Llamadas
by Banghg
Summary: Una llamada anónima alerta a la policía de un caso de negligencia infantil. Desde ese día, una misteriosa voz comenzará a acechar al joven Lincoln Loud. (Portada por julex93) (Fic Muerto)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Prologo**

 **La Denuncia**

 **…**

- _¿Hola? ¿Es la policía? Vaya pregunta, por supuesto que son ustedes. Bien, me gustaría reportar un caso de abuso de menores. Sí, así es, y este es bastante severo. Supongo que conocerá el apellido Loud: un chico y diez chicas, sin contar a sus padres. Bien, este es el caso. El caso es que el chico Loud: Lincoln. A sufrido de diversos abusos a lo largo de su vida, pero lo que ocurrió hace poco se pasó de la raya._

La voz detrás de la línea pareció separase un segundo del teléfono. Lo sonidos del exterior eran bastante claros, por lo que parecía estar usando un teléfono publico. Eso era una sorpresa, la mayoría había sido retirado después de la implementación del celular.

- _Lo siento, un pequeña distracción. En fin, ¿Por donde iba? A, sí. Verá, hace una semana, Lincoln Loud fue forzado por su familia a dormir en el patio en la casa del perro, y se le impidió entrar a la residencia aun cuando sus familiares estaban fuera. Finalmente, aun cuando se le permitió regresar, se le obliga a utilizar un traje de ardilla todos los días. No se ría, es totalmente cierto. ¿No me cree? Puede averiguarlo fácilmente si pasa por su calle, o habla con su vecino, o incluso en su escuela. El caso es que antes de poder regresar, sus padres vendieron todos sus muebles. Si pasa por Ebay seguramente podrá ver unas lindas fotos de todos ellos._

Hubo otra pausa detrás de la línea, el sujeto parecía estar hablando con alguien, o más de una persona, pero no se podía escuchar nada más que murmullos ahogados de una sola persona.

- _Ahora, ahora. El chico a tenido que utilizar ese traje incluso cuando su familia fue a la playa, sufriendo una severa deshidratación y uno que otro desmallo. Por supuesto, a su familia no pareció importarle mucho, incluso lo castigaron cuando lo encontraron sin esa estúpida cabeza de ardilla. ¿Eh? ¿Pruebas? Ya le dije, pase por la residencia Loud, o hable con los vecinos, o con la escuela. Pero trate de no hablar con Lincoln, el chico ama mucho a su familia para arriesgarse a perderlos. El pobre infeliz, casi cree que así es una verdadera familia._

Del otro lado se escuchó un largo suspiro, pero luego fue acompañado por una risa corta.

- _Ahora bien, ¿Por qué tanto abuso? Verá, Lincoln Loud quería tener un tiempo a solas, ya sabe, tiempo para si mismo: leer comics, comer comida chatarra, masturbarse y mirar películas de superhéroes. Pero como sus hermanas no lo dejaban, comenzó un pequeño rumor de que tenía mala suerte. Sí, la culpa en cierta forma es de él, pero seamos sinceros; todos nesesitamos nuestro tiempo a solas de vez en cuando, y Lincoln lo necesitaba de urgencia. Ahora bien, sus hermanas y sus padres exageraron al sacarlo de la casa sólo por eso, y mucho más ahora que lo obligan a usar un ridículo traje de ardilla incluso en la escuela. ¿Le mencioné que desecharon la mayoría de su ropa para que no tuviera nada más que ponerse? Y tampoco intentaron recomprar sus muebles o reemplazarlos. Y si trata de quitarse aunque sea un guante, se queda sin postre. ¿Se imagina que pasa cuando se quita la cabeza por un poco de aire? Se va a la casa del perro por miedo a que la mala suerte pueda escapar._

El asunto sonaba un tanto irreal para tratarse de algo cierto, pero muchos conocían a esa excéntrica familia Loud y sus hijas peculiares. Habían recibido más de una llamada de un tal Sr. Grouse por varias quejas hacia la familia Loud, aunque siempre eran asuntos menores. Si esto era cierto, se trataba de un grave caso de abuso de menores.

- _Si quieren más pruebas, sólo pasen por la casa, seguramente verán al "Niño Ardilla", o hablen con el señor Grouse. O simplemente entren a esa casa y visiten la habitación de Lincoln: al final del pasillo en el segundo piso, no tendrá cama o cualquier otro mueble, sólo un montón de cajas, una almohada y una manta en el piso. ¿Quién soy? Sólo un ciudadano preocupado._

La llamad cortó en ese momento.

* * *

 **NA: Reconózcanlo, lo que hicieron con Lincoln fue claramente un abuso de menores. Si pasara en la vida real, sus padres se estarían pudriendo en prisión. Así que, como ya termine Asylum y no tengo prisa para Sueños Roto, aquí les traigo otra historia-pasatiempo. Y como es mi estilo, será de horror.**

 **PS: realmente odié a la familia Loud cuando le hicieron eso a Lincoln, ¿Saben? (Síp, tengo sentimientos. Que se sequen los mares y caiga fuego del cielo.)**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **NEGA**

 **…**

Lincoln no podía creer nada de esto, todo había pasado tan de repente que aun le costaba procesar la situación. La policía había aparecido en su escuela y se lo había llevado, pero no antes de ver su ridículo traje de ardilla. Lincoln se sintió muy avergonzado cuando los dos oficiales lo vieron y compartieron una mirada, especialmente cuando todo sucedió en medio de la clase. Ya había tenido bastante cuando sus hermanas lo forzaron a ir así a la escuela, como un medio de no permitir que la mala suerte escapara. Se lo hubiera sacado de no ser porque lo cerraron desde la espalda con un pequeño candado. Sólo podía sacárselo cuando iba al baño, lo que era muy incomodo.

Los policías le habían sacado el traje de ardilla con unas tijeras, al principio Lincoln se resistió diciéndoles que se metería en líos, pero ellos habían afirmado que ya no tenía nada que temer de su familia. Aquello había detenido a Lincoln, pero más que nada por lo desconcertante de aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué tendría que temer a su familia? Lincoln quiso preguntarlo, pero los policías ya habían terminado de cortar el traje alrededor del candado. Con mucha facilidad le quitaron el traje después de eso.

La peste que salió casi lo hizo vomitar. Aunque ya tenía más de una semana con ese traje, jamás pudo acostumbrarse a esa peste que lo invadía cada vez que podía sacárselo. Era realmente desagradable. Los policías retrocedieron y arrojaron algo de desinfectante alrededor. Luego de eso lo llevaron a un baño y le dieron algo de jabón para bañarse.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en la estación de policía sin que nadie le explique nada. Al menos le habían dado algo de ropa, todo lo que tenía bajo aquel traje era simplemente un par de calzoncillos. Pero ahora tenía una camisa negra y unos pantalones azules. Los policías habían sido muy amables al dársela como regalo.

Pero lo que quería ahora era saber que estaba pasando. Al menos le gustaría una excusa que darle a su familia de porque no tenía el traje, quizás así no lo hagan dormir en el patio otra vez. Últimamente hacia mucho frío en su habitación, por lo que afuera debía estar incluso peor.

Con un suspiro dejó caer sus piernas hacia delante mientras apoyaba toda su espalda sobre la silla. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, era un modelo bastante viejo: sólo podía mandar y recibir llamadas, pero funcionaba para Lincoln. Lo había tenido en uno de los bolsillos del traje en el caso de que tuviera que necesitarlo, pero hasta ahora le había sido inútil.

No tenía crédito, por lo que no le serviría de nada, pero al menos quería distraerse con alguno de los juegos viejos que había en ese pequeño aparato.

En el momento en que la pequeña serpiente chocó contra su propia cola, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mano. Con una gran emoción, Lincoln aceptó la llamada y puso el pequeño aparato sobre su oreja.

-¿Hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Chicas? Yo no destruí el traje. –Por alguna razón no pudo evitar gritarlo antes que nada. –Quiero decir, estoy en la estación de policía, no sé que pasa. Necesito ayuda.

- _Hola, Lincoln. Se siente un poco raro hablar contigo de esta forma. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es sumamente raro hablar contigo, pero a la vez refrescante. Se siente algo nuevo, por otro lado, todo aquí a sido nuevo. Especialmente el asunto del "Niño Ardilla", creí que ya habrían terminado con esa basura. Tú familia si que es rara._

Lincoln separó un poco su oreja del teléfono, la voz le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordar de quien era. Se escuchaba suave y algo joven, pero a la vez parecía madura.

-¿Disculpe? –Lincoln dudó un poco en como responder. –Yo… creo que se equivocó o algo.

- _Si me hubiera equivocado no hubiera dicho tú nombre al principio, Lincoln. Por cierto, ¿Tu madre no te advirtió no aceptar llamadas de origen desconocido? Uno nunca sabe que clase de locos estarán ahí afuera._

No lo había hecho, pero de todas formas a Lincoln casi nunca lo llamaba nadie, y en estos momentos no podía pensar claramente.

-¿Quién habla? –Preguntó con algo de dudas mientras miraba a su alrededor con un poco de paranoia.

- _¿Quién? Sí, supongo que tendría que darte un nombre, pero no me creerías si te lo dijera. Yo tampoco me lo creo, pero con todas las cosas raras e ilógicas que e visto hasta ahora supongo que es posible. Lo difícil sería que tú me creyeras. Ya sé, llámame Nega._

-¿Nega?

- _Sí, Nega. ¿Suena genial? Supongo que no. No me culpes, es un nombre improvisado. De todas formas, ¿Cómo está todo allí? ¿Ya te sacaron el ridículo traje de ardilla? Espero que sí, esa cosa te hacia ver como un idiota._

Lincoln dudó en como contestar. No tenía idea de quien era la persona detrás del teléfono, y comenzaba a sentirse muy incomodo por todo esto. Quizás simplemente debería colgar, si sus hermanas trataban de llamarlo les sería imposible mientras estuviera hablando.

-Yo… tengo que colgar.

- _Soy el hijo de puta que denunció a tu familia por maltrato infantil, Lincoln._

Lincoln se quedó totalmente paralizado al escuchar aquellas palabras. La voz detrás del teléfono había sonado fría y directa, y no parecía estar mintiendo ni nada. Pero aun así, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que había acusado a su familia de maltrato infantil?

-¿Q-qué?

- _Denuncié a tú familia por abuso infantil, Lincoln. ¿Qué crees que era todo eso que te estaban asiendo? Dormir en el patio, tratarte como un paria, vender tus cosas, forzarte a usar un traje estúpido. Y todo por una ridícula superstición. Vamos, Lincoln. Si es no es maltrato infantil, ¿Qué es? Así que hice una pequeña llamada anónima a la policía y denuncie a toda tu familia. En estos momentos estarán interrogando a tus padres en habitaciones diferentes, reuniendo declaraciones de tus hermanas y cualquiera relacionado con el incidente. Con todos los testigos no podrán hacer mucho para defenderse. Calculo que les quitaran la custodia y los obligaran a ir a sesiones de paternidad, o a un centro de reeducamiento paterno. En cuanto a tus hermanas: ella serán separadas bajo la custodia de tus familiares y tú, posiblemente, serás dado al Estado. Eso te llevará a algunas casas hogares hasta que la situación con tu familia se estabilice y sepan que hacer contigo, pero tranquilo, tarde o temprano las cosas mejoraran, Lincoln. Quizás, hasta permitan que una de tus hermanitas menores te acompañe._

Lincoln estaba sin palabras por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Sus padres pierden la custodia? ¿Su familia separada? No. ¡No! Tenía que ser mentira. Todo tenía que ser una mala broma. Era imposible que su familia se separara. Siempre habían estado juntos. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente? Lincoln sintió un terrible miedo que hacia temblar su cuerpo mientras sujetaba más fuerte el teléfono. Se sentía como garras invisibles estrujando su corazón lentamente.

Uno un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea, entonces la voz pareció murmurar algo por fuera. Lincoln no pudo escuchar muy bien, aunque en estos momentos no creyó que pudiera escuchar a nadie.

- _¿Qué esperabas, Lincoln? ¿Realmente creíste que todo lo que te han hecho hasta ahora era legal? Tal vez creíste que eso era lo normal en las familias, pero no lo es. Me sorprende que nadie lo hubiera denunciado hasta ahora, era más que obvio para cualquiera que lo viera desde afuera. Por otro lado, los únicos que podrían verlo eran un idiota enamorado de tú hermana y la hermanita del novio de la misma hermana. Supongo que sus sentimientos personales pudieron más que la amistad. Lastima por ti, Lincoln._

La voz era la misma, pero el tono y la forma de dirigirse a él eran distintos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Basta! Esto no puede ser. ¡Retira todo lo que le dijiste a la policía! –Lincoln le gritó. No iba a permitir que una voz detrás del teléfono desintegrara a su familia.

- _Ya es tarde, Lincoln. Las cosas son mucho más rápidas cuando se tratan de niños. En estos momentos ya deben de haber tomado declaración a algunos de tus vecinos y maestros. Quizás incluso se han echado una miradita por tu habitación. De ser así, entonces considera el caso cerrado, Lincoln. Ni hará falta que testifiques._

Lincoln miró el teléfono fijamente. El número seguía siendo desconocido, aunque la voz le era familiar. Pero todo eso ahora no importaba nada. Si lo que Nega dijo era verdad, entonces Lincoln acababa de perder a toda su familia en un solo día.

-No puede ser. –Lincoln sintió como se atragantaba con su propia voz mientras trataba de negar las palabras de Nega. No podían separarlo así de su familia. Tenía que haber una ley que lo prohibiera. –Estás mintiendo. –Se las arregló para decir débilmente.

- _Piensa lo que quieras, eso no cambia nada. Dentro de poco te reunirás con algunas de tus hermanas, así que mejor estate preparado. Con aquella actitud que tienen contigo, dudo muncho que sean todo azúcar cuando te vean sin ese estúpido traje de ardilla. Volveremos ha hablar, Lincoln._

La voz regresó al mismo tono del principio, y antes que Lincoln pudiera decir nada más aquella persona cortó.

Lincoln miró fijamente el teléfono en su mano temblorosa. Por su cabeza comenzaban a surgir un millón de preguntas que olvidaba en el momento de pensar en la siguiente, y entonces el proceso se repetía como un círculo sin fin. Abrió la boca para decir algo, como si aquella persona aun estuviera conectada, pero la cerró inmediatamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras gotas de sudor corrieran por su frente.

-Ah ha. Claro, como si fuera a creer lo que me dice un desconocido por teléfono. Haha. –En la escuela le advirtieron nunca aceptar llamadas de desconocidos. –Sí, sólo es eso. –Se recostó un poco en la silla mientras guardaba su teléfono. –La próxima vez tendré que asegurarme de ver el número antes de contestar.

* * *

 **NA: Ahora la voz tiene un nombre: NEGA. Pueden empezar con sus teorías conspiratorias y todo eso que se hace cuando una rara voz los llama y dice esto y aquello.**

 **Como dije, este fic será un pasatiempo cuando esté medio bloqueado (lo mismo que Consulta). Por lo que los capítulos no serán muy largos, pero trataré de hacerlos directos.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

 **Interrogatorio**

 **…**

La sala de interrogatorios era un lugar bastante frío y pequeño. No había ninguna ventana, y podía verse el típico espejo doble como en las películas o series policiales.

Dos oficiales uniformados entraron en la sala de interrogatorios y le dieron la cara a los sospechosos.

-Señores Loud. –Dijo un oficial de color y con cabello corto. Se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a ambos. Su compañero, un oficial más bajo y de tez morena, se quedó junto a la puerta mientras los miraba de forma bastante dura. –Mi nombre es Enrique Parkman, y mi compañero, Simón Gallieri. –Señaló a su compañero en la puerta.

Ambos padres se miraron un poco nerviosos y después miraron a ambos oficiales a los ojos. Se les veía algo confundidos y un poco asustados por la situación.

-Supongo que ya sabrán porque están aquí, ¿Me equivoco? –Enrique habló de forma pausada para hacerse entender con ambos.

-Disculpe oficial. –El Sr. Lynn tomó la palabra. –Creo que esto ha sido un mal entendido. Tres oficiales vinieron a mi trabajo y me acusaron de un cargo totalmente ridículo.

-Lo mismo pasó conmigo. –Rita estuvo de acuerdo. –Estaba en casa preparando las cosas para la cena, y de repente tocan a la puerta dos oficiales que me arrestan por… por negligencia y abuso infantil. ¿Cómo pueden decir algo así?

-Descuiden, si se trata de un mal entendido, entonces lo arreglaremos rápidamente. –Parkman sonrió, fue una sonrisa que pareció tranquilizarlos un poco. –Ahora díganme, ¿Qué tan buenos padres se consideran? Tienen diez hijas y un hijo. ¿Qué tan buen trabajo creen que hacen?

Los dos se miraron un momento, confundidos por la pregunta. Lynn miró un momento al espejo y luego al oficial frente a la puerta, este le mandó una mirada realmente dura que lo hizo dudar por un segundo como debería contestar.

-Bueno… es difícil a veces, pero tratamos de darles tanto amor como podemos a todos ellos. –Trató de sonreír.

-Son todos unos hijos increíbles, y los amamos a todos. No somos negligentes. –Hizo una mueca de molestia. –Eso es ridículo.

-¿Saben que esta mañana recibimos una llamada anónima que los acusaba abuso infantil hacia uno de sus hijos?

Los padres frente a él le dieron una mirada horrorizada e incrédula.

-¿Abuso infantil? ¡¿Quién diría algo tan ridículo como eso?! Nosotros nunca-

Se cortó cuando el oficial dejó una bolsa plástica sobre la mesa. Al principio ninguno de ellos entendió lo que estaba viendo, parecía tener un pequeño candado con algo que parecía tela marrón y un cierre. A los dos les pareció familiar, pero no pudieron recordar donde lo habían visto antes.

-¿Qué es esto oficial?

-Ustedes díganmelo. –Su sonrisa se borró. –Estaba en ese apestoso traje de ardilla que forzaron a usar a su hijo durante semanas.

-¿El traje…? O Dios, ¿Se lo quitaron? No, no pueden quitárselo, la mala suerte escapará. –Lynn parecía realmente asustado por aquella decalración. –Ahora todo tiene sentido. Tienen que ponerle ese traje de nuevo, o las cosas se pondrán realmente peo-

Nuevamente fue cortado, pero esta vez fue por un golpe que el oficial dio a la mesa. Su apariencia ya no parecía tan amable, ahora los miraba como si realmente quisiera hacerles daño.

-La llamada, los acusaba de haber obligado a su hijo a utilizar ese traje de ardilla bajo amenaza quedar excomulgado de su propio hogar, que varias de sus prendas le fueron negadas y que sus objetos fueron totalmente vendidos, lo que forzó al niño a dormir en el piso de una habitación vacía sin nada más que una manta y una almohada, ¿Algo de esto es cierto, señores Loud?

Los dos parecieron dudar un poco ante eso.

-B-bueno, es cierto que tuvimos que vender sus cosas, pero…

-Fue necesario. –Rita se adelantó. –Cualquier objeto que tocara a Lincoln podría haber sido contaminado por la mala suerte, no podíamos arriesgarnos a tener algo así en la casa. Teníamos que preocuparnos por el bienestar de las chicas.

-Pero les importaba un carajo el bienestar de su hijo. –Simón habló por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. –Aquella llamada afirma que su hijo sufrió de graves problemas de deshidratación y desmayos mientras ustedes y sus hijqs estuvieron pasándolo muy bien en la playa. –Se adelantó un poco y apoyó las manos en la mesa mientras los miraba fijamente. –Yo mismo corté ese asqueroso traje, y la peste y el sudor que había adentro eran insoportables, ¿Cómo creen que se siente un niño de once años al tener que utilizar eso todos los días? ¿Al ser forzado por su familia a meterse en un asqueroso traje de ardilla sólo porque creen que trae mala suerte? ¿Al ser echado de su propio hogar y tratado peor que un marginado?

-Simón. –Enrique sujetó un poco su brazo. –Yo me encargaré, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo siento, sabes cómo me pongo con estos casos.

Enrique asintió mientras miraba a los Loud. –No te culpo.

Lynn parecía dudoso de como continuar. No es que no quisieran a Lincoln, pero tenían que proteger a toda la familia de la mala suerte. El traje fue la única manera de garantizar que todos estuvieran a salvo en casa, y eso incluía a Lincoln, al ser la causa de la mala fortuna. –Escuchen… sé que es un poco difícil de entender, pero… verán… mi hijo tiene mucha mala suerte y…

-Decidieron echarlo a patadas de su casa para proteger a sus amadas hijas mientras el niño dormía en la casa del perro. ¿Eso trata de decirnos? –Enrique continuó. Cualquier tipo de fraternidad se había borrado de su voz. –Y mientras no estaba vendieron sus muebles, como si ni siquiera esperaran que regresara. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Dejarlo vivir el resto de su infancia en el patio?

-¡No! –Rita gritó. –Nosotros… tratábamos de pensar en algo, pero… ¡El traje! Descubrimos que el traje convierte la mala suerte de Lincoln en buena suerte, es por eso que tiene que ponérselo. –Señaló el candado. –Si pueden ponérselo de nuevo, estoy segura de que lo verán.

-El traje está destruido, y fue guardado como evidencia.

-¿Destruido? ¿Y qué hay de la mala suerte de Lincoln? Esto sólo se pondrá peor si no lo tiene puesto. –Lynn habló con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

Ambos oficiales los miraron completamente abrumados. Las dos personas frente a ellos realmente se habían convencido de que su hijo era una plaga que atraía la mala suerte a menos que usara un estúpido traje de ardilla. Sabían que muchas personas podrían llevar sus supersticiones a otro nivel, pero esto era totalmente ridículo.

-Señores Loud, su hijo vivió con ustedes durante más de diez años sin usar ese estúpido traje de ardilla, y aun así nadie de su familia murió o cayó gravemente enfermo. ¿Cómo pueden creer que un niño, su hijo, puede traer mala suerte para su familia?

-Bueno, las cosas siempre fueron complicadas. –Rita dijo con suavidad. –Supongo que creímos que era por tener una familia grande, pero después de enterarnos de la mala suerte de Lincoln…

-Así que su hijo es el culpable de todas las penurias en su casa. La razón de cada pelea, cada vez que se rompe un florero, o cuando el auto se descompone. Su hijo es culpable de todo eso, por lo que tiene que quedarse en el patio para que todos puedan vivir felices. ¿Y a quién le importa la felicidad de Lincoln? –Simón volvió a adelantarse.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir. –Rita trató de defenderse. –Sólo digo que las cosas fueron un poco mejores cuando se puso el traje. Lynn ganó su juego y… y el auto no se descompuso cuando fuimos a la playa en familia.

-El auto no se descompuso. Aleluya. Vamos a poner un candado en el traje de Lincoln para que no se lo quite si no es para ir al baño. Y ya de paso dejemos que siga durmiendo en el piso de su cuarto, ¿Para qué gastar en una cama que podría contaminarse con mala suerte?

-Oiga, no le hable así a mi esposa.

-¡Les hablaré como quiera! –Simón les gritó tan fuere que ambos retrocedieron en sus asientos.

-Simón.

-¿Saben lo que estamos haciendo ahora? Estamos reuniendo testimonios de sus vecinos, los maestros de la escuela y sus compañeros. Y cuando lo tengamos todo, ya no tendrán que preocuparse por su hijo. ¡Porque perderán totalmente la custodia de Lincoln!

-¡Simón! –Enrique se levantó. –¿Tengo que pedirte que te retires? –Le dio una advertencia.

Simón no contestó, pero volvió a apoyarse contra la puerta.

Los señores Loud lo miraron con la boca abierta y total confusión por aquellas palabras. No podía ser, no habían hecho nada malo para que le quitaran a cualquiera de sus hijos. Siempre se esforzaron por ser buenos padres, simplemente era imposible.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –La voz de Rita sonaba algo rota. –¿Nos pueden quitar a Lincoln?

Enrique miró a Simón por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró. –Es probable. –Dijo con un suspiro. –Hacer que un niño duerma en el patio e impedir cualquier acceso a su casa es considerado un tipo de maltrato infantil, también lo es quitarle su cama y obligarlo a dormir en el piso, o encadenarlo a un traje que no sólo no quiere usar, sino que podría perjudicar su salud física y mental. Todo eso se le considera maltrato infantil, y todo parece ser verídico.

Lynn se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa. Sabía que las cosas podrían no verse bien, pero era lo único que podrían haber hecho en su momento. La mala suerte de Lincoln podría haber puesto a toda la casa en peligro. No podía arriesgar a sus hijas así, mucho menos después de once años de mala suerte.

-Mire oficial, si tan sólo nos trajera el traje… –Dijo con dificultad. –Mi hija Leni es muy buena con la costura, podría arreglarlo y Lincoln se lo pondría otra vez. Sí hace eso entonces verá como todas las cosas mejoran. –Dejó salir una pequeña risa forzada. –Quien sabe, quizás nos riamos de todo esto.

Ambos oficiales lo miraron de forma dura.

-¿Considera el maltrato infantil algo gracioso, señor Loud? –Esta vez fue Enrique quien lo preguntó, y Lynn sintió como si su corazón pudiera haber estado a punto de sufrir un ataque al escuchar aquellas frías palabras.

-No. Por supuesto que no. –Negó rápidamente. –Sólo digo… que todo esto podría ser por la mala suerte de Lincoln.

-Así que la culpa de todo esto es de su hijo. –Simón tomó nuevamente la palabra. –Es su culpa dormir en el patio, o en el piso de la habitación, o ser un marginado, o tener que utilizar un traje de ardilla todo el tiempo. ¿Todo lo malo en el mundo es culpa de su hijo señor Loud?

-Ya le dije que no quise decir nada de eso. –Se levantó del asiento totalmente furioso.

-Nosotros amamos a Lioncoln. –Rita se paró junto a él. –No somos negligentes. Sólo… Sólo…

-Solo echaron a su hijo de su propia casa, vendieron sus cosas, lo obligaron a dormir en el piso y lo encerraron dentro de un traje que no quería usar bajo amenaza. Y no quiero ni imaginar que más. ¿Dónde está el amor en eso, señora Loud? –Simón la vio con una mirada que parecía condenarla al agujero más profundo.

Rita se sentó nuevamente en el asiento mientras se ponía a llorar. Hasta ahora no había tomado en cuenta nada de eso. Pero con todas las cosas que pasan en casa, simplemente no se había preocupado. Las cosas siempre salían bien al final, y ahora que Lincoln tenía buena suerte creyó que todo mejoraría mucho más. No había notado que podría haber estado cometiendo alguna clase de abuso infantil. Es cierto que Lincoln se había quejado, pero todos los niños se quejan cuando tienen que tomar su medicina, y así es como había visto Rita a aquel traje; una medicina.

Lynn se sentó y abrazó fuertemente a su esposa. Miró a ambos oficiales frente a él, ya no creía que las cosas pudieran terminar bien de ninguna forma, pero aun así, tenía que preguntarlo.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

Ambos oficiales guardaron silencio mientras miraban a la pareja frente a ellos. A primera vista lucirían como grandes personas, quizás el tipo de personas que siempre se esfuerzan por cuidar de sus hijos con amor y cariño, pero era indudable que habían cometido una de las clases más crueles de abuso a un menor. Y después de este interrogatorio, y con la evidencia que seguramente reunirían, sólo había un único camino al final del túnel.

-Les quitarán a su hijo, quizás a más de uno, señores Loud.

-¡No! –Rita gritó con lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos. –¡No pueden hacernos esto!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Amamos a nuestros hijos! ¡No pueden simplemente quitárnoslos así! –Lynn comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer también por sus ojos. –¡Son nuestros hijos!

Enrique miró a ambos padres llorando, pero no sintió piedad. Después de lo que esta pareja parecía haber hecho, era imposible sentir piedad por ellos. –El juez les quitará la custodia de todos sus hijos y posiblemente los mande a un centro de reeducación paterna. –Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera contestar volvió a hablar. –Tranquilos, sus hijas pasaran al cuidado de familiares cercanos mientras ustedes se encuentran fuera, y quizás les permitan visitas.

Eso pareció calmarlos un poco. La idea de que todo esto pasara a juicio los asustaba, pero pase lo que pase podrían superarlo en familia. Cada problema lo habían superado siempre en familia, apoyándose los unos a los otros. Esto no tenía que ser diferente.

-Pero lo más seguro es que le quiten la custodia de Lincoln de forma permanente.

Cualquier tipo de sonido en la habitación, incluso el llanto, se borró totalmente. Esa noticia había sido un terrible shock para ambos padres.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Nos quitarán a Lincoln? –Lynn habló de forma lenta, le costaba mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Es indudable que Lincoln Loud fue víctima de abuso infantil, señores Loud. –Tomó el candado de la mesa y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras se levantaba de la silla. –Son muy raras las situaciones en las que los acusados puedan recuperar al niño.

-No. No. ¡No! –Rita gritó con terror mientras su llanto aumentaba. –No pueden quitarme a mi bebé. Es mi bebé. ¡No pueden hacernos esto!

-Podemos, y lo haremos. –Simón abrió la puerta para ser el primero en irse. Era mejor así, antes de que cometiera alguna locura. –Y si dependiera de mí me aseguraría de que jamás volvieran a verlo a él o a cualquiera de sus hijas. –Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Enrique lo siguió, pero antes dio una última mirada a los Loud. Ambos se veían destrozados mientras se abrazaban y consolaban. Era más que claro que la noticia les había dolido, especialmente a la madre. Posiblemente continuarían llorando así por un largo tiempo.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto? –Lynn logró decir mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Ustedes mismos lo hicieron. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

* * *

 **NA: Mee, no me gustó mucho el capítulo, pero bueno, sólo es un pasatiempo. El próximo trataré de hacerlo mejor y más emocional.**

 **Ahora bien, ¿Qué tal un pequeño juego? Adivinen quien es Nega. Al final de cada capítulo donde Nega hable por teléfono, les iré dando pistas de quién puede ser. ¿Sí?**

 **Aquí las dos primeras, por los capítulos anteriores:**

 **-No es Lincoln. (Aunque la teoría de la personalidad múltiple es buena. Noté que Lincoln cumple con algunos requisitos, sólo le hace falta un buen trauma)**

 **-No es un Oc.**

 **Ahora otra noticia más importante, actualmente tengo un bloqueo que me impide escribir correctamente o como me gustaría, una vez superado, el siguiente fic serio que continúe será Sueños Roto- Animatrónic Loud.**

 **Sí, escucharon bien, regresan los animatrónicos. (No se quejen, les traje dos partes de una trilogía en menos de un año)**

 **Ya nos leeremos la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Las prioridades de una chica**

 **…**

- _Existen muchos tipos de culpables en este mundo. Están aquellos que cometen el crimen, aquellos que lo alientan, aquellos que lo disfrutan desde un lugar seguro mientras comen palomitas de maíz con gaseosas de dieta, o aquellos que simplemente dan un paso al costado mientras dejan que todo continúe su curso. No es realmente asunto de ellos que pase, y no hay razón para meterse en los problemas de un niño de once años._

La niña presionó fuertemente el teléfono mientras aquella voz continuaba hablando.

- _Tú sabes, y me refiero a que realmente lo sabes. Lo supiste todo el tiempo. Sabías que la familia de Lincoln era abusiva con él. Sabías como se aprovechaban de la confianza y el amor de Lincoln mientras poco a poco iban destrozando la mente del pobre chico. Y cuando por fin tiene un momento libre para relajarse BAM, a cuatro patas y a dormir con el perro. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste? ¿Rabia? ¿Odio? Supongo que sí, pero la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Qué hiciste para impedirlo?_

Trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa. Aquella voz extraña la había llamado y había empezado a balbucear todas esas cosas antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- _¿Quieres que lo responda por ti, pequeña? No hiciste nada. Te quejaste y criticaste como cualquier idiota al que le gusta opinar de la vida de los demás, y luego simplemente seguiste con tus cosas. ¿Pero sabes que fue peor? El abandono. Supongo que es natural, mientras siguiera usando ese estúpido traje de ardilla, sería muy vergonzoso que los vieran juntos. Así que decidiste alejarte de él hasta que pudiera sacárselo, lo que lo dejó totalmente deprimido y desprotegido del abuso._

Sí, lo había visto. Al principio fueron las burlas normales, pero luego las cosas empezaron a pasar a otro nivel cuando comenzaban a ponerle nombres raros como Niño Ardilla, o simplemente Señor Ardilla Feliz, pero Lincoln no tenía nada de feliz. Podría haber hecho algo para callarlos, pero eso podría haber delatado su relación. Era mejor simplemente quedar al margen de las cosas hasta que acabaran.

- _¿Era tú reputación tan importante? ¿Más importante que cuidar de tu novio?_

Ronnie Anne sintió como si el mundo se le hubiera venido encima y una rara sensación de nauseas la invadió y casi la hizo caer directamente contra la acera de la calle. Su relación con Lincoln era totalmente secreta, nadie en la escuela aparte de Clyde debería de saber sobre ella. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-¿C-Clyde? ¿Eres tú? Eres tú, ¿No? –Dijo con algo de rabia reprimida. Clyde era el único que podría saber tanto.

- _¿Clyde? Lo siento, Ronnie, pero te equivocas de persona. Aunque también me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con nuestro buen amigo Clyde._

La voz conservó su tono, pero parecía haberse vuelto más suave y algo distante.

- _De todas formas, mi nombre es Nega. Y aquí te va algo de lo que nunca me cansaré: ¡Soy el hijo de puta que denunció a la familia Loud por abuso infantil!_

Aquel grito fue tan fuerte que Ronnie Anne tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído.

-¿Cómo?

- _Denuncié a los padres de Lincoln de negligencia y abuso de menores. Y no te hagas la sorprendida, se veía a una milla de distancia._

Era cierto, Ronnie Anne había visto mucho de aquello que podría ser catalogado como abuso, pero esto… Esto era otra cosa. Se quedó totalmente en blanco ante lo que escuchó, incluso olvidó que aquella voz parecía saber sobre su relación con Lincoln. Eso parecía lo de menos en esta situación.

-No puede ser. –Logró murmurar.

- _Los tipos de azul que se llevaron a Lincoln en medio de la clase podrían decir algo diferente. ¿O no te pareció extraño, Ronnie?_

La voz regresó al mismo tono del principio, y parecía algo más burlona de lo normal.

-¿Por qué? –Apenas pudo lograr decir por el shock de la noticia. Era verdad que vio a Lincoln ser retirado del salón con dos policías, y era esa la razón que se dirigía a la estación de policía para verlo. Estaba realmente preocupada de lo que podría haber pasado, pero nunca se imaginó algo como esto.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Lincoln es un niño de once años que fue abusado física, mental y emocionalmente por su propia familia. El amor familiar que parecía describir a la familia Loud se fue por el desagüe cuando lo sacaron de la casa, vendieron sus cosas y lo obligaron a dormir en el piso de su cuarto con una manta y una almohada. Buenas noches, Lincoln. Si mueres de pulmonía será por tu mala suerte. Te lloraremos mucho, pero la vida continúa. Y para colmo, lo hacen usar un traje de ardilla estúpido todo el tiempo. Incluso lo llevan por distintas partes de la ciudad para darles suerte, sin importar la humillación de su hermaito frente a todas las personas de Royal Woods. ¿Sabías que si pones Niño Ardilla en la internet, aparecerá una foto de Lincoln? Pues ahora lo sabes. Y me preguntas por qué._

Aquella persona parecía estar genuinamente enfadada por lo que había pasado con Lincoln. Y no podía culparlo, ella no sabía que Lincoln tuviera que pasar por tantas coas… Por otro lado, jamás se metió lo suficiente.

-No es necesario que me grites. Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Quién eres, y como sé que lo que me dices es verdad? –Ronnie Anne no podía confiar en un número desconocido. Especialmente en uno que parecía saber mucho de ás sería mejor decírselo a Bobby y ver cuál es su opinión.

- _Si es mi credibilidad lo que te preocupa, señorita. Entonces no tienes que temer. En cuanto llegues a la estación de policía podrás ver por ti misma que mis palabras son totalmente verídicas._

Ronnie Anne volteó rápidamente su cabeza con paranoia, entonces comenzó a mirar alrededor de la calle. –¿Cómo sabes que estoy en camino a la estación de policía?

- _Porque viste como Lincoln fue llevado de la escuela por dos oficiales de policía. Y, pese a tu curiosa forma de demostrarlo o haberte mantenido al margen, te gusta mucho, mucho, mucho Lincoln, y quieres asegurarte de que esté bien._

Ronnie Anne se sonrojó ante las palabras de Nega. ¿Cuánto sabía aquella voz sobre ella? Esto comenzaba a aterrarla.

-Eso no es-

- _No es necesario que mientas conmigo, Ronnie Anne. Lo importante ahora es decir la verdad. Supongo que notaste a los policías hablando con los maestros, bien, dentro de poco comenzaran un interrogatorio hacia los compañeros de Lincoln, y eso te incluye a ti. Lo que quiero es que adelantemos un poco eso en cuanto llegues a la estación de policía. Ya sabes, desembúchalo todo, nena. Tienes material de sobra de donde escoger._

A Ronnie Anne no le gustó el tono que aquella voz comenzó a tomar. Parecía como si le estuviera dando alguna especie de orden. Pero a ella nadie le dice que hacer. Ronnie Anne hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, y ninguna voz en el teléfono le dirá que hacer. Especialmente una tan sospechosa. Lo mejor sería que colgara y olvidara todo lo referente a esa llamada.

-¡Escuchame-

- _¡Escúchame tú a mí, maldita perra! ¡Porque si no lo haces lo siguiente que sabrás es que tu querido hermano Bobby tuvo un accidente desafortunado en su empleo de medio tiempo en la gasolinera!_

La voz parecía haber cambiado de nuevo: era más grave y rasposa que la primera vez.

-¿Qué? –Le costó un poco hablar después de eso. ¿Acababan de amenazarla? –Com-

- _Disculpa eso, creo que me puse muy emocional._

La voz del otro lado regresó al tono del principio. Como si hace poco no la hubiera amenazado con lastimar a Bobby.

- _Pero el caso es este, Ronnie Anne. Tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por Lincoln. Hasta ahora te has quedado al margen y has visto como tu novio a sufrido de diversos abusos por aquellas que decían amarlo y protegerlo. Lo has visto sufrir por sus penurias y lo has visto llorar por el destino que ahora carga. Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de protegerlo de todo eso. ¿O me dirás que tú reputación es más importante que Lincoln? De ser así, no serías muy diferente a sus hermanas. ¿O quizás sea por el lindo de Bobby-osito? Cualquiera sabría que quiere mucho a Lori, pero ella tuvo su parte en éste abuso._

Lori. Ronnie Anne aún tenía ciertos problemas con aquella chica. Ella fue la razón principal de que comenzara a meterse con Lincoln. Con todos los trabajos que Bobby tenía que tomar para ayudar a mantener la casa, casi no tenía tiempo para ella., y fue mucho menos cuando conoció a Lori Loud. En ese tiempo, la simple mención del apellido Loud la hacía hervir de rabia… Y últimamente era lo mismo.

- _Antes de que digas nada más, Ronnie Anne. Quiero que sepas que esto no se trata de la reputación de una niña de primaria, o la vida amorosa de un par de adolescentes. Tampoco se trata de quien tuvo la culpa de qué, o quien hizo que o lo que debió hacer. Esto se trata de un niño de once años que fue traicionado de la forma más baja y cruel por su propia familia; las personas que supuestamente deberían protegerlo de los monstruos bajo la cama._

Ronnie Anne escuchó con atención las palabras de Nega. Ella sabía que eran verdad. Los Loud habían sido una mierda con Lincoln en este tiempo. Y aun así, Lincoln lo soportaba con la creencia de que todo mejoraría al final… igual que ella.

¿Pero y si no era así? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la policía no se hubiera presentado y se lo hubieran llevado? ¿Qué tan lejos hubiera llegado todo si la persona detrás del teléfono no hubiera denunciado a la familia Loud como asegura haber hecho?

Aun si las cosa se hubieran arreglado al final… ¿Qué le hubiera deparado a Lincoln? Más de una vez lo vio con ojeras, o moretones en su cuerpo. Lincoln ya sufría de abuso mucho antes de que todo esto empezara, ¿Así es como hubiera continuado?

Miró al teléfono con dudas. No tenía idea de quien la había llamado o como conocía su número, y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber contestado a una llamada desconocida. No sabía que pensar de la persona tras el teléfono, parecía saber mucho de ella y Lincoln, e incluso la amenazó.

Loco.

Esa era la única palabra que cruzaba su mente al pensar en la persona tras el teléfono. Y eso la asustaba.

Todo esto parecía disparatado y sin sentido.

Mucho más le parecieron las palabras que salieron de su boca a continuación.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué quiere Nega de Ronnie Anne? Además de echarle en cara algunas de sus faltas hacia Lincoln y hablar con la policía sobre su abuso, ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas sobre ellos? Tampoco sería tan difícil descubrirlo. No es como si Lincoln o Ronnie Anne se disfrazaran para salir, cualquiera en la escuela podría haberlos pillado de la mano en el parque o de besitos en el Arcade, ¿Me gusta el Ronniecoln? Nah.**

 **De todas formas, un capitulo aburrido y falto de detalles, pero aquí les va la pista:**

 **-Sabe un montón de cosas sobre Lincoln. (Muchas en realidad)**

 **El siguiente capitulo será un encuentro de Lincoln con sus hermanas, por lo que habrá más emociones fuertes de por medio. En ese si trataré de esforzarme un poco.**

 **PS: Les romperé el corazón, pero antes de Sueños Rotos, me concentraré en Animatrónic Loud. También estoy preparando otro fic llamado Las Unloud (Precuela de The Loud House: Entre la Oscuridad – El Legendario).**

 **En fin, seguiré con mis pasatiempos por un tiempo más, ya nos leeremos.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

 **Corazón de vidrio**

 **…**

Lincoln tenía miedo.

En su vida había pasado por más cosas de las que un niño de once años debería siquiera pasar. No podría contar el número de aventuras que compartió con sus hermanas; tanto las menores como las mayores, o las veces en que eso lo metió en miles de líos distintos. Pero una cosa era segura: ellos siempre salieron adelante como familia.

Al final, sin importar que clase de problemas enfrentaran, todos terminaban con un abrazo familiar. Lincoln aun recordaba los cálidos y protectores brazos de sus hermanas cada vez que las abrazaba a todas juntas. Incluso cuando sólo era una o dos, cada vez que sus cuerpos se envolvían era como si nada malo pudiera pasarles. Ese era el poder de su familia. El amor familiar que existía en la casa Loud.

Así lo había creído Lincoln.

Y así es como creyó que terminaría todo el asunto de la ardilla de la suerte.

-Ah. –Era difícil decir una palabra mientras estaba en el piso. Tocó su mejilla con el borde de su mano y sintió una extraña comezón que aumentó entre más lo tocara. No entendía que había pasado. –¿Lynn?

A Lincoln se le avisó que sería dirigido a una pequeña sala con algunas de sus hermanas, que quizás ellas podrían decirle la noticia con más calma. Aquellas palabras aterraron al joven Loud, no por las palabras de Nega, sino por la creencia de que algo realmente terrible había pasado.

Ni bien el oficial, un hombre llamado Simón, había abierto la puerta, Lincoln pudo ver a cuatro de sus hermanas mayores: Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn. Todas ellas tenían la cara roja, Luan se estaba limpiando las lágrimas cuando el oficial abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán para entrar. Lincoln sintió su propio corazón martillando dentro de su pecho y una total duda a entrar en aquella habitación inundada por la miseria.

Aun así, sus pies se movieron hacia adelante. La visión de sus hermanas sufriendo fue suficiente para que sintiera aquella fuerza que a veces lo impulsaba a soportar cuando su cuerpo le imploraba parar, o resistir cuando su mente parecía a punto de colapsar. Siempre encontraba la energía o la fortaleza si sus hermanas estaban en alguna clase de apuro.

Y ahora parecían necesitar todo su apoyo.

Las miradas se dirigieron a él en cuanto entró al cuarto. Todas lo vieron fijamente. Los pasos de Lincoln fueron dudosos mientras la mirada de las chicas parecía pasar de su ropa a su cara. Lincoln sintió algo retorcerse en su interior cuando recordó que ya no tenía puesto el traje de ardilla. Pero tenía una buena excusa: la policía lo destrozó. Y lo mejor de esta excusa, es que era totalmente cierta.

-Chic-¡Oh!

Lincoln no terminó sus palabras cuando sintió algo duro impactar contra su cara. No supo que fue, sólo supo que en un momento estaba parada y al otro estaba en el piso. No fue hasta que vio a Lynn mirándolo con la mandíbula apretada y el puño cerrado que una idea que se negaba a irse quedó grabada en su cabeza.

- _Lynn me golpeó._

No podía ser.

Lynn jamás lo había golpeado de aquella forma. Sus golpes siempre eran amistosos y se controlaba para no lastimarlo. No podía ser que Lynn lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. Era imposible.

Lynn lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo miró con unos ojos que jamás había visto en ella. Ya la había visto molesta antes, especialmente cuando lo amenazó con golpearlo si pensaba siquiera en quitarse el traje de ardilla en su siguiente partido. Pero esto… Lincoln quedó totalmente mudo ante lo que veía.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –Lynn le gritó. –¡¿Te quitaste el traje?! ¡Lo hiciste! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hiciste, Lincoln? –Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Lynn mientras le seguía gritando. Lincoln seguía igual de paralizado, incapaz de entender que estaba pasando. –¡¿Es que nos odias?! ¿Por eso quieres arruinar toda nuestra vida? ¿O simplemente no puedes soportar ser el único perdedor en la casa y por eso tratas de arruinarnos con tú mala suerte? ¡Es eso! –Comenzó agitarlo mientras lo tomaba con las dos manos. –¡Respóndeme!

Los labios de Lincoln temblaron, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró detrás de Lynn en busca de alguna respuesta en sus demás hermanas. Pero no encontró nada que no fuera tristeza. Luan en particular seguía tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, y Luna parecía haberse levantado de la silla cuando vio que Lynn lo golpeaba. Pero Lori se había retirado hacia un lugar más alejado y sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. Lincoln la imaginó tratando de hablar con Bobby sobre que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque le agradecería que antes se lo explicara a él.

-Mírame cuando te hablo, maldito perdedor. –Volvió a agitarlo, pero esta vez lo hizo con más rudeza mientras lo levantaba otra vez por el cuello de su nueva camisa. Lincoln podía sentir como parte de su aire se perdía.

-Lynn, es suficiente. –Luna le gritó desde detrás.

Lynn la miró por un segundo antes de que sus ojos anegados de lágrimas volvieran hacia Lincoln. –¡No! ¡No lo es! Arruinaste nuestras vidas, Lincoln. Desde que naciste has arruinado nuestras vidas. Y cuando por fin encontramos algo para impedir que siguas siendo una maldita plaga, ¡Nos haces esto! ¿Cómo pudiste? –Lincoln ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero las palabras de Lynn lo atravesaron limpiamente y sin piedad. –Mamá y papá deberían de haberte dado en adopción desde un principio, no, deberían de haberte abortado directamente. –Levantó su puño al aire para golpearlo otra vez. –¡Destrozaste a esta familia!

Lincoln pudo ver perfectamente bien el puño derecho de su hermana frente a sus ojos, y sintió su roce en la punta de su nariz.

-¡Suficiente de estás tonterías! –Simón sujetaba fuertemente el brazo de Lynn mientras le gritaba. –¡Suéltalo ahora o te detendré por agresión! Y si crees que una niña de trece años no puede ser encerrada en una celda, será un placer enseñarte lo contrario, mocosa.

Lynn lo miró de forma desafiante mientras presionaba más fuerte la camisa de Lincoln, pero aquel oficial mantuvo sus ojos firmes, y parecía dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. Lynn bufó aun lado y soltó a Lincoln. –Las leyes de hoy protegen a cualquiera. –Murmuró mientras se alejaba un poco.

Lincoln podía sentir algo húmedo recorriendo sus mejillas mientras miraba como su hermana seguía lanzándole miradas de pura rabia. Trató de negar que todo lo de ahora hubiera pasado. Aquellas palabras no podrían haber salido de la boca de Lynn.

El oficial junto a él pasó los ojos por la habitación y miró a cada una de aquellas chisas: Luna desvió la mirada y volvió a sentarse, Luan volvió a tener otro acceso de llanto y se cubrió la cara, y Lori comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras pequeños jadeos escapaban de su boca y se fue contra la pared mientras comenzaba a escribir algo en su teléfono.

El oficial hizo una mueca de asco mientras las miraba a todas. Ni una sola había movido un dedo para ayudar a Lincoln. Quizás más de una estuviera en shock por la situación, y el golpe del principio no hubiera hecho mucho para mejorarlo, pero esperaba una reacción aún más rápida de la que él mismo tuvo, tomando en cuenta que se trata de su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar ahora? –Las palabras de Lynn sonaban crueles y burlonas. –¡No te atrevas a llorar por lo que hiciste! ¿Entiendes? ¡Todo esto es por tú culpa, maldita plaga de mala suerte!

-¡Dije que es suficiente! –Simón volvió a gritar. –Vamos, me equivoqué al traerte aquí. Está claro que estas chicas están tan mal como tus padres.

La mención de sus padres pareció hacer el truco y Lincoln recuperó algo de lucidez mientras se alejaba con el oficial.

Luna pareció tratar de aclararse la garganta antes de poder decir algo. –L-Linco-

-¡Ya no eres nuestro hermano! –Lynn golpeó la mesa de la sala con fuerza. –¿Entiendes? Durante once años te cuidamos, ¿Y así nos pagas? ¡Sólo nos trajiste desgracias todo este tiempo! ¡Desde este momento, Lincoln, ya no eres parte de nuestra familia!

Ante las palabras de Lynn, un extraño silencio envolvió todo, incluso Simón se había quedado totalmente mudo ante las palabras de Lynn en ese momento, y Lori había dejado de presionar los botones de su celular.

Lincoln juraría haber escuchado el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose a pedazos; era como vidrio que lentamente se agrieta y comienza a caer por partes hasta hacerse esquirlas en el piso. No estaba seguro de que pasó después, pero parece que el oficial lo arrastró difícilmente por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. Veras que vas a estar bien. –Simón le acarició la cabeza y miró al cuarto detrás de él. –Está enfadada, no creo que sienta eso realmente.

Lincoln pensaba lo contrario. Sabía que tipo de chica era Lynn, y sabía reconocer cuando decía mentiras o decía la verdad. Todas las palabras que salieron de su boca eran totalmente ciertas, al menos para ella. A sus ojos, Lincoln era el responsable de cualquier tipo de problema que ahora vivían.

El oficial condujo a Lincoln al baño y le limpió la cara con una pequeña toalla que había colgada en una pequeña percha. Pese a eso, la humedad de sus ojos no dejaba de crecer y comenzaba a arder un poco.

Trató de decir algo mientras sentía la toalla pasar sobre su barbilla, pero sólo consiguió más jadeos lastimosos mientras aquel oficial volvía a limpiarlo.

Todo lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos… No podía ser verdad. Nada de eso.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Lynn jamás le diría ese tipo de cosas.

¡Nunca!

Lincoln pudo sentir como sus lágrimas se acumulaban otra vez en sus ojos mientras el oficial dejaba de limpiarlo y lo miraba directamente.

-Está bien, Lincoln. –Dijo con suavidad. –Déjalo salir.

Lincoln no entendió sus palabras, sólo sabía que ese fue el botón que abrió las compuertas de sus ojos y las lágrimas cayeron en mayor medida mientras un pequeño y lastimoso grito salió desde el interior de su garganta.

Lincoln Loud abrazó a Simón y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

 **NA: Realmente no tengo nada contra Lynn, pero de todas las hermanas es la más propensa a dejarse llevar por la ira, y no olviden que fue ella la que inició todo este asunto de la mala suerte.**

 **Hoy no hay pista, lo siento.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

 **Llamada perdida**

 **…**

El mundo a su alrededor parecía destrozarse lentamente mientras miraba su reflejo en la taza de té frente a él. Apenas podía reconocer al chico que veía fijamente a los ojos en aquella taza. Todo parecía tan irreal en ese momento, incluso las palabras de Simón parecían algo desconocido para él.

Después del episodio en el baño, Simón lo había llevado a una cocina y le había preparado un poco de té con pastelitos. Los pastelitos se veían bien, pero no había podido tocar ninguno. No sentía que pudiera comer o beber nada, todo en su interior parecía estar totalmente congelado. Tampoco tenía mucha sed.

Luego de prepararle esa pequeña merienda, Simón se había retirado diciendo que tenía que hablar con algunas personas, pero que regresaría cuanto antes para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Parecía un gran tipo.

Lincoln no quería parecer descortés, por lo que intentó tomar un poco de ese té con cuidado.

 _¡Destrozaste a esta familia!_

La taza resbaló de su mano y su contenido cayó sobre toda la mesa. Un poco de té cayó sobre su ropa, pero apenas lo sintió, ya no estaba tan caliente como antes. Trató de alejarse de la mesa, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue taparse la boca mientras sentía algo muy extraño revolverse en su interior. Aquellas palabras que su hermana mayor le había dicho volvieron a sonar una y otra vez en una sucesión que casi parecía interminable.

¿Destrozar la familia?

Todo lo que había hecho era utilizar un traje de ardilla. Un estúpido traje de ardilla. ¿Cómo pudo destrozar a la familia con sólo eso? Fueron ellas las que lo obligaron a usarlo todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido destrozar a la familia por ponerse, o sacarse un traje de ardilla? Lincoln seguía sin entender. Creyó que Simón le explicaría todo, pero se había ido antes de hacerlo. O quizás lo dijo, pero en su estado apenas hubiera podido entender media palabra antes de perderse de todo.

Todo lo que sabía es que algo horrible había pasado con su familia…

Y que era su culpa.

-¿Qué hice? –Masculló para sí mismo mientras se cubría la cara con las manos. –¿Qué fue lo que hice? –No podía entender absolutamente nada.

Miró el bolsillo de sus pantalones y pudo sentir el celular que descansaba dentro. Las palabras de Nega ahogaron los insultos de Lynn dentro de su cabeza. ¿Abuso infantil? ¿Sus padres habían sido acusados de abuso infantil y negligencia de menores?

¿Todo esto realmente era por él?

-¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa todo esto? –Es cierto que mintió, y su mentira se le salió de las manos después de todas las pruebas de Lisa, pero aun así… ¿Era tan malo querer tiempo para si mismo? –Yo no pedí nada de esto.

Comenzó a sentir algo extraño dentro de su pecho, era como un enrome agujero que no podía llenar con nada. Desde ese agujero volvió a escuchar las acusaciones de Lynn, y el golpe en su mejilla volvió a picar.

No era cierto. No había hecho nada para destruir a la familia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba en la estación de policía.

En su bolcillo escuchó el común sonido de bip bip de aquel viejo celular. Lincoln escuchó aquella tonada durante un minuto entero sin reaccionar mientras miraba el té que ahora cubría la mesa y mojaba la parte inferior de los pastelitos. Seguramente ya se habría enfriado y no sabría bien. ¿Debería limpiarlo?

Bip-Bip.

¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía pañuelo, y no parecía haber ninguna servilleta en la mesa. Quizás debería espera a que regresara un oficial y decirle lo que había hecho. Quizás se molestaran un poco al tener que limpiar los desastres de un niño en su propia jefatura, y le gritaran. O simplemente lo limpiarían mientras mascullan con molestia.

Bip-Bip.

O quizás lo acusarían de tener mala suerte y comenzarían a gritarle. Después lo echarían a patadas a la calle, y ya no tendría un lugar donde volver porque su familia lo odiaba. Sus manos temblaron mientras pensaba en eso, ¿Podía pasar? Sólo había derramado un poco de té. No podían hacer eso, ¿Verdad?

Bip-Bip-Bip.

Miró a su alrededor y vio un trapo algo sucio sobre la mesada. Si podía usarlo quizás podría limpiar la mesa antes de que alguien viniera, entonces no verían su desastre. Simón sólo creería que se tomó todo el té y dejó los pastelitos. ¿Pero y si veía que uno estaba algo mojado? Eran policías, los policías ven cada detalle con sus súper poderes policiacos, Lincoln lo había visto por la televisión antes. ¿Tendría que comérselos? No sintió que podría. Sólo verlos hacía que sintiera una extraña sensación de repudio.

El celular en su bolsillo dejó de sonar, y Lincoln se sintió más relajado. Se dirigió hacia la mesada y tomó el trapo con cuidado; se sentía sumamente húmedo y estaba muy usado. Lincoln lo exprimió hasta sentir que algo se rasgaba y no aumentó más la presión mientras veía el agua negra irse por el caño.

Con cuidado comenzó a limpiar el té de la mesa. Era mejor terminar antes de que Simón regresara. Le agradaba Simón, se veía como uno de los policías buenos de las series de televisión.

Bip-Bip.

Sin querer su mano exprimió el trapo y volvió a mojar la mesa, pero esta vez el agua apestaba y se veía más oscura y espesa. Ahora si se molestarían con él si la veían. Con desesperación comenzó a limpiarla con mayor velocidad y fuerza, pero cada vez que aplicaba presión para pasar el trapo por otro lado, terminaba por humedecerla más. Sentía que continuaría así para siempre si alguien no lo detenía.

Bip-Bip-Bip.

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? ¿Por qué no podía ser más simple? Como la de un niño de once años normal. Se suponía que los niños de once años salen al parque a jugar con otros niños, miran caricaturas, comen golosinas y duermen con ositos de felpa en sus brazos. ¿No podía ser así su vida? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el único que terminara metido en desastre tras desastre? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el único que tuviera toda una guía para sobrevivir a sus hermanas?

Bip-Bip.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar en ese maldito lugar que no quería? Esto no era justo. Nada de lo que estaba viviendo ahora era justo. Restregó con más fuerza mientras sentía como su nariz moqueaba y algunas lágrimas salían lentamente de sus ojos. ¿No había llorado lo suficiente antes? Parece que aún le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

El celular dejó de sonar.

Lincoln terminó de refregar un poco el té de la mesa y exprimió el trapo. Tendría que pasarlo otra vez para que quedara más limpio y nadie sospechara.

Bip-Bip-Bip.

Lincoln tiró el trapo dentro del fregadero y sacó su celular.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó sin importarle quien estuviera tras la línea.

-¿Lincoln?

Lincoln se confundió un momento ante el tono de la voz. No era el mismo que el de aquel desconocido, pero se le hizo algo familiar. Era difícil reconocer las voces por aquel celular tan viejo, pero creyó haberlo oído antes. Fue cuando la realicacion lo golpeó.

-¿Ronnie Anne?

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln? –Su novia preguntó preocupada.

Lincoln se sintió como un idiota. Ronnie Anne había intentado llamarlo antes, y había estado demasiado asustado para atenderlo. Tenía sentido, ella había estado ahí cuando la policía se lo llevó. Por supuesto que lo llamaría.

-Lo siento. Es sólo… mira, han ocurrido muchas cosas. Y todavía no tengo idea de nada. –Se sentó en la silla y se inclinó hasta tener la cabeza cerca de sus rodillas. –Yo… Ronnie Anne. No sé qué está pasando… y mis hermanas…

 _Deberían de haberte abortado directamente._

Lincoln sintió como todo su cuerpo perdía su fuerza y casi deja caer el celular al piso. Las palabras de Lynn seguían vivas en su memoria.

-Lincoln, estoy en camino. –La voz de Ronnie Anne se sentía algo lastimosa, como si se estuviera forzando a mantener la calma.

-¿Ronnie Anne, estás bien? No sé si será por mi teléfono, pero…

-No, Lincoln. No estoy bien. Yo… –Se cortó otra vez y pareció estar llorando. –…Lo siento. Yo… lo siento mucho, Lincoln.

-¿Ronnie?

-Vi que pasó, y ni siquiera pensé en ayudarte. Simplemente me quedé aun lado. –Lincoln tuvo que apartar su oído del teléfono ante ese grito.

-R-Ronnie Anne, está bien. –Nunca antes había escuchado a su novia hablar de esa forma. Quizás era sólo un error del teléfono.

-¡No! No está bien. Estaba tan preocupada por mantener mi reputación de matón de once años que te hice aun lado y dejé que esto pasara. ¿Qué clase de novia soy? Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora por mí, ¿Y ni siquiera puedo tenderte la mano por miedo a lo que piensen un montón de idiotas? –Definitivamente estaba llorando. Lincoln se quedó sin palabras cuando se dio cuenta de eso. ¿Ronnie Anne, estaba llorando? –Pero ahora puedo hacer algo… –Finalmente dijo.

-¿Hacer algo? –Lincoln trató de entender un poco las palabras de su novia. –Ronnie Anne, ¿Sabes qué está pasando? No puedo entender nada. La policía sólo me trajo a mí y… parte de mi familia. –Nuevamente revivió las palabras de Lynn y esperó que Ronnie Anne no se diera cuenta de su voz rota.

-¿Todavía no lo sabes, Lincoln? Él dijo que lo negarías. –¿Él? –No tengas miedo Lincoln. Cuando esté allí, hablaré con la policía, aunque también dijo que en este punto daría lo mismo, los idiotas habrán cavado sus propias tumbas.

-Ronnie Anne, por favor, ¿De qué estás hablando? –Lincoln puso más fuerza de la que debería en esas palabras, pero estaba harto de estar confundido. Desde que entró a la comisaría no entendía absolutamente nada. Le gustaría tener un poco de luz en este asunto. –¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es la persona de la que hablas? Ya estoy harto de estar confundido.

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio espectral. Lincoln revisó el teléfono para asegurarse de que no se hubiera quedado sin batería o se hubiera desconectado. Con los viejos modelos no podía saberse cuando algo malo ocurriría.

-Lincoln, voy para allá. –Finalmente volvió a hablar, y su voz estaba cargada de decisión. –Pero no será sólo para hablar con la policía, será para hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Quizás la policía te lo diga todo cuando llegue, pero al menos quiero apoyarte y que entiendas que lo que va a pasar es lo correcto, Lincoln.

Lincoln presionó el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas. –¡Ya basta, Ronnie Anne! ¡Dime qué pasa! Estoy cansado de ser el único idiota que no sabe nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

-Lo sabes, Lincoln. Y es lo mejor. –Nuevamente hubo silencio detrás de la línea. Lincoln escuchó como Ronnie Anne parecía respirar con fuerza antes de continuar. –Esa familia no te merece.

Entonces la llamada se cortó.

Lincoln tardó en retirar el teléfono de su oído. Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ese modo a Ronnie Anne. Y sus últimas palabras… ¿Por qué había dicho algo tan malo? ¿Su familia no lo merecía?

¿Cuándo todo se había vuelto tan extraño? La policía se lo llevaba, destruían su traje, Lynn lo golpeaba y le decía todas esas cosas tan… feas, y finalmente la llamada de Ronnie Anne. No quería nada de esto. Todo lo que quería era regresar a casa y recostarse en el piso bajo las sabanas, quizás algún día pudiera convencer a sus padres de que no daba mala suerte y le comprarían otra cama, o al menos podría tener el sofá viejo del ático para dormir. Y con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Lincoln comenzaba a creer que se engañaba a si mismo con aquellos pensamientos.

 _Lo sabes, Lincoln. Y es lo mejor._

Recordó los ojos furiosos de Lynn mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa. No, nada de esto podía ser para mejor.

-¿Eh?

Al mirar la pantalla del teléfono se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje. El mensaje era de al menos un minuto antes de haber hablado con Ronnie Anne. Por puro reflejo presionó un botón y lo abrió.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mano comenzó a temblar cuando leyó aquellas pequeñas palabras:

 _Llamada perdida del número…_

El número que siguió a aquellas palabras era totalmente desconocido.

* * *

 **NA: Un capitulo lento y sin mucho desarrollo, pero al menos ahora Lincoln sabe que Ronnie Anne lo apoya. Lo malo (o bueno) es que ella apoya algo por lo que Lincoln seguramente la odiará cuando se entere. Especialemnte cuando trate de convencerlo de que es lo correcto. (Y no crean que Ronnie Anne no se lo dirá a su querido hermano mayor)**

 **En fin, sin pistas por ahora. Sorrry.**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

 **Verdades amargas**

 **…**

-¿Qué hiciste qué, Ronnie Anne? –Lincoln retrocedió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se sentía sumamente traicionado por su propia novia. –Cómo pudiste, creí que… creí qué… –No supo que decir. Quizás su relación nunca le había valido nada a Ronnie Anne , y sólo buscaba formas para seguir torturándolo. Pero esto era pasarse a un nivel diferente.

La miró nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba totalmente furioso.

-¡Retráctate! ¡Diles que era mentira! ¡Has algo!

Ronnie Anne se mantuvo impasible mientras tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Miraba a Lincoln con tristeza, pero más que nada, con mucha lastima.

-No.

Lincoln retrocedió un paso por lo contundente de la palabra. -¿Por qué?

-Es lo mejor. –Trató de acercarse a Lincoln, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio retroceder. –Mira lo que te hicieron, Lincoln. Incluso ahora crees que ellos estaban bien. No te das cuenta de todo el abuso que vives día a día.

-¡Nunca sufrí de ningún tipo de abuso! –Lincoln ya no aguantaba más. ¿Por qué insistía en que fue abusado por su familia? –Ronnie Anne, conoces a mí familia y has estado en mi casa. ¡Sabes que las chicas nunca me tratarían así!

-Te veías feliz. –Dijo con una voz rendida. –Y todo parecía normal. Como si cada día de tu vida hubiera sido lo mismo, y eso es lo más trágico. –Ronnie Anne presionó su teléfono desde su bolsillo. –Te convenciste a ti mismo de que eso estaba bien, y el que nadie hubiera dicho nada durante once años sólo lo reforzó. Durante toda tú vida fuiste desplazado por tus hermanas, fuiste abusado de formas físicas y emocionales, y de un hermano pasaste a un simple-

-¡Basta! –Lincoln se acercó y le gritó a la cara. Hubo un momento en que realmente creyó que le haría daño.–¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

Ronnie Anne lo miró y volvió a presionar su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo mientras desviaba la vista.

- _Esto es lo mejor. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora._ Es lo mejor.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Tienes que retractarte, Ronnie. ¡Por favor! –Lincoln la tomó de los hombros y la agitó un poco. –Retráctate. –Su voz se convirtió en una súplica mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No serviría de mucho. –Simón entró a la cocina.

Lincoln se había quedado en la cocina por lo que parecieron horas antes de que Simón trajera a Ronnie Anne, y ella le explicara todo. Había estado muy incómoda al hacerlo, pero Lincoln ya no podía negar la realidad.

Sus padres fueron acusados de abuso y negligencia infantil.

-Aunque retirara su testimonio, tus propios padres reconocieron su creencia en tú mala suerte y… las cosas que hicieron. –Dijo con cuidado mientras se acercaba a los dos niños. –Y después del incidente donde tú hermana te golpeo, parece que esas creencias fueron inculcadas a tus hermanas.

-¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe? –Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio el pequeño parche de gasas pegado a su mejilla. Hasta ahora no había tenido razones para pensar que sus hermanas lo habían lastimado, pero…–¿Tus hermanas te golpearon, Lincoln?

-No. –Lincoln soltó a Ronnie Anne y retrocedió lentamente. –Yo… tuve un accidente. –Se cubrió la mejilla con su mano mientras trataba de escapar de la mirada de Ronnie Anne.

-¿Quién fue, Lincoln?

-¡Nadie! ¡Nadie me lastimo! Porque nada malo pasó en mi vida. Mi vida es normal; una buena vida. Estoy rodeado de una gran familia que me ama y jamás me haría daño.

-¡Despierta idiota! –Ronnie Anne se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Aquella acción fue tan parecida a Lynn que Lincoln cerró fuertemente los ojos preparándose para el golpe. Ronnie Anne lo notó y lo soltó con una pequeña mueca de culpabilidad. –Ellos te hicieron dormir en el patio, vendieron tus cosas por estar "contaminadas", y como punto final, te obligan a usar un traje de ardilla y lo cierran con candado pensando que eso les dará "buena suerte". ¿Qué clase de familia se preocupa más por una superstición que por su propio hijo, Lincoln? ¿Siquiera lo pensaste? –Ronnie Anne lo soltó en cuando vio al oficial de la puerta acercarse un poco. –Lo siento, Lincoln. Pero tienes que saberlo. Tienes malos padres, y tus hermanas son monstruos.

-¡No las llames así! –Lincoln no permitiría que nadie insultara a sus hermanas. Aun si era Ronnie Anne no se quedaría callado. –Tengo a diez increíbles y hermanas a las que amo y me aman. ¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre eso, Ronnie Anne? Sólo estás celosa de que Bobby pase tiempo con Lori. O quizás estés celosa porque pasó más tiempo con ellas que contigo. ¡Y lo hago porque las amo! Las amo más de lo que te quiero a ti, Ronnie Anne. ¡Ni siquiera estaríamos juntos de no ser por ellas!

-¿Qué clase de chicas te fuerzan a besar a tu propio matón, Lincoln? –Ronnie Anne pasó su mano por sus ojos y sintió algo húmedo que se había acumulado dentro de sus parpados. –Ni siquiera me gustabas en ese tiempo, y de no ser por ese beso ni siquiera me hubiera fijado en ti. Sólo no soportaba que tu hermana estuviera con mi hermano, y por eso me metí contigo. –La verdad fue cruel. ¿Cuántas veces un corazón podía romperse en un sólo día? –¡Ahora Lori me agrada incluso menos que antes! Jamás toleraría que Bobby esté con una perra como ella!

-¡Deja de insultarlas!

-¡Se lo merecen!

-¡No es así! ¡Tú hablaste con ellas muchas veces, Ronnie Anne! ¿Por qué tienes problemas con ellas ahora?

-Porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, ¿Bien? No tenía idea de que abusaban de ti de esa forma. Te veías tan feliz y siempre actuabas como si eso fuera lo más normal en las familias. No parecías molesto ni nada. Simplemente… Feliz.

-¡Porque era feliz!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Lincoln? –Simón intervino en ese punto. –¿Cuánto tiempo podrías vivir así? ¿Hasta que todas tus hermanas se graduaran y se fueran de casa? Seguramente te hubieran dejado sólo sin dudarlo.

-Eso no-

-Lincoln, tus notas en la escuela no son las mejores, ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –No creyó que eso fuera asunto de la policía.

-Son horribles. Apenas llegan al promedio.

-Gracias, Ronnie Anne.

Simón se acercó a Lincoln. –¿Cuántas veces tus hermanas entraron a tu cuarto cuando estabas estudiando y te arrastraron contra tu voluntad a sus propios asuntos? Eres un chico listo, Lincoln. Estoy seguro de que podrías ser uno de los mejores de la clase si tan sólo hubieras tenido un poco de tiempo para ti mismo. Pero ninguna de tus hermanas pensó en tu bienestar académico, y a tus padres sólo les importaba gritarte cuando fracasabas. –Miró a Lincoln directamente a los ojos. –¿Entonces qué, Lincoln? Dentro de diez años ellas estarían cumpliendo sus sueños, y tú seguirías viviendo con tus padres. Cuando miraran atrás sólo verían a un fracasado.

-¡Suficiente de todo esto! ¿Por qué me dices cosas tan malas? Creí que eras bueno. –Lincoln comenzó a llorar. –Dejen de ser tan malos los dos.

¿Por qué le hacían esto? Creyó que podría confiar en Ronnie Anne, pero sólo lo hizo peor. Y Simón no era bueno, si lo fuera no le diría cosas tan malas sobre su familia. Pudo sentir como Ronnie Anne trataba de abrazarlo, pero la alejó con su brazo. No quería volver a tener nada con ella. No podía ni mirarla.

Simón la tomó del hombro y le pidió que se alejara un poco.

Lincoln estuvo llorando desconsoladamente durante unos minutos antes de cansarse.

-¿Q-qué será de mí ahora? –Lincoln preguntó con voz lastimera. No creyó que pudiera volver a casa ahora. ¿Y si las demás lo odiaban también? El golpe que le dio Lynn aun le dolía mucho, mucho más cuando recordaba los ojos de su hermana.

Simón guardó silencio por un segundo antes de contestar. –Te llevaremos al hospital para que te hagan una revisión… En busca de marcas de abuso físico.

-Ellos nunca-

Simón miró la herida en su mejilla.

-…Esto fue un accidente. –Volvió a cubrirse el parche.

-Es algo de rutina en estos casos, Lincoln.

-¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte? –Un hombre de color entró por la puerta. A Lincoln le pareció una persona amenazante, y más aún cuando lo vio y le sonrió. Su sonrisa era algo perturbadora para un niño tan pequeño como él. –Disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Enrique Parkman. Es un gusto conocerte, Lincoln.

-Es mi compañero, Lincoln. –Simón lo señaló.

-¿Qué quiso decir con un lugar para quedarme? –A Lincoln le interesaron mucho más sus palabras que quién era.

-¿No se lo dijiste todavía? –Miró a Simón con reproche.

-Esto no es fácil, Enrique.

Enrique suspiró y se acercó a Lincoln.

-Lincoln, después del asunto con tus hermanas. –Se refería a cuando Lynn lo golpeó. –Creemos que es arriesgado que regreses a casa, claramente tus hermanas mayores son incapaces de encargarse de ti. –Y lo más seguro es que terminara deteniendo a al menos una o dos por los mismos cargos que se le imputan a sus padres. No era algo que Lincoln tuviera que saber todavía.

-No puedo regresar a casa. –Lincoln ya lo sabía. –Ronnie Anne, ¿Me prestarías tu celular? El mío no tiene crédito.

-Podemos darte la contraseña del Wi-fi de la estación, Lincoln. Creo que por esta vez no importara.

En lugar de responder, Lincoln sólo sacó su celular. Los ojos de Simón parecieron oscurecerse mientras veía la basura que Lincoln usaba. Recordó que su hermana mayor parecía tener uno de los últimos modelos en salir al mercado este año. ¿Y le dejaban a Lincoln un pedazo de basura?

Ronnía Anne le tendió su celular, pero Lincoln tuvo problemas para saber cómo usarlo.

-¿Podrías llamar a Clyde por mí? –Le volvió a tender el celular. Ronnie Anne buscó el número en la memoria y se lo devolvió a Lincoln. –…Gracias.

Lincoln estuvo esperando un minuto antes de escuchar un mensaje del otro lado. –Está ocupado. –Bajó lentamente el celular mientras su voz se rompía y volvía a llorar.

Un día.

En sólo un día toda su vida parecía haberse ido al infierno.

Cada risa, cada juego, cada aventura que tuvo con sus hermanas parecía un sueño lejano en esos momentos. Ahora las risas fueron reemplazados por los gritos de Lynn.

 _Arruinaste nuestras vidas._

 _Deberían de haberte abortado directamente._

 _¡Destrozaste a esta familia!_

¡ _Desde este momento, Lincoln, ya no eres parte de nuestra familia!_

Ronnie Anne tomó el celular y lo abrazó.

Un día.

Una llamada.

Y todo se acabó.

* * *

 **NA: En el próximo capítulo habrá un salto de tiempo de una semana. Muuuchas cosas cambiarán un poco en esa semana. Y no, no le daré mala suerte a las hermanas, como ya señalaron antes, eso sólo parecería que quieren a Lincoln de vuelta por ser su pequeño amuleto de buena suerte.**

 **Eso sí, no la tendrán fácil en los capítulos que vienen.**

 **Nada fácil.**

 **Ahora, sin llamadas de Nega no hay pistas. Lo siento.**

 **O, que cruel, aquí les va una chiquita:**

 **-Lo conocen bien.**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

 **Al corriente**

 **…**

Para Lincoln el mundo le parecía algo irreal mientras lo miraba detrás del vidrio de la patrulla de policía. Todo lo que había pasado en sólo una semana se había sentido como sacado de una película, pero era la vida real. Y todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Según Simón, a los casos que involucran niños tienden a darles una gran prioridad. Y este en particular tiene evidencias por todas partes.

Lincoln no podía verlas.

Todo lo que veía el niño era como un montón de personas con traje atacaban a su familia, y como toda la culpa parecía recaer sobre él. Poco después de su encuentro con Ronnie Anne había sido llevado al hospital a realizar distintas pruebas. Las pruebas le parecieron repetitivas, y algunas desagradables. La más horrible fue una en donde lo obligaron a quitarse toda la ropa y comenzaron a revisar todas sus cavidades. Lincoln no era idiota, sabía qué tipo de evidencias buscaban con ese tipo de pruebas, pero su familia jamás le haría algo tan horrible. ¿Es qué nadie puede escucharlo?

Había tenido que quedarse en el hospital mientras le realizaban algunas pruebas. Ronnie Anne había prometido hablar con Clyde de lo sucedido, pero hasta ahora no había recibido noticias de ninguno de los dos. Era como si de un momento a otro hubieran decidido abandonarlo. – _Tal vez traten de salvarse de mi mala suerte._ –Desearía jamás haber comenzado ese estúpido rumor. Lynn tenía razón, todo lo que ocurría ahora era por su culpa.

- _Lynn._ –Las palabras de su hermana mayor aun resonaban con fuerza. Desde ese día no había tenido noticias de ninguna de ellas o de sus padres. Todo lo que sabía es que aún estaban detenidos y esperando fecha para el juico. ¿Y sus hermanas? Simón no le había dicho mucho, sólo que estaban bajo investigación. – _¿Por qué ellas también?_ –A Lincoln le hubiera gustado preguntarlo en voz alta, pero no tuvo el valor. No estaba seguro de si podría resistir lo que le dijeran.

Sacó su celular y trató de ver si tenía algún mensaje de ellas, pero su bandeja estaba vacía. No tenía absolutamente nada de sus hermanas, o sus amigos. Había esperado al menos una llamada de Clyde, o que Ronnie Anne, pero no tenía nada. Ni siquiera habían ido a verlo mientras estuvo en el hospital sometiéndose a todas esas pruebas desagradables.

Lincoln estaba totalmente en blanco. En una semana no había sabido absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando fuera de los muros del hospital. Era como una tortura. Sabía que su familia debía estar muy afectada, y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar. Lo peor de todo, es que posiblemente todas lo culparan del mismo modo que Lynn lo hizo.

- _Sólo era un disfraz estúpido._

Su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Su cuerpo tembló un poco y miró al oficial junto a él: era delgado y tenía un pequeño bigote, miró a Lincoln un segundo y asintió con la cabeza, como si Lincoln estuviera esperando su permiso para atender el teléfono.

Lincoln lo sacó de su bolsillo con dudas, pero recuperó su control en cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla.

Presionó el botón.

-Clyde.

- _Lincoln._ –Clyde lo saludó del otro lado de la línea. – _¿Te encuentras bien? He estado preocupado por ti desde que la policía te sacó del salón._

-Podría estar mejor… –Lincoln murmuró, y esperó no tener que repetirlo, a veces era difícil ser escuchado por ese teléfono. –No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar en ésta última semana, Clyde.

- _Tú familia enfrenta cargos por abuso y negligencia._ –Bueno, parece que sí lo sabía.

-¿Cómo…?

- _Toda la escuela lo sabe, Lincoln. El caso salió en las noticias y los periódicos. Y tratándose de una familia tan grande, llamó mucho la atención. ¿No lo has visto?_

Lincoln no había visto la televisión o leído diarios. Todo lo que había hecho era dormir en una cama de hospital mientras esperaba por más exámenes. Cada vez que los doctores parecían dejarlo en paz, siempre señalaban algo en una libreta y le daban unas pastillas horribles mientras lo preparaban para otras pruebas.

-Dios. –Lincoln pasó su mano por su cabeza. –No tenía ni idea. ¿Qué es lo que se dice, Clyde?

- _Ya están comenzando a surgir distintos rumores sobre tú familia. Algunos de ellos incluso dicen que la razón de abusar de ti es porque eres realmente adoptado._ –Ese ya era una exageración, y a Lincoln le dolió bastante. – _Los más exagerados son de los chicos de secundaria. Ellos dicen que eres un masoquista afortunado._

-No necesito saber sobre eso.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio del otro lado.

- _Lo siento mucho, amigo._ –Las palabras de Clyde se sentían un poco lejanas mientras las escuchaba. – _Tendría que haber estado contigo. Le dije a mis padres lo que había pasado, y ellos me llevaron directamente, pero lo primero que hizo la policía fue interrogarnos a los tres y… Lincoln, las cosas que dijeron sobre tus hermanas._

Lincoln no necesitaba nada de eso viniendo de Clyde. –Nada de eso es cierto.

- _Lincoln, me siento como el peor amigo en todo el mundo._ –Toda la energía parecía haber abandonado a Clyde del otro lado de la línea. – _Tanto tiempo juntos… Somos los mejores amigos, y nunca me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Quizás porque nunca supe cómo se supone que deberían ser las familias, o quizás porque tú hermana realmente me gustaba, o quizás fui simplemente un idiota. Quizás podría haber dicho algo para evitar todo esto, pero ahora es tarde. Me siento muy mal por esto, Lincoln._

-Clyde, esto no es tú culpa. Y te equivocas con mi familia. –Lincoln trató de sonar más animado, su amigo se escuchaba sumamente abatido del otro lado de la línea. –Las conoces, Clyde. Te has quedado en mi casa muchas veces, y nos hemos divertido todos juntos. Sabes cómo son ellas, y las locuras que hacen, pero no son malas.

- _Dios, Lincoln._ –Clyde parecía roto. – _Realmente crees lo que dices, ¿Verdad? Supongo que no puedo culparte, yo mismo solía pensarlo. Pero no… Lincoln, ahora por fin lo veo como lo que era realmente._ –Clyde guardó silencio del otro lado, y su respiración parecía algo dudosa. Lincoln no estaba seguro de a que se refería. – _Lincoln, tu familia abusó de ti._

-¡Maldición, Clyde! ¡No tú también! –Lincoln gritó con fuerza. El oficial a su lado pareció molestarse un poco y Lincoln bajó la cabeza en disculpa. –Clyde, mi familia no era abusiva. Recuerda todo lo que pasamos juntos. ¿Realmente puedes decir que eran abusivos? –Lincoln esperaba que Clyde lo apoyara. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo.

- _Sí._ –La respuesta de Clyde fui instantánea. – _Te hicieron dormir en el patio y te trataron como si fueras una especie de plaga, también estuvo el asunto del traje. No sé cómo no pude verlo antes._ –Era como si hubiera tenido una venda en los ojos que le impedía ver la verdad de la situación de su mejor amigo.

-Clyde… por favor. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Te necesito amigo. –Lincoln no podía creer que incluso Clyde lo traicionara. Ya había sido suficientemente doloroso con Ronnie Anne, en más de una forma. ¿Pero Clyde? Desde que era niño siempre había podido contar con su ayuda.

- _Ronnie Anne tuvo una pelea muy grande con Lynn, ¿Sabes?_

Lincoln olvidó todo lo anterior en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Lynn. -¿Cómo?

- _Ronnie Anne confortó a Lynn por el asunto de la abuso. No sé muy bien que pasó, pero las dos terminaron peleando. Lincoln… Lynn… ella dijo algunas cosas muy malas sobre ti._

El corazón de Lincoln parecía estar cayendo por un oscuro pozo mientras escuchaba las palabras de Clyde. Nuevamente revivió los insultos de Lynn, y su mejilla comenzó a picar como si lo hubieran vuelto a golpear.

- _Creo que estaba enojada cuando dijo todo eso, por lo que quizás se dejó llevar. Aun así, dejó en claro que todo el asunto del abuso podría haber sido real._

-… ¿Qué dijo? –Lincoln no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

- _Es mejor si no te lo digo._

-¿Ronnie Anne está bien? –Decidió no seguir más con el tema. –Sé que es fuerte, pero Lynn no es precisamente débil.

- _Se fracturó el brazo, dos costillas y tiene algunos moretones en la cara, pero sabe cómo defenderse. Lynn terminó con los dos ojos negros y creo que perdió un diente._ –A Lincoln le ofendió que Clyde sonara tan feliz por eso, pero no se sentía de humor para iniciar una pelea. – _Pero como la responsable de la pelea fue Ronnie Anne, terminó por ser suspendida por el resto del mes. Je, ella dijo que valió la pena._

Lincoln sintió deseos de colgar en ese momento.

-¿Por qué me llamas ahora? Ya pasó una semana. –Tenía un poco de resentimiento sobre eso.

- _Lincoln, he estado tratando de llamarte toda la semana. Y no soy el único._ –Le respondió rápidamente. – _Siempre que intentaba llamarte el número me daba fuera de servicio. Intente ir a verte al hospital, pero la policía no me dejó hasta que la investigación concluyera._

-¿Fuera de servicio? –Eso fue lo único que llamó la atención de Lincoln. Ya había sospechado que la policía impidiera cualquier visita, pero no que su número dejara de funcionar.

- _Hace un minuto recibí un mensaje con tú número y una disculpa por la tardanza. Fue algo raro._

Lincoln sintió una extraña preocupación cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué se sentía tan asustado de eso? Sólo había hablado con aquella persona una vez, no era más que una simple voz detrás del teléfono. ¿Por qué sus entrañas parecían agitarse cada vez que pensaba en esa persona? No tendría que ser más que un simple recuerdo. Un acusante anónimo. Alguien de quien no tendría que preocuparse en esta situación. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?

- _Bueno, en cierta forma fue escalofriante._ –Por extraño que parezca, Lincoln no se sintió sorprendido por eso. – _El mensaje decía que me daría una pequeña oportunidad. Que no me iba a juzgar por ser un idiota._

-Eso no suena escalofriante, Clyde. –Lincoln suspiró.

- _O, pero no termina ahí, amigo._ –Lincoln lo suponía. – _Al final había una gran cantidad de puntos; uno debajo del otro, y seguían hasta abajo. Encontré cuatro palabras separadas entre una gran cantidad de puntos:_

 _Yo los veo._

 _Tan hilarante._

 _Es mi derecho._

 _Estoy cansado._

- _Como dije: escalofriante._

Lincoln estaba de acuerdo, le recordó un poco a los poemas de Lucy, pero no parecía un poema en absoluto. Parecía más una simple combinación de palabras, pero le sonaron muy oscuras.

- _Traté de volver a llamar, pero mí número parecía estar bloqueado. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo mandarlo?_

La tenía.

-No, lo siento. Todo es tan extraño para mí también. –El oficial junto a él redujo la marcha mientras comenzaba a aparcar. –Clyde, me están llevando a una casa hogar.

- _¿Una casa hogar?_ –Una casa hogar era un lugar dispuesta de cuidar de niños con problemas. – _¿Dónde?_

-No lo sé. –A Lincoln no le habían dicho mucho sobre ellos. –Acabamos de llegar, la casa parece bonita, aunque aún no veo a nadie. Me dijeron que era una buena familia y que incluso tendría a un niño de mi edad con quien jugar. –Dudó un poco en las siguientes palabras, pero finalmente las soltó. –Estoy asustado, Clyde.

- _Sí. Pero esto es lo mejor Lincoln, desde ahora las cosas mejoraran, ya lo veras. Ya nadie puede lastimarte._

-Por favor, no empieces otra vez. –Lincoln rozó el botón de terminar llamada en ese momento. –Te llamaré luego, ¿Esta bien? Dile a Ronnie Anne que no trate de volver a pelear con Lynn, y por favor, mátenme atento de todo lo que pasa en la escuela. No parece que pueda volver en un tiempo.

- _Lo haré, y espero que al final entiendas que-_

Lincoln presionó el botón para terminar la llamada.

-¿Estás listo, chico? –El oficial le preguntó con una sonrisa. Había sido muy amable desde que entró a la patrulla.

-Sí, sólo. Esto es difícil.

-También lo será para la familia dentro de la casa, escuché que esta será su primera vez acogiendo a un niño. Así que trata de no meterte en muchos líos. –Se acercó un poco a Lincoln y habló en tono conspirativo. –Y no trates de seducir a su hija.

¿Una niña? Perfecto, ¿Podría tenerlo más complicado todavía?

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta, señor.

-Rick. –El oficial lo miró y sonrió. –Puedes llamarme Rick. –Miró hacia la casa. –Parece que la familia está saliendo, ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarla, Lincoln?

Rick salió por la puerta.

Los pies de Lincoln se sintieron como cemento en cuanto pisó la calle. Pensó que podría quedarse parado ahí durante toda su vida. La llamada de Rick lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y comenzó a rodear el auto.

Cuando Lincoln vio a la familia, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con genuina sorpresa. No conocía a la pareja que se esforzaba por sonreír, pero si a la niña junto a ellos.

- _¿Realmente?_

* * *

 **NA; Bueno, ya no vale la pena ocultarlo, de vez en cuando dejo salir una que otra pista en la historia. Ya saben, le da más misterio y dudas cuando les doy una pista directa. En fin, ¿Ya saben quién es Nega?**

 **Ahora otro misterio, ¿Con quién se quedará Lincoln?**


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

 **La decepción de un padre**

 **…**

La había querido desde que nació. La crió con todo el amor que fue capaz, se aseguró de mantener bien vigilado a cualquier patán que pudiera intentar algo contra ella, e incluso le dio una charla bastante larga al hombre a quien la entregaría el día de su boda. ¿En qué se equivocó?

Rita sonrió cuando vio al hombre sentado detrás del vidrio de seguridad. Se sintió un poco avergonzada de tener que hablar con él de aquel modo, y teniendo puesto un traje naranja. Pero ahora que lo veía sentía que todo estaría bien. Se sentó en la silla con emoción mientras descolgaba el teléfono y presionaba una mano contra el vidrio, esperando que aquel hombre que la cuidó toda su vida hiciera lo mismo.

Pero no pasó nada.

Rita estuvo con su mano contra el vidrio unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. El hombre frente a ella no sonreía, y tenía los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba con un rostro pétreo. Rita nunca lo había visto así, aun cuando era niña.

Finalmente sacó su mano del vidrio y su sonrisa se borró mientras sentía que los segundos se volvían eternos.

Aquel hombre de edad suspiró y lentamente tomó el teléfono.

-Pap-

-¿Es verdad? –Se adelantó a su hija.

-¿P-papá? –Sintió un poco de miedo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre por el teléfono. –¿Qué pasa?

-Yo tendría que preguntare eso, Rita. ¿Qué pasa? –Habló con la voz más fría que jamás le había escuchado. –Hace tres días recibí una llamada que no sólo me dijo que Lincoln había sido víctima de abuso, sino que sus propios padres fueron los responsables. Lo tomé como una mala broma y colgué, pero no tardé en recibir otra llamada de mí nieta diciéndome que sus padres estaban en la cárcel y que necesitaban ayuda para pagar sus fianzas. Antes de que digas nada…–La interrumpió cuando vio que iba a decir algo. –¿Es verdad, Rita? Lo que e escuchado en las noticias, lo que me dijo la policía. ¿Todo es verdad?

Rita pareció dudosa de como contestar, no había esperado que su padre le hablara así cuando volviera a verlo. El hombre que siempre había conocido era muy gentil y animado, incluso ahora todavía seguía siendo una persona de actitud jovial que la amaba a ella y a sus nietos. Verlo así le traía una extraña sensación en el estómago, era algo que nunca había sentido.

-Papá… eso no es cierto. –Lo dijo con fuerza. –Nosotros amamos a Lincoln. Lo que pasó es… bueno, hay una explicación para todo esto.

-Estoy escuchando, Rita.

Rita tragó saliva y trató de relatarle a su padre todo lo que había pasado estas últimas semanas. Le dijo sobre el juego de Lynn, y como descubrieron la mala suerte de Lincoln y todo lo que desencadenó ese asunto.

Albert la escuchó en silencio y sin cambiar de expresión. Rita comenzaba a asustarse de verlo así, y cada vez que continuaba relatando los hechos podía sentir como las gotas caían por su frente y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-Y… eso fue lo que pasó… –Tragó saliva, y sintió como si una dura piedra estuviera cayendo por su garganta. –Nosotros… pudimos haber exagerado un poco. Pero la evidencia de Lisa…

-Rita. –Rita se congeló ante la voz fría de su padre. –Quieres decir que escuchaste las teorías hipotéticas de una niña de cuatro años sobre la suerte: algo que no está científicamente comprobado bajo ninguna evidencia científica, y la tomaste como hechos. Lo que hizo que decidieras hacer dormir a tu hijo en la perrera de la casa, impediste que pudiera entrar en su hogar, vendiste sus cosas pensando que estarían contaminadas por la mala suerte, y finalmente, ¡Lo obligaste a usar un atraje de ardilla contra su voluntad!

La voz de Albert crecía entre cada una de sus palabras. Nunca había escuchado a su padre hablar o expresarse de esa forma, no era la imagen que se había hecho de aquel viejito amigable y que disfrutaba jugar con sus nietos.

-Pero… la teoría era tan buena, y… y teníamos que proteger a nuestra familia-

-¡Lincoln es parte de su familia! –Le gritó desde el otro lado. –Es tú hijo, tú único hijo varón. Un niño fantástico que siempre se preocupó por ustedes, ¿Y lo sacan a patadas porque creen que da mala suerte? –Respiró con pesadez y se rascó un poco el pecho antes de continuar. –Y aunque diera mala suerte, sigue siendo tú hijo. Se supone que deberían amarlo, no torturarlo de aquella forma.

-Pero papá… yo-

-No. No quiero oírte. Ya escuché demasiado. –Apoyó un brazo sobre la mesa y cubrió su cara. –¿En qué me equivoqué, Rita? ¿Qué hice mal contigo? Dímelo, por favor. ¿Cuándo aprendiste que una superstición estúpida era más importante que tú propio hijo de once años?

-No. Eso no es así. –Rita se sintió totalmente desconsolada al ver a su padre de aquella forma. Aquel hombre casi parecía a punto de comenzar a llorar. –No hiciste nada malo, papá. Me criaste lo mejor que pudiste. Ninguna niña podría haber tenido un mejor padre.

-¡Entonces cómo terminaste aquí! –Le gritó mientras golpeaba el vidrio con la palma de su mano. –Si hice tan buen trabajo, cómo terminaste detrás de las rejas por una acusación de maltrato infantil. ¿Cómo?

Rita dudó un poco en cómo responder. Comenzó a jadear mientras sentía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. –Yo… no lo sé. Todo… todo parecía tan buena idea en su momento.

-¿Cómo puede ser una buena idea tratar así a Lincoln, Rita? ¿Es que realmente lo odias? ¿Es porque no es una niña acaso?

-¡No! ¡Nunca odiaría a Lincoln! Yo lo amo, especialmente por ser mi único hijo. –En una casa donde solo había dado a luz a niñas, tener un hijo fue algo nuevo. Y desde que lo vio supo que siempre lo amaría.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué terminaste aquí bajo cargos de abuso y negligencia hacia Lincoln? ¿Por qué la policía tiene pruebas de que no sólo lo hiciste dormir en el patio, sino que vendiste todas sus cosas contra su voluntad y lo obligaste a usar un traje que puso en riesgo su salud?

Rita no aguantó más, tapó su boca y dejó salir un grito ahogado mientras empezaba a llorar.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé, papá! –Lloró sin preocuparle que el guardia pudiera sacarla. –Yo… no sé. Todo parecía una buena idea. Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en la teoría de la mala suerte, no querían que las cosas malas siguieran pasando y… y nos presionaron, y luego la teoría. Lisa es muy lista, ya lo sabes papá.

-Lisa tiene cuatro años. Sin importar lo lista que sea, sigue siendo la niña a la que le cambiaste los pañales durante dos años enteros, Rita. –Albert habló de manera agotada. –Así que es cierto, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en sacar a Lincoln de la casa, y luego lo obligaron a usar ese traje. –La miró de una forma que nuevamente puso muy asustada a Rita. –Y ustedes lo permitieron. ¿Cuándo comenzaron a dejarse mandar por sus propios hijos de esa forma? Entiendo que no sea fácil mantener el control con una familia tan grande, ¿Pero realmente permitiste que las cosas llegaran a este punto, Rita?

-Papá, por favor. Nada de esto es lo que queríamos. Pero cuando Lincoln comenzó a usar ese traje las cosas se calmaron, e incluso parecieron ir mejor. Creímos que la mala suerte realmente se había ido, y que nuestra familia podría estar siempre en paz de aquella forma. Quiero decir, la teoría de Lis-

-¡Basta con la teoría de Lisa! –Albert gritó tan fuerte que lo hubiera escuchado aun sin el teléfono. –¿Tratas de echarle la culpa a tú hija de cuatro años, Rita?

-¡No!

-Pues parece que no dejas de mencionar su teoría. –Albert se paró y la miró desde arriba. –Estoy muy decepcionado de lo que hiciste, Rita. Todo lo que escuché de la policía es verdad: cometieron abuso infantil. ¡Y por una puta superstición! ¿Cuándo comenzaste a creer en las supersticiones? ¡Y sí mencionas la teoría de Lisa otra vez, entonces me voy y no volverás a verme otra vez en lo que me quede de vida!

Rita cerró rápidamente la boca antes de poder decir algo.

-No hay palabras para decirte lo decepcionado que estoy, no sólo de ti, sino también de tú esposo, y de todas tus hijas. –Lo pensó mejor antes de añadir algo más. –Bueno, casi todas, Lily es apenas un bebé, por lo que es la única verdaderamente inocente en todo esto.

-Papá… –Rita trató de decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Qué podría decir? Lo que su padre decía era verdad. Habían cometido abuso infantil contra su propio hijo. Cuando veía hacia atrás se daba cuenta de que todo era verdad. ¿Cuántas veces Lincoln les rogó para entrar a casa? Y ese traje, Lincoln lo odiaba tanto que tuvieron que ponerle un candado sólo para evitar que se lo sacara. Y eso no fue todo, con esos recuerdos también vinieron muchos más. Lincoln siempre fue quien se ocupaba de sus hermanas, aún más que ellos mismos que eran sus padres. Aun recordaba a aquel niño sonriente que siempre les daba una mano, aun contra su voluntad.

Rita ya no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar contra el teléfono. No sabía porque aún no se la habían llevado al notar lo inestable que se encontraba, pero en ese momento no le importó. Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar contra el teléfono por donde hablaba con su padre.

Albert no dijo nada, simplemente continuó mirando a su hija con una mescla de pena e ira.

-Lo siento… –Rita pudo decir entre sollozos. –Lo siento… no sé qué… ¿Cómo pudimos? No sé qué nos pasó, papá. Todas se habían vuelto locas, y las cosas estaban tan mal, y entonces Lincoln se fue y… y luego la buena suerte con el traje. Y realmente creímos que daba buena suerte.

-Olvidaron los once años que criaron a Lincoln, y todos los buenos momentos que pasaron como familia sólo por no poder controlar a sus propias hijas. Y terminaste creyendo lo más conveniente. –Albert dijo sin piedad.

Rita no contestó, sólo se quedó llorando contra el teléfono.

-Voy a cuidar de la casa, Rita. –Rita lo miró fijamente detrás del vidrio. –Un hombre de mí edad no puede hacerse cargo de tantas niñas, por lo que algunas tendrán que vivir con su tía Ruth, pero me ocuparé de las mayores.

Rita sintió un poco de alivio al escuchar eso. Las niñas quizás no quisieran quedarse con su tía Ruth, pero en estos momentos era lo mejor para ellas. Lo único en realidad.

-Pero no pagaré la fianza.

Rita tembló un poco cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su padre vivía de su pensión de retiro de la marina, y la fianza que les habían impuesto era realmente alta como para pedirle que la pagara.

-Lo entiendo. –Rita se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. –No podría pedirte que sacrificaras tanto.

-Sacrificaría todo por mi familia, Rita. –Dijo de forma fría. –Algo que tú y el hombre con el que te casaste no pudieron hacer. –Se acercó al vidrio lo mejor que pudo. –No es que no pueda pagar la fianza, es que no quiero pagarla. –La boca de Rita tembló un poco mientras lo escuchaba y volvió a jadear de forma lastimosa. –Ustedes merecen estar aquí por lo que hicieron. No sólo maltrataron a Lincoln, sino que permitieron que sus propias hermanas hicieran lo mismo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. –Se alejó del vidrio y respiró hondo. –¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto, Rita? –No esperó una respuesta y continuó. –Lo peor no es que podrían quitarles a Lincoln de forma permanente. Lo peor es que creo que eso podría ser lo mejor para el muchacho.

Rita no aguantó esas palabras y soltó el teléfono mientras comenzaba a llorar entre sus manos. Esas fueron las peores palabras que podría haber escuchado, y todas vinieron de su propio padre. Fue demasiado para que su corazón pudiera aguantarlo. La simple idea de perder a Lincoln ya era insoportable, y ahora su padre le decía que podría ser lo mejor.

Esta vez el oficial no hizo la vista gorda y se acercó a Rita para sacarla. Rita trató de apartarlo un poco, pero eso sólo consiguió que la forzaran a ponerse de pie. Trató de decirle algo más a su padre, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue como Albert pasaba por la puerta de la salida sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **NA: Sólo para aclararlo, el abuelo Loud (Pop-Pop) se llama Albert, de la misma forma que mí Oc. Esa es una coincidencia que no pasa desapercibida para los Loud en mis otros trabajos, pero rápidamente la dejan de lado cuando se dan cuenta de las pequeñas diferencias que hay entre los dos.**

 **Mientras que Albert (Pop-Pop) es un viejecito feliz, animado y jovial que ama a sus nietos con todo su corazón, mi Albert es un reverendo hijo de puta. (Y aquí entre nosotros, la razón de que fueran con él primero en Consulta, fue porque tenía el mismo nombre que el padre de Rita. ¿Un desgraciado error o una fortuna? Ustedes decidan)**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

 **Nuevo hogar**

 **…**

- _Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla._

La vida de Lincoln se había ido a la basura por una llamada, sus padres fueron detenidos, sus hermanas seguramente lo odiaban, tuvo que someterse a una gran cantidad de pruebas por abuso infantil, su novia había sido suspendida por pelear con su hermana y, muy posiblemente, toda la ciudad conocía la situación.

Y ahora iba a vivir en la casa de su primer amor de primaria.

Cristina lo miró desde detrás de sus padres, tenía puesta su usual falda y camisa azul, una banda naranja en su cabello castaño claro rizado y aretes naranja. Lincoln casi tuvo un nuevo acceso de emociones en cuanto la vio. Cristina había sido su primer amor hace… bueno, meses. A veces Lincoln sentía que las semanas podían ser años enteros cuando se metía en líos con sus hermanas, por lo que no tenía una idea clara de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el asunto del video y su primer trofeo… El que le hicieron sus hermanas por ser un gran hermano.

El recuerdo no hizo mucho por su estado de humor. ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar tanto las cosas desde entonces? Cuando Lincoln pensaba en eso, sólo podía pensar en un nombre: Nega.

-Hola Lincoln. –Una mujer de cabello castaño claro largo se acercó. –Mi nombre es Susana Suárez y mi esposo Carlos Suárez. –Señaló al hombre detrás de ella: tenía el cabello oscuro, un poco de barba y la tez bronceada. –Y creo que conoces a mí hija de la escuela.

Y como lo hacía. Se filmó besando un busto de Edwin con su foto. ¿No había visto el video? Esperaba que no, eso sólo haría las cosas todavía más incomodas.

-Vamos Cristina, acércate. –Lincoln quería decirle que no era necesario, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Todo lo que hizo fue tomar aire y dejarlo salir de una forma que lo hizo sentir ridículo.

Cristina salió de detrás de su padre con dudas mientras se acercaba a Lincoln. Ella parecía tan incómoda como él por este reencuentro. Después del video se había cambiado de clase y no habían cruzado palabra. No es como si antes hubieran hablado mucho, quizás hubieran cruzado una o dos palabras antes, pero Lincoln siempre la admiró de lejos.

¿Cómo terminó viviendo con ella?

-Hola, Lincoln. –Dijo con algo de torpeza mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Lincoln no pudo evitar recordar la reacción en su rostro cuando vio el video, y se sintió aún más avergonzado.

-Hey, Cristina. –Trató de sonar un poco más seguro, pero tampoco la miró a la cara. Se sentía realmente incomodo en estos momentos.

-Anímate un poco, Lincoln. –Rick le dio un golpecito en la espalda. –Parecen una pareja adorable, y tienen a una linda hija. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto?

-¿Mi familia real? –Esas palabras le sonaron un poco crueles, pero nada podría reemplazar a su familia.

-De haber actuado como una familia real nada de esto hubiera pasado, Lincoln. –Lincoln desvió la mirada de Rick y la regresó a la familia Suárez. –Supongo que les dejo al chico, más tarde vendré a traerles sus cosas.

-¿Mis cosas? –Lincoln lo detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

-Sí. ¿Creíste que la ley te dejaría sólo con una camisa y pantalones nuevos? Un oficial fue a la residencia Loud para llevarse algo de tu ropa y algunos objetos personales, y mira que no trajo buenas noticias sobre tu dormitorio.

Lincoln podía imaginarlo. Ahora dormía en el piso con una manta y una almohada, sin mencionar que estaba rodeado de cajas con lo poco que le quedaba de ropa y algunas cosas. Todo lo demás había sido vendido o desechado, y no parecían tener prisa por comprarle algo que podría ser manchado con su mala suerte. O esa es la excusa que le dieron cuando preguntó por una nueva cama.

-Iba a hacer limpieza completa de mi cuarto cuando… hem, todo esto pasó y…

-No te molestes, Lincoln. Estamos rastreando las transacciones de tus padres, dentro de poco tendremos el paradero de tus muebles.

Las palabras de Rick lo hacían sonar como si sus padres hubieran matado a alguien. No eran más que unos estúpidos muebles, podía dormir en el piso. Era incomodo, pero con el tiempo quizás pudieran dejar atrás todo eso de la mala suerte y volver a lo de siempre.

- _Si no fuera por esa llamada._ –Lincoln estaba seguro de que si no fuera por Nega, entonces hace tiempo que las cosas hubieran sido como antes. Quizás incluso mejores, pero ahora no podría saberlo. Aun no entendía como la llamada de alguien tan sospechoso podría ser tomada en cuenta por la policía.

-Ahora les dejo al niño a su cuidado. Trátenlo bien hasta el juicio.

-¿Cuándo será el juicio? –A Lincoln todavía no le habían informado nada de eso.

-No se sabe, pero hasta tener una fecha clara tus padres serán detenidos. Y aun si pueden pagar la fianza, hay una orden de restricción que les impedirá acercarse a ti a menos de veinte metros. –Fue cuando metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña carta. –Hablando de eso, aquí está la orden. –Le tendió la carta a Susana y la mujer la tomó con cuidado. –Nos veremos más tarde, Lincoln. –Le sonrió con amabilidad y revolvió su cabello de una forma que le trajo un poco de dolor a Lincoln.

Lincoln se quedó en la entrada viendo cómo Rick lo saludaba desde la patrulla y se marchaba.

-Bueno, debes estar algo cansado, Lincoln. –Susana puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le habló con ese mismo tono maternal que a Lincoln comenzaba a molestarle. –Cristina, ¿Por qué no le enseñas su habitación mientras les preparo una buena merienda?

Cristina no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza después de un momento.

-Esperamos que te sientas cómodo aquí, Lincoln. Si tienes alguna pregunta o necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírnoslo. –Carlos le sonrió mientras se acercaba a Susana y pasaba un brazo por su hombro. –Seguro dentro de poco todo se solucionará.

Así lo esperaba Lincoln. Pero las cosas no parecían ir tan bien como esperaba. Especialmente desde el asunto de la estación de policía…

-Ahora vamos, les prepararé algo muy rico a los dos. –Susana se separó de Lincoln y su marido mientras entraba por la puerta de la casa. –Vamos Carlos, dejemos que los niños hablen un poco a solas.

-Espero que se lleven bien, y nada de peleas. ¿De acuerdo? –Entró a la casa sin esperar respuesta.

Ahora Lincoln se encontraba viviendo una de sus tantas pesadillas, sólo faltaba mirar abajo y darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo. Por otro lado, de ser así significaría que todo lo que vivió hasta ahora fue una pesadilla, así que miró hacia abajo y se decepcionó tanto como se alivió al darse cuenta de que aún tenía pantalones.

Suspiró y miró directamente a Cristina mientras trataba de sonreír un poco y se rascaba la cabeza. –Hey, Cristina. Sí… esto es un poco incómodo. ¿Sigues molesta por lo del video?

Cristina se sonrojó un poco por eso. –Un poco.

-Sí, es natural. –Lincoln comenzó a moverse un poco en el lugar. –Mira, publiqué ese video para avergonzarme después de avergonzar a mis hermanas y… bueno, sólo es algo que salió. Busqué todas las grabaciones vergonzosas que tenía Luan sobre mí, y las combiné todas. En realidad no lo vi hasta que ya lo había publicado en Internet.

-Por favor, Lincoln. No me recuerdes eso. –Había sido uno de los momentos más incomodos en la vida de Cristina. –Y lamento lo de tus padres.

Las palabras de Cristina fueron como un golpe al hígado y le recordaron a Lincoln cuál era su situación en ese momento. Vivir con Cristina parecía un asunto pequeño comparado con la acusación que sus padres tenían sobre sus cabezas y la relación rota con sus hermanas.

-Yo también. –Lincoln perdió todos sus ánimos con esas palabras. –¿Por qué las personas creen que fui víctima de abuso? Muchos conocen a mis hermanas, y saben que ellas jamás me lastimarían.

-Dijeron que te hacían dormir en el patio, que vendieron tus cosas y luego te forzaron a usar un traje de ardilla cerrado con candado.

Lincoln hizo una mueca ante eso. No tenía mucho de donde defenderse.

-Cristina, yo… reamente no quiero hablar sobre eso. ¿Está bien?

Lincoln tendría que idear un plan para arreglar el problema con sus padres y recuperar el amor de sus hermanas, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer ahora. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y la situación en esos momentos era incomoda.

-Está bien, esto debe ser muy duro para ti, Lincoln. Y no quiero que te sientas incomodo ahora. Así que… ¿Qué tal si dejamos atrás el asunto con el video y eso? Casi nadie en la escuela lo menciona ahora. –Le sonrió mientras extendía su mano hacia Lincoln.

-Sí, eso estaría bien. –Lincoln estrechó la mano de Cristina. Su mano era suave y su sonrisa lo hizo sentir como si se estuviera derritiendo. – _Esto será más difícil de lo que creí._

Y si Ronnie Anne se entera entonces puede darse por muerto.

-Entremos, Lincoln. Te mostraré tu habitación. –Cristina lo guió de la mano mientras entraban a la casa.

- _Vamos, Lincoln. Contrólate, esto es temporal y… y bueno, quizás pueda ser una buena forma de arreglar las cosas con Cristina y podremos ser buenos amigos._ –Y cuando todo se solucione entonces las cosas serían mejor que antes. Sólo había algo que tenía que hacer, y era asegurarse de que todo el malentendido se arreglara.

Y ya creía saber cómo hacerlo.

Pero necesitaría ayuda.

* * *

Ronnie Anne se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala de su casa. La pequeña busca pleitos tenía un pequeño yeso en su brazo y algunas vendas le recorrían el torso por debajo de su una camisa negra. Su aspecto todavía era algo lastimoso de ver, y se había ganado una suspensión por el resto del mes por lo que hizo. Pero lo haría otra vez con tal de tumbarle otro diente a Lynn.

Arriba podía escuchar como su hermano tenía otra acalorada charla con Lori. Ya casi no se comunicaban por mensajes de texto, sino que se hablaban directamente por teléfono y casi siempre era a gritos. Especialmente después de su pelea con Lynn, pero más de una vez el nombre de Lincoln podía ser escuchado.

Ronnie Anne se preguntó cuánto tardaría en dejar a esa perra sin valor. Nunca entenderá que ve su hermano en esa chica, ¿Tetas? ¿Trasero? Tenía que ser algo de eso, porque estaba segura de que no era su encantadora personalidad.

Su teléfono sonó sobre la mesa junto al sofá.

Ronnie Anne hizo una mueca de dolor mientras extendía su brazo para tomarlo y lo atendió sin fijarse quien era. –¿Hola?

- _Hola Ronnie. Nega. Sólo quiero que sepas que Lincoln se está quedando en casa de Cristina. Ya sabes, la chica que le gustaba tanto como para poner su foto en un busto de vampiro y darle besitos sin parar. Adiós._

El teléfono cortó en ese momento.

Ronnie Anne se quedó con el teléfono sobre su oreja y la boca abierta por lo que había escuchado.

* * *

 **NA: Les seré sincero, quería que Lincoln se quedara en casa de Haiku. Tenía muchas ganas de experimentar con ese personaje desde hacer tiempo, pero luego caí en el cliché del viejo amor y esas cosas. De todas formas no tendría que cambiar mucho, y puede que me ayude experimentar con Cristina.**

 **Tampoco conozco su apellido o los nombres de sus padres, así que los inventé. Pequeños detalles que espero no les arruinen la lectura.**

 **Y como un simple dialogo cuenta, aquí la pista:**

 **-Le interesa mucho Lincoln. (Los estoy matando con esto. Ah ha ha ha ha)**

 **PS: ¿No notaron que el policía que acompañó a Lincoln tenía el mismo nombre que un personaje oscuro en otro de mis trabajos? Da que pensar, ¿No?**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

 **Primera noche**

 **...**

Afuera ya se había hecho de noche. Lincoln vio las calles por la pequeña ventana de su nueva habitación. Era muy diferente a su antiguo cuarto: más grande, y no tenía ventilación. Lincoln no sintió que pudiera dormir bien, todo esto era demasiado nuevo para él, y había pasado demasiado rápido.

Los Suárez habían sido muy amables, demasiado en realidad. A Lincoln comenzaba a molestarle el modo suave en que le hablaban, y como siempre le sonreían. Pudo sentir una parte oscura dentro de él mismo que tuvo curiosidad por ver que tan amables serían si tirara toda la merienda al piso y comenzara a destrozar las ventanas. Incluso estuvo a punto de insultar a Susana cuando lo tomó de la mano en la mesa y le dijo que podía contar con todo su apoyo. Entendía que fuera amable, pero todo esto era demasiado para el joven Loud.

Cristina, ella al menos lo trataba normalmente. No había tocado el tema de su familia y habían podido hablar relativamente bien durante el día. Le dio un pequeño tur por la casa, se aseguró de mostrarle su habitación en el segundo piso antes que nada, y luego le mostró donde estaba el baño, la cocina, la sala y el patio trasero.

En el patio trasero Lincoln pudo ver un árbol que le recordó un poco al de su casa, pero este tenía un pequeño columpio. Cristina le había ofrecido probarlo, pero declinó lo mejor que pudo. Cada vez se sentía más molesto, y entre más horas pasaban más deseos tenía de gritar.

Todo era tan diferente.

Lincoln se acercó a una caja contra el rincón de la habitación. Rick cumplido su palabra y había traído una caja con algunas de sus cosas: ropa, algunos comics y unos juguetes. Lincoln había esperado encontrar a Bun-Bun dentro de la caja, pero parece que el policía que hizo el retiro no lo tomó en cuenta. Eso lo deprimió mucho, no creyó que pudiera dormir sin su pequeño amigo de peluche.

Puso toda la ropa de la caja sobre la cama, no era mucha, sabía que la mayoría de sus prendas habían sido tiradas por la mala suerte que pudieran tener, eso o para impedir que se quitara el traje tanto como fuera posible. Los juguetes eran un pequeño avión y un pequeño tren que realmente era de Lily. Tomó uno de sus comics por la punta y lo tiró aún lado sin mucho interés.

-Esto es real. –Murmuró. Hasta ahora había esperado que todo fuera algo pasajero, o alguna clase de broma. Qué algún personaje llamativo de algún reality apareciera y le dijera algo como "te atrapamos", pero al ver sus cosas sobre la cama se había dado cuenta de que todo era totalmente cierto.

La denuncia fue real.

Todo estaba pasando.

Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Todo esto estaba mal. ¿Qué hacía durmiendo en casa de los Suárez? Tendría que estar ahora en su cama, o en la cobija improvisada que era su cama. ¿Cómo terminó metido en todo esto?

-Quiero volver a casa. –Murmuró. Ya comenzaba a sentir deseos de comenzar a llorar cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Lincoln se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo y trató de sacar una sonrisa. –Adelante. –Dijo con algo de esfuerzo.

-Lincoln. –Cristina entró por la puerta.

Lincoln sintió como si su corazón hubiera intentado una vuelta doble en el aire y hubiera caído de cabeza contra el piso en cuanto vio a Cristina. La chica ya no tenía su banda en la cabeza ni sus aretes, y estaba vestida con un lindo vestido de seda azul que dejaba ver sus pantorrillas y sus brazos. Lincoln tragó saliva y trató de no ver su pijama mientras trataba de calmar su corazón. No le fue muy difícil, sólo pensó en todos los golpes que recibiría de Ronnie Anne si llegaba a enterarse de todo esto.

-C-Cristina. –La saludó lo mejor que pudo mientras trataba de verla a la cara. –¿Hay algún problema?

-Mamá quiere saber si estás bien, o necesitas algo para dormir.

Bun-Bun sería un buen inicio.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que… todo esto es tan nuevo. Tan silencioso. En mi casa siempre estaba escuchando música rock del cuarto de Luna, o Lynn quería practicar alguna llave de lucha conmigo. –Se sintió un poco incómodo al volver a pensar en Lynn. Ahora cuando pensaba en su hermana adicta a los deportes, todo lo que podía ver era el rostro furioso de aquella chica que deseó su aborto. –Esto es muy diferente.

-¿Llaves de Lucha? –Cristina parpadeó un poco mientras la veía.

-Sí, mis hermanas tenían muchos gustos diferentes y eso. Ya sabes cómo son las familias. –Trato de desviar un poco el tema de Lynn. –Espero no estar causándoles problemas al quedarme aquí.

-Para nada. En realidad, fue mamá quién quiso prestar nuestra casa para albergar a niños cuyas familias tengan problemas legales y eso. –Cristina entró en la habitación y comenzó a mirarla. –Espero que no te incomode el cuarto, es un poco pequeño.

Para Lincoln era demasiado grande, pero ese pensamiento fue opacado cuando Cristina pasó junto a él. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil hablar con ella? Ya tenía novia y había creído que podría seguir adelante, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto ahora?

-Lincoln. ¿Esto es todo lo que trajo ese policía? –Cristina señaló la ropa de Lincoln sobre la cama. –¿Esto es todo lo que tenías?

Lincoln se sintió ofendido por eso. Eso no era todo lo que tenía, pero la mayoría de sus cosas fueron desechadas. Por otro lado, decirle eso a Cristina posiblemente no mejoraría las cosas.

-…Hay más en la casa, simplemente no pudieron traerlo todo. –Hasta él mismo podía reconocer la mentira en sus palabras, pero Cristina no dijo nada más mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cerradas.

Lincoln se sintió molesto al verla ahí sentada. Le gustaría estar sólo, y por mucho que Cristina pudiera haberle gustado antes, el verla ahí sentada sólo hacía que se sintiera más molesto.

-¿Quieres hablar un poco? Mamá dijo que podrías necesitar hablar.

En lo que refería a Lincoln en ese momento, Susana podía irse al infierno. Desde que llegó no había dejado de tratarlo como si fuera una especie de retrasado o paciente terminal. Y ahora Cristina actúa como si necesitara apoyo moral o algo así. Tuvo muchas ganas de gritarle en ese momento, de decirle que se largara y lo dejara sólo.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

Lincoln sintió como toda la ira se extinguía al escuchar el tono de su teléfono. Ahora sólo se sentía preocupado y asustado.

Se olvidó totalmente de la presencia de Cristina y sacó su teléfono. Cuando vio de quién era la llamada sintió un poco de alivio, pero también se asustó.

Presionó aceptar llamada.

-Ronnie Anne.

- _¡¿Te estás quedando con Cristina?!_

La cabeza de Lincoln casi salió disparada por el grito, e incluso Cristina dio un pequeño salto sobre la cama cuando escuchó la clara voz de la chica mexicana. Se notaba que estaba molesta.

-¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Estás bien? Escuché que peleaste con Lynn y-

- _Olvídate de esa perra y respóndeme._ –El insulto lo ofendió.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –Lincoln dijo con molestia. No estaba de humor para que le gritaran. –¿Hace una semana que no me llamas y ahora lo haces sólo porque me estoy quedando en la casa de los Suárez? ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

- _Idiota, hace una semana que trato de llamarte. Incluso traté de meterme al hospital, pero la policía me sacó. ¿Crees que no estaría preocupada por ti? Le acabo de pedir tú número a Clyde. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo cambiaste?_

Porque no lo sabía. Lincoln no lo había cambiado, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No fue algo que yo decidiera, y ya viste mi teléfono. No puedo conectarme a Internet ni nada.

Ronnie Anne pareció mascullar algo desde el otro lado de la línea, y finalmente pareció calmarse un poco.

- _Está bien. Lo siento, sólo estoy molesta. ¿Realmente estás quedándote en casa de Cristina? ¿La misma chica de la foto que le pegaste a ese estúpido busto de vampiro y besaste en aquel video?_

Cristina se tapó la cara con las manos al escuchar la voz de Ronnie Anne por el teléfono. Sus mejillas ya comenzaban a oscurecerse de la vergüenza. A Lincoln realmente le gustaría saber cómo poder bajar el volumen de esos viejos teléfonos.

-Sí, Ronnie Anne, y no, yo no lo escogí. La policía me trajo aquí. –Trató de calmar un poco a su novia con esas palabras, pero había otro tema que quería hablar con ella. –¿Realmente te peleaste con Lynn en la escuela?

- _Sí._ –Ronnie Anne habló sin dudar. Incluso parecía orgullosa de ellos. – _Y lo volvería a hacer._

Lincoln pasó su mano por su frente. –No, Ronnie Anne, no debiste. No quisiera verte lastimada ni a ti, ni a ella.

- _¡La puta no dejaba de gritar que todo era por tú culpa y la mala suerte que tienes pegada! Y eso no fue lo peor que dijo, ¿Querías que me quedara callada cuando mi novio es intimidado por su propia hermana?_

Lincoln sintió un sudor frío mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia la forma sentada de Cristina, ¿Había posibilidades de que ella hubiera escuchado? No parecía haber reaccionado mucho al escuchar lo que Ronnie Anne dijo.

-Ronnie Anne. –Lincoln se alejó un poco y habló en voz baja. –Cristina está aquí, así que-

-¡ _¿Está ahí?! ¡Son las diez de la noche, Lame-O! A menos que estés teniendo una reunión con toda su familia en la sala, ¡exijo una explicación!_

Lincoln se encontró sin palabras ante eso. ¿Qué podía decir ahora para calmar a Ronnie Anne?

-Bueno, verás. –Le costó un poco encontrar las palabras exactas. –Estaba caminado un poco por el cuarto que la familia Suárez me preparó… y ella tocó la puerta y-

-¡ _¿Estás a solas con ella?!_

Lincoln sentía que había cavado su propia tumba con eso.

-Por favor, Ronnie Anne. ¿No puedes tenerme algo de confianza? Sabes que nunca te engañaría. –Tomando en cuenta que lo mataría de mil maneras distintas si siquiera pensaba en hacerlo. –Y Cristina no se siente de esa forma hacia mí. No tienes de que preocuparte. –De repente Lincoln se sintió realmente viejo, como si no tuviera sólo once años, sino toda una vida vivida. –Y no me encuentro en el mejor estado de ánimo para discutir. A sido una larga semana y estoy cansado. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? Quizás en persona, me vendría bien salir un poco después de estar encerrado en el hospital.

- _Está bien._ –Ronnie Anne se escuchó un poco más relajada del otro lado. – _Lo siento, pero no me gustó enterarme de que te estabas quedando con ella, tomando en cuenta que fue tú primer amor y todo eso._

Lincoln se golpeó la cabeza con el teléfono, y se sintió aún más avergonzado cuando escuchó una pequeña risa escapar de la boca de Cristina. Al menos alguien parecía estarse divirtiendo con todo esto.

-No hay problema, sólo… mañana nos vemos, ¿Está bien? –Lincoln sólo quería colgar antes de que Ronnie Anne pudiera decir algo más que lo avergonzara. ¿No se suponía que debían mantener la relación en secreto? –Espera, ¿Cómo te enteraste que me estoy quedando con la familia de Suárez? Ni siquiera Clyde lo sabía.

Del otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Ronnie Anne?

- _Llamé a la estación de policía. Cuando les conté sobre nuestra relación me dieron el nombre de la familia. Después de eso llamé a Clyde para preguntarle por tú número y de paso le dije dónde estabas._

Las palabras de Ronnie Anne le sonaron un poco forzadas, pero Lincoln no quería alargar más todo.

-Está bien, ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?

- _Bien, ¿Volverás a la escuela, Lincoln?_

-Yo… no lo sé. La policía no me dijo nada sobre eso y… no estoy seguro de que es lo que haré. –Aunque volver a la escuela sería una buena forma de volver a su rutina. Sólo faltarían las diez hermanas que lo llaman a cada rato.

- _Tomate el tiempo que necesites Lincoln, y no trates de forzarte. En realidad, no creo que sea bueno que vuelvas a la escuela tan rápido, aún hay muchos rumores sobre lo que pasó, y no te dejarían en paz._

Lincoln no necesitaba a un grupo de curiosos que lo molestaran.

-Está bien, supongo que no importará si me tomo un descanso de la escuela. –La idea no le pareció muy atractiva, pero no quería cruzarse con un montón de curiosos que vio su caso por la Tv. –Nos veremos, Ronnie Anne.

- _Nos veremos… Y Lincoln._

-¿Sí?

Ronnie Anne pareció un poco dudosa detrás de la línea.

- _No es nada, te lo diré cuando nos veamos. Buenas noches._

Ronnie Anne colgó primero y Lincoln se quedó viendo el teléfono.

Fue en ese momento que recordó que Cristina estaba en el cuarto y la vio mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-Esto es… –Lincoln dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa mientras guardaba el teléfono. –Verás, Ronnie Anne y yo… pues…

-Están en una relación, ya lo sabía.

-¿Lo sabías? –Lincoln sonaba incrédulo.

-Lincoln, toda la escuela sabe que sales con Ronnie Anne Santiago. –Cristina se paró de la cama. –Ustedes parecen los únicos que no se han dado cuenta de que todos lo saben.

La revelación dejó en shock a Lincoln. ¿Hace cuánto que la escuela entera lo sabía?

-Sonaba muy preocupada por teléfono, y escuché sobre la pelea que tuvo con Lynn en la escuela. Dicen que fue muy grande, y que tuvo suerte de sólo tener una suspensión.

Ya podía imaginarlo, sólo esperaba que Clyde le hubiera dado su mensaje de que no volviera a pelear con Lynn. De todas formas se lo diría la próxima vez que la viera.

Cristina caminó hacia la puerta. –Bien, espero que te sientas cómodo aquí. Mamá también me dijo que si quieres un vaso de leche o chocolate, no dudes en servírtelo en la cocina. Que mientras estés aquí esta es tú casa.

No. Ese lugar nunca sería su casa. Lincoln había crecido en una casa rodeado por todas sus hermanas y sus padres. La casa de Cristina era buena, y sus padres parecían realmente amables, pero nunca podía considerar ese lugar su casa.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Estás bien?

No.

-Sí. Sólo un poco cansado, creo que me cambiaré y me iré a dormir.

Cristina le sonrió. –Que tengas buenas noches, Lincoln.

-Gracias Cristina. Tú también. –Cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que Cristina comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

-Uf… Eso fue demasiado. –Aún se sentía algo alterado de haber visto a Cristina en su ropa para dormir, pero al menos ya no se sentía molesto.

Se tiró de cara contra la cama, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que era el mismo lugar donde Cristina se había sentado.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar en su bolsillo y dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola? ¿Ronnie Anne?

- _Hola Lincoln._

Lincoln se separó de la cama y se levantó con lentitud al reconocer la voz detrás de la línea. Aun le sonaba algo familiar, pero seguía algo distorsionada.

-Nega.

* * *

 **NA: Creo que me estoy enganchando demasiado con esta historia.**

 **¿Un saludo sería suficiente para dar una pista? Bueno, dije cada vez que Nega hablara, así que tengo que cumplir. Pero como sólo fue un saludo no será una pista muy grande.**

 **-No es vecino de los Loud. (Ja, los maté)**

 **En fin, faltan unos pocos capítulos y después haré otro pequeño salto. Y en lo referente a las hermanas, tengan paciencia, tendrán su parte en esta historia.**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

 **Demente**

 **…**

-Retira la denuncia. –Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Lincoln.

- _Yo también estoy feliz de hablar contigo, Lincoln. Intenté llamarte en la estación de policía, pero no me respondiste, eso fue de muy mala educación, ¿Sabes?_

-Dejada de jugar, Nega, o como quiera que te llames. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hiciste? Mis padres están detenidos, mis hermanas me odian como no tienes idea, y quizás nos separen para siempre. Todo por tú ridícula mentira.

- _Lo sé. Eso mismo te dije la primera vez que hablamos. ¿Y de qué mentira estás hablando, Lincoln? Hasta donde sé, no he dicho ninguna mentira. Pero tranquilo, no estoy enojado. Con niños como tú, a veces las verdades pueden ser tomadas como las peores mentiras. Pero tranquilo, con algo de tiempo y mucha terapia, podrás darte cuenta de la mierda de familia que tenías._

-¡No los insultes! –Lincoln le gritó. En ese momento no le importó mucho que los Suárez pudieran escucharlo, sólo quería decirle a Nega todo lo que ocasionó.–Mi vida era perfecta antes de que llamaras a la policía: mi familia me amaba y siempre nos estábamos divirtiendo juntos. ¿Cómo pudiste arruinar todo eso?

Del otro lado de la línea Lincoln pudo escuchar una débil risa, entonces hubo murmullos que no pudo reconocer. Sintió deseos de volver a gritarle para que le pusiera atención.

- _¿Familia amorosa? Todo lo que yo vi fue a un niño que fue descuidado a favor de sus hermanas, las mismas chicas que abusan de él en cada oportunidad que tienen. Chicas que olvidan todo lo bueno y caritativo que ha sido su hermano y se aprovechan de él y su amabilidad. Perras sin corazón que no les importa absolutamente nada más que ellas mismas y su propia felicidad, aun si es a costa de la tuya. Y tus padres, aquellos que deberían protegerte más allá que cualquiera, todo lo que hacen es ocultarse y temblar de miedo cada vez que hay una pelea. ¿Eso te parece una familia amorosa, Lincoln? Quizás si seas un poco masoquista después de todo._

Lincoln presionó el teléfono con fuerza. Era cierto que había veces en que sus hermanas habían sido injustas o incluso abusivas, pero siempre habían compensado todo eso. Tarde o temprano ellas demostraban que lo amaban y se preocupaban por él.

-Tú no sabes de familias.

- _¡No me hables de familias maldito mocoso! ¡Yo sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre la familia! ¡Sé cada maldito detalle de cada maldita hermana que tienes! Maldición, incluso conozco su talla de sostenes y cuando Luna comenzó a masturbarse con el puto cantante gay que tanto admira._

Lincoln se apartó del teléfono con algo de miedo cuando escuchó ese estallido por parte de Nega. ¿Qué había dicho?

Nega volvió a balbucear algo detrás de la línea, parecía estar hablando acaloradamente con alguien, y luego lo volvió a escuchar reír.

- _Lo siento por eso, pero se sintió tan bien. No tienes idea de la última vez que me enfadé, yo tampoco. Todo es tan nuevo y fresco, no tienes idea de lo bien que la estoy pasando aquí. Me siento increíble, Lincoln. Increíble._

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Lincoln cayó sobre la cama mientras luchaba por no llorar. –Todo esto… todo esto es horrible. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasé en la comisaría? ¿Lo que Lynn me dijo?

- _…Puedo imaginarlo._

-No. No puedes. –Lincoln se tiró de espaldas contra la cama. –Por favor, Nega. Retira la denuncia contra mis padres. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Quiero que Lynn me despierte con una llave de lucha, separar a las gemelas cada vez que pelean, ayudar a Lucy con sus poemas y escuchar los chistes malos de Luan. –La imagen llorosa de su hermana amante de los chistes aun lo perseguía. Jamás había visto a Luan tan devastada. –Nega, sólo… sólo quiero que todo esto termine.

- _¡HA! ¿Terminar? Lincoln, esto sólo puede terminar de una forma. ¿Créese que todo se solucionará solo porque llame a la policía y les diga algo como "hey, sólo bromeaba"? La policía tomó testimonios, y tiene evidencia. Esto no terminará hasta que se dicte sentencia y se decida que hacer contigo._

-¡Retira la denuncia! –Eso era lo único a lo que Lincoln podía aferrarse ahora. –Quiero recuperar a mí familia.

- _De haber sido una verdadera familia nada de esto hubiera pasado, Lincoln. ¿Cuántas veces te usaron? ¿Cuántas veces abusaron de ti? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que tú número telefónico es diferente? Me era más fácil cámbialo que revisar tus mensajes. ¿Tus padres alguna vez consideraron lavar la boca de Lola con jabón? No tienes idea de todas las palabras que esa niña se sabe._

Lincoln sintió muchos deseos de insultarlo en ese momento y colgar la llamada. No sabía si estaba a punto de llorar o comenzar a gritar. Esta era la primera vez que realmente sentía que odiaba a alguien. Su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que Nega había sido la causa de que toda su vida se destruyera.

-Yo los amo, y los quiero de regreso.

- _¿Y entonces qué, Lincoln? Si todo volviera a ser como antes regresarías a ser un muñeco de trapo que es arrojado de un lado a otro. Ni siquiera tus hermanas menores te respetan, maldición, le tienes miedo a una niña de seis años. ¿Tienes idea de lo patético que es eso? Incluso te dejas mangonear por una de cuatro. ¿Cuánto tiempo para que la pequeña Lily aprenda que su hermano se deja tirar de un lado a otro? Y a tus padres ni parece importarles. Les resulta más fácil dejar que su hijo de once años se lleve toda la mierda._

En ese momento Nega pareció tener otro ataque de risa, y volvió a murmurar algunas palabras que Lincoln no pudo escuchar.

- _Lo siento, nunca creí que hablaría así. ¿Eso es lo nuevo de todo esto? ¿No puedes sentirlo, Lincoln? Todo es tan hilarante. ¡Y es trágico! Fuiste un niño abusado por su propia familia, y algunos de ellos te culpan por eso. ¡Por mala suerte! ¿No puedes ver lo divertido de todo esto? Debiste haber escuchado sus testimonios, tengo un lindo video de eso, te lo mandaré cuando mejores tu celular._

-¡Deja de reírte de esto! –Lincoln estaba cansado de escuchar a la persona detrás del teléfono. –Dime quien eres, y porque hiciste esto. Tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿Estabas hablando con alguien ahora? ¿Quién más está contigo? Quiero que me digas todo. Destruiste mi vida, al menos dime porque.

- _Oh, te lo diré todo Lincoln. Cuando llegue el momento. En ese momento te diré quién soy y porque hice esto. Quiero decir, tampoco lo hice porque me importe un rábano que sufrieras de abuso, pero tu situación familiar no es conveniente para mí. Especialmente por lo del asunto del traje. Aun me pregunto cómo no moriste de inanición en esa cosa. ¿Sera la "suerte"? Ha, a que te recordé a Luan con ese chiste. ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor, Lincoln?_

-Estás loco, y cuando la policía lo vea sabrán que no tienen que tomar nada de lo que dices en serio. –Para Lincoln, Nega ya no podía ser considerado una persona racional. Su voz cambiaba y su forma de hablar se volvía muy diferente, tenía lo que parecían ataques de risa y no dejaba de murmurar lejos del teléfono.

- _¿Loco? Quizás. Pero creo que tengo un poco de derecho a estar loco. ¿O quizás estoy cansado? Sí, creo que es un poquito más esto último que lo primero. Y por eso te necesito, Lincoln. Necesito que entiendas que fuiste un pobre y tonto niño abusado, que tus hermanas te trataron como un sirviente y toda la familia te señalaba con el dedo cuando algo malo pasaba. O no lo hagas, la ley seguirá su curso y verán que hacer contigo. Sólo necesito que siguas el ritmo de todo hasta que nos veamos cara a cara. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Sí, puedes. Tengo mucha confianza en ti, Lincoln._

La voz de Nega había cambiado a una más suave y lejana, parecía comenzar a mascullar algunas cosas.

-Te encontraré, a ti y a cualquier persona que te ayude. Te encontraré y te llevaré con la policía. Una vez que lo haga, será a ti a quién encierren por todo lo que hiciste. –Lincoln nunca antes había hablado tan enserio en toda su vida. Encontraría a Nega, y terminaría con todo lo que inició su llamada.

- _Lo harás, cuando yo te diga dónde encontrarnos. ¿Ayuda? Yo no los llamaría una ayuda, son más bien compañeros indeseables. Pero no tengo mucho de donde escoger. Y de vez en cuando es divertido ver lo que hacen y como lo hacen. No lo entenderías._

Eso significaba que había más de una persona con Nega. Lincoln no sabía quiénes eran o cuales eran sus intenciones, pero encontraría a cada uno de ellos y los llevaría a la policía. Una vez que lo hiciera recuperaría a toda su familia.

- _¿Sabes? Nada de esto debería estar pasando. Al principio todo fue tan confuso y nuevo que sólo quería tirarme contra el primer auto que viera en la calle. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que estaba asustado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que algo me asusto? Pero está bien. ¿Tienes ganas de masturbarte ahora mismo, Lincoln?_

Lincoln jadeó un poco y alejó el teléfono de su oreja. ¿Qué tipo de persona cambia tanto los temas de esa forma?

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?

- _¿Por qué estoy loco? Tú dime. De todas formas, ¿No sientes ganitas? Quiero decir, estás en casa de tu antiguo amor, ¿Ya tuviste alguna situación incómoda? Supongo que no, ya que acabas de llegar. Pero al menos debiste verla en sus ropas de dormir._ A que el corazón te dio un vuelco.

-¡Deja de hacer esto! No estoy jugando. –Lincoln ya estaba harto de todas las tonterías que estaba escuchando. Nega no era consciente del daño que había causado, dudaba que fuera cociente de nada. Un hombre loco era todo lo que era. –Nega, si todavía te queda algo de cordura, por favor, detén todo esto.

- _Y yo creía que Lynn era la más terca. Ya te lo dije, Lincoln: Aunque me encierren en el manicomio, nada de esto se va a arreglar. Tus padres cometieron uno de los peores crímenes a su propia progenie. Y no fuiste el único afectado, ¿Crees que la mayoría de tus hermanas serían así si tus padres no fueran unos cobardes que sólo aparecen cuando todo está en calma? Tómalo de esta forma: ahora Lily no tendrá que crecer bajo aquella influencia. Hablando de Lily, te había llamado para darte una buena noticia sobre ella. ¿Cuál era?_

Lincoln colgó antes de poder escuchar nada. No necesitaba seguir escuchando desvaríos.

Se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos mientras hablaba con Nega y comenzó a golpear su almohada una y otra vez sin parar. A Lynn siempre le había servido golpear algo para sentirse mejor, y Lincoln ahora realmente quería golpear algo. Nega no era más que un loco cualquiera que había decidido arruinar su vida.

-Maldita sea. –Lincoln arrojó la almohada hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

Pudo sentir como su corazón latía muy fuerte mientras se decidía entre seguir golpeando la almohada y romper a llorar.

Finalmente hizo los dos.

* * *

 **NA: Sí, sé que Lincoln está tardando en darse cuenta de que realmente sufrió de abuso, pero después de vivir una vida entera de esa forma, no es como si conociera algo diferente. Y siempre creyó que era lo normal en las grandes familias.**

 **Aprenderá.**

 **Momento de pista:**

 **-La pista está en el capítulo.**

 **PS: Sí, me emocioné demasiado. Creo que me tomaré un descansito y le daré una revisión a Animatronic Loud.**


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

 **Discusión de hermanas**

 **…**

Una semana, y la casa Loud se encontraba en el estado más sombrío que nunca había estado antes. En esa semana la prometedora vida de nueve chicas talentosas se había desecho por la visita de la policía.

Después de que sus padres fueran detenidos y a la espera de su juicio, la tensión se había vivido de distintas maneras en la casa Loud. La mayoría de las hermanas habían entrado en un gran estado de depresión y confusión. Nadie en la casa podría saber que sería de ellas. Había algunas, especialmente entre las menores, que aún les costaba asimilar la noticia. Hace una semana su vida era perfecta, y al siguiente momento tuvieron que ir a vivir con su horrible tía Ruth.

Lori creyó que con la llegada del abuelo Loud, las cosas podrían mejorar. Pensó que les ayudaría a pagar la fianza de sus padres. Pero fue todo lo contrario, todo lo que les dijo fue lo decepcionado que estaba de todas ellas y que sus padres realmente habían cometido un crimen grave. Algo del que ninguna de ellas era inocente.

Después de esa charla con su abuelo, Lori había sentido mucho miedo de quedarse a solas con él, algo que jamás creyó posible. Y su relación con Bobby no era la misma, en cuanto la acusación fue dada a conocer, Bobby le estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas sobre si todo era verdad, y le exigió una explicación de que había estado pasando con el pequeño niño a quién amaba como un hermanito. Todo se había ido para peor después de aquella pelea con Lynn. Su relación con su Bobby pendía de un delgado hilo que cada día se tensaba más, y tarde o temprano terminaría por romperse.

¿Qué pasó realmente? Ni siquiera ella podría comprenderlo. La policía sólo dijo que un denunciante anónimo había acusado a sus padres por maltrato y negligencia, y entonces sus padres habían sido interrogados y finalmente arrestados. Les habían tomado declaración y… las cosas realmente no pintaban bien. Lori sabía que lo que pasó con Lincoln era claramente un abuso, pero en la casa Loud todo eso era algo cotidiano, al menos por lo que veía. Siempre estaba pasando algo, pero siempre lo solucionaban al final.

¿Por qué ahora tenía que ser tan diferente?

Sí, hasta ella podía ver que el asunto del traje se les había ido un poco de las manos, pero no era más que un estúpido traje de ardilla. Lincoln un día se lo quitaría y todos se olvidarían de él, y entonces seguirían con sus vidas.

Pero no fue así.

-Maldición, Bobby. ¡Contéstame! –Bobby apenas contestaba sus mensajes, y cuando lo hacía parecía que sólo podían pelear. Había intentado que Lynn se disculpara con Ronnie Anne, pero se negó gritando que ella había iniciado todo. Y la escuela le había dado la razón. Aun así, Ronnie Anne seguía siendo menor, y la hermana de su novio. Al menos le hubiera gustado que Lynn se disculpara por cortesía.

Guardó su celular con una mueca de furia. Sin Bobby, últimamente no había podido usarlo tanto como antes, y eso le traía una extraña sensación de desamparo.

Una pequeña conmoción se escuchó en la sala, y luego se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte de vidrios rotos. Lori escuchó como Lily comenzaba a llorar y salió corriendo inmediatamente.

Lo que encontró en la sala fue a Lynn y a Luna apunto de matarse mutuamente. Lynn tenía un brazo alrededor de la cabeza de Luna, y Luna parecía estar tratando de morder ese brazo mientras le daba pequeños golpes en la pierna y espalda.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –Él gritó de Lori trajo la atención de todos, incluso Lily detuvo su llanto por un segundo para verla, entonces sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y siguió llorando. –Lynn, Luna, ¡Sepárense ahora! –Lori se acercó y las separó con fuerza a las dos.

-¡Ella comenzó! –Lynn la señaló con el dedo mientras la miraba con rudeza.

-¡No! Fuiste tú quien comenzó todo esto con esa basura de la "mal suerte". Sí no hubieras iniciado ese estúpido rumor nada de esto hubiera sucedido. –Luna habló con más furia de la que Lynn hubiera escuchado en todos los años de conocerla. –Por tu culpa perdimos a nuestros padres, y a nuestro hermanito.

Lynn presionó fuertemente sus puños mientras la miraba; sus ojos aún tenían oscuros moretones por la pelea con Ronnie Anne, pero seguían siendo igual de amenazadores cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Qué es mí culpa? ¡Sin la mala suerte de Lincoln nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-¡Eso fue una tontería desde el principio, Lynn! –Luna se acercó un poco más. –Incluso el abuelo lo dijo, ¿Por qué le hicimos caso a la teoría de una niña de cuatro años? –Se cubrió la cara. –Incluso Lincoln nos dijo que nos mintió.

-Todo esto comenzó a pasar por Lincoln. ¡No te atrevas a culparme de nada, Luna!

-¿Es que no pudiste aceptar que perdiste? –Luna continuó. –Perdiste un juego Lynn, no es para culpar a Lincoln y tacharlo de plaga. Sólo tenías que ser una buena perdedora.

Lynn presionó sus dientes, ya estaba lista para saltar sobre Luna si seguía así.

-¡Suficiente las dos! –Lori intervino otra vez. –Lo que pasó con el juego de Lynn ya no importa. Lo importante ahora es que nuestros padres están detenidos y tenemos que encontrar una forma de mantener la casa hasta que vuelvan.

Luna bufó. –¿Volver? ¡Ellos no van a volver! ¿No escuchaste que ya confesaron haber encerrado a Lincoln en ese traje de ardilla sólo por ser de mala suerte? ¿O que ya saben que lo hicieron dormir afuera y vendieron sus cosas? ¡No van a regresar!

Lynn desvió la mirada y se sujetó un brazo. –Tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso Luna, ¿O ya se te olvidó? Te la pasaste usándolo en tus estúpidos conciertos para que no se te rompieran las cuerdas ni nada. –Lynn comenzó a arremeter con más fuerza.

Luna se quedó sin palabras y retrocedió. Recordaba cómo Lincoln se quedaba en un rincón con ese traje detrás de escenas, y como se quedaba callado y contra la pared, esperando a que todo terminara. Pudo ver como una sonrisa triunfadora se formaba en el rostro de Lynn y sintió un fuerte deseo de darle una patada en ese momento. Sus sentimientos hacia Lynn se habían oscurecido desde el incidente en la comisaria, en realidad, ninguna de las mayores había hablado con ella a menos que fuera necesario en todo ese tiempo.

-Al menos yo no lo golpeó y le digo que deberíamos haberlo abortado. ¿Qué clase de hermana hace eso? Eres un monstruo Lynn.

Los ojos de Lynn se oscurecieron y volvió a arremeter contra Luna.

-¡Suficiente!

Esta vez no fue Loir quien gritó, sino el hombre que ahora cuidaba de ellas.

Albert entró a la sala y miró a las tres con ojos que sacaban chispas.

-Detengan esta pelea ahora mismo. –Se acercó a la ahora olvidada Lily y la tomó en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a mecerla suavemente. –Ya, ya, mi pequeña. Ahora estas bien. El abuelito no dejará que nada malo te pase. –El modo en que su rostro cambió de la furia a uno de cariño absoluto fue impresionante.

-Yo no comencé esto. –Si Lynn se refería a la pelea o a todo el problema que ahora vivía la casa Loud, era difícil de saber.

-Fue tu estúpido orgullo el que lo comenzó. –Luna se dirigió hacia las escaleras. –Ya no eres mi hermana, Lynn. –Le dijo mientras subía. –Eres tú quien ya no es parte de esta familia.

Aquellas palabras lastimaban, especialmente en una familia como los Loud, donde familia siempre había estado en otro nivel.

Lynn no respondió y simplemente le dio la espalda.

Lori se quedó viendo a su hermana menor fijamente, no había podido hacer mucho para intervenir en la pelea de ambas y se alegró de que Pop-Pop llegara cuando lo hizo, no quería imaginar que hubiera pasado de no haberlo hecho. Esperaba que no una repetición de lo que sucedió en la comisaría.

Ni siquiera ella podría creer que Lynn le hubiera dicho esas cosas a Lincoln.

-¡¿Qué?! –Lynn le gritó cuando se dio cuenta de su mirada. –¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Nada de peleas, y a tú cuarto Lynn. –Albert le habló de forma dura mientras aun mecía a Lily. –¿Unas caras divertidas pequeña? –Le dijo a la pequeña bebé que ya estaba comenzando a calmarse.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a mi-

-Ahora. –El tono de Albert no dejaba tiempo para replicas. No había vivido toda una vida en la marina para dejar que unas niñas malcriadas comenzaran a hacer lo que quisieran. –Y Lynn… –Miró fijamente a su nieta. –Más tarde me gustaría tener una charla contigo.

Lynn pareció querer replicar algo, pero en su lugar caminó hacia las escaleras con pasos pesados y furiosos.

-Esto no es mí culpa. –Masculló mientras subía sin mirar atrás.

Lori suspiró. –Gracias abuel-

-Lori, ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –Albert terminó de calmar a Lily y dirigió su mirada seria hacia Loir.

Lori tragó saliva. –Luna y Lynn estaban peleando.

-Eso pude verlo, y también las escuché. –Se acercó un poco más hacia Lori. –Pero quiero saber porque estaban peleando. ¿Qué es todo eso de "aborto"?

Lori sintió como si se la estuviera tragando la tierra.

Lo qué pasó en ese lugar había estado en la cabeza de todas ellas desde hace una semana. Entendía que Lynn era temperamental y que el asunto estaba más allá que ser una simple reprimenda, pero lo que había dicho Lynn en ese momento se pasó totalmente de la raya. Había dejado a todas en un profundo shock aun cuando Lincoln fue retirado.

Aun le costaba creer que todo lo que pasó ahí dentro pudiera ser real.

-Yo…

-Lori, quiero que me respondas. ¿Vieron a Lincoln en la estación? ¿Qué pasó?

A Lori le costaba mucho responder.

En ese momento fue salvada por el timbre de la puerta.

Albert suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta. –Terminaremos después, Lori. Por ahora ve a cambiar a Lily. –Le tendió a Lily.

Por primera vez, a Lori no le molestó tener que cambiar al bebé.

* * *

Albert se quedó contemplando al oficial de policía frente a la puerta. Era delgado, rubio y con un pequeño bigote bajo la nariz.

-Mucho gusto, usted debe ser el nuevo tutor de las chicas. –Le tendió la mano. –Mi nombre es Rick Mantles, del departamento de policía de Royal Woods.

-Albert. –Albert no le devolvió el saludo, había algo en el hombre frente a él que no le gustaba nada.

Rick bajó su mano sin quitar su sonrisa y sacó una pequeña carta de su bolsillo. –Disculpe que lo moleste ahora, pero tengo una orden para llevarme a un pequeño ángel llamado Lily.

Albert sintió como si hubiera tenido un ataque al corazón ahí mismo. –¿Cómo dijo?

-Tengo una orden de la corte para llevarme a un infante de nombre Lily Loud. ¿Se encuentra en casa? –Dio un pequeño vistazo sobre el hombro de Albert.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Albert le arrebató bruscamente la carta de las manos. Lo que leyó lo dejó totalmente helado. –No entiendo… –Se rascó fuertemente el pecho mientras terminaba de leer el contenido de la carta. –¿Ambiente no seguro para un infante?

Rick adoptó una expresión sería. –Hubo un incidente en la comisaria, donde una de las hermanas de la víctima lo atacó salvajemente, incluso está grabado, después de eso y bajo la sospecha de abuso por parte de los padres, se cree que la pequeña Lily Loud podría no estar en un ambiente de crianza segura. Hasta que se decida lo contrario se les quitará toda custodia a cualquier familiar.

Albert se quedó sin palabras. ¿Querían llevarse a Lily también? Había perdido a su nieto, ¿Ahora perdería a su nieta? ¿Qué pasó en la comisaria?

-Su tía… tiene una tía, podría quedarse con ella. –Dijo en un tono desesperado. Aquella carta en sus manos apenas le pareció real mientras miraba la sonrisa de aquel oficial regresar a su rostro.

-Señor, lo lamento mucho, pero esto aplica a toda la familia. –Trató de dar un paso adentro, pero Albert se lo impidió. Todos sus viejos instintos de la marina le dijeron que sería un error fatal dejar entrar a aquel hombre a la casa.

-Sí le hace sentir mejor, la familia Suárez aceptó hacerse cargo de la pequeña. –Extendió los brazos.

-¿Suarez? –El nombre le sonaba. En la comisaría le dijeron algo sobre esa familia. –¿Lincoln? –Esta vez su tono estaba lleno de emociones.

-Sí, el pequeño Lincoln. Yo mismo lo llevé a esa encantadora familia. Un buen chico, un poco callado, pero cualquiera en su situación perdería los deseos de hablar mucho.

Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. Albert no había podido ver a su nieta desde que comenzó a hacerse cargo de la casa de su hija y su nuero. Había deseado tanto verlo desde que llegó, incluso le habían dado su dirección. La orden de restricción no aplicaba con él. Siempre se preguntó por qué se había sacado una orden de restricción contra sus hermanas mayores, pero después de las palabras de Luna y las del oficial frente a él, podía sacar sus propias ideas.

Al parecer, las chicas habían causado más problemas de los que estaba enterado.

-Lamento si esto es muy duro, pero creo que podría ser lo mejor para los dos niños. Lincoln se veía muy deprimido cuando lo dejé con la familia Suárez. –Rick trató de poner una mano sobre su hombre, pero Albert retrocedió antes de que pudiera tocarlo. Rick hizo una mueca casi imperceptible y regresó a su sonrisa. –Entiendo que esto es difícil, pero tiene que pensar en lo que es mejor para sus nietos. Estoy seguro de que cuando todo esto termine podrían pasarle la custodia.

Albert comenzaba a ver aquella sonrisa como algo practicado todas las mañanas frente al espejo del baño. No le agradaba Rick, pero la ley estaba exigiendo a su nieta. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a rascarse el pecho otra vez y miró hacia dentro de la casa. Por mucho que lo deseara, no podía cerrarle la puerta en la cara al oficial frente a él.

Con un suspiro hizo algo de lo que esperaba no arrepentirse.

-Entre… iré por ella. –Comenzar una pelea sería el peor error que cometiera en esos momentos. Tenía que apegarse al sistema legal si quería recuperar a sus nietos.

La sonrisa de Rick se agrandó y por primera vez pareció sincera.

-Está haciendo lo mejor para sus nietos, señor. –Entró a la casa Loud. –Lo mejor para su familia.

* * *

 **NA: Es cierto, los señores Loud y Lynn ya le han dejado claro a la policía que no es un ambiente seguro para una bebé, y miren que las menores se salvaron por irse con su tía Ruth y estar lejos de toda esa locura. (Eso no significa que no tendrán su parte en esta historia)**

 **Nada más que decir.**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

 **Separación**

 **…**

Lo primero que vio al entrar a su cuarto fue a Luan abrazando sus piernas con audífonos sobre su cabeza mientras miraba todos los videos que había grabado de Lincoln y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos en familia. Las imágenes que pasaban por aquella pantalla desgarraban el corazón. Esa era la época en que todo estaba bien en la casa Loud, antes de que sus padres fueran detenidos, o que Lincoln tuviera que utilizar el traje de ardilla, mucho antes que ese estúpido juego.

Luna aun no podía creer que realmente se había dejado influenciar así por una estúpida superstición. Ella tendría que haber visto algo, era más que obvio que Lincoln estaba sufriendo, pero en lugar de hacer nada siguió aprovechando esa "suerte" que parecía transmitir con su traje de ardilla.

Una basura.

¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Y ahora la familia estaba más separada que nunca.

Ni siquiera saludó a Luan cuando entró, estaba segura de que la comediante ni siquiera la escucharía, estaba muy concentrada en mirar todos los videos. Luna seguía sin entender como podía hacerlo, ella no podía mirar uno sólo sin sentir ganas de llorar y salir de la habitación. No podía ser muy diferente a Luan, debajo de ella había una caja de pañuelos descartables casi vacía.

Trató de no mirar la pantalla y se puso sus audífonos. Desde el asunto en la comisaría no había podido ni tocar su guitarra, le era imposible poder pensar en algo.

Se acostó en la cama con la pelea de abajo aun en su cabeza. No podía creer que le había dicho esas palabras a Lynn, pero le costaba verla como una hermana desde el asunto en la comisaría. Lincoln se había visto muy confundido y asustado, no muy diferente a ellas cuando fueron dejadas en ese cuarto, pero en lugar de darles la noticia con tacto, Lynn había arremetido con furia y había dicho cosas horribles que no merecían perdón.

¿Culpa de Lincoln por no llevar un traje de mascota?

Luna se cubrió la cara con la almohada y cerró fuertemente los ojos. ¿Tan lejos había llegado esa tontería de la buena suerte? Tampoco podía decir que ella hizo nada para solucionar las cosas, ella también fue una creyente y llegó a utilizar esa "suerte" del traje en sus conciertos, más allá de lo que Lincoln pudiera sentir.

Lo recordaba todo, y se avergonzaba cada vez más cuando lo hacia.

Aun recordaba al pequeño bebé que cargó entre sus brazos el día en que su madre lo llevó a casa, ese día se había prometido ser la mejor hermana que pudiera tener. Pero en lugar de eso todo lo que hizo fue humillarlo y abandonarlo. No movió ni un dedo cuando tuvo que dormir en la casa del perro, e ignoró sus suplicas cuando trató de entrar a casa.

La mejor hermana… No era más que un monstruo. Ni siquiera había podido ayudarlo cuando Lynn lo atacó, se quedó paralizada ante las acciones y palabras de su hermana.

-Vaya desastre de hermana que terminé siendo. –Se reprendió a si misma. Y por eso quizás no volviera a ver a Lincoln otra vez. – _¿Y si es él quien no quiere volver a verme?_

Esa idea hizo que se levantara de la cama rápidamente con una expresión de horror. ¿Lincoln querría volver a verlas? Ella no había movida un dedo para ayudarlo cuando Lynn lo atacó, se había quedado paralizada por el shock de todo lo que estaban viviendo. Y antes que eso había permitido que durmiera en el piso y fuera abusado de aquellas formas por sus hermanas.

¿Y si Lincoln las odia?

Recordó al bebé que solía llevar en sus brazos, jamás creyó que esa pequeña vida podría convertirse en alguien que la odiara por cualquier razón. Pero había razones, le había dado años y años de razones.

-Maldición.

Tenía que verlo.

Tenía que ver a Lincoln a como dé lugar.

Necesitaba saber hasta que punto la cagó con Lincoln. Saber si le daría una segunda oportunidad.

-¡NO SE LA LLEVARÁN!

Un grito, lo bastante fuerte para ser escuchado por los audífonos de ambas hermanas, resonó desde abajo. Luna y Luan no pudieron evitar quitarse los audífonos cuando lo escucharon. Las dos se dieron una mirada confusa y llena de sentimientos mientras escuchaban un escandalo desde la planta baja.

* * *

-Leni, por favor. Entiende…

-¡NO! –Leni tomó fuertemente a Lily y les dio la espalda. –¡Ya me quitaron a Linci! ¡No me van a quitar a Lily también!

Aquella noticia había sido todo un balde de agua helada. Lori no podía creer que fueran a quitarle a Lily por una sospecha de ambiente no seguro para infantes. Hace una semana habían detenido a sus padres, perdido a Lincoln, las menores se habían ido con tía Ruth, y ahora querían quitarles a Lily. Poco a poco la familia se estaba desintegrando, y Lori no podía hacer nada.

Fue peor para Leni, quién había estado en un estado totalmente depresivo desde que se enteró de que no sólo sus padres estaban metidos en un lio muy grande con la ley, sino que Lincoln no regresaría a casa. La cabeza de aire había estado nadando en sus propias lágrimas desde entonces, y no había forma de consolarla.

Y ahora se llevarían a Lily.

-No pueden. Se supone que la policía es buena. ¡Pero son malos! ¡Malos! ¡Malos! Eres un mal hombre. –Señaló a Rick con el dedo.

Por su parte, Rick parecía estar aguantando la risa al ver la forma en que Leni lo señalaba mientras hablaba como una niña pequeña. La chica tendría que ser un amor para todos los adolecentes repletos de hormonas. Quizás hasta lograran que les mostrara las tetas si le decían que a su vestido habían entrado pequeñas arañas invisibles. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Aquella chica haría un lindo video.

-Leni, no podemos hacer nada. –Albert intervino. –La ley cree que es lo mejor para Lily si está en un ambiente más… estable.

-Nuestra casa es estable. –Leni pisó el piso con fuerza. –¿Ves? Nada está temblando.

Sí, definitivamente haría un video interesante.

-Leni, no se refieren a eso. –Lori se acercó con cuidado, y Leni retrocedió un poco más mientras apretaba más fuerte a Lily contra su pecho. –Ellos no creen que Lily estaría segura aquí.

-Lily está segura aquí. Somos sus hermanas, la protegeremos de todo. –La apretó tan fuete que Lily comenzó a jadear de dolor. –Lo siento, Lily. –Leni aflojó un poco su agarre del bebé.

-¿Qué pasa? –Luna y Luan bajaron corriendo y se encontraron con toda la escena.

-Chicas, est-

-¡Quieren quitarnos a Lily! –Leni gritó mientras volvía a acunar al bebé en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron al unisón.

-No pueden hacer eso.

Rick dio un paso al frente. –Lo siento, pero no tienen otra opción. El ambiente en la casa a sido catalogado como no apto para una infante.

-¿Cómo que no es apto para una infante? Éste es su hogar. Lily siempre estará segura aquí. –Luna bajó y le plantó cara al policía.

-No te desquites con el mensajero. La orden fue dada desde protección infantil. Puedo darte su número si quieres. –Levantó las manos frente a su cara para mantener lejos a Luna.

-No podemos hacer nada. –Albert se acercó a Luna. –Luna, la ley estipuló que Lily no estaría segura después de un encuentro violento que hubo entre Lincoln y una de ustedes. Dice que hay un video donde Lincoln fue atacado. Con eso y los testimonios de sus padres, se cree que Lily podría estar en peligro al mantenerse aquí.

Episodio violento.

Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de rabia al recordar lo que sucedió en la comisaría hace una semana.

Lynn. Ella había golpeado a Lincoln de la nada, e incluso había dicho esas cosas tan horribles. Y ahora les quitaran a Lily.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Y hablando de Lynn.

Lynn se acercó a las escaleras.

-¡Tú! –Luan gritó y se acercó a ella con furia. –Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa. ¡Nos quitaran a Lily por tú culpa, Lynn! –La tomó de la camisa y comenzó a zarandarla sin parar.

-¡Hey! –Lynn la sujetó y la forzó a soltarla. –¿Qué haces? ¿De que estás hablando? –La empujó aun lado. Luan estuvo apunto de caer por las escaleras, pero se las arregló para sujetarse del barandal.

-Lo que pasa, señorita. –Rick la miró desde abajo. –Es que después de un video muy interesante donde apareces atacando a tú hermano menor, y en el que un miembro de la policía tuvo que intervenir, la ley y los servicios de protección infantil decidieron que el ambiente no puede ser seguro para una bebé. Así que es mi deber llevarme a la pequeña Lily a un hogar donde puedan ocuparse de ella mientras dure el caso.

Lynn se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso. Vio como Leni luchaba por mantener a Lily contra su pecho mientras Lori la tomaba por el hombro y trataba de hablar con ella.

-¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacer eso! –Lynn comenzó a bajar por las escaleras hacia el policía.

-Podemos, tenemos un video que muestra como golpeas a tú hermano de once años sin ninguna razón, y como fue necesaria la intervención de un oficial de la ley para impedir que todo llegara más lejos.

-P-pero eso no fue mi culpa. –Lynn le gritó a la cara. –Fue por Lincoln que terminaos en todo esto.

Luna le mando una mirada de muerte cuando la escuchó decir aquellas palabras. No pudo hacer nada en la estación, pero si volvía a usar esas palabras seguramente terminaría sobre ella.

-Hasta donde sé, la denuncia fue hecha por un anónimo. Y tus padres confesaron el abuso. El pequeño Lincoln ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando cuando lo golpeaste brutalmente. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Dada la evidencia, los testimonios y la edad del tutor, se cree que Lily estará mejor en un ambiente diferente.

Lynn se quedo mirándolo con la boca abierta mientras lo escuchaba.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles para tu familia, Lynn Loud. –El semblante de Rick se volvió oscuro. –De otra forma quedaras detenida por intervenir con la ley, y posiblemente ataque a un oficial de policía. ¿Quieres que esto se ponga peor?

Lynn presionó fuertemente su mandíbula. –¡Tú…!

-Ya es suficiente. –Albert volvió a tomar la palabra. –Lily será enviada con Lincoln. –Hubiera sido mejor decir eso desde el principio.

-¿Lincoln? –Luan preguntó desde arriba de las escaleras.

Albert asintió.

-Creen que será mejor mantenerlos juntos. Y creo que seria lo mejor. –Se rascó nuevamente el pecho mientras hablaba. Desde que todo comenzó no había podido evitar sentir ciertas palpitaciones momentáneas, tendría que andarse con cuidado. –Lincoln ya a pasado por mucho, y volver a ver a Lily le haría bien en esta situación. ¿No creen lo mismo?

-¿Linky? –Leni lo vio. –¿Lily puede ver a Linky?

-Lily se quedará con Lincoln. Ella estará bien, Leni. Y Lincoln se alegrará mucho de volver a ver a Lily. ¿No quieres que Lincoln sea feliz? Creo que se lo merece después de todo lo que pasó aquí.

-Lincoln era feliz aquí. –Dijo mientras sorbía algunos mocos.

-Lincoln sufrió mucho aquí, Leni. –Albert se acercó un poco. –Ese traje casi lo mata, perdió todos sus muebles por una superstición, incluso tuvo que dormir en el patio con el perro.

-Papá dijo que sería como un campamento. Y los campamentos son divertidos.

-Éste no. –Albert negó con la cabeza. –Lincoln pudo caer gravemente enfermo, y todo lo que pasó después lo hizo peor.

Leni comenzó a llorar otra vez. –Sólo quiero que estemos todos juntos otra vez.

Lori la abrazó suavemente. –Está bien, Leni. Volveremos a estar juntos. Cunado todo esto termine volveremos a ser una familia, ya lo verás.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser una familia ahora, Lori? Antes lo éramos y las cosas siempre estuvieron bien.

-A costa de la felicidad de un niño de once años que creció aprendiendo que el abuso era lo correcto en las familias, sí, supongo que todo estuvo bien. –Rick no lo resistió, y las miradas asesinas que recibió por parte de todas lo obligó a retroceder un paso. –Sólo soy sincero.

-Leni. Piensa en Lincoln, a él le gustaría volver a ver a Lily. Es la única de ustedes que puede ver ahora. Y a Lily le gustaría estar con Lincoln.

-Quiero que estemos todos juntos. Quiero que sea como antes de ese tonto traje. No me importa la suerte. Quero recuperar a mamá y papá. ¡Quiero recuperar a mi hermano!

-Lo haremos. –Luna se acercó a ella. –Pero por ahora, esto es lo mejor. –Le dolían esas palabras. Pero era verdad.

-Es cierto, Leni. –Luan le habló suavemente. –Es mejor que Lily esté con Lincoln.

Leni siguió llorando mientras abrazaba a Lily. –Lily. –La levantó frente a su cara. –¿Saludaras a Lilky por mí?

Lily sólo se rio y agitó sus pequeños brazos. Leni le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y dejó que Lori se la llebara de sus brazos. En ese momento sujetó a Luna y comenzó a abrazarla mientras lloraba.

-No… ¡No! –Lynn comenzó a gritar mientras negaba con la cabeza. –No podemos. ¡Es Lily! ¡Tenem-

-Suficiente Lynn. –Lori le dijo mientras le pasaba a Lily a Albert. –Ya has hecho suficiente.

Lynn la miró sin comprender. Trató de buscar ayuda en las demás, pero todas ellas le daban una mirada idéntica a Lori.

-¡Esto no es mi culpa! –Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Aquel grito fue suficiente para que Lily se alterara y comenzara a llorar en los brazos de Albert. –No es mi culpa. Yo no hice esto. Fue… fue por la mala suerte. Sin el traje, la mala suerte-

-A la mierda con la mala suerte. –Luna gritó. –Lo siento. –Se disculpó hacia Albert y Lily por la palabrota. –Fue por esa basura de mala suerte que acabamos así.

-P-por la mala suerte que-

-Por un estúpido rumor, Lynn. –Luan la siguió. –Perdiste un juego, acéptalo. No siguas culpando a Lincoln. –Sus ojos se estrecharon. –Es por lo que le hiciste que ahora nos quitan a Lily, deja de arruinarlo todo, Lynn.

Lynn se sintió traicionada por eso. Todas ellas habían estado de acuerdo con la mala suerte de Lincoln, ¿Y ahora le dan la espalda? ¿Ya olvidaron la teoría de Lisa? Podía tener cuatro años, pero era una genio certificada. Lincoln tenía mala suerte, y el traje la convertía en buna suerte. ¿No habían quedado así? ¿No podían continuar así?

-¡Esto no es mi culpa! –Volvió a gritar, y corrió hacia las escaleras. –¡Nada de esto es culpa mía! ¡No busquen culparme, traidoras!

Se escuchó un portazo cuando Lynn cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Linda chica. –Rick murmuró en el oscuro ambiente de la sala.

* * *

-Lamento los problemas. Pero puedo asegurarle de que este pequeño ángel estará a salvo. –Rick acarició la cabeza de Lily con la mano libre. La había tomado con un brazo y la mantenía apoyada contra su cuerpo. Lily se removió incomoda y se quitó la mano de la cabeza. –Es bastante linda, estoy seguro de que Lincoln se animará mucho.

-Eso espero. –Albert murmuró. Aun no sabía si era lo correcto, pero no podía hacer nada. Si le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara a Rick como tanto había querido hacer desde que lo vio, seguramente hubiera regresado con más de una docena de policías y una orden de arresto.

-No se preocupe de nada. Me aseguraré de mandarla directamente con los Suárez. –Volvió a tratar de acariciarla, pero Lily se cubrió la cabeza antes de que hiciera nada y lo miró con rencor. –Bastante curiosa la pequeña. –Levantó la ceja mientras la veía. Casi parecía que el bebé estaba al tanto de todo, pero era imposible, no era más que un bebé.

-¿Lily realmente estará con Linky? –Leni se acercó un poco.

-Sí. –Rick les sonrió. –Oigan, no tendría que hacer esto pero… Bueno, se nota que están arrepentidas y todo eso. ¿Quieren que le mande un mensaje al pequeño Lincoln? Por supuesto, yo lo negaría si me lo preguntaran. Ya saben, un poco de la línea gris.

Los ojos de todas brillaron cando escucharon aquellas palabras. Se les había prohibido acercarse a Lincoln, y cuando trataron de llamarlo se dieron cuenta de que su número ya no existía. Desde entonces todo lo que tenían de Lincoln fueron un montón de cajas casi vacías y los videos de Luan.

-¿Puede hacer eso?

-Como dije, lo negaré. Pero parecen lindas chicas. Así que, ¿Algo corto y directo?

Albert vio como todas se miraban la una a la otra, como tratando de decidir en silencio que podrían decirle a Lincoln. Finalmente la mirada de todas decayó y volvieron a ver a Rick.

-Podría decirle… –Luna se acercó a Rick. –Que lo sentimos mucho, por todo.

Rick sonrió. Nuevamente Albert no se fio de esa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Seguramente se alegrará de escucharlo. –Comenzó a retroceder. –Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un horario que mantener. –Les dio la espalda y se alejó.

Sobre su hombro, Lily se removió y las vio a todas juntas. Levantó una pequeña mano y comenzó a agitarla con una expresión triste.

Rick la sentó sobre sus piernas y dio marcha al motor de la patrulla.

Todas vieron como ambos se alejaban.

En la ventana de la casa, Lynn puso una mano en el vidrio y vio con tristeza como se llevaban lejos a Lily.

-Esto no es mi culpa. –Murmuró mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. –…Esto no puede ser mi culpa.

* * *

Ya dentro de la patrulla y lo suficientemente lejos de la casa Loud, Rick tomó al bebé del cuello y lo depositó sin cuidado en el asiento junto a él. Lily se removió un poco en el asiento mientras le mandaba una mirada bastante molesta.

Rick sacó un teléfono y marcó un número. Lanzó una maldición cuando lo recibió el buzón de voz.

-Toni, jodido hijo de puta, la próxima vez será mejor que me atiendas, porque si no es así entonces yo mismo te arrancaré las pelotas. –Gritó directamente sobre el teléfono. –Ten lista tú cámara y mi dinero, tienes diez minutos.

-¡Po-po! –Lily gritó y su pañal pareció expandirse mientras un apestoso olor comenzaba hacerse presente.

Rick la vio con una mueca de asco. –Maldita mocosa hecha de mierda. Tienes suerte de que no te tire por la ventana. –Sonrió un poco. –Pero no lamentaré lo que te van a hacer. –Volvió al teléfono. –Será mejor que estés listo para comerte un sorete, porque no pienso cambiar a esta cosa.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, algo dramático y un poco oscuro al final. Los que conozcan a Rick de La Purga, seguramente sabrán que tipo de persona es. (Y sabrán a que se refería cuando comenzó aquella llamada telefónica)**

 **Ahora bien, dentro de poco comenzaré un nuevo proyecto:**

 **Las Unloud (precuela de Loud House: en la oscuridad –El Legendario. Para quienes lo conozcan supongo que ya sabrán de qué irá. Trataré de que tenga más o menos los mismos esquemas de La noche de Lincoln. Ya saben, los primeros capítulos serán ligeros (Incluso tiernos y felices) y poco a poco se convertirá en un rio de sangre y tripas. Y la locura, no olviden la locura y el sexo)**

 **También le daré una miradita a consulta. (Ya que a todos parece gustarles tanto que torture a las Loud con nuestro bueno de Albert Stimbelton)**

 **Y estoy desarrollando un nuevo fic de experimento. (Un What If de Una integrante desconocida – Fabijosh. En donde tanto Lincoln como Linka son adoptados por su tía Miriam y pasaran un montón de cosas antes de los sucesos que los lleven a conocer a sus diez hermanas desconocidas) (No tengan ideas raras, este fic también contendrá terror, gore y algunos temas maduros) (Como dije, es un fic experimento en el que trataré de utilizar cosas que generalmente no uso mientras avance en los capítulos (Un de ellas será una relación incestuosa entre Lincoln y Linka, una practica de Loudcest por así decirlo, pero no será la trama principal del fic ni será algo que inicie de inmediato))**

 **¿Qué opinan?**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

 **La reunión en el parque**

 **…**

-¿Estarás bien solo, Lincoln? –Susana le habló en aquel tono que Lincoln tanto detestaba. –Puedes llamarnos cuando quieras si hay una emergencia.

-Lo sé, gracias. –Lincoln trató de forzar una sonrisa. No odiaba a Susana ni nada de eso, estaba seguro de que tenía buenas intenciones con él, pero la forma de hablarle era como si creyera que sufría de alguna clase de deficiencia o algo así. –Estaré bien. Trataré de no romper nada, y gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí.

-Está bien, Lincoln. Los niños en tu situación necesitan todo el apoyo que se les pueda dar.

Su situación. A Lincoln le gustaría que no mencionaran eso. No había nada de malo en su vida. Sólo un loco que la estaba destrozando.

-Dejamos nuestros números anotados en la pizarra del refrigerador, Lincoln. Si hay alguna emergencia, sólo tienes que llamar. –Carlos le palmeó el hombro y le sonrió. Al menos él sabía no mencionar a su familia, y Lincoln lo agradecía en silencio.

-Cristina, ¿No te gustaría quedarte también? Podríamos llamar a la escuela y explicar la situación. Estoy segura de que entenderían.

-No es necesario. –Lincoln intervino antes de que Cristina pudiera contestar. –No quiero causarles más problemas, y me gustaría salir a pasear un poco. Estuve demasiado tiempo en una cama de hospital, y me gustaría estirar las piernas.

Para Lincoln era mejor estar sólo ahora, tenía mucho que hacer y no le gustaría involucrar a nadie más en esto. Entre menos personas se metieran sería mejor.

Finalmente pudo convencerlos para que no trataran de llamar a una niñera o algo así. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Tampoco era la primera vez que se quedaba totalmente sólo en algún lugar desconocido, tenía once años, ese tipo de cosas tendrían que ser normales, ¿Verdad?

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln? –Cristina se acercó mientras sus padres sacaban el auto.

-Por supuesto. –Lincoln trató de sonreír. Aun le costaba quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de cristina en ese vestido de ceda que usaba para dormir. Y creyó que vivir con ella sería incomodo. Si Ronnie Anne se enterara… Tembló ante ese pensamiento. Ronnie Anne no era considerada la chica más mala de la escuela por nada, y si pudo enfrentarse a Lynn siendo mayor y mejor luchadora… Sí, estaba muerto.

-Anoche te escuché gritar. ¿Estabas hablando con alguien?

-¿Qué? –Lincoln tragó saliva. Anoche le había exigido a Nega que retirara la denuncia contra sus padres, y no le había importado mucho tener que gritar. –¿De que hablas?

-Lincoln, nuestras cuartos están uno junto al otro, ¿Lo olvidaste? Ya te mostré el mío. –Cristina se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con un poco de molestia.

Como olvidarlo. El cuarto de Cristina olía a vainilla, estaba limpio, ordenado y tenía algo de ropa doblada sobre la cama. Era una imagen que Lincoln no podría quitarse de la cabeza jamás. Entre más pensaba en eso, más cosquillas sentía en su estómago. Era una sensación que lo hacia sentir incomodo e inseguro.

Lincoln comenzó a sudar un poco. –Yo… tuve una discusión.

-Lo sé. Estuviste gritando algunas cosas, aunque no pude escucharlo todo, sé que era algo grave. Lincoln, ¿Hablaste con alguna de tus hermanas? ¿Aun se les permite hablar contigo por teléfono?

-No. Era… Era Ronnie Anne. –Mintió lo mejor que pudo. –Tuvimos una discusión sobre… mi familia. –Esa parte no era mentira, pero la discusión la habían tenido en la comisaria hace una semana. –Decidimos encontrarnos hoy para solucionarlo, así que no hay problemas Cristina. No te preocupes por nada.

-¿Sueles llorar después de discutir con Ronnie Anne, Lincoln?

¿Lo escuchó llorar? Esos eran los momentos en los que Lincoln desearía que se lo tragara la tierra. Cristina Suárez lo había escuchado llorar en su habitación. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

-Lincoln, ¿Estas seguro que no quieres hablar con nosotros? Mamá puede ser un poco difícil cuando se emociona, pero no tiene malas intenciones. Y papá es muy bueno escuchando. Y me tienes a mí. –Sonrió. –No tuvimos el mejor de los comienzos, pero estoy segura de que podríamos llevarnos bien los dos. –Cristina extendió los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Lincoln pudo escuchar como su corazón comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro dentro de su pecho. Llegó a creer que se desmallaría en ese mismo lugar.

Estaba ahí.

Maldición, aun estaba ahí.

Después de meses, su primer amor de la infancia aun no había desaparecido. El calor que le trasmitía el cuerpo de Cristina era tan reconfortante que llegó a desear que su abrazo no terminara. Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a corresponderle el abrazo mientras Cristina lo apretaba más fuerte.

-Cristina, nos vamos.

La voz de Susana rompió el momento y Cristina se separó de Lincoln.

-Lincoln, puede que nunca habláramos antes, pero siempre me pareciste algo lindo. –Cristina le confesó con una sonrisa. –Espero que ahora podamos ser amigos, y si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa sabes que estamos aquí.

-Ah, sí. Yo también. Lo siento. Creo que tienes razón. Todo esto me está ganando. Hace una semana tenía una gran familia, y ahora… Lo siento si antes actué extraño. –Lincoln trató de explicarse mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. –Gracias por el apoyo, Cristina.

Cristina le sonrió. –Nos vemos después de la escuela. –Miró a su madre y luego se acercó un poco más a Lincoln. Lincoln enrojeció aun más cuando vio como Cristina se acercaba a su cara. –Mamá dijo que no te lo dijera, pero parece que va a haber una sorpresa para ti esta tarde.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Shh. –Cristina puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios. –Mamá no me dijo que es, pero es algo que te pondrá muy feliz.

En esos momentos ya era bastante feliz. Estaba a centímetros del rostro de la niña más linda que había visto en su vida. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

Cristina se separó, y dio fin a su ensoñación.

-Nos vemos esta tarde, Lincoln. –Fue corriendo hacia el auto mientras se despedía con la mano.

Lincoln levantó la suya y comenzó a agitarla lentamente. –…Nos vemos, Cristina.

Vio como el auto de los Suárez se perdía y lanzó un gran suspiro.

Fue entonces que recordó que tenía que reunirse con Ronnie Anne, su novia, en el parque dentro de una hora.

-Voy a morir.

* * *

-Así que vives con Cristina, Lame-O. –Ronnie Anne estrechó sus ojos mientras lo miraba fijamente. Los dos estaban sentados en una banca en el parque. Al ser horario escolar, casi no había nadie, por lo que podían hablar sin muchas preocupaciones. –Y anoche hablaste a solas… con ella.

Lincoln comenzó a sudar sin control. Ronnie Anne lo miraba de forma realmente seria. Se supone que hablarían de la pelea con Lynn, y después Lincoln le hablaría de su plan para solucionarlo todo. Pero Ronnie Anne había dejado el tema de su brazo enyesado y sus moretones para saltar directamente a la parte donde Lincoln vive con Crsitina, y que habían tenido un tiempo a solas anoche.

-Sí, pero… em. No es lo que piensas. –¿Qué podría decir para calmarla? Hace una hora había sido exactamente lo que pensaba. Lincoln había vuelto a sentir aquellas mariposas dentro de su estomago, y Cristina había admitido que le parecía lindo. Al menos antes. ¿Y ahora? Lo abrazó, quizás eso significaba algo. Tal vez…

-¡Lame-O! ¿Me estás escuchando? –Ronnie Anne lo tomó de cuello de la camisa y lo acercó un poco más hacia ella. –Deja de hacer esa cara de idiota y respóndeme.

-¿Qué? A, sí. Me quedo con ella.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Pasó algo? –Su agarre se volvió más fuerte mientras lo acercaba un poco más.

-N-no. Nada. –Lincoln levantó ambas manos al lado de su cabeza tratando de calmarla.

Ronnie Anne se acercó más y comenzó a olfatearlo. –Hueles a vainilla.

-¿S-sí?

-Cristina huele a vainilla.

-E-es por el shampoo. Todos en la casa usan shampoo de vainilla.

Ronnie Anne se quedó viéndolo fijamente, y Lincoln estaba seguro de que ese era su final. Moriría sin siquiera haber podido salvar a su familia y haber detenido al verdadero responsable de todo esto.

-…Está bien.

-¿Eh? –A Lincoln le costaba entender esas palabras. –¿Disculpa?

-Dije que está bien. –Ronnie Anne volvió a responder mientras lo soltaba y se sentaba correctamente. –Confiaré en ti, Lam- Lincoln.

Lincoln pestañó un poco mientras miraba a Ronnie Anne decir esas palabras. Generalmente aquí es cuando lo amenazaba por acercarse a otra chica y todo eso.

-Ronnie Anne, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien. No hablemos más de eso. ¿Quieres?

-Bien. –Era mejor para Lincoln no hablar del tema. –Ronnie Anne, necesito de tú ayuda, y también la de Clyde. –La miró con seriedad.

-Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas tener, Lincoln. –Ronnie Anne suspiró. –Si tan sólo hubiera hecho algo antes… Tu familia no-

-¡Basta! ¡Maldición! –Lincoln olvidó con quien estaba hablando y se paró de un salto de la banca. Su grito pareció atraer la atención de algunas personas, pero rápidamente volvieron a sus asuntos. –Estoy harto de que me digan que mi familia era abusiva, Ronnie Anne. Mí familia no era abusiva. Era una buena familia. Los amaba y me amaban, y eso es todo.

-Si te amaran jamás te hubieran sacado de la casa por una simple superstición, Lincoln.

Lincoln se mordió el labio. La había pasado mal durmiendo en el patio, pero también tenía parte de la culpa. No iba a martirizar a su familia por algo que ya se arregló.

-Mira Ronnie Anne, mi familia puede no ser perfecta, eso lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero yo tampoco lo soy. –Y desde el principio las cosas pasaron porque mintió, así que era más culpa suya que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. –Hemos estado juntos desde hace once años, y no quiero que nos separemos. Quiero recuperarlos: a mis padres, a mis hermanas y a la vida que tenía. Y espero que me ayudes.

Ronnie Anne se quedó callada mientras lo miraba. Lo que Lincoln vio en esa mirada fue algo que nunca creyó ver en Ronnie Anne: lastima. Se sintió sumamente vacío en cuanto lo vio. ¿Por qué lo veía con lastima? ¿Cuál era la razón?

-Dios… Lincoln. –Pasó una mano por su frente. –Esas perras. ¿Qué te han hecho?

-¡No las insultes! –Aun si era Ronnie Anne, no dejaría que las insultara. –Mira, quizás me equivoque al pedirte ayuda. Tal vez debería…

-No. Espera. No te vayas Lincoln. –Ronnie Anne extendió su mano libre y lo tomó del brazo. –Lo siento, es sólo que… mira, lo siento. Te escucharé. Sólo no me dejes.

Lincoln sintió como toda su furia se desvanecía al escuchar aquellas palabras de Ronnie Anne. Era como si le estuviera suplicando, y a Lincoln no le gustó escuchar eso de ella.

-No. Lo siento. No debí gritarte. –Se sentó junto a ella y pasó su brazo sobre su espalda con cuidado mientras la acercaba a su pecho. –Es sólo que… todo esto pasó muy rápido, y no sé que puedo hacer. Es difícil cuando todo el mundo insiste en que la familia con la creciste es mala. –A veces Lincoln sentía como si estuviera apunto de explotar, y no sabía en que modo.

Ronnie Anne no respondió y se acercó más a Lincoln. Lincoln la abrazó con más cuidado y se mantuvieron en esa posición un poco más. Lincoln por fin sintió que todo el estrés se calmaba. Desde que todo esto pasó no había recibido más que malas noticias, insultos y golpes. Pero ahora por fin podía abrazar a alguien que quería y a la vez lo quería a él.

Hizo que el peso de sus hombros se aligerara aun poco.

-Ronnie Anne, necesito que me ayudes. –Finalmente rompió ese enternecedor momento. Era tiempo de hablar.

-¿Sí? –Ronnie Anne se mantuvo contra su pecho mientras lo escuchaba.

-Quiero atrapar a la persona que hizo la denuncia, y para eso necesito ayuda.

El cuerpo de Ronnie Anne tembló cuando Lincoln dijo esas palabras.

-¿La denuncia anónima?

Lincoln asintió. –La persona que la hizo me ha estado llamando. Si la atrapo, quizás pueda convencerlo para que retire la denuncia hacia mis padres. –O forzarlo, si no había alternativa.

-Lincoln… eso es… –No sabía que decir.

Lincoln la separó con cuidado. –Necesito que me preses tu celular, Ronnie Anne.

-¿Mi celular?

-Sí. Tengo que llamar a alguien. El mío es inútil, ni siquiera puedo conectarme a internet. Pero con el tuyo podré contactarla. Ella… ella nos ayudará si le explico todo. Estoy seguro de eso. –No lo estaba, pero al menos quería intentarlo.

-¿Quién?

Lincoln tardó un minuto en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, Ronnie Anne volvió a sentirse furiosa.

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea no tardaron en contestar.

- _Éste es un número privado cuyos dígitos fueron cuidadosamente pensado utilizando como base la formula de pi, y combinándola con mis propias teorías sobre el número infinito. Dadas las probabilidades de que alguien cuyo número es desconocido pueda descifrarlas, sólo significaría que ha logrado colarse en mí laboratorio, robar mis teoremas y sacado sus propias deducciones. Pero eso es imposible. Y como sólo existe una persona que sepa este número, y pueda necesitar de un teléfono prestado para marcarlo, puedo deducir quien eres. Aun así, preguntaré. ¿Lincoln, eres tú?_

Lincoln presionó el teléfono con fuerza. Su cabeza ahora se sentía totalmente en blanco, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuchó aquella voz.

-Hola Lisa.

* * *

 **NA: Como dije antes, Nega no es un Oc. Por lo que no pueden ser ni Rick ni Toni. Ninguno de ellos es Nega. (Tengan miedo. Mucho miedo por la pobre e inocente Lily. Tengan miedo y ódienme desde lo más profundo de sus almas)**

 **Ahora bien, si Nega no habla, no hay pistas. Lo siento, pero hasta que Nega vuelva a aparecer no les diré nada.**


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

 **Cruel experimento**

 **…**

Lincoln no estaba seguro de como iniciar su conversación con Lisa. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era gritar todo lo que ocurrió con Nega, pero estaba preocupado sobre como estaba todo en casa.

-Yo… –Una semana y ya no sabía como hablar con su hermanita genio. –¿Cómo está todo ahí? ¿Todas están bien?

- _Dado el hecho de que nuestros progenitores fueron detenidos por las fuerzas de la ley y se encuentras encerrados esperando fecha para un posible juico donde las pruebas no tardaran en darles una sentencia de culpable, no, no estamos bien._ –Lisa respondió con su usual tono monótono. – _Dadas las delicadas circunstancias, las demás unidades infantiles, exceptuando a Lily, nos vimos obligados a movernos con… un espécimen sumamente misterioso y aterrador que pone en riesgo nuestra salud física y mental._

-¿Están con tía Ruth? –Lincoln ya podía darse por odiado en éste punto.

- _Afirmativo. Cuatro de nosotras se encuentras atrapadas y obligadas a comer pudines con hongos, y lavar pies._

Lincoln no supo que decir sobre eso. Sabía de primera mano lo horrible que podía ser su tía Ruth. No es que fuera mala persona, pero era desagradable a niveles que sólo Lana podría llegar a querer.

-Yo no me saqué el traje. –Lincoln se sintió como un idiota al decir eso. Pudo escuchar como Ronnie Anne suspiraba tras él. No podía culparla. No creía que el traje sirviera para nada, pero al menos quería aclarar eso con Lisa.

- _Lo sé._ –La respuesta fue instantánea.

-¿Lo sabes?

- _Es más que claro que la policía retiró el traje de la "suerte", y lo utilice como evidencia contra nuestros progenitores._

-Entonces… ¿No me culpas? –Lincoln tenía que cerciorase de eso. –¿No culpas mi mala suerte? ¿No crees que yo traje ésta desgracia?

Del otro lado escuchó a Lisa suspirar. – _La mala suerte no es más que una excusa para aquellos que no puedan aceptar sus propios fracasos. El que algo como eso exista es un concepto tan ridículo como el que la buena suerte sea real._

Lincoln se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que creyó escuchar?

-¿Qué? –Tenía que estar seguro de que había escuchado bien. –Lisa, ¿acabas de decir que no crees en eso de la buena y mala suerte? –Detrás de él, Ronnie Anne se acercó un poco más.

- _Como dije, una tontería en la que las mentes débiles se apoyan._

-P-pero tú estuviste de acuerdo con esto. ¡Fue tú teoría la que inicio esto! –Lincoln no pudo evitar gritar cuando recordó la estúpida teoría que lo había mandado al patio.

- _Esa teoría fue formada utilizando evidencia sin base científica y sólo circunstancial. Una vez entendí eso, fue fácil desecharla como una perdida de tiempo y neuronas._

Lincoln sintió como su respiración se agitaba un poco. –Cuando… ¿Cuándo llegaste a ese resultado, Lisa?

- _Poco antes de que las mentes inferiores que tenemos como hermanos iniciaran con todo eso de la buena suerte del traje. Hilarante; creer que un traje de ardilla da buena suerte. Que criaturas más idiotas._

El ojo de Lincoln comenzó a temblar. –Lisa, yo pasé una pesadilla dentro de ese traje. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Lisa tardó un tiempo en contestar. – _Lo hice, Lincoln. Algunas verdades no valen nada sino son escuchadas. Y nuestra familia estaba muy apegada a esa tontería de la buena suerte._

-¡Pero si sabías que todo eso era estúpido, al menos pudiste esforzarte para solucionarlo, Lisa! ¡Soy tú hermano!

- _La familia no es más que un grupo de animales reunidos en una madrigera, no veo que utilidad puedan tenerme, o porque debería desperdiciar mi tiempo tratando de hacerles ver una luz que no pueden._ –Hizo una pausa, pareció estar arreglando sus lentes. – _Además, fue una buena oportunidad para estudiar el comportamiento de distintos individuos ante algo como la "Suerte"._

-¿Un experimento? –Lincoln pudo sentir como la ira regresaba a su interior. Jamás se había sentido tan enfadado, y con una de sus propias hermanas. –¿Me dices que me usaste para otra de tus pruebas? Aun después de ver todo lo que sufrí, Lisa. ¿El que sea tú hermano no significa nada?

- _Hay una gran diferencia entre "hermano", y "humanidad", Lincoln. Este trabajo podría beneficiar a muchos._

-Nuestra familia está destrozada, Lisa.

Nuevamente hubo una pausa del otro lado de la línea. Lincoln no escuchó nada que no fuera la respiración de Lisa.

- _Y ese es el resultado final de mi estúdio. Finalmente, el concepto de "Suerte", fue tan grande que nuestras unidades paternas y hermanas, se volvieron ciegas ante el claro malestar de uno de los suyos. Olvidando totalmente todo lo referente a la persona que era su "amuleto", y concentrándose en sus egoístas deseos._

-Y ahora nuestros padres están detenidos y nosotros separados. –Lincoln trató de calmarse. –Lisa, eres lista. ¿No pudiste pensar que algo como esto podría pasar?

- _Afirmativo._ –La respuesta nuevamente fue inmediata, y dejó un poco congelado a Lincoln. – _Sin embargo, dado el ritmo en que nuestra familia parece cambiar de intereses, no creí que el asunto del traje duraría tanto. Un error de cálculos que trajo grandes complicaciones._

Un error de cálculo. Sólo un error de cálculo para Lisa. Todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora no fue sino un simple error de cálculo por parte de su hermana genio.

Pura mierda.

Lincoln ahora estaba totalmente separado de su familia, Lynn seguramente lo odiara tanto para tratar de matarlo, sus padres en la cárcel, y él sin saber que hacer o a donde recurrir. ¿Y Lisa ya sabía que el origen de todo esto era una tontería? Por primera vez, desde que Lisa nació, Lincoln sintió la necesidad de hacerse respetar por su hermanita, aun si fuera a golpes.

-¿Y no sientes nada porque las cosas terminaran así?

- _Además de frustración por mi nuevo hogar designado y la falta de herramientas para continuar mis investigaciones. No realmente._ –Lincoln comenzaba a creer que había algo muy mal en Lisa. – _Fueron nuestras unidades paternas las que cometieron el error de dejar que sus hijas y las supersticiones significaran más que su única descendencia masculina._

-Pero fue tú teoría la que lo inició.

- _Una teoría que fue descartada. Pero ellos no escucharon mis palabras. ¿Quieres que pierda tiempo tratando de convencer mentes inferiores que no quieren escuchar?_

Lincoln se separó un segundo del teléfono. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de dejar salir todo el aire de su boca.

-¿Lincoln? –Sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombre mientras trataba de relajarse.

-Lisa. –Finalmente volvió al teléfono. –Necesito ayuda.

- _Las fuerzas de la ley y los derechos infantiles deberían de proporcionarte toda la ayuda que necesites. Pero si estás hablando de apoyo emocional estoy segura de que podrían conseguirte ayuda psicológica._

-Lisa. Necesito encontrar a la persona que hizo la denuncia. Me ha estado llamado, y si lo atrapo entonces podré convencerlo de que la retire. –Quizás así su hermanita pueda entender un poco sus razones. –Podemos volver a ser una familia todos juntos. Regresaremos a los viejos tiempos. –La mano sobre su hombro lo apretó un poco más fuerte y a Lincoln casi se le cae el teléfono.

Lincoln esperó a que Lisa lo apoyara, pero en lugar de eso escuchó una leve risa.

- _Patético. Las mentes inferiores se refugian en cualquier pobre esperanza._ –Lisa realmente parecía divertida por las palabras de Lincoln. – _Hasta un homosapien inferior como tú, Lincoln, debería saber que es imposible que las cosas regresen a ser como lo eran antes._

Lincoln sintió su corazón caer cuando escuchó esas palabras de Lisa. Todo esto tenía que tener una solución.

-Se hace llamar Nega. –La mano de Ronnie Anne volvió a presionarlo, pero esta vez se aflojó más rápido que antes. –Me ha estado llamado y diciendo cosas raras.

- _No serviría de nada encontrarlo. Nuestros progenitores, cuyas mentes parecen ser tan inferiores como para desencadenar todo este desastre por puras supersticiones, posiblemente ya han, ¿Cómo decirlo en tu pobre lenguaje? cavado sus propias tumbas._

-No creo que lo haya hecho para ayudarme. Dijo que mi situación no le era conveniente…. Creo que es más de una persona, Lisa.

Lisa suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

- _Como pareces no entender mis palabras, creo que tendré que resumirlo en un formato que puedas entender, Lincoln._ –Tomó aire y acercó su boca al teléfono. – _No voy a ayudar-_

- _¿Con quien hablas?_

La pequeña voz de Lola se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Incluso desde ahí, Lincoln podía saber que estaba enfadada.

- _¿Nosotras nos estamos destrozando las manos lavando pies y tú hablas por teléfono?_

- _Es una llamada importante, Lola._ –Una mentira. Lincoln no sintió que su llamada fuera realmente importante para Lisa, pero era mejor eso que darle a Lola una excusa para desquitar su ira.

- _Escuché el nombre de Lincoln. ¡¿Estabas hablando con él?!_ –La voz de Lola se hizo más fuerte. – _¡Dame ese teléfono, le diré exactamente lo que pienso!_

Se escuchó un forcejeo del otro lado de la línea.

- _Maldito seas Lincoln._ –Escuchó la voz de Lola alejarse y acercarse al mismo tiempo. – _¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste? ¿Por tú culpa-_

La llamada se cortó en ese momento.

Lincoln bajó el teléfono lentamente y sintió como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al final, todo había sido para nada.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué pasó? –Ronnie Anne se paró junto a él y retiró el teléfono lentamente de su mano.

-Lisa lo sabía todo. –Dijo mientras sorbía un poco su nariz. –Sabía que ese asunto del traje, la mala suerte, y todo lo que había pasado no era más que una tontería. Pero lo aprovechó para estudiar el comportamiento de las personas con la suerte y eso, no entendí mucho. –Y no le importaba.

Ronnie Anne volvió a sentirse furiosa. No creyó que llegaría a sentirse tan enfadada con alguien que no fuera Lynn, pero ahora Lisa estaba en un nivel diferente. Esa maldita mocosa de cuatro años había podido hacer algo y prefirió quedarse quieta tomando notas con lápiz y papel. Casi podía imaginarla sentada en un escritorio mientras ve por una pantalla todas las formas en las que Lincoln había estado sufriendo desde que lo forzaron a usar el traje.

-Esa maldita mocosa.

-Déjalo. –Lincoln se limpió los ojos y comenzó alejarse. –Estoy cansado, creo que iré a dormir un poco. ¿Nos vemos después, Ronnie Anne?

-Espera, Lincoln.

-Por ahora quiero estar sólo. –Lincoln se sentía más cansado de lo que se había sentido nunca. Ni siquiera cuando entrenaba con Lynn se había sentido tan cansado. –Sólo quiero llegar a casa… a casa de los Suárez y dormir un poco. O, y no vuelvas a pelearte con Lynn, Ronnie Anne, no me gustaría que ninguna de las dos resultara herida.

Ronne Anne no podía prometer eso, las cosas que había dicho Lynn sobre Lincoln habían sido muy crueles. Esa chica necesitaba un buen golpe al mundo real, y darse cuenta de que era una perra.

-Por favor, promételo. Nada de peleas. Al menos me gustaría confiar en que ninguna de las dos terminará herida.

Ronnie Anne estaba apunto de negarse, pero Lincoln ya estaba pasando por mucho. Y sabía el tipo de chico que era. Aun ahora, no querría que sus hermanas fueran lastimadas.

-Está bien… no me gusta, y sigo creyendo que esa chica necesita una paliza. Pero esta bien, Lincoln. No pelearé más con Lynn.

Lincoln sonrió de aquella forma que le gustaba tanto. –Gracias, Ronnie Anne. Realmente te lo agradesco mucho.

-Pero me la debes, Lame-O. Y espero que me lo compenses cuando todo esto se arregle.

-Por supuesto, te llevaré a donde tú quieras, Ronnie.

-O, y algo más. –Ronnie Anne se acercó a Lincoln y pasó su brazo sano sobre su cabeza.

-¿Ronnie A-

Lincoln fue callado cuando sintió los labios de su novia contra los suyos. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa y pudo sentir como la lengua de Ronnie Anne lo invadía y comenzaba a moverse por todas partes. Parecía una serpiente totalmente incontrolable que no dejaba de revolverse.

-¿Ah? –Lincoln quedó con la boca abierta y un hilo de baba bajando de su boca.

-Será mejor que te alejes de Cristina, ¿Entendido, Lame-O? –Le dijo con una falsa expresión de ira mientras se alejaba un poco.

-A-em, sí. Lejos de Cristina.

-Bien.

* * *

A Lincoln le tomó todo el camino a la casa Suárez antes de poder recuperarse.

Cuando llegó a la puerta no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería necesario tocar el timbre, pero a esa hora no habría nadie. Le habían dicho que sólo entrara, pero era muy incomodo entrar así a una casa que realmente no era la suya. ¿Debería esperarlos? Pero quizás se vería como un idiota frente a Cristina y su familia.

Se rascó la cabeza tratando de decidirse entre entrar o esperar afuera.

En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Lincoln olvidó todo lo referente a Cristina, Ronnie Anne, Lisa o su situación en cuando vio la notificación de desconocido. Con una mueca, apretó el botón de recibir llamada.

-Te encontraré. –Dijo directamente. –¿Entiendes? Voy a encontrarte. No me importa cuantos de ustedes sean, pero definitivamente te encontraré y te obligaré a dentener toda esta… toda esta… ¡Toda esta mierda que hiciste! –Lincoln no era alguien que acostumbrara a utilizar insultos, le temía demasiado a los castigos. Pero en estos momentos se sentía capaz de decir cualquier cosa. –Tú… Tú… ¡Hijo de puta! –Y se sentía muy bien.

- _Sí ya terminaste de descargar toda tu frustración, mi congénere por obligación, entonces tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar._

-¿Lisa? –Lincoln saltó en el lugar y sintió como la vergüenza lo invadía. –Yo… emm, no es lo que. Es decir. A ti nunca. Cielos.

- _No importa._ –El suspiro de Lisa casi pareció una imitación del de Lucy. – _Pero en el futuro abstente de decir obscenidades a cualquier número desconocido que aparezca en tu pantalla, Lincoln._

-Sí. Realmente lo siento, Lisa.

- _Ahora, me gustaría que habláramos un poco de este sujeto "Nega". Como parece hacerse llamar._

Un rayo de esperanza comenzó a brillar dentro de Lincoln. –¿Vas a ayudarme?

- _Dadas ciertas… circunstancias. Esta persona puede representar un riesgo para mi persona, en varios niveles. Por lo que creo que dar con su paradero e identidad sería la opción más segura a seguir._ –Lisa acostumbraba a hablar sin demostrar emociones, pero Lincoln creyó escuchar cierta molestia en su voz. – _Me gustaría que iniciar esta investigación con todos los datos que tienes sobre esta persona._

-¿Circunstancias? Lisa, ¿Pasó algo con Nega?

- _Quizás. No podría estar segura. Pero el lapso de tiempo entre tu llamada y el suceso podría ser un indicio. No me hagas más preguntas, sólo háblame de estas llamadas._

Un suceso. Quizás algo que puso en peligro a Lisa. Lincoln podría estar molesto, incluso decepcionado de su hermana, pero aun le importaba lo suficiente para temer por su seguridad. ¿Había sido lo correcto llamarla? Pero, con la ayuda de su hermana seguramente atraparía fácilmente a Nega. Entonces se encargarían de que no lastimara a nadie y retirar la denuncia y… No pudo terminar el pensamiento. ¿Eso solucionaría algo realmente? Lincoln sabía que quizás fuera inútil en éste punto, incluso Lisa lo sabía. Pero era todo lo que tenía ahora.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando me llevaron a la comisaría…

* * *

 **NA: Sin Nega no hay pistas, pero ya que estoy aquí, eliminaré a un sospechoso (sólo para molestar).**

 **-No es Lucy.**

 **Chao Chao.**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

 **Imposible**

 **…**

Un asco. Era todo lo que Lisa podía pensar cuando veía los pies de aquella criatura tan extraña llamada Ruth. Lisa agitó sus manos con repugnancia y esperó que hubiera algo de alcohol en el baño para deshacerse de todos los rastros de aquellos hongos y extrañas cosas verdes que parecían crecer entre los dedos de aquella criatura.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –Lola gritó mientras corría hacia la puerta del baño. –Todo por culpa de Lincoln y su maldita mala suerte. –La escuchó quejarse mientras cerraba la puerta en su nariz.

Incluso ahora, el espécimen de seis años seguía culpando a Lincoln de la situación. Era natural que Lola buscara un culpable para la actual crisis familiar, por lo que no fue sorpresa para Lisa que escogiera a Lincoln. Lincoln siempre era blanco de sus hermanas cuando estas parecían necesitar liberar algo de estrés. Y desde que se puso el traje, parecía que cada una de ellas lo utilizaba para sus propios fines, y se enfadaban mucho cuando fracasaban. Como si realmente fuera culpa de Lincoln.

Era divertido en cierta forma.

Lisa sacó gran cantidad de notas sobre el comportamiento familiar alrededor de Lincoln y su "suerte", por lo que aquella teoría sin sentido tuvo su lado bueno después de todo. Por desgracia, no pudo calcular correctamente el tiempo en que alguien del exterior se daría cuenta de que no era una excentricidad más de sus familiares, y la denuncia había caído un mes antes de lo esperado. Lisa ya había pensado más de un plan para solucionarlo todo antes de que llegara a mayores, pero aquella llamada anónima realmente se le había adelantado. Era algo frustrante.

Lisa sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a ojearlo. Además de Lola, Lucy parecía un poco incomoda ante la mención de Lincoln, aunque aun no estaba segura de como exactamente. La noticia de la denuncia de sus padres y su separación había traído algunas lágrimas en la unidad mayor, y finalmente se había retirado a la ventilación para llorar sin que nadie la viera.

Realmente no le importaba, pero cualquier tipo de reacciones que pudiera observar aportarían nuevos datos a su trabajo. ¿Culparía a Lincoln del suceso, o a sus unidades paternas por el claro maltrato? ¿A ella misma? ¿Podría la suerte más que la familia, aun cuando Lincoln era su hermano mayor? Con Lola no parecía haber dudas, aunque con Lana todo era un poco más complicado. Ella había estado menos activa que de costumbre, y había llorado mucho junto a su gemela por lo sucedido. Aun así, hasta ahora no había escuchado que culpara a Lincoln de ninguna forma.

Finalmente estaba ella misma.

Realmente no le importa mucho el asunto de la suerte. Para empezar, algo como eso ni siquiera era real. Aun así, no podía negar el aporte que daría a sus futuros proyectos. Con su inteligencia seguramente tendría un final mejor que el de sus hermanas, por lo que podría seguir investigando, así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse acerca del final.

Lo importante era el ahora.

Esa cosa de nombre Ruth no había estado muy contenta con ellas después de enterarse del arresto de sus padres, pero había tomado en cuenta sus edades y no había reaccionado de manera muy precipitada. Al menos por ahora. Aunque ahora pedía tres lavados de pie diarios, a veces uno después del otro.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

Levantó una ceja al ver el número desconocido brillar en la pantalla. Su mente prodigio le había dado ya el nombre de la persona que podría llamarla a aquél número que solo sus progenitores y hermanos mayores conocen. Pero aun así era su deber cerciorarse.

-Éste es un número privado cuyos dígitos fueron cuidadosamente pensado utilizando como base la formula de pi, y combinándola con mis propias teorías sobre el número infinito. Dadas las probabilidades de que alguien cuyo número es desconocido pueda descifrarlas, sólo significaría que ha logrado colarse en mí laboratorio, robar mis teoremas y sacado sus propias deducciones. Pero eso es imposible. Y como sólo existe una persona que sepa este número, y pueda necesitar de un teléfono prestado para marcarlo, puedo deducir quien eres. Aun así, preguntaré. ¿Lincoln, eres tú?

Hubo una pausa del otro lado, y eso sólo sirvió para asegurarle a Lisa lo que ya sabía.

- _Hola Lisa._

* * *

A veces no sabía si debía dejarse vencer por las emociones y reír o llorar por las pobres ideas que la mente inferior de su hermano podía concebir. ¿Detener esto? Ya nada podía detener lo que estaba por pasar. La denuncia fue hecha y fue comprobada. Aunque el denunciante dijera que todo fue una mentira, la policía tiene todo lo que necesita para acusar a sus progenitores. Y Lincoln realmente esperaba que todo se solucionara con atrapara a este tal Nega. No era de extrañar que los denunciantes utilizaran seuidonimos para mantener su anonimato seguro, eso podría significar que Nega podría ser alguien cercano a la familia. No es como si le importara realmente, ella estaba fuera de cualquiera de esos problemas, y no tenía por qué sentirse mal por haber ayudado a la ciencia a poder hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Lincoln fue útil como su pequeña rata de laboratorio, y debería estar feliz de que su sacrificio podría ayudar a muchos.

-Como pareces no entender mis palabras, creo que tendré que resumirlo en un formato que puedas entender, Lincoln. –Tomó aire y acercó su boca al teléfono. –No voy a ayudar-

-¿Con quien hablas?

Lola salió del baño en ese momento. Sus manos aun estaban húmedas y llenas de jabón por lavarlas. Ambos ojos parecían contener una enorme hoguera mientras se acercaba. –¿Nosotras nos estamos destrozando las manos lavando pies y tú hablas por teléfono?

-Es una llamada importante, Lola. –Una llamada que ya iba a finalizar, de un tema ya cerrado. Pero incluso Lisa sabía que desencadenar la ira de alguien como Lola podría traer problemas.

-Escuché el nombre de Lincoln. –Los ojos de Lola se estrecharon. Desde la denuncia no había dejado de dirigir su ira hacia Lincoln y su mala suerte. –¡¿Estabas hablando con él?! –Gritó aun más fuerte mientras se abalanzaba contra Lisa. En esos momentos realmente desearía tener su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, unos cuantos podrían darle el tiempo necesario para huir y esconderse debajo de alguna cama. –¡Dame ese teléfono, le diré exactamente lo que pienso!

Bueno, eso podría darle el tiempo necesario. Si le daba el teléfono Lola se desquitaría con Lincoln y podría escapar de todas formas. Por desgracia, cuando Lola sujetó el teléfono, también sujetó fuertemente su mano.

-Maldito seas Lincoln. –Lola gritó mientras Lisa intentaba zafarse de su agarre. ¿No podía soltarla y seguir gritando? –¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste? ¿Por tú culpa- ¡Hey! ¡Esta cosa se cortó!

-Creo que sería más correcto decir que nuestro hermano mayor fue quien te cortó. –Lisa se liberó del agarre de Lola. Mientras no destruyera su teléfono, entonces podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera. Realmente esperaba que no lo destruyera, había invertido mucho en su fabricación.

-¿Por qué hablabas con él? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que nos ha hecho, Lisa? –Lola lo dijo sin verla, aun seguía tratando de descifrar ese aparato repleto de teclas sin números o letras. Eran simpes botones blancos que no podía entender.

Lisa no se dignó a contestarle. No es como si pudiera hacer nada para aclarar la mente estúpida de Lola, y no valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Y por qué esta cosa no deja de restar números? –Lola agitó el teléfono para ver si hacia algo, pero no pasaba nada.

-¿Restar números? –Lisa se acercó un poco. Si una llamada era cortada, entonces el teléfono inmediatamente se apagaba para impedir cualquier posible intento de infiltración. No es como si alguien pudiera pasar sus defensas de todas formas, pero era mejor prevenir. Tenía cierta información importante dentro del teléfono. –¿Qué estás diciendo, Lola?

-Esto. –Lola le mostró la pantalla del teléfono. Lo que Lisa vio la dejó de un extraño color blanco enfermizo mientras su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo que había hecho antes.

Era imposible, no tendría que ser posible. Era totalmente ilógico que algo como esto pudiera realmente pasar.

…5.

Ella misma había programado el Corta Fuego, y las defensas contra los virus. Eran programas creados en base a unidades algebraicas a las que sólo ella podría llegar. Sus cálculos no eran errados, eran perfectos. Al igual que sus defensas.

…4.

Y sin embargo, la imagen no mentía. Pero a la vez seguía creyendo que era imposible. Tragó saliva mientras miraba aquella unidad menor que pronto desaparecería y daría paso a otra unidad aun menor. Ella lo había preparado como su última línea de defensa en caso de que su teléfono fuera robado. Un modo de proteger toda la información en caso de que, por alguna razón del azar, alguien realmente pudiera entrar.

…3.

Sólo se activaría si algo como eso era posible. Y dudaba que Lola, con toda su furia, hubiera dado con un número y palabras adecuadas para introducirse dentro de su teléfono. Y si así fuera, no debería de haberse activado.

Su última defensa.

…2.

La mente de Lisa llegó a la mejor solución para aquel momento tan desesperante, y antes de que la unidad pudiera volver a cambiar le arrebató el pequeño aparato a Lola.

-¡Oye!

Sin importarle la furia de su hermana, Lisa arrojó el teléfono hacia el rincón. Antes de chocar contra nada, el aparato estalló con una pequeña explosión en miniatura. Lo que cayó al piso fueron cientos de partes distintas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso, Lisa? –Lola preguntó un poco alterada por lo sucedido.

-…Programa de autodestrucción.

Aquella explosión no era lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a nadie, pero hubiera causado un gran dolor y posibles daños permanentes dependiendo en que parte del cuerpo hubiera estallado.

Todo el genio de Lisa le gritaba que no podría haberse activado. Pero ella misma lo había visto.

¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Esas preguntas básicas llenaron la mente de la pequeña genio.

La única explicación que se negaba a aceptar, pero que podía ser la única verdad, es que alguien había atravesado sus defensas, se había metido en su teléfono personal, y había activado el programa de autodestrucción sin que ella lo supiera.

Imposible.

Pero acababa de verlo con sus propios ojos.

* * *

-…Y eso fue lo que pasó. –Lincoln le dijo absolutamente todo lo que había hablado con Nega. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima mientras entraba por la puerta principal y subía por las escaleras. –¿Algo que te ayude?

 _-…Bipolar y desequilibrio. Quizás sufra de alguna clase de trastorno mental. Quizás psicopatía, o un sociópata. O tal vez esté fingiendo. Si es más de uno entonces podrían explicarse sus aparentes cambios de humor, pero muchas de sus palabras no tienen sentido._ –Lisa parecía estarlo pensando muy fuertemente desde el otro lado de la línea. – _No lo entiendo. Por lo que me describes, puedo decir que este tal Nega podría ser alguien muy cercano a la familia. Pero lo bastante lejos para no ser del ámbito familiar._

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. –Lisa era su única esperanza de poder atraparlo y terminar con todo esto. –No sé quién podría querer hacerle tanto daño a nuestra familia.

- _Lincoln._ –Lisa dijo seriamente. – _Sufriste de abuso, acéptalo de una vez. Cualquiera fuera de la familia que lo supiera hace tiempo que hubiera reportado a nuestros progenitores a servicios de protección al menor._

-Eso no-

- _Pero es el nombre Nega, lo que me intriga aquí._

-¿Nega? Dijo que lo pensó de improviso. Realmente no es muy bueno. –Aunque esa era su opinión personal. Comenzó a subir por las escaleras de la casa Suárez mientras hablaba. Realmente se sentía cansado y quería recostarse un poco. Le gustaría comer algo antes, pero no quería que la familia de Cristina se enfadara con él si tocaba algo sin permiso.

- _Al contrario, mente inferior. Los nombres escogidos al instante suelen tener mucha relevancia en una persona._ –Lincoln comenzaba a sentirse irritado de que su hermana de cuatro años lo llamara "mente inferior". ¿Cuándo Lisa perdió el respeto que le tenía? ¿Lo había tenido alguna vez? – _Nega también puede ser un acrónimo, o un abreviado de Negativo, o Negación. De todos los nombres que pudo usar, ¿Por qué Nega?_

A Lincoln no le importaba. Todo lo que quería hacer era atraparlo.

Pasó por la puerta de Cristina antes de llegar a su habitación. Podía sentir el aroma a vainilla que salía de aquella habitación y recordó el abrazo que le había dado. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron mientras lo hacia. Era la primera vez que Cristina le daba un abraso, y de sólo recordarlo lo hacían sentir realmente nervioso y feliz. ¿Cómo tendría que reaccionar con ella?

- _¡No! ¡Nada de eso, Lincoln! Ya tienes novia. Y Cristina dijo que podrían ser amigos. Nada de pensar cosas raras. Mucho menos ahora que tu familia está en peligro. ¡Céntrate!_ –Trató de reprenderse, pero entre más tiempo se quedara frente a la habitación de Cristina, más recuerdos del abrazo y su aroma llegaban a su mente. – _Ronnie Anne me matará si se entera de lo que estoy pensando._ –Con eso en mente, Lincoln continuó el camino hacia su habitación.

Lisa aun parecía estar murmurando algunas cosas.

-Lisa. –Lisa no pareció escucharlo. –Lisa. –Aun parecía estar en su propio mundo. –¡Lisa!

- _¡Wa!_ –Ese pequeño grito fue la señal de que tenía su atención. – _Espero que sea algo realmente importante para interrumpir mis pensamientos de tal forma, Lincoln._

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, Lisa?

- _Disculpa. Tendrás que repetir eso._

-Lisa, me utilizaste como un conejillo de indias. No te mentiré, me siento furioso de que hubieras sabido que nada de la buena suerte era real y no hubieras hecho nada. Y no tengo que mencionar lo decepcionado que estoy de ti. Pero ahora puedes hacer algo y espero que me ayudes. –Se mordió el labio inferior. –Te necesito Lisa, por favor.

- _Aunque tus palabras son… desgarradoras._ –Aquel tono sarcástico molestó mucho a Lincoln. – _Tengo mis razones para atrapar a este tal Nega. Y como parece centrado en ti, podremos ayudarnos mutuamente._

-Así que me utilizaras de nuevo.

- _Afirmativo. Serás un medio para completar un fin. Pero una vez termine, también saldrás beneficiado, Lincoln. No lo olvides._

¿Qué le pasó a aquella pequeña bebé a la que le cambió los pañales por dos años? Recordando esos momentos, incluso como bebé, Lisa parecía verlo como alguien inferior.

-Todo lo que quiero es recuperarlos, Lisa.

Hubo una pausa del otro lado. Lincoln espero que su hermana respondiera con un "yo también" o algo así, pero en lugar de eso escuchó sus débiles risas, algo sumamente raro en Lisa, y sus esperanzas murieron tan rápido como su confianza en aquella pequeña niña.

- _Eso es imposible, Lincoln. Sólo acéptalo de una vez._

* * *

 **NA: El dúo se prepara para darle caza a Nega, sin siquiera saber con quien se están enfrentando. ¿Y Lily? Sabrán más de ella en el próximo capitulo de Llamadas.**

 **Sin pistas, pero no es Clyde. (¿es necesario borrar todos los sospechosos para que lo descubran? La próxima pista tendrá que ser grande)**


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

 **Disolución**

 **…**

Lincoln entró a la habitación mucho más cansado de lo que había estado. Las palabras de Lisa le habían borrado cualquier rastro de energía dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo su hermanita podía ser tan cruel? ¿Dónde se equivocaron con ella para que adoptara esa personalidad tan fría y despiadada?

-Lisa… Yo- ¿Un regalo?

- _Dudo que tú mente se haya roto y refugiado en la fantasía, por ahora. Así que calculo que al entrar en tú nuevo lugar de reposo, encontraste un pequeño regalo._

Era justo eso. Cuando Lincoln entró al cuarto, encontró una caja de regalo color azul con burbujas blancas atada con un listón naranja. Estaba colocada en medio de la cama, sería difícil no verla. Se acercó con cuidado, como si esperara que aquel regalo pudiera morderlo. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que recibió una caja de regalos? Le traía una cierta nostalgia.

-Espera un minuto, Lisa.

- _Aprovecharé cada centésima de ese minuto para hundirme en mis razonamientos y poder terminar rápidamente esta investigación._ –Lincoln se sentiría ofendido de no ser por la emoción de recibir un regalo.

-Esta debe ser la sorpresa de la que Cristina habló… –Se acercó con una sonrisa. Aun podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Cristina contra el suyo. Jamás creyó que llegaría a abrazarlo de aquella forma, incluso en sus fantasías era él quien siempre llevaba la iniciativa. Y por esas fantasías fue que terminó mal al tener que publicar aquel video para compensar a sus hermanas… – _¿Pero es que ellas no me habían hecho cosas peores antes?_ –Al menos ellas podrían aprender a reírse de si mismas. El video de si mismo todavía se comparte en la red.

No. No podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía un regalo, y quería abrirlo.

Con cuidado desató el listón naranja y lo dejó aun lado. Lentamente, abrió la caja y se encontró con una más pequeña en su interior. Tampoco había esperado algo grande, pero el tamaño de la caja le hizo pensar en calcetas y ropa interior. O algún talonario de cupones como el año pasado. Algunas de sus hermanas podían ser muy tacañas…

- _Lincoln, siento interrumpir lo que seguramente será un emocionante momento para un criatura de tan poca fuerza mental, pero dados los horarios de trabajo y escolar. Ese regalo bien podría ser una trampa._ –La voz monótona de Lisa lo interrumpió en el mismo momento en que abrió la caja.

-Es un teléfono. –Lincoln dijo en respuesta.

- _…Ya lo abriste, ¿Verdad?_

Lincoln sacó un pequeño teléfono de la caja: una pantalla y ningún botón a la vista. Lincoln lo dio vuelta sin entender como se supone que esa cosa funcionaba. Nunca antes había tenido en sus manos algo más avanzado que el teléfono de Ronnie Anne en la comisaría. Y su teléfono era heredado de su padre. No es como si realmente les hubiera encontrado algún uso a los teléfonos celulares de todas formas… Muy pocas veces lo llamaban.

…Y generalmente era porque querían algo de él.

- _Muy bien. Así que recibiste un teléfono, posiblemente uno más moderno que aquel aparato obsoleto que siempre cargas._ –Lisa lo obligó a volver a centrarse con su voz. Tenía que dejar de perderse así. – _¿Hay algo más dentro? ¿Cómo una nota o algún objeto sospechoso?_

Lincoln comenzó a revisar la caja y encontró algunas cosas más.

-Además del cargador y una tarjeta de pago, sólo hay un pequeño papel que tiene escrito instrucciones de como encenderlo y utilizar algunas funciones. –Parecía estar hecha a mano y tenía imágenes y palabras sencillas para orientarse. –…También una tarjeta de bienvenida. –Como si este fuera su nuevo hogar.

- _Bien, por ahora no lo enciendas y- Ya lo hiciste, ¿Cierto?_

-Ups. –Lincoln había presionado fuerte el botón de encendido cuando lo vio en las instrucciones. –Hey, Lisa. Es sólo un celular, y Cristina me dijo que tendría una sorpresa esta mañana. ¿Quizás alguno de sus padres se desvió de su trabajo para dejarme el regalo?

- _Esa es una posibilidad. Pero su amabilidad contigo, Lincoln, es pura cortesía. ¿Que clase de personas dejan un regalo tan moderno y caro a un niño que seguramente no conservaran? Vaya mentes más obtusas._

Lincoln sentía algo hirviendo en su interior, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba respondiendo con una voz tan fría como la de Lisa.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué clase de padres obligan a su único hijo a llevar un traje de ardilla después de hacerlo dormir en el patio y vender sus cosas por una simple superstición de suerte?

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea. Cuando Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pensó en disculparse con Lisa, pero luego se preguntó por qué era él el que tendría que disculparse con ella. Hasta ahora no había hecho nada más que insultarlo y utilizarlo, y lo peor de todo, ella había tenido la oportunidad de evitar todo esto y prefirió quedarse viéndolo.

Todo lo que hizo fue esperar.

- _…Touché._

¿Lisa acababa de decirle touché?

- _Por otra parte, no cambia en lo más mínimo mis sospechas. Y dadas las… cualidades que este individuo posee con tan sofisticados aparatos, sería mejor que te abstuvieras de usarlo._ –Lincoln la escuchó bastante irritada en ese momento. No recordaba haberla escuchado expresando tantas emociones en un solo día.

-Espera. ¿Cualidades? Lisa, ¿Qué pasó con él? –Su hermana ya no podía ocultarlo. –Vamos, Lisa. Sí algo paso, entonces me gustaría que me lo dijeras. Puedo ayudarte.

- _¿Cómo?_ –Fue la respuesta de Lisa. – _Ni siquiera puedes ayudarte a ti mismo. Sigues atrapado en tus fantasías de familia amorosa, creyendo que todo se solucionará al atrapar al rostro detrás de un nombre; alguien lo bastante habilidoso para meterse en un sistema de manufacturación_ _personal. Tus cualidades mentales dejan mucho que desear, y creo recordar, mi hermano de sangre, que fuiste tú quien pidió mi ayuda en primer lugar. ¿Qué puedes hacer para ayudarme?_

Lincoln no tenía una respuesta para eso. ¿Por qué las palabras de Lisa comenzaban a parecerle un insulto? ¿Cuándo su hermana pequeña había empezado a hablarle así? Todavía recordaba cuando le enseñaba a caminar en el jardín, o cuando tenía que darle de comer con una cuchara de astronauta. Toda la energía que hubiera podido recuperar se fue al comparar aquella Lisa de hace dos años con la que tenía del otro lado de la línea.

Ya no era la Lisa que conocía.

-Olvídalo.

- _¿Disculpa?_

-Olvídalo. No quieres ni mi apoyo ni mi ayuda, Lisa. –Lincoln suspiró y sintió que las voces de ambos no se volvían muy diferentes. –Traté de razonar contigo, trate de apoyarte, incluso intente comprenderte e incluso quererte pese a todo. –Presionó el teléfono. –Pero ya está… No puedo seguir con esto. Lisa, si todo lo que harás es insultarme y recordarme que mi mente es inferior y estúpida, entonces no le veo futuro a este equipo. O a nosotros. –Se sentó en la cama. –A veces me preguntó que pasó con aquella linda niña con la que solía jugar al avioncito, o la que llegó a ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas antes de aprender a hablar. En ese tiempo me gustaba verla reír y consolarla cuando lloraba. Pese a que había momentos en los que me veía como si realmente fuera una criatura estúpida que no merecía su tiempo, aun así me gustaba estar con ella y protegerla como haría un buen hermano mayor. Realmente amaba a esa niña. –Sintió algo extraño que trataba de salir de su garganta. –¡Pero esa niña ya no existe! No sé cuando pasó, no sé cuando esa niña se volvió tan fría, tan despiadada, ¡Una maldita perra que sólo piensa en sí misma! Pero ya no me importa. Todavía guardaré en mi interior los buenos momentos que pasé con ella, incluso después de haber cambiado. Pero eso es todo. –Respiró hondo para las próximas palabras. –No volveré a llamarte, y puedo esperar que no harás lo mismo. Seguiré con esto yo solo, Lisa. –Y dejó salir aquello que tanto luchaba por escapar de su interior. –No quiero que me llames, yo no te llamaré. Pero más que nada, no quiero volver a verte. Estás muerta para mí.

Sin esperar una respuesta del lado de Lisa, presionó el botón de terminar llamada.

No sabía como apagar su teléfono, pero al menos no era tan estúpido como para no saber como sacarle la batería. Arrojó aquel pedazo de basura heredado y hundió su rostro en la almohada mientras comenzaba a llorar.

* * *

No sabía cuando se quedó dormido, pero sintió unas suaves manos que lo agitaban y lo regresaban nuevamente a la realidad. Dejó que la niebla del sueño lo consumiera por unos segundos más, era relajante, ese momento entre el sueño y la realidad. Parecía el único momento en que podría realmente estar tranquilo. Como si nada en el mundo pudiera lastimarlo.

-Lincoln. –La suave voz de Cristina disipó lo restante de aquella niebla.

-¿Cristina? –Lincoln se limpió un ojo con su mano. –¡Cristina! –Dio un pequeño salto en la cama. Miró hacia todas partes en pánico si entender muy bien que estaba pasando, ¿Dónde estaba? Fue cuando los recuerdos regresaron. Había sucedido algo similar la primera noche, se había despertado más temprano que en cualquier momento de su vida, y se había encontrado en una habitación totalmente desconocida. Al principio creyó que sus padres le habían regresado sus muebles, o los habían cambiado por otros, pero luego recordó que estaba en la casa de los Suárez.

La casa de Cristina.

Cristina había llegado de la escuela, y lo había despertado. Lincoln se sintió sumamente avergonzado de verla así.

-B-buenos días. –Trató de sonreír.

-Todavía es temprano, Lincoln. ¿Quieres dormir un poco más? –Le preguntó mientras se alejaba un poco.

-No. Estoy bien. Sólo caí rendido por el sueño. Hace tiempo que no dormía en una cama, la del hospital no cuenta, no son tan cómodas como te lo hacen creer.

-Entonces… ¿Realmente te hacían dormir en el piso de tu cuarto, Lincoln? –La expresión de Cristina parecía totalmente horrorizada. A Lincoln no le gustó ver esa expresión en ella.

-Bueno… Sólo hasta que recuperara mí cama. –Estaba seguro de que sus padres no lo obligarían a dormir en el piso para siempre. ¿Verdad? –Emm, ¿Ya son las tres? Me dormí sin darme cuenta y no… –Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su pijama, eso y que por fortuna no había sufrido de aquella vergonzosa muestra de pubertad que parecía haber comenzado a atormentarlo algunas semanas antes de todo esto. –¿Me cambié de ropa? –Lincoln no recordaba haberse puesto el pijama.

-Lincoln, sino estás bien puedes dormir un poco más.

-No. Yo, sólo estoy algo confundido. Gracias por preocuparte, Cristina. –Se sentó en la cama. –Pero creo que ahora me cambiaré. Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿Podría comer algo?

-Puedes servirte lo que quieras, mamá dijo que te sintieras como en casa. –Cristina le sonrió mientras se alejaba. –Estaré abajo, podemos comer algo juntos. Mamá y papá no volverán hasta las cuatro, así que tenemos la casa para los dos.

-¿Los dos? –¿Solos? Lincoln sintió nuevamente ese extraño hormigueo en su interior, y una extraña fantasía de él a solas Cristina, en una mesa y de traje apareció en su mente. –…Sí, por supuesto. Supongo que tengo mucho de que ponerme al día en la escuela.

-Casi no ha cambiado mucho, pero desde la pela de Ronnie Anne con Lynn, parece que los rumores aumentaron. –Se rio un poco. –Ahora hay quienes dicen que tenías un romance masoquista con Lynn, y que cuando Ronnie Anne se enteró trató de matar a Lynn por celos.

Bueno, eso ciertamente no era algo que le gustaría escuchar. Quizás hizo bien en no regresar a la escuela tan rápido.

-Esperaré abajo. ¿Sabes? Siempre tenía que esperar sola a que mis padres regresaran, es bueno poder hablar con alguien. Me alegra que estés aquí, Lincoln. –Cristina salió por la puerta.

Esta vez, Lincoln no se sintió feliz por sus palabras, o su corazón pareció latir más rápido. Puede que Cristina se alegrara de que estuviera ahí, pero para Lincoln, era una prueba de que todo había sido real.

Su familia estaba destrozada.

Un demente parecía obsesionado con él.

Y Lisa no iba a ayudarlo.

* * *

Se vistió rápidamente, no quería hacer esperar a Cristina. Este podía ser un buen momento para reparar el daño del video de hace unos meses, y más que nada, era un buen momento de poder hacer amistad con Cristina. ¿Cuántos chicos podían llegar a hacerse amigos de las chicas que se cambiaban de clase sólo para no verlos? Realmente le gustaría llevarse bien con Cristina.

Era tan amable como en sus fantasías. Tan linda. Tan atenta. Y olía muy bien. Y…

Se abofeteó. Algo mucho menos doloroso de lo que le haría Ronnie Anne si no dejaba de perderse así.

Tenía novia, y tenía que recordarlo.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para distraerse.

Sólo esperaba no perderse así cada vez que hablara con Cristina.

Antes de salir por la puerta recordó algo importante. –…Mí teléfono. –Murmuró. No sólo al que le quitó la batería, sino el nuevo. Aun no le había agradecido por el regalo.

Lincoln se confundió un poco cuando vio sobre la mesa, no su viejo teléfono desarmado, sino el nuevo. Aquel teléfono estaba encendido y conectado a un tomacorriente de la pared, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

-¿Lo conecté? –Lincoln no recordaba nada más que no fuera tirarse sobre la almohada y ponerse a llorar. Tomó el teléfono en su mano y lo revisó. Al principio no supo que hacer, pero luego recordó que estos modelos eran táctiles, ya había visto a Lori usarlos antes. Tocó la pantalla y apareció un fondo de Ace Savvy junto a algunos iconos que no reconocía muy bien. –¿Qué hago ahora?

Un sobre de mensaje apareció en ese momento y comenzó a brillar. Lincoln se sorprendió y quedó paralizado por un segundo, no sabía como identificar al remitente, o podía ver el número de donde llegó. Sin muchas opciones tocó el sobre.

 _Está algo alterada, pero se recuperará._

 _Consejo: dale un toquecito en la nariz, es como un pequeño botón que la calma un poco._

 _Espero que disfrutes el pequeño regalo._

 _PS: No quise arriesgarme a sentirme despreciado si llegaras a tirarlo a la basura, así que me deshice del anterior (Y ya de paso te arropé y te canté una nana). Que tengas un buen día._

El mensaje finalizó en ese momento, y Lincoln se quedó totalmente confundido por eso. Ahora podía ver una pantalla diferente en donde aparecía el mensaje, y un pequeño horario indicaba que el menaje llegó hace una hora.

No entendió muy bien todo, pero no quería ser desagradecido. Lo mejor era agradécele a la familia Suárez por el regalo.

-Mm. ¿Cómo sabían que me gusta Ace Savvy?

* * *

 **NA: Un pequeño error, el capitulo de Lily será el próximo. (Lamente las angustiantes horas repletas de miedo, terror y maldiciones vudú hacia mi persona)**

 **Ahora, todo equipo tiene que disolverse tarde o temprano, y en el caso de Lincoln y Lisa fue temprano. Ni siquiera una hora, en realidad. Hablando de mal trabajo en equipo. Ahora Lincoln deberá depender de él mismo y sus amigos para atrapar a Nega. (Sin saber que uno o dos ya han caído en sus garras)**

 **¿Y que pasó con sus padres? ¿Sus hermanas? ¿Qué pasará con su familia? ¿Qué futuro le depara? ¿Habrá triangulo amoroso para complicar aun más las cosas? Pero más importante, ¿Qué será de Lily?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo Llamadas, ten mucho cuidado cuando atiendas el teléfono.**

 **PS: Creo que ya todos sabemos quien mandó el mensaje. Pero nunca dije que un mensaje contaba. Bah, estoy siendo cruel sin sentido, aquí la pista:**

 **-Le gusta hablar. (No me digan que no es grande. Y no, no es Lisa. ¡Dejen de bombardearme con eso!)**

 **Que tengan un buen día.**


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

 **Abriendo los ojos**

 **…**

Se sentía diferente. Lincoln no sabía como, pero algo era diferente. Lo primero que pensó cuando comenzó a comer pan con mantequilla de maní y jalea junto a Cristina, es que todo estaba muy callado, o que el pan no había desaparecido antes de llegar a su boca. Los dos se sentaron juntos en el sofá mientras veían la televisión en la sala y seguían comiendo.

Cristina no fue tan molestamente amable como su madre y fue ella misma la que decidió que verían. A Lincoln le trajo nostalgia el modo en que acaparó el control remoto y puso aquella novela romántica que jamás se perdía al llegar a casa. No le molestó mucho verla juntos, recordaba que a Lori y a Leni también les gustaba esto, y más de una vez fue forzado a verlo junto a ellas.

-¿Estás bien, Lincoln? –Cristina se acercó un poco. –Has estado muy callado desde que comenzó la novela, ¿No te gusta?

Lincoln tardó un poco en contestar. –No es eso, es que… Solía mirar esta novela junto a mis hermanas. No es que quisiera verla, pero a veces ellas me obligaban por alguna razón, o simplemente quedaba atrapado entre el sofá cuando peleábamos por el control remoto. Es un poco diferente ahora. –Miró alrededor de la casa. –Todo está tan callado, y…

-Solitario. –Cristina se acercó un poco más. –Lo sé. Cuando llego de la escuela tengo que estar una hora sola antes de que lleguen mamá y papá, no me gusta mucho, pero no es algo que podría cambiar.

-Cuando yo llegó a casa sólo hay desorden y gritos. Posiblemente la escuela era mí único refugio para liberarme un poco del estrés de la casa.

-¿Cómo era estar ahí, Lincoln? Un día normal. –Le sonrió. –Quizás te ayude un poco hablar de eso.

Lincoln no estaba seguro. Recordar a sus hermanas después de aquella separación tan precipitada le traía un fuerte dolor al pecho, especialmente Lynn y Lisa. Mientras que Lynn parecía odiarlo por todo esto, Lisa sólo lo vio como un experimento, lo que lo llevó a romperse y decirle todas esas cosas. Y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía de decirlas. Lo que Lisa hizo fue horrible, y realmente no quería verla otra vez. Quizás algún día, si comenzara a entender que las demás personas también tienen sentimientos.

-No sé si sea bueno… Mi relación con ella no ha sido muy buena estas semanas.

-¿Cómo el asunto del traje de ardilla? ¿Cómo empezó eso, Lincoln?

Lincoln sintió su boca sea. ¿Cómo había empezado en realidad? Todo lo que sabía era que quería un tiempo a solas para leer sus comics y luego…

-Bueno, Lynn entró a mi cuarto de un golpe y…

La expresión de Cristina había cambiado de la sorpresa a la incredulidad demasiado rápido, y finalmente se la veía muy molesta. Lincoln podía entenderlo un poco. Mientras escuchaba sus propias palabras podía entender lo estúpido que sonaba. Y ahora que sabía que Lisa podría haberlo arreglado todo de haberle interesado más… bueno, no sabía como sentirse sobre todo esto ahora.

-¡Eso es horrible, Lincoln! –Cristina gritó mientras se ponía de pie, parecía haber olvidado todo lo referente a su novela favorita. –¿Cómo pudieron hacerte algo así? ¿Por un juego perdido? ¿Te amenazó con un bate? –Gruñó un poco, Lincoln nunca la había visto tan molesta, al menos no cuando la espiaba en los recreos. –No puedo creer que tú familia realmente te haya hecho pasar por todo esto, Lincoln. Hicieron bien al reportarlo a la policía.

-¡No! ¡No está bien! –Lincoln se paró también. El gritó alteró un poco a Cristina, pero también a Lincoln. Su propia voz le había sonado enfadada, aunque no se sentía así. –Cristina… –Se humedeció los labios. Desearía tener un poco de agua. –Mi familia tiene fallas, y… y lo que hicieron estuvo mal, lo sé. Pero no son malos.

-¡Sólo son idiotas supersticiosos! –Cristina se cruzó de brazos. –Lo que te hicieron fue abuso, Lincoln.

Lincoln volteó la vista. –Mi familia es supersticiosa, eso es todo. Estoy seguro que con el tiempo… quizás dejaran de creer que traía la mala suerte.

-Aunque hubieras traído la mala suerte, aun así debieron aceptarte. No debieron encerrarte, o echarte de tu casa, o vender tus cosas. Debieron apoyarte, darte comprensión, acerté sentir seguro y querido. No mandarte a dormir con el perro.

Lincoln sintió que nuevamente tenía ganas de llorar. Cuando pesaba en su familia, todo lo que quería era ver aquellos momentos felices que pasaron todos juntos. Siempre pasaron por buenos momentos. Cada día era una aventura cunado estaba con cualquiera de sus talentosas hermanas. ¿Qué fue diferente ese día en particular? ¿Cómo fue que todo cambió? Le gustaría escuchar una respuesta.

-Cometieron un error. Estaba seguro de que cuando se calmaran… Estaba seguro de que verán que exageraron un poco, me pedirían disculpas y todo estaría bien.

-¿Crees que todo puede solucionarse con unas disculpas, Lincoln? –Cristina parecía molesta. –No es así. Por lo que me dijiste, todas tus hermanas parecen aprovecharse de ti por una razón. En realidad, Lincoln, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste tiempo con ellas?

-Una semana. –Respondió al instante.

-Me refiero a verdadero tiempo con ellas, Lincoln. ¿Alguna de ellas habla contigo sobre tus pasatiempos? ¿O habla de cualquier cosa? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguna habló contigo sin que tuvieras que hacer algo a cambio?

Lincoln sintió como su estomago temblaba mientras las palabras de Cristina lo atravesaran. ¿Por qué le hablaba así?

-Eso fue… Creo que… Mira, Cristina, no quiero hablar de esto. ¿Está bien? Me recomendaron no forzarme mucho con este asunto, y realmente no quero tocarlo ahora. –Mientras hablaba trató de pensar en un momento con cualquiera de sus hermanas donde realmente podría compartir algo con ellas. Pero en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en Lily y la forma en que se reía y trataba de decir su nombre mientras miraba los personajes de sus comics.

-Lincoln, todas ellas me parecen una banda de egoístas y matones. ¿No dijiste que Lynn era la hermana más protectora? De ser así, no tendría que haberte amenazado con un bate.

-Bueno, suficiente, Cristina. No se ni para que te lo dije si ibas a comenzar a atacarme de esa forma. –A Lincoln no le gustaba que le hablaran como si fuera él quien no entendía. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en hablar así de sus hermanas? Nadie las conocía como él. –Cristina, hace años que vivo en esa casa, y las cosas siempre fueron así, ¿Por qué todos parecen molestos ahora? Dímelo, ¿Por qué todo el mundo comienza a decir que sufrí abuso después de once años de lo mismo?

Cristina retrocedió mientras se tapaba la boca con horror. –¿Once años? ¿Lincoln tuviste que vivir así durante once años?

Lincoln nuevamente se sintió ofendido al ver el rostro de Cristina. ¿Por qué lo veía de esa forma? Las cosas siempre fueron así. Claro, se hicieron más complicadas cuando sus hermanas menores comenzaron a nacer, pero siempre encontraba una forma de seguir adelante. Siempre tenía un plan para que las cosas funcionaran y hacerlas felices.

-…Ellas eran felices. –Masculló. Había algo mal ahí, ¿Pero no veía qué?

-¿Y tú eras feliz, Lincoln? –Cristina pareció oírlo, y se acercó un poco más. –¿Fuiste feliz aquella última semana que estuviste con ellos?

-¿Por qué haces esto, Cristina? ¿Por qué todos hacen esto? –Se sujetó la cabeza mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá. –¡Todo lo que yo quiero es recuperar los momentos felices! ¿Eso es mucho pedir? Las amo. Realmente lo hago. ¿Por qué me dicen que eso está mal? ¿Por qué me dicen que odie a mi familia?

Cristina se sentó junto a él.

-No te estoy pidiendo que los odies, Lincoln. Lo que digo es que tu familia hizo algo malo, y tienen que pagar por eso. –Tocó su hombro con suavidad. –Ellos te hicieron daño. Aunque los ames y ellos te amen, ellos te hicieron daño.

Lincoln nuevamente sintió algunas lágrimas caer de sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar tanto? Y tenía que ser frente a Cristina.

Amor familiar. Había vivido mucho de eso. ¿Por qué todo se hecho a perder así? ¿Por mala suerte? ¿Eso es todo lo que bastó? No, quizás las cosas siempre estuvieron mal de alguna forma. ¿Por qué lo notaba ahora? Por Lisa. Sí, Lincoln sabía que era por ella que ahora comenzara a ver las cosas de una forma algo diferente. Siempre creyó que todos aquellos experimentos en que la ayudaba voluntariamente significarían algo para ella, pero por su forma de hablarle antes, no significaron nada.

Él nunca fue más que un sujeto de pruebas.

¿Era lo mismo para todas las demás?

Siempre se esforzó por ir a sus recitales, a sus juegos, a todo. Siempre estuvo pendiente de ellas y sacrificó muchas cosas para que fueran felices y estuvieran bien. Siempre se esforzó por que fueran una familia unida. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había sido demasiado servicial? ¿Demasiado amable? ¿Realmente había hecho algo mal?

-¿Qué hice mal, Cristina? ¿Cómo mi familia terminó así?

-No hiciste nada malo, Lincoln. –Cristina lo abrazó con fuerza. Eso se sintió bien, nuevamente se sintió querido. Le recordó a los abrazos familiares que solía tener. Pero a la vez era diferente. –Tú familia no supo apreciarte, eso es todo.

Tan sencillo como eso. Lincoln sintió como su vida se le escapaba. ¿Qué había hecho todo este tiempo?

¿Qué había pasado dentro de su casa todo este tiempo? ¿Todo realmente estaba mal? ¿Su búsqueda de la voz tras el teléfono era una simple fantasía? En ese momento no se sintió muy seguro de nada.

-Sí. Tienes razón. –Se rio un poco. –Debo parecer un idiota tratando de regresar a una casa así. Pero… Son mi familia, y pese a todo, aun los amo. –No iba a olvidar todos los buenos momentos que pasó con su familia. Había felicidad en esa casa. Hubo momentos en los que realmente fue verdaderamente feliz. ¿Por qué olvidarlos así de fácil?

-Está bien, Lincoln. –Se acercó un poco más a él. –Eso también me parece muy lindo.

Lincoln se sonrojó y retrocedió un poco.

Cristina lo soltó mientras comenzaba a reír. –Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, Lincoln. ¿Todavía estas nervioso por ese asunto del video?

Más por el que ella esté tan cerca de él, que por el video. Aquellas mariposas y los golpeteos dentro de su pecho habían regresado desde que se volvió a ver con Cristina, y esta vez lo hicieron más fuertes que nunca. ¿Por qué cada complicación en su vida tenía que estar relacionado con una chica? Al menos le gustaría saber eso.

En lugar de contestar, trató de buscar algún tema diferente.

-Oh, olvidé darte las gracias por el tele-

-Ya llegué, niños. –Susana entró por la puerta principal. Lincoln se sintió algo molesto por que fuera ella quien llegara primero, no podía dejar de molestarlo el tono con el que siempre se dirigía a él. –Hola, Lincoln. ¿Fuiste un buen niño? –Se acercó a él y se agachó con aquella sonrisa.

¿Era malo querer matar a la madre de la chica con la que un día soñaste que te casarías?

-Sí. Todo está bien. –Lincoln trató de forzar una sonrisa, tenía que recordar que aquella mujer no tenía malas intenciones.

Susana le acarició el cabello blanco. –Que buen niño eres, Lincoln. Eres muy bueno. –Lincoln pudo escuchar como Cristina trataba de ocultar las risas. –Ahora mismo les prepararé algo rico a los dos. –Se dirigió a la cocina. –Oh, y Lincoln. Hoy te llegará una sorpresa especial.

-¿Llegará? ¿Además del teléfono? –Lincoln preguntó.

-¿Teléfono? ¿Qué teléfono, Lincoln? –Cristina preguntó junto a él.

Lincoln la miró algo confundido. –¿No dijiste que tendría una sorpresa?

-Sí, mamá dijo que llegaría esta tarde. Creo que aun falta un poco para eso, ¿Qué teléfono?

Lincoln se quedó viendo a fijamente a Cristina hasta que la chica se sintió algo incomoda. Lentamente, Lincoln apoyó su espalda en el sofá mientras trataba de entender aquellas palabras. ¿La sorpresa no era el celular? ¿Alguna clase de regalo que decidieron darle?

 _¿Que clase de personas dejan un regalo tan moderno y caro a un niño que seguramente no conservaran?_

Las palabras de Lisa volvieron a resonar cruelmente en su cabeza.

-…Nega.

-¿Lincoln?

-Lo siento, no es nada. –Se alejó un poco de Cristina y apretó el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo.

¿Nega le había dado el teléfono? ¿Nega había estado ahí cuando se durmió? ¿Qué clase de buen samaritano se mete en su habitación mientras duermes, te cambia de ropa y te canta una nana? Lincoln se sintió sumamente asustado de que alguien así hubiera estado tan cerca. ¿Pero era realmente él? Quizás lo estaba pensando demasiado. Y el mensaje, aun no lo entendía.

-Yo… No me siento bien, Cristina. Creo que volveré a acostarme.

-¿Te sientes mal por lo que hablamos, Lincoln?

-No, no es nada de eso. Sólo no me siento muy bien. –Se sentía como si estuviera apunto de vomitar. Las palabras de Nega resonaron en sus oídos en ese momento. ¿Todo lo que dijo de su familia era verdad, o sólo trataba de plantar la semilla de la duda? No podía confiar en alguien tan sospechoso, y ahora más que nunca tenía que atraparlo.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música de súper héroes. Lincoln la recordó de esa pequeña serie de Ace Savvy que solía ver en televisión cuando tenía tiempo.

-¿Un nuevo tono? –Cristina preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? –Lincoln vio sus pantalones y se dio cuenta de que la música venía de su nuevo celular. Se sonrojó un poco. –Sí, yo… Tengo un nuevo teléfono… Me lo regaló la ley, ya sabes, para que tenga como comunicarme y eso. He. –No se le ocurrió que más decir, y duda que Cristina comprara eso. Pero no quería involucrarla en este asunto. Tendría demasiado miedo si se enterara que un desquiciado había entrado en su casa cuando no había nadie. – _¿Y como debería sentirme yo? El tipo escribió que me cantó una nana._ –Esa imagen mental de un hombre como sombras que le cantaba la nana mientras lo arropaba le trajo escalofríos.

En la pantalla brillaba un teléfono y un nombre que le trajo un suspiro de alivio, realmente quería hablar con él ahora. Pulsó el botón.

-Hey, Clyde.

* * *

Todo fue normal después de eso. Clyde lo mantuvo al tanto de la situación en la escuela. Parece que los rumores sobre una relación secreta con Lynn habían ido en aumento, algunos listillos incluso se referían a esa relación como Lynncoln. Ridículo, y vergonzoso a la vez.

Además, Lynn lo odiaba hasta el punto de desear que lo hubieran abortado… Aquellas palabras todavía le afectaban mucho a Lincoln.

Por otro lado, Lincoln le dijo lo que había pasado con Lisa, y todo de lo que hablaron.

- _Hermano, eso es monstruoso._ –Clyde parecía estar hablando con una mescla de tristeza y molestia a la vez. – _¿Realmente dijo todas esas cosas? No puedo creerlo, ¿Nuestra Lisa? Ella siempre nos ayudaba cuando no teníamos salida._

-Ella nos observaba, como si fuéramos ganado. Por eso siempre tenía una libreta cuando estaba con nosotros. –Lincoln se tiró sobre la cama. Ya no podía contar con Lisa, y realmente no quería volver a hablar con ella. Atesoraría los momentos que pasó en el pasado, pero dudo que hubiera más momentos felices en el futuro. Lisa había decidido su camino, y Lincoln no perdería el tiempo tratando de recuperar algo que posiblemente ya no exista. Si es que alguna vez existió.

- _Pero hiciste bien al enfrentarte a ella de esa forma, eso le enseñara a que ya no puede controlarte._

-No lo sé. Parte de mí se siente mal por lo que le dije al final, pero otra parte está feliz. Siento como si me hubiera liberado de un enorme peso. Era como… como tener algo atorado en la garganta, sin importar con cuanto esfuerzo tosa o cuanta cantidad de agua tome, eso seguiría ahí, asfixiándome. –Se masajeó el cuello. –No puedo explicarlo. Sólo dejé salir como me sentía.

- _Está bien, Lincoln. Eso es justo lo que tienes que hacer._ –Clyde lo felicitó desde el otro lado de la línea. – _Por fin dejaste salir como te sentías sobre ella, y ella no se merecía nada mejor. Realmente me cuesta mucho creerlo. Quizás no la conozco tanto como te conozco a ti amigo, pero siempre me pareció alguien que va por la razón._

-Lo hace, pero lo hace sobre cualquier persona, aun un miembro de la familia.

- _Esa niña necesita ayuda profesional._

-Supongo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. –Se sentó en la cama. –Quiero que me ayudes a atrapar a Nega.

- _¿Nega? Ese tipo que se metió al cuarto, ¿Estás seguro de que es el mismo?_

-Sí. –Lincoln habló sin dudar. –Y el mismo que cambió mi número, y que te lo dio a ti. Y quién sabe que más. Quiero respuestas, Clyde, y las voy a obtener.

- _No sé como podría ayudarte, pero si estás seguro que te está persiguiendo un loco, entonces tienes todo mi apoyo, hermano._ –Eso lo alegró. Recibir la ayuda de su mejor amigo. – _Por cierto… ¿Realmente vives con Cristina? ¿La misma Cristina que…?_

-Clyde, por favor. No necesito eso ahora. –Lincoln ya tenía muchos problemas para mantenerse controlado con ella por el modo en que estaba actuando con él ahora. ¿Así era la Cristina de verdad? A Lincoln le gustaba, era mejor que en sus fantasías. Pero a la vez lo avergonzaba sentirse así. –Tengo a Ronnie Anne. –Lo dijo más para recordárselo a si mismo. –Además, Cristina no se siente así sobre mí.

- _¿Seguro? Nunca la confrontaste ni nada, Lincoln._

-Porque se cambió de clase, Clyde. –Los ojos de Lincoln se volvieron blancos mientras lo decía. Eso era lo más vergonzoso de todo. Cristina ni siquiera había tolerado estar cerca de él. – _¿Por qué ahora se acerca tanto?_

La respuesta le llegó tan rápido que lo hizo sentir mareado.

 _Cortesía._

Tenía que ser eso. Lisa le había dicho algo similar. El que no volviera a confiar en ella no significaba que no dijera cosas útiles a veces.

-No quiero hablar más del tema. –De todas formas, no es como si se mudara con Cristina para toda la vida. Eventualmente lo moverían a quien sabe donde. –Concentrémonos en descubrir quién es Nega.

- _Estoy contigo, hermano._ –Clyde guardó silencio un segundo. – _Pero Lisa dijo cosas interesantes. ¿Crees que Nega realmente sea alguien cercano a la familia?_

-No lo sé. Y de ser así, ¿Por qué reportar mi supuesto abuso ahora? Según sus llamados, esto se a repetido por años, y nadie pareció haberle importado.

- _…Porque no lo vimos. No lo vimos hasta que fue muy tarde, Lincoln._

Ahora se escuchaba desanimado, y Lincoln se deprimió un poco. No tendría que haber iniciado por ahí.

-Ya olvídalo, tampoco quiero empezar con eso otra vez. Concéntrate en Nega.

Después de una hora de deliberación, una pausa para ir al baño, una llamada de Susana por un aperitivo y dos visitas de Cristina. Ambos chicos habían conseguido: nada.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil descubrir la verdadera identidad de alguien que se mete a una casa, deja celulares y te arropa mientras te canta la nana? –Lincoln estaba realmente frustrado por eso.

- _Lo siento, Lincoln._

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco tengo nada.

- _No es eso. Tengo que colgar, ya casi me acabo todo el crédito._

Lincoln hizo una mueca. –Lo siento Clyde, no quise retenerte tanto.

- _Tranquilo, ya lo descubriremos mañana._ _Pero por ahora tengo que colgar. Nos veremos, Lincoln._

-Sí, nos veremos…

La llamada se cortó y Lincoln se sintió tan cansado como para volver a dormir.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln poco a poco se está dando cuenta de que las cosas en su casa no estaban tan bien como creyó, y sus sentimientos por Cristina no se lo dejan fácil. Mucho menos si Ronnie Anne termina en un cuarto con los dos, cualquiera vería que a Lincoln le pasa algo con Cristina.**

 **Lincoln se decide a atrapar a Nega, y como no le queda otra, utilizará su regalo.**

 **Ahora bien, ¿Qué pasará en el próximo emocionante episodio de Llamadas? ¿Me olvidé de Lily? ¿Comenzaran a circular más historias sobre Lynncoln en la escuela? ¿Averiguarán quien es Nega? ¿Se darán cuenta que el tiempo que me toma escribir Animatrónic es el tiempo que tendría que tomar escribir un capítulo de un fanfic normal y subirlo? ¿Consulta está muerto? No, este les aseguro que no está muerto. Pero con Leni lo tengo un poco difícil (Tuve que desechar dos capítulos que no me gustaron. Lo sé, es un pasatiempo y no tendría que molestarme mucho, pero si no me gusta, no me gusta y ya).**

 **Creo que alargué demasiado esto.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Llamadas, nunca sabes quien está al otro lado de la línea.**

 **PS: No olviden que este no es sólo un fic donde Lincoln sea acosado por una voz misteriosa, estoy tocando algunos temas como la negligencia aquí. ¿O ya olvidaron a sus padres y la policía? Sólo se los recuerdo.**


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

 **Lily**

 **…**

Ya era tarde cuando Lincoln se despertó, pero al menos esta vez no lo hizo en un pijama y con un mensaje que le describiera como lo arroparon mientras le cantaban una canción de cuna. Eso ya hubiera sido de lo más perturbador.

El resto del tiempo lo pasó en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que podría hacer para atrapar a Nega. No tenía tantos recursos como Lisa, o su mente brillante, pero lo que si tenía eran planes y la determinación para cumplirlos. Sí puede planear una fiesta en menos de treinta minutos, entonces puede atrapar a un desconocido detrás del teléfono.

Pero necesitaría a sus mejores amigos para lograrlo. A Lincoln le alegraba seguir teniendo el apoyo de Clyde, pese al amor que sentía por Lori, y Ronnie Anne se había enfrentado a Lynn sólo para defenderlo. No le agradó mucho aquello, pero estaba feliz de saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar su novia.

Y con ése último pensamiento, todo su estado decayó. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando estaba tan cerca de Cristina? Tenía que recordarse que no podía haber nada entre él y Cristina, lo que esa niña hacia no era más que pura cortesía. Cristina no lo veía de esa forma. Eso lo deprimió, pero le dio más confianza para tratar con ella.

También tenía que cuidar que nadie de la familia Suárez se enterara sobre Nega. No quería involucrar a nadie más en esto.

- _Sólo seremos mi mejor amigo, mi novia, y yo._ –Lincoln estaba decidido. La próxima vez que hablara con Nega, trataría de sacarle todo lo que pudiera, tarde o temprano tendría que sacarle algo a él o ellos.

-¿Lincoln? –Cristina lo llamó detrás de la puerta. –¿Podrías bajar? Tenemos un pequeño problema con tú… bueno, regalo. –Se escuchó algo preocupada.

-¿Mi regalo…? –Fue cuando recordó aquello del regalo que le habían preparado. Había creído que era el teléfono, pero parecía ser otra cosa. – _Quizás un par de calcetines. Debieron de darse cuenta de lo poco que tenía cuando mi ropa llegó._ –Abrió la puerta y vio a Cristina muy preocupada.

-¿Podrías bajar, Lincoln? No estamos muy seguros de que hacer.

Lincoln no entendió muy bien que quería decir con eso, pero un grito infantil desde abajo le impidió contestar. Era una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, pero el grito era totalmente nuevo y aterrador. Llenó a Lincoln de miedo, y antes de darse cuenta había empujado a Cristina y corría hacia las escaleras.

Todavía no podía reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, pero con escucharlo sólo podía pensar en llegar hasta ella.

Bajó a toda prisa hacia la sala donde todos estaban alrededor de un oficial de policía con una pequeña bebé en las manos.

-Lincoln… Rápido, no estamos seguros de que hacer. –Susana miró hacia Lincoln y luego al bebé que sostenía el oficial. La pequeña vida en aquellos brazos no paraba de revolverse y temblar sin control.

Lincoln la reconoció en un instante, y hubiera estado muy feliz de no estar tan asustado.

-¡Lily! –Gritó y corrió hacia ella.

-¡WAAAH! –Lily se revolvió más fuerte ante el grito y miró a Lincoln con un profundo terror y miedo. –¡Wo! ¡Ho!

Lincoln se detuvo ante la mirada aterrada de su hermanita. Los ojos con los que lo miraba Lily no eran nada que hubiera visto antes. Era el miedo puro en los ojos de un inocente bebé. Lincoln sintió como si se encogiera ante esos ojos. Miró a los lados para saber que había pasado, pero nadie le dio una respuesta.

Lily aun lo miraba fijamente, sus pataleos habían cesado, pero los temblores de su cuerpo aun la acompañaban.

-¿Qué pasó? –Lincoln dijo con cuidado para no alterar más a Lily. Comenzó a acercarse a ella con cuidado mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Lincoln… ¿Podrías tratar de calmarla? Hay asuntos que me gustaría discutir a solas con los señores Suárez. –La voz de Simón era seria, pero podía sentir la preocupación en ella.

Lincoln no entendía nada, ¿Qué hacía Lily ahí? ¿Por qué se la veía tan aterrada y temblorosa? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Esto era su culpa también?

-Lily. –Trató de llamarla mientras se acercaba. El temblor de Lily creció mientras lo miraba con vivas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. –Lily… Soy yo, Lincoln. Tú hermano mayor, ¿Estás bien? –Trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo, pero su sonrisa pareció aterrarla más, ya que se sujetó fuertemente a la camisa de Simón con sus pequeñas manos.

La imagen que daba Lily trajo un sentimiento pesado y una gran angustia dentro de Lincoln. ¿La había separado de sus hermanas? Con sus padres detenidos, tal vez ellas no pudieran cuidarla. ¿Pero por qué mandarla aquí? No lo entendía. Pero por ahora lo más importante era tratar de calmarla.

Finalmente llegó frente a ella y trató de acercar su mano.

-¡No! –Una palabra clara y repleta de terror, más del que una bebé debería sentir. –¡Ahlo! ¡Alo! –El pañal de Lily se humedeció mientras decía eso, pero Simón no la apartó de su pecho.

-Lily. Estás a salvo, ¿De acuerdo? –Trató de acercar su mano un poco más, pero Lily alejó su cabeza y siguió temblando mientras sollozaba. Lincoln vio su cara reflejada en los ojos aterrados de su hermana de sólo un año. ¿También estaba llorando? No se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos.

Lily cerró los ojos y trató de apachurrarse contra Simón.

¿Qué hacer?

-¿Pero que le han hecho a esa criaturita? –Susana murmuró mientras se acercaba a Carlos. –Parece tan asustada.

- _Gracias por lo obvio, Susana._ –Lincoln pensó con molestia.

Lily sollozó mientras parecía tratar de fundirse en el pecho de Simón. Simón lo vio y negó con la cabeza. Algo muy malo había ocurrido, y hasta donde Lincoln sabía, él era el responsable.

 _Está algo alterada, pero se recuperará._

Las palabras de aquel mensaje llegaron a su cabeza mientras veía a Lily. Pero no estaba algo alterada, estaba totalmente aterrada.

 _Dale un toquecito en la nariz._

Lincoln acercó su mano nuevamente hacia Lily. Simón parecía querer retroceder, pero se mantuvo firme mientras se preparaba para contener a Lily un poco. Si esto seguía así, quizás tendrían que regresarla a las chicas Loud, y realmente no le gustaría dejar al bebé en una casa como aquella.

Lincoln le dio un pequeño toquecito en la nariz a Lily. Esperó que gritara y comenzara a llorar más fuerte, pero en lugar de eso, Lily agitó su nariz graciosamente mientras pasaba su pequeño puño por ella y comenzaba a olfatear. Lincoln lo hizo otra vez, y Lily repitió el movimiento. Luego de eso miró fijamente a Lincoln. Aun temblaba y parecía sollozar, pero parecía un poco más calmada.

-Soy yo, Lily. Soy Lincoln. –Le sonrió y acercó su mano hacia ella.

-W-wicolh. –Lily balbuceó lastimosamente mientras tocaba los dedos de Lincoln.

-Sí. Soy Lincoln. –Lincoln se acercó más y permitió que Lily se tomara su tiempo para tocarlo y calmarse.

-Wicoln. –Lily parecía a punto de volver a llorar. –Wincoln. –Gritó con fuerza y extendió sus brazos hacia Lincoln mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer. -¡Wincoln!

-Ven aquí, Lily. –Lincoln le arrebató a Lily a Simón y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Lily siguió llorando mientras lo abrazaba. –Ya está bien, ya estás bien. Tranquila. Tú hermano mayor no dejará que nada malo te pase, Lily. Está bien. –Sin darse cuenta, su voz también había comenzado a fallar. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, no sabía si era de felicidad o de tristeza, pero sólo quería llorar en ese momento.

- _No puedo llorar. No ahora. Tengo que ser fuerte, para Lily._ –Después lloraría todo lo que quisiera, por ahora era Lily quien necesitaba consuelo.

Susana trató de acercarse, pero Carlos la tomó del brazo y la alejó. Fue bueno para ella, porque Lincoln no estaba seguro de lo que le hubiera hecho si volvía a alterar a Lily.

Caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras, necesitaba un lugar donde estar a solas con Lily.

Se topó con Cristina en las escaleras, pero ella no dijo nada y se hizo aun lado con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los veía subir. Lincoln tendría que disculparse más tarde por haberla empujado.

* * *

Le tomó una hora consolar a Lily para que se calmara por completo, la pequeña ahora sólo lanzaba pequeños hipos mientras lo veía y tocaba su rostro sin parar, de vez en cuando le daba golpecitos o le sujetaba el labio tratando de arrancárselo o algo así. Para ser tan pequeña, Lily tenía mucha fuerza.

-Así está bien, Lily. –La depositó tranquilamente en la cama. –¿Te sientes mejor? –Forzó una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la cama. Lily retrocedió un poco cuando lo vio sonreír de aquella forma y Lincoln la quitó al instante. –Lo siento, ¿Hice algo que te incomodara?

Lily se recuperó y comenzó a gatear hacia la cabeza de Lincoln con dudas. La pequeña bebé de sólo un año y tres meses había dejado atrás todo el miedo de sus ojos y ahora lo miraba con dudas. Aquellos pequeños ojos se estrecharon mientras se acercaba con más cuidado a Lincoln. Lincoln no pudo evitar preguntarse que tan consiente era Lily del mundo que la rodeaba, o que tan lista era. A veces Lily hacia cosas que lo hacían preguntarse sino estaba poseída, o era una segunda Lisa.

- _Qué sería peor, ¿Ser poseída por el diablo, o ser como Lisa?_ –Al menos el diablo tiene sentimientos. Lincoln ya no puede evitar comparar a Lisa con un robot. – _Si algo de eso te pasa, Lily, espero que sea lo primero._ –Al menos lo primero se solucionaba con un buen exorcismo.

Lily tocó la mejilla de Lincoln con la palma de su mano, la movió en círculos un par de veces antes de usarla para apoyarse y levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Lily? –Lily sujetó su otra mejilla y comenzó a moverlas y tratar de arrancarlas de alguna forma mientras tiraba y tiraba. Finalmente se soltó y cayó hacia atrás.

Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse un poco de Lily por eso.

Lily se levantó con una mirada molesta que le causó más gracia a Lincoln. Aquella molestia desapareció cando Lily también empezó a reír.

-Ven aquí mi pequeña Lily. –Ayudó a Lily a levantarse y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él. –Me alegra tanto verte.

Lily lo abrasó con fuerza. –Wilcoln.

Pero mientras la abrazaba, no pudo evitar recordar el mensaje de Nega. ¿Sabía de esto? Sí tenía algo que ver con el miedo de Lily… entonces…

* * *

Simón estaba sentado en la mesa frente a los señores Suárez. Le habían ofrecido un poco de café, pero lo declinó con tanta cortesía como fue capaz.

Había limpiado un poco su camisa de la orina de Lily con un paño húmedo, pero todavía podía olerse un poco. El peso de ese pequeño bebé seguía vivo entre sus brazos, al igual que sus temblores y sus miedos.

-¿Oficial? ¿Podría decirnos que pasó con la pequeña? –Carlos trató de ir al tema, ya le había dicho a Cristina que era mejor que esperara en su habitación, esto parecía demasiado serio para una niña. –Creí que la traerían esta tarde pero… Cuando llamamos, nos dijeron que ya tendría que estar aquí.

Simón lo sabía. Parece que Rick la recogió una hora antes de lo acordado. Y lo que descubrieron después…

-Señores Suárez. –Dijo con el mejor tono oficial que pudo. –Esta tarde sucedió una tragedia en una residencia de Royal Woods, no se me permite decirles mucho por ahora.

Susana y Carlos se miraron a los ojos antes de volver a ver a Simón.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la pequeña?

-La pequeña… Lily. –Deseó que le hubieran ofrecido algo más fuerte que café para éste momento. Guillermo tenía razón, aun estaba un poco verde. –Ésa pequeña podría ser la única testigo de dos homicidios.

* * *

 **NA: Que se haga la luz. Lily a regresado, ¿Qué les parece? No le pasó nada, al menos nada que fuera visible. Está a salvo con su hermano. Quizás tenga algunos traumas, pero nada que no se arregle con apoyo familiar. Quizás sufra de algunas pesadillas, y las sigua teniendo cuando niña, pero mientras tenga el apoyo de Lincoln estará bien.**

 **PS: A que el titulo les dio escalofríos. A que sí, ¿Verdad?**


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

 **La foto**

 **…**

Para Lincoln estar con Lily era lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que todo esto inicio. Lily no era supersticiosa, ni siquiera creyó que supiera que significaba esa palabra. Lily fue la única de sus hermanas que todavía quería estar cerca de él aunque no usara ese estúpido traje. Pero las demás siempre la alejaban por esa tontería de la suerte.

Jugar con Lily fue algo refrescante después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. No podía dejar de preguntarse como había terminado ahí, pero en estos momentos no le importaba. Todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a aquellos viejos tiempos donde se reían juntos y…

-Oh, cierto. –Lincoln vio que el pañal seguía mojado. Lo mismo con su camisa. –Tengo que cambiarte. Lo siento, no me di cuenta hasta ahora.

-¿Lincoln?

Lily se alteró un poco y se sujetó fuertemente al brazo de Lincoln mientras la puerta se abría. La cabeza de Cristina se asomó y los vio a los dos juntos. Lily comenzó a temblar otra vez y parecía mirar con dudas a la chica.

-Cristina, espera. Lily aun está alterada. –Comenzó a mecer a Lily para que se relajara.

-Lo siento. –Cristina se metió con cuidado dentro de la habitación. –Cuando los vi en las escaleras creí que… necesitarías esto. –Le mostró un pañal limpio y una toalla.

-Sí. En realidad lo necesito. –También otra camisa y un baño. –Gracias. Oye Lily, está bien. Ella es Cristina. Es una amiga, no te hará nada. –Lily la miró con dudas mientras aun se aferraba a los brazos de Lincoln.

-Hola, Lily. Soy Cristina. –Se presentó con delicadeza mientras se acercaba lentamente. –Quizás me recuerdes del video que tú hermano subió hace unos meses. La chica de la foto que estaba besando.

¿Era idea suya, o Cristina lo estaba pasando en grande recordándole una de sus peores humillaciones? Lincoln no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que ese tema salía a flote. ¿No era que aun se sentía un poco molesta por ese asunto? Parecía disfrutar viéndolo avergonzado.

Lily ladeó la cabeza, y entonces comenzó a reír un poco.

-Vamos, ¿Incluso tú lo recuerdas también, Lily? Y aun así perdí contra un hámster. –Lincoln suspiró. Quizás no le afectaría tanto si al menos hubiera ganado.

-Los hámsters son bonitos, Lincoln.

-…Sí, supongo que es cierto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarla, Lincoln? Aunque no estoy segura de como.

-Creo que mejor lo haré yo sólo. Lily aun parece un poco incomoda. –Lincoln la puso con cuidado sobre la cama, ¿Sería malo pedirle un cambio de sábanas a los Suárez? También podría poner a Lily en el lado seco y dormir en el piso, no es como sino se hubiera acostumbrado ya a eso de todas formas.

Lily aun se sentía incómoda con Cristina tan cerca mientras la cambiaba. Lincoln no podía dejar de preguntarse que había pasado para alterarla así. ¿Era por el asunto de sus hermanas? Dudaba que ellas la dejaran ir tan fácilmente, más aun si era en el mismo lugar que él. Sus hermanas y sus padres siempre se aseguraban de tener a Lily lejos, para prevenir que quedara atrapada por su mala suerte.

Finalmente acabó sin ningún incidente desagradable.

-Buen trabajo, Lily. –Palmeó su cabeza un poco mientras Lily se reía.

-Es linda. –Cristina se acercó un poco más. Lily la vio y dejó de reír. –Lo siento. –Se alejó otra vez.

-Está bien, Cristina. Sólo sigue algo alterada. –Tocó la pancita de Lily para hacerle un poco de cosquillas. –Cristina no es mala Lily, no tienes que preocuparte por ella. ¿No quieres tener una nueva amiga?

Lily vio a Cristina con dudas mientras sujetaba los dedos de Lincoln para impedir que volviera a tocarla. Su mirada se estrechó un poco cuando la vio, y a Lincoln nuevamente volvió a parecerle que Lily era más consiente de lo que le daban crédito.

- _Por favor, que no sea Lisa V.2.0._ –Todo menos eso. –Acércate un poco Cristina, pero con cuidado.

Cristina lo hizo lo más lento que pudo y tratando de no alterarla. Parecía muy interesado en el bebé. Lincoln se preguntó si era la primera vez que podía estar así de cerca de bebé. La emoción es algo difícil de olvidar al principio, luego te acostumbras. Especialmente en una casa como la de él.

-¿Por qué no jugamos los tres juntos? ¿Qué te parece Lily? ¿Quieres conocer más a Cristina? –Lincoln volvió a tratar de palmearle la pancita mientras Lily se removía y se reía.

-Tengo algunos juguetes de cuando era más joven, estoy segura de que le encantarían a Lily. Además, mamá compró muchas cosas para bebé antes de que trajeran a Lily. –Suspiró. –Se emocionó mucho por esto.

Lincoln podía imaginarlo. Sólo esperaba que no usara ese tono idiota con Lily también.

-Iré a traerlos, y podremos jugar.

Cuando se fue, Lincoln suspiró con alivio. Por primera vez no había sentido aquellas mariposas revoloteando en su interior y obligándolo a actuar de forma idiota.

-Wincoln. –Lily le dio un golpecito en el rostro mientras lo miró seriamente.

-¿Sí?

Lily sólo le dio otro golpecito más fuerte.

* * *

-Toni Bolsán. El tipo tenía plata. –Uno de los policías comenzó a inspeccionar la casa y se encontró con adornos bastante caros y algunas figurillas de cristal.

Era una casa pequeña, pero todo dentro de ella parecía ser sumamente caro.

-Tv grande de pantalla plana Hd y conexión inalámbrica. El muy hijo de puta. –Lo que más abundaba en esa casa era la tecnología. –Algunas de estas cosas no sé si han salido al mercado, ¿En que trabajaba?

-Lo están investigando. –Otro oficial le gritó mientras pasaba un escáner sobre la perilla de la puerta. Roció una especie de aerosol y volvió a pasar el escáner. –Mierda, no hay nada. A parte de las huellas de la victima.

Otro oficial salió de la sala, se sacó una mascarilla y pareció apunto de vomita. –Mierda. ¿Y me dicen que un bebé vio todo eso? La terapia que necesitará cuando sea mayor. –Había visto escenas que podrían ser consideradas horrendas, pero lo que había en aquella cocina era más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Están usando la cinta para rodear los cuerpos, pero hasta ahora… –No pudo evitar sonreír en ese momento. –Hasta ahora todo indica un accidente.

Los dos oficiales se quedaron de piedra cuando lo escucharon.

-¿Accidente? –Dejó el control remoto del televisor sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco más. –¿Cómo puede ser… eso, un accidente, Rafael?

Rafael comenzó a quitarse los guantes mientras negaba con la cabeza. –¿Qué quieres que diga? Todo parece haber sido accidental.

-¿Y el rostro totalmente quemado? –Lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

-El arma estalló en su mano, la pólvora cayó sobre el rostro de Rick y prendió. Rick trató de apagarlo, pero tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, eso lo dejó atontado, lo suficiente para que las llamas acabaran con todo el oxigeno. –Miró nuevamente a la habitación. –A habido casos similares, pero casi ninguno fatal. A esa distancia, la pólvora nunca es suficiente. A lo sumo tendría que haber perdido algunos dedos y el fuego debió haberse esparcido hacia su brazo.

-¿Y el otro? Ese no puede ser un accidente. ¿Viste como estaba? Tendré pesadillas con eso.

-¿Te imaginas a la bebé? Esa pobre niña.

-Eso es más difícil, pero ciertamente es un homicidio. Aunque ninguno como lo había visto hasta ahora. –Volvió a mirar hacia la cocina, desde ahí se podía ver aquella rara inscripción en la pared. –Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que eso fue escrito con la sangre de Bolsán. ¿Pero como llegó hasta ahí arriba sin dejar huella o rastro? Nada de esto tiene ningún sentido. –Y el cuerpo… –Es como si una pequeña bomba hubiera estallado en su interior. –Todos sus intestinos parecían haber sido disparados hacia afuera, pero no había rastro de ninguna clase de pólvora, o material alguno. Era como si sus órganos hubieran decidido que ya no querían estar dentro de Toni y se hubieran salido por el ombligo todos juntos, entonces se hubieran atorado y forzado su salida. La piel había sido rasgada desde ahí, y todo en su interior había caído al piso. Lo peor de todo, es que todo parecía indicar que había estado vivo cuando los órganos le fueron arrancados, y por las manchas de sangre en sus manos y las huellas por todas partes, había estado vivo un buen rato mientras veía como sus órganos se restregaban por el piso. –Eso no lo mató. –Rafael indicó mientras volvía leer la inscripción en la pared de la cocina.

-¿Cómo que no lo mató? Al tipo le quitaron todo el relleno. –Era una descripción sin tacto, y no ayudó mucho a la situación, pero parecía morirse por decirlo.

-Bolsán tenía una expresión de terror puro en el rostro, y una de sus manos estaba fuertemente presionando su camisa sobre su corazón. –Rafael lo pensó mejor. –Quizás sea sólo una teoría mía, pero me atrevería a decir que murió de un ataque al corazón.

-Bueno, con sus órganos por todas partes, supongo que pudo haberle ocurrido. Quizás tuvo suerte.

-…No lo sé. Es como si hubiera visto algo realmente aterrador.

-Sus órganos estaban fregando el piso, por supuesto que estaba aterrado. –Regresó al televisor y lo encendió. –Mira nada más como se ve esto. Lo hubiera matado yo mismo de haber tenido oportunidad.

Los dos oficiales le dieron una mirada ofendida, pero en lugar de decir nada prefirieron quitarlo de la conversación.

-¿Saben quién hizo la llamada, Elías?

-Aun nada. –Elías se acercó a la cocina. –La llamada fue corta, pero pudieron escuchar claramente los llantos del bebé. Por otro lado, la persona que llamó se disculpó por haberle mostrado algo tan desagradable. Rafael, nada de esto puede ser un accidente.

-Lo sé, es lo que me desconsidera. Lo de Mantles es claramente un accidente, pero no tiene sentido. Y la falta de evidencia… Es como si los hubiera matado un fantasma o algo así.

Elías se rio un poco, pero la visión de aquel mensaje grabado en sangre le quitó toda la gracia. Cualquier persona diría que alguna clase de monstruo los había matado por el modo en que murieron.

-¿Saben que hacía, Mantles aquí?

-Aun nada, pero están investigando. Este tipo Bolsán tenía antecedentes. –¿Cómo había terminado Rick en aquel lugar? Ciertamente lo investigarían, tomando en cuenta que había recogido al bebé horas antes de lo acordado.

Volvió a leer aquel mensaje hecho con sangre. No creyó que pudiera quitar ese mensaje de su cabeza mientras viviera.

 _Los entrené bien, ¿No?_

* * *

Continuaron jugando con Lily hasta altas horas de la noche, finalmente Lily no parecía poder más y cayó rendido en los brazos de Lincoln.

-Es divertida. –Cristina acarició el pequeño mechón de cabello en su cabeza.

Lincoln estaba de acuerdo. Se sentía realmente feliz de volver a tener a Lily entre sus brazos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le permitieron sostenerla? Echaba mucho de menos estar tan cerca de su pequeña hermanita.

-Así que, ¿Ésta es la sorpresa que tenían preparada? –Lincoln le pregunto mientras llevaba a Lily a la cama. Tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a Lily, y como había llegado aquí, pero podía dejarlo para mañana. –¿De casualidad podría pedir un cambio de sabanas? Lily mojó un poco estas…

-Hay uno en el cajón, Lincoln. ¿No lo viste?

Lincoln no había visto nada de su nueva habitación. La verdad, no había esperado que hubiera nada más que aire dentro de aquellos cajones, y su ropa seguía doblada en una caja de cartón.

-Sí… Creo que lo olvidé. –Se acercó a los cajones con algo de dudas.

-El segundo de la derecha.

-…Gracias. ¿Podrías sostener a Lily un minuto mientras cambio la cama? Creo que ya se acostumbró a ti. De hecho, creo que ya le agradas. ¿Verdad Lily? –Pasó su mejilla por la de Lily mientras ella se reía un poco, aun estaba algo dormida.

Cristina parecía emocionada por eso. –Por supuesto.

Lincoln le pasó con cuidado a Lily mientras daba vuelta el colchón y cambiaba las sabanas.

-Hey, Lily. –Cristina acercó un poco su cara al rostro medio dormido de Lily. Entonces Lily sujetó su cabello rizado y comenzó a tirar de él con fuerza. –Ouch. Espera Lily, eso duele. –Lily continuó tirando de su cabello con más fuerza mientras lo hacia.

Cristina la separó con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz de conseguir. –Bien, sólo esper-ug. –Entonces Lily le dio un golpe en la mejilla con su pequeña mano. El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero Lily estaba destinada a tener un buen brazo derecho, la mejilla de Cristina hormigueaba un poco.

-¿Qué haces, Lily? –Cristina la separó lo más lejos que pudo con sus brazos. –¿Lily?

Lily la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca muy molesta.

-Ya está, ¿Están bien las dos?

Entonces comenzó a reír mientras agitaba sus brazos y sus piernas en los brazos de Cristina.

-Emm, ¿Lincoln?

-¿Sí?

-¿Seguro que tú hermanita está bien? –Cristina se la pasó con delicadeza. –No, olvídalo. Supongo que debió pasar algo muy malo. Les preguntaré a mis padres cuando el policía se vaya y te lo diré si quieres.

-Gracias. Me gustaría mucho saber que pasó. –Aunque ya tenía una idea de quien podría ser responsable del estado de Lily. –Me encargaré de que no vuelva a pasar. –El tono oscuro pareció preocupar un poco a Cristina, pero luego regresó a su sonrisa usual mientras abrazaba a Lily.

-¿Hey? Ese es tú nuevo teléfono. –Parecía haberlo dicho para cambiar un poco el tema, aunque Lincoln hubiera preferido que escogiera algo mejor que el teléfono que le regaló un maniaco que se mete a las casas y le canta la nana a los niños.

-S-sí. ¿Es bonito? –Lo había dejado sobre la mesa antes de que llegara Cristina. Tenerlo encima era como tener una tonelada de ladrillos, y el sentimiento de que sonaría en cualquier momento lo ponía nervioso.

Cristina se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionarlo un poco. –¿Te molesta si lo veo?

-Adelante, yo ni siquiera sé como usarlo. –Eso era verdad. El artículo más moderno que había tenido para hablar a largas distancias, fue el teléfono de su habitación… el que había estado en su habitación, antes de que lo vendieran. El celular viejo de su padre fue uno de los primeros celulares, por lo que realmente no contaba para nada.

Cristina pareció presionar algunas cosas en la pantalla y revisarlo. Una de sus cejas se levantó mientras lo inspeccionaba.

-Es… muy bueno. –Dijo en voz baja. –Lincoln, ¿La policía realmente te lo dio? –Lo señaló mientras miraba a Lincoln.

Lincoln se sintió nervioso de como responder. ¿Qué podría decirle? "No. En realidad me lo regaló el demente que denunció a mis padres: se hace llamar Nega, y hoy mismo se metió a la casa, me cambió de ropa, me arropó y me cantó una nana para dormir. O al menos eso dice el mensaje que escribió."

-Claro. La policía es mejor de lo que dicen las noticias y las series de televisión. –Desearía no sonar tan nervioso. –Y… Creyeron que era mejor si tenía algo para comunicarme en caso de emergencias y eso, ya sabes, por si la orden de restricción no sirve. –Odio utilizar a sus hermanas así, pero necesitaba algo para desviar el tema. –Tienen miedo de que alguna de ellas pudiera intentar algo… Sobre todo Lynn, ella ya me atacó en la comisaría.

Cristina lo miró preocupada. –¿Es verdad? Dicen que Ronnie Anne la acusó de haberte atacado, ¿Realmente, Lynn te atacó?

Lincoln presionó un poco a Lily con demasiada fuerza al recordar eso. Lily se removió un poco, pero no se quejó. Finalmente aflojó el agarre y asintió con la cabeza. –No es algo que quiera hablar, ¿De acuerdo, Cristina?

-Lo siento. Sabía que las cosas estaban mal, ¿Pero atacarte? ¿Te hizo daño?

Lo hizo, pero no precisamente físico. –…Algo.

Cristina se acercó y lo abrazó. –Lo siento, Lincoln. Debió ser duro para t-ug. –Lily la apartó con sus piernitas.

-¡Po-po!

-Hey, calma, Lily. –Lincoln volvió a mecerla un poco.

Esta vez Cristina la miró con molestia mientras Lily reía. Trató de olvidarse de eso, no era más que una bebé, no podía estar molesta con una bebé. Intentó decir algo más, pero su atención volvió al teléfono, fue entonces que una idea se formó en su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal una foto? –Sugirió a los dos.

-¿Una foto? –Lincoln la miró confundido.

-Sí, algo para recordar éste momento. –Cristina tomó el teléfono de Lincoln y puso la cámara. –El momento en que las cosas comenzaron a mejorar. Ya te reuniste con Lily, ¿No crees que es una señal de que las cosas irán bien?

-Yo… Creo… Sí, las cosas van a mejorar. –Sonrió con confianza. Tenía un plan, y se apegaría a él. Las cosas definitivamente mejorarían. Tenía que confiar fervientemente en eso. –¿Verdad, Lily?

Lily lo tocó en la barbilla y sonrió.

-Entonces, vamos.

Cristina pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda mientras lo acercaba más hacia ella. Quedaron juntos en un pequeño abrazo mientras Lincoln sostenía a Lily.

-¿Cristina?

-Mira a la pantalla y sonríe.

Lincoln miró a la pantalla, y se dio cuenta que los reflejaba a los tres. Lily se veía algo molesta mientras miraba a Cristina, pero Cristina no le prestaba atención y se acercaba más hacia él, ya podía sentir sus risos contra su mejilla mientras se acercaba más.

-Esto eso… –Se sentía avergonzado. Nuevamente podía sentir las mariposas. – _Es cortesía. Cristina está siendo cortés, Lincoln. Animando a un niño deprimido que fue golpeado por su hermana, y a una bebé que pasó por algo muy malo._ –Trató de recordarlo, pero le era muy difícil al tenerla tan cerca.

Lincoln se forzó para sonreír mientras Cristina estaba a centímetros de su cara.

-Di queso. –Presionó un botón en la pantalla y la imagen se congeló. Cristina la miró con dudas. –Cielos, esto realmente se ve bien. ¿Qué modelo es el teléfono? Podrías tener cualquier cosa aquí.

-Yo… No estoy seguro. –Lincoln se alejó un poco con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. – _Calma, calma. Piensa en Ronnie Anne. Concéntrate en Ronnie Anne. Recuerda lo que te hará Ronnie Anne._ –Ya podía imaginarla entrando por la puerta con una mascara de hockey y una motosierra mientras lo acusaba de ser un bastardo infiel.

Cristina hizo algunos ajustes y luego se lo pasó a Lincoln.

-Listo. Ahora podrás recordar este momento cada vez que lo veas.

Lincoln abrió mucho sus ojos mientras miraba su nuevo fondo de pantalla. En el podía ver a Cristina sonriendo mientras extendía la mano y lo abrazaba con la otra; se veía algo confundido y dudoso, mientras que Lily tenía los ojos pegados a Cristina. Era una imagen un poco hilarante, pero realmente era bonita.

-Yo…Gracias, Cristina. Así lo recordaré siempre. –Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo para no tener que verlo.

-¡Po-po!

Una pequeña peste comenzó a olerse en la habitación.

-Creo que necesitaré de otro pañal, Cristina.

Cristina se tapó la nariz con dos dedos. –Ahora lo traigo.

-También algo de talco y otra toalla, por favor.

Cristina asintió y salió de la habitación bastante rápido.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Ya saben quién es? Vamos, les di una pista muy buena con las manchas de la pared. ¿Quién es Nega? ¿Qué pasó con Rick y Toni? ¿Las hermanas serán sospechosas del asesinato? ¿Cómo los mataron? ¿Qué pasó en esa casa? ¿Lincoln se dará cuenta de que se está apunto de meterse con alguien que puede destripar a una persona sin dejar huellas? ¿O que Ronnie Anne ya tiene todas las razones que necesita para castrarlo?**

 **Ahora, la eliminación de sospechosos del día: (Esto lo hago para molestarlos y arruinar todo su trabajo duro y esfuerzo)**

 **-No es Lucy. (Me la estoy pasando en grande con esto. Sólo quiero que lo sepan) (Y lo digo porque hay lectores que aun creen que es Lucy)**

 **PS: Mi próxima actualización serán "Las Unloud", también puede que suba otro trabajo llamado "Juicio". Después de eso no pienso sacar nada nuevo hasta que termine uno o dos trabajos (Como mencionaron antes: entre historia e historia al final no terminaré nada). Así que tengan paciencia con Sueños Rotos.**


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

.

 **Única llamada**

 **…**

Pudo escuchar el pitido mientras el teléfono seguía llamado. La espera parecía eterna, había esperado más de una semana a que le permitieran hacer su llamada, un poco más de tiempo que a su esposa. Pero sus razones eran diferentes. Mientras Rita se encargaría de llamar a casa para poner todo en orden, él realmente no sabía a quien llamar.

Después de la charla con la policía… Y después de ver una repetición de la grabación de su interrogatorio por parte de su abogado…

Era una mierda de padre. Eso era todo en lo que el Sr. Lynn podía pensar. ¿Qué clase de padre habla de su hijo como si fuera una plaga que sólo trae desgracias? Se trataba de un niño de once años que aun dormía con su conejo de peluche. Y lo había hecho dormir en el patio, e incluso le había cerrado el candado que le impedía salir de un maldito traje de ardilla. ¿Eso era como debía actuar un padre?

No le tomó más que un minuto de escuchar su propia voz en el video para darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. Quería creer que el hombre que le mostraba la pantalla era alguien más, una persona a la que podría odiar sin problemas. Una persona que despertaría su odio si se enteraba de todo lo que le había hecho a su propio hijo.

Cuando lo regresaron a su celda, recordó que él era esa persona.

Un monstruo, sería una mejor definición.

Había confiado ciegamente en la teoría de Lisa, esa pequeña niña genio cuyo intelecto se encargaba de organizar las cuentas de la casa y lo mantenía todo a flote, e incluso ayudaba a pagarlas con sus patentes. Y cuando le dijo que Lincoln era la causa de toda la mala suerte… ¿En que demonios había estado pensando?

Sintió deseos de golpear su cabeza el aparato frente a él una y otra vez hasta sangrar y caer inconsciente, pero si lo hacia quizás no le permitieran volver a llamar. Y realmente necesitaba hacer esta llamada. Era su última oportunidad.

El policía detrás de él gruñó un poco, y Lynn temió que le quitaran el teléfono antes de tiempo.

La línea aun seguía llamado, y recordó que ese celular había sido el primero que compró para si mismo, algo que había cambiado rápidamente. ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si la llamada se perdía? ¿Y si simplemente no lo tenía con él o había decidido tirarlo? Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba ahora, o si le permitirían llamarlo. En el peor de los casos, diría su nombre y el policía a su espalda le quitaría el teléfono y lo regresaría a su celda antes de decir cuanto lo sentía.

El sudor comenzó a correr por su frente entre más tiempo esperaba. Le habían dado una moneda para insertarla en aquel teléfono de la comisaría, eso no le daría mucho tiempo. Si atendía tenía que ser rápido y cuidadoso. Hacerle saber quien era. Pero no sabía como, y su garganta comenzaba a secarse.

Los pitidos se detuvieron en el momento en que alguien contestaba el teléfono del otro lado.

-¡Lo siento! –Gritó tan fuerte que el guardia detrás de él llevó su mano hacia su porra. –Lo lamento… Lo lamento tanto. No tengo excusa. –Se apoyó en la pared contra el teléfono mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas que tanto había estado aguantando. –Yo… no sé que más decir. Se supone que debo protegerte. Eres mí muchacho. Mí único hijo y a quien debería amar más que a nada. Y sin embargo… te hice cosas horribles. –Se tapó la cara con la mano. –Dios, incluso llegué a culparte de todo esto. Todo por un traje estúpido. Si tan sólo hubiera dicho algo antes… Si no hubiera sido tan jodidamente débil. Pero… Pero ser el patriarca de una casa llena de mujeres es… No. Déjalo. Seguramente tú la debiste tener peor, ya que te abandoné. Los tú madre y yo te dejamos cuando más nos necesitabas. –No pudo evitar sentirse como un niño que trata de resistir el peor llanto de su vida. Todo lo que quería hacer era ponerse a llorar contra el teléfono, pero eso no arreglaría nada. –Me gustaría regresar en el tiempo, antes de todo esto. Antes de muchas cosas. Darte la vida que merecías. Eh estado pensando y… y no te he tratado como un padre debe tratar a su hijo. Yo… Dios. Lo siento, no sé que decir. He cometido tantos errores que… Lincoln, lo siento.

Sólo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea. Esperaba que su hijo al menos lo haya escuchado, que le dijera algo. Detrás de él, el guardia bostezó, no parecía muy interesado en todo el melodrama. O quizás ya estaba acostumbrado.

- _Hilarante._

-¿Qué? –Lynn se apartó de la pared mientras escuchaba aquella voz desconocido.

- _Hilarante. ¿No escuchas lo que te dicen, papi? Supongo que no, ¿Cuántas personas trataron de decirte sobre ese ridículo traje de ardilla sólo para responderles que era un asunto familiar? Que idiota. Tan idiota como hipócrita. ¿Un video y una noche en prisión bastaron para darte cuenta que eras una mierda a la que le pusieron calzones y una camisa? ¿Por qué no sólo lo admites? Tuviste muchas oportunidades para darte cuenta de que eras débil, hubo muchas noches en que pensaste que hace tiempo dejaste de ser el que llevaba pantalones en la casa y fuiste reemplazado por una niña de cuatro años que gana mejor sueldo que tú._

Era una voz distorcionada, pero familiar. Muy familiar. Lynn sabía que la había oído antes, y sintió una nostalgia que fue ahogada por la confusión.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde está Lincoln? ¿Yo le llamé a Lincoln?

- _Dejar que tus hijas resuelvan sus problemas ellas solas. ¿En que estaban pensando? De vez en cuando todos necesitan guía y opinión paternal. ¡Se supone que ustedes tienen la última palabra! Y todo lo que hacen es encerrarse en una habitación rezando por que no llegue el apocalipsis por una prenda de ropa que dejará de estar de moda en menos de una semana._

Lynn no entendía, pero de la confusión llegó a la irritación. No sabía con quien hablaba, pero había tratado de llamar a Lincoln. Y le había respondido alguien que parecía insultarlo.

-Escuche, no sé quien sea, pero quiero hablar con mi hi-

- _¡Escúchame tú a mi, maldito traga leche sin pelotas! ¡Porque si no lo haces entonces le mandaré veinte mentolados al enorme hispano que te acompaña para que te deje el agujero del culo lo bastante grande para que tengas que dormir sentado en el retrete por toda la mierda que se te va a caer!_

Lynn retrocedió. La voz se había vuelto mucho más grave y parecía realmente enfadada. Por un segundo sintió como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma directamente a la cabeza.

- _Lo siento, trato de que no pase tan seguido. Es que esto es tan… tan… No lo sé realmente. Quizás antes hubiera podido encontrar una palabra para esto que siento, pero ahora simplemente no puedo. ¿Por qué será? ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque? Quizás porque nunca antes había experimentado algo como esto. Tantos cambios, pero a la vez tan pequeños. ¿Fueron mis pequeñas acciones o las suyas? Quizás ninguna de las dos. ¿Tiene sentido? Supongo que no. Jajahaha. Apuesto a que ahora me vez como un loco; un loco que contestó el teléfono de tú hijo. Lo que traerá nuevamente ese sentimiento hipócrita de preocupación. Por lo que tengo que preguntarte, ¡¿Realmente necesitaste que la policía te gritara que estabas haciendo un pésimo trabajo para darte cuenta de que abandonaste a tú propio hijo?! Maldita sea, ¡¿Qué está mal contigo?!_

-Mí… Mí hijo. ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono? –Lynn se relamió los labios para remojarlos. Era verdad, ¿Por qué aquella persona estaba contestando por su hijo?

- _Tarde. Como siempre. Pero te contestaré; me lo robé. Eso es todo lo que te diré sobre el tema, mal padre. No me dirás que no te diste cuenta. ¿Diez chicas que parecen depender de un único chico para arreglarlo todo? Y cuando no puede, le echan la culpa y todos en paz. Te diste cuenta, pero elegiste continuar en la zona segura. Porque tus hijas son tan maduras y pueden arreglarlo todo. Porque Lincoln es tan maduro para tener sólo once años y siempre tiene un plan. ¿Y ahora te das cuenta de que algo estaba mal? Siempre supiste que algo estaba mal. Pero era más fácil apoyar a tus talentosas hijas. Ellas eran especiales. Todas tus hijas tenían algo que las hacia brillar, podían triunfar en la vida, ¿Para que arriesgarse a meterse en su camino? Mejor que se desquiten con el chico que jamás hacia nada bien y siempre estaba metido en líos, y ya de paso que arreglara todo lo que estaba mal._

-¿Robaste su tel-

- _¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Llevo la mitad de los diez minutos de tú única llamada hablándote de tus fallas como padre y ser humano, y todo lo que haces es ocultarte en una preocupación hipócrita. Trato de que veas cada una de tus fallas, para que cuando le digas "lo siento", sepas de que te estás disculpando. Para que sufras lo que tienes que sufrir, y pagues aquello que tienes que pagar. Bueno, no. Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber quien estaba llamado, así que atendí y me saliste con todo ese falso arrepentimiento. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba un poco aburrido y no pude evitarlo. Por cierto, ¿Ya te violaron? Porque lo del hispano del que te hablé era verdad, pero lo haría por quince. De ya te digo que no es una experiencia bonita._

Lynn volvió a apoyarse en el teléfono. Estaba confundido, asustado, pero más que nada, preocupado. La familiaridad de la voz era desconcertante, y cada una de sus palabras se había hundido profundamente en su pecho mientras ía que recobrar el control, pero… ¿Alguna vez lo había tenido? No sólo de esa llamada, sino en su propia casa. ¿Alguna vez realmente había tenido algo de control? Al final, parecían ser las chicas quienes tenían la última palabra. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices esto?

- _Al fin, algo que puedo contestar como me gusta. ¡Soy el hijo de puta que los denunció a la policía! Oh, no sabes lo bien que se siente decir eso. ¿Es por el sentimiento de haber hecho lo correcto? ¿O porque me la estoy pasando como nunca en mucho, mucho tiempo? Y te lo digo porque estoy un aburrido de- Hey, no le agreguen tanta mantequilla, lo arruinarán, y un poco más de mermelada. Lo siento, ¿En que iba? A, ya me acordé, pero me está dando un poco de sueño, así que creo que colgaré. Aunque ahora deben quedarte dos minutos. ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?_

-¿Tú nos denunciaste? –Presionó fuertemente el teléfono. –¿Nos denunciaste a la policía? ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima yo-

- _Como dije, un hipócrita. Acabas de olvidar todo el daño que le hiciste a tú hijo y te concentras en el odio por la persona que llamó a la policía: Una persona que todo lo que hizo fue decirles lo que vio: un niño siendo abusado por sus padres y hermanas. E incluso olvidaste que soy un loco que te contestó de su propio teléfono. ¿Te importa más ponerme las manos encima que saber que pude hacerle a tú hijo por su teléfono? Sí, seguramente lo haces. ¿Desearías lastimarme acaso? ¿Darme una buena paliza? O, tal vez… Mmjjh, M-M-Matarme. Jajajajajajajmhahah._

La voz pareció estallar en risas. Y la palabra "demente", se formó dentro de la cabeza de Lynn.

- _Lo siento, yo… haha. Sí, a mí también me pareció gracioso. Ahora bien… je. Lo primero que hiciste cuando contesté la llamada fue discúlpate por todo el abuso y maltrato que sólo viste cuando la policía te lo señaló. Hablando de despistados. ¿Y ahora amenazas a la persona que salvó a tú hijo de usar un traje de ardilla y dormir en el patio? Ya te lo dije, y espero que ahora se te quede grabado en la cabeza… ¡Hipócrita!_

Con ese grito, aquella persona colgó. Lynn se quedó viendo el teléfono en su mano mientras el guardia a su espalda se acercaba.

-Se acabó su tiempo, de regreso. –Lo sujetó por el brazo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No fue con quien quería hablar… Mí… mí hijo. Tenía el teléfono de mi hijo. –Se soltó del agarre del guardia y se alejó. –Mi hijo puede estar en peligro. ¡Era un loco! –El guardia lo sujetó con fuerza mientras llamaba por refuerzos. –¡Mí hijo está en peligro! Tenía su teléfono. Su teléfono. –Más guardias lo sujetaron y lo llevaron a rastras a su celda. –Por favor. No soy un hipócrita. ¡No soy un hipócrita!

Lo arrastraron de regresó a la celda y lo empujaron dentro sin cuidado.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenlo! ¡Me importa mi hijo! ¡No soy un hipócrita! No lo soy. –Sujetó los barrotes mientras gritaba y lloraba. –¡No soy hipócrita!

* * *

 **NA: Sé que dije que subiría las Unloud antes, pero me volví un poco adicto a este fic, por lo que quizás no suba nada más hasta terminarlo. (por favor, no me presionen tanto con Animatrónic. Denle tiempo. No es un proyecto olvidado)**

 **Otro asunto que tenía pendiente es lo que dijo un comentario, y es verdad; la eliminación de Lucy como sospechosa fue repetida, (pero eso lo hice porque muchos aun tenían teorías locas de que era Lucy, así que no habrá doble pista) para compensarlo, además de darles una pista, les eliminaré otro sospechoso de la lista:**

 **-La charla de Nega con el Sr. Lynn cuenta como pista.**

 **-No es Haiku.**

 **PS: para evitar preguntas idiotas. Nega restauró el número después de robarse el teléfono de Lincoln.**


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

 **Tranquilidad**

 **…**

Las siguientes noches no habían sido muy agradables para Lincoln. Pudo convencer a los Suárez para que dejaran a Lily dormir en su misma cama, algo que no fue muy complicado teniendo en cuenta que Lily se ponía a llorar cada vez que lo separaban de él, pero cada noche se despertaba llorando y con vómitos. La última noche, Lincoln realmente se asustó cuando la encontró al borde de la cama llorando y con vómito cayendo de su boca mientras lo miraba con lo que parecía terror. Pudo alcanzarla antes de que cayera por el borde de la cama, pero aun se removía mucho mientas trataba de calmarla. Parecía haber tenido una pesadilla.

Ese patrón se repitió al menos una semana.

En esa semana no había hablado con Nega, pero si había tenido muchas conversaciones con Clyde y Ronnie Anne. Especialmente con Clyde. Ahora estaba tratando de que desistiera de buscar a Nega. Lincoln no podía culparlo. Le había contado sobre las dos muertes. No necesitó que Cristina hubiera regresado para decirle nada, Susana lo había gritado muy fuerte desde la sala después de que se fue el policía.

Lincoln no había sabido mucho sobre eso, y la policía había querido guardar el máximo silencio sobre el tema hasta saber más.

-Wincoln. –Lily le tocó la nariz mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio parada en dos piernas.

Los dos estaban sentados en el piso mientras jugaban con todos los juguetes que Susana había conseguido para Lily: una pequeña colección de peluches, sonajas y algunos cubos. Otro era el trenecito que le habían traído a Lincoln por error.

-Muy bien, Lily. –Lincoln la levantó con cuidado y la sentó entre sus piernas mientras le daba toquecitos a los que Lily reía y trataba de evitarlos. Había pasado mucho desde que pasó tanto tiempo con Lily, en realidad, no creyó que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con Lily como ahora. Era difícil dividir el tiempo entre diez hermanas… o tener tiempo para uno mismo. –Ahora, ¿Un golpecito aquí? –Le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz, a lo que Lily se detuvo un momento y comenzó a agitarla mientras se daba toquecitos ella misma. Era realmente lindo.

Los Suárez habían pensado en una niñera o una guardería para Lily, pero como Lincoln había demostrado ser el único con quien parecía mantener la calma, y como él no regresaría a la escuela por un tiempo, se había decidido que sería su responsabilidad cuidarla. Algo a lo que Lincoln aceptó muy dispuesto.

Lily comenzó a removerse en la pequeña prenda que Susana le había hecho usar. Parece que esa mujer era muy creyente de mantener el pudor desde muy temprana edad, y Lily no dejaba de pelear con los pocos dientes que aun le salían mientras trataba de evitar que le pusieran una camisa o falda. Lincoln había tenido que ayudar a ponerle un pequeño vestido rosa con lunares blancos, y Lily no perdía el tiempo para quitárselo cuando nadie la veía.

-Bien, déjame ayudarte. –Y a Lincoln no le incomodaba ayudarle, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Lily vestida de todas formas, y era una bebé, si quería ir desnuda por ahí, entonces era su derecho. –Ya está.

Lily estiró los brazos y las piernas, se sentía totalmente libre de volver a usar nada más que un pañal. Lincoln hizo la prenda aun lado, y le recordó que tendría que volver a ponérsela antes de que llegara Susana, la cara desanimada de Lily ante la verdad le pareció igual de linda y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente.

El estomago de Lily gruñó un poco mientras seguían jugando.

-Lo siento, Lily. –Lincoln se levantó mientras se disculpaban. –Tendría que haberte preparado algo hace una hora. ¿Quieres algo de leche? ¿O un poco de papilla de manzana? –Lincoln la levantó en brazos y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Al principio se había sentido muy incomodo al comer la comida de los Suárez, y usar sus cosas, pero con Lily era un poco más fácil acostumbrarse, y Cristina no se cansaba de repetirle que podía tomar lo que quisiera. Por lo que ya no tenía muchos problemas para moverse por la casa y servirse algo, aunque nunca era mucho.

-Me pregunto como estará todo en casa… –Había tratado de imaginarse como sería la vida de sus hermanas ahora que ninguno de los dos estaba en casa. Sabía que las menores estaban con Ruth, y que al menos Lola lo odiaba. ¿Pero las mayores? Lynn posiblemente aun seguía deseando su aborto, ¿Lori? ¿Leni? ¿Luna y Luan? No había hablado con ellas en la comisaría, y ellas no habían hecho esfuerzo alguno por hablarle. ¿También lo culparían de todo? –Lily, ¿Cómo estaba todo en casa? –Trató de preguntarle a la pequeña, y se sintió como un idiota al hacerlo. Todo lo que hizo Lily fue removerse en sus brazos mientras se reía. –Tendré que esperar. –Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlas, y eso le daba miedo.

Comenzó a alimentar a Lily con una cucharilla de unicornio mientras jugaba un poco, aunque Lily parecía preferir tirarlo todo por ahí que comer algo. Para Lincoln no dejaba de ser nostálgico, nunca creyó que extrañaría esas peleas de comida en la mesa. Todas siempre riendo y jugando mientras se arrojaban todo lo que había en sus platos.

-¿Realmente estaba mal, Lily? –Trató de preguntarle a su hermanita mientras conseguía ponerle algo de papilla en la boca. –Todo siempre era una aventura, ¿Sabes? Me gustaba ayudar a mis hermanas… A veces no. No es por ser malo ni nada, pero… Pero a veces no era mi asunto. –Tomó un poco de papilla y trató de dársela a Lily. –A veces eran ellas las que me tomaban del brazo y me arrastraban a un concierto, o una practica… o alguna mesa fría donde me apuntaran con un láser. –Tuvo escalofríos al recordar lo último. –¿Eso estaba mal?

Lily le dio un golpecito a la cuchara y la papilla cayó sobre la mesa. Lincoln se rio mientras volvía a hundir la cuchara y tratar de que comiera algo.

-No siempre salía bien… A veces… A veces realmente se pasaban de la raya… Como esa tontería del Protocolo. –Ni siquiera lo habían incluido, y habían decidido apoderarse de su habitación sin permiso. –No quiero parecer malo, Lily, pero… ¿Pero hacía falta que me metieran en sus problemas? A veces sólo quería tiempo para mí… Sí, sé que leer comic en ropa interior no puede ser tan importante como un juego de softball, o una fiesta sorpresa, o una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero era lo que me gustaba hacer. ¿Era tan malo querer… algo de tiempo para mí mismo? –Lily se comió la papilla y comenzó a lamer la cuchara. –¿Quieres un poco más? –La risa de Lily fue respuesta suficiente. –Todavía me cuesta saber como todo terminó así, ¿Sabes? Recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos como familia… pero cuando lo hago, también recuerdo las palabras de Lynn… y las de Lisa. –Especialmente las de Lisa. Quizás no fuera su hermana preferida, o con la que mejor se llevaba. Pero aun así, sus palabras tuvieron un mayor impacto en él. Razón de que explotara al final. –Tuve una explosión emocional con Lisa hace poco, y dejé salir cosas de las que no me arrepiento. Sí ella realmente me veía más como un sujeto de pruebas que como un hermano, entonces es mejor que me separe de ella. –Se sentía como un desalmado al pensar en eso, pero también sentía que era lo mejor. ¿Había una relación que recuperar entre Lisa y él? –Ya no puedo verla como aquella hermanita a la que tanto quería. –Lily le arrojó un poco de papilla a la cara mientras suspiraba. –Hey, eso fue un truco sucio.

Lincoln puso a calentar un poco de leche mientras luchaba por que Lily comiera algo más. A veces era realmente terca para comer, y con bastante energía. Quizás no fuera una segunda Lisa, tal vez sería tan deportista como Lynn, o quizás como Lana.

-Ethe. –Lily trató de decir mientras agitaba sus manos hacia el biberón dentro de la olla de agua caliente.

-Estará en un minuto, Lily. Por ahora trata de comer un poco más. Vamos, aquí viene la princesa unicornio a darte algo rico para comer. –Trató de hacer un juego con la cuchara mientras la mandaba directamente hacia Lily. –Ahí va. –Sin mucho problema logró que Lily comiera un poco más.

Menos de dos minutos después, Lily ya estaba tomando leche tibia mientras ambos miraban televisión.

-Todavía me siento extraño de esta forma. –No pudo evitar decirlo mientras miraba cantar a los ponis dentro de la pantalla. –Cada día luchábamos por el control remoto, y al final terminábamos riendo por todo eso. ¿Cómo puede ser eso abuso? –Acarició la cabeza de Lily mientras miraba volar y cantar al unicornio morado. –¿Cómo terminé de eso a dormir en el patio y usar un traje de ardilla? Las cosas no siempre fueron fáciles, Lily, pero aun así… Funcionaba. Nos divertíamos. Éramos una familia. –Recordó las palabras de Cristina cuando habían tocado el tema. –Yo era… feliz. No siempre, pero hubo momentos en los que fui muy feliz.

¿Cómo terminó de eso a que sus hermanas creyeran que era de mala suerte y Lynn quisiera matarlo?

-Al menos estás conmigo, Lily. –Peinó un poco el mechón rubio de Lily. –No sé como se sentirán las demás, pero me alegra de que estés conmigo. No podría soportar estar tan sólo si no fuera por ti.

Lily se rio cunado un poni azul con alas se estrelló contra una pared. Lincoln no le encontraba mucho sentido a este tipo de programas infantiles, pero había escuchado que se había vuelto muy popular entre jóvenes y adultos. Lo suficiente para que Lucy tratara de ocultar su gusto por la serie.

Lincoln se recostó contra el sofá mientras suspiraba. De repente se sintió muy cansado, había estado mucho tiempo despierto y pensando en todo, pero ahora, con Lily ahí, y esa serie de ponis en la Tv, sentía que podía dejar que todo corriera. Aunque fuera por unos minutos, podía imaginar que estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa junto a Lily. Todas sus hermanas estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían, casi podía escucharlas reír, o suspirar, o pelear por asuntos de sapos y princesas.

Todo como antes.

* * *

-¡Wiolcon!

Lincoln se despertó de golpe con un pequeño llamado.

-¿Eh? ¿Lily? –Se removió un poco en el sofá. Aun seguía sentado, y la pantalla mostraba los créditos finales de aquella caricatura. –Lo siento, creo que me quedé dormido. ¿Los ponis buenos ganaron? –Tampoco es como si un concurso de pasteles fuera una lucha contra las fuerzas del mal encarnado, pero no se le ocurrió que más decir.

Lily sólo miró hacia abajo y comenzó a dar golpecitos a algo que parecía haberla incomodado mientras estaba en sus piernas. Lincoln tuvo una sensación muy extraña mientras Lily lo golpeaba, era una comezón… Pero no se sentía incomodo, bueno, en parte era algo doloroso e incomodo, pero a la vez se sentía… ¿Bien? No sabía como ponerlo. Agitó su cabeza un poco y miró hacia donde estaba golpeando Lily, era…

- _¡Mierda!_ Lily, espera. –Lincoln la sujetó con cuidado bajo las axilas y la dejó aun lado del sofá. – _Maldición, ¿Justo ahora?_ –No había tenido ningún incidente púber desde que todo esto había iniciado, quizás por la depresión y el cambio de hogar, pero ahora había tenido uno con su hermanita de un año entre sus piernas. – _Maldición. ¿Realmente traigo la mala suerte?_ –Lily lo miraba con interés mientras ladeaba la cabeza, y trataba de acercarse. –No, Lily. Esto es… Es algo que le pasa a los niños de vez en cuando. Sólo olvídalo. –Esperaba que lo hiciera. Quizás si comenzaba a imitar a los ponis de la Tv, Lily se olvidaría del tema y podría dejar de lado el incidente. –Que vergüenza.

-¿Lincoln? Ya estoy en casa.

La voz de Cristina en la puerta trajo un sentimiento de pánico hacia Lincoln.

- _Maldición._

* * *

 **NA: Capitulo lento, traté de captar un poco los pensamientos de Lincoln sobre su familia y como era su vida con los Suárez.**

 **Eliminación de sospechoso (sólo para fastidiar sus esfuerzos):**

 **-No es Luan.**

 **Pista para desesperados:**

 **-Es mayor de diez años.**


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

.

 **El video**

 **…**

Lincoln no era alguien que maldijera seguido. Bien, quizás los últimos acontecimientos lo habían hecho decir palabrotas de vez en cuando, pero nada que no fuera pequeño. Pero ahora realmente le gustaría poder decir una palabrota de las que lo dejan sin cena ni postre y castigado el resto del día sin comics o video juegos.

-Lincoln. ¿Estás bien? –Cristina se acercó con un rostro preocupado al verlo temblar un poco en el sofá. Lincoln cerró sus piernas y trató de ocultar los ánimos de su amiguito. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Se había quedado dormido con Lily en sus piernas, ¿Quizás sus movimientos combinados con su momento de paz tuvieron algo que ver? –¿Te sientes enfermo? Pareces algo pálido. –Cristina se acercó hasta estar frente a él, y Lincoln deseó que se lo tragara un agujero, o alguna clase de vórtice dimensional que lo hiciera cambiar lugares con el Lincoln de otro mundo o algo así.

- _Como si eso pudiera pasar, Lincoln._ –Pensó con molestia. –No es nada. Sólo… Mirando las caricaturas con Lily. ¿Verdad, Lily? –El ojo derecho de Lincoln tembló un poco cuando vio a Lily parada mientras se sujetaba a su pierna y veía fijamente el lugar donde ocultaba su bulto. – _Vamos, Lily. No me hagas esto. Te daré doble ración de helado de chocolate si dejas de mirarme ahí._ –El soborno mental pareció dar efecto, ya que Lily lo miró a la cara y comenzó a reír mientras agitaba sus brazos y caía hacia atrás. Lincoln suspiró con alivio.

Fue cuando Cristina se sentó junto a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo desde el costado.

-¿Eh? –Miró a Cristina mientras cerraba un poco más sus piernas. –¿Cristina?

-Lo siento, Lincoln. –Cristina lo apretó muy fuerte. –No puedo creer las cosas que Lynn te dijo. Fue tan cruel, y todo por… por un simple juego. Todavía no puedo creer eso.

Lincoln se olvidó de su vergonzosa erección en el momento en que Cristina mencionó el incidente de la comisaría. Le había dicho sobre ese incidente, pero no lo que había pasado con Lynn.

-¿Te refieres a la separación? –Trató de adivinar. Esperando que fuera eso.

-Se refiere a las cosas que te dijo esa perra, Lame-O.

El corazón de Lincoln volvió a saltar y sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo en un pozo de arenas movedizas en cuanto escuchó la voz molesta de su novia.

-¿No me ibas a dejar pasar, Suárez? –Miró a Cristina con furia mientras seguía abrazándolo.

-Lo siento, Santiago. Pero cuando vi tan pálido a Lincoln, creí que se sentiría mal o algo. –Cristina se separó un poco mientras Ronnie Anne entraba a la sala.

-Eso veo.

-...Ronnie Anne. ¿Qué… haces aquí? –Lincoln sabía que había dicho las palabras equivocadas cuando Ronnie Anne frunció el entrecejo. –Quiero decir, no esperaba que vinieras a verme o algo…

Ronnie Anne se sentó del otro lado de Lincoln mientras Lily comenzaba a escalar por su pierna y se sentaba justo donde estaba el bulto. ¿Aun no se había bajado? Con éste creciente sentimiento de peligro, Lincoln hubiera esperado que desapareciera en menos de un segundo. Maldita pubertad.

Lo peor vino cuando Ronnie Anne lo abrazó también del otro brazo.

-Debí romperle la pierna a esa perra. –Dijo con creciente furia. –A ver como seguía jugando sus estúpidos deportes sin ella.

Lincoln sólo podía pensar en una persona a la que Ronnie Anne se refiriera así, y no le agradaba que usara esa palabra. Lynn podría haber bajado algunas escalas en su lista de hermanas favoritas, pero seguía siendo su hermana.

-Ronnie Anne, creí que ya habíamos dejado ese tema. –Lincoln trató de sonar serio, pero Lily comenzó a removerse un poco con su pañal sobre su entrepierna, lo que no hacía maravillas con su problema. –Lynn… Ella no es tan mala… –Lynn tenía sus momentos, pero no era alguien que mereciera ese trato.

-¿Qué no es tan mala? Deseo que nunca hubieras nacido, Lame-O. –Ronnie Anne le gritó a la cara mientras presionaba su brazo.

-¡Santiago! –Cristina le gritó desde el otro lado mientras tomaba la mano de Lincoln. –No puedes decirle eso tan de repente. Lincoln ya pasó por mucho, y no tienes porque recordarle algo tan malo.

-Tarde o temprano se enteraría. Está por toda la red… –Murmuró mientras miraba el bolsillo donde guardaba el teléfono.

Lincoln no podía escuchar su discusión. Todo su proceso de pensamiento había sido totalmente bloqueado con las palabras de Ronnie Anne. ¿Desear que no hubiera nacido? ¿Cómo podían saber eso? Aquellas palabras crueles y desalmadas que Lynn le había dicho en ese momento de furia. El incidente en la comisaría. Nadie a parte de todos los involucrados tendrían que saber de eso… ¿Verdad?

-C-c-como… –Lincoln tragó saliva mientras trataba de darle un sentido a lo que estaba escuchando.

Las dos chicas guardaron silencio.

Cristina finalmente suspiró y tomó la palabra.

-Primero fue por las bocinas de la escuela… –Murmuró.

-…Pero luego hubo un video. –Ronnie Anne terminó por ella. –Fue por eso que quería venir a verte. Esperé a Cristina fuera de la escuela y… le dije lo que vi. No esperé que toda la escuela ya lo supiera.

¿Toda la escuela lo sabía? ¿Qué había pasado en la escuela? Clyde no lo había llamado en ningún momento, y él era el encargado de decirle todo lo que pasa en la escuela. Había esperado que su siguiente llamado le dijera que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y que habían parado con esa tontería del Lynncoln y eso, pero ahora… ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

-¿Qué… qué pasó, Chicas?

Lily había dejado de removerse en sus piernas y miraba a Lincoln sin expresión mientras alternaba la mirada entre las dos chicas. Era desconocido cuanto sabía de todo lo que la rodeaba, pero después de un segundo se acercó más hacia el estómago de Lincoln y le dio un abrazo. Lincoln puso su mano sobre su cabeza y esperó por la respuesta.

-Cristina se alejó un poco y se sentó correctamente antes de tomar aire y comenzar.

-A medio día… por la hora del almuerzo. –Su voz era complicada. –Todos ya sabían lo que había pasado en tú casa. Que tus padres estaban detenidos, supongo que eso ya lo sabías. –Lincoln asintió. –Hubo muchas personas que preguntaron sobre eso y dejaban salir rumores, incluso escuché que trataron de saber más por medio de tus hermanas mayores… Y que no terminaron muy bien. –Lincoln se lo imaginaba. –El caso es que… A medio día… Alguien se atrincheró en la oficina del director y comenzó decir algunas cosas raras sobre contar una historia divertida, luego… dejó salir una grabación donde se escuchaba lo que pasó con tú hermana en la comisaria.

El corazón de Lincoln cayó en ese momento. Aquella conversación. No. Ni siquiera podía ser una conversación. Lincoln no había hecho nada más que balbucear mientras Lynn trataba de golpearlo y lo culpaba de todo. Sus ojos temblaron mientras parecía volver a ver la escena otra vez en cámara lenta: el puño directo hacia su cara, y la crueldad que Lynn dejaba salir en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿La bocina… de la escuela?

Ronnie Anne se removió un poco junto a él. –También hubo… un video. –Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. –Un video que mostró todo lo que pasó… Si quieres verlo.

En ese momento, algo sonó en el bolsillo de Lincoln. Era el tema de Ace, Lincoln lo había dejado porque le traía nostalgia, ahora desearía haberlo dejado en el timbre por defecto. Esa canción no iba con el momento.

-¿No vas a atender, Lincoln? –Ronnie Anne le preguntó. –Quizás sea Clyde, hace tiempo qu-

-No. –Lincoln la interrumpió. –Yo… Sólo…. ¿Qué video, Ronnie Anne? –Se pasó la mano por la cara mientras trataba de respirar.

Ronnie Anne esperó un momento antes de tocar algunas cosas en su pantalla y le pasó el teléfono a Lincoln. El video no tardó mucho en cargarse, y lo primero que vio Lincoln fue a cuatro de sus hermanas esperando en la comisaria. Las cuatro estaban tal y como lo recordaban: Luan estaba devastada, mientras que Luna estaba llorando y trataba de consolarla, Lori estaba tratando de usar su teléfono, y Lynn… Ella estaba que echaba humo mientras mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

Los labios de Lincoln temblaron mientras se veía a si mismo entrar a la sala: se veía asustado y muy confundido. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Literalmente. La cámara se ralentizó mientras Lynn daba el primer golpe. Entonces el Lincoln del video caía al piso. Los labios de Lincoln comenzaron a temblar mientras recordaba ese momento. El dolor en su mejilla regresó y no pudo ver más. Detuvo el video con un toque de la pantalla y se lo devolvió a Ronnie Anne.

-…Lo siento, Lincoln. –Ronnie Anne se disculpó mientras guardaba su teléfono. –…Debí romperle la pierna. –Repitió mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

El mundo podría haberse terminado en ese momento, y Lincoln no podría haberse dado cuenta de nada. Todo estaba pasando otra vez. El día en que todo el mundo que conoció se fue al diablo y su familia se separó… Por él. Siempre se había esforzado por mantener unida a su familia, resulta irónico que fuera por él que se separara.

No tuvo mejor idea que reír un poco mientras se cubrió la frente con una mano. Cristina y Ronnie Anne se acercaron más a él; Cristina aun sostenía su mano, mientras Ronnie Anne le mandó una mirada de muerte y sujetó su brazo.

-Así que… ¿Toda la escuela ya vio esto?

-…Probablemente. Ese archivo se volvió viral. Además de haber sido enviado en cadena, cada enlace importante parecía dirigir a una página donde se trasmitía.

-Ya veo. –Lincoln volvió a apoyarse contra el sofá. Si todavía tenía su erección no lo sabía y no le importaba. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era desaparecer. –Nega.

Ronnie Anne tembló ante ese nombre. Desde que se enteró de los homicidios por Lincoln, no había dejado de estar aterrada, no sólo por ella, sino también por Bobby, y más que nada, por Lincoln. Lincoln parecía estar en medio de todo esto, y era el objetivo de Nega. De no ser por lo que pasó, Ronnie Anne incluso podría haber creído que este tal Nega era una buena persona.

Pensó en decirle a Lincoln lo que había hablado con Nega antes, pero decidió esperar. Lincoln ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas desagradables por un día.

Lincoln se separó del agarre de ambas y levantó un poco a Lily. La bebé se rio mientras Lincoln la subía hacia arriba y abajo. Ella no tenía ninguna preocupación, además de las pesadillas por aquel trauma que sufrió, y eso quizás se fuera con el tiempo. Lo olvidaría, y podría seguir con su vida. ¿Pero él? Esto ya no era algo que pudiera quedar en el pasado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que todos en la escuela conocían más de la situación? ¿Y sus hermanas?

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Maldito… –Lincoln no podía hacer otra cosa que desear poner sus manos sobre el cuello de la persona tras el teléfono.

-Wilcoln. –Lily volvió a sentarse en sus piernas. Lincoln aun no sabía como su pequeña hermanita había pasado de la casa Loud, a la casa de otra persona cuando debió ser enviada directamente con ellos, pero sabía que Nega podría haber tenido algo que ver.

Y ahora esto.

¿Qué estaba buscando?

-Está bien, Lincoln. Estamos contigo. –Cristina volvió a abrazarlo.

Ronnie Anne gruñó e hizo lo mismo del otro lado mientras miraba a Cristina de forma amenazante. Lincoln podría sentirse amenazado de no ser por toda la mescla de sentimientos que recorrían su pecho.

Tenía que encontrarlo. Ahora más que nunca. Tenía que encontrarlo y detenerlo. No sabía como, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Yo… Me gustaría ir a mi cuarto ahora. –Lincoln murmuró mientras se separaba con cuidado de ambas chicas. –Lo siento, pero quisiera estar sólo por un rato. –Se paró y vio con algo de alivio que su erección había desaparecido. –Lamento no poder hablar ahora, Ronnie Anne. –Antes de irse decidió agregar algo más. –Y por favor, no pelees con Lynn otra vez. No quiero que las cosas se compliquen más.

Ronnie Anne volvió a gruñir y parecía querer replicar, pero en lugar de eso se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa con Lincoln, Suárez? –Ronnie Anne le preguntó sin verla.

-No sé a que te refieres, Santiago. ¿Quieres tomar algo? –Le preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo.

Ronnie Anne sintió deseos de darle una nariz sangrante en esos momentos. Pero Lincoln estaba arriba, y estaba segura de que a su novio no le gustaría nada de eso.

-No te hagas la idiota. ¿Qué fue ese abrazo? ¿Lo has hecho antes? –Se acercó un poco a Cristina mientras lo decía. –Aléjate de él.

-Como dije. No sé a que te refieres. –Cristina la miró de mala manera mientras se defendía. –Me preocupa Lincoln; es un lindo chico y una persona amable. Mucho mejor de lo que creí que era. –Y se había asustado mucho después de ver ese video con su foto y el busto de vampiro. –A pasado por cosas que no merece, y creo que tú… –Señaló a Ronnie Anne. –Siendo su novia, deberías haberlas visto.

Ronnie Anne sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo directo al estómago. No necesitaba que Cristina le dijera algo que ya sabía. Viendo al pasado, podía recordar muchos eventos que escuchó de Lincoln, y que incluso vio, cosas que no estaban bien. Aun así… Para Lincoln eso era lo normal, como si las familias realmente debían ser así. Y Ronnie Anne no le había dado importancia.

Hasta el asunto del traje, donde lo dejó sólo.

Y Luego la llamada de Nega.

-No necesito que me lo digas, Suárez. Eso ya lo sé…

-Pero no hiciste nada. ¿Demasiado ocupada quitándole su dinero del almuerzo a niños indefensos para preocuparte por tú novio? –Cristina volvió a mirarla de mala forma. Aunque ella la había dejado a ir a su casa, fue más para animar a Lincoln. No parecía que la chica le tuviera mucho aprecio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Ronnie Anne se paró del sofá y la encaró.

-Quiero decir que eres un matón, Santiago. –Se paró del sofá. –¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y la chica del video? Las dos parecen disfrutar abusar de Lincoln. –Cristina vio esa chispa encenderse dentro de los ojos de Ronnie Anne y retrocedió un paso cuando la chica se acercó a ella.

-Tú… –Antes de que algo pudiera pasar, el teléfono de Ronnie Anne comenzó a sonar. No le hubiera puesto mucha atención, pero la tonada… era la misa que la de Lincoln. Ronnie Anne no recordaba tener ese tono guardado en la memoria. Sacó el teléfono y se congeló al ver la palabra "desconocido". –¿H-hola? –Habló con tantas dudas que Cristina olvidó su miedo y la miró sin entender.

- _Fuera de esa casa. AHORA._

La voz distorsionada de Nega era inconfundible. Ronnie Anne no había hablado con él en un tiempo, y había deseado no volver a hacerlo. La persona detrás de la línea había demostrado ser muy peligrosa.

-¿C-cómo sabes donde-

- _¡Fuera de esa casa, perra! ¡O te juro que la próxima vez que veas a tú hermanito será en una caja de regalos tamaño económico!_

El grito incluso alteró a Cristina, quien retrocedió otro paso y vio todo con dudas y algo de miedo.

Ronnie Anne no pudo hacer nada más que murmurar un simple "entendido". Cristina la veía temblando y sumamente asustada. Ronnie Anne miró hacia las escaleras y nuevamente hacia Cristina. Parecía querer decir algo antes de irse, pero en lugar de eso sólo guardó el teléfono y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Ronnie Anne? –Trató de llamarla antes de que salera por la puerta. –¿Estás bien? Si tienes algún problema, entonces-

-¡No te metas en esto! –Ronnie Anne gritó desde la puerta. Finalmente toda la energía se la abandonó y se apoyó contra el borde de la puerta. –Sólo… Sólo déjalo así. Es mejor que no te metas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Cristina con muchas dudas y preguntas.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln se salvó, pero a la vez no. El video de lo que pasó en la comisaría ya es publico, y se volvió viral. ¿Cómo afectará esto la vida de sus hermanas? ¿Especialmente a cierta castaña adicta a las emociones fuertes?**

 **Bien, la pista del día por la llamada de Nega (ya ni sé porque sigo diciendo que las pondré cuando Nega hable, cuando parece que las pongo cuando quiera):**

 **-Odia ser repetitivo.**


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

.

 **Una historia divertida**

 **…**

- _Niños y niñas de la escuela Royal Woods. ¿No pudieron pensar en un mejor nombre para una escuela? Llamarla por el nombre de la ciudad, que originalidad. ¿No creen?_

Una voz distorsionada se escuchó por los parlantes de la cafetería, pero no fue sólo en la cafetería, sino en toda la escuela.

- _Así que, ¿Quieren escuchar una historia divertida? A todos les gustan las historias. ¿Por donde empezar? A sí, el principio. Ahora les contaré una linda historia de un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve. Un niño amable y de gran corazón, con una familia muy grande y cariñosa. Ja, claro. "Cariñosa". Ahora, sin juzgar a nadie. O a quien engaño. Todo lo que escucharon en las noticias sobre la familia Loud es verdad. Todos, incluyendo a las chicas, sacaron al pequeño Lincoln Loud al patio pensando que traía la mala suerte y desgracia a la familia. Y para evitar que se propagara, decidieron vender sus cosas. Triste. Una simple mentira para tener tiempo a solas para leer comic, y el pobre niño lo pierde todo. Todo el amor que su familia decía sentir por él no fue más que una falacia. Aquellos buenos momentos no significaron nada para sus queridas hermanas. Prefirieron escapar de algo tan banal e inexistente como lo es el simple concepto de suerte. Y dejaron a un niño de once años dormir en el jardín. ¿Creen que eso es malo? Fue peor cuando creyeron que traía la buena suerte, por un traje de ardilla. Jajaja. ¿Pueden creerlo? Un traje de ardilla._

La voz se distorsionó más y parecía haber interferencia. Por los sonidos parecía haberse caído de la risa mientras pataleaba. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que regresara.

- _Lo siento, es sólo que… cosa como la suerte. Todo eso me causa una increíble risa. No tienen idea de lo estúpido que es. En fin, el caso es que no trataron de regresarle sus cosas pensando que ya estaban contaminadas. Y después lo hacían usar ese traje de ardilla todo el tiempo. Cuando se fueron de paseíto a la playa, el pobre de Lincoln sufrió de desmayos y deshidratación. Lo que terminó con el pobre castigado por quitarse la cabeza de ardilla para respirar. Más tarde le pusieron un lindo candado para impedir que saliera por sus propios medios. ¿A que no es triste mi pequeña historia? ¿Les dan ganas de llorar? Muchos de ustedes conocen a Lincoln, y saben que tipo de chico es. Que digo. Muchos de ustedes vieron el traje de ardilla. ¿Pero hicieron algo? Y no, señalarlo y reírse no cuenta. Bu bu bu, ya siento que estoy llorando de lo triste que es esta historia real._

Pero en lugar de llorar, la voz sólo se rio más.

- _Oh, esto se siente tan bien. Ahora viene lo bueno. El niño tuvo que dormir en el piso frío de su casi vacía habitación; solo una manta y una almohada. Y el pobrecito no podía cagar sin que alguien lo vigilara detrás de la puerta, sólo para ser despedido con una mueca de asco. Más de uno se rio en esta parte, ¿No? Pues no deberían. ¿Se imaginan hacer del cuatro con una chica detrás de la puerta? Y no tener otra opción. Y luego teniendo que acompañarlas a todos sus eventos, recibiendo la culpa cada vez que algo malo pasaba. ¡Siendo una plaga de mala suerte cuando las cosas iban mal! Y un amuleto cuando iban bien. ¿Les gusta la historia? Pues aquí va lo mejor. Cosas como esa no pueden pasar al margen por siempre, siempre hay alguien que las ve, alguien que hace algo más que pasar de largo y dejárselo a otro. Alguien que llama a la policía._

Un pequeño grupo de chicas tragó saliva mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ante aquellas palabras. Lo que estaba pasando dejó de tener importancia en cuanto la historia comenzó. Ellas la conocían muy bien.

- _¿Cómo reaccionaron aquellas chicas que se suponía debieron velar por el bienestar y seguridad de aquel niño? Posiblemente el único que realmente valía la pena en aquella casita de los horrores. Pues aquí está la respuesta…_

Hubo una pausa, y entonces una voz que fácilmente podía ser reconocida se escuchó.

- _¡¿Qué hiciste?! –_ Fue una voz que muchos habían escuchado antes. Pero nunca tan enfadada. – _¡¿Te quitaste el traje?! ¡Lo hiciste! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hiciste, Lincoln?_ –Alguien que estaba en esa misma cafetería. Alejada de todos, incluso de su familia. Sólo la acompañaba una chica que siempre iba en patines. – _¡¿Es que nos odias?! ¿Por eso quieres arruinar toda nuestra vida? ¿O simplemente no puedes soportar ser el único perdedor en la casa y por eso tratas de arruinarnos con tú mala suerte? ¡Es eso! –_ Se escuchó como parecía estar agitando a alguien que gemía y parecía sollozar. – _¡Respóndeme!_

- _Mírame cuando te hablo, maldito perdedor._ –Habló con una voz que casi parecía asesina mientras levantaba algo del piso.

- _Lynn, es suficiente._ –Una voz mayor y preocupada se escuchó detrás de todos esos gritos y llantos que parecían provenir desde el fondo.

– _¡No! ¡No lo es! Arruinaste nuestras vidas, Lincoln. Desde que naciste has arruinado nuestras vidas. Y cuando por fin encontramos algo para impedir que siguas siendo una maldita plaga, ¡Nos haces esto! ¿Cómo pudiste? –_ Las crueles palabras resonaron por toda la cafetería mientras algunos chicos comenzaban a ver hacia el lugar donde dos chicas compartían una mesa.– _Mamá y papá deberían de haberte dado en adopción desde un principio, no, deberían de haberte abortado directamente._ –Dos chicas comenzaron a llorar al tener que revivir ese momento. El momento en que no hicieron nada más que mirar y dejar que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos. Aquellas palabras nunca tendrían perdón. Y ellas lo sabían. – _¡Destrozaste a esta familia!_

Hubo un pequeño corte antes de que la voz distorsionada regresara.

- _Hey, sólo vine para decirles que hay un lindo video que ya está circulando por la internet si quieren buscarlo. Ya saben, una imagen vale más que mil palabras y eso. Ahora cortemos la parte aburrida donde el policía impide que Lynn Loud mate a Lincoln, y sigamos._

- _¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar ahora? –_ Las palabras de Lynn sonaban crueles y burlonas.– _¡No te atrevas a llorar por lo que hiciste! ¿Entiendes? ¡Todo esto es por tú culpa, maldita plaga de mala suerte!_

Una chica con frenos se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a golpearla sin parar mientras gritaba. –¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! –Luan continuó golpeando la mesa antes de que Luna la detuviera. Las dos comenzaron a llorar mientras se retiraban del comedor. Ellas ya sabían como terminaba la historia.

- _¡Ya no eres nuestro hermano!_ –Hubo un fuerte golpe.– _¿Entiendes? Durante once años te cuidamos, ¿Y así nos pagas? ¡Sólo nos trajiste desgracias todo este tiempo! ¡Desde este momento, Lincoln, ya no eres parte de nuestra familia!_

Y la grabación terminó.

Toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio ante lo que habían escuchado. Más de uno comenzó a revisar sus teléfonos en busca del tan mencionado video mientras otros miraban hacia la mesa donde la única chica que quedaba de esa familia seguía sentada. El rostro de esa chica parecía estar en un profundo shock mientras miraba las bocinas con la boca abierta. Finalmente bajó la mirada y vio a todos los chicos viéndola fijamente.

-¿Lynn? –Polly apenas pudo mencionar su nombre. Parecía estar impactada por las palabras de su amiga. –¿Qué fue eso de ahora?

Lynn no supo que decir. Ella la miró tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero nada salió. No sabía que decir. Quería decirle que no era ella, que esa no era su voz. Que todo era un engaño. Una trampa. Lo que sea. Pero no podía. Lo que todos habían escuchado había sido ella. Sintió como algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la forma de verla de Polly. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Hay un video! –Uno de los chicos gritó. –¡Está aquí! Y Lynn está golpeando a Lincoln. –Enseñó la imagen de Lynn golpeando a Lincoln en cámara lenta. Muchos chicos comenzaron a revisar sus teléfonos en busca del video.

-¡Es cierto! Incluso hay un resumen de la historia de ahora. Todo está aquí. –Una chica gritó mientras comenzaba a reproducir el video en su propio teléfono.

Lynn se levantó con cuidado de la banca mientras se alejaba.

-No… Yo… Eso era. –Se sentía enferma. ¿Eso había sido ella? ¿Había dicho todo eso? Sabía que estaba enfadada, pero no creyó… No pudo haber dicho todas esas cosas, ¿Verdad? Estaba enfadada con Lincoln por todo lo que había pasado, ¿Pero llegar a tal grado? No podía ser verdad.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Lynn realmente dijo eso?

-Yo tampoco. Siempre supe que era un matón, ¿Pero esto?

-¿Traje de la suerte? Que idiota.

-Siempre supe que esa familia estaba loca.

-Pobre de Lincoln.

Los susurros comenzaron, y las miradas se cargaron de hostilidad. Lynn sintió deseos de gritarles que la dejaran en paz, que nada de esto fue su culpa. Pero no pudo. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir retrocediendo lentamente mientras todos la miraban.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y corrió mientras comenzaba a llorar.

* * *

-¡Abran esta puerta! –El director gritó muy fuerte. –A quien esté ahí. Está totalmente expulsado.

Pero nadie respondió.

Después de una hora y dos repeticiones más de la grabación, no les quedó más alternativa que tirar la puerta abajo y cobrar por los daños a los padres de quien estuviera haciendo esto.

Pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué es esto? –El director levantó una pequeña grabadora de cinta colocada junto al micrófono. Eso era todo lo que había en su oficina. Comenzó a buscar por alguien que pudiera haberse ocultado debajo del escritorio, o detrás de las cortinas, incluso fuera de la ventana. Pero no había nadie. –¿Qué pasó aquí?

Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso.

* * *

 **NA: Y así es como se hace conocida la noticia. ¿Qué pasara ahora con las hermanas que todo es conocido? No sólo en la escuela, sino en todo Royal Woods.**

 **La policía por supuesto que se meterá en el asunto. Esta filtración no pasará desapercibida.**

 **Y el futuro no parece muy brillante para las chicas talentosas de la casa Loud.**

 **Capitulo rápido. Ya detallaré más sobre las hermanas y sus sentimientos mientras avance el fic.**

 **Pista:**

 **Le gusta contar historias.**


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

.

 **El encuentro**

 **…**

-Lincoln, ¿Seguro que ya estás bien? –Cristina le pasó un refresco mientras los dos se sentaban en la banca del parque. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el video había sido publicado, y las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco. La noticia pasó por la Tv, y hubo algunas imágenes de su casa; le pareció más destartalada que antes. Fuera de eso, nadie lo había molestado, parece que su lugar de residencia seguía siendo secreto. –Las cosas estuvieron muy movidas en la escuela los primeros días, pero todo parece haber pasado.

-Cristina.

Cristina suspiró un poco antes de acomodarse junto a Lincoln. –Todavía hay personas que hablan de eso, pero ya no llama tanto la atención. Creo que ya están pasando a otra cosa.

-Sólo otra historia pasajera. En cuando encuentren algo más, se olvidarán de mí. –Nega le había dicho algo similar hace unos días. Lo había llamado para saludar y preguntarle como estaba todo con Lily. Lincoln lo había confrontado con el video, pero principalmente con Lily. No planeaba dejarlo ir hasta que le dijera al menos que le había hecho a Lily.

Nega simplemente se rio, y luego se enfadó con ese cambió de tono o de humor suyo. Según él, la había salvado. Y que Lincoln era un niño mal agradecido, fuera de eso, volvió a reírse y decirle que lo perdona, y que era normal que sospechara tanto. A Lincoln le pareció tan loco como siempre.

No pudo sacarle nada.

Trató de sacarle algo importante, pero no pudo sacarle nada. Quizás se debía a que Nega no parecía ocultarle nada. No dudó en confesar que fue él quien mató a esas dos personas, y que luego llamó a la policía. Tampoco negó haber liberado el video y haber corrido la noticia por toda Royal Woods.

Lincoln sólo quería saber porque, pero Nega se despidió y colgó en ese momento.

No perdió tiempo en llamar a Clybe y preguntarle su opinión, pero su mejor amigo estaba tan desconcertado como él.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme, Cristina? –Lincoln le preguntó sin rodeos. No creyó que lo hubiera invitado al parque para tomar un poco de aire, y de ser así, le hubiera gustado traer a Lily. No le gustaba dejarla a solas con Susana, esa mujer le daba escalofríos a veces.

Cristina se removió un poco en el asiento mientras tomaba un trago de su propia soda de naranja.

-¿Es por la fecha del juicio de mis padres? –Lincoln no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando vio a Cristina escupir parte de su soda.

-¿Cómo…?

Le llegó un mensaje esa misma mañana. No reconoció el número, pero los puntos y las palabras ocultos entre ellos no le dejaban duda alguna de quien era:

¿Por qué yo?

Tan diferente.

Aun me persiguen.

¿Yo soy yo?

Era igual al mensaje que le había descrito Clyde antes. Lincoln anotó esas palabras junto con las otras en un pequeño cuadro que había hecho sobre Nega. En ese cuadro había reunido todo lo que había podido, pero era lo mismo que tener nada.

-Susana. –Eso también era verdad. Poco después de hablar con Clyde, había escuchado a Susana hablar con Cristina sobre el mejor modo de darle la noticia a Lincoln. –No te ofendas, pero Susana habla demasiado fuerte.

La sangre se acumuló en las mejillas de Cristina mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Quería que te sintieras relajado antes de decírtelo. Tus padres tendrán que estar frente al juez el siete del próximo mes.

-¿Falta tanto? –Lincoln se preguntó. Le parecía que hace una eternidad que todo había pasado. ¿La ley se tomaba tanto tiempo para que una acusación fuera llevada a juicio? O quizás era un tiempo corto, con estas cosas nadie sabía. –No sé como debería sentirme sobre eso.

-¿Iras, Lincoln? No sé si la policía quiera que seas testigo o algo. –Se acercó un poco más. –Quizás quieran que des tu testimonio como la victima.

-Mi testimonio no será necesario, Cristina. –Lincoln suspiró mientras se reclinaba en el banco y levantaba la cabeza al cielo. –La policía tiene todo para declarar a mis padres culpables. Seguramente han sacado los testimonios de mis maestros, mis compañeros, mi vecino, y tienen el traje, y fotos de mi habitación totalmente vacía. Incluso una copia de la página donde mis padres subieron las fotos de mis cosas para venderlas. ¿Crees que podrían defenderse de todo eso? Tampoco creo que sus explicaciones fueran muy convincentes. –Ya podía imaginarlos tratando de alegar a la mala suerte de su hijo, y utilizar la teoría de Lisa para respaldarse. Una teoría que Lisa misma admitió ya era nula. ¿Lo admitirá otra vez, o lo ocultará para que sus padres no vayan a la cárcel? Quizás no le importe, o quizás no lo admitan por tener cuatro años y ser considerada legalmente una niña. La inteligencia no servía de nada cuando aun le temías al hombre del saco. –¿Cómo decirlo correctamente? –Se rio de una forma que preocupó a Cristina. –Mis padres están jodidos.

Ninguno de los dos habló después de eso. Sólo se quedaron en calma mientras veían a la gente pasar. Lincoln recordó muchas cosas vividas con sus hermanas en ese mismo parque. ¿Se cruzaría con ellas ahora? No, al menos no con las mayores. Y las pequeñas estaban con tía Ruth. Sí, ellas tenían que tenerle un odio bastante profundo en estos momentos.

¿Lisa aun estaría tratando de encontrar a Nega por si misma? No le había dicho que había pasado con él, pero no sonaba tan robótica cuando mencionó su nombre. Realmente debió molestarla.

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película, Lincoln? –Cristina lo levantó con una pequeña sonrisa. –Mamá me dio algo de dinero para divertirnos, en el caso de que estuvieras muy triste. O podemos ir al Arcade para jugar algunos juegos. Quizás al centro comercial.

-Ver una película suena bien, Cristina. ¿Qué quieres ver? –Lincoln la siguió con calma. Dentro de su cabeza flotaban un millar de dudas, pero se esforzaba por no dejarlas salir. ¿Qué pasaría con él o con Lily después del juicio? ¿O sus hermanas? El abuelo era muy viejo, y no creyó que podría ocuparse de todas ellas. ¿Tía Ruth? No. Eran demasiadas. ¿Dónde terminarían? ¿Dónde terminaría él?

La palabra orfanato siempre volaba por su cabeza cuando tenía esos pensamientos. El sentimiento pesado y melancólico que acompañaba a esa simple palabra era algo de lo que nunca podría deshacerse. ¿Las separarían en distintos orfanatos? Lincoln había investigado mucho sobre ello. Aprendió muy rápido como utilizar el regalo de Nega, y no perdió tiempo para navegar en internet en busca de los castigos por abuso infantil, o los casos que se habían dado.

Nada de lo que encontró lo calmó.

Sabía que sus padres podrían terminar detenidos y en un centro de reeducación, pero lo que no sabía era sobre la pena de uno a siete años de prisión. Tres años si tenían buen comportamiento, eso o prisión domiciliaria y trabajo comunitario. Pero la custodia era algo que no podrían recuperar, no sólo de él, sino también la de Lily, y quizás alguna de las menores.

Mientras Cristina lo dirigía al cine tomado de la mano, Lincoln miró las distintas esquelas de todo lo que había por estrenar. La mayoría de las películas eran de acción, pero había otras de categoría romántica o cómica. Otras eran de horror y suspenso. ¿Qué ver?

-¿Qué quieres ver, Lincoln? Esta se ve buena, y está apunto de empezar. –Cristina señaló a una esquela que tenía un hombre enmascarado con una mascara de grito, una túnica negra y un cuchillo.

-Suena bien, Cristina. Iré a comprar algunas palomitas. ¿Quieres que estén bañadas con caramelo o mantequilla? –Lincoln se soltó y se dirigió al puesto de dulces.

-Caramelo, y una coca grande. También algunos dulces y chocolates. Muchos dulces y chocolates. –Le gritó antes de ir a comprar los boletos.

Lincoln sonrió mientras se dirigió al puesto de dulces. Había descubierto muy rápido que Cristina tenía una debilidad muy grande por las cosas dulces, y a ella no parecía incomodarle mucho que se supiera. Eso la había hecho ganar una buena relación con Lily, aunque aun se molestaba un poco cuando la pequeña bebé le arrojaba los dulces al cabello. Cristina decía que lo hacia con intención, pero Lily no era más que una bebé.

- _Espero que esté bien._ –Ya podía imaginársela removiéndose en los brazos de Susana mientras trataba de mantenerla vestida.

Lincoln sujetó la pequeña caja con todo adentro: dos cocas grandes, palomitas cubiertas con caramelo, y muchos dulces.

Quizás esto no fuera tan malo, merecía relajarse un poco. Olvidar sus problemas por una tarde. No pensar en Nega, o en las miradas que la dependiente del puesto de dulces le dio, junto con un descuento y algunas barras de chocolate extra. Era la misma mirada que algunas personas le habían dado por la calle. Nunca creyó que lamentaría tanto tener el cabello blanco, eso le resaltaba mucho.

-Lo mejor será teñirlo… –Murmuró mientras buscaba a Cristina.

* * *

No sabía si la película era mala o buena. Parecía ser un refrito de la primera. Lincoln creyó que se centraba demasiado en la relación sentimental de la protagonista, y menos en el asesino enmascarado. ¿Las películas de miedo siempre fueron así? Las clásicas parecían más centradas en asustar que las nuevas. Pero Lincoln no había visto muchas de ellas.

A Cristina parecía gustarle, tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla mientras comía palomitas y dulces. Lincoln no le veía sentido. Se relajó en el asiento y trató de perderse en la película.

- _¿Esto es una cita?_ –Su pulso se disparó y sujetó fuertemente los bordes de la silla de cine cuando lo pensó. – _¿Una cita? ¿Con Cristina?_

Había pasado mucho tiempo con Cristina en este tiempo, había días en que salía con sus amigas, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasaban juntos. Lincoln había conocido muchos lados de ella que antes no conocía, e incluso había pasado noches jugando con Lily junto a ella. Lincoln podría decir que ahora sabía más de Cristina de lo que conocía de Ronnie Anne.

Así que… ¿Estaba teniendo una cita con Cristina?

- _No. No puede ser eso. Ronnie Anne me matará si es una cita. ¿Debería preguntarle? Maldición, Lincoln. Ya tienes muchos problemas, ¿Por qué tienes que agregar uno más? Sólo relájate y disfruta la película. Sí, eso es lo mejor._ –Lincoln se concentró en la pantalla, en el mismo momento que el asesino le cortaba el cuello a uno de los estudiantes de la escuela. Cristina gritó un poco y sujetó su mano con fuerza. Los ojos de Lincoln casi salieron de sus orbitas cuando sintió los dedos de Cristina sobre su mano, se sentían un poco pegajosos por los dulces, pero fuera de eso… se sentía bien. Lincoln sintió algo caliente que se acumulaba en su pecho. Trató de tragarlo, pero le era difícil. – _¿Tendría que retirar la mano? Eso quedaría mal, y Cristina fue muy amable al traerme al cine. Lo mejor sería estar así un tiempo._ _¡¿Pero cuanto tiempo?!_ –Cristina no dio indicios de mover su mano mientras tomaba palomitas con la otra.

-Que mala película, ¿No crees, Lincoln?

Todo pensamiento en Lincoln se detuvo. Su corazón pareció detenerse de golpe y sintió que todo se oscurecía por un segundo, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento y lo hubiera recuperado antes de caer. Su boca se abrió, y dejó de escuchar absolutamente todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Solo esa voz.

-Odio los refritos. Le quitan todo lo bueno. ¿No saben que no deben meterse con la versión original? Esta en particular, es la peor de todas. Cristina no vio la versión original, así que le interesa mucho. ¿Qué se siente poder tomar su mano? ¿Es como en tus fantasías? ¿Te escoce un poco la entrepierna? Trata de no tener otro "accidente".

Esa voz distorsionada, le hablaba directamente al oído.

-No voltees, Lincoln. –Su tono cambió a uno más frío. Lincoln sintió como si todo su cuerpo se congelara en ese mismo lugar. –Me estabas buscando, y aquí estoy. ¿Es como lo imaginaste? No, nada nunca es como lo imaginamos. –Se rio un poco. –Lincoln, te dije que no me buscaras. Cuando llegue el momento, tú y yo nos reuniremos. Tranquilo, no falta mucho.

Frente a ellos, el asesino ya había atrapado a otra victima y procedía a apuñalarla sin parar en el vientre. Cristina presionó más fuerte su mano, pero Lincoln apenas lo sintió. Aquella sensación cálida en su pecho se había desvanecido.

-Un mes. Un mes después del juicio de tus padres. Eso es todo. No es tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? –Lincoln vio un brazo extenderse junto a su cabeza. Dos dedos formaban el cañón de una pistola mientras señalaban hacia una persona solitaria en los asientos del frente, a cuatro filas de ellos. –No. Quiero. Tener. Que. Hacer. Esto. Otra. Vez. –Jaló del gatillo imaginario, y Lincoln vio como la persona al frente soltaba su soda y comenzaba a revolverse un poco en el asiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las personas a su alrededor estaban demasiado concentradas en la película para notar algo, pero Lincoln vio como caía de espaldas contra la silla. Casi parecería dormido. –Escúchame mocoso, sólo necesito que seas un niño de once años cuyos padres están apunto de ir a la cárcel. Nada nuevo en este mundo. Eres libre de sentirte como una mierda y lloriquear, pero no te metas en mi trabajo. ¿Entiendes? –Su voz sonaba amenazadora mientras Lincoln sentía como todo el aire escapaba de su cuerpo. ¿Ese hombre estaba muerto? –Si todo sale bien, podrás ver a tu linda familia. Todas tus lindas hermanitas se disculparán contigo, se darán un abrazo y serán más unidos que nunca. ¿Bien? Por fin podrán ser esa familia amorosa que tanto creías que eran.

Lincoln comenzó a sudar mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

-Buena película, ¿No crees Lincoln? –Cristina presionó un poco su mano temblorosa mientras continuaba viendo la pantalla.

-Espero que entiendas esto bien. NO me busques, Lincoln. –Dijo con cuidado mientras apuntaba a otra persona más alejada. –No me busques. –Jaló el gatillo imaginario y aquella persona comenzó a sujetar su pecho y jadear. El brazo volvió a moverse hacia otra persona alejada. –No me busques. –Jaló nuevamente el gatillo, y el proceso se repitió.

Lincoln comenzó a respirar con fuerza por la boca mientras sentía como sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco del miedo.

-Tengo mis razones para hacer lo que hago, y haré lo que sea por conseguirlo. ¿Entiendes? Estoy más que arto de todo esto, y no voy a dejar que un maldito niño que se cree el vengador enmascarado lo eche todo a perder. –Lincoln sintió una mano presionando su hombro. –Así que mantente tranquilo. Disfruta la película. Siéntete libre de engañar a Ronnie Anne si así lo quieres, no me importa. Pero no te desvíes otra vez.

Aquella persona se alejó de él y el brazo desapareció de su vista. Lincoln se mantuvo con los ojos al frente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía como la vida se le escapaba. Volvió a ver a la persona frente a él y se dio cuenta que seguía sin moverse, lo mismo con las otras dos. Era como si la vida los hubiera abandonado de repente. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue estremecerse y… y luego nada.

Lincoln comenzó a recuperar un poco de calma, pero antes de que pudiera voltear, volvió a escuchar esa voz sobre su hombro.

-Disfruta tú cita.

* * *

 **NA: Nega habla enserio. ¿Cómo afectará este encuentro a Lincoln? Ya a visto de lo que es capaz, y hasta donde está dispuesto a llegar. ¿Cuales son sus razones? ¿Qué está buscando? ¿Por qué ahora? Quizás para arruinarle la cita a Lincoln.**

 **Eliminación de sospechoso:**

 **No es Leni.**


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

.

 **Resignación**

 **…**

Ronnie Anne gruñó mientras miraba la hora en su celular. Cuando Lincoln la llamó para reunirse, había esperado un poco de puntualidad del chico alvino. En lugar de eso, la había tenido esperando alrededor de treinta minutos. Ronnie Anne se sentó en la banca del parque mientras miraba a algunas personas paseando. A esta hora Cristina seguramente estaría en la escuela, por lo que no creyó que Lincoln estuviera perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

Sólo pensar en esa chica la llenaba de una rabia que no podía explicar. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran de esa forma, y mucho menos alguien a quien sólo conocía por un video vergonzoso de su novio. El antiguo amor de Lincoln. ¿Era ésta una telenovela o qué?

-Lamento la tardanza. –La voz de Lincoln se escuchó junto a ella. Ronnie Anne cerró los ojos con fuerza y se levanto, estaba lista para darle una buena reprimenda y quizás uno o dos golpes para que aprenda a no hacerla esperar.

-Lame- Lincoln. –Todo eso quedó olvidado cuando vio el estado de Lincoln.

Era horrible.

Su piel tenía un tono pálido muy parecido al de Lucy, y había ojeras bajo sus ojos cansados. Parecía estar apunto de caer en ese mismo momento. Ronnie Anne sintió la necesidad de sujetarlo sólo para que no cayera al dar el primer paso cerca de ella.

-¿Lincoln? –Se acercó con preocupación. –Te ves terrible.

-Sí, Cristina dijo lo mismo ésta mañana. –Se tiró en la banca. –Fue difícil convencerla de que me dejara salir. A veces su cortesía, o lastima, es algo molesta. –Murmuró mientras miraba hacia el cielo. –Fue peor cuando la noticia pasó por la televisión.

-¿La televisión? –Ronnie Anne se sentó junto a él. –Lincoln, ¿Qué pasó? –Sujetó su mano con fuerza, se sentía como sujetar la mano de un paciente terminal.

Lincoln tardó un minuto en responder. –¿Viste la noticia, Ronnie? ¿La de los tres muertos en el cine? –Dijo lo último con algo de dudas.

Seria difícil no saber sobre eso. La noticia había estado en todos los canales desde hace tres días, y no había mucho que Ronnie Anne pudiera hacer en su estado que no fuera ver la televisión en casa. Tres personas murieron de un ataque al corazón simultáneo en el estreno del nuevo refrito de horror. La película ya había sido retirada del cine y se estaba hablando de una fuerte demanda.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso, Lincoln?

Lincoln la miró fijamente por un segundo sin responder. –Nada… –Finalmente dijo. –Yo… El juicio de mis padres está cerca, y no he podido dormir bien. Ya sabes, es un poco difícil cuando ya sabes que tus padres irán a la cárcel. –Se pasó la mano por el cabello. –La policía tiene testimonios y evidencia. Mis padres están condenados, y mis hermanas me odiaran en cuanto la sentencia sea dicha.

A Ronnie Anne le llamó la atención que Lincoln hubiera iniciado la conversación con aquella noticia, pero las palabras de ahora tenían más sentido. El juicio por abuso infantil de sus padres era algo que ya se daba por perdido. No había nada que los señores Loud pudieran hacer para salvarse. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera se necesitaría la presencia de Lincoln ahí.

-Ellos se lo merecen, Lincoln. –Ronnie Anne dijo con su acostumbrada rudeza. –Y tus hermanas también.

-¿Merecen ir a un orfanato por cosas que ni siquiera podían entender? –Lincoln la miró a los ojos. –Lo entiendo de las mayores, ellas pudieron ser más responsables. ¿Pero las niñas? No creerás que tía Ruth podría cuidar de todas, ¿Verdad? O que el abuelo puede ocuparse de nueve chicas Loud. ¿Qué crees que pasará con ellas?

Ronnie Anne no había pensado en eso, y sintió lastima por algunas de ellas. –No es tú culpa, Lincoln.

-Lo sé. –Lincoln respondió al instante. –Mis padres hicieron algo malo, y tienen que pagar por eso. Lo que hicieron afectó a toda la familia, pero no es mi culpa; soy la victima. Tampoco es culpa del hombre del teléfono que denunció todo; sólo era un ciudadano preocupado. –Suspiró. –Ya he escuchado eso miles de veces Ronnie Anne. –Casi hasta se lo creía. –Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mis hermanas tendrán que separarse cuando todo esto termine.

-¿Todavía puedes quererlas, Lincoln? ¿Aun después de lo que te hicieron? –Si fuera por ella, ya las hubiera mandado al hospital por todo el daño que le hicieron.

-Lo hago. –Lincoln respondió sin dudar. –Las amo. Las amo a todas, o al menos amo a las hermanas que recuerdo. No a las hermanas de aquella semana infernal, o a la hermana que me golpeó en la estación de policía. Amo a las hermanas con las que reí, lloré y crecí. Amo a las hermanas y a los padres que me enseñaron todo sobre el "amor familiar". No quiero perder lo que alguna vez realmente tuve, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne no sabía como debía responder a eso. Ella también amaba a su hermano, era el mejor hermano que podría haber tenido. Le molestaba que incluso ahora siguiera hablando con Lori, pero no lo odiaba, y no creyó que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo.

-Pero todo terminará el próximo mes. –Lincoln se levantó y estiró un poco su cuerpo. –El próximo mes la sentencia será dada y… y eso será todo. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué crees que sea de mí, Ronnie Anne? –Lincoln se señaló a si mismo.

-¿De ti?

Lincoln sonrió. –¿Creías que los Suárez me adoptarían? Esa es una casa temporal. Aunque creo que se encariñaron mucho con Lily, y mis padres ya debieron perder la custodia para este tiempo. Sí, Lily podría ser muy feliz con ellos. –Aun con Susana y su peculiar forma de ser. –Pero no creo que les interese conservar a un púber de once años. –Se rio un poco. –Tampoco creo que alguien de mi familia quiera hacerse cargo de mí después de esto.

-Yo… No pensé en eso. –Ronnie Anne se levantó y se acercó a él. –¿Pueden hacer eso, Lincoln? Eres la victima, ¿Realmente pueden mandarte lejos?

-¿Por qué no? –Lincoln se encogió de hombros. –No soy más que un montón de papeles en algún escritorio. Me mandarán a algún orfanato de Royal Woods, y quizás no vuelva a ver a mis padres o mis hermanas. –Se acercó a Ronnie Anne y la abrazó fuerte, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla. –Tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que me espere después del juicio, Ronnie Anne.

-…Lincoln. –Ronnie Anne correspondió al abrazo. –Yo también. –Ella no quería que las cosas cambiaran así. Le gustaba Lincoln, y muchas de sus hermanas eran divertidas, incluso Lori había llegado a caerle un poco bien. ¿Por qué tuvieron que cometer esa estupidez del traje de la suerte? ¿Por qué tuvieron que cometer una estupidez tras otra contra alguien como Lincoln? –Esto no es justo.

-No. –Lincoln se alejó un poco. –Gracias… Me alegra que estés conmigo, Ronnie Anne.

-Soy tú novia después de todo. –Ronnie Anne se sonrojó un poco al admitirlo, pero ya no iba a ocultarlo.

-…Sí. Gracias. –Volvió a abrazarla.

-Lincoln… –Murmuró junto a él. ¿Debería decirle? Nega nunca le dio advertencias sobre decirle o no a Lincoln sobre sus llamadas. Pero tenía miedo. Nega se veía capaz de matar, y ya había amenazado a Bobby. ¿Qué podía querer alguien así de Lincoln? –Sobre Nega…

-…Se aborta la operación. –Lincoln murmuró.

-¿Eh? –Ronnie Anne se separó y lo miró a los ojos. –¿Cómo?

Lincoln le sonrió. –La operación: Atrapar a Nega y Descubrir la Verdad Detrás de sus Acciones y que Interés Tiene en Todo Esto (y buscar un nombre más corto), queda abortada. –Lincoln se separó un poco sin soltar su mano. –Ya no quiero atrapar a Nega… Quizás es mejor si nos olvidamos de él.

Las preguntas comenzaron a surgir dentro de la cabeza de la pequeña Santiago. Lincoln no era el tipo de chico que se olvidaba de las cosas o las dejaba inconclusas, al menos no cuando se obsesionaba tanto como le obsesionó Nega.

-¿Por qué? –Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar preguntarlo. –No me malentiendas, Lincoln. Creo que dejar de perseguir a ese loco es fantástico, pero tan de repente… –Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta. –¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimó de alguna forma, Lincoln?

-…No. –Lincoln respondió con una voz que parecía muerta. –A mí no me hizo nada. Pero ya no quiero tener nada que ver con todo esto… ¿Por tengo que meterme de todas formas? Sólo tengo once años. –Parecía realmente molesto. –¡¿Por qué un niño de once años tiene que pasar por toda esta mierda?!

Ronne Anne podía estar de acuerdo con eso, todo esto era una mierda.

-Entiendo. –No eran más que unos niños, ella ni siquiera había tenido su periodo todavía. ¿Por qué tenían que sufrir todo esto? Especialmente Lincoln. Lincoln siempre fue dulce, atento, gentil, podía cometer idioteces a veces, ¿Pero no era eso parte de su encanto? No se merecía nada de esto. –¿Le dirás a la policía sobre él? Ya sabes, sobre Nega.

-No. Si las cosas pasan a mayores, quizás lo haga. Pero por ahora quiero olvidarme de que esa persona existe. Sólo quiero un poco de paz. –Lincoln volvió a sentarse en la banca. –Nega dijo que… –Miró a Ronnie Anne directo a los ojos, y finalmente desvió sus ojos. –Nega me dijo que todo terminaría después del juicio. Si no es así, se lo diré todo a la policía, y te tengo a ti y a Clyde como testigos… Si quieres.

Ronnie Anne dudó un momento. –Claro. –Asintió y se sentó junto a él. –Puedes contar conmigo, y Clyde siempre te apoyará.

-Lo sé. –Lincoln le sonrió. –Ustedes son los mejores. –Entonces la besó sin siquiera preguntarlo.

Ronnie Anne pareció un poco dudosa, pero finalmente le correspondió el beso. Se mantuvieron así un minuto antes de separarse para buscar aire.

Lo siento… –Lincoln jadeó un poco. –Hace tiempo que lo necesitaba.

Ronnie Anne se rio. –No eres el único, Lame-O.

* * *

¿Había sido buena idea mentirle a Ronnie Anne? Lincoln no quería asustarla. Y de todas formas, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué Nega mató a tres personas frente a él sólo con señalarlas? Lo creería un demente. Lincoln mismo se preguntó muchas veces si no había perdido la cabeza.

Al entrar por la puerta principal vio a Cristina siendo golpeada en la cabeza por el sonajero de Lily.

-¡Lincoln!

-¡Wincoln!

Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo. Cristina se acercó rápidamente a él mientras Lily extendía sus pequeños brazos.

-Lamento llegar tarde, chicas. –Lincoln puso su mejor sonrisa forzada. –Tuve mucho de que hablar con Ronnie Anne. A pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. –Tomó a Lily entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. –¿Cómo estás Lily? Lamento mucho haberte asustado.

-Wilcom. –Lily parecía muy feliz de verlo.

-Te extrañó bastante, Lincoln. –Cristina se acercó más. –No dejaba de llamarte… o golpearme con la sonaja. –Se rascó un poco la cabeza.

-No tienes que ser tan traviesa, Lily. ¿Está bien? –Lily pareció desanimarse un poco. –Pero jamás podría estar enojado contigo. –Lincoln tocó su nariz como si fuera un pequeño botón y eso la distrajo lo suficiente para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Ya te encuentras bien, Lincoln? Desde aquella vez en el cine… –Cristina no lo mencionaba mucho, especialmente después de que la noticia saliera al público.

-Sí. Eso. –Había quedado muy afectado desde ese momento. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse a Cristina antes de que la película acabara, y la chica terminó esperándolo fuera de la puerta del baño mientras vomitaba. Ahora que lo recordaba, realmente le daba vergüenza, pero tenía buenos motivos para eso. –Lamento mucho si arruiné la película, pero…

-Los viste, ¿No? –Cristina pareció suavizar su mirada. –¿Viste a uno de ellos…? –Cristina se refería a los ataques al corazón. Había tratado de preguntarle sobre eso desde que la noticia había salido al aire.

Lincoln asintió. Pero no había visto uno; los había visto todos. Y sabía que no fue una trágica coincidencia. Pero tampoco es como si alguien fuera a creerle.

-Al principio no supe que estaba pasando… pero luego… –Jugó un poco con el mechón de Lily. –Es la primera vez que veo morir a alguien.

-Aterrador. –Cristina dijo. –Ni siquiera me di cuenta de nada, y estábamos tan cerca. –Murmuró.

-Sí. Tan cerca…

-Pero ya terminó. –Cristina lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el sofá de la sala. –Fue una tragedia, pero no tienes que pensar más en eso, Lincoln. No es como si fuera tú culpa.

¿No lo era? Esos hombre murieron porque Nega quería mandarle un mensaje: "no puedo matarte, pero puedo matar a quien yo quiera". Lincoln había llegado a esa conclusión después de desvelarse tres días seguidos. Nega matará a quien sea si Lincoln trataba de buscarlo. Si lo veía de esa forma, esas tres personas murieron por su culpa.

-Quizás si doy mala suerte…

-¡No digas eso, Lincoln! –Cristina lo reprochó mientras se sentaba junto a él. –No das mala suerte. Has vivido cosas malas, pero ya todo va a mejorar. ¿No recuerdas la foto? Aun la tienes, ¿Verdad? Me sentiría un poco herida si la reemplazaste por la imagen de ese súper héroe musculoso.

-Ace Savvy. Y todavía la tengo. –Lincoln sonrió.

Cristina le devolvió la sonrisa. –Me alegra. Esto sólo fue una trágica coincidencia, pero ya veras que todo irá bien.

Lincoln realmente quería creerlo, pero sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien. Ya lo había hablado con Ronnie Anne en el parque: sólo le esperaba el orfanato.

-Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, Cristina. –Lincoln sentía que al menos podría agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. –Entiendo que tuvimos un comienzo difícil…

-…Perturbador, en realidad.

-Sí. Un comienzo perturbador. –Lincoln hizo una mueca. –Pero me alegra que me dieras una oportunidad, y me alegra haberte conocido.

-No hables como si fuéramos a separarnos, Lincoln. –Cristina lo reprochó. –Ahora somos amigos, y podremos vernos siempre que queramos.

- _Ojala fuera tan fácil._ –Y recordando a los amigos, Lincoln no había visto a Clyde en mucho tiempo. Todo lo que había podido hacer fue hablar con él por teléfono. – _Quizás debería ir a visitarlo…_

En el momento de penar eso, sintió unos labios que chocaban contra su mejilla.

-¿Eh? –Se quedó con una cara embobada mientras miraba a Cristina besar su mejilla. –¿Cristina?

Cristina se separó un poco.

-Lincoln… Eres un gran chico. Después del video… de ese aterrador video. –Lincoln pensó que lo de aterrador ya estaba de más. Sí, había puesto su foto sobre un busto de Edwin, pero a veces su reacción le parecía un poco exagerada. –Me alejé de ti creyendo que eras alguna clase de loco, o algo así. Ya se corría mucho la voz acerca de ti y tus hermanas, algunos de ellos que tocaban temas bastante raros y… bueno… incestuosos. –Tosió un poco en su puño.

-¿Incestuosos?

-El caso es… Lincoln, no te merecías nada de eso, y aun así, siempre lo diste todo por mantener unida a tu familia, e incluso ahora puedo ver que los amas. Cualquiera chica sería afortunada de tener un hermano como tú, y Lily lo sabe. ¿Cierto, Lily? –Lily le arrojó su sonaja directamente a la frente. –Sí, ella lo entiende. –Se frotó un poco el lugar del impacto.

-¿…Gracias? –Lincoln no entendía a que quería llegar Cristina, o porque lo había besado en la mejilla. –¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de rumores incestuosos?

-Cielos, Lincoln. –Por alguna extraña razón, Cristina parecía irritada. –¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-¿Las personas creían que había algo incestuoso entre mis hermanas y yo?

-Eso no, Lincoln. Bueno sí, y todavía se corren rumores por los pasillos. Pero ese no es el caso aquí. –No, en realidad le interesaban un poco esos rumores. Pero era Cristina quien tenía la palabra, así que se lo guardó para después. –Lincoln. –Cristina se acercó un poco más.

-¿Sí?

-Tú familia no te merecía porque no sabía apreciarte. Pero… Pero quizás ahora… quizás ahora puede ser diferente. –Se acercó un poco más. –Si estuviera en tu lugar, quizás no querría volver a verlas, pero… pero sé que aun las amas, y creo que ellas también lo hacen. ¿No crees que alguna de ellas querría volver a verte?

Lincoln recordó el golpe de Lynn… pero más que nada sus palabras.

-…Ya viste el video. –Esa fue su única respuesta.

-…Sí, pero eso… Quizás las cosas sean diferentes. Todas estaban afectadas… Y ya a pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo sabes que todas piensan así? ¿Cómo sabes que Lynn sigue pensando así?

Quizás porque no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto era por su culpa. Todo estaba pasando por él, ¿Es que Nega no había llamado a la policía porque quería algo de él? Lincoln no sabía qué, y quizás sólo fuera un loco… Un loco con el poder de causar ataques al corazón, pero un loco a fin de cuentas.

-¿Ella volvió a la escuela? –Lincoln no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-No. –Cristina negó con la cabeza. –Hay quienes creen que no volverá.

Y todo porque Nega decidió que sería divertido contar una historia. ¿Y se atrevía a decir que al final podría volver a ver a su familia? ¿Qué serían una familia amorosa? Cristina no se guardó nada al describir el abuso que sufrió Lynn después de eso. La mayoría de los equipos de deportes la echaron para proteger su reputación, y Lynn se vio obligada a dejar el resto cuando todos los miembros del equipo se concentraban en atacarla. Y quien sabe que más.

Pero el caso es que Lynn había dejado de asistir a clases.

-¿Crees realmente que querría volver a verme después de eso? –Lincoln lo dudaba. Ya podía sentir los fríos dedos de Lynn alrededor de su cuello. –Y aunque fuera así, la orden de restricción impide que se acerquen. No puedo ver a ninguna de mis hermanas mayores.

-¿Pero las menores? Aun puedes tratar de hablar con ellas.

Lincoln no estaba seguro. –Quizás Lana, o Lucy. Pero las demás… Ellas están fuera de la cuestión, ya te lo dije. –Le había hablado sobre su conversación con Lisa hace poco.

La sonrisa de Cristina vaciló un poco, pero luego regresó. –Lana, ella parecía una niña muy animada, y por lo que me dijiste…ella no parecía muy interesada en eso de la suerte.

-…Tuvo la gran idea de que durmiera con el perro.

-Lucy parecía una gran chica.

Lincoln no estaba seguro. Extrañaba a sus hermanas menores, y siempre le gustó creer que tenía una pequeña conexión con Lucy. Ella siempre lo buscaba para ayudarle con sus poemas, y a parte de él, casi nadie se quedaba a escucharla recitarlos… o la ayudaba a hacer círculos en medio del cuarto mientras invocaba a los espíritus de los muertos.

-No lo sé, Cristina.

-No voy a presionarte, Lincoln. –Cristina suspiró. –Pero creo que deberías intentarlo. Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte si me necesitas.

-Lo sé. –Lincoln le sonrió. Cristina lo había apoyado mucho desde que llegó. De no ser por ella no hubiera sabido que hacer. –Muchas gracias, Cristina. Yo… no sé que haría sin ti.

-Para que están los amigos, ¿No? –Cristina le giñó el ojo.

Lincoln sintió algo muy extraño en cuanto Cristina dijo esas palabas. Amigos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal escuchar eso de sus labios? El olor a vainilla volvió a entrar por sus fosas nasales mientras la miraba. El rostro de Cristina aun estaba muy cerca del suyo, y Lincoln podía sentir como su corazón volvía a latir demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No debería, pero… pero no podía evitarlo.

-Cristina… –Lincoln se acercó un poco más.

-… ¿Sí? –Cristina alejó un poco su rostro, pero no retrocedió mucho.

Lincoln no supo como continuar, sólo podía mirarla directamente a la cara. Era incluso más linda ahora de lo que le había parecido antes. Se acercó un poco más para verla mejor. Podía sentir como su corazón seguía latiendo, y no sabía como calmarlo. Su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco con forme se acercaba más hacia ella. En todo lo que podía pensar era en ese olor a vainilla y en esos suaves labios que habían besado su mejilla…

-Lincoln… –Cristina susurró mientras la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y tragaba saliva. –Yo… em. –No dijo nada más, pero levantó un poco sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esto… ¿Esto estaba bien?

-¡Po-Po! –Lily gritó en las piernas de Lincoln.

El momento se rompió, y tanto Lincoln como Cristina dieron un salto en el sofá.

-¡Lily! ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Cambio de pañales. –Lincoln la levantó un poco. Lily lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, se le veía bastante molesta. –Lo siento, debe incomodarte mucho. A-ahora te cambio, Lily. ¿Los pañales estaban en el baño, Cristina?

Cristina lo miró con algo de dudas. Lincoln se sintió pequeño ante esa mirada y temió que no fuera responderle, o que lo hiciera con un grito o incluso llantos.

-Sí… Sí, están en el baño. –Cristina se recuperó y se sentó adecuadamente en el sofá.

-Mejor iré a cambiarla.

-Espera. –Cristina lo sujetó del borde de la camisa. –Em. Digo. –Lo soltó ahí. –Podemos… ¿Podemos hablar después, Lincoln? –Las mejillas de Cristina aun estaban rojas cuando lo dijo. –A solas. –Miró un momento a Lily, quien le tiró nuevamente la sonaja a la cabeza.

–Seguro… Después.

Lincoln se dirigió al baño para cambiar a Lily.

-Y piensa en lo que dije… Sobre tus hermanas.

Lo haría.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Podrá Lincoln recuperarse del trauma de ser indirectamente responsable de las muertes de tres personas? ¿Podrá volver a dormir por las noches? ¿Pondrá en orden sus sentimientos con Cristina? ¿Todo esto terminará en un peligroso triangulo amoroso que complicará aun más su vida?**

 **Descúbranlo** **en el próximo capítulo de Llamadas, el horror tiene su propio número.**

 **Sin pista.**

 **No quedé conforme (el romance no es lo mío. Pero sigo tratando).**


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

.

 **Buscando orden**

 **…**

Lincoln miró el teléfono de la casa Suárez con dudas. No quería usar el regalo de Nega para esto, no le parecía correcto usarlo para algo tan personal. ¿Debería hacer la llamada? Cristina lo había animado mucho a que lo hiciera, pero se sentía inseguro. Y algo molesto, creyó que podrían continuar su discusión de lo que había pasado… o estado a punto de pasar, pero Cristina no tocó el tema la otra noche, y simplemente jugaron con Lily mientras hablaban de este momento.

En parte era un alivio.

Lincoln la había convencido de estar lo bastante bien para que regresara a la escuela, había sido un poco difícil, pero Cristina había aceptado… Después de intercambiar números telefónicos. Le dijo que lo llamaría a la hora del almuerzo. Definitivamente era hija de Susana, esa mujer también tendía a exagerar las cosas… O tenía una fuerte intuición, porque realmente no estaba bien.

Las pesadillas de lo sucedido en la sala de cine no se habían detenido, y todavía podía sentir el rostro de Nega detrás de su hombro, como si incluso ahora estuviera respirando detrás de su cabeza. Lincoln se había encontrado volteando de forma paranoica más de una vez, y despertando bañado en sudor frío. De no estar Lily a su lado, posiblemente ya se hubiera vuelto loco. La pequeña bebé se había convertido en un pilar para mantenerlo calmado.

Lily se encontraba en la sala jugando con sus cubos mientras Lincoln sostenía el teléfono contra su oído. Estaba totalmente dudoso sobre hacer esta llamada. La orden de restricción le impedía comunicarse con cualquiera de sus hermanas mayores, pero las menores eran un asunto diferente. Lincoln podría llamarlas a casa de tía Ruth, y ella podría atenderlo… ¿Eso sería bueno o malo? Quizás la mujer quisiera saber más detalles, o llamara la atención de todas y las cosas se pondrían algo complicadas para el hombre del plan.

- _También podría colgar en cuanto escuchara la voz de tía Ruth._ –¿Eso lo delataría? Posiblemente, o quizás creyera que fuera otro vendedor por teléfono que tuvo una epifanía y decidió dejar de molestar a la gente en su propia casa. – _Vamos, Lincoln. Tú puedes._

Sus dedos temblaron mientras marcaba el número de tía Ruth. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada mientras los números marcados aparecían en una pequeña pantalla del teléfono de la sala. Lincoln sintió como el sudor se acumulaba y sus ojos iban perdiendo el enfoque. ¿Y todo esto por llamar a la casa de su tía? No, esto era el miedo a enfrentarse a niñas menores de diez años. ¿Ronnie Anne sería consiente de la razón que tuvo al llamarlo Lame-O? Era verdaderamente patético.

Vio como Lily gateaba hasta la pantalla del televisor y señalaba aquel programa de ponis coloridos. Lincoln seguía sin encontrar un interés en ellos, pero a diferencia de Lily, no les había puesto mucha atención. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su cabeza, tratando descifrar que pasará ahora. Los días parecían pasar muy rápido para el joven Loud, y eso lo llenaba de temor.

Pero no era el miedo al juicio de sus padres… Era el miedo a lo que le depararía un mes después.

Un mes. Nega se reuniría con él un mes después de que se dictara sentencia. No creyó que fuera una reunión a la que pudiera faltar, y eso lo llenaba de miedo. ¿Por qué no tenerlo? Se iba a ver con un hombre que mataba gente con sólo señalarla. Lincoln se sentía como si tuviera los días contados, y su apariencia ya podía catalogarlo como alguien enfermizo.

El tono de llamado pareció eterno. Lincoln comenzó a envolver su dedo con el cable del teléfono mientras esperaba. ¿Quién atendería? ¿Sería tía Ruth? ¿Sería Lana? ¿Lucy? Esperaba que no fuera Lola, o peor… Podría ser…

- _Residencia del espécimen-_

Lincoln colgó de un golpe. Lo que lo molestó no fue escuchar la voz de Lisa, era un alivio en realidad, significaba que estaba viva. Por lo que pasó en el cine… Supuso que a Nega no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser perseguido. Lo que realmente lo puso furioso fue escuchar aquella palabra: espécimen. Como si todos fueran simples animales de pruebas a los que puede usar sin preocupaciones.

-Quizás lo pienso demasiado. –Se alejó del teléfono. Ya podría llamar más tarde. –Hey, Lily. ¿Quieres jugar mientras miramos…? –Miró la pantalla tratando de recordar el nombre de la serie. –¿…Princesa Poni? –¿Era así? Lo había visto así en los libros de Lucy.

El teléfono de la sala sonó mientras mecía a Lily en el aire. Lincoln ya no podía evitar sudar cada vez que escuchaba un teléfono sonando. Desde el asunto del cine, no había tratado de contestar ningún tipo de llamada, ni siquiera las identificadas. Tenía miedo de quién podría estar del otro lado.

Lo dejó sonando mientras trataba de concentrarse en Lily, ella se estaba divirtiendo, ¿Por qué arruinarlo? Lincoln trató de olvidarse del llamado del teléfono mientras levantaba a Lily, se veía realmente linda con ese pijama de conejito de cuerpo completo. A Lily no parecía incomodarle nada usarlo, quizás le recordara al que tuvo de nuevo en casa.

Hubo un fuerte zumbido que casi lo hace tirar a Lily.

- _Buenas tardes, está llamado a la residencia Suárez. En estos momentos nos encontramos fuera, por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono._

Hubo otro tono y la línea quedó en silencio.

- _Lincoln, sé que estás ahí._ –La voz de Lisa resonó fuertemente del otro lado. Lincoln la reconoció fácilmente, especialmente por los siseos. – _Tu llamada a esta residencia es un poco inesperada, pero tengo que suponer que, como esperaba, te has quedado sin pistas sobre el individuo llamado Nega._ –Ya ni siquiera le interesaba atraparlo, sólo quería hablar con ellas. – _Supongo que podría decirse que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, mis… recursos se han visto demasiado limitados en este tiempo. Podría decirse que me he quedado sin pistas y sin medios para obtenerlas. Así que… Sí ya terminaste de enfriar tu cabeza, supongo que los dos podemos ayudarnos mutuamente._

Claro, ¿Por qué otra razón Lisa le devolvería la llamada? No sabía que había hecho Nega, pero tenía que haber afectado a Lisa de forma muy personal para conseguir toda su atención. ¿Había olvidado lo que le dijo hace unas semanas? O quizás no le importaba. ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que una mente inferior tuviera que decir?

- _Aunque tú intelecto deja mucho que desear, el interés personal que ésta persona parece tener en ti podría darnos cierta ventaja si es bien aprovechada._ –Y ahí estaba, ¿Alguna vez habían tenido una conversación sin que Lisa insultara su inteligencia? – _Sí aun tienes ese dispositivo, o "regalo", que se te fue dado, me gustaría enviarte ciertos archivos personales para poder tener acceso a él. Confío en no tener que describir cómo recibir un mensaje, o tener que dictarte cada una de las funciones a las que un teléfono promedio está habilitado._

-Espera un segundo Lily. –Lincoln sonrió mientras le tocaba la nariz. La dejó con suavidad en la alfombra y se dirigió al teléfono.

- _Ahora, creo que podría rastrear la señal de su siguiente llamado si-_

Lincoln desconectó el cable del teléfono y se dirigió nuevamente a Lily.

-Lo siento, una distracción. –Levantó nuevamente a Lily en sus brazos. –¿Quieres seguir volando con el expreso poni? –Lily se rio mientras le tocaba la nariz.

* * *

La llamada de Cristina llegó un poco después del mediodía. Las cosas en la escuela no habían cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Aun se hablaba de la hazaña de encerrarse en la oficina del director y meter una grabadora. Los primeros días hubo algunos chicos que comenzaron a jactarse de tener algo que ver, pero se callaron muy rápido cuando la policía se metió en el asunto.

Lynn no había regresado a la escuela, tampoco parecía seguir recorriendo los campos de juego o se le había visto por las calles. Simplemente había desaparecido de la vista pública. Lincoln no pudo evitar preocuparse por su hermana, por lo que Cristina le estaba diciendo, todavía había chicos que se referían a ella como si fuera una especie de monstruo.

Lynn no merecía nada de eso.

Tampoco había mucho de Luna y Luan, las dos habían regresado, pero ninguna hablaba mucho del asunto del video, y Luna ya había recibido una reprimenda por iniciar una pelea con una chica menor que ella que había empezado a hostigarla con preguntas. Las dos parecían pasarse la mayor parte de la escuela solas, y había chicos que aun las molestaban por esto, pero cada día eran menos.

- _Tarde o temprano sólo seré otra historia._ –Lincoln había perdido la esperanza de regresar a la escuela hace tiempo. De todas formas ya no podría pasar el año, y todo lo que lograría al regresar sería revivir el escándalo del principio.

Acordaron tocar el tema sobre sus hermanas cuando volvieran a casa, Lincoln supuso que Cristina se daría cuenta por su tono que las cosas no fueron bien. A Lincoln realmente le gustaría haber podido sonar diferente, pero Lisa no hizo mucho para darle esperanzas con su llamado.

Cuando Cristina le mencionó que llamaba desde el baño de las niñas, Lincoln decidió cortar. No quería que las personas empezaran a hablar si Cristina se metía al baño después del almuerzo y no salía hasta que tocara la campana.

-Gracias por ser mis ojos, Cristina. Yo… No he podido hablar mucho con Clyde. –Le había mencionado algo de que no podría asistir a la escuela por un tiempo, pero cuando Lincoln quiso saber más sólo le dijo que era un asunto familiar muy delicado y que Lincoln ya tenía demasiados problemas para agregar el suyo a la lista. Lincoln se sintió un poco herido de que su mejor amigo no confiara en él para apoyarlo, pero era comprensible. –Estoy pensando en llamarlo y preguntarle si está bien… Me gustaría que todos juntos pudiéramos empezar a salir.

- _Estoy segura de que le encantará, Lincoln. ¿Quizás podamos ir todos juntos? Estoy segura de que todos lo pasaremos bien._

-Sí, eso sería agradable. –Posiblemente serían sólo ella, Ronnie Anne, Clyde y él mismo, Lincoln no quería llamar mucho la atención. Incluso había llegado a pedirle un poco de tinte negro a Cristina para poder pasar desapercibido, en lo que terminó con algunas mejillas color de rojo cuando Cristina mencionó lo lindo que era su cabello color de nieve. Y como era costumbre en esos momentos, el tema quedó ahí. –Creo que llamaré a Clyde ahora mismo. Que te vaya bien en clases, Cristina, y nos veremos aquí. Lily está impaciente por verte, ¿Cierto, Lily? –Lily lo miró con los ojos el blanco mientras le daba un golpecito con la sonaja. –Está muy ansiosa por jugar.

- _…Puedo imaginarlo._ –Cristina murmuró del otro lado de la línea. Desde hace rato que Cristina le insistía que podría haber algo raro con Lily, pero a Lincoln le parecía la tierna hermanita de siempre. Quizás era un poco más pegajosa, pero eso posiblemente era por su culpa, se había apegado mucho a Lily desde que la trajeron. Y todavía más cuando se enteró de que algo malo había pasado, Lily necesitaba más apoyo que él. – _¿Limaste las puntas de los cubos?_

-Cristina, eso fue un accidente. Estoy segura de que Lily no estaba tratando de lastimarte.

- _Lo presionó contra mi cuello, Lincoln._ –Lincoln no pudo evitar imaginársela frotando su cuello encerrada en alguno de los váter de la escuela. – _Vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos._

-Sólo estaba jugando. ¿Verdad, Lily? –Lincoln frotó su nariz contra la de Lily. Realmente le gustaba ver reír a su hermanita bebe. –Le gustas mucho.

- _Pero las limaste, ¿No?_

-Sí, Cristina. Limé todas las puntas. –Lincoln rodó los ojos, a veces se preguntaba si Cristina no se estaba volviendo tan paranoica como él. –Ya no pueden lastimar a nadie.

- _Está bien, entonces nos veremos cuando llegue… Y mantenla lejos de cualquier objeto afilado._ –A Lincoln le pareció lindo que aun con sus ideas, Cristina siguiera preocupándose por la seguridad de Lily.

-Tranquila, nada malo le pasara a nuestra linda y tierna Lily. –Lincoln la sentó entre sus piernas y dejó que Lily se recostara un poco en su estómago mientras hacía algunas piruetas con un poni de juguete.

- _¿Eh? Digo sí. Por supuesto, es por Lily…Tengo que colgar… Y recuerda lo de los objetos afilados._ –Lincoln escuchó una campana al fondo cuando Cristina cortó la llamada. Esperaba que esto no iniciara algunas historias incómodas para ella.

-Tengo que poner las cosas en orden con Cristina, Lily. –Lincoln le mencionó mientras tomaba un segundo poni de juguete y comenzaba a volar con ella. –Tengo novia, y Cristina… Ella es realmente una gran chica. Y lo que pasó, o lo que casi pasó… Eso no hubiera sido justo para Ronnie Anne.

Lily se removió un poco más en sus piernas mientras hacía sonidos raros con el poni.

-…Lo mejor será tratar de olvidarme de Nega lo que dure todo esto. –Pero no podía dejar de estar asustado al recordar que Nega tenía un interés por él. –No, yo… no quiero volver a pensar en eso. Por ahora concentrémonos en problemas de niños, como el beso que casi le di a Cristina… Después de besar a Ronnie Anne en el parque.

-Po-po. –Lily le arrojó su poni a la nariz.

-Hey, ese se escapó, Lily. –Lincoln se lo devolvió como el buen hermano mayor que era, y entonces Lily se lo volvió a arrojar. –Sí, creo que un problema entre dos chicas que hacen latir mi corazón como nadie más lo ha hecho, no es precisamente un problema de niños.

Lily pareció ofenderse por alguna razón, entonces se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra Lincoln.

-¿Tienes hambre, Lily? ¿Un cambio de pañales? Vamos a ver. –Lincoln la levantó con cuidado y la llevó a la mesa. Casi juraría que escuchó a Lily resoplar, pero por supuesto, eso era imposible. No era más que una bebé.

* * *

-Correo acumulado. ¿Pueden creer eso? De no ser por el correo acumulado, nadie hubiera descubierto los cuerpos. –Se tapó la nariz. –Como apesta, ¿Cuándo echarán el desinfectante?

-Cuando retiren los cuerpos.

-¿No lo van a investigar? O es otro "accidente". –Se rio de su propia broma, pero se quedó callado cuando vio todos los ojos viéndolo directamente.

Rafael suspiró. Esta es la segunda vez que veía una escena del crimen sin un solo rastro. Todo estaba intacto, no había signos de lucha, y aun así… alguien se las había arreglado para matar a tres personas. Y lo peor de todo es que nadie había visto o sabido nada. ¿Cómo tres personas pueden desaparecer durante semanas sin que nadie se pregunte dónde están? Quizás era por la relación que parecían compartir dos integrantes de la casa, ¿Pero el niño? Lo que vio en su habitación fue oscuro.

-Guillermo. –Simón se acercó a su compañero mientras examinaba la cocina. –Creo que comienzo a ver un patrón en esto… no lo sé, quizás sea sólo una coincidencia, pero…

-Pero todo está relacionado con el chico Loud. Lo sé, Simón. Lo pensé en cuanto pasamos por la puerta. –Guillermo miró el recorrido de sangre seca que pasaba por toda la cocina. –La pregunta es, ¿Cómo? No es más que un niño de once años que está a punto de pasar por uno de los peores traumas que puede sufrir un niño. ¿Qué relación tendría en todo esto?

Simón no estaba seguro. Habían descubierto que Rick parecía tener una relación con Bolsán, algo que llamó la atención e indignó a muchos en el departamento. Otros parecían aun incrédulos de que alguien como Rick Mantles pudiera estar relacionado con uno de los peores pederastas que pudieron dejar escapar. Pero no sólo parecía haber habido intercambio de dinero entre ellos, sino que la conexión con Rick explicaba cómo había logrado ocultare del radar.

Pero los dos ya estaban muertos. Muertos mucho después que la pareja y el niño de aquella casa. Pero el modus operandi era idéntico.

Sin huellas, y al menos una de esas muertes fue un accidente.

-Tendremos que investigar un poco más a la familia Loud… –Simón se alejó de la cocina.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Tú habla con el chico, Simón. Ese niño parece tenerte confianza. –Sacó un teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número de la estación. –Yo hablaré con su abuelo, pero no menciones nada de esto, o de cualquier tema confidencial. Recuerda, ese niño ya tiene suficientes problemas con un juicio a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No quiero ser el responsable de que el niño tenga pesadillas, pero al menos me gustaría advertirle de que podría estar en peligro. ¿Viste lo que ese loco le hizo al niño de allá arriba? ¡Eso fue enfermo! –Y ni siquiera había dejado huellas. No había ni una sola mancha fuera de lugar. –¿Cómo siquiera logró algo como eso?

-No quiero ni pensarlo. –Guillermo murmuró mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja. –Por ahora dejemos que los forenses se encarguen, nosotros tenemos nuestro propio trabajo. Y te acabo de dar el tuyo.

Simón suspiró mientras salía de la casa. Antes tendría que llenar un montón de papeleo, luego iría a ver a Lincoln Loud y trataría de averiguar algo.

Al salir de la casa fue recibido por una pequeña multitud de curiosos y algunas cámaras, aun no se sabía que había ocurrido y los reporteros ya se estaban arrojando como buitres.

Sería peor cuando comenzaran a sacar los cuerpos. Sólo esperaba que Lincoln Loud fuera el típico niño que sólo ve caricaturas, o de lo contrario…

-Mejor me apresuro con esos papeles.

* * *

 **NA: Las cosas avanzan y los cadáveres comienzan a salir del armario. Lincoln no tuvo un buen inicio con eso de hablar con sus hermanas menores, y posiblemente no lo intente por un tiempo. Lily actúa cada vez más extraña y posesiva, y Lincoln no se da cuenta de nada. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? El amor es como una venda que cubre tus ojos. Pobre de Cristina, seguramente ya no se atrevería estar en una misma habitación a solas con nuestra linda bebé.**

 **¿Podrá Lincoln recomponer parte de su vida antes de que el juicio dé inicio? ¿Logrará poner en orden su corazón? ¿Descubrirá que a Lily no parece gustarle la competencia? Averígüenlo en el próximo episodio de Llamadas. (No se me ocurrió una buena frase)**


	29. Chapter 29

.

.

.

 **Citas**

 **…**

El plan de Lincoln para hablar con sus hermanas menores no iba muy bien. Después del fiasco de Lisa, se había sentido realmente deprimido cuando trató de volver a levantar el teléfono. Cristina trató de apoyarlo y ayudarlo a marcar, pero lo cierto es que toda su confianza estaba por el piso. Lisa no parecía haber sido afectada en lo más mínimo por sus palabras, quizás creyó que simplemente necesitaría tiempo para enfriar su cabeza, o que tarde o temprano rogaría por su ayuda.

Nada de eso importaba.

Lo que Lincoln quería era hablar con sus hermanas menores, al menos con Lucy. Siempre sintió que estaba conectado con Lucy, quizás ella pudiera escucharlo y entenderlo. Por otra parte, también tenía curiosidad por la reacción de Lana ante todo esto. A ella no le desagradaba Ruth como a todos en la casa, pero la detención y separación de sus padres seguramente no habían hecho maravillas con su estado de ánimo. Y Lola, a ella mejor no contarla…

O tal vez terminara hablado con Ruth y. No estaba seguro de que decir si ese era el caso.

- _Tienes que llamar cuando oscurezca, todas tus hermanas estarán acostadas para entonces. De esa forma puedes tratar de razonar con Ruth, estoy seguro de que ella entenderá tu situación, hermano._

-No lo sé, Clyde. –Lincoln se apoyó contra la cama. Lily estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el mechón de cabello de la cabeza. –¿Y si no quiere escucharme? Quizás me odie por mandar a su sobrina a la cárcel.

- _Lincoln, eso no fue tú culpa._ –Clyde sonaba cansado, y seguramente lo estaba. Se lo había estado repitiendo en cada conversación. – _Tú ni siquiera sabías que estaba pasando hasta que la policía te sacó de la escuela. No tienes que sentirte culpable de nada, al contrario, es ella quien tendría que disculparse por el comportamiento de su sobrina._

Lincoln no lo sentía así. En el mejor de los casos, quizás le permitiera hablar con alguna de las niñas mañana. Pero no antes de gritarle, o incluso insultarlo. Así se lo había imaginado muchas veces.

- _Lincoln, tienes que dejar de pensar en el peor escenario. Trata de mantener la mente en blanco cuando marques el número, y mantente así hasta que conteste._

-No sé si pueda. –Cada vez que empezaba a marcar el número se sentía mareado. ¿Por qué de todas fue Lisa la que tuvo que contestar? ¿Por qué tuvo que devolver su llamada? –¿Podríamos vernos, Clyde? –Lincoln trató de cambiar el tema. –Podríamos ir todos juntos al Arcade: tú, yo, Cristina y Ronie Anne. A Cristina le gusta la idea, y sería una buena forma de olvidarnos todo esto por un momento.

- _Sería fantástico, ¿Pero estás seguro? Por lo que me has dicho, tú y Cristina…_

-Clyde, por favor. –Lincoln se sonrojó al recordar el momento de hace unos días. Por poco y… y hacia algo de lo que seguramente se estaría arrepintiendo ahora. –Cristina y yo… Sí, ella me gustaba mucho, pero acordamos ser amigos. Y ella fue la que me ofreció salir todos juntos. –Su humor cayó en ese momento. –Creo que quiere que disfrute del tiempo que me queda… Tarde o temprano todo terminará y tendré que irme. Ya lo sabes.

- _Piensas demasiado en eso, hermano. Pero creo que ella tiene razón, tiene que aprovechar todo este tiempo para divertirte. Trata de olvidar por un segundo todo lo que ha sucedido, y sobre todo, trata de olvidar a Nega. Quizás sólo sea un loco, y si algo pasa, siempre puedes llamar a la policía._ –También había acordado que Clyde llamaría a la policía si algo malo llegara a pasarle. Sólo esperaba que nada malo le pasara a su mejor amigo por esto.

-Gracias Clyde, realmente eres mi mejor amigo. No sé qué haría sin ti.

- _Cuando quieras… Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Lily?_

-¿Lily? –Lincoln la miró dormir en sus piernas. Se había hecho una bolita y se recostaba contra su estómago. –Ella está bien, seguramente llegará a ser una pequeña señorita muy bonita dentro de poco. –No entendía porque la paranoia de Cristina. Lily era una linda bebé totalmente normal.

- _…Sí. Pero después de lo que pasó, ¿No has notado ningún tipo de comportamiento extraño en ella?_ –Clyde sonaba un poco curioso. – _Ya sabes, fue un trauma muy grande. ¿Has notado algún cambio particular? ¿En su personalidad? ¿Quizás su forma de pensar? ¿No te parece un poco más madura? Los niños que fueron sometidos a grandes traumas o situaciones difíciles tienden a madurar rápido._

-Clyde, no es más que una bebé. –Lincoln acarició su frente y vio como Lily sonreía y se apretaba aún más contra él. –Todavía tiene pesadillas… Pero cada vez son menores, creo que por fin está olvidándolo todo. –Todavía despertaba encontrándola al otro lado de la cama mientras lo miraba con cautela… y sujetando un llavero repleto de llaves de plástico como si fueran nudillos puntiagudos o algo así… –¿Sabes? Quizás sí haya algo raro con ella, pero seguro se le pasará.

- _…No estaría tan seguro._

-¿Clyde?

- _¿Por qué no salen los cuatro juntos?_ –Clyde le ofreció. – _Cristina, Ronnie Anne, y la pequeña Lily. Paseen por el parque, vean una película…_ –No, eso no. Lincoln aun sentía nauseas al imaginar la sala de cine. – _…Coman comida chatarra, o simplemente recuéstense bajo un árbol y olviden todos sus problemas. ¿Suena relajante? Todavía tengo asuntos que arreglar por aquí, pero trataré de reunirme con ustedes._

La idea le parecía fantástica. De esa forma podría arreglar un poco las cosas entre Ronnie Anne y Cristina, la primera ya comenzaba a interrogarlo de forma dura entre mensajes y llamadas, y lo peor de todo, es que sus celos estaban totalmente justificados. Si tenía que morir al final, al menos le gustaría que no fuera a manos de su primera novia.

-Sí, creo que eso haré. Me olvidaré de todo este asunto de Nega y el juicio. –Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Lily. –Lo primero que haré será solucionar el problema entre Ronnie Anne y Cristina, luego trataré de hablar con mis hermanas menores, y luego… Bueno, no lo sé. Nega no me lo hizo fácil cuando liberó el video, y no sé si me permitirán hablar con mis hermanas mayores. Quizás podría intentar hablar con ellas por mi cuenta, y sin que se entere la policía. –Sonaba fácil, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

- _Ese es el espíritu, Lincoln._ –Clyde sonaba muy feliz. – _Ahora, ve a invitar a Cristina. Luego llama a Ronnie Anne, y finalmente llámame y dime todo lo que pasó._

-Sí, eso haré. No dejaré que Nega domine toda mi vida. –Todavía estaba aterrado, pero no iba a dejar que eso le impidiera arreglar todo lo que pudiera. No pudo evitar sentirse como un moribundo que sólo busca organizar lo poco que le queda de vida, pero eso no cambiaría nada. El tiempo era limitado, y tenía que aprovechar cada segundo.

* * *

-Cristina, salgamos mañana. –Lincoln no perdió tiempo en salir del cuarto, tocar la puerta de Cristina e invitarla a salir. La cara de Cristina pareció la de alguien que acababa de recibir un golpe. Y Lincoln no pudo evitar distraerse por su lindo vestido de seda azul para dormir, y el olor a vainilla que salía de su cuarto. –Quiero decir, creo que deberíamos salir mañana. –Lincoln se sintió como un idiota, ¿Realmente acababa de hacer lo que acababa de hacer?

Cristina se sonrojó un poco ante las palabras de Lincoln.

-Bueno… no lo sé. Tan de repente… –Parecía dudosa, y Lincoln temió que le dijera que no. ¿No fue ella la que se lo ofreció desde un principio? –Pero… ¿Qué hay de Ronnie Anne?

-Está bien. –Lincoln le sonrió. ¿Le temía Ronnie Anne? Quizás Ronnie Anne también la había llamado. –Ahora mismo le llamaré, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo entenderá cuando le explique. Ella es más razonable de lo que aparenta.

-…No me lo parece. –Cristina murmuró. –Me lo pides muy de repente, Lincoln. No estoy segura…

Lincoln suspiró. –Bien, no te preocupes, Cristina. De todas formas no quiero forzarte a nada que no quieras. Has sido muy amable conmigo y con Lily desde que llegamos, me has apoyado y estado ahí cuando no había nadie más. Sólo quiero que sepas que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí y creo que eres una gran chica. –Lincoln le sonrió. –Cuando llegué, tuve mucho miedo al verte. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y ahora tenía que vérmelas con la chica que tanto me gustaba en el pasado, llegué a creer que realmente era de mala suerte. Pero creo que fue una fortuna. Me diste otra oportunidad, me apoyaste y me brindaste cariño. Muchas gracias por todo, Cristina.

Lincoln se perdió el momento en que Cristina retrocedió y comenzó a sujetar sus mejillas, parecía realmente avergonzada por sus palabras.

-Lo que trato de decir Cristina. –Lincoln la miró fijamente a los ojos. –Quiero-

-¡Espera! –Cristina le gritó de repente. –Por favor, espera… No estoy lista todavía. –Parecía hablar con algo de dudas. –Quiero que sea… bueno, especial, supongo. No estoy segura. Sólo… Sólo déjame pensarlo un poco, ¿Bien? Esto es demasiado repentino.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. Sólo quería agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho, e invitarla a salir todos juntos cuando estuviera lista.

-Mañana. –Dijo por fin. –Mañana está bien… es sábado, ¿A las tres? Sí, necesito prepararme. Eso es todo. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

-¿Seguro? –Lincoln ladeó un poco la cabeza. –Entonces mañana… a las tres.

Cristina asintió sin mirarlo y cerró lentamente la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Lincoln. –La cerró por fin.

Lincoln se rascó un poco la cabeza.

-Eso fue raro.

* * *

- _¿Salir? Sí, creo que estaría bien._ –Ronnie Anne sonaba cansada. – _Llevó encerrada mucho tiempo, y ya no soporto los cuidados de Bobby, o las discusiones que tiene con… No importa. ¿Está bien a las cuatro, Lame-O?_

Una hora después de encontrarse con Cristina. Sí, podían reuniré todos juntos.

-A las cuatro estará bien. Gracias, Ronnie Anne. Realmente quiero dejar todo esto atrás, y será el momento perfecto para empezar a ordenarlo todo. –Lincoln ya había hecho un pequeño cuadro titulado "Operación: Recuperando los fragmentos de mi vida". El titulo no era muy alentador, pero quizás pudiera arreglar un poco las cosas… Y finalmente encontrarse con Nega.–Sí, estos son los momentos donde debemos permanecer juntos. Si tengo que irme, al menos quiero pasarla bien con las personas que quiero.

- _Sí. Yo también…_ –Murmuró con lo que parecía pena. – _Yo… Siento mucho si fui muy… cautelosa con Cristina. Pero es tú primer amor y ahora viven juntos, y realmente sentí como si hubiera habido algo entre ustedes dos._

Lincoln hizo una mueca. Las sospechas de Ronnie Anne no estaban tan herradas, casi había habido algo entre ellos dos. De no ser por Lily…

-Jamás te haría eso, Ronnie Anne. Yo… Realmente me gustas. –Dijo con algo de pena. –Quizás nuestro inicio no fue tan… romántico, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

- _…He, yo tampoco. Lo único que le agradezco a esas egoístas._

-Ronnie, por favor.

- _Lo sé. Lo sé. Nos veremos mañana a las cuatro, y trata de llegar a tiempo. Y de no verte como un muerto que camina._

Algo de color había regresado a la piel de Lincoln, y sus ojeras casi se habían desvanecido. No podía olvidar lo que vio, pero no iba a dejar que dominara su vida. O eso quería creer.

-A las cuatro, nos veremos entonces Ronnie Anne.

* * *

-Todo listo, Clyde. –Lincoln dijo con mucho orgullo.

Clyde guardó silencio del otro lado de la línea. A Lincoln le pareció escuchar algunos murmullos y risas, pero seguramente era la televisión.

- _Lincoln…_ –Clyde le habló despacio, y parecía algo divertido. – _Mi buen Lincoln. ¿Puedes repetirme lo que acabas de decirme un poco más despacio? Pero trata de escucharlo tú mismo._

-¿Está bien? –Lincoln encarnó una ceja mientras se rascaba la frente. Clyde sonaba un poco extraño. –Lo primero que hice después de hablar contigo fue ir a la habitación de Cristina y pedirle que saliéramos. –No pudo evitar recordar lo linda que se veía, y ese dulce olor a vainilla de su cuarto. Sintió deseos de darse una bofetada, ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior era parte del problema que tenía que arreglar. –Fue un poco raro, pero acordamos salir mañana a las tres. –Cristina había actuado un poco extraño mientras se lo pedía, pero todo salió bien al final. Se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había dicho, y se preguntó cómo no se desmalló de la vergüenza. ¿Realmente le había dicho todo eso? –Luego llamé a Ronnie Anne y la invité a salir. –Con Ronnie Anne fue más fácil, ella ya estaba cansada de estar encerrada en casa. Y sería una buena forma de que las dos se llevaran bien. –Nos reuniremos con ella a las cuatro.

- _Bien, espera un segundo amigo._ –Clyde hizo una pausa. – _Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Mencionaste que saldrían los tres juntos?_

La pregunta lo desconcertó un poco. ¿No era eso lo que esperaban? Cristina se lo había mencionado antes y…

El poco color que Lincoln conservaba en su rostro desapareció totalmente. Antes de darse cuenta, comenzó a hiperventilar mientras se sujetaba el pecho y se apoyó en la cama junto a Lily. ¿Lo mencionó? No es como si… como si acabara de… con Cristina… Y luego Ronnie Anne.

-Yo… no lo sé. Pero… pero es más que obvio, ¿No crees, Clyde?

- _Lo siento hermano, pero creo que te metiste en una muy grande._

-C-claro que no. –El sudor ya había comenzado a correr por su frente. –Es imposible, ¿Verdad? Con todo lo que está ocurriendo ahora… no puede ser.

Esto ya sería la confirmación directa de que la mala suerte lo persigue hacia donde quiera que va. Si es que ser acosado por un monstruo que causa infartos no lo es.

- _Si fuera tú, trataría de ordenar las cosas con Cristina y Ronnie Anne._ –Hubo una pausa del otro lado, y Lincoln creyó escuchar el familiar sonido de una ventana al ser destrozada. – _Tengo que colgar, nos veremos pronto hermano._

-Esper-

La línea murió y Lincoln sólo pudo ver su teléfono lleno de dudas.

-¿Realmente invité a Cristina y Ronnie Anne a salir el mismo día?

* * *

 **NA: Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para darle el último adiós a Lincoln Loud, cuya corta vida tuvo un trágico final al ser brutalmente vapuleado, arrastrado, mutilado, castrado y finalmente incendiado hasta no ser más que las cenizas que ven aquí…**

 **Bueno, basta de chistes. Incluso aquí, Lincoln no puede dejar de meter la pata a lo grande.**

 **Sin pistas.**


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

.

 **Incursión nocturna**

 **…**

Las mentes inferiores tienden a buscar la ayuda de las mentes superiores, y las mentes superiores necesitan de las mentes inferiores para avanzar en el desarrollo de la humanidad. Así es como había sido siempre. A veces, los sacrificios son necesarios si se quiere garantizar que la humanidad no se destruya por su propia estupidez.

En el pasado ha habido guerras que han iniciado y terminado por burdas tonterías como los signos zodiacales, ¿Pero la suerte? La suerte tiende a tener un gran impacto en la humanidad. Muchos alegan sus logros o sus fracasos a algo que es tan inexistente que la palabra no debería ni existir. Los avances de Lisa en ese estudio podrían beneficiar mucho a aquellos que aún no han logrado ver que lo que llaman suerte no es más que la coincidencia y las probabilidades. Simples sucesos que simplemente pasaron, o sus propios fracasos debido a sus limitaciones.

La suerte no existía.

Es por eso que necesitaba continuar con sus estudios sobre aquel concepto que parecía traer tanto felicidad como desgracia. ¿Por qué no utilizar al espécimen seis? El espécimen seis ya había sido voluntario en varios experimentos, no es como si su opinión realmente valiera para algo, pero para mantener el control era mejor para el espécimen creer que realmente tenía cierto control sobre la situación.

El autobús se detuvo. Lisa no perdió tiempo en levantarse de su asiento, no quería pasar un segundo más de su valioso tiempo en ese tipo de transporte. Ese tipo de transportes comunes siempre tenían olores raros que entorpecían sus pensamientos y revolvían su estómago. Las miradas que algunos adultos le daban no eran agradables tampoco. Una señora se había acercado a ella para preguntarle si estaba perdida o asustada, era algo típico tomando en cuenta el horario de su partida, pero Lisa pudo sacársela de encima de forma simple.

Bajó del autobús junto con otras tres personas, incluyendo a la señora de antes.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, pequeña?

-Su asistencia es totalmente innecesaria. –Este era el comportamiento típico y repetitivo de las mentes primitivas. Lisa no podía tolerar tener que repetir lo mismo por segunda vez a la misma persona. ¿Es que sus idiomas eran totalmente diferentes? Tendría investigar si el modo en que se comunicaban entre ellos tenía algo que ver con su comportamiento predecible y monótono. –Mis congéneres saben de mi llegada, y ellos se encargaran de recogerme. –Eso era una mentira, ninguna de sus unidades familiares sabía de su partida o su regreso, pero sirvió para quitarse a esa mujer de encima.

La noche era particularmente oscura mientras caminaba totalmente sola por las calles de Royal Woods, pero no podía pagar por un transporte adecuado. Había perdido lo poco que había conservado en sus bolsillos en el viaje en autobús. Todavía no podía creer que alguien hubiera mermado sus cuentas, pero el número cero cuando accedió a ellas le indicaron que era muy real. Sus cuentas estaban totalmente vacías, y el poco dinero que conservó se fue en el autobús.

Mientras caminaba se preguntó sino hubiera sido mejor alertar a las mayores de su regreso, pero prefería no arriesgarse a que alguien pudiera estar escuchando sus conversaciones. Desde la transgresión a su teléfono personal había estado un tanto paranoica con respecto a los medios de comunicación.

Irse no había sido muy difícil, simplemente salió de la casa por la noche y tomó el autobús. El espécimen desconocido que responde al nombre: Ruth, había estado profundamente dormida, rodeada por todos los especímenes felinos. En cuanto a sus… hermanas, ellas estaban atrapadas en sus propios mundos.

Lucy en su opinión personal, parecía haberse retraído mucho. Su imagen ya no es precisamente gótica, en la presente situación le era imposible acceder a los materiales necesarios para teñir su cabello, por lo que su cabello había regresado a su rubio natural. Su piel había ganado un poco más de color, y Ruth había cortado su flequillo, con mucho esfuerzo si puede mencionar. Ahora Lucy lucía como una niña totalmente normal, y eso parecía haberla afectado muy internamente.

A Lana no parecía incomodarle tanto su nueva residencia, pero su depresión y ojos rojos delataban su estado emocional con demasiada rapidez. Incluso se había acercado a ella para preguntarle cuando cree que regresarían a casa. Parece que la respuesta de Lisa no le agradó, porque se alejó corriendo mientras lloraba. ¿No quería la verdad? Lisa se la dio.

Lola en lo personal había sido sumamente molesta. Desde que la atrapó en su primera interacción con el espécimen seis, casi parecería que la acosaba. Lisa supuso que el estado de Lola era natural ante la presente situación. De un momento a otro, la princesa consentida había perdido todo, y dadas las circunstancias de culpar a Lincoln ante todo lo mano que pase en sus vidas, Lola había hecho exactamente eso. Lola necesitaba un culpable para la situación familiar, y en su mente era Lincoln.

Patético. Todos eran patéticos. Ocultándose o buscando salidas para sus emociones. A veces Lisa se preguntaba sino era adoptada, ¿Cómo alguien como ella pudo ser concebida por personas así? Uno de los grandes misterios que esperaba solucionar algún día.

Tuvo que caminar una hora entera antes de llegar a su calle, en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido sujetando fuertemente la pistola de rayos paralizantes en su bolsillo. Esa pistola la acompañaba en todo momento, las grandes mentes tienen que protegerse en un mundo lleno de idiotas que no entienden el enorme daño que se causaran a ellos mismos o a la humanidad si cometen el error de lastimarlas.

Lisa no entraría por la puerta de enfrente, prefería evitar cualquier posible encuentro entre las mentes simplonas que ahora debían estar durmiendo dentro de aquella unidad hogareña. Era mejor no perder su tiempo. Todo lo que haría sería acceder a su laboratorio y comenzar su investigación. Había algo de dinero oculto en su colchón para emergencias, y sería lo suficiente para tomar un taxi que la llevara a la unidad hogar del espécimen extraño, por lo que nadie tendría que saber nada. Era mejor trabajar con el máximo secreto.

Caminó con cuidado bajo la ventana de su propia habitación, en ese momento apuntó su reloj de muñeca hacia la ventana y liberó el gancho oculto. En cuanto penetró la delgada madera que rodeaba su ventana, Lisa fue impulsada hacia arriba. Se mantuvo en calma mientras ascendía a gran velocidad, no tenía que tener miedo de su propia invención.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que la ventana tenía el seguro puesto desde adentro. Eso era… extraño, ella jamás cerraba su ventana con seguro, y si algún intruso trataba de meterse, su sistema de seguridad se encargaría de repelerlo. No le dio importancia, posiblemente fue otra medida que ella misma tomó antes de marcharse. Pero esto le presentaba un dilema, ¿Cómo entrar? No tenía el equipamiento necesario para introducirse de manera furtiva o forzar las puertas de forma segura.

La puerta dentro de su habitación estaba cerrada, y sus paredes eran aprueba de sonido. Miró hacia las demás ventanas en busca de alguna actividad, todas estaban a oscuras y más alejadas de la suya. ¿Merecería la pena el riesgo? No hizo todo el recorrido por aquella peste de autobús para nada.

Rompió el vidrio con la culata de su pistola de rayos y esperó. Nadie parecía haber sido alertado por su clara acción delictiva, así que quitó el seguro y se introdujo dentro de su habitación.

* * *

Al entrar hizo de lado los vidrios rotos y arregló su ropa. Todo estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba lo que antes había sido su cuarto y el del infante familiar era la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Esto se ve… ¿Limpio? –Lisa miró alrededor en busca de polvo o cualquier señal de deterioro. Pero todo parecía perfectamente en orden y sumamente limpio. Incluso más de cuando se fue. –Curioso. –Y sumamente inesperado. No creyó que cualquiera de las demás unidades se preocuparía tanto por la limpieza dada la situación familiar.

Pasó sus ojos por la oscuridad y sintió algo muy extraño en su interior cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cuna de Lily. No era algo que podía explicar, jamás se había sentido así. Por lo general trataba de dejar de lado cualquier tipo de emoción que saliera de su pecho, esas cosas no eran más que distracciones, pero al ver la cuna…

-No. Nada de eso. –Volteó rápidamente la vista. Se había dejado vencer por la nostalgia, de forma momentánea por supuesto. Fácilmente podía dejar esas emociones de lado y concentrarse en su objetivo.

Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un pequeño control remoto oculto. Con ese pequeño aparato hizo descender los monitores y computadoras ocultas. Con ellos fácilmente podría recuperar el control de su situación. Sí, ese era ahora su objetivo. Tenía que encontrar a esta persona llamada Nega, y enseñarle que se había metido con la persona equivocada.

¿Por qué Lincoln no había querido su ayuda? Era natural para su mente inferior y limitada imaginación refugiarse en una mente mucho más avanzada. En lugar de eso, se había dejado vencer por emociones como la rabia y la había usado para dejar salir su frustración.

 _¡Estás muerta para mí!_

Se estremeció un poco por el frío que entraba por la ventana abierta, tendría que encontrar algo para tapar el agujero y cerrarla.

A Lincoln no le quedaría otra más que admitir sus fallas una vez que atrapara a Nega. Quizás así podría entender que lo que pasó no fue sino otro escalón para el beneficio de la humanidad. El termino: suerte, había influenciado demasiadas vidas, con su sacrificio se podría avanzar aún más a una sociedad más eficiente. Y tampoco tendría que haber utilizado ese traje por siempre, sólo uno o dos meses antes de que terminara su proyecto, y entonces podía ir con sus unidades paternas a admitir las fallas de su teoría de alguna forma que ellos entendieran. Incluso hubiera ayudado a recuperar o mejorar algunas de sus cosas, una justa recompensa para un sujeto de pruebas, quizás más de lo que alguien poco cooperativo como Lincoln merecía.

-Homosapien inferior. Tendrías que haber estado orgulloso de ayudar con el avance de una sociedad utópica. –Masculló mientras una enorme computadora salía de la pared. Esa era la única herramienta que necesitaría para encontrar a Nega.

Lisa tenía que admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad por la mente que había podido acceder tan fácilmente a sus dispositivos, vaciar sus cuentas y… bueno, hacer su vida muy complicada a lo largo de las semanas. O cual podría ser su interés por Lincoln. Lincoln parecía ser la razón de actuar de Nega, o quizás era una excusa. Tal vez Nega tratara de llegar hasta ella.

Sí, eso tenía más sentido. No se trataba de Lincoln, se trataba de ella misma. Nega quería algo de ella. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? Pensar que alguien así podría tener interés por una mente tan inferior y desconsiderada como Lincoln era risible. El experimento de la suerte seguramente le dio la oportunidad que esperaba para alejarla de sus recursos.

Nega tenía que ser más de una persona. ¿Quizás personas que ella hubiera podido molestar? Ser una gran mente en un mundo estúpido tiende a crear ciertas tenciones. Los seres inferiores no entienden que su momento está pasando y tratan de defenderse con uñas y dientes.

-Patético. –Lisa dijo mientras encendía la computadora. –Sólo acepten su lugar, y sirvan para el avance de la humanidad.

Estén donde estén, Lisa podría encontrarlos fácilmente.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Saben cuál es el mayor problema en escribir a las rápidas? Por supuesto que lo saben: los errores. Pero lo que quiero mencionar aquí no son errores comunes como la puntuación o las comas. Quiero mencionar un error que hace que mi legendario error de baca en lugar de vaca (La purga Loud), no signifique nada.**

 **¿Recuerdan la escena final del capítulo 28? Ya saben, con los cadáveres y eso. Sólo piénsenlo, ¿Creen que YO les daría una escena que claramente arruinaría una de las más grandes sorpresas de Llamadas? ¿Creen que creería que todo son tan idiotas como para no saber quiénes fueron las victimas de asesinato? Era tan claramente obvio como que un gato tiene cuatro patas.**

 **Escribí esa escena sólo para pasar un poco el tiempo, pero luego iba a borrarla. Por desgracia me distraje con otra cosa (FNAF 3) muy importante… y lo olvidé.**

 **Aquel error arruinó uno de los momentos más chocantes de toda la historia…**

 **Me disculpo por eso.**

 **Les doy esto como penitencia:**

 **-No es Lori.**

 **PS: En cuanto al romance que han visto hasta ahora, la verdad es que estoy aprovechando la historia para analizar ese género que tanto me complica la vida.**


	31. Chapter 31

.

.

.

 **Resolución de la cita**

 **…**

- _"No. No. No. ¡Realmente es una cita!"._ –Lincoln se quedó anonadado con sólo ver a Cristina. Al principio creyó que se había tomado las cosas demasiado enserio, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Cristina había actuado normalmente. Habían pasado tiempo con Lily, había hablado mucho, e incluso hablaron de los lugares a los que irían esta tarde… Sin mencionar a Ronnie Anne, para estar seguro. Lincoln había creído que las cosas estarían bien. – _"Estoy muerto"._

Cristina se había retirado una hora antes de las tres y había salido vestida con un vestido azul con un lazo rojo alrededor de la cintura. Tenía una banda nueva de un color naranja oscuro en la cabeza y nuevos aretes brillantes. Su rostro parecía más brillante y tenía una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada mientras se acercaba a Lincoln. No parecía ser el típico atuendo que se utiliza en una cita elegante, pero si en una cita entre niños que la pasarían bien toda la tarde.

Se veía increíble. El corazón de Lincoln volvió a latir sin control y su rostro debió reflejar todos sus sentimientos porque Cristina volteó la vista mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

-¿Me veo bien, Lincoln?

-Hermosa. –Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenda de lo que había dicho. Su cara se volvió totalmente roja y juraría que sintió el vapor saliendo de sus oídos.

La boca de Cristina se abrió un poco y sus labios temblaron mientras sus mejillas se volvían un reflejo de las suyas. Volteó la vista y ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada más.

-…También te vez bien, Lincoln. –Cristina no pudo evitar hablar con pena.

-¿Tú crees… me siento algo extraño? –Lincoln miró su ropa para evitar verla a los ojos. Tenía puestos unos pantalones café que había encontrado enterrados bajo la poca ropa que aún le quedaba, su camisa anaranjada era un poco más oscura que las anteriores, pero había podido conservar sus tenis blancos. Aunque lo que realmente lo hacía sentirse diferente eran los boxers que ahora usaba. Se ajustó un poco los pantalones. –Se siente incómodo.

-También te vez lindo. –Cristina susurró.

Lincoln deseó que se lo tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento. Estaba cumpliendo el sueño que había tenido desde que tenía diez años y comenzó a besar la foto de Cristina. ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro? Éste era su sueño de la infancia. Quizás por la novia matón que no dudaría en romperle cada hueso del cuerpo si lo veía junto a una chica así.

-¿A dónde vamos primero, Lincoln? ¿Al centro comercial?

-Sí, eso suena bien, Cristina. –Lincoln asintió con demasiado entusiasmo. – _"¿Estoy emocionado por esto?"_

Tomarían el autobús para llegar al centro comercial, entonces irían al Arcade y finalmente comerían pizza. Era una idea corta, pero divertida. No eran más que niños disfrutando de un fin de semana. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos mencionó fue a cierta chica mexicana con la que Lincoln estaba teniendo una relación sentimental.

-Espera un segundo, Lincoln. Olvidé algo adentro. –Cristina dejó a Lincoln en la puerta y volvió a entrar a la casa.

-Está bien, yo… esperaré aquí, Cristina. –Lincoln levantó la mano en una pequeña despedida. Cuando Cristina desapareció de la vista, sacó el regalo de Nega y presionó el marcado rápido. No tardaron mucho en contestar. –¡Clyde, esto es una cita! ¿Qué hago ahora, amigo? Ronnie Anne me arrancará la cara a golpes y Cristina me odiará si se entera que accidentalmente las invité a ambas.

- _Caramba, amigo. Realmente estás metido en una grande. Creí que ya les habrías dicho sobre el malentendido. Esa sería la opción más sensata…_ –Clyde suspiró del otro lado de la línea. – _Mira Lincoln, por lo general ahora crearías un plan alocado para no lastimar a ambas; salir con las dos sin que la otra se dé cuenta. En lo personal, sería una mejora dadas las cuatro citas que tuviste en el baile, y yo te apoyaría desde lejos con mis prismáticos y te daría concejos._

-Sí, eso puede funcionar, Clyde. –Lincoln comenzaba a recobrar un poco la esperanza. Quizás si invitaba a Ronnie Anne a lugares diferentes, pero cercanos, o si se reunían en distintas partes del Arcade… –Creo que ya sé que hacer, Clyde, sólo necesito-

- _Llamaré a Ronnie Anne, y le diré que no podrás asistir._ –Clyde lo interrumpió antes de continuar.

-¿Cómo?

- _De esa forma no tendrás que decírselo tú mismo. Le diré que fuiste citado a dar un pequeño testimonio frente a una señora de protección infantil, y que no podrás ir hoy. También la mantendré alejada de los lugares de tú… cita._ –Clyde habló de forma natural y calmada mientras parecía estar relajándose del otro lado. – _¿Qué tal eso, hermano? Creo que es más sencillo que estar de un lado a otro._

Lincoln se quedó sin palabras, no estaba seguro de que decir ahora. No quería decepcionar a Ronnie Anne, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad a Cristina. Podría salir con ella ahora, y terminar en buenos términos. Podrían ser buenos amigos, y salir como amigos, entonces podrían salir más tarde todos juntos. Quizás arreglar el malentendido al final de la cita, o mañana. ¿Pero Ronnie Anne? Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido una cita con ella en mucho tiempo. Realmente la quería.

-Yo… No lo sé, Clyde. Extraño mucho a Ronnie Anne y…

- _Lincoln. Lincoln. ¿Sabías que tú cariño por Lynn estaba muy sobrevalorado?_

-¿Disculpa? –No sabía que tenía que ver Lynn con todo esto. –¿Qué pasa con Lynn?

- _Simplemente eso. Tú cariño por tú hermana mayor estaba muy sobrevalorado. Ella era tú hermana favorita, y tú idea inconsciente de una novia ideal. ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque?_

-Espera, ¿Novia ideal? –Lincoln se puso algo azul ante las palabras de Clyde. –¿Qué estás diciendo, Clyde?

Del otro lado de la línea, Clyde pareció reír un poco.

- _Creciste en una casa donde abusaron emocional y físicamente de ti. Tus padres daban preferencia y mayor atención a tus hermanas mayores, y jamás parecieron mover ni un dedo para apoyarte cuando tenías problemas. ¿Estoy equivocado en algo, Lincoln?_ –La voz de Clyde se hizo algo profunda, y Lincoln sintió un escalofrío muy familiar en la espalda. – _Creciste con la idea de que abuso simbolizaba amor, y fue esa idea la que te llevó a acercarte a Lynn más que a tus otras hermanas. Es por eso que es tú hermana favorita, es por eso que estuviste algo confundido cada vez que te aplicaba llaves de lucha y terminabas con tu cara entre sus pechos._

-¿Clyde? –Un sudor comenzó a caer por la frente de Lincoln. –Mi primer amor fue Cristina.

- _Cristina es… amable. Una linda chica. Se preocupa por ti, y por los que la rodean. Es el tipo de chica que se siente mal cuando se entera en las noticias que un cachorrito se ahogó._ –Había algo qué… – _Ella era paz. Ella era calma. Ella era cariño. Ella era amor. Ella era inconscientemente buscabas. Así que te enamoraste de ella hasta el punto de hacer un busto de su cara con arcilla y mechones de cabello que encontrabas en su pupitre._ –Lincoln deseó no habérselo dicho a Clyde, se había desecho de ese busto hace tiempo. Recordándolo ahora se sentía un poco extraño. – _Ronnie Anne es… lo mismo que tus hermanas, lo mismo que Lynn. Alguien que abusa de ti. Alguien que entra en tu fantasía: Abuso igual a amor. ¿Por qué otra razón te sentirías tan atraído a alguien que ponía basura en tu casillero, te bajaba los pantalones y te humillaba públicamente a cada oportunidad, Lincoln? ¿Y no fueron tus hermanas las que comenzaron con eso? Te viste tentado a escucharlas porque ellas eran las principales responsables de que tu mentalidad se hubiera, ¿Cómo decirlo? Torcido. Sí, esa es una buena palabra. Al menos no estás roto._

-Suficiente, Clyde. –Lincoln murmuró. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto tiempo Cristina? Lincoln quería tener una buena excusa para colgar ahora. No, ya las tenía. Podía simplemente gritarle que se callara y terminar la llamada. Pero…

- _Ronnie Anne no es más que otra de las innumerables piezas que siguen torciendo tú punto de vista de la sociedad._ –Clyde comenzó a murmurar algo lejos del teléfono, y Lincoln presionó aún más el regalo de Nega. – _Por otra parte, tú y yo sabemos que en su interior es mejor persona de lo que aparenta, y puede cambiar. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en estos momentos incluso llegaría a usar un lindo vestido sólo para ti, ¿Te la imaginas, Lincoln? Bien, no tiene importancia para mí. Puedes salir con ambas si quieres, o puedes dejar que yo me ocupe de Ronnie Anne mientras sales con Cristina. Cualquiera de las dos me da lo mismo, ya sé cómo terminan._

Lincoln cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras sentía que caería al piso de rodillas en cualquier momento. Todo esto… No. No podía ser. Era imposible. Lincoln lo sabría. Era su mejor amigo. No había nada que no conociera el uno del otro. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Nega. –Un simple nombre que no fue más que un susurró en sus labios. Y el desagradable sentimiento que se hundió lentamente por su garganta mientras terminaba de digerir todo lo que aquel nombre, dicho en ese mismo momento, podría significar. –Clyde, por favor para. Te escuchas como… Como él. –Algunas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

Del otro lado de la línea hubo un profundo silencio. Lincoln juraría que habían terminado la llamada y simplemente estaba parado como un idiota. ¿Por qué Cristina tardaba tanto tiempo?

- _Cielos, lo siento hermano. Creo que me metí mucho en esto de la psicología._ –Clyde sonaba realmente apenado. – _Pero después de tu… situación, e estado investigando mucho lo que es la psicología infantil, y las consecuencias que un entorno abusivo puede tener en los niños. Lo lamento mucho, Lincoln._

Lincoln dejó escapar una gran cantidad de aire con alivio. Su amigo había regresado. –Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Pero que es esa teoría de la que hablas, Clyde? ¿Me estás usando como un ejemplo para tus estudios o algo?

- _Sonaba razonable cuando lo leí, y no pude evitar recordar cuando me confesaste que estabas enamorado de Lynn._

-¡Tenía siete años! –Lincoln le gritó al teléfono. –Eran cosas de niños, Clyde. No era amor real, y ya lo superé.

- _Te tomó un año._

-Ya basta, ¿Quieres? –Lincoln no quería recordar aquella época oscura de su vida. En ese tiempo había intentado acercarse mucho a Lynn, lo que terminó con una gran cantidad de moretones y magulladuras. Siempre se preguntó porque su atracción hacia Lynn duró todo un año. –En cuanto a tú idea de Ronnie Anne, me siento mal por tener que mentirle. Hace mucho que no salimos juntos.

- _Habrá tiempo para eso, Lincoln. Además, no necesitas de más problemas. Dibiertete con Cristina y déjalo todo en mis manos, hermano._

Clyde era un amigo de verdad. –Tú y yo también tenemos que vernos. Hace como una eternidad que no jugamos, ¿Qué te parece-

-Lamento la tardanza, Lincoln. –Cristina salió de la casa algo agitada y viéndose más blanca de lo normal. –Hubo un… pequeño percance. –Detrás de la puerta pudo ver como Lily sacaba la cabeza desde la esquina de la pared de la sala y le hacía la señal de "te estoy viendo". –Lincoln, algo realmente malo está pasando con Lily.

-Sólo sigue un poco afectada por lo que pasó, Cristina. Pero creo que por fin lo está superando. –Lincoln no entendía porque Cristina insistía tanto en el tema de Lily, pero le agradaba que se preocupara tanto por ella. –Oh, ahí está. –La vio detrás de la puerta. –Adiós Lily, jugaremos mucho cuando regrese.

Lily le sonrió y agitó fuertemente su mano.

-¿Ves? Está bien. –Volteó la mirada, y no pudo ver cuando Lily pasó su dedo por su cuello mientras miraba fijamente a Cristina.

-¿Lincoln? –Cristina trató de llamar su atención mientras su piel se volvía tan blanca como un fantasma.

-Hay que practicar palabras cuando regresemos, creo que casi dice mi nombre. –Dejó salir una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar como todos juntos se turnaban frente a Lily para saber que nombre diría primero. Esos eran tiempos de calma. –Oh, espera. Tengo que colgar, Clyde. ¿Nos estamos viendo? ¿Clyde? –Miró el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que ya habían terminado la llamada.

Lily desapareció lenta y aterradoramente por la esquina mientras miraba a Cristina con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Cristina tembló mientras comenzaba a considerar la idea de conseguir algo de agua bendita y unas cruces.

* * *

 **NA: Ya vine, y posiblemente no podré actualizar tan seguido como antes. Muchas cosas que hacer en casa y fuera de ella. Así es la vida.**

 **Lamento que esto no haya acabado de forma caótica, pero la solución de Clyde tenía más sentido.**

 **Sin mucho que decir por ahora.**

 **Ya nos veremos.**


	32. Chapter 32

.

.

.

 **Perdiéndose a uno mismo**

 **…**

La cita iba bien. O así lo veía Lincoln. Se sentía bien salir con Cristina. Hicieron una pequeña competencia en Batalla de Baile, y finalmente comieron pizza. A Lincoln le parecía una salida de juegos totalmente normal. Le recordó mucho cuando salía con Ronnie Anne, aunque sin golpes o apelativos insultantes.

Se sentía bien.

-Te vez mejor, Lincoln. –Cristina mencionó mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco. Se veía un poco agotada, Lincoln tenía más experiencia en esos juegos, por lo que Cristina había tenido que sobre esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo.

-Sí. Me siento mejor. –Se sentía más libre. En esos momentos podía olvidarse de todo el asunto de la ley, o la voz misteriosa que mata a distancia. Miró hacia atrás con dudas, no le gustaría volver a tener una sorpresa como en el cine.

Por suerte, las cosas siguieron de forma normal. Salir con Cristina era divertido. Los dos podían hablar de cosas interesantes y alejar sus mentes de todos los asuntos legales, o lo que sea que le deparara el futuro. Lincoln volvió a sentirse como un niño normal otra vez.

-Oye Cristina, ¿Quieres una revancha? –Miró hacia el área de juegos.

Cristina le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante. –Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, Lincoln.

Sí. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Nada estaba bien.

Lincoln se apoyó detrás de los baños del parque junto a Cristina. La respiración de ambos era agitada y sus caras estaban rojas, y no les era fácil recobrar el aliento detrás de aquellos baños apestosos. ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando decidieron tomar un helado en el parque, Lincoln había tenido suficiente seguridad de que Ronnie Anne no estuviera por ninguna parte. Y así había sido, no había habido rastros de su novia.

-Lincoln, ¿Esa era…?

Lincoln asintió. Esto estaba realmente mal. Tenía planeado hablar con ellas, pero no tan rápido. ¿Lo había visto? De haberlo hecho quizás hubiera comenzado a gritarle o perseguirlo, no estaba seguro. Quizás podía estar a salvo. ¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si lo estaba buscando por todo el parque repleta de furia asesina sin control? Lincoln no estaba listo para esto.

-C-creo que no nos vio, Lincoln. –Cristina se asomó por la esquina de los baños. –Parece haberse sentado en la banca. –Volteó hacia Lincoln. –Creo que está sola, pero quizás deberíamos intentar salir del parque con precaución.

Lincoln asintió. No quería correr el riesgo de tener que cruzarse con más de ellas. –Lo siento, Cristina. Creo que arruiné la cita.

-No es tú culpa, Lincoln. No podíamos saber que nos encontraríamos con una de tus hermanas.

-La orden de restricción no les impide salir a lugares públicos, tendría que haberlo pensado. –¿Y si se hubiera cruzado con alguna de ellas en el Arcade? Allí las posibilidades de escape hubieran sido realmente bajas. –Usaremos la ruta de escape H-2. –Dijo seriamente.

-¿Ruta de escape? –Cristina ladeó la cabeza mientras lo veía.

Lincoln se sintió algo avergonzado, ya había planeado una gran cantidad de rutas de escape en caso de que las cosas terminaran mal, y generalmente lo hacen, pero nunca a este nivel.

-Sólo es algo que… en caso de emergencias como esta. –Mintió. –De todas formas, tenemos que movernos. Te lo compensaré la próxima vez, Cristina.

Cristina parpadeó un poco ante las palabras de Lincoln, y se sintió algo nerviosa cuando el peliblanco tomó su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de los baños públicos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus propias palabras, pero por ahora no importaba. Lo único que Lincoln parecía querer era alejarse de su hermana amante de los chistes.

-¿Estás seguro, Lincoln? Quizás ahora… ella pudo darse cuenta de que hizo algo malo. –Lincoln recordó las anteriores palabras de Cristina sobre hablar con sus hermanas, quizás tuviera razón, pero por ahora no estaba listo para un reencuentro.

-Yo… me gustaría hablar con ellas a distancia antes de tratar de verla. Y aunque sea así, la orden de restricción puede meterla en problemas si un policía pasa y nos reconoce. –Una excusa para ocultar su miedo, pero era mejor que nada. Lincoln podía sentir el miedo creciendo en sus entrañas mientras seguía corriendo. Una terrible fantasía donde se topaba con Lynn comenzó a formarse dentro de su cabeza, y el final no era muy bueno. Las palabras de Lynn aun resonaban dentro de su mente, y lo llenaban de dudas, miedo y dolor.

Cristina asintió. –Tomate tú tiempo, Lincoln. Pero trata de que sea antes del juicio… quizás no tengas otra oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

Lincoln cerró los ojos. Las palabras de Cristina eran más ciertas de lo que ella misma podría comprender. Quizás no volviera a verlas.

- _"Maldición"._ –La cita se había echado a perder, y todo por ver a su hermana amante de las risas. ¿Irónico? Cruel sería una mejor palabra. Lincoln estaba disfrutando de su tiempo con Cristina. –Realmente me estaba divirtiendo. –Se detuvo cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos. –Me sentí nuevamente como en los buenos tiempos. Era como si ya no tuviera que preocuparme por nada más que no fuera saber si debería besarte o no al terminar la cita.

-¿Besarme? –Cristina retrocedió un paso mientras se sonrojaba.

-Es un ejemplo. –Lincoln se apresuró a mencionar. –Y ahora siento que se arruinó porque me topé con una de mis hermanas. –Lincoln suspiró mientras se apoyaba de espaldas contra uno de los árboles del parque. –Luan nunca… ella nunca… bueno, nunca hizo nada que no fuera darme advertencias de "te estoy viendo", siempre que veía que me faltaba alguna parte del traje. Ya sabes, era como si todas las cosas malas fueran un malévolo plan para echar a perder sus vidas, y ella tuviera la tarea de vigilarme. –Lincoln recordó las miradas serias que Luan le daba cuando lo encontraba sin un guante, eran muy parecidas a las que le daba su padre por el espejo retrovisor cada vez que levantaba un poco la máscara para meter una pajilla y tomar un poco de agua dentro de la Van. –Ella siempre tenía un chiste que me hacía reír. Tal vez no fueran los mejores, pero algunos eran tan malos que eran buenos, y otros eran realmente buenos. Luan era una gran comediante, de otra forma no hubiera llegado lejos en su negocio gracioso. –Miró hacia la copa de los árboles. –Siempre que me miraba de aquella forma no podía evitar preguntarme, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo Luan dejó de verme como un hermanito con el cual divertirse y me vio como una especie de amenaza para la familia? –Se pasó la mano por los ojos. –…No quiero ver esos ojos otra vez, Cristina.

Cristina lo escuchó todo en silencio. ¿Así eran las cosas con Luan? Con diez chicas había esperado que al menos una o dos de las mayores se tomaran las cosas menos enserio.

-No es tú culpa, Lincoln. –Cristina dijo mientras se acercaba. –Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Si pasaron cosas malas cuando no tenías el traje, no significa que sea tú culpa.

-¿No? –Lincoln sintió ganas de reír. ¿Debería decirle sobre su verdadera situación? ¿Debería decirle que un loco lo acosaba y estaba dispuesto a matar gente para que no lo siguieran? No, eso sería el final de su vida en el mundo de los cuerdos. –Muchas cosas han estado pasando por mí, y no son muy buenas.

-¡Pero están cambiando! –Cristina le gritó mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. –Lincoln, todo está cambiando. Ya te lo dije, ¿No vez la foto en tú teléfono? Aunque las cosas parezcan estar mal, van a mejorar. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Cristina? –Lincoln le sonrió con tristeza. –No eres tú a la que han separado de su familia, o la que terminará en un orfanato cuando termine el juicio. –Lincoln estaba realmente agradecido por su apoyo, pero no iba a vivir en la misma fantasía que ella.

Cristina limpió una de las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su mejilla. –Lo sé. Nunca podré saber que sientes. Yo… ni siquiera sé cómo aun puedes quererlos, pero lo haces, y te sientes mal por ellos. Eres realmente un chico de gran corazón, Lincoln. –Lo abrazó. –Quizás no pueda hacer nada más que abrazarte y decirte que las cosas estarán bien, pero sé que tendrás la oportunidad de ser feliz. Lo sé, Lincoln, y voy a ayudarte.

-¿Por qué eres tan linda conmigo, Cristina? –Lincoln le devolvió el abrazo sin mucho ánimo. –¿Doy tanta pena? ¿Puedes ser tan cortes? ¿O mi situación hace que quieras ayudarme?

-Un poco de todas… Al principio. –Cristina se separó un poco si soltarlo. –No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero cuando me enteré de todo lo que sufriste y como aun te negabas a aceptarlo, sentí que era mi deber ayudarte. Quería cuidarte y darte cariño. No puedo explicarlo. –Hizo una pausa. –Pero ahora… Lincoln, realmente me gustas. Eres el mejor chico que he conocido hasta ahora, y tu familia debería haberte apreciado en lugar de abusar de ti. Me hubiera gustado haberlo visto antes… Pero me dabas un poco de miedo. –No quería imaginar cómo se hubiera sentido si descubría su busto secreto con cabello real. –Quiero que seas feliz porque te lo mereces, Lincoln. Y… y porque realmente me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Me hubiera gustado conocerte mucho antes y que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Lincoln parpadeó un poco mientras la veía apoyada en su pecho. ¿Era esa una confesión? ¿Cristina se le estaba confesando? O quizás era más de su cortesía siendo amable. ¿Por qué no probarlo? Que más podía perder ahora.

Acarició un poco el cabello de Cristina y la vio a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría besarme? –Le dijo con una voz cansada.

-¡¿Eh?! –Cristina retrocedió un poco, pero no se separó. –¿Lincoln? ¿Qué…?

-Un beso. No tiene que ser algo demasiado profundo o tiene que durar mucho. Sólo un beso rápido. Después de todo, te gusto, ¿Verdad? –Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. –A mí también me gustas, Cristina. Fuiste mi primer amor de la primaria, y todavía tengo sentimientos por ti. –La tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de cabello con la otra. –Así que… ¿Me darías un beso? ¿Me mostrarías un poco de ese cariño del que hablabas antes? ¿Me darías un poco de ese amor que dices que merezco?

Cristina se sonrojó intensamente mientras comenzaba a balbucear. Lincoln se quedó viéndola, ¿Debería decirle que sólo bromeaba? Esa excusa sería un gran escape para esta situación incómoda. Podría hacerlo si ella lo rechazaba o se alejaba.

-Sí. –Dijo con una voz débil. –Yo… me gustaría besarte.

Lincoln levantó ambas cejas mientras la miraba evadir su mirada.

-¿Estas segura, Cristina? No quiero que te sientas obligada. Yo… –Hizo una mueca de dolor. –…No quiero aprovecharme de ti. –¿No era eso lo que estaría haciendo si besaba a Cristina en ese mismo momento? Lincoln se sintió como si la estuviera manipulando para que no viera otra alternativa más que besarlo para aliviar su dolor, y quizás realmente la había arrastrado a eso sin saberlo.

-Me gustas, Lincoln. No sé cuándo comenzó, pero realmente me gustas. Yo… quiero hacerlo. –Dijo con algo de pena mientras acercaba su rostro hacia Lincoln. –Tú quieres… ¿Besarme?

-Yo… –Quería hacerlo. Cristina se veía muy bonita frente a él. Su respiración seguía algo agitada y sus labios rosas parecían llamarlo mientras su rostro ganaba un rojo más intenso. Lincoln perdió la palabra mientras tragaba saliva y sentía como los sentimientos se revolvían en su interior. En esos momentos Cristina le pareció la única chica en todo el parque, o quizás el mundo. –…quiero.

-E-está bien. –Dijo con dudas. –Vamos a hacerlo entonces. –Cerró los ojos y se acercó más.

Esto era diferente. Cuando Lincoln besó a Ronnie Anne por primera vez, lo hizo demasiado rápido y directo. Se había convencido de que Ronnie Anne realmente tenía un fuerte afecto hacia él, y el siguiente fue… bueno, terminó un poco mejor que el primero. Los besos siguientes no fueron muy diferentes.

Lincoln pudo ver como se acercaban más hacia él, y tardó en darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba acortando las distancias. ¿Sería tan malo? Cristina le dijo que le gustaba, a él le gustaba Cristina. Ella lo trataba con cariño, escuchaba lo que tenía que decir, y no se burlaba de sus gustos. Ella era… necesaria. No veía otra forma de decirlo. No lo entendía ni él mismo, pero Cristina parecía ser lo que su vida necesitaba.

Era lo que más quería.

No se dio cuenta de cuando la besó, pero sintió los suaves labios de Cristina sobre los suyos. Sólo chocaron sus labios, pero Lincoln sintió un extraño deseo de enlazarse más con ella. Quería que Cristina abriera su boca para poder introducirse aún más profundo. Quería probar más de ella. No sabía de donde salió ese extraño impulso, pero todo lo que quería era sentir mucho más de la niña que le dio tanto apoyo y comprensión.

Cristina jadeó un poco cuando la abrazó más hacia si mismo y la presionó contra su cuerpo. No podía parar. Aquel beso le estaba transmitiendo sentimientos que jamás había sentido antes. Sin darse cuenta lamió un poco el labio de Cristina para poder sentir su sabor: era dulce por todas las golosinas y galletas, y sabía un poco a pizza. Le gustó.

-¿Linc-

 _ **¡Ahora!**_

Lincoln no perdió el tiempo para introducir su lengua dentro de su boca y comenzar a explorar ese lugar húmedo, cálido y profundo. Quería ir más adentro. Buscar el origen de aquel sabor tan embriagador, y la razón de que sus sentimientos estuvieran perdiendo la calma. Cristina puso sus manos sobre sus hombros tratando de alejarlo un poco, pero Lincoln la presionó con más fuerza.

No sabía que era aquello que buscaba, pero lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Pudo sentir como Cristina parecía querer alejarse de él con todas sus fuerzas, pero se negaba a soltarla. Que egoísta, ¿No había dicho que le gustaba? ¿No había dicho que quería ayudarlo? ¡Entonces tenía que dárselo! Lo que estaba buscando lo tenía oculto muy profundo en su persona. ¿Por qué no podía darle aunque sea un poco?

¿Por qué no podían darle un poco de ese cariño? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre el último en todo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre a quienes todos culparan? ¿No podían darle un poco de comprensión? ¿Un poco de tolerancia? ¿Un poco de cariño? Tenía once años y sentía mucho frío cuando durmió en el jardín.

Y ese traje… El maldito puto traje.

Pero las miradas fueron la peor parte. No sólo fueron Luan y su padre, fueron casi todas. Incluso Leni se alejaba de él y lo miraba algo enfadada cuando una mota de polvo chocaba contra uno de sus diseños.

¿Cuándo cambió todo? ¿Cuándo retiraron su fotografía de la pared para dar espacio a las de todas sus hermanas? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a comprarle ropa de segunda mano y así ahorrar dinero para una nueva tiara o libro de poemas? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a olvidarse de él cada vez que salían en familia? ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarles su cumpleaños número once dos días antes de cumplirlos?

Cristina se removió con fuerza y comenzó a darle golpes en los hombros y pequeñas patadas en la pierna. Finalmente pareció rendirse y lo dejó explorar con más facilidad. Sí, así está bien. Ella tenía que darle un poco de aquello que buscaba. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿No había sido un buen hermano? Sí, a veces cometía locuras, o tenían que chantajearlo o amenazarlo para que hiciera algo… Pero esas cosas le parecieron aún más extremas que un niño que miente por un poco de tiempo libre.

Algo nuevo comenzaba a crecer dentro de él en ese momento. Quería más, aún más de lo que Cristina estaba transmitiéndole ahora con su boca. Necesitaba mucho más que eso. Tomó el borde del cuello de Cristina y comenzó a deslizarlo sobre su hombro con fuerza, ¿Estaba bien? Cristina se estaba resistiendo otra vez. Uno de los botones delanteros de su vestido saltó y cayó sobre la tierra del parque.

 _ **La reacción adecuada.**_

Lincoln sintió algo que lo golpeaba muy duro en la nuca, pero a la vez no le hizo daño. Se quedó parado y totalmente inmóvil mientras separaba su cara de Cristina y habría lentamente sus ojos.

La cara de Cristina estaba surcada de lágrimas, sus ojos y su boca temblaban mientras lo miraban con miedo. Lincoln pudo ver cómo un poco de saliva comenzaba a caer de su boca sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ya había perdido dos botones del frente de su vestido y Lincoln pudo ver parte de un brasier de entrenamiento.

Lincoln la vio con horror mientras la soltaba y retrocedía.

-Y-yo… no. –Negó con la cabeza mientras su espalda chocaba contra el árbol. ¿Qué había hecho?

Cristina retrocedió mientras caía sobre la tierra y miraba a Lincoln con miedo.

 _ **Cristina no actúa como Cristina.**_

-No, no quería.

 _ **Interesante. Nuevo. Me gusta.**_

Los ojos de Cristina se trasladaron a la parte baja de Lincoln y se abrieron más mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Lincoln siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección.

-Yo no… –Se cubrió con las manos lo mejor que pudo. –Jamás lo haría. No a ti. A nadie.

Cristina se puso de pie lentamente mientras retrocedía.

-Cristina… por favor. –Trató de acercarse.

Cristina pareció a punto de lanzar un grito, pero en lugar de eso sólo se fue corriendo mientras presionaba el pecho de su vestido.

-Cristina. –Lincoln susurró.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

 **NA: Otro más, y mucho antes de lo que yo mismo creía. Las cosas están avanzando, y Lincoln acaba de ver un lado de sí mismo que nunca antes había visto o experimentado. Y le horrorizó. Ahora su relación con Cristina podría darse por muerta y sería él quien podría quedar detenido por intento de violación.**

 **Pobre chico.**

 **Ahora, miren, a habido varias teorías locas que creo que es momento de desmentir:**

 **-No es Clyde. (Clyde no tiene nada que ver con Nega)**

 **-No es Lisa. (¿No lo aclaramos antes? ¿Qué son todas esas teorías de una doble personalidad en la pequeña niña genio? Son buenas, pero están equivocadas)**

 **-No soy yo. (¿En serio? Yo jamás me metería en mis propios trabajos, ¿Para qué complicar aún más las cosas para mis queridas marionet- hegem, personajes? Mis queridos y amados personajes**

 **-No es Lily. (Pero si le pasa algo raro, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta de eso)**


	33. Chapter 33

.

.

.

 **Miedo**

 **…**

-Soy basura. –Lincoln había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había repetido esa misma palabra. No había tenido agallas para regresar. ¿Qué le esperaría si regresaba? ¿La mirada asustada de Cristina? No, seguramente le esperaría una patrulla de policía. ¿A quién le importa que seas un niño asustado si atacas sexualmente a una niña? –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué actué así?!

No lo entendía. La emoción que tuvo cuando besó a Cristina fue algo… desconocido. No podía darle un sentido. Necesitaba más de aquella sensación. El sentimiento que Cristina le trasmitió con su beso fue totalmente diferente al que sentía con Ronnie Anne. Ronnie no soportaba los besos prolongados, ni tenía tiempo para la sensiblería. Ella simplemente le daba un beso corto y luego regresaban a sus asuntos. Si todo iba bien, quizás recibiera otro al terminar la cita, y eso sólo si estaban solos.

Pero había algo más. En ese momento, cuando estuvo a solas con Cristina, se sintió diferente; cansado. No el típico cansancio que sentía por haber corrido, o el cansancio que sufrió por todos los acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo. Fue diferente. No podía describir ese sentimiento, ni siquiera quería revivirlo. Se sintió… cansado. Y Cuando Cristina lo besó, es como si ella fuera diferente.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? –Lincoln se pasó la mano por la frente. –Yo soy diferente. Y para peor. –Pateó una lata de coca que había en medio de la calle. Ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Después de atacar a Cristina había esperado a que Lincoln Jr. volviera a dormir mientras lloraba, finalmente se había limpiado las lágrimas y se había ido del parque.

Ahora sólo caminaba.

Ya había oscurecido cuando por fin se detuvo y miró hacia la calle. Apenas había personas caminado a su alrededor, y algunas no se veían muy agradables. A Lincoln no le importaba. Después de lo que le hizo a Cristina, quizás mereciera una paliza y ser asaltado, también sería una buena forma de deshacerse de ese maldito celular.

Lo sacó para revisar si tenía un mensaje. El enrome vacío y melancolía que sintió al ver la foto sonriente de Cristina en el fondo de pantalla no era algo que él mismo pudiera describir. – _Soy un monstruo._ –El niño de la foto al menos tenía una esperanza de que las cosas terminaran bien, pero él… él era un monstruo. Había traicionado a la chica que le había trasmitido tanto cariño y confianza, y no sólo a ella, sino también a su novia. Utilizó a Clyde para mentirle a Ronnie Anne y canceló su cita.

-No es la mala suerte. Soy yo. Yo soy realmente quien arruina todo. –Tomó el celular con fuerza y lo levantó sobre su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera destruirlo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. –Maldición, ¿No podrías callarte? Había cambiado el tono del celular por el de defecto, y lo irritaba mucho escucharlo.

Intentó evitar ver el fondo de pantalla mientras trataba de identificar la llamada. –Desconocido, por supuesto. –Pensó en ignorarla, pero finalmente resopló y la recibió.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Dijo con irritación mientras se apoyaba en una pared de ladrillos.

- _A-a-ayuda…_

-¿Cómo?

La voz del otro lado no estaba distorsionada, se escuchaba pequeña, asustada y sumamente familiar. Una cara apareció en su mente en el momento de escucharla, pero era imposible que le perteneciera a ella.

- _P-por favor… ¡AYÚDAME!_

Lincoln se quedó paralizado cuando por fin pudo reconocer la voz.

-¿Lisa?

No. No podía ser su hermana genio. Ella jamás hablaría así. Se escuchaba casi como… una niña asustada.

- _Lincoln… por favor, ayúdame. No sé a quién llamar. No sé qué hacer… yo…yo… tengo miedo._ –La voz de Lisa estaba rota. No parecía ella. – _Tengo mucho frío… N-no sé si está cera. ¿Cómo? ¿No lo entiendo? Es imposible. Yo fracasé._

-Lisa, espera. ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Lincoln se separó de la pared y habló más preocupado.

- _…Estoy desnuda._ –Dijo con una voz plagada de sollozos. – _Me quitó todo… para impedir que intentara algo, pero me escapé… me escapé. ¿O me dejó escapar? No entiendo._

-¿Quién? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué pasa, Lisa? –Lincoln trató de recobrar la calma. –Lisa, estoy aquí. Por favor, cálmate y dime que pasa. ¿Estás herida? –Lincoln creía que estaba con Ruth. ¿Algo había pasado?

- _No debería ser posible…_ –Murmuró. – _No debería estar aquí. Fracasé, ¿O no lo hice? Era imposible. ¿O quizás pude…? No yo al menos. Me duele._ –Nuevamente pareció romperse. Lisa parecía estar alternando entre una voz profesional, y la voz de una niña rota. – _Me duele mucho, Lincoln. Me duele mucho._ –Comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te duele? Lisa, ¿Estás con tía Ruth? ¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia? ¿A la policía? Lisa, háblame.

- _Tiene mi dedo. Lo necesita._ –Dijo por fin.

-¿Tú dedo?

- _Mi órgan- ¡Mí dedo pulgar!_ –Nuevamente hubo sollozos. – _Me duele mucho, Linky. No sé qué hacer… tengo mucho miedo y tengo frío. Quiero ir a casa. Quiero irme a casa con mamá._ –Ahora Lisa lloraba como una verdadera niña de cuatro años que sólo quería regresar a casa con su madre. – _Quiero a mamá._

-Lisa… Estoy aquí, Lisa. Estoy aquí. Dime que pasa, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó con tu dedo? –Lincoln comenzaba a asustarse. Su relación con Lisa ya no era la mejor, pero seguía siendo su hermana pequeña, y los recuerdos de aquella niña de dos años que lo llamaba Linky aún estaban vivos dentro de él. –Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

- _…No. No… tienes que ir._ –A Lincoln le pareció escuchar cómo se sorbía los mocos del otro lado de la línea. – _Mi laboratorio… mi habitación. Por favor, tienes que llegar antes que él. Ahora tiene mí dedo… y si llega hasta el prototipo… No lo sé… No funciona. No funcionó._

Lincoln no acababa de entender que estaba diciendo. Todo lo que sabía es que estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda.

-Lisa, voy a llamar a la policía. Donde estás.

- _No lo sé… no recuerdo como llegue aquí. Estaba frente a mi ordenador… y luego estaba oscuro. Tengo mucho frío. Me quitó la ropa y me lastimó. Mi dedo. Pero me escapé…_

-Sí, lo hiciste. Tranquila, Lisa. Tú hermano mayor te va a ayudar. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estás, Lisa?

- _No funcionó… Lo probé mientras dormías… y sólo obtuve dos ecos. Sólo dos ecos, ¿Por qué aquí?_

Lincoln maldijo interiormente, Lisa estaba desvariando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía ser más clara? –Lisa, por favor. Necesito que te mantengas centrada. Lily… ¿No quieres ver a Lily? Ella te hecha mucho de menos, Lisa.

- _Lily…_ –Por unos segundos hubo silencio, pero luego Lincoln escuchó como comenzaba a llorar del otro lado. – _Lily. Quiero verla… pero me duele, y hace frío. Me curó, pero me duele._ –Nuevamente hubo una pausa antes de que continuara. – _Tienes que llegar a mí laboratorio, pero no podrás tenerlo sin mi dedo. Y él lo tiene… Ecos. ¡No! ¡Ecos! ¿Lincoln, tuviste ecos? ¿Los viviste? No. No. No puedes. Por favor, no los escuches. No eres tú. ¡No eres tú!_

Lisa gritó fuertemente detrás del teléfono. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

-Lisa, tengo que llamar a la policía. Pero tienes que decirme dónde estás ahora, ¿Qué recuerdas?

- _Nada. Tengo miedo… por favor… ya no puedo seguir con esto. Me disculparé, diré la verdad, haré lo que sea, pero has que el dolor pare._ –Volvió a romperse. – _Me dio algo para el dolor… pero me marea y estoy asustada._

-Lisa. Donde. Estás. Ahora.

- _No lo sé. Casi no veo… pero hay manchas por las paredes, y algunas puertas clausuradas. Creo que tiene más de dos pisos. ¿Cómo me trajo sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Linky, ayúdame._

Lincoln se pasó la mano por la cabeza y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared. Dos sujetos se acercaban por ambos lados de la vereda y lo miraron antes de verse a sí mismos y regresar a verlo. A Lincoln no le importó mucho, sólo quería llamar a la policía y se podían quedar con su celular.

-Lo haré, Lisa. Pero necesito saber dónde estás. ¿Tienes GPS?

- _…Tiene muchos… estaba sobre la mesa. Tomé uno… y ya estabas en la memoria._ –Lisa comenzó a toser, y su voz a temblar. – _Tiene muchas fotos tuyas, Linky… Tienes tú traje, no ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Tengo sueño._

-No, Lisa. No te duermas. Por favor, ¿Puedes llamar a la policía? Yo lo haré si eso quieres, pero necesito saber más.

- _Algo brilla._ –Lisa dijo con voz cansada. – _La hemorragia comenzó a… me sangra mucho. ¿Lo besarías para que no duela?_ –La voz de Lisa se volvía cada vez más torpe.

-Oye, chico. Un poco tarde para estar en las calles, ¿no? –Los dos hombres se pararon frente a él y lo miraron mientras sonreía. –Lindo modelo, yo tenía uno igual.

Lincoln no le hizo caso.

-Lisa, eres la persona más lista que conozco. Sé que puedes hacerlo, ¿Dónde estás? Iré hacia allí y besaré tú herida. –Trató de sonar calmado, e incluso lanzó una sonrisa forzada, aun si Lisa no podía verla.

-¿Hablando con tú novia?

-Debe estar muy buena para que nos ignore así.

-¿Tetas grandes? ¿Tienes fotos picantes allí dentro? ¿Por qué no la compartes un poco?

- _…Una luz roja._ –Lisa dijo. – _Creo que estaba en una silla de ruedas… entonces pasé junto a una ventana, y había un letrero con luces rojas. Decía algo… algo como…_

-¿Por qué no me lo das para que revise, niño? –Alargó el brazo para tomar el celular. Lincoln le dio un golpe en la muñeca con su mano libre y volteó la cabeza. –Eh, para un momentito, Emoción. ¿No podes respetar a los mayores?

-¿Ahora vez porque es mejor darles de chancleta cuando son muy nenes?

Lincoln no les dio importancia, ni siquiera le importó cuando el de la derecha sacó una navaja portátil. Tenía algo más importante que atender.

-Lisa, ¿Qué decía? Por favor, quédate conmigo.

- _…No recuerdo, Linky. Empezaba con B… ¿o era K? Eran letras granes… y creo que había música… Era de noche, y había música… Kraka- algo…_

-Kraka-algo. –Uno de ellos abofeteó a Lincoln en la cara.

-A la mierda con esto, el dinero y el teléfono, nene.

-Kraka… Kraka… –A Lincoln le sonaba de alguna parte, ¿Pero dónde? –Lisa, ¿Puedes recordar algo más? ¿Lisa? –Sólo hubo silencio del otro lado.

- _…El laboratorio… trataré de enviarte los códigos. Dilos en voz alta… y no podrá tenerlo aunque tenga mi dedo. Tienes que llegar antes qu-_

-¡Ya dámelo! –Uno de ellos le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-¡No! –Lincoln trató de alcanzarlo, pero recibió un rodillazo directamente en las tripas que lo dejó abrazando su estómago mientras caía de rodillas. –Por- por favor… Mí… hermana.

-A la mierda tú hermana ni que otra cosa. ¿Tú novia? –Miró la foto de Cristina, Lily y él mismo. –¿Ya tienes un hijo? Que puta tiene que ser la pendeja ésta. –Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. –Ahora la pasta.

Lincoln se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y se arrojó contra él. Lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras lo apretaba fuerte, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. A diferencia de Lynn, Lincoln no era un luchador, no tenía ni idea de cómo iniciar o terminar una pelea.

-Pero quítate de acá. –El ladrón se movió fuertemente y lo tiró al piso. –Maldito pendejo de mierda. –Puso el pie sobre su mejilla y lo mantuvo en el piso. –Desvalíjalo, que te lo tengo.

-Ya va. –Lincoln sintió como una mano se metía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y le quitaba su billetera. –Pues no tiene mucho, pero nos darán más por el teléfono.

-Sí, parece bueno. –Lincoln trató de quitarse el pie de la cara, pero cuando creyó que lo lograba, el ladrón le dio un pisotón en el estómago y lo dejó nuevamente sin aire. –La próxima vez no te hagas el vivo. Le dio otra patada en el estómago y le escupió. –Ya vámonos.

Lincoln los vio irse totalmente impotente.

* * *

Lincoln corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba adolorido y algo confundido por todo, pero la llamada de Lisa aún seguía viva dentro de él. ¿Pero era Lisa? No había escuchado a su hermana llamarlo Linky desde que consideró que era algo innecesario para la vida cotidiana.

-Maldición, Lisa. ¿En qué te metiste ahora? –Lincoln tendría que saber que Lisa no es el tipo de chica que deje las cosas como están. Nega le había hecho algo, y ella había querido encontrarlo. No sabía que había pasado con su hermana menor, pero sabía quién era el responsable. –Nega, sí le hiciste algo…

Cualquier sentimiento en su interior fue reemplazado con una furia que él mismo se vio incapaz de creer que pudiera sentir, y mucho menos por Lisa. Aquella chica ni siquiera lo veía como un hermano, y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir miedo y furia al pensar que alguien podría haberla lastimado.

Lisa estaba pasando frío y dolor, y Lincoln sólo tenía unas pocas letras para encontrarla. No podía avisar a la policía sin su celular, y no encontraba ningún tipo de caseta telefónica. ¿Seguían en uso acaso? Quizás vio una o dos antes, pero no recordaba donde. ¿Las llamadas a emergencia seguían siendo gratuitas en esos servicios? Esperaba que sí, ya no tenía dinero.

-Kraka. –Lincoln había oído algo similar antes, pero no recordaba donde. –Música, tiene que ser un lugar de música. –Luan seguramente podría decirle en cinco segundo que era Kraka, pero no podía contar con su ayuda. –Mierda. ¿Por qué tenían que asaltarme justo en ese momento? –La palabra mala suerte apareció inmediatamente. ¿Realmente tenía mala suerte? Se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Lisa cuando ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de la ciudad estaba?

La imagen de aquella niña que solía sonreírle mientras le llamaba Linky apareció nuevamente en su mente, y fue reemplazada con la de una niña moribunda y sumamente herida.

-Mierda. –Masculló. –¿Qué es Kraka?

Música. La música era la clave. ¿Algún club nocturno? Luna le mencionó algunos, pero sólo los que aceptaban a menores, aunque no por mucho tiempo. ¿Alguno empezaba por Kraka?

 _Krakatoa._

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron al recordar. Sí, fue aquella vez. Se había ocultado en la ventilación para evitar que Lynn lo arrastrara a una muy dolorosa práctica de boxeo, entonces había escuchado a su hermana hablar de un Club Nocturno llamado Krakatoa. Pero cuando lo había hecho no había sido con buena luz. Dijo algo sobre un tipo que trató de tocarle el culo, y otro al que le hacían un trabajo oral en la esquina. Lincoln dejó de escuchar cuando llegó a la parte de las sustancias.

¿Era realmente un Club Nocturno? Sólo sabía que tenía su propio cartel y escuchaban música fuerte. Miró alrededor en busca de un camino, pero ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba ese Club. ¿Podría tocar alguna puerta y pedir utilizar el teléfono? Por primera vez el hombre con un plan tenía la mente en blanco.

-Krakatoa.

Lincoln cerró los ojos y comenzó a correr. Tenía que encontrar un lugar conocido, una forma de orientarse. Era la única forma de salvar a Lisa.

Cada segundo podría ser fatal.

* * *

 **NA: Las cosas se complican, y Lisa está en grave peligro.**

 **¿Puede Lincoln llegar hasta ella? ¿A qué se refería con que tuviera cuidado con los ecos? ¿Qué podría querer Nega de su laboratorio que justifique cortarle el dedo pulgar? Al menos ahora actúa como una niña de cuatro años normal. Una niña asustada, con frío y casi muerta del miedo. ¿Cuál será el destino de nuestra amada niña genio? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo de Llamadas, sólo la muerte espera del otro lado de la línea.**


	34. Chapter 34

.

.

.

 **Engaño**

 **…**

Lincoln cayó de rodillas totalmente agotado. ¿Hacia dónde ir? ¿Con quién hablar? Todo su mundo comenzaba a voltearse de cabeza mientras respiraba con dificultad. Su visión se estaba nublando por tanto correr. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero seguramente ya había superado con creces su marca de un minuto antes de caer rendido.

Una pequeña gota de sangre cayó sobre la calle, y entonces se le unió otra. Lincoln pasó sus dedos por su cara y se dio cuenta de que su nariz había comenzado a sangrar. Se sentía enfermo, pero no podía parar ahora. Se apoyó en la pared de un edificio y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar con torpeza por la calle. Ya había oscurecido mucho, las luces de las calles ya se habían encendido y alumbraban todo el lugar. No veía a nadie, y todo estaba en silencio.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó al aire mientras volvía a limpiarse la nariz. No podía parar el sangrado.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras trataba de encontrar alguna dirección conocida. Sólo necesitaba un teléfono y podría llamar a la policía, era todo lo que requería.

Trató de llamar a la puerta de alguna de las casas por las que pasó, pero nadie lo atendió. Incluso cuando trató de gritar que necesitaba ayuda, todo lo que obtuvo fue que le gritaran y lo amenazaran. ¿Qué pasaba con todo el mundo? Era un maldito niño de once años en plena noche y necesitaba ayuda. ¿No podían ni siquiera dejarlo hacer una llamada?

Lincoln comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Su nariz no paraba de sangrar sin importar cuanto la levantara y la cerrara con los dedos. Comenzaba a sentir un poco de migraña.

-¿Esto puede ser… a lo que se refería Lisa? –Ecos. Así los había llamado. Lincoln no lo entendió, y no le importó. Todo lo que quería era encontrarla. La voz de Lisa había regresado a ser la de una niña asustada, y quería llegar hasta ella a toda costa. No iba a dejarla. Era su hermano mayor, y tenía que protegerla. No importa lo desagradable que fue antes. –Te salvaré, Lisa. Sólo… resiste. –Se limpió la nariz nuevamente y comenzó a forzarse para correr.

* * *

Krakatoa.

Lincoln miró el cartel brillante al otro lado de la calle mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. El lugar se veía tan horrible como Luna lo describió. Pudo ver a un montón de personas maquilladas que entraban y salían. Había una chica en particular que estaba besando a un chico mientras este la manoseaba contra la pared del Club, y no era el único chico. Aquella chica estaba tocando el bulto en los pantalones de otro chico junto a ella mientras presionaba uno de sus pechos.

Había dos guardias tatuados frente a la puerta que parecían decidir quién entraba y quién no. Cada vez que una chica quería entrar por la puerta, tenía que levantarse la camisa y mostrar sus pechos a esos dos. Lincoln sintió asco al imaginarse a Luna haciendo algo como eso sólo para entrar al Club. Esperaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes antes, o no podría volver a ver a Luna a la cara otra vez.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que el lugar estaba frente a algunos edificios en mal estado. Había uno de tres pisos que estaba hasta el final de un callejón. Lincoln volvió a ver al frente y por un segundo pareció considerar pedirles ayuda, pero lo reconsideró al ver como uno de esos guardias le daba un beso a los pechos de una de esas chicas, luego lo veía y le mostraba el dedo pulgar.

Nuevamente imaginó a su hermana haciendo algo como eso para poder entrar a lo que era un lugar horrible, y se movió hacia el callejón. Luna nunca se relacionaría con aquellas personas.

 _ **No es tan pura como crees.**_

Lincoln se adentró en el callejón mientras daba algunas miradas hacia atrás. Temía que alguna de esas personas pudiera seguirlo o algo. Maldición, estaba totalmente muerto de miedo, pero no por él, sino por Lisa. Aquella niña con la que compartió tanto ahora lo necesitaba. No había tiempo para preocuparse por nada más que no fuera ella.

No había nadie en el callejón. En las películas siempre están llenos de vagabundos o drogadictos, pero nada de esto era una película. Lincoln sintió un asqueroso olor mientras caminaba, posiblemente del lugar donde se concentraban tantas moscas junto a un contenedor de basura. Se tapó la nariz y continuó caminando.

-¿Esto es un chiste? –Al final del callejón se encontró con un edificio de tres plantas bastante viejo. La puerta de madera parecía haber sido verde en el pasado, pero ahora estaba casi desecha y falta de color. Lo que llamó la atención de Lincoln fue la maseta con flores a los lados de la puerta, y un tapete que decía "Bienvenidos" al frente.

Lincoln se acercó con cuidado y trató de abrir la puerta.

-Cerrada. –Dijo con ira reprimida. Se alejó y miró por las ventanas. –¡Lisa! ¡¿Lisa, estás ahí?! –Gritó con fuerza mientras trataba de usar sus manos como una bocina improvisada. –¡Lisa! ¡Respóndeme! Soy Lincoln, vine a ayudarte.

No podía escuchar nada que no fuera la música del Krakatoa. La música cada vez aumentaba más el volumen mientras Lincoln comenzaba a golpear la puerta con su brazo. Retrocedió diez pasos y chocó contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh! –Cayó hacia atrás con mucho dolor. La puerta no se movió ni un centímetro. Lincoln se paró con algo de dificultad y pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. –Por favor, estoy tan cerca. –O eso esperaba. Cayó de rodillas frente al tapete y pudo ver como algunas gotas más de sangre caían de su nariz. Mientras se limpiaba la sangre tuvo una idea. –¿Puede ser qué…?

Levantó el tapete y sus ojos se volvieron blancos como la leche cuando vio una pequeña llave debajo.

-Hijo de puta.

* * *

El edificio parecía ser un antiguo lugar departamental. Había una mesa grande al final del pasillo con una pared repleta de llaves. Lincoln se acercó con cuidado mientras miraba alrededor. Sintió que había algo fuera de lugar desde que entró, pero no podía reconocer qué.

-¿Hola? –Llamó. –¿Lisa? ¿Estás aquí? –Quizás no pudiera oírlo. Se había escuchado bastante mal por teléfono. –¡Lisa! ¡Estoy aquí! –Gritó más fuerte.

No escuchó nada.

Se acercó hasta estar frente al escritorio y vio un par de llaves: 23-B. Lincoln se sintió dudoso de tomarlas, demasiado obvio. La palabra trampa estuvo en sus pensamientos, pero Lisa estaba en peligro y era lo único que tenía para encontrarla. Tomó las llaves y comenzó a buscar alrededor.

El lugar no tenía muchos cuartos, y todos parecían estar cerrados. Encontró uno que no tenía puerta y observó adentro por pura curiosidad: el lugar estaba vacío, no era nada más que paredes y marcas de lo que alguna vez pudo tener. Tanto abandono comenzaba a darle escalofríos. Sentía que en cualquier momento algo o alguien podría saltarle encima. ¿No era esta la parte donde salen los monstruitos y comienzan a perseguirlo para comérselo?

Se abrazó a si mismo cuando comenzó sentir el frío del lugar. Lisa mencionó que estaba desnuda, ¿Le había hecho algo? Lincoln lo mataría si así fue. No, quizás lo matara de todas formas. Nadie se mete con su hermana pequeña y se sale con la suya. Como mínimo le daría una paliza al mejor estilo de Lynn Loud.

Encontró las escaleras y buscó por el segundo piso. Todavía no había nada, pero encontró una ventana que daba hacia afuera. Pudo ver el letrero de Krakatoa brillando a lo lejos y pudo escuchar como la música aumentaba su volumen. ¿Tenían permiso para poner la música tan alta? Posiblemente, no parecían preocupados por la policía.

A Lincoln no le gustaba verlo. El lugar realmente era una mierda.

Se separó de la ventana y siguió buscando por el edificio. La habitación 23-B parecía estar en el tercer piso. Lincoln subió las escaleras con las náuseas acumulándose en su interior. Por cada paso sentía como el miedo en su corazón crecía. ¿Y si Lisa estaba ahí? ¿Cómo la sacaría? ¿Cómo trataría su herida? No tenía teléfono con el cual llamar a emergencias, y la única fuente de ayuda eran un montón de depravados frente al edificio.

-No importa. Ahora… lo importante… es Lisa.

Continuó buscando por las puertas hasta llegar a la 23-B.

¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto? Lisa estaba en problemas. Presionó los dientes y no dudó en azotar la puerta cuando entró al cuarto.

* * *

La habitación no era muy grande, le recordó un poco a su antigua habitación en casa. Sólo un cuarto pequeño con una cama y una ventana que daba directamente hacia el Krakatoa. Pero a diferencia que las otras, esta estaba limpia y ordenada. Había una cama con sabanas limpias y una almohada que parecía suave. Junto a sus pies había un calentador inalámbrico pequeño que mantenía caliente la habitación. Incluso había una planta junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Lisa?! –Gritó desesperadamente dentro del cuarto. –¿Dónde estás? –Miró alrededor pero no encontró nada.

Entonces lo escuchó.

El sonido familiar de un teléfono perforó sus oídos y paralizó su alma. Reconoció el tono por defecto de su teléfono, estaba sonando en algún lugar dentro de la habitación. Miró alrededor con dudas antes de adentrase más al pequeño cuarto y buscar el teléfono. Lo encontró en el cajón de una pequeña mesa contra la pared.

Era de una marca diferente al anterior y tenía un color gris oscuro, pero el funcionamiento parecía ser el mismo. Vio la llamada entrante y el nombre "Desconocido" en ella. Entrecerró los ojos antes de aceptar la llamada.

- _Hola, por fin llegas. Mira que te tomaste algo de tiempo, Lincoln._

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! –Lincoln gritó lleno de rabia asesina. –¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito enfermo?!

- _Nada. Tú linda hermanita está perfectamente segura y si un rasguño. ¿Qué te parece la habitación? No sólo es acogedor, sino que puedes escuchar la música de Krakatoa. El lugar puede ser desagradable, pero no puedes negar que escuchan buena música._

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¿Qué le hiciste, Nega? ¿Qué estás buscando de ella? -Lincoln no planeaba escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir. Su hermana era lo más importante, y la encontraría. –Lisa me llamó, me dijo que buscabas algo. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres de ella?

- _Ayúdame, Linky. Ayuda. Tengo mucho frio y estoy asustada. Por favor, me duele._

La voz aterrada de Lisa se escuchó por el teléfono.

-¿Lisa? ¡Lisa! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó? Ya estoy aquí. Tranquila, estarás bien.

- _JAJAJAJA. Enserio, Lincoln. ¿Fue tan fácil? A veces no puedo ni creerlo yo mismo, y eh visto de todo. Muchas veces._

-¿Qué? –Seguía siendo la voz de Lisa, pero su forma de hablar parecía diferente. –¿Lisa?

- _Error. Cómo te dije, Lincoln. No le hice nada a la mocosa. ¿Para qué? ¿De qué serviría? ¿Qué puedo querer de ella que no pueda tomar cuando yo quiera? ¿Qué tengo que temer de alguien que busca en el lugar equivocado? La chica se sobrevalora mucho. Parece haberse convencido de que el asunto se trata de ella. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y yo creía que Lynn tenía su ego._

-¿Lisa? –Todavía era la voz de Lisa, pero Lincoln comenzaba a tener dudas.

- _Ecos, Lincoln. Ecos. No eres tú. No eres tú. Quise darle algo de dramatismo misterioso y todo eso, ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te hizo pensar? Creo que me gané mi propio Oscar. Por cierto, los códigos de los que te hablé eran reales, tendrías que haber visto la cara de Lisa cuando se dio cuenta de que todos sus archivos habían sido totalmente borrados. La pequeña todavía trata desesperadamente de recuperar una parte del trabajo de toda su corta vida. ¿Quieres que te mande una foto de su cara?_

La voz distorsionada de Nega regresó.

Lincoln no supo que emoción cruzó por su pecho en ese segundo. ¿Todo había sido un truco? ¿Un simple truco? ¿Lisa estaba bien? ¿No estaba herida? Pero su llamada. Esa llamada no podía ser un truco. Tenía que haber algo más. Lincoln reconoció a su hermanita en esa llamada.

-…Mientes. ¡Es mentira! ¡¿Dónde está Lisa?!

- _Sí, sabía que tendría que haberte llamado normalmente, pero no pude resistirme. Tenía que conocer tú reacción. No lo entenderías, Lincoln. No trates de entenderlo. Todo es tan diferente, pero a la vez tan idéntico. ¿Cuántas cosas son como deberían ser y cuantas no? Me hice esa pregunta muchas veces mientras la pasabas bien con Cristina. ¿Qué pequeñas decisiones pueden cambar tanto las cosas? O seguirlas igual. Ya no importa. De todas formas no fue muy divertido. Fuiste predecible._

Lincoln se sentó sobre la cama. ¿Nega acababa de engañarlo sólo para ver su reacción?

-Estás loco. ¡Estás totalmente loco!

- _Quizás. Pero eso no cambia en nada nuestra situación, Lincoln._

Lincoln se sintió desolado. Aun podía escuchar la voz quebrada de Lisa que rogaba por ayuda. ¿Fue realmente un truco? ¿Todo lo que escuchó de Lisa fue una mentira?

-Sólo dime que quieres de mí. –Comenzó a llorar. –¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí, Nega? ¿Qué?

- _Quiero lo mismo que tú, Lincoln. Quiero que todo esto termine. Quiero un final._

Nega cortó la llamada antes de que Lincoln pudiera continuar hablando. Lincoln levantó lentamente el teléfono para destruirlo contra el piso, pero luego lo bajó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Con un sollozo se tiró sobre la cama.

Entonces comenzó a reír.

Esa mañana se despertó listo para comenzar a arreglar su vida; tener una cita con Ronnie Anne y Cristina, y en lugar de eso terminó mintiéndole a Ronnie Anne, casi se encuentra con una de sus hermanas, intentó abusar de Cristina, lo asaltaron y lo engañó un demente. ¿Qué podía hacer que no fuera reír?

Como cada uno de sus planes, todo había salido al revés.

* * *

 **NA: Sí, la llamada de Lisa fue totalmente falsa. Como más de uno debió pensar, ¿Por qué Nega se llevaría a Lisa? ¿Qué podría ganar? Nega ya ha demostrado poder traspasar los sistemas de seguridad de Lisa como si no fueran nada. Si Nega quisiera algo del laboratorio, entonces entraría, se lo llevaría y ya está.**

 **No tiene nada que temer de Lisa.**

 **Lo lamento, pero el llamado era una mentira. Lisa está sana y salva en su laboratorio en casa. (Aunque muy molesta al darse cuenta de que alguien había borrado todo su disco duro)**


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

.

 **Un amigo de verdad**

 **…**

Lincoln miró por la ventana con el dolor de cabeza creciendo aun más. Se había despertado hace una hora, y en ese tiempo no había podido hacer nada que no fuera ver por la ventana. Cuando despertó, hubo un segundo que creyó que estaba de nuevo en su habitación en casa, que todo lo que había vivido no era más que una pesadilla. Ya imaginaba a Lynn saltando sobre él para despertarlo, o Luna entrado por la puerta con su guitarra y tocando una canción que lo haría saltar por los aires, incluso a Luan lanzándole un pastel a la cara.

Hasta extrañaba el modo en que Lola siempre lo amenazaba para que saliera de la cama.

¿A dónde se supone que iría ahora?

No podía volver con Cristina después de lo que le hizo. Sus ojos asustados mientras lo veían eran algo que no podía borrar de su mente, o como salió corriendo. ¿Debería haber ido tras ella? No tenía el valor, y su hermanito menor se mantuvo despierto bastante tiempo mientras lloraba contra el árbol.

Miró a las luces del cartel del Krakatoa, aun eran brillantes y llamaban la atención. No sabía como había dado con él, anoche se mantuvo corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que escuchó la música y la siguió. Terminó frente al Krakatoa por pura coincidencia. ¿O tal vez Nega sabía que estaba cerca? De no ser así, no le hubiera dado una pista sobre el nombre, pero no se lo dio todo. Por otra parte, también le robaron antes de poder seguir hablando con él… utilizando la voz lastimera de Lisa.

Golpeó la pared junto a la ventana con fuerza. ¿Por qué había hecho todo ese teatro? Lincoln realmente creyó que Lisa podría haber estado en un peligro mortal. ¡Creyó que le habían arrancado un dedo! No pudo evitar seguir maldiciendo a Nega incluso ahora. Lo que había hecho fue realmente cruel, y ni siquiera existía una verdadera razón para hacerlo. Si lo que quería era atraerlo hacia ese lugar, podría haber utilizado mil métodos distintos, podía decir que Nega los tenía. Como amenazarlo con empezar a matar gente de la calle, eso lo hubiera hecho correr igual de desesperado.

Por otra parte, también estaba feliz de que Lisa estuviera bien. No tenía pruebas de que Nega no le hubiera hecho nada, pero sus palabras tenían cierto vedad, no parecía tener que preocuparse por Lisa o lo que ella planeara. – _De otra forma, quizás ya estaría muerta._ –Ese pensamiento no le trajo mucha tranquilidad.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama y miró su nuevo teléfono celular. Al abrirlo se encontró con un cartel que decía: Transferencia de datos exitosa. En cuanto Lincoln la retiró no pudo evadir el sentimiento de tristeza y culpa al ver el rostro sonriente de Cristina mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Esa fue la foto que Cristina sacó como un símbolo de que las cosas iban a mejorar. Lincoln ni siquiera se preguntó como había llegado hasta su nuevo teléfono, sólo cerró la pantalla y lo regresó a su bolsillo.

Necesitaba habla con alguien.

Ronnie Anne estaba fuera de la cuestión; la había engañado. En más de una forma. Le mintió para tener una cita con Cristina, en la que casi acaba de la peor forma posible. ¿Con qué cara la iba a ver ahora? Y sería peor cuando se enterara. A Lincoln ya no le daban tanto miedo sus golpes, pero sí los ojos con que podría verlo. ¿Cómo lo vería? ¿Qué pensaría de él? Eso sería mucho peor que recibir una paliza.

-Y entonces la policía me arrestará. Quizás no sea tan malo… –¿Qué le harían? Tenía once años. Era simplemente un pervertido de once años que atacó a otra niña de once años. Lo mandarían a un reformatoria, y quizás llegaran a la conclusión que sus padres hicieron lo correcto al correrlo de casa, y podrían decir que el traje era para mantenerlo bajo control para que no lastimara a sus hermanas pequeñas.

Sus hermanas se reunirían.

Ronnie Anne encontraría a alguien mejor.

Cristina tendría justicia.

Y su familia viviría feliz para siempre sin la plaga de mala suerte que sólo arruinó sus vidas.

Volvió a sacar su teléfono y presionó el marcado rápido.

- _¿Hermano?_ –La voz preocupada de Clyde se escuchó del otro lado. – _¿Lincoln, eres tú? Estaba preocupado. Traté de llamarte muchas veces anoche, pero me atendió un tipo raro que no dejaba de insultarme. ¿Qué pasó? Ronnie Anne se creyó lo del testimonio y te mandó todo su apoyo. ¿Cómo fue tú cita con Cristina? ¿Pasó algo malo?_

Clyde era un amigo. Si le explicaba todo, quizás lo entendería. ¿Pero como podría cuando ni el mismo podía entenderse? Había hecho algo muy malo, y Clyde podría odiarlo cuando se enterara.

-Clyde… yo… –Le costó habla correctamente. Sentía que estaba apunto de llorar otra vez. –…Hice algo muy malo ayer… y luego… Nega me llamó y…

- _¿Nega? ¿Te hizo algo, Lincoln? Creí que te dejaría en paz sino lo buscabas._ –Clyde sonó desesperado del otro lado de la línea. – _Lincoln, tienes que llamar a la policía. Ellos te van a ayudar._

-Oh me arrestarán. Posiblemente sea lo mejor.

- _¿Arrestarte? ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo, Lincoln._

Lo hizo.

Lincoln comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Le dijo a Clyde absolutamente todo lo que pasó desde el principio hasta ese momento final, y no sólo eso, también le dijo sobre sus sentimientos o el miedo que tenía ahora. Le dijo como echaba de menso a sus hermanas y su modo de despertarlo por las mañanas. En ese mismo momento sólo quería que el mundo olvidara ese maldito traje de ardilla y hundirse entre los brazos de toda su familia. ¿Qué importaba si cometieron un error? ¿O docenas? Él mismo había cometido errores grandes a veces. ¿No podían dejar el asunto del traje de la suerte atrás y ya está? Hubiera sido mejor ser golpeado por el bate de Lynn.

- _Lincoln, lo que me cuentas es… cielos, no sé que decir._

-Lo sé. Soy horrible, Clyde. Eso puedes decirlo sin miedo. Quizás deba ir con la policía y terminar con todo esto…

- _Lincoln, hiciste algo malo, pero tú mismo dijiste que no te sentiste como tú mismo. ¿Cómo te sentiste?_

Lincoln suspiró mientras se recostaba en la cama. –Ya te lo dije… fue, no sé que palabras podría encontrar además de una locura. Por un segundo no sentí nada que no fuera un vacío interminable, y luego Cristina comenzó a actuar así… no sé como, pero no la sentí como ella. –Lincoln no podía encontrar sentido a eso. Cristina seguía siendo la misma, la única diferencia es que había confesado tener sentimientos por él. –Pero era ella, a la vez no. Era como estarla viendo por primera vez… o como si la hubiera conocido toda una vida, y entonces comenzara a actuar de una forma que jamás creí posible. Fue algo…

- _… ¿Nuevo? ¿Emocionante? ¿Algo fuera de lugar? ¿Así lo sentiste, Lincoln?_

-Sí, creo que sí. –Lincoln se cubrió la cara. –Soy un enfermo. Sentí que Cristina tenía algo que podría llenar ese vacío, pero también sentí el dolor que mis hermanas me causaron en muchas de nuestras discusiones; fueron sentimientos conflictivos. La forcé, Clyde. Me siento como un violador.

- _Pero no la violaste. Recuperaste el sentido y te diste cuenta de que hacías algo malo._

-¿Y de no ser así? ¿Qué pasa si no me hubiera detenido, Clyde? ¿Qué hubiera pasado? –Lincoln no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera hecho.

- _Entonces hubiera gritado pidiendo ayuda, te habrían detenido y la policía te hubiera llevado en custodia. ¿No es esa la acción normal de una chica siendo atacada? No importa quien sea el atacante, tarde o temprano pasan el momento de shock y gritan sin control. Siempre hay algún curioso que no ignorará los gritos de una niña._

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Clyde? ¿Tienes experiencia atacando chicas o qué? –Lincoln le preguntó con molestia. Clyde no podía saber eso, o como se había sentido en ese momento. ¿Y si volvía a pasar otra vez? ¿Y si trataba de atacar a Cristina, o Ronnie Anne? Dios, ¿Y si trataba de atacar a Lily de la misma forma? Había leído casos en los diarios cuando no se los quitaban de las manos, ¿Y si explotaba y trataba de hacerle algo a su hermanita bebé? De solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de vomitar. Jamás haría algo que lastimara a Lily. – _¿De la misma forma que jamás atacaría a Cristina?_

Ya no podía confiar en si mismo.

- _Trato de animarte, Lincoln. Sé que no eres una mala persona, y Cristina lo sabe también. Has pasado por mucho y simplemente explotaste. Necesitabas el cariño que Cristina te transmitía. Estabas desesperado por obtener ese sentimiento, y trataste de tomarlo por la fuerza._ –Clyde suspiró del otro lado de la línea. – _No fue tú mejor decisión, pero es comprensible. Nunca antes sentiste algo como eso. Todas tus emociones entraron en conflicto y sólo pudiste refugiarte en lo único que te traía algo de paz._

-¿Violar a Cristina me traería paz? –Lincoln sintió deseos de burlarse de eso.

- _Cristina te ofreció cariño._ –Clyde dijo con un tono conciliador. – _Fue un cariño diferente al de Ronnie Anne o tus hermanas, fue algo que siempre necesitaste; un cariño que no estuviera apegado al abuso y la violencia._

-No empieces con eso otra vez, Clyde… Y no lo sentí así en ese momento. –Lincoln no sabía que fue lo que sintió.

- _Bien, al menos trata de llamarle. Si ella quiere hablar te responderá._

-¿Y que le voy a decir? ¿Perdón por tratar de violarte? Seamos amigos otra vez. –Le sonó como uno de los malos chistes de Luan. Cristina debía odiarlo ahora, quizás ni siquiera le contestara. –No puedo, amigo. Quizás debería ir con la policía.

- _Lincoln, ¿Confías en mí?_ –La pregunta de Clyde fue algo rara para el peliblanco.

-Por supuesto que sí, Clyde. Eres mi mejor amigo desde que era pequeño. Confió en ti más de lo que ahora confío en mi mismo. Siempre me has apoyado y estado ahí para mí, y eso es algo que jamás podré pagarte.

- _Gracias, yo siento lo mismo, Lincoln._ –Las palabras de Clyde le trajeron algo de paz. Hizo bien en llamarle. – _Creo que tienes que quedarte en ese lugar para pensar un poco. Además, ni siquiera sabes donde estás, podrías perderte._

-No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, Clyde. Lo que me espera fuera de esta puerta me da miedo, y ese club nocturno es asqueroso. Tendrías que haber visto lo que hacían anoche, no me puedo imaginar a Luna en un lugar así.

- _Podrías llamar a un taxi, pero te asaltaron anoche. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo pida uno por ti esta tarde? Ya me devolverás el dinero después, y hasta entonces trata de no salir. Puedes tratar de llamar a Cristina, o esperar a que ella te llame a ti._

Lincoln no estaba seguro. Pero no sabía que haría al salir por la puerta. Comenzaba a sentir hambre, y desde hace rato que quería ir al baño. No podía quedarse, pero no podía pensar en otro lugar para alejarse de todo. Aun no estaba seguro de que pasos dar cuando saliera del edificio. Quería entregarse a la policía por lo que le hizo a Cristina, pero también le daba miedo. Aunque posiblemente ya lo estaban buscando.

-Está bien… me quedaré aquí. –Murmuró. –De todas formas quiero investigar un poco el lugar, ya sabes, quizás Nega dejó algo importante. Ya no me interesa tanto encontrarlo, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera dejado quizás me dé una pista o algo.

- _Tomate un descanso, amigo. Llámame cuando quieras habla. Hasta entonces._

-Adiós, Clyde. ¿Vendrás con el taxi? Me gustaría volver a-

La llamada cortó en ese momento.

-Adiós. –Lincoln suspiró y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Eso lo había hecho sentir un poco mejor, pero no cambiaba lo que había hecho, y que tendría que enfrentarse a Cristina tarde o temprano.

O a Ronnie Anne.

Pero por ahora sólo quería encontrar un baño y algo de comer.

-Supongo que mataré un poco de tiempo mirando el lugar.

Salió por la puerta.

* * *

 **NA: Sí, supongo que les debo una o dos pistas, pero creo que ya les di las suficientes. Lo demás puede ser deducido en los capítulos que están leyendo. ¿Todavía no lo saben? Algunos de ustedes se acercan a la verdad (quizás demasiado).**

 **Ahora bien, para que vean que soy bueno, les daré una pista final:**

 **-Aparece en otro de mis trabajos. (Ya puedo decir que se los entregué en charola de plata)**


	36. Chapter 36

.

.

.

 **El juego de Nega**

 **…**

 **Ve… lo que yo veo.**

 **Siente… lo que yo siento.**

 **Arde… como yo ardo.**

Nuevamente la imagen de Lucy acudió a su mente. Desde que comenzó a investigar el edificio de apartamentos se había encontrado con ese tipo de imágenes por todas las paredes. De noche no había podido ver bien el lugar, pero ahora que la luz se filtraba dentro del edificio, podía ver mejor las paredes y todos los mensajes que habían sido ocultados por el manto de la noche.

Era escalofriante.

Algunos mensajes estaban hechos a lápiz en el papel de algunos carteles y eran casi ilegibles, pero parecían haber sido hechos por adolecentes que buscaban probar su valor. Los que realmente le interesaban eran los que parecían más recientes:

 **Me duele la cabeza… es fascinante.**

Lincoln no veía como un dolor de cabeza podía ser fascinante.

 **El conejo se llamaba Bum-Bum, ¿Cierto? O quizás Bun-Bun. Ya no importa.**

Éste alteré un poco a Lincoln. ¿Hablaba de su Bun-Bun? Lincoln lo echaba mucho de menos. Todavía se despertaba por las noches con ganas de abrazarlo y dejar que sus problemas se desvanecieran. Ahora ese parecía ser el trabajo de Lily.

- _Lily._ –A Lincoln le gustaría poder abrazar a su hermanita bebé. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle besos y abrazos. – _Ahora me vería como a un cerdo._

Trató de no seguir pensando en eso y continuó explorando el lugar.

Los mensajes se volvían muy raros en algunas partes, incluso había algunos contradictorios, o tal vez los estaba confundiendo con palabras escritas por cualquier persona. Pero una cosa era segura, algunos de esos mensajes habían sido escritos por Nega.

 **Se dio cuenta. Lastima por él. Tendré que seguir practicando.**

El mensaje estaba escrito con rojo en la puerta del baño dentro de la habitación sin puerta de anoche. Lincoln trató de ignorarlo mientras terminaba su asunto. Curiosamente, ese pequeño baño parecía estar en mejor estado de lo que pensó, no había tanto moho y polvo acumulado como creyó. Pero todavía no había agua corriente.

Lincoln no tenía mucho que hacer a parte de vagar por el lugar y buscar mensajes, así que tomó algunas de las llaves de la pared del primer piso y se puso a investigar las habitaciones. No encontró mucho en la mayoría, pero había dos que habían demostrado estar sumamente limpias. Lincoln trató de buscar minuciosamente en ellas, pero no encontró nada más que una caja fuerte detrás de un cuadro roto en la más grande. Parecía algo de películas.

Había una pequeña nota pegada con cinta adhesiva en ella.

 **La curiosidad mató al gato.**

Lincoln sintió escalofríos de sólo leerla. Parecía ser algo reciente, y la letra era algo familiar para el peliblanco. Dio vuelta el papel en busca de algo más y se encontró con un segundo mensaje.

 **Y la satisfacción lo resucitó.**

Debajo había seis números simples.

-Este tipo está loco. –Lincoln comenzaba a sentirse como en un videojuego de búsqueda y terror. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo el lugar, y no sólo porque Nega claramente había hecho cosas ahí dentro. Era algo más, no podía saber que, pero sentía como si lo estuvieran observando. No podía evita sentir una gran cantidad de ojos que observaban fijamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Trató de limpiar sus pensamientos y comenzó a girar una perilla con números en la caja fuerte. Los números se habían vuelto borrosos con el tiempo, pero seguían siendo legibles. Lincoln tardó tres intentos antes de dar con la combinación adecuada y finalmente la caja se abrió parcialmente con un chirrido molesto.

Lincoln estuvo un minuto en dudas si debía abrirla. El recuerdo de Nega en la sala de cine aun estaba vivo en su mente. Se había prometido no seguir buscándolo desde entonces, y sin embargo estaba ahí, en un lugar que Nega pudo usar como base para algo. Podría decirse que todo el edificio podría ser de él. El refugio de un hombre loco, y que tiene recursos y parece obsesionado con él.

Lincoln tenía un poco de miedo de que encontraría.

Si veía un busto de él mismo con cabello real, saldría corriendo del edificio e iría directamente a la policía. Sí, quizás Cristina hizo bien en cambiarse de clase… y ahora le dio todavía más razones para temerle. De sólo pensar en ella podía sentir como toda su fuerza nuevamente lo abandonaba, ¿Por qué la había lastimado? Lincoln nunca se vio a si mismo como esa clase de chico.

Todos los datos de su anterior teléfono fueron transferidos al nuevo, por lo que esperó ver al menos un mensaje de Cristina, pero no había nada de ella. No podía culparla si no deseaba verlo nunca jamás en la vida.

Con resignación, abrió la caja fuerte.

Adentro de ella había una pequeña lonchera y una grabadora. Lincoln lo retiró todo con cuidado y lo puso sobre una mesa de madera en medio de la habitación. Parecía una vieja grabadora de casete, Luan tenía unas cuantas. A su hermana parecían gustarle un poco esas cosas retro. Lincoln la miró con más detalle y finalmente accionó el botón de reproducir.

- _Hola Lincoln, ¿Cómo dormiste? Supongo que no muy bien con ese problema de conciencia y eso. Si fuera tú, no me preocuparía mucho por Cristina, la chica siempre me pareció una puta de todas formas. Ahora, supongo que estarás enfadado por la mentira de "Ecos, Lincoln. Ecos", y más aun por "Me duele, Linky", sí, fue cruel, pero no pude resistirlo. Tenía que ver como reaccionarías ante alguien que te causó tanto dolor, y a la vez puedes seguir amando. Pero como dije, fue exactamente lo que esperaba._

La voz de Nega sonó tan distorsionada como siempre, y a la vez tenía esa pisca de familiaridad que Lincoln no podía descifrar. Presionó la grabadora con fuerza mientras escuchaba el casete. Escuchar esa voz comenzaba irritarlo profundamente.

- _El lugar en el que estás era conocido como Love, si suena a hotel de película porno, tuvieron muchos problemas para prosperar por eso. Fue clausurado desde que una mujer se volvió un poco loca y comenzó a dispararle a la gente después de degollar a sus dos hijos y un bebé; que miedo. Jajaja. Solo juego, pero es verdad que hubo unos cuantos crímenes ahí, aunque estaba más relacionado con la droga y la prostitución. Cuando la policía hizo una redada hace cincuenta años, el lugar fue clausurado. Ahora es la cuna de leyendas urbanas, cuentos de terror y pruebas de valor. En lo personal, no me gustó mucha la idea de que te quedaras aquí. Éste era mi refugio, ya sabes, mi hotel de la soledad, un lugar para darme un respiro lejos de todo, y la música del Krakatoa era buena. Pero como estúpidamente comenzaste a vagar por las noches sin rumbo fijo, no me quedó otra más que dirigirte a un lugar donde pudieras dormir sin miedo a que te despertaras en un montón de basura con sangre en el culo y un billete de dólar en el bolsillo._

Lincoln pensó en detener la grabación en ese momento y simplemente salir del cuarto, no quería seguir escuchando las palabras de Nega. Tenía cierta curiosidad, pero aun así… había algo que no le gustaba cada vez que lo escuchaba.

- _El caso es que no querías regresar con los Suárez, y no tenías un lugar donde pasar la noche. Así que te dirigí a un lugar seguro. ¡Es mejor que no me estés insultando, ese era mi único refugio en toda ésta puta ciudad! Lo siento. Aah, eso se sintió tan bien. Últimamente estoy experimentando sensaciones que había olvidado que tenía. ¿Quieres sentir alguna? Por todo el Love he escrito alguna que otra cosita, y ocultado otras. Tómalo como un pequeño juego para distraerte mientras estés aquí. ¿Te gustan los juegos Lincoln- Oh, espera. Hace tiempo que no hago esto._

Hubo una pausa y Lincoln escuchó risas y murmullos a lo lejos. Nega parecía estar discutiendo algo.

- _Quiero jugar un juego. Las reglas, son simples: hay tres tesoros ocultos en el Love, si los encuentras, quizás puedas entender un poco más de mí. Aunque lo dudo mucho, ni siquiera puedes entenderte a ti mismo, ¿Cómo puedes esperar entenderme a mí? Ni yo mismo lo hago ahora. Quizás nadie nunca se entiende a si mismo, y yo tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre muchas cosas… Diablos, me salí del personaje, como sea. La primera pista está en la lonchera sobre la mesa. Una vez que la abras comenzará el juego, no hay límite de tiempo, y no tendrás que preocuparte por perder la vida. No es más que un simple juego. Vivir o morir, Lincoln. Vivir o morir. No, espera otra vez, olvida eso de morir. Diablos, soy malo para esto. Diviértete._

La grabación terminó y Lincoln la tiró aun lado sin importarle que la grabadora se dañara o rompiera, de todas formas no era suya. Se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa y puso la lonchera frente a su cara. ¿Debería abrirla? No había realmente razones para hacerlo, ya no. Y no quería tener nada que ver con los juegos de un loco.

Sólo quería irse a casa y meterse a la cama. A su casa.

Pero ya no tenía casa. Y después de lo que le hizo a Cristina podía decir que estaba en la calle. Al menos aun tenía a Clyde de su parte, ¿Y Ronnie Anne? Todavía no tenía agallas para llamarla y contarle la verdad, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo. De todas formas se enteraría cuando la policía fuera por él, era mejor escucharlo de sus propios labios antes de que eso pasara.

-Cuando siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer esto. –Acercó la lonchera más hacia si mismo. Algo así no pudo haber sido hecho en un solo día. Nega mencionó que el lugar era su refugio, y por las locuras escritas en las paredes podía creer que era verdad. ¿Pero el pequeño juego de ahora? Algo así tuvo que tomar más tiempo, y por la grabación oculta y la mención del asunto con Cristina, Nega tenía que saber lo que pasó, y al a vez que estaba vagando por las calles, y en que parte de la ciudad se encontraba. ¿Cómo diablos pudo hacer todo esto en tan poco tiempo? –No puede ser una sola persona. –Lincoln ya podía dar por confirmadas esas sospechas. ¿Pero que podrían querer un grupo de locos de él?

Con un suspiró abrió la lonchera.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Jugará Lincoln al juego de Nega? ¿Qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Nega en estos momentos? ¿Cómo afectará su relación con Cristina lo que ha hecho? ¿Se lo dirá todo a Ronnie Anne? ¿Cómo es la vida de las hermanas Loud en estos momentos? ¿Qué pasa con las hermanas menores? Pero más importante que todo lo anterior, ¿Qué pasará con Lily?**

 **Todo esto y más próximamente en Llamadas, no le quiten los ojos de encima a ese bebé.**


	37. Chapter 37

.

.

.

 **La ignorancia adolescente**

 **…**

Lori había tenido el peor mes de toda su vida. No sólo su relación con Bobby estaba pendiendo de un hilo, pero también sus padres habían sido detenidos, sus hermanas separadas, y todo la ciudad parecía odiarlas. O eso es lo que sentía. Desde que se reveló aquel video que parecía haber convertido a Lynn en una paria para la sociedad, las cosas se habían ido a peor en toda la casa.

Por la mañana de vez en cuando encontraban letreros de "La peor familia del mundo", pegados en la puerta y había tenido que cerrar sus redes sociales para evitar el centenar de mensajes insultantes y despreciativos que le llegaban. Lo peor de todo llegó cuando la policía se presentó en la casa y se la llevaron a ella y a su hermana Leni para interrogarlas sobre el trato de Lincoln. Con Leni la tuvieron más fácil al darse cuenta de que ella no era precisamente la linterna más brillante, pero aun así las palabras de la policía le pegaron duro.

Luego fue su turno… y las cosas fueron un desastre.

La única excusa que pudo dar sobre su comportamiento fue que esperaba que las cosas terminaran por si mismas, como siempre sucedía. No supo que decir cuando los oficiales mencionaron el daño emocional o confianza de Lincoln. Sí, Lori podía ver ahora que las cosas eran peores de lo que las vio antes, pero nunca… Había estado demasiado distraída para ver nada de eso.

-¿Hablando por teléfono? –Uno de los oficiales le preguntó. –¿Con tú novio? ¿Preferiste hablar con tú novio en lugar de cuidar a tu hermano pequeño? –Pareció verla con desaprobación total. –¿Por qué los adolescentes de hoy le hacen más caso a los teléfonos que a su propia familia?

-Yo sólo… Mire, estás cosas son muy comunes aquí-

-¿Es común abusar de tú hermano pequeño?

-¡No! –Lori negó con fuerza. –Las cosas jamás fueron tan lejos. Siempre lo solucionábamos juntos, y finalmente comíamos pizza y nos reíamos, como una familia. La familia es muy importante en la casa. Lo juro.

-Y si tú familia es tan unida y se quiere tanto, ¿Cómo terminó Lincoln excluida de ella y durmiendo en el patio? ¿O usando un traje de ardilla bajo amenaza? Cualquiera podía ver que tú familia era unida, ¿Cómo terminaron así?

Lori no tenía una respuesta para eso. Ver a Lincoln con el traje de ardilla se convirtió en algo normal para ella. Simplemente no le dio importancia. Lo que el oficial frente a ella le preguntó tenía sentido, ¿Cuándo cambió todo? ¿Cuándo dejaron atrás todas sus creencias de amor familiar? Lori no sabía que pasó… sólo pasó.

-Miren… Amo a mi hermano, ¿Bien? Sí, a veces le grito y lo amenazo, pero son cosas de hermanos. –Siempre se estaban gritando y diciendo que eran los peores hermanos y eso, pero nada que fuera serio. –Yo… Lamento todo esto. Nunca creí que nuestros padres pudieran hacer algo como eso por una estúpida teoría. Sí, yo también lo creí en su momento, pero después me pareció otra tontería más de la casa. Estas cosas suelen pasar muy rápido. –Respiró hondo, se sentía mareada en esa sala. –Lo extraño, y lamento todo lo que hice, o no hice. En serio. –Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. –Quizás todas estemos pagando ahora por eso. Ustedes nos separaron, nuestros padres a la cárcel, y nos quitaron a Lily. Es lo justo, pero lo amamos, realmente lo hacemos.

-Tienen una forma muy particular de demostrar su amor. –El policía frente a ella dijo sin piedad. No le agradaban esos policías, la miraban de forma muy dura. Ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a sus palabras, todo lo que buscaban eran los hechos. –¿Sabes que podrías quedar detenida, Lori Loud?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? –Lori sintió un terrible miedo al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que sus padres habían sido directamente responsables, pero no creyó que ella pudiera ser acusada también.

-Tienes edad suficiente para ser responsable de tus propias acciones, y eres la responsable de cuidar a los menores en la casa cuando tus padres no están. Y en lugar de hacer algo preferiste ignorarlo, incluso continuaste con el abuso cuando tus padres no estaban.

-¡No! Yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a Lincoln.

-¿No? Tú hermanita Leni en estos momentos está soltando la sopa en la otra sala. –El otro policía le sonrió con crueldad. –Nos está diciendo como seguiste forzando a Lincoln a usar ese traje dentro de la casa cuando tus padres no estaban, como resguardabas detrás de la puerta del baño a esperar a que el niño terminara sólo para volver a ponerle un candado entre la cabeza y el cuerpo. Nos está diciendo todo.

-¿Leni? ¿Ella sigue aquí? Pero dijeron qué-

-Dijimos que no era apta para interrogatorio. Nunca dijimos que no la interrogaríamos. Pusimos a una especialista en niños para tomar su declaración. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al espejo doble. –Está tomando chocolate caliente en una sala repleta de peluches, y conversando amablemente con ella. Así que será mejor que nos digas todo, Lori. Quizás podrías llegar a un trato si nos confiesas el origen del abuso. Ya tenemos los… testimonios de tus padres, pero son tan ridículos que parece mentira.

-Sí, esos dos casi parecen rogar por ir a prisión por cargos de abuso y negligencia infantil. –El primer oficial dijo mientras se apoyaba un poco sobre la mesa. –Tendrías que escuchar la grabación. ¿Una niña de cuatro años hizo una teoría? Sí, la niña parece ser muy lista, y hemos escuchado de su nombre. ¿Pero la buena suerte? Que idiotez.

Lori podía estar de acuerdo ahora. Quizás tendría que haber hablado más con Lisa en ese tiempo. Preguntarle si había posibilidades de que se hubiera equivocado o algo, quizás un pequeño error. O decirle lo tonto que sonaba todo eso de la buena suerte.

-Por favor, ya estamos sufriendo en casa. –Lori comenzó a llorar. –Mi hermanita ya ni siquiera va a la escuela, y se la pasa encerrada en su habitación todo el tiempo. A ella le gustaban mucho los deportes, pero ahora ni siquiera sale. Y… y Leni, ella no puede parar de llorar por lo que hizo. Extraña mucho a Lincoln y a Lily… –Se limpió un poco los ojos. –Luan solía ser toda risas, pero ahora sólo puede ver sus videos y ponerse a llorar. Y Luna ya no compone canciones, ella era muy buena, y le gustaba mucho tocar la guitarra. Todos estam-

El segundo oficial se acercó a la mesa y la golpeó con fuerza. Lori se estremeció ante ese sonido fuerte y a la vez hueco.

-Eso no nos interesa en lo más mínimo, Lori Loud. Ustedes debieron saber que lo que hicieron es un crimen, pero en lugar de eso lo ignoraron todo, y ahora pagan las consecuencias. –Le gritó. –Queremos hechos. ¿Entiendes? ¿Queremos el inicio de todo? ¿Cómo fue que Lincoln Loud terminó durmiendo en el patio? ¡Queremos el origen del abuso!

-¡No lo sé! ¿Bien? No sé cómo terminó todo así. Un día comenzó a correr el rumor de que Lincoln daba mala suerte y… y él lo apoyó. –Lori recordó eso, y recordó la forma en que todos comenzaban a dejarlo sólo. Ella también llegó a creerlo en ese momento. –Cuando lo sacamos de casa dijo que todo era una mentira para tener tiempo a solas… pero no le creímos y…

-Lo sacaron a patadas de la casa, y vendieron sus cosas. ¿Pero el inicio? Como inició ese rumor.

-Lincoln lo inició… para estar solo.

-Entonces es culpa de Lincoln.

-¡No! –Lori gritó. –Lincoln sólo quería estar sólo. No le veo nada de malo, a mí también me gusta tener tiempo para mí. Y así podría estar con mi Bobby-pu-hem, quiero decir, mi novio Roberto. Lincoln sólo…

-¿Comenzó el rumor equivocado? –El oficial continuó. –Quizás debió quedarse callado y olvidarse de tener tiempo a solas. Sólo tiene once años, ¿En que usaría ese tiempo? No es más que un niño idiota, ¿No?

-¡No lo es! –Lori le gritó.

-¡¿Entonces como terminó así?! ¡¿Cómo terminaron tus padres perdiendo la custodia?!

-¿Perdieron la custodia? –Lori lo miró con la boca abierta y las lágrimas ya cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Sí. –El primer oficial mencionó. –Servicios infantiles trabaja rápido, especialmente cuando hay tantos testigos y evidencias. Tenemos grabaciones de Lincoln usando ese traje de ardilla por toda la ciudad, incluso una muy interesante donde lo dejan abandonado en esa Van con el traje puesto y muriéndose de calor mientras ustedes se divierten en el centro comercial. –Se acercó un poco a Lori. –Y testimonios de sus maestros y compañeros. ¿Crees que servicios infantiles permitiría que tus padres conservaran la custodia?

Lori se quedó sin habla ante lo que escuchaba. –¿Lincoln ya no es… parte de la familia? –La voz de Lori se había roto, y todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas. –¿Lo perdimos?

-Sí. Y si quieres hacer algo por él, entonces te recomendamos que comiences a hablar, Lori.

Lori apenas podía escucharlo. La imagen de ese bebé de cabello blanco al que solía dar helado y acunarlo no dejaba de recorrer su mente. ¿Lo perdieron? ¿Realmente perdieron a Lincoln?

-Lori. –El oficial continuó. –Pareces una buena chica, y creo que realmente estas arrepentida por toda la situación. Sí nos dices lo que queremos saber, entonces te daremos la oportunidad de hablar con tú hermanito otra vez.

-¿Eh? –Lori lo miró fijamente. –¿Podré ver a Lincoln?

-No le des esa oportunidad. Ella no se la merece. –Su compañero habló con fuerza. –Se merece pudrirse en una prisión junto a su familia.

-Michel. –El oficial lo miró fijamente. –Sólo mírala. La chica está destrozada. Ella merece otra oportunidad. Merece ver a su hermano y decirle cuanto lo ama y lo arrepentida que está. ¿No podríamos dársela?

-No parece que la merezca. Apuesto cualquier cosa a que no sabe ni cómo empezó todo. No parece alguien que se preocupe por su familia.

-¡Lo hago! –Lori gritó. –Me preocupan. Los amo a todos, y tengo miedo por mamá y papá, y por Lincoln. Y mis hermanas, ¿Qué pasará con ellas? Me importan.

El oficial comenzó a aplaudir. –Buena actuación, casi y me lo creí.

-¡Suficiente! –Su compañero gritó. –Mira Lori, sólo dinos como inició todo. Comienza desde el principio, y te permitiremos llamar a tú hermano. ¿Está bien?

Lori parecía dudosa mientras los miraba. El oficial frente a ella parecía haberse vuelto amable, pero el otro la miraba como si quisiera golpearla.

-¿No meteré en problemas a mis hermanas?

El oficial suspiró. –Eso depende, ¿Tiene algo que ver con alguna de ellas? A menos que sea un abuso directo, entonces no tienes que tener miedo.

-No… Creo que no. Yo… Sólo pasó por el rumor. Eso es todo. ¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué pasará con ellos si les digo?

-Quizás los ayudes. Déjanos entenderlo todo. Pero tiene que ser la verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes que no mentirá, Sebastián?

-No lo haré. Sólo quiero que esto terminé. Por favor, déjenme ver a Lincoln. –Todo lo que quería ahora era ver la sonrisa de su hermanito otra vez.

-Podrás hablar con él, pero antes… –Le acercó un block notas. –Comienza.

Lori respiró con dificultad antes de recobrar el control, y comenzó a relatarlo todo.

-Bueno… todo comenzó cuando Lynn tuvo su juego de softball…

* * *

-¿Un juego de Softball comenzó todo esto? Que locura. –Michel se burló mientras bebía un poco de café.

-Casi no se puede creer, compañero. Pero hay gente así. –Para Sebastián esto era muy triste. Una familia tan grande con tan altos valores haciendo algo como esto.

-Todavía nos falta el testimonio de la otra. Por ahora todo lo que hace es llorar y pedir ver a su hermano. Parece que la táctica no funcionará con ella.

Leni solo había podido llorar mientras confundía las palabras de los oficiales. Al final tuvieron que recurrir a una experta en niños para poder sacarle algo útil.

-La chica es más una niña con tetas. ¿Qué tiene en esa cabeza? Quizás esté fingiendo.

-Nah, demasiado real. –Michel mencionó. –¿Le daremos la llamada a la chica Loud? –Michel recordó las palabras de Sebastián. Dada la orden de restricción, no creyó que eso fuera realmente posible. –Me dio un poco de lastima la chica.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza. –Imposible, la ley es la ley. Marcaré el teléfono de mi departamento y la dejaré llorar contra el sonido de llamada.

-Un poco cruel, ¿No cree?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea para conseguir su apoyo? Necesito que crea que puede confiar en mí por si oculta algo. –Resopló. –Pero sí, es cruel. Maldición, a veces no me gusta ser policía. Esta chica sólo es culpable de ser una adolecente común y corriente.

-Es nuestro trabajo. Vamos, ya le dimos tiempo suficiente para escribir una declaración. –Michel terminó su café y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Mencionaremos el asunto de Rick y la bebé?

-No. Por ahora no parece que tenga nada que ver. Y ese es el caso de Simón y Guillermo. Dejemos que ellos se ocupen por ahora.

Así, los dos oficiales se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

 **NA: Tarde o temprano, Lori y Leni tendrían que estar frente a los reflectores de la policía. Ellas eran las mayores, y supuestamente tendrían que saber cómo inició todo esto. A Leni tuvieron que tratarla como una niña, pero al menos Lori soltó toda la sopa, creyendo que podría hablar con Lincoln, y quizás ayudar a sus padres.**

 **Ya saben lo que dicen: "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras", y las cámaras que hay por la ciudad y en el centro comercial dan testimonio de eso. Todo el caso de Lincoln está lleno de evidencia y testimonios, resulta un poco increíble que las cosas continuaran tanto tiempo cuando las pruebas eran tan claras. Pero así es el mundo.**


	38. Chapter 38

.

.

.

 **El primer tesoro**

 **…**

 **Hace tiempo intenté llevar un diario. Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero al menos quería anotar los eventos más importantes de mi vida. Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en un simple cuadernillo de notas. Simplemente anotaba algunos eventos cuando despertaba y luego lo dejaba tirado.**

 **Finalmente no me importó nada más.**

 **Todavía lo hago de vez en cuando. ¿Has visto las notas por todo el Love? Sí, ya lo has hecho, al menos la del baño y las paredes; la del baño fue la última que escribí. Encuentra la primera, y encontrarás el tesoro.**

Lincoln sujetó la nota con cuidado mientras la leía. No podía encontrarle un sentido adecuado, había pasado por una gran cantidad de notas escritas por todas las paredes del Love, pero ninguna que indicara ser la primera. Todas ellas parecían llevar un tiempo, y estaban escritas con un marcador permanente rojo. Era algo perturbador si se las imaginaba por la noche, pero no había tenido tiempo para verlas en ese entonces, había estado demasiado preocupado por Lisa.

Dejó la nota aun lado y miró el contenido de la caja: un pequeño pack con sándwiches y algo de beber. Lincoln no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que los vio. No estaba seguro de si sería correcto comer algo que le dejó un loco, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Pasar hambre lo hacía recordar los días que pasó durmiendo en la caseta del perro…

Con un suspiró abrió el pack y comenzó a comer.

* * *

-La primera nota. ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre eso en este lugar? –Lincoln comenzó su búsqueda en el primer piso. Había encontrado muchas notas, pero ninguna que parecía ser la primera. Todas ellas estaban escritas en las paredes y algunas eran demasiado viejas, o ilegibles como para ser de Nega. Otras usaban palabras que él no necesitaba conocer.

Había estado observando las paredes de los pasillos y las habitaciones, no había muchas en el primer piso; a parte de las dos grandes, sólo había otras dos más pequeñas, y no tenían nada. En el segundo había seis habitaciones medianas, y en el tercero había dos grandes, una pequeña, y la que utilizó anoche. También estaban las habitaciones del personal, y las distintas salas, eso y una puerta cerrada con candado que parecía dar al sótano. Lincoln todavía no había bajado al sótano, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Le daba mucho miedo, y había ruidos raros detrás de esa puerta.

 **Hace una semana fuimos al cine. La película era mala. No, ya no existe.**

Esa nota estaba escrita sobre la pared de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Lincoln la leyó con cuidado esperando encontrarle algún sentido, pero no le dio ninguno más del que ya demostraba tener. Era tan aleatoria y extraña como las otras. Algunas notas como esa parecían ser simples recordatorios, otras estaban escritas a lo que le gustaba llamar "estilo Lucy", lo hacían estremecerse. La mayoría simplemente no tenían sentido.

Comenzó su búsqueda por el segundo piso. Parece que las notas de Nega estaban todas hechas con marcador rojo, algunas a lápiz sobre distintos carteles o pedazos de papel que había pegados por ahí. Por ahora, Lincoln no podía encontrar nada que demostrara ser la primera nota de Nega.

Lincoln trató de darle otro sentido a la pista de Nega, pero no pudo. Todo lo que Nega quería es que encontrara la primera nota que hizo al llegar al Love.

 **Yo soy yo. Yo soy yo. Yo soy yo.** **¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no alguien más? Ya no importa. ¿Yo soy yo? Ya no hay un yo. Sólo yo.**

Esa nota no tenía sentido, y a Lincoln le daba migraña verla. Nuevamente podía sentir docenas de ojos viéndolo fijamente. Era como si todo el edificio estuviera repleto de ojos que se abren y se cierran en las paredes cada vez que él les da la espalda.

 **Los veo.**

Ésa sensación empeoró cuando leyó aquella nota escrita a lápiz en un pedazo de papel casi destrozado pegado a la pared. Comenzaba a sentir un poco de frío, quizás debería regresar a aquella habitación del tercer piso para descansar un poco. Debía de llevar casi una hora buscando con cuidado por todas las paredes. Aun le faltaba la mayor parte del segundo piso y el tercero. No le vendría mal tomar un descanso.

El sonido de llamada de su teléfono lo paralizó en cuando estaba regresando a las escaleras. Era el mismo sonido por defecto que el anterior. Quizás debería cambiarlo, ya comenzaba a volverse algo molesto.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y todo el miedo del día anterior comenzó a regresar a su cuerpo al ver el nombre de Cristina en la pantalla.

-¿Cristina? No. No puedes llamarme, no después de lo que te hice. –O tal vez quería insultarlo, o saber donde estaba para darle el aviso a la policía. –Maldición. No puedo. No puedo hablarte ahora. –Lincoln aun podía sentir las manos de Cristina tratando de alejarlo mientras la retenía con fuerza. –Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Cristina. –Con dedos temblorosos presionó el botón de ignorar llamada. Quizás no le hubiera contestado ella, quizás hubiera escuchado la voz familiar de alguno de los policías de antes, aun así, no quería arriesgarse a nada.

No pasó medio minuto antes de que el teléfono volviera a sonar. Lincoln volvió a sacarlo y nuevamente apareció en nombre de Cristina en él.

-Maldición, ya basta. –Volvió a ignorarlo. ¿Debería apagarlo? No quería hablar con nadie de todas formas.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos, y lo que le llegó a Lincoln fue el sonido de un mensaje entrante. Lincoln no tenía que verlo para saber que era de Cristina. Tenía demasiado miedo para abrirlo, y por alguna razón no se atrevía a apagar el teléfono.

Recibió tres mensajes más antes de que el teléfono dejara de sonar.

En lugar de descansar, decidió seguir con su búsqueda.

* * *

Ya estaba viendo todo el tercer piso cuando encontró algunas notas que habían sido escritas en el piso. Todas ellas estaban escritas con marcador rojo.

 **Es mi oportunidad.**

Lincoln comenzó a seguir el pequeño recorrido de palabras.

 **¡Es mí derecho!**

Algunas de ellas le parecían familiares. Le recordó a los mensajes ocultos entre los signos de puntuación en los mensajes que Nega le mandaba al teléfono.

 **Estoy cansado.**

Algunas frases parecían ser lastimeras y escritas con desesperación.

 **Tengo miedo. Es fantástico.**

Otras parecían ser una completa locura.

 **Tan diferente. Tan diferente. Tan diferente. Tan diferente.**

Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en un pequeño camino que se desviaba hacia las paredes de un lado a otro. ¿A dónde se dirigían? Lincoln las siguió hasta una ventana del pasillo. Había un pequeño papel pegado en ella.

 **¿Cuántas veces habré saltado?**

Lincoln miró la ventana y vio un pequeño callejón afuera. Pudo ver a un perro viejo dormido entre la basura, o quizás estuviera muerto. Lincoln no podría saberlo. Miró su reflejo por el vidrio, y se dio cuenta de un hilo rojo que salía desde su nariz. Se pasó la mano debajo de la nariz y miró la sangre por un momento. Ayer también le sangraba la nariz. Lincoln agitó la mano para desprenderse de la sangre y abrió la ventana. Quizás pudiera encontrar algo si miraba afuera.

Sacó la cabeza con cuidado y apoyándose fuerte por los bordes. Sintió un poco de vértigo al ver hacia abajo, estaba realmente alto. Intentó mirar alrededor mientras buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser un "tesoro", pero no encontró nada más que otras ventanas y los callejones. Por pura curiosidad miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con una pequeña caja que colgaba de una fina cuerda en un pequeño poste sobre su cabeza. Tendrían que haberse parado en la ventana para llegar tan alto, a Lincoln le daba miedo de sólo pensarlo.

Tomó la caja con cuidado y con algo de pánico le dio un fuerte tirón. El nudo parecía ser frágil, porque la caja se soltó al primer intento. El tirón le trajo un sentimiento de miedo y casi dejó caer la caja, pero pudo recuperarse a tiempo para volver a meter los brazos y la cabeza dentro del edificio.

Con un suspiro miró la nota que antes había estado pegada a la ventana.

 **¿Cuántas veces habré saltado?**

¿Ese fue el primer mensaje de Nega? Lincoln no le vio ningún sentido. Tampoco tendría que creer todo lo que un loco escribe. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y regresó a la habitación.

* * *

No podía negar que se sentía un poco más relajado en ese pequeño cuarto. Le recordaba mucho a su habitación en casa, claro, antes de que vendieran todas sus cosas y lo dejaran muriendo de frío en el piso. Al final, tuvo que aprender a dormir dentro del traje de ardilla para no morir congelado.

-No necesito recordar eso.

Puso la caja con cuidado sobre la mesa y la examinó un poco. ¿Qué podría contener? Tomando en cuenta quien la había dejado, podría ser cualquier cosa. Incluso alguna parte de cuerpo amputada. Hizo una mueca, ese pensamiento le trajo más preocupación que antes mientras veía la caja. No sabía si debería abrirla. Lincoln tenía curiosidad de que era lo que Nega quería de él, pero le daba miedo descubrirlo.

- _De todas formas lo haré al final._ –Si Nega cumple su palabra, entonces se verían un mes después del juicio de sus padres. Si es que había juicio después de lo que hizo. – _Sólo faltan tres semanas para que ese día llegue._ –En ese momento el tiempo le pareció demasiado corto.

-Tengo que hacer esto.

Con su respiración cortada, abrió la caja de Nega.

* * *

Simón podía ver que Cristina se sentía muy incómoda al hablar de Lincoln. La chica se removía en el asiento y temblaba un poco, parecía que algo grave había pasado entre ellos, pero Cristina no quería tocar el tema.

Todo lo que Simón sabía era que los dos habían salido el día de ayer, y luego se habían separado en el parque después de ver a una de sus hermanas. Hasta donde sabía, no había habido contacto con ella, pero Lincoln pareció deprimirse mucho cuando la vio. Luego se separaron corriendo. Eso es lo que Cristina le había dicho.

Estaba mintiendo, no hacía falta adiestramiento policía para saber eso.

Algo había pasado, y Lincoln Loud no había regresado a la residencia Suárez anoche. Y ahora estaba desaparecido. Había algunas patrullas buscando por su antiguo barrio y alrededor del parque. Un niño de cabello de nieve no podía pasar desapercibido por siempre.

-Cristina, sé que algo pasó en ese parque. No tienes que tener miedo. ¿Pasó algo con la hermana de Lincoln? ¿Hubo alguna discusión o algún altercado físico?

-N-no. –Cristina negó rápidamente. Su cara se había tornado algo pálida y abrazó un poco su cuerpo. –Sólo… no lo sé, ¿Bien?

-Oficial, ¿Es esto necesario? Mi hija ya le dijo lo que pasó. Quizás debería interrogar a sus hermanas, esas chicas no pueden estar bien de la cabeza. –Susana se sentó junto a su hija y la abrazó. La niña pareció recuperarse un poco al estar en los brazos de su madre.

-Lo siento, pero necesito llenar todos los espacios. –Simón se aclaró la garganta. –Tenemos razones para sospechar que la persona que denuncio el abuso pueda estar… obsesionado de alguna forma con Lincoln Loud. No estamos seguros de a qué grado, pero ha habido ciertos acontecimientos que podrían indicar la presencia de que alguien sospechoso podría estar rondándolo.

-Por Dios. ¿Qué está diciendo? –Susana se cubrió la boca con espanto ante las palabras de Simón. Cristina se sujetó fuerte al brazo de su madre, se le veía más preocupada que asustada. –¿Quiere decir qué alguien está acosando a Lincoln?

-No estamos seguros, pero han ocurrido ciertos acontecimientos…

-¿Cómo el asunto con la pequeña Lily? –Susana se aventuró a decir.

-…No. –Mintió. No había razones para asustar a una familia, mucho menos cuando había una niña presente. –Pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sea un riesgo para su seguridad. –Simón miró hacia la puerta de la casa. Habían colocado algunas patrullas en cubierto y algunas cámaras para garantizar la seguridad de toda la familia. –Todavía no estamos seguros de nada, pero estamos interrogando a las personas cercanas a Lincoln para ver si saben algo del tema.

-¿Alguien trata de lastimar a Lincoln? –Cristina preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

-No lo creemos. Pero todo parece estar relacionado con él de alguna forma. –No sabía si debía decir mucho o no, pero necesitaba que Cristina se abriera y le contara lo que estaba ocultando. –Su hermana menor, Lisa Loud, parece estar perdida desde el día de ayer. Todo lo que se sabe es que tomó un autobús directo aquí, y de ahí no se sabe sobre su paradero. Estamos tratando de llevar el caso con discreción, incluso entre sus familiares. –Uno nunca sabía quién podía estar involucrado, así que le pidieron a Ruth que tratara de guardar silencio hasta que supieran algo. –Por eso… –Se encorvó un poco en la silla. –Cristina, si hay algo más que quieras decir, podrías sernos útil.

Cristina retrocedió un poco mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras. Parecía dudosa.

-Oficial, lo que me dice es terrible, pero está asustando a mi hija. –Abrazó más fuerte a Cristina. –Y a mí también si quiere mi opinión.

-Lo lamento. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ustedes, pero no teníamos ni idea de que las cosas pudieran llegar hasta este punto cuando el caso empezó. –Nunca creyeron que un caso de abuso infantil pudiera crecer así. Alguien en las calles parecía estar matando personas relacionadas con la familia Loud. –Puedo asegurarle de que usted y toda su familia están totalmente a salvo.

-¡Wincoln!

Una pequeña bebé entró gateando. Estaba usando un vestido amarillo que fue forzado en su cuerpo por Susana, y tenía una sonaja en su mano. Se acercó hacia las tres personas en la sala. –Giego Wincoln. ¡Winclon! –Gritó fuerte.

-Lily, tranquila. Lincoln estará bien. –Susana se separó de Cristina y levantó a Lily en sus brazos. –La pequeña ha estado muy alterada desde que su hermano no regresó anoche, y creo que ya a pasado por mucho para tener que escuchar esto oficial.

-Lo lamento. –Se levantó. –Creo que lo mejor será que me una a la búsqueda. –Sacó una libreta y comenzó a escribir su número personal. –Cristina, si sabes algo, o quieres hablar de algo, ¿Podrías llamarme? –Le tendió el número a Cristina.

Cristina miró el pedazo de papel con dudas antes de tomarlo.

-Lincoln… ¿Estará bien?

Simón dejó salir una sonrisa fingida, algo que había aprendido a dominar con el tiempo. –Sobrevivió a una familia abusiva, creo que estará bien.

-…No era como él.

-¿Disculpa?

Cristina presionó con fuerza el pedazo de papel y llevó sus puños sobre sus rodillas. –No era como Lincoln. –Dijo con algo de esfuerzo. –Era diferente. Al principio era él, pero luego ya no.

Simón se arrodilló hasta estar a la misma altura que Cristina. –Cristina, ¿Algo malo pasó… con Lincoln? ¿Te lastimó de alguna forma? –Levantó la mano para impedir que Susana pudiera interrumpirlos.

-No. Lincoln no. –Dijo un poco alterada. –No era Lincoln, creo. No lo sé. Era diferente. Comenzó a actuar diferente… desesperado, y su nariz estaba sangrando mucho. –Se estremeció un poco. –Me dio miedo.

-¿Su nariz estaba sangrando? –Simón preguntó. –¿Pasó algo malo con Lincoln, Cristina? ¿Qué hizo Lincoln en ese momento?

-…Fue violento.

-Cristina. –Susana se acercó preocupada. Pero nuevamente Simón la detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

-¿Qué tan violento? ¿Qué te hizo, Cristina? –Cristina pareció temblar cuando le preguntó eso. –Está bien, soy policía, mi deber es proteger a las niñas lindas como tú. Dímelo, por favor.

La boca de Cristina tembló mientras la abría. -…Nos besamos.

Simón levantó una ceja al escuchar eso, Susana no supo que decir, y Lily entrecerró los ojos mientras presionaba más fuerte su sonaja.

-¿Se besaron?

-¿Se besaron? ¿Tú primer beso? Oh, Cristina. Eso es tan lindo. –Susana sonrió mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su hija. Pero nuevamente fue detenida por Simón, esta vez algo exasperado.

-No terminó bien, ¿Verdad? ¿Trató de hacerte algo más?

-No. –Cristina lo miró con seriedad. –Nada. Nos besamos, y Lincoln comenzó a llorar mientras… mientras me presionaba fuerte. Creo que algo le dolía… fue cuando su nariz comenzó a sangrar. Algo malo le estaba pasando… –Hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. –Me asusté y corrí.

-¿Eso es todo, Cristina?

Cristina no respondió, sólo se mordió el labio inferior y se negó a hacer contacto visual mientras cerraba más fuerte sus piernas y presionaba su vestido con fuerza.

-Oficial, por favor. Está incomodando a mi hija. –Susana se acercó un poco más, y esta vez no se detendría ante una simple señal. –Creo que ya nos ha asustado lo suficiente, tendré que pedirle que se retire.

Simón resopló mientras se levantaba.

-Lamento haberlos incomodado, sólo quería ponerlos sobre aviso. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, mientras tanto manténganse atentas ante cualquier persona sospechosa.

-Lo estaremos, ahora, por favor. –Señaló la puerta con una mano.

Antes de irse miró a Cristina otra vez. –No pierdas mi número. Y avísenme si saben algo sobre Lincoln.

Cristina asintió sin verlo.

* * *

 **NA: El juego continúa y la policía ya está buscando a Lincoln, aunque no por las razones que Lincoln puede creer. Hablando de Lincoln, parece que encontró el primer tesoro de Nega. ¿Qué contendrá aquella pequeña caja?**


	39. Chapter 39

.

.

.

 **El segundo tesoro**

 **…**

Lincoln retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Podía sentir como sus piernas estaban a punto de ceder por su propio peso, apenas logró mantener el equilibrio cuando toda la habitación comenzó a girar. Con esfuerzo se acercó nuevamente a la mesa y se apoyó en ella mientras miraba el objeto dentro de aquella caja. Quería negarlo. Fingir que sólo era otra horrible pesadilla. No podía ser así. No tendría que estar ahí.

-No. No. –Lincoln jadeó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer dentro de la pequeña caja. –…Bun-Bun.

La cabeza cortada de Bun-Bun estaba dentro de la caja. Parte del relleno parecía haberse salido de la cabeza decapitada, posiblemente por los movimientos tan torpes de Lincoln al recogerla. Lincoln no pudo aguatar ver a su amigo de peluche así y cayó de rodillas mientras seguía sujetándose a la mesa.

Bun-Bun. Su primer amigo y compañero desde que era niño. Sus hermanas podrían pensar que era algo infantil y estúpido, quizás que no quedaba bien que un chico estuviera tan apegado a un conejo de peluche. Pero Bun-Bun era algo más. Bun-Bun fue su protector cuando estaba asustado, le brindaba cariño y amor cuando dormía por las noches. Bun-Bun fue el símbolo de su inocencia, el mejor amigo que podría tener.

A Lincoln le daba igual que lo consideraran infantil, o un niño idiota. Incluso podría soportar que todos en el mundo lo llamaran patético siempre y cuando tuviera a Bun-Bun entre sus brazos. Pero… pero ya no…

Lincoln estuvo llorando así por unos minutos antes de encontrar la fuerza para levantarse. Le costó un poco de esfuerzo volver a ver la cabeza cortada de su amigo de peluche. Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados le causaban mucha molestia, se limpió lo mejor que pudo y respiró con fuerza mientras seguía mirando fijamente a Bun-Bun.

-Bun-Bun, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, amigo? –Lincoln tomó la cabeza con cuidado entre sus manos. –¿Estás bien? Tranquilo, sé que puedo repararte. Sólo necesito el resto de tú cuerpo y un poco de hilo. –Le sonrió de forma lastimera. –Así que no tengas miedo… –Volvió a sentir las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. –Te vas a curar, Bun-Bun. –Abrazó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Miró hacia la caja, y vio con rabia otra de las notas de Nega. Lincoln sólo quería hacerla una bola y tirarla contra la esquina. ¿Éste era el tesoro que quería que encontrara? ¿La cabeza de su Bun-Bun? ¿Qué tenía que ver Bun-Bun con entenderlo? ¡Nada! Lincoln nunca creyó que pudiera sentirse tan enfadado y enfermo como ahora. Bun-Bun fue quien evitó que se volviera loco cuando el asunto de la suerte explotó, y había tenido esperanzas de que incluso pudiera ser su salvación ahora, si lograba recuperarlo. Pero ahora…

-Bun-Bun, necesito que duermas un poco aquí. ¿Está bien? –Puso la cabeza de su amigo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. –Es un poco pequeño, pero por ahora necesito que lo soportes. –Le dio un cuidadoso golpecito a su bolsillo. ¿Cómo lo había obtenido Nega? Quizás de la misma forma en que se había llevado su antiguo celular, o se había metido a un edificio abandonado frente a un club nocturno sin que nadie pareciera haberse dado cuenta.

Hizo aún lado parte del relleno de Bun-Bun con algo de dolor, y levantó la nota.

 **Inocencia.**

Eso era todo. Una palabra adecuada para todo lo que significa Bun-Bun para él. Hizo una bola de papel con la nota y la tiró aún lado.

Debajo de la nota había otra cosa, era un llavero con una única llave en él. En el llavero había una palabra que trajo cierto malestar en Lincoln: Sótano.

* * *

¿Por qué seguía jugando? Posiblemente el miedo de que Nega pudiera haber destruido más de sus recuerdos de la infancia. O que pudiera haber repartido partes de Bun-Bun por todo el lugar. Acarició la cabeza de Bun-Bun dentro de su bolsillo, quizás no fuera el conejo completo, pero aun así le transmitía cierta seguridad.

-Necesitaré tú apoyo aquí, Bun-Bun. –Susurró mientras ponía la llave en el candado de la puerta.

El candado parecía ser nuevo; no tenía marcas de óxido y la llave giró fácilmente. Al retirarlo lo sintió más pesado y frío que un candado normal, no era lo mismo a los candados que estaba acostumbrado. Tragó saliva mientras lo tiraba aun lado y la puerta se abría parcialmente por ella misma, un poco de luz artificial le llegó desde el interior del sótano. Ahora podía escuchar mejor los sonidos de adentro del sótano, era como si muchas personas estuvieran hablando, y había ruidos raros.

A Lincoln no le gustó eso.

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para meter la cabeza y espiar un poco lo que había dentro del sótano: Nada. Lincoln levantó una ceja y entró un poco más seguro. El lugar estaba bien iluminado, y había una escalera que daba hacia un pequeño sótano. Los sonidos provenían de una pequeña televisión conectada a una mesa contra la pared del fondo.

Lincoln comenzó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado mientras se sujetaba a la barandilla con una mano y a la cabeza de Bun-Bun con la otra. A diferencia de sus fantasías, había un olor floral en el aire que se hacía más fuerte al llegar al final de las escaleras.

-Éste lugar es una locura. –Nada era como se supone que tenía que ser. El sótano estaba más limpio que todo el Love, incluso mejor que la habitación que había usado antes.

En la mesa del fondo había un pequeño televisor encendido, parecían estar dando una película de acción. Junto a él había un ordenador portátil cerrado y una nota sobre él. Lincoln la tomó con cuidado mientras miraba alrededor en busca de algo más, al no encontrar nada más que esas dos cosas en todo el sótano, leyó la nota:

 **Tan diferente. Tan idéntico. Tan idiota. Tan fresco. Tan divertido. Tan monótono. Tan cotidiano. Tan hilarante. ¿Vida? ¿Vida? ¿Vida? No, así no. No importa. Pero ¿Sí? No lo sé. Ya no sé nada, pero a la vez lo sé todo.**

 **Diferente.**

 **Diferente.**

 **Idéntico.**

 **Tengo un poco de hambre.**

 **Lincoln, si estás leyendo esto, es porque ahora me odias como nunca en tú vida. Sí, decapité a Bun-Bun, ¿Así se llamaba? No importa, porque es sólo un conejo de felpa. No puede protegerte de nada, ni siquiera puede hablar. Es sólo un montón de relleno de felpa con tela.**

 **¿Recuerdo de la infancia? ¿Melancolía futura? Nada de eso importa una mierda. Hace tiempo que olvidé mi propia infancia. Hace tiempo que dejé todo atrás.**

 **El segundo tesoro está frente a ti, pero no puedes acceder a él si no tienes la clave indicada. Tienes tres intentos, tú ya sabes la contraseña.**

 **PS: ¿Sabías que el hotel y el Krakatoa están conectados por medio de un cableado subterráneo? Al hotel le gustaba robarse parte de la energía de la fuente de sodas que había antes de que construyeran el Krakatoa, ahora funciona a la inversa. Disfruta la película.**

Lincoln hizo pedazos la carta y abrió la computadora portátil. En cuanto lo hizo, se iluminó una pantalla azul con la palabra "Introducir contraseña" en letras blancas. Lincoln se quedó viendo aquellas palabras con la mente en blanco mientras trataba de pensar. ¿Realmente tenía que seguir con esto? Miró hacia las escaleras esperando ver a alguien, o que la puerta se hubiera cerrado, o algo que lo retuviera ahí dentro. En lugar de eso, sólo vio la puerta tan abierta como la había dejado.

Debería irse.

Llamar a Clyde y decirle que le mande ese taxi del que habló, entonces… ¿A dónde? Supuso que a aceptar las responsabilidades por sus actos.

- _No quiero ver a Cristina._ –También podría ir directamente a la estación de policía, pero le daba mucho miedo entrar por la puerta y confesar que había atacado sexualmente a una chica. –Si que soy un cobarde, Bun-Bun. La puerta está abierta, y aun así estoy atrapado aquí.

Nega mencionó que ya sabía la contraseña. Quizás era algo relacionado con él, pero tenía que tener cuidado porque sólo tenía tres intentos. Quizás sea de esas maquinas que se bloquean si te equivocas, Lisa tenía algo igual para evitar que usaran sus computadoras para jugar videojuegos, aunque con ella era un intento, y siempre era una formula matemática de más de treinta dígitos.

-Veamos. –Lincoln se apoyó en la mesa y miró fijamente el ordenador. –Ya sé la contraseña… Quizás algo personal para mí… –Miró su bolsillo, donde descansaba la cabeza de Bun-Bun y comenzó a teclear.

 _Bun-Bun._

 _Contraseña incorrecta._

Hizo una mueca cuando le salto el mensaje. Parece que su primer intento había sido un desperdicio. Se rascó la barbilla mientras trataba de pensarlo mejor. ¿Algo que ya sabía? Quizás alguna otra cosa, o incluso el nombre de una de sus hermanas. Pero tendría que ser algo personal, ¿Nega sabía algo personal de él?

-¿No pudiste darme una pista más clara? –Lincoln murmuró. Quizás si debería irse a dar un paseo por la ciudad. –Bueno, entonces…

 _Nega._

 _Contraseña incorrecta._

Valía la pena el intento.

Ahora sólo le quedaba un intento antes de que la computadora se bloquear y el juego acabara. No se encontró muy incomodo con la idea de acabar con el juego de una vez. Estaba preocupado por lo que podría esperarle dentro del ordenador, pero quizás era mejor no saberlo. Hubiera preferido no saber que habían decapitado a Bun-Bun.

Aun así, trató de pensarlo mejor. ¿No había una pista o algo? Lincoln miró a su alrededor. Quizás la pista estaba en el cuarto, ¿El nombre de la película que estaban dando? O quizás la marca del televisor, o alguna otra cosa. Trató de mirar por los rincones, pero a parte de la mesa no encontró nada más que esas dos cosas. ¿Había limpiado todo el cuarto, e incluso lo había perfumado para tener sólo un ordenador y un televisor?

Lincoln se separó un momento de la computadora y trató de buscar mejor por toda la habitación. Debajo de las escaleras había algunos elementos de limpieza y trapeadores, fuera de eso todo era normal.

-Yo ya sé la respuesta. –Dijo en voz alta. –¿Cuál es la respuesta? Sé muchas cosas, o al menos eso creo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la situación de mi familia, Bun-Bun? –Sacó la cabeza de Bun-Bun de su bolsillo. La idea fue como un relámpago que lo golpeó para luego irse y dejarlo totalmente paralizado.

Regresó al ordenador y tecleó una simple palabra:

 _Inocencia._

 _Acceso concedido._

Sí, ya sabía la respuesta. Nega se la había dado junto a la cabeza de Bun-Bun.

* * *

-Guillermo, las cosas parecen ser más complicadas de lo que creímos. –Simón habló seriamente por la radio de la patrulla mientras veía la residencia Suárez. –La desaparición de Lincoln Loud puede tratarse de una huida, tengo razones para creer en un ataque sexual hacia Cristina Suárez.

- _¿Estás seguro? El chico sólo tiene once años._

-La chica mostraba señales. –Simón mencionó. –No quiero creerlo, pero según ella, Lincoln casi tuvo un encuentro con una de sus hermanas. Quizás eso lo alteró de alguna forma, pero parece que el ataque fue muy fuerte. Aun no me lo dice, pero le di mi número en caso de que tenga contacto con Lincoln.

Guillermo suspiró del otro lado de la radio. – _Los niños de ahora… Supongo que su mente se pudrió por el abuso, o buscaba alguna forma de desquitar esa rabia reprimida. ¿Por qué esos idiotas de arriba no lo mandaron con un terapeuta, Simón?_ –Guillermo había esperado que Lincoln recibiera asesoría después de lo que tuvo que sufrir. Éste es el tipo de cosas que ocurren cuando dejan a un niño sufrir sólo.

-El único que encontraron resultó ser un imbécil que acusó a Ramón de masturbarse con los videos de la sala de evidencia. –Lo extraño es que no terminó detenido, e incluso se fue fumando un cigarrillo como si nada.

- _Oh, Stimbelton. Supongo que le hicieron un favor al no mandarlo con él. Enviaré el aviso. ¿Estás realmente seguro, Simón?_

Simón miró nuevamente la residencia Suárez y recordó la forma en que Cristina temblaba y presionaba sus pequeñas manos contra su vestido.

-Temo que sí. –Dijo con algo de dificultad. Le costaba ver a ese pequeño niño como alguien que atacaría a las niñas. –¿Has sabido algo de Parkman? –Hace treinta y seis horas que no tenía noticias de su compañero.

- _Lo siento, aun no tenemos contacto con él. Pero encontramos su patrulla por la zona oeste de la ciudad._

Simón estaba preocupado, la experiencia de Enrique realmente le vendría bien ahora. ¿Dónde estaba su compañero cuando lo necesitaba? Cuando tuviera su propio compañero, le haría la vida imposible para vengarse. –Avísenme si aparece. –Se relamió los labios un poco. –Y no sean bruscos con Lincoln, el niño puede estar asustado y confundido. Según la niña Suárez, no parecía ser él mismo. Quizás sufrió de algún ataque.

- _O quizás sea un pervertido de once años… Te copio. Por cierto, encontraron otro cuerpo, puede que esté relacionado con el caso. Te mandaré la dirección._

Simón maldijo. Últimamente no dejaban de aparecer cuerpos con extrañas muertes, la mayoría estaban relacionados de alguna forma con los Loud, otros eran totalmente desconocidos a la familia, pero con el mismo modus operandi.

-¿Otro accidente?

- _Si lo fue, no es ninguno como lo halla visto antes._

Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan horrible como el de aquella niña. Simón no pudo tocar comida en dos días desde que vio el cuerpo de aquella niña; no porque la escena hubiera sido muy cruda, en realidad, fue catalogado como ataque al corazón, pero los ojos saltones de aquella niña dejaban salir un horror absoluto mientras su boca estaba abierta en un grito permanente, y sus lágrimas habían descorrido el rímel alrededor de sus ojos como si llorara lágrimas negras.

Agitó su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos. Una vez que encontraran a Lincoln tendrían que hacerle muchas preguntas, quizás supiera algo.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln está avanzando, y la policía también. Ya no se están tomando esto a la ligera. Los cuerpos se están amontonando, y tiene algo que ver con Lincoln Loud. Pero tranquilos, la cosa se calmará un poco cuando llegue el momento del juicio, pero habrá mucho dolor de por medio.**


	40. Chapter 40

.

.

.

 **El tercer tesoro**

 **…**

Lincoln salió de la habitación con la laptop bajo el brazo. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó lentamente contra la pared. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que sentir ahora? ¿Asco? ¿Furia? ¿Decepción? ¿Traición? Quizás estaba sintiendo una mescla de todas ellas y aún más en estos momentos. No podría saberlo. Dejó salir un enorme suspiró mientras miraba la laptop bajo su brazo.

¿Por qué no la destroza? Podría tirarla desde la ventana del tercer piso y con eso quizás destrozara aquellas emociones dentro de su pecho.

No pudo evitar reír un poco, justo ayer por la noche se había dicho que Luna jamás podría mostrar los pechos para entrar al Krakatoa. Y lo primero que vio al abrir la laptop fue a su hermana enseñándole los pechos al mismo guardia de seguridad de anoche, y no fue la primera vez, hubo otros dos, en uno el guardia comenzaba a presionar su pecho antes de darle un golpecito al pezón.

¿No se suponía que odiaba ese lugar? Todavía le costaba creer que Luna hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas para entrar a ese lugar quien sabe cuántas veces.

También estaba Lori, al menos una vez al mes parecía saltarse las clases para tener relaciones con Bobby cuando no había nadie en casa. Lincoln quiso cerrar la pantalla en el momento en que vio a su hermana gemir sobre la mesa de los pequeños mientras Bobby la penetraba sin descanso antes de terminar sobre su espalda. El rostro rojo y excitado de su hermana le dio una sensación de repudio. ¿Ella era realmente Lori?

Dejó la laptop aun lado y miró al techo mientras trataba de recuperar el control de sus propias emociones.

No pudo evitar pensar en Luan, y el modo en que la vio masturbarse sobre "su" cama. Parece que cuando no está, su habitación era el lugar más privado de la casa, y a Luan le gustaba complacerse a si misma de vez en cuando, con un poco de ayuda del Señor Coconuts de vez en cuando. Lo que realmente le repugnó a Lincoln de ese video fue que en lugar de cambiar su sabanas, Luan las daba vuelta para ocultar las manchas. Sí, limpiaba con algunas servilletas de papel, pero lo hacía apresurada y no se molestaba en pasarlas dos veces.

Quizás le hicieron un favor al deshacerse de su cama, prefería dormir en el piso que en… eso.

El de Lynn lo decepcionó. Aun se sentía herido por sus palabras y le deprimía pensar en ella, pero eso parecía estar siendo opacado por los sentimientos que afloraron cuando la vieron golpear y humillar a una niña menor que ella. Por lo que pudo ver, la chica se había estado burlando de su forma de jugar, e incluso le dijo que apestaba. Entonces Lynn le había dado algunos golpes y finalmente le había bajado la falda y la ropa interior en frente de todas sus compañeras. ¿Ronnie Anne no le había hecho algo similar a él? Pero al menos no a ese extremo. Lynn actuó como una brabucona, y se suponía que ella las odiaba.

Hubo otro donde aparecía golpeando y rayando un auto con una llave y destrozando sus vidrios. No sabía de quien era el auto, pero el comportamiento de Lynn ya era vandálico.

Lo más raro es que todas las imágenes parecían haber sido tomadas de cerca y de distintos ángulos, incluso los que salían al aire libre parecían estar enfocados muy cerca de ellas. Era como si una cámara invisible las estuviera siguiendo a donde fueran. No le dio mucha importancia, estaba muy ocupado sintiéndose enfermo.

Había más videos, muchos más. Algunos eran suaves, como Lola metiéndose en lo que era su antiguo cuarto y robando uno o dos dólares de su escondite dentro del colchón, otros eran más fuertes, como Luna siendo manoseada por dos chicos mientras le servían tragos, o más del espectáculo de Lori con Bobby, en la cama de sus padres principalmente.

-Me gustaría no haber participado en este maldito juego. –Presionó la cabeza de Bun-Bun dentro de su bolsillo. Ahora podía decir que toda su inocencia había sido totalmente destrozada, si es que el ataque sexual a Cristina no la destrozó antes. –¿Cómo se supone que las vea a la cara ahora…? De todas formas quizás no pueda hacerlo. –Con la orden de restricción, quizás no tenga que ver a ninguna de ellas otra vez. Y lo más seguro es que lo odien.

 _Seguro que te extrañan mucho, Lincoln._

La voz de Cristina fue como una trampa para osos cerrándose dentro de su cabeza. Sólo recordar la sonrisa de Cristina mientras trataba de animarlo a llamar a sus hermanas lo hacían hundirse todavía más en su propio auto-desprecio. ¿Cómo pudo atacar a una niña tan dulce y amable? Había actuado incluso peor que sus hermanas en aquellos videos.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo. ¿Quizás podría hacerlo ahora? Podría llamar a casa de tía Ruth, si ella lo atiende entonces podía colgar, y si es Lucy, quizás le dé oportunidad de hablar antes de lanzarle alguna maldición o algo así.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Con un largo suspiro recibió la llamada.

- _Hey, Lincoln. ¿Disfrutando del juego? Supongo que ya tienes la laptop, puedes quedártela, el disco duro se borrará tres horas después de activarse, así que disfruta de ver a tus hermanas en sus peores momentos. Ahora, ¿Quieres comprar una pista? Supongo que no encontraste la que te llevará al tercer tesoro, estaba oculta en uno de los videos, uno que seguramente te llegó al corazón._

-Espero que mueras quemado.

- _Ouch. Una de mis muertes no favoritas. ¿Sabes lo incomodo que es respirar cuando estás cubierto de llamas? El aire se consume más rápido de lo que podrías leer en Internet, entonces sientes que tu pecho se contrae, pero en realidad son tus pulmones secándose desde adentro hacia afuera. Quizás tengas suerte y dejes de respirar antes de oler tú propia carne quemada, y todavía más suerte si tus corneas son lo primero en quemarse, nadie quiere ver como su piel se cocina. Sí que duele._

-Lo leí en Internet hace tiempo. Así que espero que mueras quemado. –Lincoln repitió sin miedo. Ya no se sentía tan intimidado con Nega, se sentía enfermo. Sentía que podría matarlo él mismo si se encontraban ahora. ¿Poderes extraños para causar ataques al corazón? En ese momento a Lincoln no le importaba, pero comenzaba a tener el impulso incontrolable de lastimar a alguien.

- _Vamos, chico. Tampoco fui yo quien le dijo a tus hermanas que actuaran de aquella forma. Ellas tomaron sus propias decisiones y actuaron en consecuencia. No todas las personas, incluso nuestros familiares, es lo que queremos creer que son. Tampoco podemos controlarlas, o convertirlas en lo que queremos. Todos tienen sus secretos, sus experiencias, todos tienen sus vidas. Lo único que todos compartimos es el final._

-¿Por qué me mostraste esto, Nega? –Lincoln se cubrió los ojos. –¿Qué parte de esto es uno de tus "tesoros"? Nada de esto me dice nada. Todo lo que haces es destruir lo poco que queda de mí. –Volvió a presionar a Bun-Bun en su bolsillo. –Lastimaste a Bun-Bun.

- _¿Cambia algo, Lincoln? ¿Tus hermanas son diferentes a las hermanas que conociste antes de que todo este asunto de la suerte comenzara? Algunos de los "videos" que viste fueron tomados antes de todo esto, ya sabes, cuando tus hermanas aun te daban besitos y abrazos antes de dormir. ¿Saber esto las cambia de alguna forma? Siguen siendo las hermanas que conociste, pero ahora sabes un poco más de ellas. Te doy un concejo, es mejor si te acostumbras, porque ellas no son muy diferentes a cualquier persona que veas por la calle. ¿Realmente importa lo que ellas hagan en su tiempo libre? No realmente. Es mejor si no le das importancia. A mi dejaron de importarme las vidas de los demás desde hace mucho._

-Lo sospeché cuando mataste a aquellas personas en el cine. –La imagen de aquellas personas temblando lo acompañaran el resto de su vida. –¿Sabes que es lo peor de esto? Que creo que es como tú dices: Nada de esto debería importarme. Las amo, y quiero lo mejor para ellas… Incluso ahora espero que al final puedan estar bien. Quizás un día volver a encontrarnos y darnos un abrazo mientras lloramos por el pasado, y entonces podremos seguir adelante, recobrar aquel vinculo que se rompió aquel día. –Quizás eran esperanzas vacías, pero a Lincoln le gustaría mantenerlas. –Y es verdad, me sentí mal al ver todos estos videos, uno tras otro, pero no puedo decirles cómo vivir sus vidas… Pero tampoco voy a abandonarlas. Si alguna de ellas está en problemas… si algo de esto puede afectarlas, entonces no lo pensaré dos veces para apoyarlas y protegerla. Incluso ahora, no les daré la espalda.

Sonrió con más confianza. También se lo debía a Cristina y a Ronnie Anne, a ellas las había lastimado, a una más directamente que a la otra, pero estaba dispuesto a pagar por lo que hizo.

-Si algún día espero reparar todo esto, entonces no puedo vivir rencoroso por un estúpido traje y una teoría.

Nega tardó un minuto entero en responder a las palabras de Lincoln.

- _Otra diferencia… Eres una persona mucho mejor de la que yo fui._

Entonces colgó.

Lincoln miró su teléfono. Por primera vez, la voz de Nega le había sonado humana.

Un mensaje desconocido le llegó, en cuanto la abrió encontró la fotografía de la cabeza de Bun-Bun sobre la mesa, junto a un llavero con dos llaves, una de ellas le pareció muy familiar.

Lincoln no tardó en atar cabos, sabía que la cabeza de Bun-Bun era más pesada de lo que debería. Con cuidado de no lastimar más a su pequeño amigo, retiró el llavero oculto entre la felpa. Reconoció una de las dos llaves al instante; era la llave de la puerta principal de su casa, la otra era una llave un poco más grande y de hierro.

Un segundo mensaje le llegó en ese momento, nuevamente era desconocido.

Lincoln lo abrió y se encontró con la fotografía de un viejo baúl dentro del ático de su casa.

Miró la llave y la foto un par de veces.

-¿El tercer tesoro… está en casa?

* * *

Simón suspiró de forma lastimera al ver el estado del cuerpo. Según los forenses, se trataba de otro maldito accidente de mierda. ¿Aun podían llamar a estas cosas un accidente? Aquel hombre parecía haber sido cortado por la mitad. ¿Cómo alguien tan robusto podía terminar en dos lugares diferentes y seguir siendo un accidente? Simón se aceró un poco más al cuerpo y vio un anillo tirado cerca de ahí, parecía haber sido un accesorio nasal de la víctima, y se soltó en cuanto la nariz terminó dividida en dos.

-¿Cómo fue exactamente este accidente, Rafael?

Rafael se encogió de hombros. –Una señal de tráfico… dos en realidad, de las grandes. La primera giró a toda velocidad desde la cabeza al pecho, y la segunda tres segundos después, ni siquiera le dio tiempo al cuerpo para caer cuando lo partió, y la intensidad y los centímetros de diferencia terminaron por volar el lado derecho del cuerpo, directo hacia allí. –Señaló el lugar donde la parte del cuerpo estaba.

-¿Y cómo exactamente dos señales de tráfico pudieron causar este tipo de muerte? –Nada de esto tenía sentido para Simón. Realmente le serviría la ayuda de Enrique en estos momentos, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

-Esa es la parte increíble, Simón. –Señaló del otro lado de la calle. –Un camión se estrelló de ese lado de la calle, lo que terminó por hacer volar la señal de tráfico, pero en lugar de caer, comenzó a girar y a chocar con varios autos por el lado correcto y la intensidad correcta, entonces salió volando directamente hacia el difunto. –Señaló el otro lado de la calle con la otra mano. –Lo mismo pasó de este lado, pero en lugar de un camión fue un auto. –Miró a Simón directo a la cara. –Ambos conductores murieron en el choque, así que no podremos sacar nada de ellos.

-Entonces es todo, esta persona murió por un accidente de uno en un millón. ¿Sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados cuando algo realmente increíble pasó? Y curiosamente tiene una relación con la familia Loud, cuando los cadáveres están apareciendo.

-¿Qué otro sentido tiene? –Rafael señaló una tienda frente a ellos. –Allí hay una cámara, puedes darle un vistazo si quieres, yo ya lo hice. A menos que el tipo que buscas pueda manipular sucesos a su alrededor para matar gente, no es más que un accidente y ya.

Simón suspiró mientras se acercaba a la tienda de enfrente, le gustaría dar un vistazo a ese video.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln se esfuerza por seguir siendo Lincoln y reparar el desastre que ahora es su vida.**

 **No habrá más pistas por ahora. (Ya les di las suficientes)**

 **Sin mucho que decir.**


	41. Chapter 41

.

.

.

 **Jugador solitario**

 **…**

Lincoln estaba en un café de alguna parte desconocida de Royal Woods. Miró fijamente la taza de chocolate frente a él mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas. En menos de veinticuatro horas toda su inocencia y confianza habían sido aplastadas sin piedad, aun trataba de mantenerse fiel al amor que sentía en su pecho, pero a cada paso que daba le costaba más.

¿Qué estaba buscando Nega de él? ¿Qué significaban los "tesoros"? Lincoln se hizo esa pregunta ya cientos de veces desde que dejó el Love.

-Clyde, ¿Estás ahí, amigo? –Lincoln marcó su número y esperó a que atendiera.

- _Estoy aquí, hermano._ –Clyde le contestó suavemente. – _El taxi dijo que no te encontró en el lugar donde fue a recogerte… Y que no me devolverá el dinero. Menuda estafa._

-Lo siento… No podía quedarme ahí. –Lincoln respiró hondo antes de tratar de tomar algo de chocolate. –Te devolveré el dinero después. –Hizo una pausa y miró nuevamente al hombre frente a él. –Clyde, creo que algo malo me está pasando.

- _Tranquilo Lincoln. ¿Dónde estás? Puedo mandar a otro. No te preocupes por el dinero, sólo déjame ayudarte._ –La sinceridad de Clyde casi le rompía el corazón. Lincoln comenzaba a sentir que estaba abusando de su amistad.

-No, yo… –Miró a su alrededor. –Estoy en un café, no sé dónde en realidad, pero tenía hambre y no podía estar más tiempo en ese edificio. –Se rio un poco. –Tengo dinero… Mucho más del que nunca tuve. –Habló en voz baja para no llamar la atención de nadie. –Encontré una tarjeta bajo la laptop, en cuanto la pasé por un cajero me encontré con una cuenta repleta de ceros. ¿Qué puedo decir, Clyde? Soy rico.

- _¿Una laptop? ¿Qué está pasando, Lincoln?_

Era verdad, Clyde no sabía nada sobre el juego de Nega todavía.

-Tengo una historia que contarte, Clyde.

Lincoln no se guardó nada con la historia, incluso le contó algunos de los contenidos del video. Tenía que sacar todo lo que había dentro de su pecho en ese momento, y Clyde siempre resultó ser la persona adecuada. Clyde lo apoyó desde el principio y estaba con él incluso ahora. Tenía derecho a saber, y Lincoln lo necesitaba.

- _…Lincoln, yo… No sé qué decir. ¿Bun-Bun? Dios, ¿Tus hermanas también? ¿Luan en tú…? Hombre, esto es… No sé qué decirte, Lincoln. ¿Los videos eran reales?_

-Sí. No tengo razones para creer lo contrario. –Lincoln miró fijamente su reflejo en el chocolate, sus ojos se veían un tanto cansados. –Pese a todo, aun quiero arreglar las cosas con ellas. Algunos de esos videos fueron tomados antes de que todo esto empezara, por lo que nada cambia con ellas. Aún siguen siendo mis hermanas, Clyde.

- _…Eres una buena persona, Lincoln._ –La voz de Clyde se escuchó más profunda. – _¿Necesitas mí ayuda? Ese tercer… tesoro, parecía difícil de alcanzar. Sí es que vas a ir por él; no deberías. Por lo que me dices, cada uno de sus tesoros pareció afectarte de alguna manera. Creo que el tipo solo te está torturando, Lincoln._

Lincoln tampoco entendía porque Nega quería destruir su infancia de aquella forma. Con el tiempo podría superar lo de Bun-Bun, pero sus hermanas eran otra cosa. La imagen enrojecida de Luan mientras llegaba al orgasmo sobre su cama era algo que aún le revolvía el estómago, luego estaba la decepción que sintió hacia Lynn y Luna. Hubo más videos con sus otras hermanas, pero la mayoría eran cosas pequeñas, pero que aun así no creyó que ellas pudieran llegar a hacer. Otros como el de Lana eran obvios, siempre supo que ella se robó al hámster de su clase, aunque no esperó que se probara los vestidos de Lola cuando ella no estaba, Lana siempre dijo que odiaba vestirse de niña.

-Pude averiguar muchas cosas de Nega, Clyde. –Lincoln suspiró. –Puede conectarse a las cámaras de la casa, y quizás a las de toda Royal Woods, es lo bastante listo para fastidiar a Lisa, puede imitar voces a la perfección, y tiene dinero. Mucho dinero. Y por el modo en que se mueve de un lado a otro, quizás sea más de uno. –Nadie podía hacer tantas cosas por si solo. –Ya no tengo miedo, Clyde.

- _¿Cómo?_

-Ya no tengo miedo. –Lincoln sentía la necesidad de decirlo. Quería decírselo a alguien. –Nega ya no me asusta. Creo que todo el miedo se perdió con sus dos primeros tesoros. Ahora siento que quiero tenerlo frente a mí… Clyde, no sé qué es, pero lo que me asusta ahora es lo que podría llegar a hacer si lo tengo enfrente. Él a… destrozado todo en lo que creía. Si quería salvarme, le bastaba con hacer esa llamada y dejarme en paz. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto? ¿Por qué ahora me siento así?

- _Es una reacción natural, Lincoln._ –La voz de Clyde parecía un poco divertida. – _El miedo es sólo el principio del odio. Cuando le temes a algo, tiendes a querer destruirlo, y para eso existe el odio. Odias lo que te lastima, odias lo que te tortura, y odias lo que no comprendes. Todo eso es parte de Nega, era cuestión de tiempo que lo odiaras y desearas que desapareciera. Está bien, Lincoln. No tienes que sentirte mal por lo que ahora está dentro de tú pecho._

Eso lo animó un poco. A Lincoln no le gustaba sentirse así. Jamás en su vida había odiado a nadie como sentía que odiaba a Nega. Es cierto, Nega le había dado razones para odiarlo. Tenía que mantenerse calmado. Tomó un poco de chocolate y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frío.

-¿Tienes alguna noticia de Cristina o Ronnie Anne? –Necesitaba saber cómo estaban las dos.

- _No sé mucho sobre Cristina, pero Ronnie Anne me llamó para preguntar por ti… Y no sonaba contenta._ –Sabía que no lo estaría, era cuestión de tiempo. – _Lo siento amigo, pero la policía fue a su casa para preguntar por ti, y parece que ella mencionó lo de tu supuesto testimonio._

-A Ronnie Anne no le gusta que le mientan… –Lincoln tendría que haber arreglado las cosas como Clyde le aconsejó al principio. –Y se pondrá peor cuando le diga la verdad.

- _¿La verda? Lincoln, ¿Le dirás sobre Nega y eso?_

-Por supuesto qué no, ya me siento suficientemente mal por arrastrarte conmigo a esto, Clyde. Le diré… lo de la cita con Cristina, y como terminó. –Lincoln se lo había prometido. No quería ocultar nada de su traición a Ronnie Anne, no iba a escapar de ese problema.

- _Yo te sigo porque quiero Lincoln, y creo que tendrías que considerar lo de decirle lo de Cristina._

-Tarde o temprano se enterará, es mejor si es por mí. –Era preferible que él mismo se lo dijera a que se enterara en la noticias. –Aunque quizás ya lo sabe, como dijiste, la policía preguntó por mí.

- _La policía te está buscando, pero no mencionó nada de un ataque sexual, Lincoln. Creo que Cristina no dijo nada sobre eso._

Lincoln había esperado a que regresara llorando a casa gritando como había abusado de ella y tratado de violarla. Quizás esté esperando, o esté demasiado asustada para decir algo. Eso era peor. Pudo haber traumatizado a la chica de por vida.

- _¿Qué harás ahora, hermano? ¿Te enfrentaras a Ronnie Anne? Si te acercas a su casa o a la residencia Suárez, quizás la policía te atrape. Vi algunas patrullas rondando por ahí._ –Lincoln se lo esperaba, lo había visto en las películas. – _Se están tomando esto muy enserio, Lincoln. Más de un policía me interrogó, no sé si se dieron cuenta de algo._

-Lamento haberte metido en este problema. –Lincoln no quería seguir molestando a Clyde. Las cosas se habían puesto peligrosas, y no podría soportar que algo malo le pasara a su mejor amigo. –Yo… voy a terminar con todo esto. Sólo tengo que encontrar el tercer tesoro.

- _¿Lo buscaras? Lincoln, hasta ahora esos tesoros sólo te han lastimado._ –La voz de Clyde casi parecía un grito. – _Por favor, llama a la policía. Háblales sobre el Love y diles todo sobre Nega. Estoy preocupado por ti, hermano._

-Lo haré, Clyde. Pero no ahora… –Miró nuevamente a aquella persona frente a él. Era un hombre mayor comiendo bizcochos con dos niños, por alguna razón, Lincoln no podía dejar de verlo. –Clyde, algo raro me pasa.

Clyde guardó silencio un segundo detrás de la línea. – _¿Qué es, Lincoln? Habla conmigo._

-Yo… no lo sé. –Se tocó el pecho. –Siento cosas… Ahora mismo, siento algo de una persona que está comiendo frente a mí. Es difícil de explicar… pero siento que algo malo va a pasarle dentro de poco. –Se sentía asustado cada segundo que estaba frente a ese hombre. –Yo… tengo que salir de aquí. –Dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa y salió de ahí.

- _Lincoln, cálmate. Dime que sientes, quizás necesites ayuda médica._

Lincoln hizo una pausa fuera del café y miró hacia atrás. La sensación era cada vez más fuerte. –No lo sé. Sólo sé que algo malo va a pasarle… Esta será la última vez que lo vea. Sé que suena ridículo, lo más probable es que realmente no vuelva a verlo otra vez, pero hay algo más. Y vidrios… escucho vidrios, Clyde. Es como si algo se estuviera rompiendo. Los he estado escuchando desde que salí del Love.

- _Respira hondo, Lincoln. Trata de no pensar en ellos, y comienza a caminar._ –Lincoln hizo caso a la voz sería de Clyde sin pensarlo dos veces. – _Lo que siente es normal. Has pasado por mucho, y anoche seguramente no dormiste bien. Sólo tienes que relajarte y caminar. Ignora los vidrios y concéntrate en otra cosa que no sea aquella sensación. ¿Está bien?_

-Sí. Lo siento, debo sonar como un demente. Ya está pasando… Creo que era sólo mi imaginación. –Sintió algo bajando por su nariz en ese momento. –Diablos, mi nariz está sangrando de nuevo. Últimamente está sangrando mucho.

- _Te lo digo, hermano. Regresa, puedes necesitar ayuda._

-Realmente te aprecio, Clyde. Pero antes necesito lo que hay en ese baúl. –Lincoln no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza desde que vio la foto. –Tengo que ver que hay ahí dentro. –Había otra preocupación que lo estaba carcomiendo mientras caminaba. –Nega tuvo que estar en mi casa para sacar esa fotografía. Tengo miedo de lo que pudo haber hecho ahí dentro.

- _Entiendo._ –Clyde suspiró desde el otro lado. – _Sigo creyendo que deberías dejarlo, pero si es lo que quieres, entonces te apoyo. Sabes que siempre lo haré, Lincoln._

-Lo sé, Clyde. Y es por eso que no quiero tu ayuda.

- _¿Lincoln?_

-Clyde, eres mi mejor amigo. Siempre estuviste para mí cuando te necesité, incluso antes de que todo esto empezara, y ahora más que nunca. No quiero que te sientas mal por el incidente del traje, quiero que lo olvides y puedas seguir adelante. Y para eso, necesito que no te metas en esto. Nega es… Clyde, no quiero que nada malo te pase. –Para Lincoln, Clyde fue el hermano que siempre quiso. –Gracias, hermano. Pero por ahora necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta. No le digas a la policía donde estoy o que voy a hacer, te llamaré antes de entregarme. Si es que no me atrapan.

- _Lincoln, espe-_

Lincoln colgó el teléfono antes de escucharlo. Si seguía hablando con Clyde, seguramente se vería tentado a escucharlo y no podría continuar más. Si le decía a la policía, quizás se llevaran el contenido del baúl, o la laptop. La policía podría tener medios para recuperar los videos, y algunos de ellos mostraban a sus hermanas en actividades que no eran del todo legales. Era mejor si se quedaba dónde estaba.

-Tengo que hacer esto.

Miró nuevamente su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Ronnie Anne y más mensajes de Cristina. Los ignoró y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Todavía tenía mucho que hacer.

* * *

Simón vio fijamente el video por tercera vez. La primera vez que lo vio le causó ciertas nauseas, la segunda fue impresión, y ahora estaba totalmente confundido de lo que había pasado.

Pudo ver como la victima del "accidente" caminaba por la calle. Por la forma en que levantaba el brazo hacia su oreja, parecía estar hablando por teléfono. El teléfono había sido encontrado cerca del cuerpo, Simón hizo una nota mental para revisar los restos del aparato. Entonces sucedió: una señal de tráfico pasó volando a alta velocidad y partió en dos la cabeza hasta el pecho, el cuerpo lentamente pareció colgar en dos direcciones diferentes, y en sólo tres segundos una segunda señal terminó por cortar el cuerpo en dos partes y mandar a volar el lado derecho del cuerpo. El teléfono voló por los aires y se hizo pedazos al impactar contra el suelo.

No había nada fuera de lo común a parte de la muerte. Las personas se detuvieron al escuchar como la primera señal cortaba al cuerpo, luego les llegó la segunda y finalmente el pánico se desató y comenzaron a alejarse del cuerpo. Algunos curiosos comenzaron a sacar fotos y videos mientras se acercaban un poco al cuerpo y luego se alejaban.

Eso era todo.

Un accidente.

Dos, en realidad: un camión y un auto; al mismo tiempo, y sus conductores no sobrevivieron. Tres personas murieron ese día, y todo indicaba simples accidentes. Simón tuvo deseos de tomar la pantalla del televisor y estrellarla contra el piso. ¿Cómo todo esto podía ser un accidente? Había casi una docena de cuerpos apilados, y eso sin contar a aquellos que no tenían relación con la familia Loud, pero sus muertes habían sido demasiado similares como para no tomarlas en cuenta.

Suspiró y apagó la pantalla. No parecía poder obtener nada más de ese video.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln a decidido seguir con el juego. El miedo que sentía por Nega ahora es odio, y tiene miedo por lo que pudo haber hecho en su casa. ¿Qué encontrará en ese baúl? ¿Podrá recuperarlo antes de que la policía lo encuentre? ¿Qué busca Nega con sus tesoros? ¿Ronnie Anne lo dejará hecho puré cuando se entere de lo que le hizo a Cristina? ¿Volverá a encontrarse con sus hermanas después de más de treinta capítulos? Todo esto y más en el próximo Llamadas, es tiempo de volver a casa.**


	42. Chapter 42

.

.

.

 **Apresada**

 **…**

Lisa nunca en su vida se había sentido tan exasperada como ahora. Todo su trabajo estaba totalmente perdido. Hasta el más mínimo de sus cálculos había sido borrado sin dejar absolutamente nada. Trató de recuperarlo, sólo para encontrar que sus programas personales habían sido saboteados y que estaba repleta de virus informáticos.

-¿Qué clase de mente enferma…? –Lisa golpeó el teclado con ira. Nunca antes se había sentido de aquella forma. No es que no pudiera recobrar lo que perdió, pero pensar que alguien hubiera podido infiltrarse en su laboratorio, superar sus barreras defensivas y alterar de aquella forma sus programas… Nada de eso debería ser posible.

Intentó revisar sus cámaras, pero todas las filmaciones habían sido borradas. No tenía nada. Todo lo que tenía era un pedazo de basura de miles de dólares totalmente inservible y aparatos que habían sido saboteados. Intentó revisar todos sus instrumentos, y esto también habían sido pirateados o directamente destrozados. Sus teorías en papel habían sido convertidas en confeti dentro del cajón, y no encontró las copias de emergencia. Ni siquiera tenía recursos para recuperar nada.

No tenía nada.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes pudieron hacer algo como esto? –Lisa había intentado pensar en todas las mentes científicas celosas de ella. Era una niña de cuatro años que había desmentido una gran cantidad de teorías y comprobado otras, era natural que tuviera enemigos. Uno sólo de ellos jamás podría hacerle nada, pero muchos seguramente le causarían al menos un problema. –Tengo que encontrar algo, lo que sea.

Siguió buscando en su ordenador, tenían que haber dejado un rastro o algo que pudiera seguir. Pero no encontró nada. Intentó recuperar los videos de sus cámaras, pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron fragmentos que se distorsionaban y se convertían en estática antes de lograr nada.

Su estómago gruñó en ese momento. Había estado tan concentrada que no se había molestado en comer o dormir. Afuera parecía haber amanecido, y ella sólo había perdido más de todo su trabajo. Se suponía que con llegar a su laboratorio podría fácilmente atrapar a Nega, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó totalmente varada.

Se alejó de la pantalla mientras repasaba sus ojos detrás del vidrio de sus lentes. Tenía que comer y dormir si quería continuar. Podría pedir un préstamo a la sociedad de científicos y devolverlo con intereses una vez atrapara a Nega y recuperara sus recursos monetarios.

-Será mejor que reporte mi presencia a mis congéneres de mente inferior. –Sería más fácil moverse por la casa si salía y explicaba sus intenciones. Con las palabras adecuadas, podría continuar con su tarea sin molestias. –¿Eh? –Lisa trató de abrir la puerta un par de veces, pero la perilla no giraba. –Código de activación: 4b2r43G-B2. –Nada. –Por supuesto, también se metieron con mis códigos. –Murmuró mientras sacaba una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y trataba de meterla por la cerradura, pero la llave no calzó. –¿Yeso? –La cerradura había sido rellenada de yeso duro, no podía calzar la llave. –Mh, ¿Un método para mantenerme encerrada en mis propios dominios? Esperaba algo más. –Todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir por la ventana.

Una placa de acero cubrió la ventana en el momento en que ella estaba llegando.

Lisa retrocedió un paso por el shock. De haber llegado hasta la ventana un segundo antes, hubiera perdido la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? –Golpeó la placa de acero con fuerza. Había instalado ese sistema como una medida de seguridad en caso de algún ataque, o para proteger su laboratorio de las bromas de su hermana comediante. No se supone que se activara sin su consentimiento. Por supuesto, mucha cosas no tendrían que estar pasando sin su consentimiento. Tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de que pasaba.

-Muy bien, lo consiguieron. –Lisa aplaudió al aire mientras mantenía su rostro serio. –Estoy impresionada. Admiro como se han unido contra mí, y han llegado a superar barreras que yo misma consideraba infranqueables. Puedo entender su rencor hacia mí, pero seguimos siendo colegas intelectuales que trabajan por un mejor futuro para la humanidad. –Nada le respondió. –Entiendo que quizás mi edad y actitud hacia algunos de ustedes podría no haber sido la mejor, pero dada la astucia y el ingenio que han demostrado, estoy dispuesta a darles una segunda oportunidad a sus mentes para unirse a la mía. –Esperó por algo, pero nada más que el silencio de la habitación vacía le respondió. –Olviden esta venganza sin sentido hacia mi persona, y trabajemos juntos por un mejor futuro para la humanidad. Tengo muchas teorías que recuperar, y estoy dispuesta a compartir muchas de ellas.

Lisa estuvo esperando por una respuesta alrededor de una hora. No iba a romperse cuando sabía que mentes inferiores y desesperadas la estaban viendo.

-Les recuerdo, que sólo soy una niña de cuatro años. No pueden espera vengarse de una simple niña. –Ésa era su última carta. Era humillante tener que admitir su edad, pero a veces era la mejor opción. –Si algo me pasa, será una gran pérdida para el futuro de la humanidad. ¡Y será infanticidio!

Lisa no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero su estómago comenzaba a rugir sin control y algunas gotas de sudor se escapaban de su frente. Trató de mantener una actitud calmada al sentarse en la cama con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, sabía que no podían hacerle nada, o eso quería creer. Comenzaba a sentir ganas de ir al baño.

-Esto no servirá de nada. Yo seguiré siendo mejor que ustedes, y mi nombre será recordado incluso si yo quedo aquí. –Lisa tragó saliva. –Tarde o temprano la policía logrará abrir estas puertas y podré salir, y una vez que lo haga, los encontraré. –Se lamió los labios con algo de nerviosismo. –Pero estoy dispuesta a darles otra oportunidad. Detengan esto y trabajemos juntos por la humanidad.

Nada le respondió.

-¡Son todos unos seres patéticos y sin sentido! Cualquier mente superior a la promedio se hubiera dado cuenta de la gran oportunidad que les estoy ofreciendo. ¡Demuestren que son tan listos como ustedes creen que son y abran esa puerta! –Lisa se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia el ordenador. –Bien, yo misma saldré de aquí. Les mostraré quien es la mente superior.

Comenzó a trabajar para superar todos los bugs y evitar los virus que su computadora estaba sufriendo. Dejó salir una mueca de asco cuando se encontró con una gran cantidad de porno bestial y lésbico, ella nunca pudo comprender como algunas personas podrían sentir excitación sobre esas cosas. Tendría que estudiarlo más adelante, quizás con la cooperación de Lincoln, ese espécimen le debía una muy grande por estar a punto de solucionar su problema de Nega. Aun si no es realmente un asunto de él, Lisa podría aprovechar eso.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Su reloj de muñeca se había averiado, y por el doble cero que tintineaba, no podía saber cuándo fue que dejó de funcionar.

-¡Pierden su tiempo! Lograré salir, y será mejor que tengan una buena explicación para la asociación de científicos cuando lo logre, porque perderán todo su apoyo.

La placa de acero se levantó y la ventana de la habitación se abrió en ese momento.

Lisa ocultó un suspiro de alivio. –Sabía que recapacitarían. –Se ajustó los lentes y camino hacia la ventana. –Espero que al final todos podamos haber aprendido algo de todo esto, y trabajemos en conjunto par-

La placa volvió a bajar antes de que Lisa pudiera sacar la mano.

Lisa se quedó mirándola en la confusión antes de arquear la ceja.

-¿Es esto lo que ustedes consideran algo divertido? Su sentido del humor está incluso menos desarrollado que el del espécimen cero cuatro. –Gritó hacia el techo. –Pero al menos ya sé qué tipo de mentes inferiores son: patéticos, rencorosos y sin esperanzas. ¿Qué tipo de futuro pueden darle a la humanidad si dejan que sus emociones los dominen de esta forma? –Sonrió con superioridad. –Mi objetivo es la humanidad sobre todo lo demás, y jamás me dejaría influenciar por emociones tan burdas como las que ustedes experimentan.

Lisa estuvo esperando por una respuesta, algo que le indicara que la escuchaban, pero todo lo que había en esa habitación era el silencio.

-Yo lo intenté. Incluso ahora intente darles una forma de arreglar esto. Fui lo bastante paciente para darles una segunda oportunidad y que pudiéramos trabajar juntos por el beneficio de la humanidad. –Caminó hacia la cuna de Lily. –Pero ustedes no me dejan alternativa alguna.

Sujetó un lado de la cuna, algo raro pareció recorrer su cuerpo cuando lo hizo. Perdió toda expresión y sólo pudo pensar en acariciar un poco más aquella cuna de bebé, ¿Siempre había sido tan vacía? Lisa solía ver a Lily dormir de vez en cuando, incluso la desafiaba a algunos juegos de ingenio para ver como evolucionaba su mente. Pero ahora…

Agitó su cabeza y volvió a su usual expresión. Tiró la cuna de Lily aun lado y abrió la trampilla que había debajo.

-Una mente superior se adelanta a todo, incluso a… ¿Ah?

Debajo de la trampilla sólo había una enorme placa de yeso tapando las escaleras. Lisa parpadeó sin poder entenderlo. Nadie más que ella, y quizás Lily, sabían sobre esa ruta de escape.

-Bien, admito que el lugar de esta ruta de escape era algo predecible. Supongo que son un poco más listos de lo que creí. –Lisa cerró la trampilla y caminó hacia una pared. –Pero como dije, una mente superior puede fácilmente adelantarse a las mentes inferiores. –Golpeó tres veces un lado de la pared y luego volvió a golpearla con uno segundos de diferencia entre golpes. La pared frente a ella comenzó a abrirse. –Ahora si me disculpan, yo…

Una pared de yeso fue lo único que la recibió.

Lisa la miró de un lado a otro y finalmente la tocó, era como si no creyera que pudiera estar ahí; como si con sólo tocarla comprobara que era un simple holograma.

Duro.

Era real.

Lisa colocó sus dos manos sobre esa pared y respiro hondo.

-B-bien. Ha ha. –Sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. –Admito que pudieron dar con esta ruta de escape antigua. Supongo que tendría que haberlo esperado. Pero hay más, y sé que no pudieron sellarlas todas. –Miró al techo, como si creyera que ahora le contestarían. –Se los diré una última vez, ¡Déjenme salir de aquí, o afronten las consecuencias!

* * *

Lisa estaba sentada en medio de la cama con las piernas fuertemente cruzadas. Tenía mucha hambre y ganas de ir al baño. Había estado encerrada por lo que a ella le parecieron horas enteras. Aun le costaba trabajo asimilar la verdad, pero su mente lógica no la dejaba ver otro camino.

Todas sus salidas de emergencia y medios para contactar con el exterior habían sido bloqueados. Las que no fueron hakeadas, fueron selladas con yeso, u otros objetos. Más de ocho rutas de escape que sólo ella tendría que conocer fueron totalmente cerradas.

-Bien… Ustedes ganas. –Lisa dijo entre dientes con unos ligeros temblores en el cuerpo. La temperatura en su laboratorio parecía haber comenzado a bajar. –Tengo cierto pánico por la situación. Si lo que buscaban era que dejara salir un poco de mi naturaleza humana, entonces lo consiguieron. Ahora, ¿Podrían, por favor, dejarme salir de mi laboratorio?

La puerta frente a ella hizo un sonido de click y Lisa suspiró con alivio. Caminó con toda la dignidad que pudo hacia ella.

Otro click se escuchó cuando su mano llegó a la perilla. Lisa trató de abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo fue inútil.

-¡Suficiente de esto! ¡Sáquenme ahora mismo de aquí! –Gritó con fuerza. –Todo esto es estúpido y carece de un sentido real. ¿Es alguna clase de experimento? ¿Quieren observar mi mente superior reaccionando a una situación de pánico y temor? No tienen derecho a utilizarme de esta forma. Mi mente podría ser la clave para resolver las más grandes incógnitas de toda la humanidad. ¡Demuestren que están a la altura de lo que la humanidad espera de ustedes y déjenme salir!

Su grito hizo eco por toda la habitación vacía.

-¿Hola?

* * *

 **NA: Y esto es lo que pasó con Lisa. Es cierto que a Nega no le importa mucho Lisa, pero tampoco es del tipo que deja cabos sueltos.**


	43. Chapter 43

.

.

.

 **El hijo prodigo**

 **…**

-Gracias por traerme. –Lincoln le pasó un pequeño fajo de billetes al taxista y salió del auto.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegó al parque, y casi no había personas que pudieran reconocerlo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, se lo había teñido del mismo tono brea de Lucy para no correr riesgos, también cambió su estilo de ropa: una camisa roja oscura y pantalones marrones, tenía una chaqueta negra con capucha para más seguridad.

Suspiró al ver la entrada del parque, en ese lugar había cometido el peor error hacia alguien que sólo trataba de ayudarlo. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera buscado hacerle algo tan monstruoso a Cristina. Ella le había dado cariño y comprensión, lo había escuchado cuando nadie nunca lo hizo, ¿Y cómo le pagó? Traicionando todo lo que ella le había ofrecido.

Miró su celular y vio que le habían llegado otros cuatro mensajes de Cristina. La chica no se rendía en llamarlo, pero Lincoln no tenía voz para hablar con ella. Ni siquiera sabía si tendría la cara para verla cuando terminara todo esto. Quizás se acobardara y le escribiera una carta explicándole la mierda que había sido y rogándole por el perdón que no se merecía. Luego seguiría Ronnie Anne, al menos a ella quería explicarle la verdad a la cara y aceptar la paliza.

Se sentó en una banca del parque y esperó a que todo estuviera totalmente oscuro. Sería más seguro ir durante la noche, algunas de sus hermanas no parecían estar yendo seguido a la escuela, y no tenía idea de si habrían puesto a un tutor temporal o si Lori se estaba encargando de todo en la casa. Era más seguro meterse como un ladrón por la noche.

Sacó la llave de la casa. ¿Tenía que meterse por la entrada principal? Siempre podía ir por el sótano, o por la puerta trasera si no estaba cerrada. Quizás encontrara una ventana abierta o algo. Sólo porque Nega le dio la llave principal de la casa, no tenía que meterse por ahí. Pero eso se decidiría cuando llegara.

Aun no podía creer cuantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo. Quizás se sentía así por todo lo que había hecho desde que empezó todo este problema. La verdad, ahora mismo le gustaría estar recostado en su habitación de la casa Suárez mientras Lily duerme en sus costillas, últimamente la pequeña encontraba muy cómodo dormir sobre él.

Pasó nuevamente la mano por su cabello, aun le costaba asimilar su nuevo color. Siempre le gustó su cabello blanco, lo hacía sentir único en una casa donde todas tenían algún talento. Como una pizarra en blanco en la que podría haber cualquier cosa. Ahora sentía su cabello pesado por el tinte, y esa nueva ropa le incomodaba.

-Tengo que hacer esto rápido.

Según su teléfono, sólo habían pasado quince minutos desde que se sentó en aquella banca. A Lincoln le parecieron horas, todo el tiempo parecía ir más lento mientras esperaba a que se pusiera totalmente oscuro. Y luego tendría que esperar un poco más a que todas sus hermanas estuvieran dormidas.

- _"Podría usar los ductos de ventilación"._ –Los conocía casi tan bien como Lucy, pero aún podría necesitar la linterna de su teléfono para guiarse. Eso podría ser malo si alguna de ellas se despertaba por la luz. – _"Quizás tenga suerte y me confundan con un fantasma"._ –Al menos así podrían juntarse en un solo cuarto mientras él trabaja.

Comenzó a revisar las funciones del teléfono para matar algo de tiempo. Se encontró con un juego muy raro donde tenía que dirigir a una niña burbuja por un laberinto de cactus mientras era perseguida por un niño sonriente con una aguja. Más que divertido le pareció un juego perturbador, así que lo borró en cuanto la niña burbuja explotó.

Otra función fue la de videos, parecía haber una lista de favoritos. Todas ellas incluían videos que ya habían sido borrados de la red. Lincoln revisó los nombres y encontró algo como "Los peores padres – Interrogatorio a todo color". El video no llevaba más de un día de ser subido cuando la red lo borró. Pero parecía haber extensiones que lo llevarían a páginas donde seguramente seguiría al aire. Lincoln lo ignoró. Hace poco aprendió que había videos que era mejor no ver.

Entró a la opción de Facebook y creo una cuenta. Nunca había entendido cual era la onda de las redes sociales, quizás porque nunca entró a una, pero sabía que Lori tenía una cuneta en muchas de ellas. Quizás pudiera seguirla en secreto, ver cómo están todas.

No fue nada simple. Lincoln no entendió ninguna de las opciones o cómo funcionaban, se la pasó perdido de punto en punto antes de tener que retroceder y regresar al principio. Finalmente aplicó la opción de búsqueda para tratar de encontrar a su hermana. De no ser por la foto de perfil, seguramente se hubiera topado con una Lori totalmente diferente.

No encontró nada actual. Lori generalmente se la pasaba hablando con Bobby e intercambiando mensajes, pero por ahora no encontró nada nuevo. Por lo que sabía ahora, podrían estar en medio de un chat privado. Lo que si encontró, fueron comentarios muy ofensivos hacia ella y su falta de responsabilidad, algunos parecían darle apoyo, pero la mayoría solo la insultaban con palabras o emoticones. Incluso había una imagen de la cara de Lori pegada a la de un hombre que sostenía a un bebe con el rostro de Lincoln totalmente de cabeza. Lincoln se encontró muy ofendido por eso.

Cerró el Facebook, podría tratar de buscar el del resto de sus hermanas, pero prefería no ver más. – _"Tampoco puedo hacer nada"._ –Quizás todo terminara cuando se entregara a la policía. Sus hermanas no merecían ese abuso.

No sabía si quería seguir investigando ese teléfono. Parecía tener más utilidades que el anterior, y el fondo de pantalla de Cristina sonriéndole era algo que no se atrevía a quitar. Quizás toda esa búsqueda no era más que una excusa para verla. Pese a lo complicado que todo parecía en ese tiempo, fueron tiempos mucho mejores que ahora.

Extrañaba a Cristina, y sobre todo a Lily. Su hermanita siempre le tenía un abrazo o un beso listo cuando se sentía mal, y Cristina siempre estuvo dispuesta a hablar con él. Mientras más veía aquella foto, más la echaba de menos.

-Soy de lo peor. –No valía la pena negarlo, había vuelto a enamorarse de Cristina, y eso sólo hacía que sus acciones pasadas fueran incluso peor. –Hubiera sido mejor no terminar en tú casa. –De todas las casas en las que pudo terminar, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la de Cristina? –Supongo que realmente tengo mala suerte. –Guardó el teléfono y se acomodó más en el banco.

Pese a estar oscureciendo, las personas no dejaban de ir y venir a su alrededor. Lincoln tuvo cuidado de no mantener su vista al frente cuando dos policías pasaron frente a él. Parece que su disfraz estaba trabajando, el cabello negro era más común que el blanco, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de que lo reconocieran mientras no trataran de comparar su cara.

Esperó algunas horas tratando de visualizar el mejor modo de meterse, y finalmente se movió a otro lado del parque. No podía estar sentado en el mismo lugar sin hacer nada. Trató de navegar por Internet para distraerse, pero lo encontró inútil. Incluso sus páginas favoritas de Ave Savvy le parecían tontas ahora.

Mientras pasaba por algunas personas, nuevamente escuchó los vidrios romperse. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de una niña pequeña que caminaba de la mano de un hombre mayor con rasgos similares, por las bolsas parecían estar acortando camino desde alguna tienda. El recuerdo de cuando su padre lo llevaba de la mano no fue algo de lo que pudiera despegarse mientras los veía, y luego se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Lo que quedó fue el rostro severo de su padre cuando lo atrapaba sin alguna parte de su traje, o la mirada de amenaza que le mandaba. Lincoln no quería vivir con esos ojos detrás de su nuca, quería confiar en que algún día las cosas podrían mejorar. ¿Cómo estaría su padre ahora? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le guardaría rencor por lo que estaba pasando? Quizás culpara de todo a su mala suerte.

Suspiró mientras levantaba la capucha y metía las manos dentro de su bolsillo, comenzaba a sentir algo de frío. Le recordó un poco a cuando tuvo que dormir en la casa del perro, aunque esta vez no fue atacado por una ardilla psicópata. Aunque si estaba siendo acosado por un psicópata.

¿Por qué estaba reviviendo esos recuerdos ahora? Entre más pensaba en su casa, más de aquellos recuerdos volvían a su cabeza. Quiso concentrarse en los buenos momentos, pero es como si todo hubiera valido nada cuando la superstición dominó la vida de su familia. ¿Era la buena suerte más importante que él?

-No piénsese en eso.

Siempre había sido un buen hermano. Siempre se había esforzado por hacerlas felices. Siempre había ido a cada uno de sus eventos. Ni siquiera se quejaba cuando sus hermanas se burlaban de sus aficiones y…

-¡Ya basta! –Gritó. Inmediatamente volteó a los lados y se encontró con algunas personas viéndolo fijamente por el grito. Bajó un poco más la capucha y comenzó a caminar con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. – _"Haces muy bien esto de pasar desapercibido, Lincoln Loud. Eres realmente el maestro espía de este ciclo._

Lincoln se apoyó contra uno de los árboles del parque y sacó su teléfono, era mejor que pensaran que hacia algo. Quería lucir como uno de esos adolecentes sin cerebro que viven de mandar mensajes mientras ríen de forma tonta y agitan la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Dentro de poco caerían las diez, y para ese entonces tendría que ponerse en marcha. Algunas de sus hermanas ya se estarían preparando para dormir, o quizás estuvieran dormidas. Lincoln se sentía enfermo mientras pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer ni bien llegara. ¿Cómo es que había decidido meterse? ¿Por la puerta principal o rompiendo una ventana? No, eso haría mucho ruido.

- _"¿Cómo hacen los ladrones para hacer estas cosas? Es terriblemente difícil"._ –Se rascó la cabeza con furia mientras dejaba el parque.

* * *

Algo en su pecho parecía romperse mientras caminaba por su avenida. Los recuerdos de todos los momentos en que caminó por ese camino con sus amigos o sus hermanas no dejaban de venir. Podía sentir pequeñas ganas de llorar mientras miraba al piso y seguía moviendo sus pies. Quería detenerse y regresar todo el camino de vuelta al Love. Quizás podría pasar por algo de comida mexicana y comer sobre la cama de aquella habitación pequeña mientras escucha la buena música del Krakatoa. El lugar podía ser un asco, pero era verdad que tocaban buena música.

Tenía muchas ganas de comer un taco, o quizás una hamburguesa. No, lo que quería era una pizza grande y mucha soda. Quizás pudiera comprar algunos videojuegos y se la pasaría jugando y bailando en el Love hasta que todo esto se calmara un poco.

- _"¿En qué estoy pensando?"_. –Sólo buscaba una excusa para detener el avance de sus pies, pero no creyó que nada de lo que pensara los detendría. Se sentía atrapado en su propio cuerpo mientras veía impotente como sus pies se movían hacia el lugar que lo vio crecer.

Lincoln sólo encontró la fuerza para detenerse cuando levantó la mirada y su antiguo hogar fue visible. No parecía haber cambiado mucho, pero si se veía algo silencioso. Lincoln miró la hora de su reloj, ya habían pasado un poco de las diez. Quizás tuviera suerte y todas estuvieran dormidas. ¿Cómo meterse entonces? ¿Y si la policía estaba cerca? Seguramente seguían buscándolo. Era ridículo pensar que no colocarían algunos oficiales cerca de su casa.

Lincoln no vio nada parecido a una posible redada policiaca, así que se movió con lentitud hacia su casa.

Todo se veía oscuro.

Lincoln se quedó quieto frente al camino de la entrada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se supone que tenía que estar oculto detrás de alguna verja, o rodear el camino detrás de la casa de su vecino gruñón. ¿Por qué estaba parado frente a su casa? Lincoln no podía entender sus propias acciones, pero estar ahí ahora… era como si pudiera entrar por la puerta principal y se encontrara con toda su familia esperándolo totalmente preocupados por haber llegado tarde.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Lincoln quería ocultarse detrás de la cerca de su vecino. ¿Y si una de sus hermanas pasaba por la ventana y veía a un niño con capucha viendo fijamente la casa? Sin lugar a dudas llamaría a la policía, o tal vez Lynn saldría con un bate de baseball y le reventaría la cabeza.

Lincoln se acercó con cuidado hacia la puerta del frente y miró por la ventana. Las luces del interior estaban apagadas, pero pudo ver a alguien sentado en el sofá mientras miraba la televisión. La luz del televisor le permitió ver el cabello rubio y largo. – _"¿Leni?"._ –Su hermana mayor era generalmente la primera en dormirse, y sin embargo estaba mirando la televisión en la sala de estar.

Lincoln la miró con nostalgia. Siempre se consideró cercano a Leni, quizás no tan cercano como con Lynn, pero los dos realmente tuvieron buenos momentos juntos. Aun si era su hermana mayor, Leni era como una niña a veces, por lo que podía llevarse bien con ella con facilidad. Aun la recordaba culpándola por cada mota de polvo que la manchaba. Le había dolido que su hermana lo considerara responsable de cosas así, y que nadie le indicara que el polvo estaba en todas partes.

- _"Por otro lado, quizás me hubiera culpado por eso también"._ –Se sentó contra la ventana y esperó.

Miró hacia la calle sin preocuparse por mucho. Si nadie decía nada por un niño durmiendo en la perrera, ¿Por qué iban a molestarse con un niño sentado en la entrada de una casa? ¿El mundo siempre fue tan inconsciente?

Lincoln estuvo totalmente inmóvil en ese lugar hasta que escuchó como Leni apagaba el televisor y caminaba hacia la cocina. Por un momento creyó que abriría la puerta y lo sorprendería, pero en lugar de eso siguió su camino. Lincoln pensó escucharla sollozar un poco antes de que se alejara. Un poco de tiempo después la escuchó subir por las escaleras.

¿Debería esperar un poco más? Quizás Lori también estuviera despierta. Ella sería difícil de evadir si lo escuchaba. Luna estaría durmiendo con sus audífonos, por lo que sólo tendría que preocuparse por Luan. Entonces estaba Lynn… Ella tenía el sueño sumamente pesado, no tenía que preocuparse por que lo descubriera… Quizás.

Le daba miedo entrar a la casa y terminar viendo a Lynn. Ella era su hermana favorita, también quien le infundía más terror en estos momentos. ¿Y si la veía? Lynn quizás lo insultara, o quizás lo atacara. Desde ese día en la estación, no podía imaginarse un reencuentro con su hermana sin que ella terminara golpeándolo o insultándolo todavía más. Sin lugar a dudas podría culparlo, todo se había ido al traste por un asunto que lo tenía a él como la principal causa. ¿Pero y si era diferente? ¿Y si Lynn quería hablar? No podía imaginar a la deportista tratando de hablar tranquilamente con él mientras tomaban té con pastelitos.

Esperó un poco más antes de sacar la llave de su bolsillo.

La llave calzó sin dificultad y la hizo girar con todavía más facilidad.

La puerta se abrió.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln a vuelto a casa. ¿Qué le esperará dentro de aquellos muros a nuestro peliblanco? Con su nueva visión del mundo, aquella casa podría ser totalmente diferente de lo que recordaba.**

 **Sin mucho que decir sobre nada realmente, nos veremos la próxima vez en Llamadas. (Se me acabaron los comentarios ingeniosos no tan ingeniosos)**


	44. Chapter 44

.

.

.

 **Regreso a casa**

 **…**

Tenía miedo.

Ésta era su casa, y tenía mucho miedo. Se supone que el hogar es donde te sientes seguro, pero ahora mismo se sentía totalmente desnudo y cubierto de carne en un estanque de pirañas. ¿Tenía sentido? Las únicas en este lugar eran sus hermanas mayores, tendría que sentirse seguro con ellas. Pero no podía.

Entre más avanzaba en ese lugar, más recuerdos de aquella semana infernal acudían a su mente. Sabía que su familia había exagerado una superstición sin fundamentos, pero lo que hicieron se pasó totalmente de la raya. ¿Sacarlo de la casa? ¿Tratarlo como un paria? ¿Vender sus cosas? ¿Un traje de ardilla de la suerte? Tendría que sentirse enfadado al recordar todo eso, pero sólo podía sentir decepción. ¿Tantos años juntos para terminar así? ¿Cómo algo como la suerte podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo algo como la suerte podía echar a perder todo lo que habían construido con amor y confianza?

No fue la suerte.

La suerte no es más que una palabra. Su familia escogió darle un valor más grande que a él. Lincoln aún no estaba muy seguro de si debería odiar a sus padres por permitir todo esto.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando una luz iluminó el piso de arriba. Abrió su boca como si quisiera gritar, pero aguantó lo mejor que pudo para solo abrirla con cara de tonto mientras sus pupilas se contraían. ¿Quién era? Lincoln escuchó algunos pasos por el pasillo. Si iba al baño… Entonces sólo había una persona que tendría que pasar por las escaleras.

Lincoln se quedó totalmente congelado sin saber que hacer.

 _ **Por aquí.**_

Sintió algo temblando dentro de él y miró hacia la cocina. Pudo ver como algo largo y de un color rojizo parecía ondear y desaparecer por la esquina. Sintió una nueva ola de miedo mientras el tiempo parecía ir más lento a su alrededor y los pasos de su hermana se acercaban. Sin pensarlo mucho, terminó caminando hacia la cocina. Su cuerpo desapareció dentro de ella en el momento en que Lynn pasó por las escaleras hacia el baño.

* * *

Lincoln observó la cocina con cuidado, en busca de lo que sea que hubiera entrado antes que él. No podía darle un nombre a lo que vio, fue simplemente algo largo y de color rojo que ondeó un poco. Le recordó a aquellos pedazos de tela que Leni solía mover de un lado a otro cuando estaba cociendo. Pero no encontró nada similar en la cocina. Todo estaba vacío.

¿Se lo imaginó?

Mientras revisaba comenzaron a lloverle los recuerdos de cuando comía en esa mesa junto a sus hermanitas. Recordó como Lisa sonreía cuando tiraba cucharadas de comida hacia sus hermanas. ¿Esa Lisa y la que él conocía eran las mismas? Lincoln no podía ver a esa niña como la mente perversa que lo había utilizado como una rata de laboratorio. ¿Cuándo cambió todo?

Se acercó al lugar de sus dos preciosas gemelas: Lana y Lola. Lola lo había obligado a ir a muchos lugares con ese traje de ardilla para que su suerte la acompañara, y se enfadaba mucho con él cuando no ganaba el primer lugar. Lincoln recordó cuando la abrazaba y le daba apoyo en sus derrotas. La niña podía ser un demonio, pero era su hermana pequeña, y Lincoln la amaba tal como era.

Ahora lo odiaba por todo esto. No necesitó terminar de escuchar sus palabras cuando interrumpió la conversación de Lisa para saber lo que Lola pensaba sobre él.

Escuchó el agua del baño correr y la puerta abrirse. – _"¿Te lavaste las manos, Lynn?"_. –Por un segundo creyó que lo había dicho en voz alta y se tapó la boca con fuerza. La puerta del baño se cerró y escuchó a su hermana caminar por el pasillo. Nuevamente su corazón salió disparado entre más cerca la escuchaba. Lincoln se quedó contra la esquina esperando a que pasara.

El sudor comenzó a correr por su frente mientras le llegaba el crujir de los primeros escalones. Su suerte en acción.

Lincoln caminó de puntas hacia la otra habitación. Había dos cajas de pizza sobre la mesa de los mayores, Lincoln sintió nostalgia y algo de hambre y se ocultó en la esquina. Debió comer algo antes de venir, pero su estómago parecía congelado en ese momento, ni siquiera había podido ir al baño, y ya comenzaba a sentir deseos de usarlo. ¿Por qué sus necesidades fisiológicas se reactivaban justo ahora? ¿Una de las raras maldiciones que Lucy practicaba sobre su cuerpo cuando dormía había surtido su efecto? El recuerdo perturbador del video que mostraba a la gótica de la familia metiéndose a su cuarto y dibujando distintos círculos mientras entonaba cantos raros no le llegó en el mejor momento.

La luz de la cocina se encendió y Lincoln se pegó aún más a la pared.

Tragó saliva cuando vio la espalda de Lynn frente al fregadero de la cocina. La chica se apoyó ahí y se quedó en silencio por lo que pareció un minuto enteró. Entonces la deportista tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua.

Lincoln se alejó hasta perderla de vista y esperó.

Cuando la chica terminó de tomar agua volvió a quedarse quieta y luego se alejó. Las luces se apagaron y Lincoln la escuchó subir por las escaleras hasta cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Todo el aire escapó de su estómago y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Todas sus ideas de la infancia de ser un gran espía acababan de terminar en ese momento. Era totalmente diferente hacerlo que verlo en la pantalla de un televisor.

Se quedó esperando en ese lugar a que Lynn volviera a dormir, no podría tardar mucho.

- _"¿Eso es…?"_. –Lincoln rodeó la mesa de los mayores y tomó una taza de la repisa de la chimenea. La palabra Mamá estaba mal escrita en ella. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia, no recordaba la última vez que la vio. Fue un regalo del día de las madres que él había hecho en la clase de manualidades a los cuatro años. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Para este tiempo había creído que ya la habrían tirado a la basura, o estaría en una caja en el ático. – _"Los tiempos felices"._

Dejó todo aún lado y se dirigió arriba. Una repisa más grande lo detuvo.

La repisa de los trofeos le parecía aún más grande de lo que recordaba. Todo un símbolo del talento y el reconocimiento de sus hermanas. El suyo sólo tenía un trofeo, y era algo que siempre le gustó contemplar. Sus hermanas lo prepararon con amor, y es por eso que Lincoln siempre lo consideraría el mejor trofeo de todos.

Por un segundo pensó en llevárselo. Aquel día podría haberse humillado públicamente y comenzado el terror de Cristina hacia él, pero al final sus hermanas habían demostrado que lo amaban. Estaba seguro que aun sin humillarse lo hubieran perdonado, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar, y siempre que tenía dudas sobre su talento miraba el trofeo y limpiaba sus telarañas.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Lincoln sacó el trofeo de la repisa y lo limpió con un pequeño pañuelo. Tuvo especial cuidado de no destrozarlo mientras pasaba sus manos por él y terminaba de sacar todas las telarañas y el polvo. Limpió un poco el pequeño espacio que ocupaba y lo colocó otra vez donde estaba.

Se sintió un poco mejor después de hacerlo, pero no cambió en nada su situación.

Entonces lo vio.

El trofeo de baseball de Lynn parecía estarse burlando de él mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. A veces sentía que ese trofeo había sido el origen de todo. Lynn pareció cambiar para obtenerlo, y una vez lo obtuvo su comportamiento hacia él se volvió peor. Algunas noches Lincoln fantaseaba con destruirlo hasta que no quedara nada, y quizás liberar a su familia de cualquier tipo de hechizo del que hubieran sido víctimas.

Esperanzas vacías e inútiles. Simples fantasías de niños.

Era sólo un trofeo. Ni siquiera era de oro real, sino una aleación de bronce pintado.

Lynn sólo había sido una mala perdedora.

Una nueva luz se encendió arriba, Lincoln rodó los ojos mientras el aliento se le escapaba y volvió a ocultarse en la cocina.

La idea de ocultarse en la cocina le pareció mala al instante, ¿No era el primer lugar que sus hermanas y él mismo solían visitar cuando bajaban esas escaleras por la noche? Volvió a moverse hacia la otra sala y cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un poco de aire en silencio. Todo esto le empezaba parecer estúpido.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser llegar a la planta alta? Al menos la distracción en la repisa de trofeos había impedido que se cruzara con la hermana que ahora estaba bajando por las escaleras.

Como lo esperó, la luz de la cocina se encendió.

 _ **Por aquí.**_

La visión de Lincoln tembló y vio nuevamente algo largo y rojo ondear hacia la sala. Lincoln miró hacia luz de la cocina y se movió en silencio.

En el mismo momento que pasó hacia la otra habitación, pudo escuchar como los pasos ahora se movían y la luz se encendió en el lugar donde hace tiempo estuvo oculto.

-¿Un poco de hambre, hermana?

Lincoln se pegó aún más a la pared. ¿Cuándo había bajado? Había estado tan concentrado en esconderse que no había notado a alguien más bajando por las escaleras.

-No pude comer mucho, ya sabes cómo terminó todo. –La voz de Lori se escuchó un poco atragantada.

Lincoln tenía que tener cuidado. Pese a toda la música, el oído de Luna estaba sumamente desarrollado, y Lori podía ser muy intuitiva cuando no estaba en su celular.

-Dame un poco de eso. –Luna pareció acercarse y tomar otro trozo de pizza de la caja. –Tampoco pude comer mucho, en realidad, me sorprende que Lynn siquiera pudiera comer. –Luna pareció hacer una pausa. –Tiene mucha suerte de ser menor de edad. –Dijo con frialdad.

-Es suficiente de eso, Luna. –Lori habló con un suspiro. –Le afectó mucho, y no necesita que se lo recuerdes.

-Lo siento, ya sabes cómo me siento desde… eso. Y el video sólo hace que me sienta peor. –Luna se sentó en una silla. Su voz sonaba distante pese a estar tan cerca. ¿Qué video? ¿Habían visto uno de los videos subidos por Nega? Sólo esperaba que Nega no hubiera subido aquellos videos sobre ellas. Ese sería el fin para la vida social de sus hermanas. –No hice nada. Sólo me quedé ahí y deje que pasar.

Lori se sentó en una silla. ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeaban quedarse ahí?

-No fuiste la única. Yo vi cuando empezó, y en lugar de hacer algo comencé a revisar mi teléfono. Todo lo que quería era apoyo de mi Bobby, y dejé que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Todavía no puedo creer lo que dijo…

-¿Cuándo cambiamos tanto hermana? –Luna le preguntó con una voz ahogada. –Solíamos ser una familia. ¿Cuándo acabamos así? ¿Cómo pudimos dejar que…? Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. –Luna golpeó la mesa.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo. Quizás lo sabría si no pasara la mayor parte de mi tiempo frente a la pantalla de un celular. –Lori se rio un poco. –Aunque ya no tendrán que preocuparse por eso… Bobby terminó conmigo.

Luna pareció ahogarse con la pizza. Lincoln casi sale de su escondite para traerle un vaso de agua cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Ésta mañana. –Lori habló con lo que le pareció resignación. A Lincoln le costaba creer las palabras de su hermana. ¿Bobby rompió con ella? Imposible. Lincoln no podía pensar en la palabra pareja sin que apareciera una imagen de esos dos. –Ya lo veníamos venir. Cuando todo esto empezó fue realmente un consuelo, incluso trató de apoyarme y darme el beneficio de la duda. No podía mentirle, así que le dije todo.

-Con todo te refieres a…

-Sí. Todo. Bueno, así todo. –Lori suspiró. –Fue el origen de las peleas. Y después de ese video que me mostraba en mi mejor momento, se pusieron peor. ¿Sabes? Había evitado decirle lo que pasó en ese momento. Incluso yo sabía que no había hecho nada que no fuera ver. Era mi responsabilidad hacer algo y no lo hice. Cielos, debí haber hecho algo desde antes pero… No lo sé. Sólo no lo hice.

-Ninguna lo hizo, Lori. No tienes que torturarte tanto por eso.

Lincoln no podía comprender de qué estaban hablando las dos, pero la palabra video le recordó a los videos que vio en la laptop. Sintió algo de nauseas al recordar el rostro de Lori cuando Bobby la llevó al orgasmo sobre la mesa. Temió que esa imagen de los dos reemplazara a la que tenía antes, y se sintió ofendido de que Bobby la dejara después de hacerle todo eso a su hermana.

Si todo el problema de ahora era por un video, quizás Nega sea el culpable. Tendría que revisar más tarde, quizás pudiera coaccionar a Nega de que los retirara todos la próxima vez que hablara con él. No quería que sus hermanas siguieran sufriendo por esto. Todo había ido muy lejos.

-Bobby tuvo razón al dejarme. –Se rio un poco. –¿Qué tipo de madre hubiera sido si nos hubiéramos casado? Sí, ya soñaba con casarme con él. Me siento como una niña otra vez.

Lincoln se sintió extrañamente mal al escuchar eso. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían continuar como siempre? Todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando muy rápido. ¿El mundo no podía ir un poco más lento?

Las dos continuaron comiendo mientras hablaban de cuando eran jóvenes y sobre chicos. Lori se escuchaba más animada, pero a la vez algo melancólica.

-¿Cómo crees que esté ahora, Luna? –Lori preguntó después de una pausa.

Luna hizo la misma pausa antes de responder. –Chunk lo está buscando. –Luna habló con un susurró que apenas pudo entender.

-¿Qué?

-Shh. Es un secreto. –Luna se acercó a Lori y comenzó murmurar.

Sus voces se habían reducido demasiado para poder escucharlas bien. Pero fue en ese momento en que Lincoln reparó en lo idiota que había sido al quedarse ahí. Con las dos hablando podría haber subido las escaleras y llegado al ático con más facilidad. Sólo tendría que tener cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido para bajar las escaleras del ático, entonces podría esperar hasta que se durmieran para bajar. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Había estado demasiado distraído con las voces de sus hermanas para poder pensar. No las había escuchado en mucho tiempo, y a veces tenía miedo de no poder reconocerlas. Pero más aun de la reacción que tendrían al verlo. Todavía le temía. ¿Y si saliera ahora? ¿Qué le dirían sus hermanas? Estarían sorprendidas, incluso un poco asustadas antes de reconocerlo. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasaría si les diera el tiempo suficiente para ver que era él? El chico mala suerte; el chico ardilla de la suerte. El hermano prodigo que regresa a casa.

El cuerpo de Lincoln comenzó a temblar. El poco contenido de su estómago empezó a moverse de un lado a otro mientras más lo imaginaba.

-…Yo a Carol. –Lori pareció reír. –Sí, ella y yo no tenemos una buena historia, pero… supongo que le di lastima. Y Bobby se negó cuando se lo pedí, creo que a Ronnie Anne no le gustó la idea… –Nuevamente volvieron a susurrar.

No estaba listo. Así de simple. Lincoln no estaba listo para verlas, para escuchar sus voces. Quizás si le dieran una fecha podría prepararse, pero no ahora. No podía salir de sorpresa. En el caso de que estuvieran dispuestas a escucharlo, ¿Qué les diría? "Hola chicas, un loco me mostró videos interesantes y me dejó un regalito en el ático".

-¿Vamos a dormir? –Lori sugirió.

-Ve tú, yo quiero distraerme con algo de televisión nocturna. –Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron cuando escuchó a Luna acercarse.

-Nada de eso. A dormir. –Lori pareció sujetarla mientras se la llevaba por el camino hacia la cocina.

-Pero hermana… –Luna habló con voz una mala imitación de niña pequeña.

Lincoln las escuchó subir por las escaleras y cayó sentado contra la pared cuando escuchó como las dos se deseaban las buenas noches y cerraban las puertas.

-Continua la Operación Infiltrarse en Casa para… Oh, a la mierda con eso. –Agitó la cabeza y se levantó. –Sólo quiero terminar con todo y salir de aquí.

* * *

 **NA: Las cosas no son tan simples como Lincoln solía ver en películas. El lugar está lleno de recuerdos felices, pero a la vez dolorosos. Lincoln comienza a recordar sucesos y a verlos con una nueva luz.**


	45. Chapter 45

.

.

.

 **Perdiendo el tiempo**

 **…**

Lincoln sintió vértigo mientras subía por las escaleras. Trató de mantenerse pegado a la pared, pero las fotos de sus hermanas en la pared parecían reírse de sus esfuerzos para pasar desapercibido. Todas las diez de ellas estaban puestas de tal forma que las veía de la menor a la mayor, no pudo evitar separarse de la pared cuando llegó hasta Lucy. Se sujetó del pasamanos con fuerza mientras seguía ascendiendo.

Arriba lo esperaban los cuartos de sus hermanas, más el de sus padres… y el suyo propio. Lincoln no había pensado en su propio cuarto en mucho tiempo. Entendía que en una casa con tantos integrantes no se podía tener una habitación para cada niño. Y el era un varón, no podía compartir cuarto con niñas toda la vida. Así que se habían desecho del armario y lo habían convertido en un cuarto para su único hijo. Al principio, Lincoln estuvo inseguro y muy asustado, le costó un poco acostumbrarse a dormir sólo, llegó incluso a pedirle a Lynn que durmiera con él en ese tiempo, y si Lynn dormía con él, entonces también Lucy. Finalmente fue sólo Bun-Bun. Luego fue más fácil acostumbrarse a dormir solo.

Nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto echaba de menos ese pequeño espacio hasta ahora. El cuarto del Love le había traído una sensación similar a la que sentía mientras pensaba en su cuarto, pero no tan fuerte. ¿Sería malo si le diera una mirada? Quizás la hubieran convertido nuevamente en un armario, aunque con todo este asunto lo dudaba. Tal vez no hubiera cambiado en nada.

Lincoln se detuvo frente al último escalón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Metiéndose a hurtadillas a su propia casa y ocultándose de sus propias hermanas. ¿Todo porque una voz detrás del teléfono le dijo que lo hiciera? Se sujetó al borde de la esquina del piso de arriba y se impulsó a dar un paso por aquel pasillo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Tenía mucho miedo de caminar por ese pasillo en que había tenido que correr cada mañana para usar el baño.

Miró las puertas que había, y sintió como su respiración fallaba. Se apoyó un poco más contra la pared sin saber que hacer ahora.

Todavía no era tarde. Podía simplemente olvidarse de todo y regresara al Love. Podría quedarse ahí hasta que se le agotara el dinero o lo encontraran.

Lincoln trastabilló un poco mientras trataba de caminar. El sudor no paraba de correr por su frente mientras veía con miedo las puertas del pasillo. ¿Y si Leni decidía bajar por un vaso de leche? ¿Qué pasaría si Luan tenía ganas de ir al baño? Lincoln comenzó a avanzar más rápido mientras el pánico lo inundaba.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había abierto la puerta de su habitación y se había metido dentro.

* * *

Se apoyó contra la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba con mayor dificultad. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Era su casa. Aquellas chicas a las que tanto temía eran sus hermanas. No lo matarían por encontrarlo. Quizás se enfardaran, pero no podrían hacerle daño. La orden de restricción les impide acercarse, ¿Sería lo mismo si él iba voluntariamente? No quería meterlas en más problemas.

Dejó que su cabeza y su estomago se relajaran mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez.

Sabía donde estaba. Por instinto había ido al único lugar que había considerado realmente suyo. Siempre creyó que sería un lugar lejos de las manos de todos, pero se equivocó el día que entró y encontró sus cosas empaquetadas y sus muebles vendidos. ¿Cómo sería ahora? Lincoln no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Quería pensar que sus muebles habían regresado. Tal vez abriera los ojos y se encontraría con su cama hecha, su escritorio, sus posters de Ace, incluso sus comics bien apilados.

- _"Tienes que dejar de fantasear, Lincoln"._

Lincoln abrió los ojos y se encontró con el espacio vacío que había utilizado para dormir aquella última semana. Incluso vio la manta y la almohada en el piso. Lo poco que le quedaba estaba apilado en cajas empacadas. ¿Qué hubieran hecho con ellas de no haber vuelto a casa? ¿Qué hubieran hecho con él de no haber utilizado ese traje de ardilla? Lincoln tembló ante el pensamiento de tener que vivir aislado en el patio. ¿Lo dejarían entrar cuando hubiera tormenta? O simplemente pondrían una lona en la casa del perro y lo dejarían ahí. ¿Y cuando nevara? ¿O hubiera sequía? ¿Qué tan lejos hubieran llegado?

No mucho. Tarde o temprano alguien se hubiera enterado. Su vecino ya le había dado algunas miradas por la ventana cuando durmió afuera, y otras cuando comenzó a usar el traje. Y si no era él, sería alguien más. Según los caso en Internet, le guste al mundo o no, estas cosas pueden tardar tiempo en ser vistas, pero siempre salen. De no haber sido Nega, hubiera sido alguien más.

Se acercó a las cajas cerradas. Algunas de ellas habían sido abiertas y pudo ver un poco de ropa y otros artículos personales. No eran muchas, alrededor de tres de ellas tenían ropa amontonada y sin doblar, mientras que otras tenían cosas varias como bolígrafos o cuadernos de notas. Lincoln las abrió y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, había algo que realmente quería y que el policía no le había llevado.

-Lotería. –No era precisamente lo que quería, pero si algo que echaba de menos: su consola de juegos portátil. Fue su regalo de cumpleaños número once. Lincoln solía jugar con ella todo el día mientras se sentaba en su cama o en el sofá. La guardó en su bolsillo y retomó la búsqueda.

Le tomó algunos minutos buscar entre sus cosas mientras trataba de no hacer ruido.

Entonces la vio. El vidrio se había roto un poco, pero la fotografía seguía intacta. Lincoln acercó el marco hacia su rostro mientras miraba fijamente la fotografía. Aquella fotografía lo mostraba a él mismo, rodeado por sus hermanas y sus padres. La fotografía no había sido la mejor con todas sus hermanas distrayéndose con lo que mejor sabían hacer, pero para Lincoln había significado mucho. ¿Qué significaba ahora? Lincoln trató de verlos otra vez como antes. Quiso ver a sus hermanas como las había visto en ese entonces.

No podía.

Ya no podía verlas igual.

-Maldito seas, Nega.

Abrió el marco y guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Bien, es hora de hacer esto.

Lincoln abrió la puerta… Y vio directamente al rostro de Leni.

-¿Lori? ¿Eres tú? Creo que me quedé ciega otra vez. –Leni tenía puesto el antifaz que utilizaba para dormir todas las noches y no podía verlo. –¿Lori? ¿Aquí está el baño? –Agitó las manos hacia adelante y sujetó el marco de la puerta. –Por favor, estoy ciega.

Lincoln se quedó congelado con la boca abierta sin saber que responder. Leni generalmente no se equivocaba cuando tenía que ir al baño, pero cuando lo hacia… Bueno, no era agradable despertar para encontrarla bajándose la ropa interior sobre su silla. Lincoln le recomendó dormir sin un antifaz, y en estos momentos le alegró que no le hubiera hecho caso.

Se hizo aun lado para que entrara y pasó detrás de ella.

-¿Estoy en el baño? ¿Voy por el camino correcto? –Tanteó con las manos el lugar.

Lincoln pasó por la puerta en silencio y abrió la puerta del cuarto de las gemelas.

-Oh, ya encontré el excusado.

Lincoln miró con horror hacia su antiguo cuarto, ¿Qué podría haber encontrado Leni en ese lugar para confundirlo con el excusado? No quiso pensar en eso y se metió al cuarto de las gemelas a esperar que su hermana terminara con sus asuntos en privado.

- _"…Mi cuarto"._ –Era mejor resignarse.

* * *

-¡Leni!

La voz de Lori no tardó en escucharse detrás de la puerta. Lincoln sabía que no podría pasar mucho antes de que Lori se diera cuenta de que Leni podría haberse perdido otra vez.

-Lori, estoy en el baño.

-¡Estás en el cuarto de Lincol- ¡No hagas eso aquí!

Lincoln estaba sentado en una de las sillas de juego de té de Lola mientras esperaba que todo terminara.

-¿El cuarto de Linky?

-Quítate el antifaz… ¡Y súbete la ropa interior!

Lincoln colocó su mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de no imaginar lo que sea que Leni podría haber estado a punto de hacer en el lugar que fue su santuario anti-niñas. Quizás al final lo convirtieran en un segundo baño para prevenir incidentes como este.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Las camisas de Linky!

-Tendremos que lavarlas. –Lori dijo con un suspiró.

Lincoln se sonrojó al imaginar lo que esas palabras significaban. Le recordó un poco a los momentos en que no se daba cuenta que Leni había entrado y utilizaba su silla. La chica se veía como una niña cuando lloraba con las mejillas rojas, por lo que Lincoln terminaba apiadándose y limpiando todo mientras prometía no decirle a nadie. Las cosas eran un poco complicadas por la mañana, pero al final siempre regresaban a la normalidad.

También podría haber puesto un seguro, o quizás preguntado a sus padres si podrían sacarle una llave.

-Ya es un poco tarde… –Lincoln escuchó como Lori y Leni parecían estar moviendo sus cajas. Ya podía imaginarse el rostro encendido de Leni y la mueca de molestia de Lori. –Parece que tendré que estar aquí un tiempo.

* * *

¿Era malo hurgar en el cuarto de Lola y Lana? Su conciencia le dijo que sí inmediatamente, pero por otro lado, Lola siempre hurgaba en sus cosas. No sólo para robar dinero, sino también para sacar fotos con su cámara y en busca de material de chantaje. Y realmente no tenía mucho que hacer mientras Lori y Leni lavaban su ropa. Creyó que se limitarían a tirarla o algo así, pero podía escuchar la lavadora del sótano.

-Nada fuera de lo común. –En su armario vio una gran cantidad de ropa rosa de princesa y toda una colección de tiaras. ¿Y se enojó porque Leni rompió una? Lola tenía problemas. –¿Cuanta ropa habrá tenido antes de irse con tía Ruth? –Lincoln prefería no saber. ¿Cómo podían tener dinero para comprar tanta ropa? Quizá era el dinero de los certámenes que ganaba. No era mucho para ser una competencia infantil, pero lo suficiente para que comprara vestidos y algunos dulces.

Lana era una historia diferente. Su ropa era mayormente masculina, pero no tenía muchos overoles. Bien, no era raro que utilizara el mismo durante semanas, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Mientras veía por los cajones de su hermana no pudo evitar recordarla posando en el espejo con los vestidos de Lola. Lana siempre había dicho que odiaba las cosas de niña, pero cuando nadie la veía y creía que estaba sola, parecía disfrutar de verse al espejo y girar en el lugar mientras hacia las típicas reverencias de princesa. Con algo de culpa, Lincoln la encontró un poco más encantadora que Lola.

De todas formas era asunto de Lana, y Lincoln ya no estaba seguro de querer meterse en las vidas de nadie.

Lana debió llevarse sus mascotas con ella, porque Lincoln no las vio por ninguna parte. El cuarto le pareció un tanto vacío sin tantos reptiles dando vueltas por ahí.

Lincoln continuó hurgando en las cosas de sus hermanas menores mientras abajo parecían haber entrado en una discusión. Por el sonido, parecía ser en la cocina. Quizás las dos hubieran empezado a discutir mientras comían pizza.

-Esto tomará su tiempo.

Sólo esperaba que no comenzaran otra vez con ese estúpido Protocolo.

También podría intentarlo por los ductos de aire. Sólo tendría que subir un poco para llegar con el que da al ático. Sería un poco duro apoyare para subir, pero ya lo había hecho antes. Aun así, tendría que utilizar la luz de su celular y pasar por el cuarto de algunas de sus hermanas para lograrlo, y no quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran por la rejilla de ventilación.

Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

En el cuarto de sus hermanas gemelas.

Era un cuarto repleto de recuerdos de fiestas de té y cuidado de animales. A Lincoln nunca le atrajeron mucho las fiestas de té, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con Lola, al menos cuando no estaba en su modo "Hija de Satán", y lo trataba con algo más de humanidad, pero nunca perdió aquel tono que no paraba de infravalorarlo. Le hubiera gustado un poco más de respeto de su partes.

Lana por otro lado… Le agradaba más Lana, pese a que tuvo la gran idea de mandarlo a la casa del perro. No creyó que lo hubiera hecho con mala intención, pero Lana tenía una idea muy equivocada de lo que era realmente dormir bajo las estrellas. Ella no fue tan entusiasta como las otras con eso del traje de la suerte, pero hubo momentos en los que Lincoln realmente tuvo miedo cuando lo hacía subirse al techo.

-Tengo que dejar de ser tan permisivo.

Lincoln se recostó un poco en la cama de Lana, no se atrevió a usar la de Lola.

Se sentía cansado.

* * *

 _ **Despierta.**_

Lincoln se levantó de la cama de un salto.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah?

Tardó en reconocer donde estaba. Todo se veía diferente, y a la vez familiar. La habitación dio vueltas mientras avanzaba con dudas. Fue cuando vio el juego de té sobre la mesa y recordó donde estaba.

-Soy un idiota. –Se había quedado dormido en la habitación de sus hermanas. Al menos esta vez no tuvo una erección. Eso si hubiera sido raro. No tan raro como la que tuvo en la casa Suárez mientras cuidaba a Lily… Luego llegaron Ronnie Anne y Cristina y la cosa se puso más complicada. –No es momento para recordar eso, Lincoln.

También tenía que dejar de murmurar, sería malo si lo escuchaban.

- _"¿Qué hora es?"_ –Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo. – _"Seis de la mañana. Perfecto"._ –Sus hermanas despertarían en cualquier momento y él todavía estaba atorado ahí.

Lincoln caminó alrededor del cuarto con miedo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya no podía escuchar la lavadora, ni la pelea en la cocina. Tenía que hacerlo ahora.

* * *

Lincoln salió con cuidado del cuarto de sus hermanas. No podía perder el tiempo siendo cuidadoso. Mientras no escuchara el despertador, no se preocuparía de que pudieran oírlo. Caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada del ático y…

Fue distraído por los vidrios.

Lincoln ya había extendido la mano para tomar la cuerda cuando escuchó el familiar y molesto ruido de vidrios al romperse. Algo se partió en su corazón cuando lo hizo.

El sonido venía del cuarto de sus padres.

Con un pánico que no pudo comprender, bajó la mano y se dirigió hacia la alcoba que sus padres compartían. Sintió que ya nada importaba… Ni siquiera si una de sus hermanas abría una puerta y lo encontraba ahí parado. Todo lo que quería era abrir esa puerta y cerciorarse de que no estuviera escuchando lo que creía estar escuchando.

No le gustaba ese sonido.

Lo volvía loco.

Abrió una rendija y se asomó.

- _"¿Pop-Pop?"._ –Lincoln vio la imagen en calma de su abuelo bajo las sabanas. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormir tan plácidamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que no lo veía? Su abuelo era alguien divertido y que siempre lo escuchó. Verlo ahora era…

Una imagen del mundo separándose en miles de pedazos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Lincoln retrocedió un paso al ver como el espacio parecía resquebrajarse alrededor de su abuelo. Tragó saliva mientras miraba fijamente como otras se le unían. Todas ellas parecían cambiar de lugar, o mantenerse en el mismo.

-¿Q-qué…? –Lincoln masculló mientras veía.

Abrió la boca para tratar de decir otra cosa, y sintió un sabor metálico y desagradable. Retrocedió otro paso y se agachó mientras tapaba su boca. Se pasó la mano por la cara y vio una gran cantidad de sangre que comenzaba salir por su nariz. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sacó su pañuelo y lo presionó fuertemente contra su nariz.

Cerró la puerta con terror.

- _"¿Qué es eso?"_

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln está por llegar al ático, pero aún no está seguro de si logrará su objetivo. Nada garantiza que no se encontrará con alguna de sus hermanas mientras trata de subir, o escapar. A menos que lo que encuentre en ese baúl lo traumatice tanto que baje sin importarle que lo vean, o lo haga gritar tan fuerte que sus hermanas lo encuentren ahí arriba.**

 **¿Qué se oculta en el baúl? ¿Qué fue lo que Lincoln vio alrededor de su querido abuelo? ¿Sus hermanas lo encontrarán? ¿Logrará escapar de la su amado hogar antes de que sea tarde? Todo esto y más en el próximo Llamadas, el tercer tesoro espera.**


	46. Chapter 46

.

.

.

 **Cliffhanger**

 **…**

Todo estaba tan oscuro.

Lincoln recordó cuando solía subir al ático a cazar fantasmas y demás apariciones. A Lucy no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hermano persiguiera a sus amigos fantasmas, pero Lincoln se divertía intentándolo junto con su mejor amigo Clyde. Ir al ático por la noche siempre le dio miedo, aun si no lo admitía.

Pero ahora el miedo lo había abandonado.

Lincoln subió las escaleras del ático con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del que había hecho cuando las bajó y encendió la luz de su celular. Al mirar alrededor se encontró con un desfile de cajas y cosas viejas. El lugar era un depósito de antigüedades que ya no servían de nada. ¿No pudieron venderlas? Si no tuvieron problemas para vender una cama infestada con mala suerte, ¿Qué problema debían tener de vender cosas que jamás usarían?

La molestia picaba duro, pero era mejor concentrarse en eso que en lo que vio abajo. Aquello no podía ser algo real, pero si no era real, significa que ya se había vuelto loco. O tal vez, sólo tuvo un mal sueño. Se había ido a dormir en la cama de su hermanita menor, y en un lugar que se supone no debería estar, era mejor pensar que todo fue una mala pesadilla de la que no había terminado de despertarse.

Lincoln se sentó contra unas cajas. Podía sentir una pequeña migraña y algo de sangre todavía bajaba por su nariz. Quizás era hora de ir a un hospital. Ya podía verse a si mismo frente a un doctor que le dice que algo se rompió dentro de su cabeza, y quizás, al final todo esto no era más que una alucinación creada por toda la sangre que se amontonó ahí dentro.

Se pasó el dedo por debajo de la nariz y tiró algunas gotas de sangre por el piso. ¿Dejó algo de sangre tirada por ahí abajo? Supuso que sí, su nariz había sangrado mucho frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, ni siquiera se molestó en revisar cuando se dio la vuelta y subió al ático. ¿Cuánta sangre podía seguir perdiendo por la nariz? Hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar en daño que eso podría hacerle a su cuerpo. ¿Podría morir por falta de sangre? Morir por sangrado nasal masivo. ¿Había una forma más ridícula de dejar éste mundo?

Lincoln escuchó el sonido de un despertador abajo. Miro su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que ya habían dado las siete de la mañana, había perdido demasiado tiempo, y sus hermanas ya se estaban levantando para iniciar el nuevo día. Tendría que esperar a que todas fueran a la escuela, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. Parece que Lynn no estaba asistiendo, y quizás Pop-Pop se quede en casa. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que anocheciera.

Sólo esperaba que nadie quisiera darse un tur por las antigüedades del ático.

* * *

Simón miró la casa Loud desde su patrulla. Aun no estaba seguro de como dar la noticia de la desaparición de Lincoln, pero al menos tenía que asegurarse de que no le hubieran dado ningún refugio en el hogar. Dudaba que Lincoln quisiera regresar a una casa de donde lo habían expulsado antes por una simple superstición, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Intentó contactar a los policías que habían colocado alrededor de la casa para seguridad, pero no pudo dar con ninguno. Se suponía que tenía que haber turnos rotatorios para vigilar la casa Loud, no sólo en caso de que Lincoln Loud apareciera, si no también por el loco que parecía estar matando a las personas alrededor de aquella familia. Pero no hubo rastro alguno de esos policías, ni siquiera vio las patrullas encubierto. No había nada.

- _"Igual que Enrique"._ –Su compañero había estado desaparecido desde hace ya tres días, y no había habido rastro alguno de él. Su familia no había sabido nada y empezaban a preocuparse mucho. – _"¿Donde estás amigo?"._ –Con todo lo que había visto alrededor de este caso, Simón comenzaba a asustarse de lo que pudo haber sido de su compañero y amigo de hace años.

Continuó esperando a que algunas de las integrantes de la casa salieran, era mejor darle la noticia al actual tutor de las chicas. Simón le contaría todo sin reserva: la desaparición de Lincoln, el denunciante anónimo, y las muertes alrededor de los allegados a la familia. Sólo esperaba no causarle un ataque al corazón al viejo.

La primera en salir fue la chica del interrogatorio anterior: Lori Loud. Simón había memorizado algunos de sus datos, no tardó mucho en romperse en el interrogatorio, aunque si pensaron que estaba mintiendo, la historia parecía demasiado irreal para ser cierta. Lo más triste, es que la historia era cierta.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Leni Loud, si su memoria no fallaba. Aquella chica fue todo un caso cuando tuvieron que llevarla al ala de interrogatorio infantil. Incluso tuvieron que traer a una especialista, la cual dictaminó que la chica sufría de Déficit de Atención con Hiperactividad. Aquella chica necesitaba empezar con un tratamiento urgente si quería mejorar. Le dio una nota a Leni y le pidió que se la diera a su tutor actual.

Realmente no pudieron sacar mucho de aquella chica que no fueran lágrimas, pero al menos pudieron conseguirle ayuda. ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba con ella? Aunque con tantos integrantes en una familia, no sería raro que se pasaran por alto muchas cosas.

Simón vio como otras dos chicas salían listas para ir a la escuela: Luan y Luna Loud. No habían podido interrogar a Luan, pero Luna aceptó someterse a un interrogatorio con él. La chica comenzó a hablar algo nerviosa, pero con el paso del tiempo se calmó y le contó todo lo que se vivió en aquella semana desde el juego de Lynn Loud. No se perdió el modo despectivo con el que mencionaba a su hermana menor, parece que las cosas entre ellas se habían vuelto tensas.

Luan y Lynn Loud se negaron a ser interrogadas, y al ser menores de edad no podían forzarlas.

Lo cierto es que realmente no importaba lo que hubiera pasado en esa semana, con toda la evidencia que tenían, los interrogatorios no eran más que un extra. Lo verdaderamente importante era si alguna de ellas había tenido contacto con alguien o habían visto algo sospechoso. Lo que realmente importaba eran los homicidios que ahora estaban aconteciendo a su alrededor.

Suspiró mientras vio como las cuatro salían en aquella Van familiar. Además de su actual tutor, había una chica Loud todavía en casa. Era momento de hablar.

* * *

Juego Terminado.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron realmente mal a Lincoln cuando las vio en su consola. Solía ser muy bueno en ese viejo juego de carreras de auto, pero ahora sentía que lo jugaba por primera vez. Debió llevarse algunos cartuchos, pero no es como si hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar en nada. Bien, lo tenía, pero lo perdió durmiendo en la cama de Lana.

Afuera pudo escuchar el sonido de la Van al marcharse. No sabía cuantas personas quedaban en la casa, pero esperaba que fuera sólo su abuelo. No había una orden de restricción contra él, quizás si bajara… ¿Estaría enfadado por haber puesto a su hija tras las rejas? No podía imaginarse a su abuelo enfadado con él. Quizás estuviera enfadado con su hija por lo que hizo. Lincoln no podía darse una idea calara de como reaccionaría su abuelo. De todas formas no iba a bajar, no podía correr el riesgo de que hubiera al menos una de sus hermanas en la casa.

Y no quería volver a ver como el mundo parecía romperse alrededor de su abuelo.

Todavía le causaba temblores recordar como el mundo parecía volverse de vidrio y agrietarse antes de caer a pedazos junto alrededor del cuerpo dormido de su abuelo. Fue la misma sensación que tuvo con aquel tipo en el café, o con la niña que iba de la mano de su padre en el parque, Lincoln estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a ninguno de los dos.

-Quizás realmente me volví loco. –Se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras se dejaba inundar por el silencio y la oscuridad. Ya no aguantaba más esto, sólo quería que todo terminara de una vez. ¿Pero como sería ese final? Lincoln no podía imaginar un final feliz para todos. Sus padres posiblemente recibirían alrededor de tres a dos años de prisión, quizás unos meses en un centro para reeducarse paternamente, pero en cualquier caso, su apellido quedaría marcado de por vida.

Y luego quedaba él. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No podría regresar con los Suárez después de lo que hizo. Supuso que lo meterían en alguna correccional juvenil, y de ahí quizás recibiera la ayuda de más de un terapeuta antes de que lo dejaran ir. No creyó que le permitieran ver a Lily, quizás los Suárez la adoptaran, o terminara en un orfanato diferente al suyo.

Extrañaba mucho a Lily. Aquella pequeña bebé se había convertido en su nueva hermana favorita. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? Esperaba ella y Cristina se llevaran mejor. Quizás Cristina se había sacado todas esas ideas raras de que Lily estaba intentando lastimarla. Lily no era más que un bebé, no podría lastimar a nadie.

Guardó su pequeña consola de juegos portátil y se puso de pie.

Era hora de terminar con todo esto.

* * *

No tardó mucho en encontrar el baúl, estaba puesto de tal forma que un pequeño haz de luz de la ventana del fondo cayera sobre él. Le recordó a esos cofres del tesoro en los videojuegos. Lincoln se puso de rodillas y limpió un poco del polvo sobre él. Respiró hondo y se cubrió la boca cuando comenzó a toser el polvo que entró a sus pulmones.

Era ahora o nunca.

El sonido del timbre de abajo le hizo soltar la llave y ésta cayó con un sonido pesado sobre el piso. Lincoln quedó inmóvil, esperando que alguien gritara algo, pero en lugar de eso escuchó como abrían la puerta del frente. Claro, era sólo una llave, no podía hacer suficiente ruido para que lo escucharan. Tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoico.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Había sudado tanto que no le sorprendería si al terminar con todo esto estaba totalmente deshidratado.

-Vamos, Lincoln. ¿Qué puede ser peor que la cabeza de Bun-Bun y un montón de videos de tus hermanas en sus peores momentos? –Levantó la llave y la hizo girar sin dificultad dentro de la cerradura. –Quizás Clyde tenía razón. –Debería haberlo olvidado. ¿Qué razón había para realmente regresar a casa? Nega lo había lastimado con cada tesoro, y aun así, había venido voluntariamente por el tercero.

-Debería haberle dicho a la policía.

Con una sonrisa de resignación abrió el baúl.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln a llegado hasta el tercer tesoro. ¿Qué le deparará dentro de aquel baúl? ¿Podría ser algo que terminará de romper totalmente toda su inocencia y confianza en su familia? ¿Podría ser algo que le dé una respuesta al enigma de Nega? Quizás pueda explicar porque parece estar viendo cosas.**

 **Pero lo verdaderamente difícil para nuestro buen Lincoln será escapar de casa.**


	47. Chapter 47

.

.

.

 **Desesperación**

 **…**

Lincoln se mantuvo con la oreja pegada al piso del ático mientras trataba de escuchar de qué iba aquella discusión. Su abuelo no había dejado de gritar desde hace unos minutos, y eso lo asustaba. ¿Podrían haberlo descubierto? Lincoln no había tenido nada de cuidado en eso de no dejar un rastro. Quizás notaron su trofeo limpio, o tal vez que faltaban algunas cosas en su cuarto, ¿Podría haber dejado algo fuera de lugar en la habitación de las gemelas? No, quizás vieron la sangre que había dejado caer de su nariz mientras subía al ático.

Entre más se apretaba Lincoln contra el piso, más miedo sentía de que pudieran haberse dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en la casa. Quizás lo confundieran con un ladrón, de ser así seguramente llamarían a la policía… O subirían con bates y palos de golf. ¿Su padre no tenía una pistola oculta al fondo del armario? Incluso Lily debía saber sobre ella. ¿También lo sabría su abuelo? No le gustaría morir de un disparo en el pecho por ser confundido con un ladrón.

Esto le pasaba por meterse en el juego de un demente asesino. Debería haberle hecho caso a Clyde y olvidarse de todo esto. ¿Por qué no fue a la policía desde el principio? Vamos, un loco que sabe un montón de cosas sobre ti, te deja regalos y mata gente, ¿Qué persona en sus cabales no iría a la policía? Se sentía como un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. Participar en el juego de Nega había sido la peor decisión de su vida.

-Quizás soy tan estúpido como mencionó Lisa. –Jamás debería haber regresado a un lugar que sólo le deparaba dolor en cada esquina. Incluso en ese viejo ático, cada paso recorrido le traía recuerdos tan felices que eran dolorosos. ¿Cómo algo que te hizo tan feliz puede causarte tanto daño? A Lincoln le gustaría saber la respuesta.

Se mantuvo oculto hasta que escuchó la puerta del frente cerrarse otra vez. Le gustaría poder asomarse a la ventana sin miedo a que alguien pudiera verlo. ¿Lisa no tenía una salida de emergencias o algo así aquí arriba? Con todas las cosas geniales que tenía en su laboratorio, había esperado que tuviera algo más que cámaras por toda la casa…

-Soy un idiota. El más idiota de todos los idiotas en la historia de los idiotas.

Las cámaras. Lincoln se había olvidado de las cámaras de Luan y Lisa. Con todo lo que había hecho por la casa, seguramente fue grabado. Sí Luan miraba las filmaciones, y seguramente lo haría para aumentar su material de observación de bromas, entonces podía darse por atrapado. Todas en la casa sabrían que estuvo ahí.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¡Maldición! –Se tapó la boca en el momento de decir eso, había usado un tono más fuerte del que debería. – _"Y no dejo de cometer errores"._

Ahora tenía que borrar las cintas y desconectar las cámaras antes de irse para que no lo grabaran en plena fuga. ¿Cómo? Y Luan se daría cuenta de que alguien se metió en sus sistema si encontraba todas sus cámaras apagadas. Pero encontrar una forma para borrar las cintas y escapar sin apagar las cámaras no era ni un reto si lo comparaba con borrar las cintas de Lisa. Ella no utilizaba los mismos métodos de Luan, y sus cámaras estaba mucho mejor ocultas que las suyas. Y todo lo tenía guardado en un ordenador dentro de su habitación. ¿Cómo iba a meterse ahí sin activar el sistema de seguridad?

Podría activar el panel de emergencia oculto tras la pared junto a su puerta, de esa forma podría desconectar la seguridad. Pero Lisa cambiaba el código cada mes, y jamás lo compartía con nadie. Y hasta donde sabía, con los aparatos de Lisa sólo había un intento. Jamás lo lograría. Aunque Leni lo hizo una vez cuando fue a buscar a Lisa para cenar, la pequeña niña genio se mantuvo con la boca abierta durante el resto de la noche. Eso fue divertido.

Pero no creyó que él tuviera tanta suerte. Bufó un poco ante ese pensamiento. Definitivamente no era alguien con suerte.

Su abuelo parecía estar hablando con alguien más abajo, ¿Podría ser Lynn? No, hasta ahora no la había escuchado, y seguramente ella también respondería con un grito por la forma de hablar de Albert. Lincoln nunca creyó escucharlo hablar así. Diría que estaba al teléfono.

Con pasos cuidadosos, se acercó hasta las escaleras. Sabía que no podía bajar, pero le gustaría tener un poco más de perspectiva sobre lo que pasa, y quizás escuchar un poco más. No podía dejar de creer que podrían haberlo descubierto, y que el abuelo podría estar llamando a la policía antes de sacar la pistola oculta en el armario.

-Piensa positivo, Lincoln. Piensa positivo. –Quizás alguna entidad misteriosa de poder absoluto se apiadara de él y le concediera un descanso de las cosas malas que lo rodean. Bajó un poco las escaleras y asomó los ojos por la rendija.

Y lo que vio fue a su hermana Lynn con medio cuerpo fuera de su habitación tratando de escuchar la conversación de su abuelo. Lincoln estuvo a punto de soltar la escalera, y seguramente hubiera caído rodando de haberlo hecho. Sí, ya podía imaginárselo, con su "suerte" acabaría rodando hasta los pies de Lynn. Ella parecía estar usando su usual camisa y ropa interior para dormir. Lincoln se perdió un poco en su imagen, algo parecía estar agriándose dentro de su estómago cuando la miraba, pero a la vez era dulce. No podía entenderlo. Al mirarla recordaba las palabras y acciones que había tenido contra él en la comisaria, y ya no se sentía tan herido como ofendido, pero a la vez le daba gusto verla. Por las palabras de Cristina y Clyde, ella no parecía ser la persona favorita de la escuela después del video.

- _"Maldición, me siento raro otra vez"._ –A Lincoln le gustaría poder tener un botón con el cual poner bajo control sus emociones. Anoche apenas reaccionó cuando vio a Leni, aunque eso seguramente se debió a que estaba demasiado asustado para pensar, ¿Por qué ahora reacciona al ver a Lynn? Quizás porque ella no tiene los ojos cubiertos, y si pone un poco de atención, verá a alguien sosteniendo las escaleras del ático.

Lincoln quería levantar la escalera y mantenerse seguro, pero su mente seguía perdida en la imagen de su hermana de trece años de edad. Había pasado tantas cosas con ella… ¿Era cierto lo que Clyde decía? ¿Su cariño por Lynn estaba sobrevalorado? Incluso ahora sentía algo hacia ella, pero era demasiado agridulce para su gusto.

 _¡Deberían haberte abortado!_

Cerró los ojos para perder la imagen de su hermana y lentamente cerró la rendija.

No podía ser como Clyde le había dicho. Lynn y él habían tenido sus momentos. Quizás no eran muchos, pero habían tenido momentos de unión que Lincoln no había compartido con sus otras hermanas.

En las pocas ocasiones que encontró a Lynn llorando, Lincoln siempre la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había consolado hasta terminar. Lynn nunca le dijo porque lloraba, pero siempre lo golpeaba y amenazaba con no decírselo a nadie, no quería perder su imagen de chica dura. Pero todo lo hacia con una sonrisa. A Lincoln le gustaba pensar que esos momentos eran algo sólo de ellos dos. ¿Se había equivocado? Había dejado de sentir aquella conexión con Lynn desde el incidente en la estación de policía, ¿Fue ahí donde se cortó el hilo? O quizás nunca existió tal hilo.

Lincoln pasó su mano por su frente mientras trataba de analizar las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Mirarlas desde afuera. Intentar darle otro enfoque.

- _"¿Me gustaba Lynn?"._ –Quizás esa era la razón de sentirse tan apegada a ella. Era como Clyde le había dicho, Lincoln vio algo que el confundió con amor en Lynn y Ronnie Anne. Las dos en cierta forma le daban muestras de abuso como si fueran cariño, o quizás vio su abuso constante como muestras de afecto. Cuando era niño lo confundió con enamoramiento, pero cuando fue creciendo lo tomó como una conexión que sólo compartían ellos dos.

Es por eso que sus palabras siempre tuvieron más peso sobre él. Pero Lynn seguramente nunca lo vio así.

- _"Sólo era yo"._ –Pensó con una sonrisa de auto-desprecio. – _"Un niño de once años que ve amor en las palizas"._ –¿Eso lo hacia un masoquista? Ya no importaba. La verdadera pregunta ahora era, ¿Aun le gustaba Lynn? No creyó que "gustar" seria la palabra indicada para referirse a lo que sentía por ella.

O por Ronnie Anne.

Si todo esto era verdad… Quizás lo que sentía por Ronnie Anne no era realmente amor. Aun si ella se había mantenido junto a él, quizás Lincoln se estaba aprovechando de los sentimientos de alguien por quien no sentía lo mismo. ¿Cómo saber que era realmente estar enamorado? ¿Podía decir que realmente le gustaba Cristina? ¿O quizás la veía como un consuelo?

Lo bueno es que no tenía que preocuparse por eso… aún. Todos sus problemas emocionales podían esperar hasta después de salir de la mierda en la que estaba nadando.

Miró las escaleras y tuvo el impulso de volver a ver a Lynn otra vez. ¿Sería tan malo darle una mirada? No le gustaba el sentimiento que dejaba salir, e incluso ahora su estomago parecía estar teniendo una batalla a muerte con los pocos restos de alimento que cargaba, pero realmente quería verla.

- _"Quizás si soy un masoquista"._

Ya no estaba. Parecía haberse vuelto a encerrar en su habitación mientras estaba oculto dentro del ático. Lincoln se sintió tan decepcionado como aliviado. Pudo escuchar como su abuelo subía las escaleras, pero en lugar de ocultarse, se mantuvo en el lugar.

Ya no estaban.

Lincoln aguantó un enorme suspiro de alivio al ver que aquellas cosas que perseguían a su abuelo habían desaparecido. El sentimiento de calma fue reemplazado rápidamente cuando notó algo que no había hecho antes… ¿Su abuelo estaba enfermo? Al verlo, Lincoln sólo podía ver a un hombre cansado, y cuyos días parecían ya estar contados. Seguramente todo lo que estaba pasando no le había caído bien a su corazón.

El corazón.

Sí. Había algo mal con el corazón de su abuelo. Era como si algo lo estuviera estrujando lentamente, esperando el momento perfecto para reventarlo. Lincoln no se atrevió a ver más y se ocultó nuevamente.

-Lynn. –Su abuelo golpeó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. –Vístete, iremos por tus hermanas. –Lincoln abrió enormemente los ojos mientras se apoyaba más cerca de las escaleras, ¿Había escuchado bien? –Acabo de hablar con la escuela, ellas nos estarán esperando. Y no, no puedes quedarte. Esto es urgente y no quiero que te quedes sola aquí. –No dijo más mientras se dirigía abajo. –Te esperó en la Van.

Lincoln jamás había escuchado a su abuelo hablar con tanta autoridad, por un momento se le olvidó que sus hermanas regresarían a casa y… –"¡ _¿Qué?!"._ –Sus hermanas regresarían. No había escuchado mal. Realmente volverían a casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con la conversación de abajo? Eso era malo. Su abuelo no parecía querer tomarse su tiempo cuando fuera por ellas. ¿Cuánto tiempo le dejaba eso a Lincoln? Quizás no el suficiente para borrar las cintas de Luan. ¿Cuántas tenía? No creyó que una cinta pudiera tener toda una noche. Quizás había una cinta en cada cámara, de ser así tendría que encontrarlas todas y borrarlas. ¿Y las cámaras de Lisa? Ella quizás no regresara en un tiempo, pero de ser así, sin lugar a dudas las vería.

Se sujetó sus ahora negros cabellos con desesperación mientras se revolvía en el piso del ático. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba sufriendo un ataque de demencia por el modo en que parecía arrancarse cabellos y morder sus labios para no gritar.

Finalmente se calmó.

Pudo escuchar lo que fueron los pasos rápidos de Lynn bajando por las escaleras y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Entonces lo siguió el sonido de la Van marchándose del lugar.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Y el tesoro? ¿Qué habrá encontrado Lincoln ahí? Al menos parece seguir en el mundo de los cuerdos, y su mente está un poco más clara que antes. Luchando por entender su propio corazón y el daño que su mente pudo haber sufrido. Ahora tiene la casa para él sólo, pero como dije antes: salir no será fácil. Al menos no con tanta evidencia de sus acciones por toda la casa.**

 **¿Cómo logrará salir de esta nuestro peliblanco favorito? ¿Qué había dentro del baúl? ¿Qué le espera a Lincoln ahora? ¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento en este macabro juego?**

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo emocionante capítulo de Llamadas, el tiempo jamás detiene su marcha.**


	48. Chapter 48

.

.

.

 **Sin tiempo**

 **…**

Lincoln pisoteó la escalera y la hizo caer con un fuerte golpe. Bajó corriendo y saltó los últimos escalones antes de volver a levantarla. Se quedó totalmente tildado en el lugar mientras miraba alrededor sin saber qué hacer. Por la voz de su abuelo, seguramente pisaría a fondo para llegar a la escuela y traer a sus hermanas.

-¿Qué hago? –Si escapaba ahora quizás lo consiguiera, pero dejaría evidencia de que estuvo ahí. No quería que sus hermanas supieran que se había metido por la noche en su propia casa. –Cálmate, Lincoln. Eres el hombre con el plan. Piensa en algo rápido.

Primero las cámaras. Podría escapar por la noche, ahora tenía que sabotear el sistema de cámaras de Luan. Quizás hacerlo parecer un corto circuito o algo así. Tal vez podría borrar las cintas y después arrancar un cable que le impidiera ver las filmaciones. ¿Pero y si había cintas en cada una de las cámaras? Lincoln conocía la ubicación de la mayoría, pero no todas. Luan era buena ocultando las cosas cuando se lo proponía.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora.

* * *

El cuarto de Luna y Luan fue una verdadera nostalgia. Luna era con quien tenía una mejor relación después de Lynn. Ella siempre lo estaba apoyando e invitándolo a practicar juntos. Después de Lynn quizás era su hermana favorita. Una hermana con la que tenía una relación normal y donde los dos compartían cariño.

Al menos hasta que todo esto de la suerte empezó y lo alejó de ella para que las cuerdas de su guitarra no se rompieran. ¿Las cuerdas de su guitarra justificaban que tuviera que dormir en el patio? Un sentimiento de traición atravesó su pecho en ese momento. Antes no le había dado mucha importancia, pero ahora lo veía de forma diferente. Hubiera esperado que Luna lo dejara entrar por la noche, pero ella no quería que nada saliera mal cuando llegara la hora de salir al escenario.

Mejor fama que familia.

Y cuando el asunto del traje llegó… Fue totalmente lo opuesto. Luna lo arrastraba a esos conciertos para que todo saliera bien, y no parecía importarle la humillación que sufría dentro del traje mientras ella se llenaba de las ovaciones de un montón de idiotas con acné y aros en las orejas.

-Quizá nuestra relación no era tan buena como pensé. –Cometió el error con Lynn, ¿Por qué no también con Luna?

Pisó una gallina de hule y la pateó bajo la cama de Luan. Luan fue una de las peores cuando el asunto de la suerte se le vino encima. No sólo hacía bromas sobre su traje de ardilla, sino que lo obligaba a ir vestido así a todas las fiestas de cumpleaños, incluso había empezado a cobrar para que los niños se frotaran en la "ardilla de la suerte".

Lo peor, es que no se daban cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba mal. Se habían preocupado más por ellas mismas que por él. Quizás se estaba dando demasiada importancia, pero esperaba un poco más de preocupación por parte de sus hermanas mayores. ¿Antes no lo atacaban todas con cuidados por un simple rasguño? ¿Cuándo cambió eso?

-Quizás nuestra relación jamás vuelva a ser la misma. –Lincoln miró las camas de sus hermanas con tristeza.

Lincoln se acercó a la televisión de Luan. Por la cantidad de videos a su alrededor, la chica había estado ocupada todo este tiempo. Lincoln se acercó al aparato con cuidado y se conectó a las cámaras de la casa. Toda las cámaras estaban conectadas a una laptop, y desde ahí Luan podía elegir qué grabar en cintas de video.

Al abrirla lo saludó un lindo letrero de "Ingrese contraseña".

- _"Fabuloso"._

Al menos esta vez no tuvo tres intentos como con Nega, y la contraseña terminó siendo "Pollo de hule". Lincoln se conectó a las cámaras y comenzó a revisarlas. Sí, ahí estaba. Pudo verse a si mismo metiéndose por la puerta del frente. ¿Se veía tan sospechoso con su nuevo atuendo? Se comparó con el Lincoln de la grabación, y llegó a la conclusión de que le había errado a eso de pasar desapercibido. Tendría que cambiarse a algo más cómodo cuando regresara al Love.

Lincoln procedió a eliminar todo lo de anoche. Fue una tarea más sencilla de lo que creyó. ¿Quizás le daba bien esto de los aparatos electrónicos? Se encontró moviéndose entre filmaciones sin mucha dificultad mientras se buscaba a si mismo. Intentó encontrar aquello que había visto anoche; aquella cosa roja que desapareció dos veces de su vista, pero no encontró nada. Tal vez sólo se lo imaginó.

Tomó una de las sillas del cuarto y la llevó hasta la esquina. Se paró en ella y desconectó uno de los cables traseros de la cámara de Luan. Incluso su propio cuarto, eso tenía sentido; también era el cuarto de Luna, y Luan querría saber que hacia la chica en su tiempo privado. Tendría que hacer lo mismo con las cámaras de todas las habitaciones por las que hubiera pasado y tuviera que pasar.

Lincoln no tardó mucho en desconectarlas y borrar los videos. Mientras no supieran que fue él, entonces no importaba si Luan se daba cuenta de que alguien se había metido con sus cosas.

Lo más difícil serían las cámaras de Lisa. Lincoln no tenía ni idea de donde esa niña podría ocultar sus cámaras. Todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de entrar a su laboratorio y desconectarlas directamente.

El problema era cómo lo haría, y cuanto tiempo había perdido ya.

* * *

-¿Está más apretado que de costumbre? –Lincoln se arrastró por los ductos de aire con más dificultad de la que recordaba. ¿Había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo? Tenía que gatear para poder pasar cómodamente, y había lugares más estrechos en los que le costaba un poco moverse.

Alumbró su camino con su teléfono. Esperaba no haberse perdido. ¿Los ductos siempre habían estado conectados de esa forma? A Lincoln le costaba saber si había dado una vuelta equivocada, y si no prestaba atención, podría caer hacia el primer piso. Se había metido por el ducto que pasaba por la habitación de Luna, así que no tendría que estar muy lejos.

-¿Cuándo estos lugares se volvieron tan desconocidos? Lucy ya habría llegado. –Su hermanita gótica era toda una experta para moverse entre ellos sin hacer ruido alguno. Era algo aterrador el modo sigiloso con el que podía moverse entre los ductos de ventilación y terminar donde ella quisiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Ella hubiera podido entrar y salir de la casa en plena luz del día con total facilidad. –Debería haber hecho un mapa. Pero no creí que necesitaría uno en mi propia casa. –Sólo que ya no era su casa. Quizás debería apreciar ese momento en medio del polvo de aquellos oscuros ductos, porque podría ser la última vez que los vea.

-Ugh. –Sin darse cuenta terminó chocando contra algo. –Tengo que dejar de perderme así… –Era mejor mantenerse centrado en el mundo, especialmente cuando estabas cometiendo un crimen. –¿Contra qué… choqué? –Lincoln extendió la mano y tocó lo que estaba frente a él sin tener ni idea de donde había salido. –¿Yeso? –Había una pared de yeso frente a él. Parecía estar tapando el ducto, impidiendo su paso.

Lincoln se acercó a la pared y la presionó con ambas manos, como esperando que empezara a moverse o algo así. No tenía sentido que algo como eso estuviera ahí dentro. Lincoln sabría si antes había habido una pared de yeso en el camino.

-¿Qué? –Sus manos salieron disparadas como si se hubiera quemado con una parrilla caliente. Volvió a pegarlas con cuidado. Del otro lado parecía como si alguien la estuviera golpeando fuertemente. Lincoln podía sentir pulsaciones que iban y venían en distintos tiempos. Pegó su oreja tratando de escuchar algo, pero sólo sentía los golpes. –¿Qué pasa aquí?

Lincoln se alejó de la pared de yeso sin despegarle la vista. Sentía que sería como en las películas donde una cabeza deforme sale del centro y comienza a gruñir y a perseguirlo por todos los ductos antes de que lo atrape cuando su cuerpo ya está a la mitad de la salida. Entonces se escucharían sus gritos y una gran cantidad de sangre escurriendo por la rejilla abierta.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas en lo peor, Lincoln? –Supuso que era porque siempre pasa lo peor. Pero al menos podía confiar que nada de lo que había imaginado pudiera hacerse real… A menos que Lisa hubiera olvidado alimentar a cualquier tipo de mutante alíen raro que hubiera creado. –Deja de hacer eso, Lincoln. –Se reprendió. Pero conociendo a Lisa como la conocía, podía confiar en que ya había intentado cosas así. –Mejor buscar otro camino… Y dejar de pensar en cosas raras.

* * *

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –Lisa gritó mientras daba patadas a la pared de yeso en medio del ducto de ventilación. Ya podía decirlo, estaba totalmente desesperada por escapar de ese lugar. –Esto ya se ha salido de control. Usen su intelecto superior y déjenme salir.

La prodigio de cuatro años había estado encerrada por horas. Por lo general trataría de mantener la calma mientras aplica a la razón de mentes que estaban sobre el promedio, pero el asunto cambió cuando la temperatura comenzó a descender por minuto, y finalmente fue bombardeada por porno. ¡Porno! Y no cualquier porno, desde aquí podía escuchar los gemidos de esas mujeres que peleaban en un charco de barro utilizando utensilios sexuales diversos que metían en sus… ¡Incluso una mente científica de cuatro años tenía un límite! Y es el video más ligero que hasta ahora se estaba reproduciendo.

El relinche de un caballo acompañado del grito de placer de una mujer hizo temblar su parpado mientras hacia una mueca de asco y continuaba golpeado la pared.

-¡Sólo tengo cuatro años! –Ya no le importaba tener que usar su edad para apelar a la piedad de sus captores. –¡Tuve que usar uno de los pañales de Lily para ir al baño! ¿Esa no es humillación suficiente? –Internamente juró vengarse mientras hacia lo suyo, pero ahora sólo quería alejarse de todos los sonidos sucios provenientes de su cuarto.

-¡¿Qué les hice para que me hagan esto?! –Lisa jadeó mientras detenía sus golpes. –Toda mi vida me dediqué al progreso de la humanidad. ¡Todo lo que hago es por el beneficio de la humanidad! –Respiró con fuerza mientras tapaba fuertemente sus orejas. –A veces hay que hacer sacrificios para garantizar que la humanidad prospere. Si ustedes fueron ese sacrificio, entonces deberían estar felices de poder sacrificarse por el bien del mundo. –Intentó recuperar algo de su control. Se hizo una bola contra la pared de yeso mientras abrazaba su cuerpo tembloroso. –¡No lo harán! –Sonrió con burla, pero sus labios no dejaban de temblar. –Tarde o temprano tendrán que dejarme salir de aquí. Y ustedes lo saben. Quieren algo de mí, aun si pueden meterse con mis inventos, todas mis ideas están en mi cabeza. ¡Tendrán que dejarme salir! Y si lo hacen ahora… –Su voz se perdió un poco por el frío. –Si lo hacen ahora… Consideraré trabajar con ustedes. Cómo les dije antes… Tengo muchas ideas, y todos ustedes juntos han demostrado tener un intelecto decente. ¡Imagínense que harían nuestras mentes juntas! ¡Imaginen cual sería el beneficio para la humanidad!

Su única respuesta fue un aumento del volumen. Ahora podía escuchar perfectamente a aquellas mujeres gemir y gritar obscenidades.

-Si este es un experimento… ¡Es totalmente inhumano! ¡No encuentro ningún aporte al futuro de la humanidad con mi sufrimiento! –Gritó casi desesperada.

Contra su voluntad comenzó a arrastrarse por el frío ducto de ventilación. Ya podía ver su aliento, y tenía que limpiar sus lentes constantemente de lo mucho que se empañaban. Intentó no ver las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla y se metió dentro de las cobijas para protegeré del frío y tapar las imágenes.

-Quiero salir de aquí.

* * *

 **NA: Lisa está perdiendo la calma más rápido de lo que ella misma creyó. ¿Quién no perdería la calma cuando lo encierran a temperaturas tan bajas mientras le tiran porno? ¡Tiene cuatro años! Sí, tiene una mentalidad de cuarenta. Pero hay límites para todo.**

 **Lincoln tiene poco tiempo y no sabe cómo terminar esto.**

 **¿Siguen molestos por el tesoro? Tranquilos, se revelará lo que fue tarde o temprano. Y sólo porque Lincoln no reaccione ahora, no significa que no le haya afectado más que los otros dos. Ya lo entenderán.**


	49. Chapter 49

.

.

.

 **La promesa**

 **…**

 _ **Hazlo.**_

Lincoln caminó hacía el segundo piso. Todas sus hermanas ya estaban dormidas, no creyó que ninguna lo notara, y eso era bueno. Si lo veían rondando la casa sin el traje, seguramente lo encerrarían en su habitación. Así es como todo había caído. Si no tenía una cabeza de ardilla sobre la cabeza, era un paria.

Caminó con cuidado de que nadie lo escuchara hasta llegar a la pequeña cuerda que conectaba con las escaleras del ático. Pudo sentir el cordón entre sus dedos mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras. Nunca creyó que se atrevería a subir al ático por la noche, antes estaría demasiado asustado para hacer ese tipo de locuras, aunque ahora le importaba muy poco si encontraba o no alguna clase de monstruo.

Aguantó una risa al pensar en eso. Los monstruos ahora eran reales, y siempre habían estado a su alrededor. Se ocultaban detrás de sonrisas y palabras repletas de cariño, todo eso para esperar el momento de morderlo donde más duele. Y aún seguían asiéndolo.

Subió las escaleras y se internó en lo más profundo del ático. ¿Alguien lo habría escuchado ya? No estaba caminando de puntitas ni nada, simplemente caminaba mientras alumbraba todo con una pequeña linterna que había llevado con él.

-Bien… ahí estás.

Lincoln lo miró con resignación. Creyó que estaría nervioso, pero lo cierto es que no sentía nada.

 _ **Adelante.**_

Se rio un poco mientras pasaba la mano por la tapa de aquel viejo baúl.

* * *

-El baúl. –Lincoln murmuró mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza. –¿Qué pasó? –Su cabeza le dolía mucho. Fue como aquella vez que Lynn accidentalmente lo golpeó con el bate. Estuvo inconsciente un buen tiempo, y cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue a ella con la cara roja. Sí, esos eran los tiempos donde aún le importaba. –No ahora, Lincoln. –Lincoln se sentó mientras sujetaba fuertemente su frente. ¿Dónde estaba?

Todo a su alrededor se movía de forma errática y parecía desvanecerse. No podía ponerse de pie, por lo que se quedó sentado esperando a que el mareo pasara. Le vendría bien un poco de agua, y quizás unos analgésicos. Agitó su cabeza y se arrepintió al instante, su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de sus cables, porque lo escuchó botar desde dentro de su cráneo.

-Maldición. ¿Qué está pasando? –Lincoln se mordió fuertemente el labio mientras esperaba a que el dolor pasara un poco. ¿Lo atacaron? ¿O se cayó por las escaleras? Sus hermanas tendrían que haber salido corriendo de sus habitaciones cuando lo escucharon gritar, siempre… No, ya no. Ahora se mantendrían alejadas para no quedar atrapadas en su mala suerte, o lo sacarían al patio si ven que se metió a la casa.

No, eso también estaba mal. Eso ya pasó. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por ayudar a Lynn con su gran juego… No, tampoco. De todas formas no quería hacer ejercicio.

¿Era de día? Podía ver la luz filtrarse por las ventanas de la cocina. Tal vez se resbaló con una de las cascaras de plátano de Luan y se golpeó la cabeza.

Se sujetó al borde de la mesa para ponerse de pie, y terminó nuevamente en el piso. Su cabeza aun dolía mucho. –¿Estoy sucio? –Su camisa roja, chaqueta y pantalones estaban repletos de polvo. ¿Desde cuándo usaba ese tipo de ropa? A Lincoln le gustaba mucho su camisa naranja y pantalones azules. ¿Por qué ahora usaba algo como eso?

Los recuerdos tardaron un poco en regresar… y todos fueron dolorosos.

-El juicio… Es cierto, no separamos. Nega. –Su mente regresó al recordar el nombre detrás de la voz. –Mi casa… ¡No! –Lincoln se apoyó contra la mesa para ponerse de pie, y terminó cayendo sobre su espalda. –¿Qué pasó? –Lincoln se removió un poco en el lugar mientras miraba al techo. Sobre él había una rendija colgando de un tornillo doblado. Esa maldita cosa se movía como un péndulo a punto de caer. Si caía seguramente le dejaría un boquete en el cráneo.

-Lo sabía… Me caí. –¿Los ductos siempre pasaron en medio de la cocina? Lincoln jamás puso demasiada atención a esas cosas. Ahora entendía porque las familias normales prohibían pasearse por los respiraderos. –No. ¡No! –Trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Al menos aun podía sentirlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Las chicas podrían regresar en cualquier momento. ¡Y estaba tirado en medio de la cocina! –¡¿Realmente tengo mala suerte?! ¡Es como si se comprobara todo por lo que terminé en ese maldito traje de ardilla! –Comenzó a removerse en el lugar tratando de reactivar su cuerpo. –¡Maldición! ¡Mierda! ¡La puta madre y cualquier grosería que hubiera aprendido y no me acuerde! –Últimamente sentía que su vocabulario se había vuelto más extenso.

Lincoln se dio la vuelta con mucho esfuerzo. ¿Se rompió la cadera? No lo creyó, no le dolía como sintió que tendría que dolerle. Aunque nunca se había quebrado la cadera, por lo que no podía estar seguro. Comenzó arrastrarse hacia una silla y se apoyó en ella para levantar un poco su cuerpo. Comenzó a llorar y jadear mientras veía sus piernas temblar con cada nuevo intentó.

-Esto no puedo estar pasando ahora. ¡Muévanse! Hace un segundo se movieron. –Como si siguieran las ordenes de su voz en lugar de su cerebro, las piernas se movieron un poco y le permitieron a Lincoln sentarse contra la silla. Comenzaba a recobrar algo del control de su cuerpo. Quizás el golpe en la cabeza tuviera algo que ver con aquella falta de coordinación. –¿Qué hora es? –El reloj en la cocina marcaba un poco más de la una. Debió estar inconsciente una buena cantidad de tiempo. –Supongo que tenía más tiempo del que creí. –Un tiempo desperdiciado en la inconciencia.

Sólo faltaba escuchar el viejo sonido de la Van familiar fuera de la puerta, entonces escucharía como sus hermanas entraban por la puerta, y lo verían en el piso de la cocina totalmente cubierto de mugre.

Lincoln utilizó los restos de su fuerza para sentarse en la silla. Podía sentir como el dolor de cabeza iba remitiendo, y con eso recobraba el control de todo su cuerpo. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco más de tiempo. Ya no importaban las cámaras de Lisa, quizás nada de eso importara. Lisa no regresaría hasta… bueno, no sabía hasta cuanto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era escapar.

Pero antes tenía que limpiar. No, demasiado peligroso. Lo que tenía que hacer esa salir de ahí. ¿Pero cómo?

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Lincoln había ganado un miedo desconocido cada vez que escuchaba el llamado de un teléfono, ya nunca podría saber quién lo esperaría del otro lado. Está bien, quizás no fuera nadie. Quizás fuera alguna venta por teléfono, o tal vez una llamada de tía Ruth. Podría ser cualquiera.

-Hola, se ha comunicado con la casa Loud, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono. –La familiar voz de su madre lo hizo decaer. ¿Cuándo fue que la escuchó por última vez en persona? ¿Cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que su madre le dijo antes de que la policía se lo llevara de la escuela? Esperaba que al menos hubiera sido algo tierno.

- _¿Hola? Mamá. Estás ahí._ –La voz fue algo difícil de reconocer para Lincoln, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era. – _Mamá, te extraño. ¿Cómo está Charles? Tía Ruth no dejó que lo trajéramos._ –Lana. Escuchar su voz fue lo mismo que escuchar la voz de sus otras hermanas, parecían años. – _Quiero ir a casa. Ya no me gusta estar aquí._ –Parecía estar sollozando. – _La comida es buena, me gustan los gatos y también me divierto lavando pies. Pero extraño estar en casa, ir a la escuela y que todos estemos juntos. ¿No podemos regresar?_ –Lincoln desearía decirle que sí. A él también le gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, quizás no estar en casa cuando Lynn necesitara a alguien para jugar, de esa forma al menos no podría culparlo por su derrota. Aunque posiblemente le diera unos cuantos por no estar ahí. Podía vivir con eso. – _Lisa… Ella dijo que están en la cárcel. Eso es mentira, ¿Verdad? También dijo que nos separarían con distintos familiares, o incluso un orfanato. No quiero eso._ –¿Qué? ¿Lisa había dicho eso? Maldición, le tenía un poco de rencor a Lana por tener que dormir afuera y las visitas al techo, pero no era más que una niña que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No se merecía eso. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Lisa? – _Tengo miedo, Mamá. Lisa dijo… Dijo que lo que le pasó a Lincoln era maltrato, y que la policía lo alejará de nuestro hogar. Ella dijo que para este momento él ya no sería nuestro hermano. ¿Eso también es mentira? Tiene que serlo. Lincoln no puede dejar de ser nuestro hermano. Por favor, contesta. ¿Puedo hablar con él? ¿Está enojado por eso del traje? Lola se está quejando mucho de eso, ella no deja de decir palabras que no debe. Pero no le digas que te lo dije._ –Lincoln ya se lo imaginaba. – _Por favor mamá, dime que lo de Lincoln es mentira. Ya no me importa la suerte, y de todas formas me había hartado de ver ese tonto traje. Sólo tírenlo y volvamos a ser una familia._

Lincoln escuchó a Lana sollozar un poco más. No podía dejarla así, aún era su hermano mayor. No le importaba lo que la ley o Lisa dijeran. Se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia el teléfono. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a sus piernas recuperar algo de control? Esperaba que no fuera algo permanente.

- _Por favor. Contesten. ¿Lincoln está enfadado? ¿Es por eso que no quiere seguir siendo nuestro hermano? Lo siento. Ya no criaré gusanos dentro de su almohada, o trataré de espiarlo cuando se bañe, sólo tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era la diferencia entre los chicos y las chicas._ –Lo de los gusanos lo supo con los videos de Nega, pero eso de espiarlo si era nuevo. Se sonrojó un poco de sólo imaginarse a su hermana menor espiándolo por la hendedura de la puerta, no, alguien la vería, quizás los ductos. ¿Por qué nunca tapó esas malditas cosas? ¿Lo habría atrapado en su ritual masculino de pubertad? Dios, esperaba que no. – _Todas queremos ir a casa. Por favor… alguien conteste._ –Comenzó a llorar en el teléfono.

Lincoln estuvo dudoso hasta escucharla así. –¡Tengo que ser un verdadero estúpido! –Lincoln levantó el teléfono. –También te extraño, Lana. Las extraño a todas. Las amo. Las amo mucho a todas ustedes. No me importa nada de eso de la suerte o el traje. Si por mí fuera, enterraríamos ese recuerdo y jamás volveríamos a mencionarlo. Puedo vivir con ver un trofeo idiota, o los comentarios de Lynn sobre la suerte si puedo estar junto a ustedes como siempre lo estuvimos. –El mismo comenzó a sentir las lágrimas recorriendo sus ojos. –Te amo, Lana. Te amo mucho. Me gustaría poder abrazarte ahora y decirte que todo estará bien. –Dudo un poco de como continuar ahora. –Yo… No sé cómo terminará esto. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que puedan volver a ser una familia. Me esforzaré como nunca para que puedas volver; todas ustedes. Ustedes deben estar juntas. La familia debe estar junta. –Lincoln se apoyó un poco en la pared. El dolor estaba regresando a su cuerpo otra vez. –No escuches las palabras de Lisa. Ella… Ella no está bien. Hay algo malo con ella, Lana. No sé lo que es; no soy tan listo. Pero ella ignora mucho sus emociones, demasiado para ser alguien de confianza. Te sonará mal, pero deberías alejarte de ella, al menos hasta que reciba la ayuda que necesita. –Quería detenerse y escuchar la voz de Lana, pero tenía demasiado miedo para hacer eso. –No te enojes con Lola por lo que dice, ella sólo quiere a alguien a quien culpar. Está bien si es a mí, sólo dale tiempo. –Miró a su alrededor. –Las cosas aquí… están mejor de lo que Lisa podría haberte dicho. Pop Pop se encarga de la casa… Charles está bien. Es un muchacho fuerte. –Realmente no lo había visto desde que llegó, al igual que muchas de las mascotas de Lana, pero no podía decirle eso ahora. Lana necesitaba seguridad. –Lana… Todo estará bien. Estarás bien hermanita. Tú hermano mayor se encargará de eso.

No pudo decir nada más. Alejó el teléfono y dejó escapar un gran jadeo que esperó no se escuchara del otro lado de la línea. Tenía que ser fuerte. Fuerte por Lana, por todas sus hermanas menores. Tenía que hacer algo para detener todo esto. Quizás cuando se entregara… entonces quizás sus padres pudieran ser libres.

No escuchó nada del otro lado que no fueran sollozos. Lincoln sólo esperó que su mala suerte no hubiera cortado la línea de su lado o algo así.

 _-¿L-Lincoln?_ –La voz quebrada de Lana lo llamó del otro lado. _–¿Lincoln? ¿Eres Lincoln? ¿Lincoln estás en casa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya podemos volver? Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No sabía que te estábamos lastimando. Lisa dijo que hacerte usar ese traje fue maltrato y papá y mamá irían a la cárcel por eso, y que tú te irías. No te vayas Lincoln, por favor. Te quiero mucho._ –Comenzó a llorar otra vez. – _Te quiero mucho, Lincoln. Por favor no nos dejes. Ya no meteré gusanos en tú cama, ni te haré meterte en el lodo, y… y lamento haberte mirado mientras te bañabas. Sólo querías saber porque los niños son diferentes._

Lincoln se rio un poco ante eso. –Está bien, pero esas cosas tienes que preguntarlas a mamá y papá. Ellos… sabrán que decir.

- _Mamá y papá dijeron que se lo preguntara a Lori, ella a Leni, entonces se puso a buscar en internet y se puso muy roja antes de salir corriendo y golpearse contra la pared_. –Lincoln podía imaginarla levantándose para preguntar quién había movido la puerta. – _Por favor… no te vayas._

-Lana… –Lincoln respiro hondo y sacó su celular. –Tengo un nuevo teléfono. Tiene una opción para número privado, te lo daré. ¿Está bien? Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora que quieras. Cuando te sientas sola, o te sientas mal. Yo te contestaré donde sea. –Buscó su propio número. –Tienes algo para anotarlo ahí.

Lana pareció estar revolviendo algo con desesperación.

 _-¡Lo encontré!_ –Entonces guardó silencio y Lincoln escuchó algunos sonidos extraños. – _Lincoln… Estoy llamando a escondidas. Tía Ruth no nos deja llamar a casa. Dice que es mejor espera a que todo pase antes de poder llamar. No me gusta esperar. Y ya estás en casa. ¿Todo terminó?_

Lincoln desearía decirle que sí. –No. Aún no. Pero no falta mucho. Tranquila. Todo estará bien. La próxima vez que nos veamos jamás las dejaré ir de mis brazos. Por favor, anota con cuidado mí número y repítelo. –Lincoln repitió su número tres veces para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. –¿Lo tienes, Lana?

- _Lo tengo_. –Lana volvió a sollozar. – _No nos dejen, Lincoln. No quiero que tú, mamá y papá se vayan. Incluso me pondré ropa linda de niña para que estén orgullosos._

-Lana, ya pasamos por esto antes. Heres hermosa como eres. –Recordó los videos de Nega. –Si quieres usar un vestido lindo, que sea porque es lo que tú quieras hacer, no dejes que las opiniones de otros te afecten. Yo… todos estaremos orgullosos de ti no importa qué.

 _-…Gracias, Lincoln_. –Lana respiró por la nariz. – _Lisa fue muy mala conmigo antes de irse._

¿Irse?

-¿Lisa se fue? –Preguntó un poco dudoso.

- _Sí. Se fue hace unos días, y me alegro por eso_. –Lana pareció enojarse.

-¿C-cuando? ¿A dónde?

- _Tía Ruth dijo que volvió a casa, y no nos dijo más. ¿Por qué ella puede volver y nosotras no, Lincoln? ¿Lincoln?_

Lincoln golpeó su cabeza contra el teléfono. Por supuesto que regresaría. Nega estaba aquí, y se había atrevido a desafiar a Lisa. Lisa posiblemente trataría de usar su laboratorio para dar con él. ¿Unos días? La chica podría estar viéndolo ahora por sus monitores. Quizás bufando ante cada intento por pasar desapercibido.

-No lo sé. –Pero si lo sabía. –Como dije antes, hay algo mal con Lisa. Ella necesita mucha ayuda, Lana. Yo… Trataré de hablar con ella. –No quería. Pero tenía cuentas pendientes con Lisa, de un modo u otro tenía que alejarla de Nega. Quizás ni lo viera como un hermano, pero no la quería muerta por eso. –Le daré un buen grito de tú parte, nadie lastima los sentimientos de mí gemela favorita y se sale con la suya.

- _Jeje. ¿Soy tú gemela favorita?_

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a Lola. –Si tuviera que escoger a una hermana favorita, seguramente hubiera sido Lynn, luego Luna, Leni y… Lola. Nunca supo porque, pero con todo lo que había aprendido supuso que era por el abuso. Pero con su nueva perspectiva de lo que antes veía como cariño… Sí, supuso que Leni o Luna podrían tener el primer puesto, pero Lana se lo merecía más que ninguna ahora. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Después de todo este tiempo y con todo lo que había pasado, Lana se disculpaba por algo de lo que no tuvo realmente la culpa y lloraba por volver a verlo. En estos momentos, Lana era su hermana favorita.

- _Guardaré el secreto, Lincoln._

A Lincoln le agradó escucharla feliz otra vez. Cristina tenía razón, todavía había esperanzas. Lana aun lo quería, aun si las otras lo odiaban ella aun lo quería.

-Lana… Tengo que colgar.

 _-¿Qué? No. Por favor, Lincoln. Tengo mucho que decirte._

-Lo sé. Yo también. –Hizo una pausa. No quería que este momento terminara. Lana le había devuelto la vida a su corazón. –Yo… tengo que hacer algo importante. Quizás pueda detener todo esto si lo hago. Trata de esperar un poco antes de llamare… ¿Tienes un celular?

Lana parecía haber vuelto a sollozar. –No. Pero Lucy tenía uno.

-¿Lucy? –Lincoln jamás la había visto con un teléfono en la mano.

- _Era como el tuyo, pero creo que era de mamá._ –Quizás por eso es que no lo vio. Esos teléfonos no tenían mucha utilidad en estos días. – _Lo vi usarlo más de una vez, pero nunca me dijo para qué… últimamente no lo usa, y cuando lo hace se molesta mucho. Creo que ya nadie le contesta. ¿Estará roto?_

-No lo sé. ¿Puedes… tomarlo sin que se dé cuenta?

- _No sé si pueda robarlo. Ella es muy cuidadosa con sus cosas… ya la conoces, puede dar mucho miedo._ –A Lincoln le incomodó un poco que Lana hubiera usado la palabra "robar" tan fácilmente, pero no era tiempo para ser sutil.

-Lo sé. Quizás puedas pedírselo si ya no lo usa. Dile cualquier cosa, pero por ahora no me menciones. –Era más seguro de aquella forma. –Ya sabes cómo reaccionará Lola, y no sé cómo reaccionará Lucy. Prefiero esperar un poco. Por favor, dame un tiempo antes de hablar con ellas.

- _Sí. Lo sé. Lola… Ella está muy molesta siempre. No le gusta la tía Ruth, y nunca se había quedado aquí tanto tiempo. No deja de decir que es por tú culpa. Ya no lo soporto._

-No te molestes con ella, Lana. Se le pasará con el tiempo, sólo sé paciente. –O eso esperaba Lincoln. Lola era un verdadero demonio cuando estaba enfadada, y ahora debía de aterrar al mismísimo diablo.

- _No sé si pueda. Usa palabras muy malas… pero algunas noches la escucho llorando. Quiero acercarme a ella, pero sólo me empuja y me dice que no me meta en sus asuntos. No sé qué hacer, Lincoln._

-Quédate junto a ella. –Era todo lo que podía decir ahora. –Lana… lo arreglaré todo. Encontraré un modo, no importa cual. Definitivamente lo arreglaré todo.

- _¿Lo prometes?_ –Lana le preguntó con en voz baja.

Lincoln guardó silencio. ¿Haría esa promesa? Era lo que Lana necesitaba escuchar más que nada. La niña en el teléfono estaba destruida emocionalmente, Lisa tenía que haber sido despiadada con ella. Una razón más para guardarle rencor, y planeaba darle esa platica que mencionó antes. Lana necesitaba su apoyo ahora, y Lincoln se lo daría.

-Sí. Es una promesa, Lana.–Aun si era odiado por sus hermanas mayores, incluso si las menores compartían ese odio y lo culpaban por todo. Mientras Lana siguiera queriéndolo, entonces no daría marcha atrás. Le devolvería a Lana su familia. –Haré lo que sea para lograrlo. Cualquier cosa para que recuperes a tu familia, Lana.

- _Nuestra familia._ –Lana le habló con seriedad. – _Tú también eres parte de la familia, Lincoln._

Hasta donde sabía, eso aún se estaba debatiendo. En cualquier momento podrían informarle que ya no era un Loud… quizás nunca lo fue. Eso no importaba. Lo importante era Lana… y Lily. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin pensar en Lily? Ella también era parte de la familia, y tenía que regresar a los brazos protectores de todas sus hermanas.

-Sí. Haré lo que sea por reunirnos. –Cerró fuertemente sus puños mientras miraba al frente con decisión. Nada le impediría cumplir esa promesa.

- _Gracias, Lincoln. Sé que lo harás._

Lincoln se relajó. –Tengo que colgar ahora. Memoriza el número… y cómetelo, pero esta vez trata de no ponerle mucha mantequilla.

 _-¡¿Eh?! ¿Viste eso? Digo… emm… fue Charles. Él se comió toda tú deliciosa tarea._

Lincoln dejó que una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad fuera a sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Te amo, Lana.

-También te amo, Lincoln.

Colgó el teléfono. Le dolió, pero no podía forzar a Lana a colgar primero. Era mejor que sólo él sufriera desde ahora.

-Lo haré. –Presionó el teléfono con fuerza. –Definitivamente lo haré. –El control había regresado a su cuerpo. Estiró sus hombros y los escuchó tronar junto con sus piernas. –Lo que haga falta. Lo que sea necesario. Lo haré. Cumpliré esa promesa. –Sacó su teléfono y lo miró fijamente. –Y ni tú, ni nadie me lo impedirán.

* * *

Lana cerró los ojos con el teléfono aun pegado a su oreja. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a caer por sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a si misma bajo la mesa. Se había ocultado cuando escuchó a Lola pasando, no quería que su gemela supiera con quien había estado hablando, mucho menos cuando lo estaba insultando de aquella manera mientras caminaba.

Era Lincoln. Había hablado con Lincoln. Su hermano estaba en casa, y aun las quería. Después de hablar con Lisa, Lana había tenido mucho miedo de que Lincoln pudiera estar molesto con ellas. Todo lo que sabía era que mamá y papá habían sido malos con él, y que ellas también, pero no entendía porque. Luego tocó el tema del traje de ardilla, y todo lo que pasó con la habitación de Lincoln y esas cosas. ¿Fue malo que durmiera en el patio? Si lo hubiera sabido, entonces nunca lo hubiera sugerido.

Lincoln le dijo que la amaba, incluso que era su gemela favorita. Eso la hizo muy feliz. Lincoln le había dado esperanzas de que todo estuviera bien, y Lana le creería. Lincoln nunca le mentiría. Él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás y volver a ser la familia que eran. Lana no sabía si todas estarían bien con eso, especialmente Lola, pero ella estaría del lado de Lincoln. No lo iba a dejar solo otra vez.

Salió gateando de debajo de la mesa.

-Mew.

-¡Ah! –Soltó la bocina del teléfono al escuchar al gato blanco maullando frente a ella. –Moffin. Me diste un buen susto amigo. –Lana lo abrazó y lo llevó hasta su cara mientras lo lamía. –Sólo por eso me comeré una de tus ricas golosinas. –El gato pareció ofenderse por eso y comenzar a darle pequeños rasguños en el cabello. –Shh. Acabo de hablar con mi hermano, y no quiero que nadie lo sepa. –Lana lo dejó en el suelo y levantó la bocina. –Tenemos que tener cuidado. –Colocó la bocina sobre el teléfono en silencio. –Ya está… ¿Eh?

En la mesa, Lana vio algo pequeño y blanco. Le costó un poco identificarlo, no recordaba haberlo visto cuando se metió a hurtadillas a la cocina. Pero tampoco había puesto mucha atención a nada que no fuera el teléfono para llamar a casa. Tragó saliva mientras se acercaba al pequeño objeto blanco. Ella sabía lo que era, pero no podía creerlo.

-¿Estaba aquí? –Lo tomó con cuidado y lo dio vuelta mientras lo abría y lo examinaba. –El celular de Lucy. –Dijo con incredulidad. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sobre la mesa. Lana aún no había pensado como pedirle a Lucy que le diera su celular, o si tendría que tomarlo prestado a escondidas. Miró a los lados tratando de escuchar si había alguien cerca.

-Mew. –Moffin pasó su cuerpo peludo entre sus piernas.

-Lo necesito, Moffin. –Dijo con algo de culpa. –Lucy casi no lo usa, y por su color no creo que le guste. Yo… yo lo necesito. –Lo ocultó dentro de su overol. –No se lo digas a nadie. –Levantó al pequeño gato blanco entre sus brazos. –Te daré dos ricas golosina y te enseñaré a usar el baño si no le dices nada a nadie. ¿Trato?

Moffin le pasó la pata por la frente.

-Está bien, tres. –Lana se rio y se dirigió a la mesada por las golosinas de los gatos.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln recobra la esperanza de un futuro mejor para su familia, al menos con Lana. Ella ahora tiene medios para hablar con él y mantenerlo informado de todo lo que pasa en casa de Ruth. No sabe porque sus hermanas se retrasan tanto, pero tiene que escapar antes de que regresen.**

 **¿Pero y Lisa? Lincoln aún tiene cosas que hacer en casa.**


	50. Chapter 50

.

.

.

 **Única llamada**

 **…**

Lisa estaba temblando. No por el miedo, ella jamás tendría miedo por algo como esto. Su vida no estaba en riesgo, tarde o temprano se detendrían. Las mentes detrás del nombre Nega tenían que ser lo bastante listas como para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Era cuestión de esperar. La razón de estar temblando era por las bajas temperaturas.

-Creo entender un poco esto. –Lisa dijo con voz temblorosa mientras abrazaba más fuerte su cuerpo bajo las sabanas. –Tratan de ver hasta que punto una mente como la mía puede romperse, creer que realmente podría estar en grave peligro, y el porno con contenido muy discutible no es sino otra forma de que crea que estoy en manos de un demente. –Lanzó una risa fingida. –No sé que tipo de proyecto tengan entre manos, pero aquí no veo nada que no sea la propia satisfacción personal por medio de una venganza que no tiene sentido.

En cuanto al porno, se había detenido hace unos minutos, y en su lugar habían puesto videos de gatitos. Lisa podía ver a gatitos blancos y moteados que actuaban tiernamente los unos con los otros. Los gatitos maullaban y jugaban con bolas de estambre mientras una linda música de fondo los acompañaba. Cualquiera de sus hermanas se hubiera derretido con tan sólo ver uno de ellos.

-Esto está llegando muy lejos. –Lisa estornudó un poco mientras hablaba. –Me temo que podrían estar pasando por un ligero caso de demencia conjunta. Alguno de ustedes tiene que entender que esto está mal. Incluso si no muero, podría quedar gravemente enferma. Y las consecuencias de mi enfermedad podrían ser graves para ustedes… o el mundo. Aun tengo mucho trabajo para beneficio de la humanidad. Ustedes deben entender eso. –Estornudó otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Lisa lo había estado calculando, pero lo chocante de los anteriores videos la habían hecho perderse en el horror y asco de la decadencia de muchos seres humanos inferiores que consideran que utilizar de aquellas maneras un columpio era divertido. No… No quiere recordar eso ahora. Lo que sabía es que debían de haber pasado horas.

Miró a su alrededor mientras pensaba en alguna forma de escapar. Sabía que se habían adelantado a cualquier método de escape que ella hubiera pensado ya, pero tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Iba a salir de ahí de una forma u otra.

-Me vengaré. –Lisa se arriesgó. –Si no me sacan de aquí ahora mismo, o al menos aumentan la temperatura, me vengaré de ustedes. Si creen que destruir sus tesis o tener un gran intelecto es razón suficiente para esto, yo misma les daré verdaderas razones para odiarme. –Miró hacia el techo. –En un juego de mentes, gana la más grande.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar un teléfono.

Lisa miró a su alrededor mientras aun estaba envuelta en las sabanas. No sabía de donde provenía aquel sonido, ella había investigado cada rincón sin encontrar absolutamente nada que pudiera ser un teléfono, y sin embargo, ahora mismo juraría que escuchaba uno. Creyó que podría ser la pantalla de su ordenador, pero aun seguía transmitiendo las imágenes de aquellos gatitos con el poder de derretir corazones.

Lisa saltó de la cama e inmediatamente fue invadida por una terrible sensación de frío en todo su cuerpo. No perdió tiempo en arrancar las sabanas de su cama y cubrirse con ellas. El lugar parecía estar aun más frío de lo que creyó. Limpió sus lentes empañados y comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor en busca de la fuente del sonido.

Los sonidos de llamada se hacían más fuerte en cuanto se acercaba a la cuna de Lily, y parecían estar ahogados por sus pequeñas sabanas. Lisa no se había molestado en buscar dentro de las sabanas de la cuna de su hermana, no es como si hubiera creído que podría haber algo, ella sólo buscaba una forma de escapar.

Las pequeñas sabanas de su hermana menor estaban realmente frías. Tendría que comenzar a buscar cualquier cosa que la protegiera de esa ola fría con la que la estaban atacando, o al menos encontrar una forma de desconectar la fuente de energía. Lisa sabía que no debió de haber instalando ese sistema de refrigeración, pero algunos materiales necesitaban de bajas temperaturas para mantenerse estables.

Debajo de las sabanas vio algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿El celular de Lincoln? –Lo tomó con cuidado. Era tan viejo y se sentía tan frágil que pensó que se destrozaría en sus propias manos. Era el primer teléfono que Lincoln tuvo y un regalo de su padre. A Lincoln nunca le gustó mucho ese teléfono, pero fue un regalo de su padre así que decidió conservarlo. –¿Qué hace esto aquí? –No importaba mucho, con eso podría escapar. Quizás no tuviera un gran alcance con paredes blindadas, pero podría llegar a alguien dentro de la casa. En cuanto llamara a casa y les dijera de su problemática situación sólo tendría que dictarles la clave del panel exterior para poder salir. –Veo que por fin entraron en razón. –Lisa murmuró mientras abría el teléfono. –Es mejor para todos no ser enemigos.

- _¿Enemigos? Por favor, Lisa. Ni siquiera te considero un dolor en el culo. Bueno, quizás un pequeño granito molesto, pero eso sólo cuando no paras de hablar sobre un millar de cosas que no entiendo. ¿Has tratado de hablar como una niña normal cuando estés frente a mentes inferiores como las nuestras? No te vendría mal para tener uno o dos amigos, y no me refiero a los colegas que fingen saber de lo que hablas porque les da buena imagen contactar con Lisa Loud, sino a amigos con los que puedas jugar en el parque, tomar un helado, abrazar cuando tienes miedo, ¿Quizás experimentar unos cuantos besos? Oh, la tierna juventud. ¿No te parece lindo?_

-Debo suponer, que eres "Nega", o uno de quienes lo conforman. –Lisa manutuvo la compostura, se había esperado ser contactada por alguien tarde o temprano. –Como dije, debo admitir que este… proyecto suyo contra mí me ha impresionado, me gustaría mucho hablar sobre los puntos débiles que parecen haber utilizado para infiltrarse en mi sistema. –Todos los errores tendrían que ser corregidos. Podría aprovechar esta violación de seguridad para fortificar todas las fallas y puntos ciegos. –Ahora, ¿Podría saber las identidades de mis futuros colegas científicos?

- _Hola, soy Nega. Me gustan las cosas nuevas, contar historias y el suicidio. ¿No te gusta el suicidio? Es como el verdadero final del infierno llamado vida del que todos somos prisioneros. ¿Lo has considerado alguna vez, Lisa? El suicidio puede traerte paz… O la nada absoluta. Ya sabes, ¿Has estado inconsciente? Te despiertas confundido y sin ningún tipo de recuerdo de como llegaste al piso. Es como si todo en medio fuera nada. ¿No has pensado que eso puede ser la muerte? La inexistencia absoluta. Ni siquiera te puedes quejar, porque no existes… Suena tan bien._

-Los juegos se acabaron, Nega. Antes que nada quiero recobrar el control de mí laboratorio y mis fondos, entonces podremos acordar una reunión y comenzar los puntos de nuestra sociedad. –Lisa se abrazó un poco con su mano libre. –Pero antes, me gustaría que aumentaran la temperatura de mi habitación.

- _No. ¿Mencioné que me gusta hablar? Hablar es una buena forma de liberar estrés, además del sexo. Pero hablar no te mete tras las rejas cuando lo haces sin permiso. Me metí en líos un par de veces por eso… fue tan divertido. ¿Sabes cuanto escandalo se armó cada vez que lo hice con personas diferentes? Mayores, menores, misa edad. A veces forzado otras veces consensual. Las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, las acciones indicadas, todo puede tener un gran impacto en las personas… Y te permite llevarlas a la cama. Aunque me aburrí del sexo muy rápido. Al final sólo lo hacia cuando tenía problemas de estrés._

Lisa resopló. –¡Basta de tonterías! Quiero salir de este lugar. No sé en que tipo de proyecto estén metidos, pero esto a llegado demasiado lejos. –Estornudó otra vez y se limpió los mocos de la nariz. –Quiero salir ¡Ahora!

- _No. ¿Tengo que repetirlo? Eres lo bastante lista para crear armas que sólo se ven en la ciencia ficción, e incluso trajes de combate con lanzallamas integrados utilizando utensilios de uso doméstico, y aún así no entiendes cuando te dicen no. Y se supone que eres la lista de la familia. Todo lo que veo es a una niña caprichosa y demasiado lista para su propio bien. ¿En que íbamos? A sí, sexo_. _No le creas a nadie que te diga que una vez que pruebas el sexo no puedes dejarlo, con el paso del tiempo se vuelve algo tan rutinario que terminas cortándotelo para ver que pasa cuando entras al otro bando… Fue algo perturbador al principio._

-Está claro que aun siguen con sus deseos de venganza por algo que les hubiera ofendido de mi persona. ¿Tengo que recordarles que todo lo que hice fue para beneficio de un mejor mañana? –Lisa no entendía como algunas grandes mentes podían perderse tanto en sentimientos tan banales como la ira o el rencor. –Podemos hacer grandes avances juntos. Han probado poder llegar hasta mí, pueden detener esta locura de Nega o como se hubieran hecho llamar.

- _¿No te gusta? Sí, a Lincoln tampoco. ¿Puedes culparme? Se me ocurrió al instante. Pero creo que va conmigo, a veces me siento como un Nega. Las cosas que e visto, Lisa. Oh, y las cosas que he hecho. Incluso tú te horrorizarías y temblarías contra un rincón si pudieras ver la mitad de todo lo que he vivido… eso si no te vuelves loca._

-Creo que más de uno de ustedes necesita ayuda. Pero está bien, sé que a menudo las grandes mentes podemos ser confundidos con lunáticos. Mi propia unidad familiar lo ha mencionado a veces, al igual que algunos colegas. –Lisa no podía comprender a esas mentes simples que no veían el avance que podrían generar en el desarrollo de un mejor mañana.

- _¡La locura es lo único que podría mantenerte viva en mi situación mocosa de mierda! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar en lapsos tan cortos que no podrías dormir temblando por no tener mi destino?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de en cuantas toxinas me refugié sólo para poder dormir o despegarme del mundo?! Lo siento, a veces me pasa. Aahhh, se sintió tan bien tener ese estallido. Últimamente no puedo estallar mucho. Quizás ya me acostumbré a esto._

Lisa se apartó del teléfono en cuanto Nega comenzó con sus gritos. ¿Estaba enfadado o emocionado? No podría saberlo por aquella forma tan rara de hablar en diferentes frecuencias y tonos. Quizás fuera un problema con su sintetizador de voz… Aquella voz… Lisa la conocía. Quizás si pudiera utilizar su laboratorio, podría darle el tono y frecuencia reales.

-Me gustaría hablar con alguien más si no hay problema. –Lisa no quería seguir hablando con una persona que era claramente inestable. –Quizás alguien que pueda mantener una charla decente. ¿Quién organizó todo esto? –Le gustaría saberlo. Quizás alguien cuyas tesis hubieran sido aplastadas completamente por ella, o cuya carrera hubiera ido en declive cuando su genio se dio a conocer. La lista era larga.

- _Nah. Sólo estoy yo. Bueno, yo y mí desagradable compañía. Son tan molestos a veces, pero no puedo negar que son útiles, y saben hacer bien su trabajo. Aun así, son molestos. ¿Me hacen otro sándwich? Pero esta vez no se pasen con la mantequilla de maní y jalea. De todas formas, todavía le quedan quince minutos de batería al teléfono. ¿Quieres hablar sobre los cambios que el cuerpo experimenta en la pubertad? Todos siempre reaccionan de forma divertida cuando lo menciono._

Lisa iba a decir algo más, pero las últimas palabras de Nega la dejaron con un nudo en la garganta. Despegó el teléfono de su oído y miró la vieja imagen de batería con barras: sólo una, y estaba parpadeando.

-Tú… Me engañaste. Querías distraerme. –Lisa gritó al teléfono.

- _Tengo algo de tiempo libre, y quería hablar. Ya te lo dije: me gusta hablar. De todas formas, ¿Qué se siente estar atrapada en una caja que tú misma fabricaste? Realmente no tenía motivos para hacer esto, pero tenerte dando vueltas por ahí podría ser un poco peligros si Lincoln intenta contactar contigo otra vez. Realmente lo dudo, pero es mejor estar seguros._

-Deja de utilizar a Lincoln como excusa. Ya sé que esto es sobre mí. –Lisa le gritó antes de desconectar la llamada. Nuevamente se había dejado distraer. Pero ya no. Estas personas claramente no estaban usando la razón. Ella tendría que encargarse de que sufrieran las consecuencias por sus actos una vez que escaparan. Pero no antes de darles un merecido escarmiento por la maratón de porno que la obligaron a ver. Tendría pesadillas con aquellas imágenes durante mucho tiempo.

Con dedos temblorosos por el frío, comenzó a marcar el número de casa. No importa quien contestara, a menos que fuera Leni, con ella tendría problemas si no había un adulto responsable cerca.

Lisa comenzó a temblar internamente por algo que quizás si fuera miedo mientras el teléfono llamaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Esperaba que el suficiente para que la persona del otro lado pudiera anotar la contraseña de la puerta y la dejara salir.

Alguien levantó el teléfono del otro lado de la línea, pero no habló.

-¿Hola? ¿Leni? Por favor, dime que no eres tú, y si eres tú, dale el teléfono a alguna unidad con suficientes neuronas para entender el aprieto en el que me encuentro.

La persona del otro lado tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿Lisa?

-¿Lincoln?

* * *

 **NA: Sin comentarios.**


	51. Chapter 51

.

.

.

 **El miedo de Lisa**

 **…**

Lincoln contempló el contestador por un tiempo. Sabía que la primera parte de las palabras de Lana habían sido grabadas, si a alguna de sus hermanas se le ocurría revisar los mensajes… Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era borrarlo. Si sus hermanas escuchaban como las palabras de Lana eran cortadas, entonces podrían tratar de devolver la llamada e interrogarla sobre lo sucedido. Con todo el desastre de la cocina, sus hermanas sabrían que alguien entró. Era cuestión de sacarle a Lana con quien había hablado.

Lana podría intentar guardar el secreto, aunque quizás no le viera motivo a hacerlo. Ella podía ser muy ingenua, ¿Por qué no serlo? Era sólo una niña de seis años que sólo quería tener a su familia reunida. ¿Y si le dice a alguien más? Tendría que esperar su llamada antes de poder advertirle sobre la seriedad de todo esto. Pero al menos Lana parecía entender que por ahora era mejor guardar su conversación en secreto.

Ya de paso, quizás podría encontrar algo que le ayude a saber que pasó con sus mascotas. Además del gato, no parece que hubiera llevado nada más con ella. Quizás a Izzi, pero sus reptiles habían desaparecido, lo mismo con todas sus mascotas. ¿Qué hicieron con ellas? Lincoln también las había echado de menos.

-Por ahora, tengo que concentrarme en lo importante. –Lincoln presionó el botón de borrar y esperó al clásico sonido de una cinta al ser borrada. –No puedo correr el riesgo… –Su familia sabría que alguien entró en la casa, lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora es no permitirles saber que fue él. –Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, Lana. Trabajaré más duro de lo que he trabajado… Me entregaré a la policía si hace falta y les diré todo. Quizás cuando me encierren, crean que mamá y papá hicieron lo correcto al sacarme de casa y retenerme en ese traje… y… y entonces podrán reunirse como una familia, recuperar a Lily… finalmente… ¡Finalmente yo me estaré pudriendo en una maldita celda de alguna juvenil mientras ustedes comen mantecado y ven La Sirenita en la pantalla grande! –Gritó con fuerza.

¿Dónde estaba la justicia? Al final, probaría que su familia hizo lo correcto cuando lo acusaron de mala suerte. ¿Qué había para él? No tendría familia a la cual regresar, y Lana seguramente lo odiaría cuando se enterara de lo que hizo. Él sería encerrado mientras que su familia se olvida que alguna vez existió.

-Ahora entiendo porque dicen que el mundo no es justo. –En lugar de ganas de llorar, sintió ganas de destrozar todo a su alrededor. Se sentía tan frustrado que sólo quería destruir cada parte de aquella casa hasta no dejar nada. ¿Era así como esto terminaría? No con Nega, sino con el tras las rejas. –Pero se lo prometí…

Lana lo amaba, quizás no lo haría después, pero lo hacía ahora. Ella y quizás más de una de sus hermanas menores aún lo amaran y estarían dispuestas a hablar con él. Quizás pudiera explicarles… ¿Cómo atacó sexualmente a una chica? Era mejor no hablar con ellas ni ahora ni después. Sencillamente no podía cumplir la promesa con Lana sin que él terminara siendo nuevamente el rechazado.

Podría dejarlo todo así… Quizás sus padres obtuvieran sólo uno o dos años, quizás menos por buen comportamiento… Mientras que sus hermanas son separadas y Lana lo odia por haber roto su promesa. Sin mencionar a Cristina, ella probablemente ya había hablado, por lo que cualquier tipo de ideas para reunir a todos estaba muerta. Lincoln ya podía ver los barrotes en las ventanas de su pequeño cuarto en la juvenil.

-Espero que todo lo que se dice de esos lugares sea exagerado… –Suspiró con resignación.

También quedaba el asunto de Lisa. Por lo que sabía, ella podría estar viéndolo ahora mismo desde su laboratorio. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en casa, o si continuaba ahí, pero tenía asuntos que aclarar con ella. Aunque antes tenía que encontrar una forma de entrar a su laboratorio, y eso era antes de que el resto de su familia volviera.

-¿Por qué mi vida tiene que estar llena de complicaciones? Llena de… de mala suerte. –Lincoln se sintió tan frustrado que le dio un manotazo al contestador automático y lo mandó contra el piso. Lo contempló unos segundos antes de suspirar y levantarlo, no parecía estar roto por lo que sólo lo puso en su lugar y se alejó.

No se alejó mucho cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido del teléfono llamando. Lincoln se quedó paralizado, ¿Podría ser Lana otra vez? Ella no llamaría justo después de colgar, le había dicho que lo hiciera más tarde. ¿Pero y si no pudo esperar? ¿Y si consiguió el teléfono de Lucy? O quizás le dijo a Lucy todo y ella amablemente se lo prestó.

Lincoln vio el teléfono con nerviosismo sin saber que hacer. ¿Debía contestar o esperar a que el contestador respondiera? Pero si era Lana no la quería dejar esperando, o arriesgarse a que llamara nuevamente cuando se hubiera ido. Bien, podría simplemente tomar el teléfono y esperar a que hablaran del otro lado, si no era nadie agradable sólo tenía que colgar.

Descolgó el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja.

- _¿Hola? ¿Leni? Por favor, dime que no eres tú, y si eres tú, dale el teléfono a alguna unidad con suficientes neuronas para entender el aprieto en el que me encuentro._

* * *

¿Lincoln estaba en la casa? Lisa no podía dar crédito a esa idea. Lincoln jamás podría haber regresado a casa en la posición en que se encontraba. No sólo por la ley, sino por su propio estado emocional y el impacto que podría tener el regresara el lugar donde se originó el abuso. Por otra parte, su hermano parecía tener la loca idea de que todo se solucionaría, por lo que podría haber intentado contactar con sus unidades más viejas y tratado de encontrar alguna solución. Eso sólo traería más problemas legales al asunto.

Eso era algo que tendría que ver más tarde, por ahora sólo debía concentrarse en su propia auto-preservación.

-Lincoln, escucha. No sé que haces en casa, pero por ahora no es de mi interés. Necesito de tú asistencia temporal en un problema que podría poner en riesgo mi salud física, y quizás mental si no es solucionado en los próximos minutos. –Sería mejor que resumiera las palabras, tanto para maximizar el tiempo necesario de la conversación, como para que su hermano más intelectualmente inferior pudiera entenderlas. –Básicamente, me encuentro atrapada en mis propias instalaciones personales, y necesito que introduzcas el código de diez dígitos en el panel detrás de la puerta. –Se aclaró la garganta. –¿Estás en posición de obtener lápiz y papel? El código es demasiado complicado para que una mente como la tuya pueda recordarlo.

- _Sí, tienes que ser Lisa. No entiendo como me dejé engañar antes. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como un idiota por creer algo que en el interior sabías que era falso? Así me siento ahora._ –Lincoln suspiró del otro lado. – _Parte de mí quería creerlo… No porque quisiera verte herida, sino para creer que había algo de humanidad en ti. Ya sabes, me recordó a aquella Lisa que solía jugar con mis mechones de cabello… antes de tratar de descomponerlos en pipetas. ¿De donde sacabas esas cosas, Lisa?_

-Lincoln, no sé de que me estás hablando, y no es tiempo para esto. Como dije, me encuentro en aprietos, y necesito de tú asistencia. –Bueno, tampoco era tan necesario. –Mira, si no te encuentras con las facultades necesarias para ayudarme, sólo pásame a un adulto responsable o a alguna de nuestras unidades fraternas mayores.

- _Je je je._ –La risa de Lincoln se escuchó algo vacía, y trajo un cierto sentimiento de preocupación en Lisa. – _No hay nadie más en casa, Lisa. Sólo yo. Estoy parado frente al teléfono de la sala, atento al molesto sonido de aquella vieja Van familiar. Podría escucharla a dos cuadras de distancia, por lo que aún tengo tiempo para colgar y ocultarme en mi habitación, o cualquier otro cuarto cuando lleguen. ¿Puedes volver a llamar más tarde? Hace unas horas que se fueron, tal vez ya estén dando la vuelta a la esquina ahora, sí, creo que escucho la Van. Será mejor que cuelgue, Lisa._

-¡No te atrevas a colgarme, Lincoln! –Lisa le gritó. Sintió algunas gotas de sudor congelándose en su frente mientras pensaba que hacer. Lincoln actuaba de forma rara. –Lincoln, tú rencor hacia mí es compresible. Algo infantil, pero comprensible. Te utilicé como sujeto de pruebas sin tomar en cuenta como te afectaría emocionalmente. Pero los datos obtenidos fueron sumamente valiosos, y te hubiera recompensado como se debe. Lo que pasó no fue en vano, Lincoln.

- _No. No lo fue._ –Lincoln murmuró del otro lado. – _Me mostraste cuanto valgo para la familia. No lo pensaron mucho para tirarme a la calle, y sólo recurrieron a mí cuando creyeron que traía la buena suerte… Como si no fuera más que un accesorio._ –La voz de Lincoln comenzaba a sonar molesta. – _Como un trébol de cuatro hojas que podrían presumir donde fuera, incapaces de ver mi dolor. ¿Fue la mascara lo que impidió que vieran mis lágrimas? ¿Mí pena? Tampoco es como si pudiera quitármela con ese candado puesto._ –Escuchó la respiración de Lincoln agitada del otro lado. Esto no era bueno, Lincoln estaba ventilando sus emociones con ella en ese momento. Si Lisa no hacia algo, entonces…

-L-Linky… –Lo más seguro era apelar a su corazón. Lincoln siempre fue emocionalmente manipulable. –Linky… Lamento mucho si te lastimé, pero… pero estoy en peligro. –Tenía que sonar asustada y desesperada. Lincoln seguía siendo su hermano mayor, y hasta ahora no había ignorado ninguna llamada de ayuda. –Linky, estoy encerrada en el laboratorio… y… y hace mucho frío. Todo lo que quiero es salir… por favor. La temperatura esta cada vez más baja. Si esto sigue así…

- _…Pero había quienes me amaban._ –Lisa casi se separó del teléfono cuando escuchó la voz calmada de Lincoln. No parecía afectado o sensible, ni siquiera desesperado o exigía saber que estaba mal. – _Lana… Ella me amaba; me ama. Ella me ama y quiere que todos estemos reunidos… Quizás no sea la única. Quizás hubiera personas en mí familia que si me veían como algo más que una pata de conejo… o alguna clase de pelota anti-estrés, o sujeto de pruebas, o cualquier cosa para la que me utilizaran antes. Sí, quizás todavía queden a quienes pueda llamar "hermanas"._

-Lincoln… soy tú hermana. Y estoy en peligro. –Lisa respiró hondo y habló con más seriedad. –La batería de este teléfono se está agotando, y estoy atrapada en mi laboratorio sin suministros mientras la temperatura desciende. Si no salgo de aquí… moriré. –Aquellas palabras trajeron una turbación en ella. Jamás en su corta vida se había sentido de aquella manera. ¿Era miedo? Ella no era desconocida al miedo, pero este era de una clase diferente. No podía explicar ese sentimiento.

- _Lisa… Tú ya estás muerta._ –La voz de Lincoln fue cortante, y el corazón de Lisa comenzó a golpear sin control. – _¿No recuerdas que te lo dije? Estás muerta para mí. Ya no mantendré mis esperanzas de volver a ver a aquella niña que tanto amé hace tantos años, y ya lloré por ella lo suficiente. Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, Lisa._

Lisa se quedó congelada ante eso. ¿Hablaba enserio? Lisa lo tomó como una forma de ventilar sus emociones, pero la voz de su unidad fraternal mayor parecía demasiado sería, y a la vez tenía un tono calmado. No podía, ¿Verdad? Nada en sus cálculos le indicaba que Lincoln pudiera realmente actuar de esa forma.

-…Lincoln. Nega es un montón de científicos frustrados conmigo. Se unieron para lastimarme. Fueron ellos quienes me encerraron… y me estoy congelando aquí. –Estornudó un poco en el teléfono. –Quizás sufran de demencia, porque la temperatura baja a cada segundo. Por favor, Lincoln. Entiendo que nuestras últimas interacciones no hayan sido las… mejores que hemos tenido en años, pero realmente comienzo a experimentar gran preocupación por mí situación.

Del otro lado hubo silencio por un segundo, uno que a Lisa se le hizo eterno tomando en cuenta su escases de tiempo.

- _¿Cuál es la contraseña? Encontré un lápiz y papel en el escritorio. Sólo díctala despacio y trata de repetirla._

Lisa suspiró internamente. Sí, Lincoln no la iba a dejar ahí tirada. Todo lo que su hermano quería era dejar salir un poco de sus frustración, tenía suerte de que ella pudiera entender eso, y en estos momentos estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar. Con más calma le dictó el número dos veces y lo hizo repetirlo tres veces. Con eso ya no tenía que preocuparse por el tiempo, estaba a punto de salir.

-Es todo… Me alegra que lo reconsideraras, Lincoln. Claramente viste que tus acciones serían producto de la furia. Es bueno que no hicieras algo de lo que te arrepintieras después.

- _No te confundas, Lisa. No voy a sacarte de ahí._ –Lisa abrió los ojos con pánico detrás de sus lentes mientras escuchaba las palabras de Lincoln.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero dijiste-

- _Te pregunté la contraseña, nunca dije que sería yo quien la usaría._ –Lincoln habló con un suspiro. – _Estoy a punto de irme, Lisa. Como tú sabes, no debería estar aquí. Pero tranquila, dejaré la contraseña en la nevera junto a un pequeño mensaje de que estás atrapada ahí dentro. Las demás no deben tardar en regresar, y créeme, se darán cuenta de que alguien estuvo en la casa. Saldrás pronto, Lisa._

-Quiero salir ahora, Lincoln. –Lisa le exigió. –¿Es que no entiendes el problema en el que me encuentro? Alguien se metió en mi sistema, secó mis fondos y me dejó totalmente encerrada y al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¡¿Tú mente primitiva no puede entender eso?!

- _Mi mente primitiva entiende que no me agradas, y no quiero verte por un buen tiempo. Así que te quedarás ahí hasta que las demás regresen, tranquila, no creo que se tomen mucho tiempo en ver el mensaje._ –La mente de Lisa se negaba a cree que la persona con la que estuviera hablando fuera Lincoln. Sus palabras eran tan… frías con ella. Eso nunca había pasado. – _Lisa, espero que cuando salgas mantengas en secreto nuestra pequeña discusión y el hecho de que estuve aquí._

-Lo consideraré… ¡Cuando me saques!

- _Si no lo haces, entonces todos sabrán como me pusiste en una mesa totalmente inconsciente y me metiste una cámara al recto._ –Lisa presionó el teléfono y se quedó paralizada sin saber que decir. – _Tengo videos, Lisa. Nega me proporcionó una buena colección de ellos. Para esta hora quizás ya se hubieran borrado, ¿Pero crees que no me daría más si se los- Oh, que "coincidencia", acaba de llegarme un mensaje desconocido. ¿Puedes esperar un segundo?_ –No, no podía. ¡No tenía tiempo! – _Quien lo diría, me llegó un linda foto tuyo presionando botones mientras un escáner se pasea por mi cuerpo desnudo y un montón de tubos se meten por cada parte de mi cuerpo. ¡Que mierda tienes en la cabeza, Lisa! ¡¿Cuál es el puto problema contigo?!_ –Lisa se apartó ante la explosión de Lincoln. – _¿La humanidad? ¿La humanidad? Maldita sea, lo que haces hace tiempo que podría considerarse crimen de deshumanizad, Lisa._

-Lincoln… Escucha claramente. –Trató de sonar tranquila, pero el frío en ese lugar parecía haber aumentado mucho. –Linky, por favor. No tengo mucho tiempo y… y creo que realmente quieren matarme. –Lisa comenzaba realmente a temer que pudieran intentar algo como eso. No sabía si la voz del teléfono hablaba por todos, pero todo indicaba una grave perturbación mental. ¿Qué hizo ella para ganarse tanto desprecio? –No quiero morir, Lincoln. Por favor… Por los recuerdos del pasado.

- _Lloré por esa Lisa… Pero no lloraré por ti._ –Sus palabras fueron finales. – _Tranquila, no morirás. Estoy seguro de que las demás te sacarán en cuando regresen._

-¡Lincoln, por favor! Esto carece totalmente de lógica. Tendrías que sacarme ahora. Tendrías que estar corriendo para introducir el código en la puerta… Maldición, ya tendría que ser libre mientras me preparas chocolate caliente con … Es tú trabajo.

- _No, Lisa. Nunca fue mi trabajo._ –La voz del otro lado parecía cansada. – _Tengo diez hermanas de las cuales ocuparme, pero jamás fue mi trabajo… Yo lo escogí. Las amé y cuidé lo mejor que pude, aún al precio de mí mismo, pero se acabó. No seguiré cuidando a quienes nunca me amaron en primer lugar. Lisa, ahora voy a colgar._

Lisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió furia. –¡Ni se te ocurra colgarme, Lincoln! Necesito que me saques de aquí, aun hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Yo… Les diré a las otras que estuviste en la casa, aunque quizás no sea necesario, tal vez tú mismo te delataste. ¡Siempre te delatas de alguna forma! Es como si la mala suerte realmente te persiguiera. –Lisa no creía en esas supersticiones, pero el tema podía seguir siendo algo delicado para Lincoln, y en ese momento sólo quería lastimarlo de alguna forma.

- _Quizás. ¿Y qué? Sí tengo mala suerte es parte de mí mismo, ¡Una verdadera familia me hubiera apoyado en lugar de sacarme a la calle!_ –Su voz no sonaba enfadado con esas palabras, era más un tono cansado. – _Ya no importa. Aun tengo que ayudarlos… Ya no puedo decir que me agrade, pero hice una promesa con Lana. Sí, por ella voy a hacer algo. No por ustedes… sino por la única que podría aún amarme de todas. Adiós Lisa. Recuerda, si dices algo, no sólo soltaré la foto donde experimentas conmigo, sino que soltaré la grabación donde pruebas que todo lo de la mala suerte no era más que un experimento… Me llegó justo después de la foto, ¿Es que Nega nunca deja de trabajar? También podría pedirle que la próxima vez que te encierre no te dé ninguna oportunidad de salir._

Lisa comenzó a tirarse del cabello con desesperación. La sabana cayó de sus hombros y pudo sentir todo el peso del terrible frío que la rodeaba. ¿Iba a dejarla ahí? No. Era imposible. Lincoln no haría eso. El Lincoln que ella conocía no la dejaría tirada, ni siquiera después de todo esto. Nunca lo hizo.

-A-abogados… puedo conseguir abogados para nuestras unidades paternas. –Quizás tocar un tema más legal serviría de algo. –Ellos pueden conseguir un trato, Lincoln. Incluso… Incluso podrían lograr reunirnos… Arreglar visitas y eso. Antes tendría que recuperar mis fondos… pero podré hacerlo fácilmente una vez me saques de aquí, Lincoln.

- _Que bien, díselo a las otras cuando te saquen._ –Lincoln habló con un tono terminante. – _Espero que algún día logres ver a las personas como algo más que criaturas inferiores a las que puedas usar en tus experimentos._

Y con esa última frase, su hermano mayor colgó el teléfono.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Lincoln? ¿Hola? Lincoln, si esto es una broma… –Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero fue más por el horror que por el frío. –¿Linky?

* * *

 **NA: Sin comentarios.**

 **Es broma.**

 **Lincoln se impuso ante Lisa… Y la abandonó en cuatro paredes que lentamente comienzan a congelarla. ¿Demasiado cruel? Algo no anda bien con Lincoln. Por otro lado, a nadie le gusta que le metan sondas por el culo mientras duermen.**


	52. Chapter 52

.

.

.

 **Liberando estrés**

 **…**

Lincoln terminó de escribir el mensaje sobre la puerta de Lisa. Había utilizado marcadores de colores y una letra bastante grande para que resaltara y fuera fácil de ver. Pegó la nota con la contraseña sobre el panel numérico y se alejó de la puerta. Podría sacarla ahora si quisiera, pero realmente no le importaba. Aquella Lisa no era la niña que conoció, por lo que bien podía quedarse ahí. Quizás de esta forma aprendiera algo más de humildad, y si no, al menos podía decir que había pagado por lo que le dijo a Lana.

Lincoln dio una mirada a la puerta del ático y suspiró mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tenía que irse. Ya había pasado más horas de las necesarias ahí dentro, y sus hermanas regresarían en cualquier minuto. De todas formas no le quedaba nada más por hacer. Todo lo que haría sería perder el tiempo mientras revive memorias que ahora son dolorosas para él.

Tocó el bolsillo donde guardó aquella foto familiar. Siempre creyó que la atesoraría con toda su alma, y quizás lo haga algún día, pero ahora le parecía muy pesada mientras caminaba. ¿La foto sería la misma si él no estuviera en ella? ¿Cómo sería el mundo si él nunca hubiera nacido? Posiblemente lo mismo, pero él no existiría. ¿Cómo podía notarse algo que no existía en primer lugar? No creyó que fuera el mejor momento para tratar de calcular su valor existencial o el propósito de su vida, todavía tenía mucho que hacer antes de entregarse a la policía.

Eso si no había ya una patrulla esperando afuera con un grupo de oficiales apuntándole a la cabeza, o quizás a la entrepierna. Había escuchado del trato de le dan a los abusadores infantiles, ¿Eso era válido si el abusador era legalmente un niño? Tampoco sintió que se merecía menos. Se preguntó como se estaría sintiendo Cristina sobre todo aquella. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel episodio y todavía no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes, ni los de Clyde, y mucho menos los de Ronnie Anne.

Quedaba el asunto sobre sus sentimientos por la latina, pero sintiera lo que sintiera, ella había sido un gran apoyo y merecía saber la verdad.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba la perilla y dio una última mirada a lo que había sido su casa. Podía verse a si mismo caminando por esos escalones, o participando en peleas de comida con los pequeños, ¿Lo que acababa de escuchar fue una pelota de futbol rompiendo un vidrio? Esa fue la primera vez que evitó uno de los goles de Lynn. Tantos buenos recuerdos en aquellas paredes, y ahora cada uno es como una puñalada a traición. ¿No fue eso lo que le hicieron a él? Lo traicionaron, y ahora va a sacrificarse por ellos.

-El mundo realmente no es justo. –Murmuró mientras salía por la puerta.

Ahora, había una infinidad de situaciones en las que Lincoln Loud pudiera verse inmiscuido en este momento, desde las más sensatas hasta las más locas. Quizás se encontrara cara a cara con algunas de sus hermanas, tal vez con Lynn, lo que resultaría en una buena dosis de golpes y gritos, tal vez de llantos y disculpas, incluso besos y caricias demasiado inapropiadas para hermanos. Lo mismo podía pasar con cualquiera de sus hermanas.

Tal vez realmente se cruzara con la policía y terminara siendo detenido por allanamiento de morada, robo y destrucción de propiedad privada. Eso no haría ver sus cargos de intento de violación como algo pequeño.

Podría decidir que fue cruel con Lisa e ingresar el código que la sacara de ahí.

También podría no encontrar nada. Sería simplemente salir de su casa como lo hizo todos los días en el pasado y regresar al Love donde decidiría su siguiente movimiento. Quien sabe, quizás ese portal interdimensional que estuvo deseando antes se abriera y se encontrara con una versión de si mismo que está saltando entre mundos y dimensiones tratando de encontrar un camino a casa para evitar que todos los universos existentes colapsen y todo se vuelva nada.

De todas esas infinitas posibilidades que rodean a Lincoln Loud en una acción tan simple como abrir una puerta, se topó con la que realmente no esperaba.

Lincoln se vio cara a cara con un rostro arrugado, sin cabello y un bigote blanco bajo la nariz. El hombre mayor con algo de sobrepeso se quedó mirando la puerta de la entrada de una familia de la que vivía quejándose todas las mañanas desde hace más de diez años. Al principio sus ojos vieron a Lincoln con desconcierto, casi un poco de preocupación, pero Lincoln notó como estos comenzaban a brillar con el reconocimiento, y nuevamente deseó que ese portal apareciera y se lo tragara.

-¿Lincoln?

-Hey, Sr. Grouse. –Lincoln dejó escapar una sonrisa llena de resignación. Hoy no era su día. –A pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos. ¿Las cosas siguen ruidosas por aquí? ¿Entiende? Ruidosas. Ah ha ha. –El humor a lo Luan no aligeró la carga, en realidad, la hizo peor.

* * *

-¿Un poco de té? Oh, ¿Prefieres leche?

-Leche está bien. –Lincoln descansó su cabeza sobre su mano mientras apoyaba el hombro sobre la mesa. En estos momentos la buena educación significaba nada para él, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a su vecino? El hombre estaba jubilado y siempre parecía atento a todo lo que pasara en su casa. A veces lo había visto con una cámara de video, listo para filmar cada evento que él y su familia provocaban. –¿No tiene un poco de vodka? Me vendría bien algo fuerte en estos momentos. No he tenido unos meses sencillos, y las cosas se han estado complicado mucho estos días. Y no lo digo sólo porque mis padres están a menos de tres semanas de ser condenados a una mínima de tres años de prisión por abuso infantil. Usted me entiende.

-Lo hago… –Aquellas palabras ofendieron a Lincoln. Por supuesto que lo sabía, ¿Por qué no saberlo? Ocurrió justo frente a su casa, y salió en las noticias, puede que la policía lo hubiera interrogado sobre el asunto muchas veces. ¿Alguna vez podría hablar con alguien de algo que no tuviera que ver con los idiotas supersticiosos de su familia? Hasta ahora la lista era corta: Ronnie Anne, Cristina y Clyde. Todos los demás estaban obsesionados con recordarle que era un niño abusado. –Yo vi todo lo que pasó… Creí que era otra de sus excentricidades hasta que…

-¿La policía se metió? Sí, generalmente hace falta que la ley se entrometa antes de que nadie pueda ver realmente lo que pasa. –A Lincoln comenzaba a darle gracia pensar en eso. –¿Sabía que gran parte de los abusos a menores pueden seguir durante meses antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que algo pasa? Generalmente son los maestros quienes comienzan a notar que el niño siempre lleva la ropa del día anterior, o que es más retraído de lo normal. Lo gracioso del asunto, es que yo estuve una semana en un traje de ardilla sin que los maestros vieran nada malo en eso, ¿Puede creerlo? –Lincoln aún no podía. Pero el humano es egoísta por naturaleza, y tiende a evitar los problemas de otros. –Al final, hizo falta de una llamada anónima que a cualquiera le parecería un chiste para que alguien notara nada. Ahora parece que el mundo no puede dejar ir éste caso… –Suspiró con molestia mientras recostaba su cabeza entre sus brazos. –¿El mundo siempre fue tan retorcidamente injusto? A veces me pregunto porque no me di cuenta antes de que mi familia estuviera mayormente conformada por…

-¿Fanáticos?

-Iba a decir idiotas, pero eso suena mejor. –Lincoln extendió la mano y recibió el vaso de leche. –¿Podemos hablar de algo que no sea mi fanática familia? Bien, yo no los llamaría a todos así, otros no sabían lo que hacia. Hace poco hablé con mí hermana Lana, ella no sabía que estaba mal, y no le interesaba nada de eso de la suerte desde un inicio. –Se sintió triste al recordar aquella promesa aún por cumplir. –Ella quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero el antes era una mierda… Sólo que no lo sabía. ¿No se supone que soy el único hijo varón? Solían entrar a mi habitación con vendas y besitos cada vez que me cortaba con papel, ¿Cómo la suerte puede cambiar todo eso de un día para otro? Últimamente me pregunto si no habrá algún papel oculto muy dentro del armario que me diga que soy adoptado. ¿Se ha sentido así? Parte de mí lo desea, porque en parte explicaría un poco ese trato tan voluble que tienen conmigo cada semana. –Tomó un gran trago de leche y se relamió los labios antes de continuar. –Pero no creo que me haría sentir mejor enterarme de algo así, especialmente porque no me gustaría dejar de ser hermano de Lana. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Sr. Grouse?

-Por supuesto. –Se sentó en una silla frente a él. –Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, Lincoln. Aunque no lo creas, me siento feliz de volver a verte. Las cosas no han sido… tan fáciles como creí que serían cuando la mayoría de ustedes se largara. Especialmente si tomamos en cuenta el modo en que todo ocurrió. –Suspiró y Lincoln le pareció más viejo de lo que había visto nunca. –Tienes razón, yo lo vi todo: desde que te sacaron de casa, hasta que te obligaron a usar ese traje de ardilla… Y no hice nada. Me siento responsable por eso… Quizás si hubiera ido directamente a tú casa a preguntar que era esa tontería que escuchaba sobre la buena suerte, o porque tu traje tenía un candado. Quizás podría haber evitado todo esto.

-Tal vez. ¿Pero la siguiente vez? –Lincoln extendió los brazos. Ahora que podía hablar con alguien, sentía que tenía que dejarlo salir todo. –Si mis padres demostraron estar dispuestos a tirarme a la basura a la primera oportunidad y mis hermanas a olvidar todo lo que he hecho por ellas por algo tan absurdo e ilógico como la suerte, ¿Qué sigue? –Quizás si Lincoln no hubiera mentido, las palabras de Lynn hubieran sido sólo palabras y tarde o temprano se hubiera calmado. ¿Pero y luego qué? ¿Qué hubiera sido de él? ¿Qué le deparaba el mañana con una familia dispuesta a hacer algo como eso? –Es como si mi trabajo fuera ayudar a mis hermanas con sus problemas, pero cuando yo tengo un problema que pueda afectar a los demás… Que te diviertas con Charles, Lincoln. Por cierto, sólo por precaución venderemos tus cosas y clausuraremos tu cuarto. Sabemos que lo entenderás, te amamos hijo. –Lo más doloroso de esas palabras era el final.

El Sr. Grouse se quedó callado por un momento. Parecía estar meditando un poco sus palabras. Lincoln sintió que no debió hablar tanto, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Sólo quería dejar que todo lo que hubiera dentro de su pecho saliera, al menos hasta que el Sr. Grouse encontrara el momento para llamar a la policía y decirle donde estaba.

-…Supongo que es verdad. –Finalmente suspiró. –Lincoln, no te mentiré: tú familia me parecía un montón de locos. –Lo sabía, lo decía cada vez que algo le molestaba de ellos, lo que era todos los días en general. –…Pero también los veía como una muestra de lo que es el amor familiar. Cuando me enteré de esto… Yo lo sospechaba, pero me negué a creerlo. No podía creer que personas a las que conocí durante años pudieran hacer algo así… En cierta forma sentí como si todo este tiempo me hubieran mentido… Es por eso que le dije todo lo que vi a la policía la primera vez que estuvieron aquí. Quizás volví a exagerar en ese momento, pero me sentí tan furioso con ellos.

-¿Puedo hacerle esa pregunta, Sr. Grouse?

-¿La pregunta?

-La que le mencioné que quería hacerle. –Lincoln terminó de beber su leche. –Es una pregunta un poco personal, pero me vendría bien la opinión de alguien que no fuera yo mismo.

-¿Y cual sería esa pregunta, Lincoln? –Grouse le habló con seriedad.

-¿Debería sacrificarme por ellos? –Lincoln quería una confirmación de lo que planeaba hacer. –Antes de que conteste, tome esto en cuenta: Mí sacrificio le devolvería la felicidad a una niña, quizás la única niña de toda aquella familia que realmente pudo verme como algo más que un simple salvoconducto para escapar de sus problemas. ¿Debería sacrificarme por la felicidad de alguien que quizás termine odiándome? –Miró el celular en su bolsillo. –Comienzo a creer que con una simple llamada a… una niña que fue muy amable conmigo desde que todo inició, podría evitar tener que hacerlo. Podría hablar con ella, incluso podría terminar llorando… y entonces no tendría que preocuparme por nada. –Se tiró sobre la silla. –Todo lo que tendría que hacer es esperar a que todo esto termine mientras disfruto lo que podrían ser mis últimas semanas antes de ser enviado a un orfanato. ¿Sería egoísta romper una promesa para tener felicidad donde antes hubo lágrimas? No quiero verla herida. Ella… Ella me ama. Quizás no sea la única… Quizás alguna de las menores tampoco se diera cuenta de que me hacia daño. –No pudo evitar reírse de eso. –O, a quien engaño. Por supuesto que sabían que estaba mal, pero preferían concentrarse en su propia "suerte", que en la felicidad de un accesorio. –Pasó el dedo por el vaso de leche vacío. –Lo siento, estoy hablando de más. Pero tengo que sacar esto, o no sabré que hacer.

-Está bien, Lincoln. Lo entiendo. –Grouse asintió con la cabeza mientras le servía más leche. –Un niño de tú edad no debería pasar por todo esto. Siempre me pareciste un buen chico, y no merecías lo que tú familia hizo contigo… Especialmente tus hermanas. Todavía puedo verlos jugando y abrazándose en el patio. –Suspiró mientras él mismo se servía un poco de leche. –Mira, Lincoln. No sé de que tipo de solución hablas, pero creo que deberías olvidarla. Tus padres merecen pagar por lo que hicieron, ¿Qué garantiza que no harán lo mismo con cualquiera de tus hermanas? No creo que personas así sean aptas para ser padres. Antes lo creí… pero esto. El mundo está lleno de sorpresas desagradables.

-El mundo está lleno de personas desagradables, algunas más cerca que otras. –Lincoln nunca creyó que podría hablar así de su familia, pero su forma de verlos ya había estado cambiando desde que se separaron, y aquella llamada con Lana… ¿Eso era verdadero amor? Amor familiar, aquello que siempre creyó tener. El amor de una niña a la que no le importa si tienes mala suerte y no te fuerza a hacer cosas que te hacen miserable. No era como el amor condicional que pudo tener con sus hermanas. Ellas siempre querían algo. –Quizás es culpa mía, yo siempre permití que esto pasara… Sentí que las grandes familias tenían que ser así.

-¡No es culpa tuya! –Grouse golpeó la mesa, lo que causó que su vaso cayera y se derramara leche por toda la mesa. –No te atrevas a pensar que es culpa tuya, Lincoln. Te he conocido toda tú vida, y puedo decirte que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de llamarte hijo. Siempre estuviste dispuesto a sacrificarte por tú familia, incluso cuando usabas ese traje te mantenías callado por su bien. No quiero que pienses que es tú culpa. Eres un bue niño.

¿Pensaría lo mismo si supiera lo que le hizo a Cristina? También estaba el asunto de Lisa, su familia aún no había regresado por lo que aun debe de estarse congelando en su laboratorio. Lastima, pero ya no era su asunto.

-No sabía que me tenía tanta estima. ¿Es la lastima hacia un niño abusado? Si es eso, por favor olvídela. No cambié mi imagen sólo para pasar desapercibido. –Lincoln odiaba que lo vieran con lástima.

-Lo único que me da lastima es ver lo mucho que has crecido. –Comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Lincoln ladeó su cabeza sin entender muy bien esas palabras. Ya estaba listo para odiar al Sr. Grouse cuando mencionó la lastima, pero ¿A que se refería con crecido? –Los niños como tú no tendrían que crecer tanto. Tendrían que reír, jugar, e ir a la escuela, comer comida chatarra y ser castigados cada vez que rompen un jarrón o se portan mal. No tendrían que quitarles su infancia, u obligarlos a pasar por todo esto. Muchos quedan totalmente traumatizados… En tú caso, puedo ver que te ha vuelto más maduro, lo que me llena de tristeza. Es como si toda tú infancia hubiera sido arrebatada.

-No me siento diferente. –Lincoln se sentía como él mismo. Aunque viendo al pasado, su idea sobre lo que es una familia a cambiado… También su forma de ver su trato anterior, al igual que su estima por ciertas hermanas. –Ahora que lo pienso… Creo que si han cambiado algunas cosas aquí arriba. –Se tocó la cabeza. –Y muchas más aquí. –Se tocó el corazón. –Siempre creí que tenía una conexión especial con alguna de mis hermanas… especialmente con Lynn; ella y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, pero un asunto en la comisaría… Supongo que usted ya vio el video, ¿Verdad? Apostaría lo que fuera a que pasó por las noticias.

-…Lo hizo. Fue brutal. –¿Nega se había asegurado de que todos lo vieran? Lincoln tendría que comenzar a investigar estilos de peinado, tintes permanentes y algo para las pecas.

-Eso es un ejemplo. –Él vio mucho de sus hermanas hace poco. Y su forma de verlas se había doblado bastante. –Pero ya decidí que es lo que voy a hacer… Por lo que todo esto no es más que mi forma de desquitarme, ya sabe, liberar un poco lo que tengo dentro. Justo ahora no me siento como yo mismo, y me gustaría librarme de esa sensación.

-Ten. –Le tendió una servilleta. –Te sangra un poco la nariz, deberías relajarte, Lincoln. No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres.

-Gracias… –Comenzó a limpiarse. Apostaría lo que fuera que dejó unos buenos rastros de sangre dentro de la casa. –Cuando llame a la policía, ¿Podría pedir que lo contactaran con un oficial llamado Simón Gallieri? Él se preocupa, no de la misma forma que los demás, a él realmente le interesa. Es difícil de explicar, pero me gustaría volver a verlo.

-¿Llamar a la policía? No haré eso si no quieres, Lincoln. –No quería, pero tenía que hacer esto antes de que se arrepintiera y rompiera el corazón de una niña. –Si quieres descansar un poco aquí… Hace poco vino un oficial a decirme que me mantuviera atento por si aparecías. ¿Te escapaste? No me sorprende con todo lo que has pasado, pero creo que mereces un lugar donde olvidarte de todo esto. ¿Tienes un lugar así, Lincoln?

-…Lo tengo. –Una pequeña habitación que está enfrente de un asqueroso club que toca buena música. –Me dirigía allí cuando me crucé con usted.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Podrías cruzarte con alguien de tu familia si vas a pie.

-¿No me preguntará donde es? ¿O que hacia dentro de la casa que me traumatizó?

-No es necesario hablar de eso si no quieres. –Y Lincoln se lo agradeció, no quería tener que mentirle a alguien que había sido tan amable hasta ahora.

Se rio un poco. –Se lo agradezco. Realmente me gustaría liberarme de todo esto aunque sea por un segundo. ¿Conoce un café llamado "La Fresa"? –Lincoln no sabía que pasaba con todos esos nombres raros en esa parte de la ciudad. –Me vendría bien un aventón.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln se dirige nuevamente al hotel para relajarse después de todo lo que ha pasado en un día. No hay nada como aquel lugar especial donde puedes despegarte del mundo y concentrarte en tus propios pensamientos. Y Lincoln tiene muchos.**

 **Adiós Lisa, espero que te rescaten.**

 **¿Cuál será su siguiente movimiento ahora? ¿Qué pasará? ¿El Sr. Grouse le dirá todo a la policía? Al menos pudo desquitarse un poco hablando con él. ¿Podrá volver a ver a Cristina a la cara? ¿Le dirá todo a Ronnie Anne? ¿Se entregará a la policía como mini-violador en potencia? ¿Qué había en ese baúl que no parece poder recordar? ¿Lo mismo que le pasó con Cristina le pasaría con Lana al querer sentir ese amor más de cerca? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de Llamadas, aún falta mucho para el final.**

…


	53. Chapter 53

.

.

.

 **El regreso**

 **…**

La situación era muy tensa para las hermanas Loud una vez regresaron al hogar. En la Van, ninguna se había atrevido a preguntar qué había pasado en la estación de policía. Todo lo que sabían era que su abuelo había llamado a la escuela para dar aviso de que las recogería, finalmente se las había llevado directamente a la comisaría y las mantuvo en la sala de espera por más de siete horas seguidas.

La preocupación fue lo primero que sintieron cuando al llegar reconocieron al mismo oficial que había defendido a Lincoln de aquel "incidente", el cual no parecía muy feliz de verlas a todas reunidas, pero se centró más en su abuelo mientras se lo llevaba a otra sala para hablar mejor. Lynn había hecho una mueca y desvió el rostro cuando lo vio, pero fuera de eso mantuvo su boca cerrada. Como debería haberlo hecho la primera vez que se encontraron.

Mientras las horas pasaban, todas parecían tener la misma idea de lo que podría significar estar en la estación de policía. ¿Para qué otra razón regresarían si no se tratara de sus padres o de Lincoln? Las vidas de todas habían cambiado drásticamente desde el primer día en que pisaron esa comisaria, y todo había sido para peor.

El estigma social había sido algo que todas ellas habían sufrido desde que se dio la noticia y se subió el video. Ni siquiera Leni se había salvado de ser llamada por nombres que era mejor para ella no saber. La relación de Lori ya no existía y después del video donde prefirió un celular a su propio hermano… las cosas no habían sido fáciles. A veces desearía hundirse bajo las cobijas como hacia Lynn en su propia habitación.

Luan ya no parecía tener un chiste oculto bajo la manga. La chica había cerrado su negocio de risas y se la pasaba viendo videos de cuando la familia estaba reunida mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué pasó? Ella sentía que debería haber visto que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, tenía cámaras por todos lados y no pudo captar que su hermanito menor estaba sufriendo. No fue hasta que revisó los videos de él en ese ridículo traje que pudo ver lo miserable que era.

Y lo injustos que ellos mismos habían sido con Lincoln.

Lincoln había querido decirles más de una vez que ya no quería usar el traje, y ellos sólo lo ignoraban o lo criticaban por no preocuparse por la familia, sus padres incluso lo castigaban. ¿Qué clase de familia eran todas? ¿Cómo pudieron cometer el mismo crimen sin siquiera darse cuenta? Y lo peor de todo, es que ella incluso cobró para dejar que un grupo de niños se restregara sobre él como si fuera cualquier cosa. Recordarlo ahora ya no le traía la misma gracia que antes.

Luna estaba devastada. Ella había querido ayudar a Lincoln en la estación de policía, pero sólo había podido decir unas palabras mientras Lynn golpeaba a su hermanito sin razón real. Él ni siquiera había hecho la denuncia; había sido un anónimo. Y Lynn lo golpeó como si fuera el culpable de todo. Desde ese día sintió que odiaba a su propia hermana menor. ¿Qué tipo de hermana actúa así? Quizás una del tipo que humilla a su hermano frente a docenas de personas sólo para que las cuerdas de su guitarra no se rompan. Lincoln había hecho tanto por ella… y ella permitió todo esto. Desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos prometió que sería la mejor hermana… ¿Y así es como terminó esa promesa?

Todo lo que le quedaba era la palabra de Chunk de que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para encontrarlo. Trató de pedir la ayuda de Tabby, pero la chica le cortó en cuanto le confesó que todo lo que se decía era verdad: ellas maltrataron a Lincoln… y eso se queda corto comparado con todo lo que le hicieron. No podía culparla si no quería volver a verla, a ella tampoco le gustaría saber que Mick Swagger maltrata niños.

Lynn se había aislado totalmente del mundo. A ella le había tocado la peor parte en cuanto el video se hizo viral en el Internet. Las redes sociales estaban crucificándola sin piedad, finalmente había decidido dejar de leerlas y estrellado su celular contra la pared antes de ocultarse bajo sus cobijas para no salir si no era para ir al baño. Albert le subía algo de comer y trataba de convencerla para salir, pero Lynn apenas lo escuchaba mientras tomaba la comida y volvía a encerrarse.

Las miradas de Luna y Luan no ayudaban mucho. Ellas estaban principalmente furiosas con Lynn por todo lo que le había dicho a Lincoln la última vez que lo vieron, y todo eso empeoró cuando vieron el video. ¿Y no había sido ella la principal responsable de todo esto? Sólo por ser una mala perdedora había condenado a Lincoln a ser un paria y las había convertido en monstruos. Entre más pensaran eso las chicas, más furia sentían hacia Lynn.

Las únicas que se mantenían controladas eran Lori, quien tenía que mantener la cabeza fría en estos momentos, y Leni. Leni quería mantener una actitud positiva mientras pensaba que Lincoln y Lily estaban juntos en un buen lugar, y tenía la esperanza de volver a verlos. Incluso había dado la idea de hacer un pastel de chocolate en conjunto para mandarlo al lugar donde estaba Lincoln, o ir todas juntas a visitarlo para que vea que lo amaban. Lori tuvo que pasar una hora entera explicándole qué era una orden de restricción antes de que Leni entendiera algo, y luego pasó otra hora consolándola mientras lloraba.

La vida de las Loud se había vuelto muy miserable, y estaba llena de desconfianza entre ellas.

Mientras más videos veía Luan, más furia sentía hacia sus hermanas por no ver lo que realmente ocurría. Sentía especial rencor por Lori, ella les había dicho que todo esto era estúpido, pero en lugar de hacer algo, había estado mandando mensajes telefónicos. Pero más que nada, lo sentía hacia ella misma por abusar de aquella forma de Lincoln. Incluso con el traje de ardilla no tuvo piedad de él con sus bromas pesadas… las últimas siempre involucraban ardillas, como si quisiera decirle a Lincoln que estaría toda la vida en ese ridículo traje.

Luna, además de Chunk, ya no confiaba en casi nadie que no fueran Luan o Leni, al menos Leni tenía la excusa de ser idiota, o estar enferma, no estaba segura de que se tratara su extraña condición, o como no la descubrieron antes. Pero con el resto… ni siquiera sabía si podía volver a ver a alguna de las menores del mismo modo… si volvía a verlas. Tenía miedo de que la palabra orfanato pudiera surgir en cualquier momento.

Finalmente su abuelo había regresado más viejo de lo que recordaban y sin decirles porque se había tomado tanto tiempo.

-Nos vamos. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se marcharan.

Finalmente llegaron a casa, y no lo habían hecho solas. Simón les había hecho de escolta mientras regresaban, parece que había otros temas que quería discutir con su abuelo, pero sólo lo haría cuando estuvieran en casa.

Fue cuando vieron el desastre.

-¿Nos robaron? Perfecto. Sólo esto nos faltaba. –Luna se quejó mientras veía la destrucción de la cocina. Por coincidencia, la rendija cayó al piso en ese mismo instante.

-Esperen afuera. –Simón se adelantó a ellas mientras les hacía una señal para retroceder. –Podría ser peligroso si hay un intruso en la casa. –Y podría haberlo. El polvo había dejado una marca de arrastre por el piso, como si alguien hubiera caído de la rendija y se hubiera arrastrado hasta la silla. Simón se percató de que aquella persona tendría que ser pequeña para entrar en los ductos y dejar una marca así.

-¿Hay alguien malo en la casa? –Leni se adelantó mientras preguntaba.

-Eso voy a averiguar. –Simón mencionó mientras las acompañaba a todas afuera. –Necesito que se dirija a mi patrulla y llame por refuerzos.

-Oficial… esto podría ser…

Simón lo pensó un poco. –…No lo creo, pero es mejor asegurarse. Por favor, que nadie entre en la casa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Lori se acercó.

-Un posible robo, por ahora manténganse afuera, los ladrones de ahora tienden a trabajar en grupo.

Simón abrió nuevamente la puerta de la casa para entrar.

-Espere. –Albert se adelantó un poco. –En la habitación de mi hija y su esposo… En el armario, por el fondo, hay una pequeña caja. Es un arma 9mm. Tenga cuidado.

Luna y Lynn se sorprendieron un poco ante ésa revelación, pero las demás parecían estar ya enteradas, y Leni no estaba segura de que hablaban. Lo que ella imaginó cuando dijeron armas, fueron aquellas pistolas de agua con las que habían jugado en la piscina del patio.

-Lo tendré… Pero es mejor que se refugien en la patrulla mientras tanto. –Miró la casa del vecino. –O pueden ir a la casa de un vecino si se sienten más seguros.

-Lo haremos. –Albert asintió. Había hablado un poco con el Sr. Grouse mientras estaba ahí. Los dos habían tenido un pasado militar, por lo que congeniaron casi de inmediato.

* * *

Simón entró en la casa y desenfundó su arma reglamentaria. Por las marcas en la cocina esperaba no tener que usarla, pero no estaba de más ser precavido. Enrique siempre le había dicho que fuera precavido, aún si eran estudiantes o vagabundos, uno nunca sabía cuándo uno de ellos sacaría un cuchillo o una Uzi del bolsillo trasero. El apoyo de su compañero le vendría muy bien en estos momentos… Si no aparecía para mañana, sería tomado como desaparición e investigado. Y sería él quien tendría que darles la noticia a su esposa e hijos.

-Más te vale que estés bien, amigo.

Entró a la cocina y se puso a investigar mejor la marca en el piso. Definitivamente algo se había arrastrado por el polvo y suciedad del respiradero. Sería más correcto decir que algo había caído desde el respiradero, había impactado contra el piso y había tenido que arrastrarse hacia la silla. Poco después de eso, parecía haberse movido. ¿A dónde? No parecía haber pisado el polvo, y su calzado no había dejado marcas.

Simón investigo el resto del primer piso. No había nada que no había visto la primera vez que estuvo ahí. La puerta trasera estaba atrancada por dentro, así que nadie pudo haber salido por ahí. Si ya no había nadie, había salido por el frente. ¿Pero cómo entró? No había marcas de que la cerradura hubiera sido forzada, ni ventanas rotas.

Quizás por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, algo que iba a investigar ahora mismo.

* * *

-Sangre. –Simón se agachó mientras miraba las pequeñas manchas de sangre en la alfombra de la habitación de Lincoln Loud. Conocía la habitación por los informes, y parecía no haber mejorado mucho desde entonces. Las cosas del niño aún estaban en cajas e incluso había una sábana y una almohada tiradas por ahí.

Era una visión triste.

La sangre ya había coagulado, pero no parecía llevar mucho tiempo ahí. Por lo que recordara, ninguna de las chicas o su tutor tenían heridas recientes. Tendría que preguntar más tarde.

Le dio un último vistazo a la habitación antes de salir. No sabía dónde podría estar Lincoln ahora, pero esperaba que estuviera bien. Lo que pasó en el parque sería más que claro para cualquier oficial de policía, y a Simón le gustaría escuchar la explicación de Lincoln. Los niños como él necesitaban ayuda antes poder hacer algo que arruinara sus vidas para siempre. Simón ya había visto casos similares.

Encontró más sangre en otra de las habitaciones, esta parecía tener una cama con sabanas rosas y otra con sabanas azules. La cama con sabanas azules estaba arrugada, alguien se había acostado ahí y por todas las marcas se había movido mucho. Lo más perturbador fue encontrar más sangre manchando parte de las sabanas. ¿Alguien había estado sangrando?

… _Su nariz empezó a sangrar…_

-Mm. –Simón buscó debajo de la cama y en el armario. ¿Cuántas tiaras necesita una niña? Quizás tantas como vestidos rosas.

Simón reconoció el siguiente cuarto como el de la niña llamada Lynn por los posters de deportistas y ropa tirada sin cuidado. Aquella niña se veía como alguien muy aficionado a los deportes, y todos esos trofeos de abajo lo demostraban. Es una lástima que uno de ellos le costara a su hermano pequeño.

Parecía compartir la habitación con alguien con una visión muy oscura de la vida. La cama con sabanas negras y repleta de libros de vampiros y ocultismo daban indicios de alguien que se iniciaba en el movimiento gótico. Simón había hecho algunas redadas en casas donde se creía que se celebraban rituales así… y más de una orgía en el cementerio.

Se encontró algo deprimido al pensar que la amiga de la niña que dormía en aquella cama había sido… Técnicamente fue tomado como un ataque al corazón, pero el horror en su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas de que fue un homicidio. Sintió lástima al pensar cómo reaccionaría la niña ante la noticia.

La siguiente habitación que visito fue… diferente. La puerta había sido marcada con marcador rojo y azul. Algunas de las letras estaban desiguales y otras eran reemplazadas con números; como el tres por la E.

 **Lisa está aquí. Será mejor que la saquen antes de que muera congelada. La contraseña está escrita sobre el panel.**

Lisa. Si no recuerda mal, aquella niña fue vista por última vez bajando de un autobús de Royal Woods. Desde aquel último avistamiento, no habían tenido noticias sobre ella. Aunque su desaparición no llevaba mucho tiempo, con un asesino suelto y un juicio a la vuelta de la esquina, se tendían a tomar ciertas cosas enserio.

Aun así, a Simón todo lo parecía sumamente lento.

Pensó en colocar el código, pero era mejor esperar a los refuerzos. No podía estar seguro de que encontraría en aquella habitación, por lo que sabía, podía ser algún tipo de trampa.

La siguiente estaba repleta de instrumentos y lo que parecía ser artículos de bromas. Se acordó de aquella chica con frenos que trató de hacer muchos chistes en la estación de policía… antes de derrumbarse al escuchar las noticias sobre el arresto y los cargos de sus padres. En cuanto a los instrumentos, eso iba más con aquella chica de cabello castaño corto y un cráneo en su camisa. Aunque ninguno de ellos parecía haber sido tocados por un tiempo.

Lo que llamó más la atención de Simón fue la pantalla en blanco y el ordenador destrozado en el piso. Alguien parecía haber golpeado la laptop una gran cantidad de veces después de arrancarle la batería, finalmente había destruido por completo la memoria hasta ser totalmente imposible de recuperar. Tendría que apuntar esto también para hacerles preguntas a las chicas.

La última habitación antes del baño pertenecía a la pareja progenitora. La cama estaba ordenada y no parecía haber nadie más.

Lo primero que hizo Simón fue buscar el arma al final del armario, encontró fácilmente la caja y al abrirla… Nada.

-Maldición.

No había arma ni municiones. Dudó que Albert se la hubiera llevado, de otra forma no le hubiera dicho que estaba ahí. Así que el intruso debió haberla tomado en algún momento.

Salió de la habitación con más cuidado ante la idea de un intruso armado, y se topó con más sangre en el piso. Comenzaba a creer que en cualquier momento se encontraría al intruso totalmente desmallado por pérdida de sangre. La sangre que había en aquella cama no había sido pequeña, y la que encontraba ahora tampoco.

El pequeño rastro de sangre seguía hasta una pequeña cuerda que salía del techo. Simón la jaló con cuidado mientras mantenía su arma apuntando arriba en todo momento. En cuanto bajó las escaleras, notó otro pequeño rastro de sangre en los escalones. El intruso había subido… y puede que aún este ahí.

-¡Es la policía! ¡Arroje el arma y salga con las manos en alto! –Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudieran escucharlo. –¡Repito! ¡Soy el oficial de policía Simón Gallieri! ¡Tire el arma y salga con las manos en alto! –Nadie le respondió. –Lincoln… Si eres tú, no estás en problemas. Podemos arreglar esto, pero necesito que tires el arma y salgas ahora.

Pero todo lo que le respondió fue el silencio. No le quedaba otra alternativa más que subir.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Un fuerte grito lo obligó a soltar las escaleras correr rápidamente hacia fuera de la casa.

* * *

Al salir afuera, notó como todas las chicas comenzaban a salir de la casa del vecino. Por el modo en que cargaban a una, parecía estar desmallada. Las otras estaban temblando, y la comediante incluso se había puesto a vomitar.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algún herido? ¿Dónde está Albert?

-A-A-allá. –Lori señaló el interior de la casa mientras aún sostenía a Leni con ayuda de Luna. –Está adentro… con eso… eso… Dios.

Simón vio mejor los rostros aterrados de todas las chicas, incluso aquella niña de los deportes parecía estar verde y mirando el interior con miedo mientras temblaba.

-Mierda. ¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito Enrique? –Masculló mientras entraba a la casa.

Albert estaba en la cocina de la casa arrodillado junto a lo que parecía ser un hombre de edad similar en el piso. Simón no pudo ver su rostro por el cuerpo de Albert, pero reconoció su contextura como la de aquel anciano con el que había hablado hace algunas semanas.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Véalo usted mismo. –Albert se levantó con un triste suspiro.

Simón maldijo internamente mientras veía los ojos sin vida del Sr. Grouse, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el agujero de bala en medio de la frente.

Apostaría lo que fuera a que era de una 9mm.

* * *

-Sí, entiendo. –Lana asintió mientras hablaba por el celular de Lucy debajo de la cama de Lola. Su hermana la había estado buscando por un rato, pero Lana no quería perder el tiempo con otra tonta pelea que terminara con Lola culpando a Lincoln de todo. Cada vez que la pelea llegaba hasta un punto, Lola comenzaba a hablar mal de Lincoln y su mala suerte. Lincoln le había aconsejado que le diera tiempo, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil últimamente…

- _Lamento si te pongo en una posición difícil, Lana. Pero se supone que no debería estar hablando con ustedes y… creo que entre menos sepan sobre mí será mejor._ –Lincoln hizo una pausa del otro lado de la línea. – _Además, me preocupa un poco lo que las demás puedan pensar sobre mí. Con Lola ya tengo una idea, ¿Pero Lucy? Ella no acostumbra mostrar mucho de sus emociones… y Lisa no es mucho mejor._

-Lo sé. Aún no puedo olvidar lo que me dijo… y la forma en que lo hizo. –Lana tembló al recordar la fría voz de Lisa al mencionar los orfanatos. –Tengo miedo, Lincoln. No quiero que nos separen.

- _Yo tampoco… y es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo, Lana._

Lo primero que había hecho Lincoln cuando Lana lo llamó fue pedirle que regresara con él. Aquella orden de restricción no tenía fuerza sobre ellas, por lo que legalmente podría visitarlo o incluso quedarse con él si tenía el permiso necesario. Pero Lana no lo tenía, y no creyó que lo recibiría de tía Ruth, y Lola seguramente no lo haría más fácil.

-No lo sé Lincoln. ¿Esto no te meterá en más líos? –Lisa le había dado una idea muy grande de lo que podía pasar con sus padres, y no quería empeorar más las cosas para todos.

- _Lana… ¿Cómo podría tener más líos de los que ya tengo? Lo único que quiero es tener a mi querida hermana favorita conmigo a mi lado, tú apoyo me sería de ayuda en estos momentos._ –Hizo una pausa. – _Te necesito, Lana. Siento que voy a explotar. La idea de que pudieran separarnos para siempre a todos me está matando… sé que no puedo pedirles a todas que vengan conmigo, pero al menos te quiero a mi lado._ –Lana escuchó con atención las palabras de su hermano y se avergonzó un poco. Nunca había escuchado a Lincoln hablando así con ninguna de ellas. – _Pero entenderé si quieres quedarte. No quiero forzarte a nada que no quieras… La casa de tía Ruth sebe de ser el mejor lugar para ti ahora, no quiero tener que meterte en mis problemas, Lana. Es mejor que los enfrente sólo._

-No, espera Lincoln. –Lana tenía miedo de que estuviera por colgar. Hablar con Lincoln le había traído muchas esperanzas, y Lana estaba más que segura de que su hermano mayor haría lo imposible para cumplir la promesa de reunirlas a todas… pero ella también tenía que hacer su parte. –Iré. Quiero ayudarte, Lincoln. No quiero dejarte sólo otra vez.

- _¿Estás segura? Como dije: no quiero forzarte a nada, Lana. Haré lo imposible porque todos volvamos a ser una familia, pero no será fácil. No me gustaría meterte en un problema del que después no podría sacarte._

-Ya lo decidí, Lincoln. –Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la cama y revisó que no hubiera nadie cerca. Por un segundo le pareció escuchar los pasos de Lola. –Además… todo lo que hago aquí es pelear con Lola, y no puedo hablar con Lucy, ya sabes cómo es ella. Lisa se fue, y después de todo lo que me dijo me alegra. Y tía Ruth… ella es agradable, pero a veces me dice que pase lo que pase siempre tendré un techo en su casa… eso me asusta Lincoln.

- _A mí también… no podría vivir más de una semana con sus pudines._

-Hey, son deliciosos. Especialmente los que tienen doble ración de hongos. –Se relamió los labios al recordar el que se comió hoy. –Será un poco difícil despedirme de ellos y de las mascotas, pero lo haré por ti, Lincoln.

- _…Gracias, Lana. Esto significa mucho para mí. Yo… realmente quiero verte otra vez. Sé que quizás no fue el mejor hermano contigo… pero te prometo que eso será diferente._

-Siempre fuiste el mejor hermano conmigo, Lincoln. Con todas. –Lana recordó todo lo que su hermano mayor ha hecho por ellas hasta ahora. –Nunca te detuviste para ayudarnos y siempre nos apoyaste. Eres el mejor hermano que pudimos tener… No sé porque Lola no puede ver eso.

- _No te preocupes, Lana. Te lo agradezco mucho._ –Del otro lado se hizo una pequeña pausa, y a Lana le pareció escuchar a su hermano murmurando algo.

-¿Estás hablando con alguien, Linc?

- _No. Sólo… Tengo que cortar ahora, Lana. Pero te llamaré antes del momento._

-Estaré atenta, Linc. –Dijo con decisión.

- _Te amo, Lana. Realmente lo hago._

-También te amo, Lincoln.

- _…Nos veremos pronto._

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Sacaran a Lisa de ahí antes de ser una paleta? ¿Mataron a Grouse? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Lana se irá con Lincoln? ¿Eso es seguro?**

 **Y parece que las hermanas no están nadando en leche con éste asunto.**

 **El reloj avanza y esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Un nuevo arco de Llamadas se abre y Lana puede estar más peligro del que ella pueda creer.**


	54. Chapter 54

.

.

.

 **Investigación**

 **…**

Simón dejó que los detectives se hicieran cargo de la escena del crimen y se dirigió nuevamente a la residencia Loud. Afuera de la casa, una ambulancia se estaba llevando el cuerpo de Grouse en una bolsa para cadáveres. El cuerpo sería dejado para el equipo forense para su autopsia. Simón no creyó que tardaran mucho en dictaminar el tipo de muerte, lo que le interesaba más era la hora exacta.

En la casa Loud pudo ver a las cinco chicas sentadas en el sofá. Leni parecía haber despertado y se encontraba en los brazos de su hermana mayor mientras Luna acariciaba su cabeza con ternura. Luan estaba pegada a Luna mientras se abrazaba a si misma y, finalmente, Lynn estaba un poco separada, pero se le veía temblando bajo la manta que cubría sus hombros y todavía estaba algo verde.

Aquellas chicas quedarían traumadas. No todos los días uno espera ver un cadáver, especialmente el de alguien con quien crecieron.

Albert se encontraba junto a ellas hablando con uno de los detectives a cargo del caso. La historia era simple, ellos habían ido a la casa de su vecino para resguardarse y cuando llegaron encontraron la puerta totalmente a abierta, al principio no le dieron importancia y tocaron el timbre, pero cuando nadie respondió se preocuparon y entraron. ¿Ninguna había pensado que el ladrón podría haberse metido a la casa del vecino? Simón debió pensarlo, pero dadas las marcas en la cocina… no creyó que realmente fuera un ladrón. Había esperado que fuera alguien más.

Leni fue la primera en encontrar el cadáver en la cocina y también quien gritó. Las chicas la encontraron desmallada con el cuerpo frente a ella y la sacaron rápidamente de ahí mientras Albert se quedaba a comprobar el estado del cuerpo.

Una herida de bala directamente a quemarropa en la frente. Nadie sobrevive a eso.

Algunos fotógrafos del departamento estaban sacando fotografías de las marcas de polvo en la cocina mientras otros se dedicaban a buscar huellas, estaban haciendo lo mismo en la casa de Grouse para compararlas y enviarlas al sistema. Si el asesino ya tenía cargos criminales, entonces sería cuestión de tiempo dar con él, pero si no era así entonces esto podría llevar tiempo.

Miró a los Loud una última vez antes de subir al segundo piso.

* * *

Había oficiales revisando las habitaciones de las Loud mientras otros tres estaban frente a la puerta cerrada con él mensaje en ella. Simón se preguntó cuando se decidirían por entrar, si Lisa estaba realmente ahí era mejor sacarla cuanto antes. Lo ultimo que habían sabido de la niña es que había bajado de un autobús en Royal Woods, desde entonces no había vuelto a saberse de ella. Cuando supieron de la desaparición de la niña, le pidieron a Ruth que guardara silencio por un tiempo mientras ellos la buscaban, quizás sólo se tratara de una niña que huye de casa por su complicada situación familiar, de ser así la encontrarían fácilmente, pero si no… entonces darían alerta al tercer día de su desaparición.

¿Por qué el sistema de repente le parecía más lento día a día?

Había un psicópata matando gente en las calles, casi todas las víctimas estaban relacionadas de alguna forma con los Loud, una niña Loud desaparece… ¿Y es todo? ¿A esperar? Incluso Lincoln Loud llevaba ya dos días sin aparecer y nadie parecía estárcelo tomando enserio. ¿Era él único del departamento que lo notaba? Ahora entendía un poco mejor las quejas de Enrique sobre el sistema.

-¿Eso era una habitación? A mi me parece un armario, o quizás un deposito. –Una de las oficiales salió de la habitación de Lincoln y se acercó a Simón. La reconoció como la oficial Sara Veladi. Tenía quince años de experiencia más que Simón, y ya estaba tomando los exámenes para convertirse en detective. –Sabía que la situación del chico era mala, pero no me imaginé que fuera para tanto… Al menos no hasta ver ese video en la internet. Todavía no pueden dar con quien se metió en el sistema.

El asunto de los videos había sido un tema delicado para todo el departamento. No sólo el video donde Lincoln era atacado salió a la luz, sino también un video del interrogatorio de sus padres, e incluso videos donde era humillado y maltratado dentro de ese traje. El que más parecía partir el corazón de la sociedad era uno donde Lincoln fue dejado en la Van sin aire acondicionado y el traje puesto, se le podía ver luchando por sobrevivir al calor mientras trataba de sacar su cabeza por las ventanillas para no morir.

Más de uno en Internet estaba pidiendo la pena de muerte para los dos monstruos que le tocó como padres. Simón no podía culparlos, incluso ahora no quería nada que no fuera golpear a aquella pareja sentada del otro lado de la mesa de interrogatorios mientras alegaban que todo el problema se debía a que le quitaron un tonto traje de ardilla a su único hijo de once años.

-No pueden ni encontrar a un niño de cabello blanco desaparecido, ¿Crees que encuentren a un hacker? –Les tenía un poco de rencor a los de arriba por todo esto. –¿Ya revisaron el ático? Había algunas manchas de sangre coagulada en las escaleras. Y había muchas más en aquella cama. –Señaló la habitación de las gemelas. –Comienzo a creer que el intruso podría estar desmallado ahí arriba, o muerto. ¿Quién puede sangrar tanto?

-A mi me sorprende que nadie aquí lo hubiera notado antes. –Miró la cuerda del ático colgando sobre el techo. –¿Quieres echar un vistazo? Quizás tengamos suerte y encontremos a un menor temblando bajo una sabana mientras presiona fuertemente un arma contra su pecho.

-¿Crees que fue un menor? –Simón caminó junto a ella por el pasillo.

-Por el estado de la cocina, diría que el intruso tuvo que caer de espaldas de los sistemas de ventilación. Ese lugar es demasiado pequeño para que un hombre adulto los recorra, incluso los jóvenes lo tendrían difícil, ¿Pero un niño? Un niño podría arrastrarse fácilmente por ellos, y por las marcas dejadas en el piso, yo diría que era pequeño y que seguramente se hizo una buena cantidad de daño al caer.

-…Opino igual. –Simón lo había pensado en cuanto vio las marcas y la rendija de la ventilación destruida. Nada más que un niño podría caber ahí.

-Sólo di lo que piensas: crees que Lincoln Loud pudo haber regresado a casa.

-Así lo creí al principio, pero luego vi el cadáver del vecino con un agujero de bala en la cabeza. –Simón suspiró. –Mira, Lincoln puede tener problemas, ¿Quién no los tendría con todo lo que le a tocado vivir? Pero no es un asesino. E visto asesinos, Sara, y Lincoln no tiene esa…

-¿Chispa? –Sonrió. –Lo sé. Llevo más tiempo que tú haciendo esto, Simón. Puedo reconocer a un asesino desalmado cuando lo veo, y no veo eso en Lincoln Loud.

-¿Qué ves entonces?

-Lo que vi en la estación… fue a un niño que necesita amor. –La mirada de Sara se volvió muy seria de repente. –Eso es todo lo que vi en la estación, Simón. Un niño que necesita un hombro en donde llorar y brazos que lo hagan sentirse seguro… Eso y unos años de terapia. ¿Protección infantil no pudo pagar ni una mísera sesión?

-Y que lo digas. El único que el departamento pudo encontrar fue Stimbelton, y el tipo todavía tiene seis demandas detrás de él. –Nuevamente, ¿Qué pasa con el sistema? Simón no podía entender como dejaban a un hombre así ser un psicólogo infantil, o porque un hombre así se dedicaba a atender niños.

Bajaron las escaleras del ático con cuidado. Simón vio el rastro de sangre en algunos escalones y parte del piso. Nuevamente recordó las palabras de la niña Suárez con respecto al sangrado nasal de Lincoln. ¿Eso era sangre nasal? El laboratorio podría saberlo si encontraban rastros de mucosa. Pero por ahora era mejor pensar que Lincoln Loud estuvo muy lejos de casa cuando todo esto pasó.

Simón señaló las escaleras. –¿Las damas primero? –Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Que caballero. –Sara comenzó a subir con cuidado de no pisar los rastros de sangre. –Este lugar es grande. Pero también muy oscuro. –Sacó una linterna y comenzó a alumbrar alrededor. –Parece haber más sangre aquí, pero es un rastro pequeño. El sangrado parece haberse detenido mientras el intruso se encontraba aquí arriba. –Sacó su arma. –Uno nunca sabe, quizás siga aquí. ¿Me sigues?

-Voy para allá.

-¡Necesitamos paramédicos! –Un oficial gritó mientras Simón comenzaba a subir.

Al mirar atrás vio como la puerta de la habitación de Lisa había sido abierta. Una corriente de aire congelado comenzó a salir de esa habitación, el frío no tardó en llegarle mientras veía como un oficial sacaba un pequeño cuerpo temblado entre sus brazos.

-Mierda. –Simón soltó las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasó? –Sara bajó la cabeza por el hueco para ver. –Doble mierda. ¿Tengo que adivinar quién es? –Dijo con una pisca de sarcasmo. –Creo que el mensaje en la puerta era real, Simón.

Simón saltó de las escaleras y corrió hacia ellos. Al pasar por la habitación la vio cubierta de escarcha y un aire pesado comenzó a entrar en sus pulmones. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esa niña en esas condiciones? Debería haber abierto la puerta desde antes, pero con un asesino suelto era mejor esperar refuerzos. No, aún así debió abrir la puerta, ¡Se trataba de una niña de cuatro años! Tendría que haber corrido el riesgo.

-¡Lisa! –Escuchó el grito de Albert mientras los oficiales bajaban.

-Ve. –Sara le dijo desde arriba. –Yo buscaré pistas por aquí, pero por ahora ve. Quizás te necesiten.

-¿No quieres saber cómo está la niña? –Simón preguntó algo ofendido. Sara no le parecía alguien que abandonara a una niña.

-Si el intruso sigue aquí dentro, es mejor atraparlo. Y no es como si pudiera hacer mucho por ella, Simón. –Sonaba algo ofendida. –Simón, entiendo como te sientes, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Ahora ve. –Se perdió nuevamente en el ático.

Simón se sintió un poco culpable por sus palabras, pero no podía controlarse cuando había niños metidos en el problema. Todo lo referente a los niños le tocaba de un modo muy personal.

* * *

La niña fue dejada frente a la chimenea de la casa mientras los paramédicos la inyectaban con algo que según ellos mejoraría los latidos de su corazón y calentaría un poco su cuerpo. La palabra hipotermia salió mientras ellos continuaban tomando su pulso y sus hermanas no dejaban de traer mantas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a mi nieta oficial? –Albert se acercó a Simón mientras lo gritaba. A Simón no se le escapó el modo en que tocaba su pecho, y sintió deseos de que se calmara antes de que se convirtiera en un cuerpo más para la lista. Pero, ¿Cómo calmarse cuando ve el cuerpo congelado de su nieta siendo desnudado por paramédicos que le toman el pulso y le aplican inyecciones? –Por favor, Simón. ¿Esto tiene que ver con…? –Miró hacia atrás. Por suerte, sus nietas parecían más concentradas en su hermana congelada que en ellos. –¿Con las muertes que mencionó?

Quizás.

-No puedo estar seguro. –Miró hacia las escaleras. –Había un mensaje en la puerta de la habitación de su nieta y una contraseña para abrirla. Todavía no podemos tener nada claro, pero por ahora creo que debe quedarse junto con ellas mientras investigamos. –¿Qué más podía decir? Ni siquiera él entendía nada. ¿El intruso había encerrado a Lisa en su propia habitación? ¿Cuándo fue eso? Ese mensaje no pudo estar esa mañana, y la niña parecía haber estado ahí dentro por más de un día.

Albert miró hacia sus nietas totalmente desconsolado. Habían pasado tantas cosas a una familia en tan poco tiempo… Y sus padres ni siquiera habían sido llamados a juicio aún. Para eso faltaban menos de tres semanas. Y con la evidencia, lo más seguro es que el jurado no se lo pensara dos veces antes de declararlos culpables.

-Oficial. –Uno de los paramédicos se acercó a él. ¿Por qué a él? No era el único oficial ahí, pero si parecía ser el que estaba más metido en el caso. –Encontramos esto fuertemente sujeto en una de las manos de la niña. –Le tendió un pequeño objeto negro congelado.

Simón lo vio antes de tomarlo por los bordes. El aparato le pareció extrañamente familiar mientras lo contemplaba; un viejo celular, al menos de los primeros en su tipo. ¿Lisa había intentado pedir ayuda de alguna forma? No tenía batería, y con esa señal no podría llegar muy lejos.

-¿Mí nieta se recuperará? –Albert preguntó mientras tomaba al paramédico por los hombros. –¿Ella estará bien?

-Lo siento, pero no podemos dar nada por seguro. La niña parece sufrir de un grabe caso de hipotermia, y hasta ahora no responde. Lo mejor será que la traslademos al hospital de inmediato. Desde ahí podremos darle un diagnostico más exacto.

Albert asintió mientras se acerca a sus nietas. Más de una había comenzado a llorar al ver a su hermanita tirada sobre un montón de mantas mientras su cuerpo aún temblaba.

* * *

Las marcas en el polvo eran indicios de que alguien pudo haber estado oculto dentro del ático por una buena cantidad de tiempo. El problema era saber quién fue, y que había estado buscando. Ella tampoco creyó que Lincoln pudiera haber regresado a casa, los niños como él jamás querían regresar a casa.

Mientras se adentraba, llegó a lo que parecía ser un viejo baúl cerrado. Lo que le llamó la atención de ese baúl fue el charco de vómito que había junto al baúl. Sara se acercó mientras alumbraba cada esquina oscura del lugar y lo inspeccionó. Sólo por el olor del vómito podía decir que llevaba ahí tirado una buena cantidad de tiempo.

El baúl tenía marcas que indicaban que alguien lo había limpiado antes de abrirlo y una gruesa llave salía desde la cerradura. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado indicios de que podría tratarse de un robo, pero quizás estaban buscando por el lado equivocado. Tal vez el intruso vino para llevarse algo específico de ahí.

Nuevamente se imaginó a Lincoln entrando en su antigua casa sólo para llevarse lo poco que le quedaba, ¿Podría ser? Pero aún quedaba el asunto del arma y el asesinato.

¿Qué estaba pasando con éste caso? Todo parecía crecer más y más cada día.

Sólo tuvo que abrir un poco el cofre para sentir un apestoso hedor saliendo de ahí dentro. Con sólo oler eso podía entender porque el vómito. Sacó un pañuelo y lo puso sobre su nariz antes de volver a intentar abrirlo.

En cuanto lo abrió, lo volvió a cerrar casi al instante.

Sí, cada día las cosas se complicaban más.

* * *

 **NA: El capítulo me pareció más un relleno, pero al menos ahora saben que ocurrió con Lisa.**

 **Sin mucho que decir, como dije arriba: Capitulo relleno.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **PS: Tengan miedo. Mucho miedo por la pobre e inocente Lana. (Aún más del que tuvieron por la inocente Lily, porque quizás… a Lana si le ocurra algo)**


	55. Chapter 55

.

.

.

 **Avistamiento fatal**

 **…**

-¿Qué más crees que perdamos ahora, hermana? –Luna tiró su valija sobre la cama y la abrió con fuerza mientras comenzaba a tirar su ropa dentro. –Perdimos a nuestro hermanito, a nuestra hermanita, perdimos a nuestros amigos, nuestra reputación, nuestras hermanas menores están a kilómetros de distancia, nuestros padres irán a la cárcel, nuestra hermana está el hospital, a nuestro vecino lo mataron de un disparo en la cabeza… y ahora perderemos la casa. –Se rio un poco mientras se sujetaba sobre la valija demasiado llena. –¿Me faltó algo, Luan? ¡¿Qué más puede pasarnos?! –Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Luna… Esto es temporal. –Luan trató de acercarse. Pasó con algo de melancolía por su laptop destrozada y se acercó a su hermana. –Pops dijo que sólo será una semana mientras la policía investiga… luego podremos regresar a casa y… y seguramente atraparán a quien lo hizo. –La imagen de Grouse será algo que jamás podría sacarse de la cabeza. Cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver los ojos vacíos y sin vida de aquel vecino que siempre se estaba quejando de ellas… en los tiempos en que estaban todos juntos.

-¿Regresar? –Luna se dio la vuelta y la miró de forma dura. Se le veía muy afectada y sumamente enfadada por toda la situación. –¿A qué? ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Ya no tenemos nada! ¡Nada! Lo perdimos todo porque Lynn no pudo aceptar que perdió un partido… y nosotras no pudimos ver que estábamos maltratando a nuestro hermano. –Se sentó en la cama mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos. –¿Cómo pudimos terminar así? ¿Cómo?

Luan se sentó junto a ella y colocó una mano sobre su espalda. Luna siempre había querido mantenerse firme por ellas mientras todo esto continuaba, pero esto ya era demasiado para ella. Habían perdido mucho en poco tiempo, y ahora tenían que irse porque algún demente decidió meterse a su casa cuando no había nadie y luego matar a su vecino.

Desearía encontrar un juego de palabras lo bastante bueno para un momento así, pero todo su humor se había perdido desde la repetición del video en la cafetería. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada? Esa pregunta la había estado torturando desde aquella repetición. Debería haberse levantado y darle un buen golpe a Lynn para callarla antes de… de soltar todo eso.

¿Qué podía hacer para consolar a su hermana que no fuera quedarse junto a ella y abrazarla? Se sentía un poco inútil ahora… Lincoln sabría qué hacer, él siempre sabía cómo animarlas. Al menos podía consolarse sabiendo que él estaba bien, junto con Lily. Los dos estaban lejos de todo esto. Pero era lo normal, ellos fueron las verdaderas víctimas.

-¿Crees que volvamos a ser una familia algún día, Luan? –Le preguntó en voz baja. –¿Crees que algún día podamos reunirnos y arreglar todo esto?

Luan abrió la boca para responder con una afirmación. Quería darle esperanzas a Luna, pero en lugar de eso sólo la volvió a cerrar.

-Sí. Eso supuse. –Se levantó y comenzó a ordenar mejor su valija.

Luan no dijo nada más mientras dejaba que Luna ordenara sus cosas, ella también tenía una valija que armar. Suspiró mientras se acercaba al armario, allí había guardado su mejor material en cintas de video, y se alegró de eso. Todos los videos de su laptop se habían perdido cuando el intruso la destrozó. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Tal vez por la misma razón que algunas de sus cámaras habían sido desconectadas. Un intruso no tenía que ser tonto.

La mayoría de esos videos eran de Lincoln siendo avergonzado, pero también había videos que lo mostraban tomando siestas con algunas de ellas, o cualquier otro momento que le parecía tierno. Otros los mostraban como una familia amorosa que se enfrentaba a problemas cotidianos de la única forma que sabían: mucho caos.

Vio la cinta de video del día de las bromas pasado y se sintió como un monstruo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer que Lincoln pasara por todo eso? De haberlo visto la policía lo más seguro es que la comediante hubiera terminado en la juvenil. Lincoln hizo mucho por Ronnie Anne ese día…

¿Ronnie Anne?

Hasta ahora, Luan no había pensado en la novia de Lincoln. La relación de ambos no era un gran secreto para nadie, lo único secreto era la forma en que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que su relación era obvia para cualquiera que los viera. ¿Lincoln aún se mantendría en contacto con ella? Por supuesto que sí, esa niña era su novia.

¿Ella sabría dónde está Lincoln?

Luan se quedó congelada al pensar en eso. No había una orden de restricción que impidiera que vieran a Ronnie Anne, ¿No podrían darle un mensaje de su parte? Se sintió como una verdadera idiota por no pensar en eso antes. Lo habían intentado con Clyde, pero el chico se negó a hablarles y dijo que si trataban de ir a verlo llamaría a la policía. Y por el tono de su voz, sonaba enserio. Lo más sorprendente es que fue a Lori a quien se lo dijo.

Por otro lado, después de la pelea que tuvo con Lynn, no debería estar en el mejor estado para verlas. Y mucho menos en cuanto el video salió a la luz. Sería inútil tratar algo con aquella chica.

No podía hacer nada que no fuera empacar sus cosas para irse de casa.

* * *

-¿No interrogaran a la familia? –Uno de los forenses preguntó mientras veía el baúl en el piso del laboratorio. Habían necesitado de dos oficiales para moverlo con cuidado. –Por lo que he oído, esas personas podrían ser capaces de hacer lo que sea.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza. –Ninguno parecía saber lo que había ahí arriba, y quieren mantener éste caso en la mayor discreción. Las cosas parecen ser más grandes que un cargo por maltrato infantil. –Se agachó para inspeccionar la tapa del baúl. –Pero hablarán con los padres, parece que esto pudo haber estado ahí arriba por semanas. –Miró a su compañero. –Quizás un poco antes de que todo esto empezara.

-¿En serio? ¿Y nadie sintió la peste que bajaba de arriba?

-El interior del baúl parece estar cubierto con una lona, toda la peste se concentró ahí dentro. –Sacó una mascarilla de su cintura y se la puso. –Así que ya sabrás a que huele. ¡Vamos a abrirlo! –Le gritó a los demás forenses de la habitación.

-Espera un poco. –Se apresuró a ponerse la mascarilla.

-A las tres… uno… dos… tres. –Con un fuerte tirón, abrieron el baúl.

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco mientras toda esa peste concentrada salía. Uno de ellos comenzó a echar el desinfectante para controlar un poco el olor que emanaba desde el interior del baúl. Los ojos de los forenses más cercanos comenzaron a lagrimear un poco mientras se alejaban.

-Sí que apesta. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba ahí arriba? Esto está totalmente podrido.

-Más respeto. –Miró el contenido del baúl. –Pobre chico. –Murmuró mientras veía el cuerpo en posición fetal dentro del baúl. –Por el tamaño, yo diría que es el cuerpo de un niño.

* * *

Los vecinos no sabían nada. Algunos vieron una silueta negra que parecía merodear la casa la otra noche, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo de ahora? En los tiempos de su abuelo, todos se alteraban cuando veían a alguien sospechoso rondar la casa del vecino. Su abuelo le contaba historias, le decía que esos eran los tiempos en que todos se preocupaban un poco más los unos por los otros y nadie miraba hacia otro lado. Sus últimos años se la pasó quejándose del mal camino que había tomado el mundo.

Simón terminó de tomar la declaración de aquella mujer, ella había escuchado un ruedo fuerte anoche, pero lo tomó como otro de los videojuegos de su hijo. "Hoy en día los juegos tienen un sistema de sonido demasiado real", le dijo a Simón.

¿Cómo alguien puede meterse a una casa, encerrar a una niña en una habitación congelada, matar a alguien e irse como si nada? La casa tenía sus cámaras, pero todas las filmaciones estaban destrozadas. El intruso tenía que saber del sistema de cámaras, o al menos haberse topado con el mientras merodeaba la casa.

¿Y la sangre? ¿Y el arma? ¿Y el baúl? El intruso debió estar dentro de la casa por al menos un día, quizás mientras él hablaba con Albert. Luego se había dado una vuelta por el lugar y finalmente había matado a Grouse. ¿Pero se metió a la casa por su cuenta o Grouse lo dejó entrar? La cerradura no había sido forzada de ninguna manera.

Éste caso dejaba más preguntas a cada paso que daba, y Lincoln Loud seguía sin aparecer. Había intentado contactar con sus amigos… los que quedaban con vida, pero ellos no sabían nada. Ronnie Anne, quien parecía ser su novia, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Parece que Lincoln le dijo una mentira de que tenía que ver a alguien de protección infantil para una declaración, y luego no había vuelto a saber de él.

Con Cristina era más complicado. La chica parecía estar todavía afectada por lo que pasó con Lincoln en el parque. Simón se había dado cuenta de cómo su cuerpo temblaba y sujetaba con fuerza su vestido. Esa chica había sido claramente abusada de alguna forma sexual, ¿Por Lincoln? Si no le parecía un asesino, mucho menos un criminal sexual.

Se tapó los ojos de los rayos del sol mientras regresaba a su patrulla. Ayer había sido un día bastante largo para todos. Simón y varios oficiales habían pasado horas explicándole a Albert sobre lo delicado de la situación, había tenido que omitir la desaparición de Lincoln y Lisa Loud, pero eso fue más por miedo de que pudiera tener un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo.

Sus miedos se vieron confirmados cuando Albert sacó un pequeño tuvo amarillo con píldoras en su interior y se tragó una entera mientras hablaban. Ese hombre sufría del corazón, y esta situación podría terminar por matarlo.

En la casa de Grouse ya habían comenzado a reunirse miembros de los medios, algunos de ellos incluso se habían detenido frente a la casa de las Loud para tratar de sacarles algo. Esa familia ya comenzaba a darle lástima.

La radio de su patrulla comenzó a sonar mientras entraba.

-Aquí Simón, por favor, díganme que se trata de Enrique.

- _Lo siento amigo, pero tenemos más cuerpos._

Simón suspiró mientras golpeaba el volante de la patrulla.

-¿Quién es ahora, Guillermo?

- _Sue y Mónica._

-¿Qué? –Sue y Mónica eran oficiales de policía encargadas de patrullar el área circulante al parque. –¿Cómo? ¿De qué habas?

- _Encontraron sus cuerpos hace menos de quince minutos en el parque. Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo._

Simón maldijo y puso la patrulla en marcha.

* * *

Los cuerpos estaban tirados en la vereda del parque, las dos oficiales murieron de un disparo a la cabeza sin posibilidades de defenderse. Lo que extrañó a Simón fue la trayectoria de los disparos: uno le llegó por atrás a Sue y el segundo por el costado de Mónica.

-Por favor, dime que no es lo que parece. –Simón suspiró mientras se levantaba.

-Su patrulla tenía la cámara encendida, podremos ver lo que pasó en cuanto enviemos el video a la estación. Pero yo no tendría muchas esperanzas, ya había rumores sobre las dos…

-Así que Mónica decide matar a Sue y luego suicidarse en pleno parque.

-Sucede, Simón. Y tenemos algunos testigos que afirman que Mónica sacó su arma de la nada y le disparó a Sue por la espalda, luego se suicidó. –Guillermo sacó un cigarrillo.

-¿No tenemos nada más? ¿Eso es todo? –Simón se sentía irritado. Últimamente los cuerpos no hacían más que acumularse uno tras otro, entre ellos niños y ahora policías. Anoche apenas pudo dormir, y sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-Ya cálmate, te llamé porque Mónica informó de un posible avistamiento de tu chico. –Encendió el cigarrillo con una cerilla.

-¿Lincoln? –Eso trajo toda la atención de Simón.

-Los testigos no pudieron ver bien el rostro del niño, parece que tenía una capucha sobre la cabeza. Sue se había acercado a él con cuidado y el niño no dejaba de gritarles que lo dejaran sólo o algo malo les pasaría, ya sabes, la típica amenaza punk. –Los niños de ahora parecían creer que la policía los dejaría en paz con unas simples amenazas, pero siempre se daban cuenta de su error. –El niño parecía haber estado hablando por celular, ya que comenzó a gritarle algo como un loco y Pum. –Señaló el cuerpo de Sue. –Directo en la nuca. –Señaló una parte del parque. –El niño salió corriendo hacia allá antes de que Mónica se disparara.

-¿Lo encontraron?

-Aún no, pero tenemos oficiales circulando la zona. –Sacó una libreta. –Si es Lincoln, entonces está disfrazado: chaqueta negra con capucha, camisa roja y pantalones azules. –Guardó la libreta. –Algunos vieron mechones de cabello negro o castaño oscuro debajo de la capucha.

Eso explicaría porque les costaba tanto encontrar a un niño alvino. ¿Pero era realmente Lincoln? Miró el cuerpo de ambas oficiales; ambas eran jóvenes y circulaban rumores sobre una extraña relación entre ellas, pero no creyó que pudiera llegar a tanto. ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Quizás el video de la patrulla pudiera darles alguna pista, e incluso identificar al niño.

-Regresaré a la estación para ver el video. Informa de todo a los detectives cuando lleguen, y mantenme informado si ven a Lincoln Loud. –Simón les dio una última mirada a sus compañeras caídas y salió corriendo.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Relleno?**

 **Bien, las hermanas dejaran su hogar por un tiempo mientras la policía trabaja. A Simón éste caso comienza a darle dolor de cabeza y sólo quiere encontrar a Lincoln. ¿Lo logrará? ¿O Nega llegará a él antes de que pueda acercarse demasiado? ¿Qué pasó realmente con las oficiales? ¿Dónde está Enrique?**

 **¿Qué pasará con Lincoln y Lana? En el próximo capítulo regresaré a la perspectiva de nuestro teñido pelinegro favorito.**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de Llamadas, es hora de algunas respuestas.**


	56. Chapter 56

.

.

.

 **Sentimientos peligrosos**

 **…**

-Lincoln se lavó la cara con cuidado mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. El tinte todavía era bastante fuerte en su cabello. No le gustaba verlo, lo hacía sentir como si tuviera un montón de brea sobre la cabeza. Lo primero que haría al regresar al Love sería investigar una forma de quitarse esa cosa del cabello. Quizás hubiera sido mejor teñirlo de rubio o castaño, pero había querido uno que fuera totalmente contrario al suyo.

Podía escuchar al Sr. Grouse en la cocina. Si escuchaba algo parecido a un murmullo entonces saltaría por la ventana y comenzaría a correr, no podía estar totalmente seguro de que su vecino no llamara a la policía mientras estuviera en el baño. Después de toda una noche y un día encerrado en un ático, cualquiera tendría ganas de ir.

Pero ahora sólo quería refrescarse un poco antes de partir. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo miró con algo de molestia e impaciencia. Odiaba cuando sonaba, pero cualquiera de esos molestos pitidos podría ser de una niña que sólo quiere hablar con su hermano mayor. A Lincoln le vendría bien escuchar la voz de Lana en estos momentos.

De todas sus hermanas, posiblemente Lana, Leni y Lily fueron las únicas que no entendían realmente la seriedad de las cosas. Lana era una niña común y corriente que sólo quería jugar y divertirse, mientras que Lola era demasiado vanidosa y haría lo que fuera para ganar… aún si tuviera que pisotear su integridad. Sus padres realmente la consintieron demasiado, ¿Luan no podía utilizar sus cintas de video para poner en evidencia toda la maldad que ese lindo rostro ocultaba?

-Lealtad de hermanas. Puf. –Lincoln no podía entender nada de eso. –No tendría que haberla metido en esto. –Podía vivir con una promesa que no podría cumplir, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que por su culpa algo malo podría pasarle a Lana. En ese momento no había podido pensar claramente, todo lo que quería era volver a escuchar las palabras repletas de preocupación, cariño y amor de aquella niña del otro lado del teléfono. Fue por puro impulso que le dio su número privado… y ahora podría haberla puesto en grave peligro.

¿Y si Nega se enteraba? A quien engaña; Nega ya lo sabe. Le envió una foto y un archivo de sonido mientras hablaba con Lisa, y eso fue momentos antes de hablar con Lana.

Nega lo sabe.

Lincoln golpeó fuertemente el lavabo. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Tenía que advertirle a Lana que se mantuviera alejada de todo esto hasta que terminara. Su siguiente llamada sería la última.

No quería.

Lincoln no podía tolerar la idea de no volver a hablar con alguien que lo había hecho sentir tan querido. Lo que sintió en ese momento mientras hablaba con Lana fue algo más profundo de lo que sintió con Cristina en el parque. Su corazón salió disparado en cuanto Lana le confirmó que aún lo quería y no lo culpaba de nada. Se había dado cuenta de su error y lo sentía, ella misma parecía tener miedo de que él la odiara. ¿Por qué tenía que separarse de alguien que lo quería? Lincoln no podría vivir así.

Lily lo amaba, pero era una bebé en crecimiento, en pocos meses podría olvidarlo y comenzar a amar a Susana como una madre, y a Cristina como una verdadera hermana. Miró sus manos frente a él y las cerró lentamente. Daría lo que fuera por tener a Lana frente a él para poder abrazarla, para sentir todo el cariño que ella le transmitió por teléfono. ¿Realmente era ese el verdadero cariño? ¿Era ese el amor que tendría que haber sentido de una verdadera familia? Sus hermanas jamás le dieron algo sin hacer nada a cambio por ellas, ¿Eso era falso amor? Lincoln no podía saberlo. ¡Nunca había sentido algo como esto! Sintió como si lo hubieran estado engañando toda su vida.

-¡Basta! –Se golpeó la cabeza contra el lavabo. –Sólo basta. –Quería volver a sentirse de aquella forma, pero también le daba miedo. Fue por eso que lastimó a Cristina, ¿Y si lastimaba a Lana también? Eso no era amor, sólo se había vuelto loco. Ya había enloquecido cuando atacó a Cristina, y Nega lo había hecho peor con su estúpido juego sin sentido. ¿Lastimaría a Lana también?

Sólo de imaginar la alegre sonrisa de su hermana pequeña mientras le da un abrazo… Lo hace recordar el cariño que sintió en Cristina y su modo de buscar más profundo dentro de ella… Era… era algo tan… nuevo. Le pareció que veía a Cristina por primera vez y eso fue algo que se mescló con el éxtasis del cariño y quiso ir aún más profundo. ¿Tiene sentido?

-¿Estás bien, Lincoln? –Pudo escuchar a Grouse tocar dos veces la puerta mientras le hablaba. –Trata de no gastar todo el papel.

-Estoy bien, Sr. Ortega. –Lincoln levantó la cabeza del lavabo y vio un pequeño hilillo de sangre que le caía de la frente. –Sólo me refresco un poco. –Pasó el dedo pulgar por la herida. Tendría que tener más cuidado, ya había perdido suficiente sangre por un día. Y toda por la nariz. ¿Había sufrido un derrame cerebral o qué?

-Tomate tu tiempo. –Se alejó de la puerta. –Lincoln, aquí tengo comida y una cama caliente si quieres quedarte. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

-…Gracias, pero prefiero regresar a donde estaba. Es… un buen lugar. –Extrañaba ese pequeño cuarto, incluso la ventana que daba al mugriento Club. Al menos tocaban buena música. ¿Qué tocarían ahora? ¿El último de Mick? No le agradaba tanto el artista como a Luna, pero era más agradable que otros.

-Sólo piénsalo un poco. Te esperaré en la cocina.

Lincoln abrió la canilla y volvió a lavarse la cara. Se había hecho una pequeña cortada en la frente, pero era pequeña por lo que no creyó que Grouse la notara si tenía la capucha sobre la cabeza. No quería darle otra excusa para mirarlo con lastima. ¿Cuántos ejemplos de lastima tenía que recibir para entender porque algunas personas la odiaban? Había tenido que vivir con esas miradas desde que el video salió. Debería haberse teñido el cabello y cambiar su estilo de ropa desde antes.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

Lincoln tuvo un terrible impuso de sacarlo de su bolsillo y atender de inmediato. Su corazón comenzó a golpear dentro de su pecho. ¿Podría ser Lana? ¿Era Lana? Tenía que ser ella, le pidió que lo llamara más tarde, y ya era más tarde. Lincoln dejó salir una sonrisa inconsciente, ¿Podría sentirlo ahora? ¿Volvería a sentir ese calor que avivaría las llamas en su pecho? ¿La esperanza de un futuro mejor regresaría por las palabras de una niña que lo quería? Se sujetó fuertemente el brazo derecho mientras pensaba en eso.

Esto no estaba nada bien.

Necesitaba ayuda. Y no lo decía por toda la mierda en la que se había metido, lo decía porque realmente necesitaba ayuda. Sospechaba que esos sangrados nasales y la sensación desgarro dentro de su cráneo podrían tener algo que ver con su forma de actuar, y de ser así tenía que entregarse cuanto antes. La próxima vez que se reuniera con Lana quería que fuera frente a frente, no cuando ella dejara flores sobre su lápida.

¿Y si era Nega?

Eso lo cambió todo. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar y cualquier tipo de emoción lo abandonó. Si era Nega, entonces ese demente tendría que escucharlo. No iba a dejar que se acercara a Lana de ninguna forma, ¡Lo mataría con sus propias manos si se atrevía a quitársela! Suspiró, era por ese tipo de pensamientos que necesitaba ayuda.

Se llevó el celular al oído y esperó a que le respondieran del otro lado.

- _¿Linc?_

-¡Lana! –Lincoln sintió la emoción creciendo dentro de él. Su pequeña hermanita le hablaba con una voz suave y algo nerviosa. –Lana, me alegra que me llames. ¿Obtuviste el celular de Lucy? No le contaste sobre nuestra charla, ¿Verdad? –No le gustaría que Lucy supiera sobre esto. Ella no fue tan entusiasta con la suerte como las otras, pero tuvo su parte de la culpa. Tampoco estuvo muy dispuesta a echarle una mano.

- _No fue fácil, pero lo logré._ –Lana habló emocionada. – _Lincoln, me alegra tanto volver a hablar contigo. ¿Estás bien? Me dijiste que no tendrías que haber ido a casa, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Podemos regresar? Lincoln, quiero que nos reunamos. ¿Podemos regresar todos juntos a casa?_

-Yo… estoy en eso, Lana. –Sonrió a su propio reflejo. –Tranquila, todo estará bien. Deja que tu hermano mayor se encargue de todo.

- _Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Lincoln._ –Lana se rio un poco del otro lado. – _Siempre pudimos contar contigo cuando las cosas iban mal… Pero te dejamos cuando estabas sufriendo. Lo lamento mucho, Linc. De haberlo sabido… yo…_

-Lana, está bien. No sabías que estaba mal. –Lincoln se rio un poco. Se sentía tan bien sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él, y no por lástima. Sino que realmente le importaba a la niña detrás de la línea.–Te quiero, Lana. Sólo hablar contigo me devolvió la esperanza de que todo esto pueda terminar bien. Te hice una promesa, y pienso cumplirla.

- _Te amo._

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron y puso su mano fuertemente sobre su pecho. –¿Q-qué? ¿Qué dijiste Lana? –Pudo ver una enorme sonrisa reflejada en el espejo.

- _Te amo, Lincoln. Quiero que lo sepas. Te amaba antes de que todo el asunto de la mala suerte empezara, y te amo ahora._ –Lana parecía estar a punto de llorar del otro lado. – _Te hecho mucho de menos Lincoln. Quiero que todo esto termine ya. ¿Por qué no podemos regresar a casa todos juntos y ser una familia? Quiero que me abraces como solías hacerlo… siempre que lo hacías ya no tenía miedo._

-Yo también lo quiero, Lana. –Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. –Gracias por decírmelo.

- _Lincoln…_ –Lana comenzó a susurrar detrás de la línea. – _Dentro de poco regresaremos._ –Lincoln escasamente pudo escucharla bien, pero aquellas palabras parecían cobrar sentido lentamente dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Qué?

- _Tía Ruth mencionó algo sobre regresar a casa para ver a todas… Lincoln, quiero que nos veamos por favor._ –Lana comenzó a sonar desconsolada. – _Quiero ver a todas mis hermanas… pero también quiero verte a ti. Por favor, Lincoln._

-N-no. Imposible. –Lincoln tembló de sólo pensarlo. –Por favor, Lana. No se puede… yo voy a…

- _¿No me quieres, Lincoln? ¿También estás enfadado conmigo por dormir afuera y el traje de ardilla?_

El traje de ardilla. Todo lo referente a ese traje y la buena suerte comenzaban a sonarle totalmente desconocido. ¿Cuándo pasó de utilizar un traje estúpido a enfrentarse contra un monstruo? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en abusador sexual y prófugo de la justicia? Las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido que no sabía cuándo siquiera habían empezado.

-No, Lana. Yo te amo. –Lincoln lo dijo con total sinceridad. –Eres mi hermanita favorita y hasta ahora, la única que sé se ha dado cuenta de que lo que me hacían estaba mal. –Abrió la canilla y se mojó un poco la cara. –Te amo, Lana. Y daría lo que fuera por volver a verte… por volver a ver a todos juntos. Extraño tanto aquellos momentos… ¿Te acuerdas cuando cambiamos de roles? ¿O cuando tratamos de convertirte en Lola? Ese día nos divertimos mucho juntos. ¿O cuando cometí la idiotez de subir aquellos videos? Eso son sólo algunos de los momentos que pasamos en familia… Algunos recuerdos no son buenos, pero son pocos comparados con todos los buenos momentos que pasamos. Sólo hablar contigo hace que los recuerde todos. –Era verdad. Aquellos buenos recuerdos que fueron eclipsados por toda la basura que Nega le mostró estaban resurgiendo todos a la vez. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar todo eso? ¿Cómo sus hermanas pudieron olvidar todo eso? –Tú no lo olvidaste, Lana. Jamás olvidaste esos momentos, ¿Verdad?

- _Nunca. Y siempre me despertaba sabiendo que habría aún más castillos de lodo._ –La niña parecía haber comenzado a llorar del otro lado. – _Lo pasábamos tan bien entonces… ¿Qué cambió, Lincoln?_

-No lo sé. –Y era verdad. ¿Cómo una familia que basa todas sus creencias en el amor puede terminar así? –Realmente no lo sé… ¡Pero contigo fue diferente! A ti nunca te interesó eso de la suerte. Es por eso que no te culpo de nada, Lana. Te amo… y no odio a las demás, sólo me cuesta un poco… verlas del mismo modo. –Por más de una razón. –Pero sé que todavía las amo… quizás no como antes, pero sé que quizás… algún día podríamos arreglar esto. –Si todavía querían volver a verlo, o si él quería volver a verlas cuando terminara sus años en la juvenil.

- _Tengo que verte, Lincoln. Por favor, tienes que dejarme verte. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Quiero ver a todas, pero sólo a ti te hicimos daño._ –Lana habló con decisión. – _Por favor, Lincoln. No sé cuándo regresemos… pero tienes que dejar que nos veamos. Sólo será por un momento, Linc. Por favor._

-Yo… –No podía. Había un monstruo allá afuera que lo buscaba, sin mencionar la policía. ¿Cuánto sabría su familia sobre eso? Quizás si no hubiera atacado a Cristina y escapado, pudiera arreglar una visita para Lana. La orden de restricción no tenía valides contra sus hermanas pequeñas. Pero ahora… ahora era demasiado tarde. –S-sí. Sí. Yo también quiero verte Lana.

- _Gracias Linc. Estoy segura de que podremos pasarla en grande cuando nos veamos. Quizás todos juntos podamos ir al parque y dejar todo esto atrás, estoy segura que incluso Lola tendrá que abrazarte cuando te vea y-_

-Lana, no. Yo… –Lincoln se pasó la lengua por los labios. –Lana, no puedo ver a las mayores.

- _¿No? ¿Por qué? Estas enfadado con ellas, ¿Verdad?_

Sería más correcto decir que estaba aterrado y decepcionado, pero no era nada de eso. –La policía emitió una orden que me prohíbe estar a veinte metros de distancia de ellas. Sólo puedo ver a las menores y… creo que es mejor si sólo somos tú y yo. ¿Está bien? No estoy listo para ver a nadie más.

Del otro lado pudo escuchar a Lana suspirando. – _Está bien, Linc. No te preocupes, no tengo barro aquí arriba como dice Lola. Sé lo que es una orden de restricción. Entonces… ¿Seremos sólo tú y yo?_

-Es todo lo que puedo prometerte. –Y quizás ni eso. Tal vez la policía lo atrapara antes y su hermanita se enteraría el tipo de depravado con el que pretendía reunirse. Maldición, ya se sentía uno de esos pederastas que contactan niños por el Internet. Ahora mismo podía imaginarse entrando a la casa donde estaría Lana y le saliera un tipo con traje que le pediría que tomara asiento. –Realmente quiero verte… –Y era verdad.

- _Yo también._ –Hizo una pausa. – _Tengo que colgar, Lincoln. Pero te llamaré cuando lleguemos. Hasta entonces… Te amo mucho, Lincoln._

-También te amo, Lana.

- _…Nos veremos pronto._

* * *

Lincoln respiró con dificultad. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras sujetaba el celular con fuerza. ¿Acababa de organizar una reunión con Lana? No. No podía hacer eso. Era demasiado peligroso… Era peligroso que ella estuviera cerca de él. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no podía pensar claramente?

-Maldición. –Sintió que tenía ganas de llorar otra vez. No había podido soportarlo. En cuanto Lana le habló volvió a sentir aquella chispa y se dejó llevar por ella. ¿Eso era natural? Era una niña de seis años de edad, y sin mencionar su hermana pequeña. Esos sentimientos no podían ser algo sano. –Y yo acabo de prometerle que nos veríamos. –Murmuró.

Quizás no sea tan malo. Tal vez podrían reunirse en secreto, hablarían de lo que más les gusta, comerían algo e irían al parque. Tal vez podría sentirse como en los viejos tiempos otra vez, pero esta vez sería diferente porque ahora sabe lo que es el amor real.

O un amor enfermo que lastime a Lana.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?! –Sintió deseos de romper el vidrio que reflejaba su cara. Nega lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Podía ser algo pasajero. El miedo que sentía podía ser el fruto de su situación, y cuando llegara al Love podría recuperar un poco de su calma y cordura. Podía tener esa reunión con Lana sin que pasar nada malo.

O la policía podría dar el aviso a su familia, entonces Lana hablaría y lo esperaría junto a unas cuantas patrullas policiales. Si no lo atrapan antes.

Comenzó a secar su cara con una de las toallas azules de Grouse. Su estómago gruñó un poco. –Debería aceptar esa cena que me ofrec-

Todo su cuerpo tembló y pareció saltar del lugar cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión.

Miró fijamente la puerta del baño en la confusión.

-¿Señor Grouse? –Lo llamó con cuidado. –¿Señor Grouse? ¿Está bien? –No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. ¿Lo había dicho en voz baja? –Me cago en…

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para librarse de la duda y salió por la puerta.

* * *

¿Sr. Grouse? –Lincoln salió del baño con cuidado. ¿Qué había pasado? El sonido le recordó a las explosione de cada semana en la habitación de Lisa. ¿Habría escapado provocando una? No le sorprendería ver como el techo se pierde en lo profundo del cielo si mirara por la ventana. –¿Sr. Grouse? ¿Esa explosión fue en casa? –Tal vez sus hermanas habían regresado y sacado a Lisa. Esperaba que su pequeña amenaza sirviera para algo, al mundo no le haría mucha gracia saber que la pequeña niña genio creó todo este problema por una puta investigación, y Lisa tenía que ser lo bastante lista para saberlo.

Y de no ser así… siempre podía subir otro tipo de videos.

-¿Hola? –Lincoln comenzaba a preocuparse, y no era sólo la paranoia lo que lo tenía alerta. Cada día su vida parecía hundirse más en una oscura fosa. –Por favor, Sr. Grouse. –Lincoln se sujetó la frente herida mientras caminaba hacia la sala. –No me haga esto. –Lincoln comenzó a sentir la desesperación en su interior mientras miraba los dos vasos de leche aún en la mesa.

Y la pistola.

-¿Qué? –Había una pistola sobre la mesa: pequeña y negra, con un mango de goma. A Lincoln le recordó al arma que su papá guardaba en la caja que había detrás del armario. Sus padres creían que nadie sabía de su existencia más que ellos. Idiotas, si no buscaban un mejor escondite, no pasaría mucho para que alguna de las pequeñas fuera muy curiosa, o Leni la confundiera con una pistola de agua y quisiera jugarle una pequeña broma a alguno de ellos.

Sujetó el arma por la empuñadura, parte de él se sentía curioso por las armas; fruto de los videojuegos y la televisión por cable. No debería, ni siquiera le pertenecía… O debería estar ahí.

-¿Fue un disparo? –Devolvió el arma a la mesa mientras lo decía. –No. ¡Señor Grouse! –No quería pensar que había pasado, corrió hacia la cocina tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. –¡Sr. Grou-

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver el cuerpo de su vecino tirado en medio de la cocina con un pequeño agujero en la cabeza. El cuerpo de Lincoln comenzó a temblar sin control mientras comenzaba a retroceder con pequeños pasos. Cuando llegó a la sala cayó de rodillas y se tapó la boca.

-¿Señor Grouse? –Tembló mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Comenzó a sentir como su estómago se retorcía y algo amenazaba con salir disparado. –¿Seño-ug –Lanzó una pequeña arcada en su mano y sujetó su estómago con la otra. El cuerpo estaba en la cocina, y sin embargo sentía que lo miraba fijamente. Los ojos vacíos del hombre con el que se había abierto, reído e incluso confiado parecían mirarlo desde la otra habitación.

-No. –Se rio un poco. –Esto no puede ser… –Había hablado con él hace unos minutos. Le dijo que no se acabara todo el papel de baño. ¿Cómo podía estar tirado en la cocina con un agujero en la frente? ¡No podía ser verdad!

-¡Una ambulancia! –Corrió hacia el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a una ambulancia. Había visto casos donde las personas sobrevivían a disparos a la cabeza, ¿Y si éste era uno de ellos? Al infierno con ser atrapado. Descolgó el teléfono… y fue recibido por la nada. Tocó cada uno de los números pero sólo escuchaba el silencio. –¿Qué pasa? –Lo colgó con fuerza. Al mirar abajo se dio cuenta de que el cable había sido cortado.

-¡Mierda! –Golpeó la pared con fuerza. –¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –¿Qué estaba pasando? Su vecino estaba tirado en medio de la cocina mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de un maldito agujero en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo…?

Grouse estaba bien. ¡Él estaba bien! Estaban hablando. Y ahora estaba tirado en la cocina.

Grouse fue amable. Pudo ver la lástima en sus ojos, pero aun así había sido amable. ¿Por qué ahora estaba…?

 _ **¿Muerto?**_

Muerto.

-¿Sr. Grouse? ¿Muerto?

Lincoln se arrodilló nuevamente y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

 **NA: Así murió Grouse.**

 **Lincoln vuelve a sentirse motivado, deprimido y a la vez asustado por la llamada de Lana. ¿Qué le deparará el futuro a estos dos? ¿Lograran reunirse? ¿Lana sufrirá por uno de los brotes de locura de Lincoln que la llevaran a soltar lágrimas de dolor mientras ve como el hermano que tanto ama arranca sus ropas y pasa su lengua por cada parte de su virginal piel hasta manchar cada rastro de inocencia y sentir la semilla del dolor que penetra fervientemente dentro de ella?** **Tal vez no, tal vez sí. ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Nos veremos en el próximo Llamadas, sin nada más que decir.**


	57. Chapter 57

.

.

.

 **El avistamiento**

 **…**

Lincoln despertó con la peste del baño público detrás de él. Por un momento se perdió en la niebla del sueño que lo alejaba de absolutamente todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se sentía bien perderse en aquella niebla. En esos momentos no tenía que preocuparse por nada más en absoluto. Pero el frío y las voces que lo rodeaban rápidamente lo sacaron de aquel suave letargo.

Su respiración tembló un poco mientras enderezaba su espalda contra la parte trasera de los baños públicos. Se había dormido sentado contra la pared mientras abrazaba un poco sus piernas.

-Ni siquiera en mi habitación dormí tan mal. –Se sujetó el cuello y lo escuchó crujir como si se lo hubieran retorcido. Al menos el clima anoche no había sido muy frío, o estaría congelado para ese momento.

Se limpió los ojos y estiró sus piernas mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche. La peste de los baños no se lo hacía fácil, pero pudo recordar el rostro de su vecino cuando lo encontró con aquel agujero en la cabeza. Se tapó la boca cuando sintió una arcada llegando desde lo más profundo de su garganta y, de algún modo, pudo aguantar lo que seguramente hubiera sido una marejada de jugos gástricos.

-Mierda. –Después de eso había salido de la casa. No sabía que hacer o a quien recurrir, ¿Qué podría saber él? ¡Tenía once años! Todavía echaba de menos a su conejito especial. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con un asesinato? Él único pensamiento que se formó en su cabeza cuando se levantó, fue el de salir ya mismo de aquella casa. ¿Los vecinos habrían oído algo? Se cubrió con la capucha una vez pisó el pórtico y salió de ahí lo más naturalmente que pudo. Al menos hasta llegar a la esquina y correr lo bastante rápido para sacarle a Lynn una lágrima de orgullo. –Sr. Grouse. –La sonrisa de su vecino mientras hablaba con él no lo había dejado en toda la noche hasta dormirse, y lo perseguía ahora en la mañana. Siempre terminaba por convertirse en el pálido rostro de un muerto.

Golpeó la pared detrás de él con fuerza mientras presionaba fuertemente su mandíbula. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué murió? El Sr. Grouse no se lo merecía. No merecía que alguien le disparara en la cabeza y dejara su cuerpo tirado como si fuera tal cosa. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo como eso?

Lincoln lo sabía. ¿Quién estaba ahí cuando las personas morían a su alrededor? –Nega. –Susurró con odio puro desde el fondo de su corazón. Sólo mencionar su nombre hacía que sus bellos se erizaran y concentraban una extraña sensación dentro de su estómago. Nunca había sentido tal cosa por nadie en su vida. ¡Nunca! ¿Debería sentirse mal por sentirse así? Su familia le había enseñado a no odiar a nadie… Pero también le enseñaron lo fácil que podían deshacerse de él. Ya podía echar a la basura todo lo aprendido con ellos.

Se apoyó en la pared y se levantó con un poco de dificultad. Su espalda crujió aún más que su cuello y lanzó un sonoro jadeo mientras trataba de no imaginar su columna vertebral partiéndose como una rama. ¿Qué lo había llevado ahí? Lincoln no tenía idea de porque había regresado al parque. Todo lo que hizo cuando comenzó a correr fue… correr. Eso es todo. Corrió hasta no poder más y terminó en el mismo apestoso lugar donde se ocultó con Cristina.

El recuerdo bajó los pocos ánimos que le quedaban. ¿Cómo pudo atacar a alguien que le había dado una oportunidad? Tendría que haberse olvidado de todo y utilizado una de sus rutas de escape para salir del parque. Pero en lugar de eso la llevó hacia los árboles y comenzó a manosearla mientras la besaba profundamente.

-Más tarde, Lincoln. –Ya pensaría en eso después. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era regresar al Love. No podía encontrar un lugar más seguro que no fuera ese. Desde ahí podría… ¿Llamar a la policía? No había llamado a la policía para reportar lo que había pasado con Grouse. ¿Y si estaba vivo? Podría haber abandonado a un anciano moribundo en lugar de llamar a una ambulancia. ¡Maldición! ¡Él tenía un celular cargado de crédito! ¿Por qué no lo usó? En todo lo que pudo pensar fue en usar el teléfono de la cocina. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? Como diría Lisa, esa pregunta era debatible.

¿Tendría que hacerlo ahora? Era plena mañana y no sabía si sus hermanas habían regresado. ¿Importaba? Sí, si sacaban a Lisa. La pequeña genio podría estar rencorosa y soltarlo todo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. ¿Qué pensarían si sabían que él había estado en la casa cuando su vecino había muerto?

-¡Como si eso importara! –Golpeó la pared. Grouse había muerto, y por lo que sabía, él era el culpable de esa muerte. Tendría que haberle pedido que llamara a la policía de una maldita vez en lugar de distraerse tanto. ¿Regresar al Love? Tendría que haberse quedado hablando con su vecino mientras las patrullas se acercaban. –¿Por qué esto me pasa sólo a mí? –¿La teoría de Lisa era correcta? Ella dijo que no era más que una teoría basada en fundamentos insostenibles, ¿Pero y si era cierta? ¿Y si la mala suerte resultaba ser real y él estaba liberando mucha a su alrededor? Eso no explicaba a Nega, a menos que su mala suerte lo hubiera puesto en la mira de un demente capaz de matar al puro estilo Death Note.

Su estómago comenzó a gruñir un poco. ¿Cómo podía tener hambre en un momento así? Revisó su celular y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era medio día. Había dormido más de lo que debería en un momento así. Le sorprendía tener hasta los zapatos. Cualquier podría haberse acercado a él anoche y robarle hasta los calzones que lleva puesto y él seguramente no lo hubiera notado.

Se apoyó en la pared con un brazo y un montón de ideas rompiéndole la cabeza. No podía dar un paso más sin sentirse totalmente perdido. Lo único que sabía era que quería regresar al Love. En esa pequeña habitación podía sentirse seguro. Mientras estuviera en el parque, sólo sentiría miedo, inseguridad y depresión. Ahora mismo podía sentir como la tristeza se apoderaba de él y reavivaban su deseo de tirarse al piso y comenzar a llorar. La sonrisa de Grouse y su cuerpo inerte lo asaltaban a cada minuto.

No pudo evitar recordar el incidente del cine. Lo que sintió en ese momento no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora, quizás no sufrió de vómitos y terrores nocturnos, pero eso no quería decir que no lo sintiera aún más profundo por ser alguien que conocía y se preocupó por él.

* * *

Se sentó en la misma banca en la que había visto a Luan sentada hace tanto… No debieron haber pasado ni tres días, y aun así, a Lincoln le pareció una eternidad. Su visión del mundo había cambiado mucho desde ese momento. ¿Cómo lo había dicho el Sr. Grouse antes de morir? Maduró. No. Perdió su infancia.

Miro fijamente la salchicha en su mano. Sujetaba ese perro caliente en una servilleta con un logotipo de un perro que le sonreía y le mostraba el dedo pulgar. Lisa le mencionó una vez que ese signo era un antiguo método para resaltar la virilidad masculina, y desde entonces le había dado tanta vergüenza usarlo que casi lo había dejado por completo. ¿Lo sabrían los tipos que crearon aquel logotipo? Vio como una niña caminaba de mano de su padre mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas a su perro caliente envuelto en una servilleta idéntica. No, no lo sabían.

Le dio un pequeño mordisco he hizo una mueca. Quizás si debió pedir aderezo, ese perro caliente le sabía a papel mojado. Ni siquiera Lana le encontraría algún sabor. ¿Habría algo malo con el puesto? Quizás no era tan salubre como parecía por fuera. Le dio otra mordida forzada para cerciorarse, pero fue el mismo resultado. Ni siquiera el pan parecía tener algún sabor decente. Lincoln lo hubiera tirado en el contenedor junto a él de no ser por su hambre y la necesidad de recobrar fuerzas. A menos que esa porquería lo enfermara.

La salchicha ya se había enfriado cuando la terminó, su estómago aún se sentía algo vacío, pero no creyó poder comer otro perro caliente como ese. Debería de haber comprado algo un sándwich en lugar de optar por un puesto que encontró dentro del parque. No volvería a comprar nada de un puesto ambulante.

Se limpió las migajas de la boca con la servilleta y la tiró en la sesta de basura junto a él. Necesitaba comprar algo mejor para comer si quería recuperar fuerzas.

Sacó su celular y vio que ya habían pasado de la una. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado ahí? Nuevamente se sentía un poco cansado. En las películas, cuando un niño ve un cadáver, no puede dormir, pero Lincoln ya había pasado por todo eso desde el cine, ¿Así es como se sentía ver otro cadáver? Estaba tan cansado de todo esto.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar por la vereda del parque mientras trataba de orientarse. Desde que salió no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en un parque totalmente diferente. Todo a su alrededor le parecía idéntico, pero a la vez era desconocido. Se pasó el dedo por la nariz para cerciorarse de que no estuviera sangrando, parecía que su nariz sangraba cada vez que sentía algo fuera de lugar.

-Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por un derrame cerebral… Por ahora.

Pudo orientarse mejor al ver una pequeña tienda del otro lado de la calle. Se pasó la mano por la chaqueta para limpiar el polvo y se dirigió hacia ella.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar.

Lincoln suspiró. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Lana lo llamara tan temprano? Podría ser una confirmación de la fecha, a lo que Lincoln tendría que reusarse ya que… Era muy peligroso. Especialmente por lo que pasó anoche, ¿Ya habrían encontrado el cuerpo? Su vecino podría estar pudriéndose en medio de la cocina y nadie se daría cuenta hasta que no fuera más que una masa seca e irreconocible. Ese pensamiento le trajo una nueva ola de asco. Lo menos que podía hacer era realizar una llamada anónima para alertar a la policía de lo que pasó.

Revisó la pantalla de celular: desconocido. Con otro suspiro que le recordó un poco a Lucy presionó la pantalla.

Mantuvo el celular sobre so oído, esperando a que la persona del otro lado hablara primero. Su emisor parecía estar haciendo lo mismo, esperando a que Lincoln fuera el primero en hablar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y Lincoln se mantuvo parado en medio de la vereda mientras veía hacia la tienda del otro lado de la calle. Pudo distinguir un volante de ofertas pegado en la vidriera, y otro con la imagen de un perro desaparecido. Le recordó al perro que vio por la ventana del Love, pero éste tenía el pelaje de un castaño oscuro, mientras que el anterior era oscuro por la mugre que lo cubría.

Una patrulla pasó frente a él y sus ojos se cruzaron con una oficial al volante.

-¡No! –Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y levantó la capucha de su chaqueta.

- _Ja. Gané. Ahora, Lincoln, nunca grites no y te des la vuelta cuando una patrulla pasa frente a ti, no todos los policías son idiotas que quieren ganar dinero y dispararle a la gente. Algunos policías pueden ver más allá de su nariz y saben cómo reconocer rasgos y comportamientos. ¿Lo escuchas? La patrulla acaba de detenerse en medio de la calle y ahora está dando marcha atrás para estacionarse en la esquina donde estás._

-¡Nega! –Lincoln gritó sin importarle nada. Luego de eso comenzó a mirar paranoicamente alrededor del parque en busca de alguien que lo estuviera observando; muchas personas lo miraban, pero ninguna con un celular en la mano y lo que Lincoln imaginaba era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –¿Dónde estás, maldito?

- _Aquí. Lincoln, ¿Sabes cuantas de tus hermanas tienen curiosidad por el sexo? Supongo que sí, viste los videos. A Lori le gusta de perrito sobre la mesa de los pequeños, mientras que Luan disfruta de masturbarse en tu cama, a Luna le puedes sacar un trabajo de manos y hasta una mamada si la tratas bien y le pagas unas copas. ¿A Lynn? Ella está más interesada en el deporte que en los chicos, tampoco se interesa mucho en ese tipo de cosas. Leni es un asunto aparte, tus padres y hermanas se esfuerzan por enseñarle a nunca dejarse aprovechar por nadie que no la hiciera sentir cómoda y nunca dejarse llevar, aunque eso no impide que un chico filme su ropa interior mientras una chica la distrae. ¿Sabías que hay una página de Internet que se dedica a sacar fotografías y videos de la ropa interior de las chicas incautas? Te subiré una extensión más tarde, hay toda una página dedicada a tu hermana._

Lincoln no respondió mientras trataba de controlarse. Lo último que quería ahora era explotar con una patrulla de policía detrás de él. ¿De qué estaba hablando Nega ahora? Lincoln ya sabía de esas cosas por los videos, aunque el asunto de la página de internet era algo nuevo, y muy desagradable si era verdad. Pero por ahora no eran temas que quería tocar, lo que le interesaba era lo que había pasado anoche.

-¿Por qué mataste a Grouse? –Lincoln murmuró. Detrás de él escuchó como el motor de un auto se detenía. –Él no tenía nada que ver con esto, iba a llevarme al Café, y de ahí podría regresar al Love.

- _Lincoln, ¿Crees que por ser amable contigo iba dejarte ir así? Una vez que te dejara, iba a llamar a la policía para informar donde te había dejado, desde ahí sólo tenían que hacer preguntas sobre un niño con tu descripción, entonces les sería fácil sacarles la información a los guardias de seguridad del Krakatoa y que llegaran a un tapete de Bienvenidos. Usa la cabeza, Grouse no dejaría que un niño de once años desaparecido anduviera sólo por ahí. Si te hace sentir mejor, lo hacia por tu seguridad._

No lo hacia sentir mejor, y Lincoln ya lo sabía. Grouse sólo quería hacerlo sentir cómodo para que no escapara, y Lincoln no planeaba hacerlo. De todas formas había decidido entregarse, o eso era lo que había pensado antes de recibir la llamada de Lana.

-¿Lincoln Loud? –Una voz joven y femenina lo llamó. –Soy la oficial Mónica Elferes de la policía de Royal Woods. Te hemos estado buscando por un tiempo.

Lincoln cerró los ojos sin darse la vuelta. Parece que el momento por fin había llegado. No podría reunirse con Lana, pero eso era lo mejor. Lana merecía algo mejor que un hermano que pudiera lastimarla en un arranque de locura. La quería, y porque la quería tenía que alejarla de ella. Al menos le daría esa familia que tanto quiere.

- _Que molesto. Aguarda un minuto, me ocuparé de esas dos y podremos hablar más tranquilamente. Todavía tengo muchas cosas interesantes que contarte, y algunas lindas preguntas sobre nuestro pequeño juego. ¿Te divertiste? Apuesto a que te sentiste como todo un espía al desconectar las cámaras de video, o cuando te ocultaste detrás de las paredes para que tus lindas hermanitas no te vieran. Ya pudo imaginar como bombeó tu corazón cuando viste a Lynn bajar por un vaso de agua. ¿Cómo crees que hubiera terminado todo si Lori y Luna te hubieran visto?_

¿Qué?

A Lincoln no le interesó mucho el modo en que Nega pudiera saber esas cosas, lo que le importaba era lo que había dicho al principio. ¿Ocuparse de las dos? Lincoln volteó y vio como una oficial rubia le sonreía amablemente mientras un oficial de color se cruzaba de brazos detrás de ella. Al verlas recordó aquel momento en el cine, y como Nega había levantado sus dedos como una pistola antes de…

-No.

-Tranquilo, Lincoln. Vamos a ayudarte. Mi nombre es Sue y te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

-¡Aléjense! –Lincoln gritó mientras agitaba su bazo hacia adelante.

Sue se detuvo en el lugar. –Tranquilo, no vamos a lastimarte. –Pero a Lincoln no le interesaba nada de eso. –Tienes a muchas personas asustadas, ¿No quieres que te vean bien?

-¡Sólo déjenme sólo! ¡Váyanse! –Retrocedió un paso por cada dos pasos que Sue daba hacia él. Su compañera se acercó un poco más mientras tanto, parecía lista para saltarle encima si intentaba correr. –Por favor, déjenme en paz. ¡Algo muy malo les pasará si se me acercan!

-Amenazar a oficiales de la policía no es lo más listo que puedas hacer, punk.

-Mónica, por favor. –Sue la amonestó.

- _Oye, Lincoln. ¿Qué tal una pequeña cuenta regresiva? Si puedes encontrar soluciones para sobrevivir a diez chicas durante once años, salvar a dos oficiales de policía debería ser pan comido. ¿Por qué número debo iniciar? Ya sé, el siete. Siete de la suerte y la buena fortuna, el ideal para ti. ¿Entiendes?_

-¡No lo hagas! Maldita sea, ¡No lo hagas, Nega!

-¿Con quién hablas, Lincoln? Mira, tenemos que llevarte a la estación. No te mentiré, tendrás que responder algunas preguntas, pero nada demasiado extenso.

- _Siete… seis… cinco…_

-¡Dije que me dejen tranquilo, maldición! –Lincoln les gritó. –¿Qué no ven que lo digo por su bien? ¡Van a morir si se me acercan más! ¡Morirán las dos! ¿Es que quieren morir? Por favor… sólo váyanse. –Lo último le sonó como una suplica.

-Mira, niño. Esto es más grande de lo que crees, así que te recomendamos que nos acompañes ahora. –Mónica se acercó más hacia su compañera. –Sólo sujétalo y subámoslo atrás.

- _Cinco… Espera, ¿Ya dije cinco? Lo siento, me distraje pensando en otra cosa. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, ¿Volvemos a empezar?_

-Mónica, es sólo un niño.

-Un niño que posiblemente atacó sexualmente a una niña hace unos días.

-Eso es sólo una sospecha, y no está comprobado. –Sue parecía empezar a irritarse con su compañera.

Y esa era una sospecha totalmente cierta. Lincoln había atacado a Cristina hace unos días, sabía que tarde o temprano se sabría, era cuestión de tiempo para que el mundo viera de lo que realmente estaba hecho.

- _Siete… seis…cinco…_

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlas, Nega! ¡Sí lo haces juro por Dios que te mato! Maldito enfermo, hijo de puta, bastardo. Ojalá mueras en el fuego.

- _Que boquita, y apenas han pasado unas semanas. Tengo unos buenos insultos que seguramente te gustaran, pero eso para después. Ahora… ¿Cinco? Cuatro… Tres…_

-Lincoln, mira. No sé que pasó entre ustedes… Pero Cristina también está muy preocupada por ti, el oficial Simón nos lo dijo. ¿Recuerdas a Simón? El habló muy bien de ti.

Simón Gallieri, a Lincoln le agradaba ese oficial. No lo miraba con lastima, lo hacia con respeto y ánimo. Simón se preocupaba por él, pero no le tenía lastima, lo animaba a seguir adelante. Por eso le agradaba tanto ese oficial, pero eso no venía al caso ahora. Lo importante es que dos buenas mujeres morirían si no las detenía.

 _-Dos… dos y medio…_

Sue se acercó más a Lincoln.

-¡No lo hagas! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el teléfono. La mirada de todas las personas alrededor del parque se dirigió hacia él por la intensidad del grito e incluso las oficiales se detuvieron un poco.

- _Uno._

-¡No!

El disparó resonó en todo el parque. El cuerpo de la oficial Sue cayó en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos mientras gotas de sangre volaban detrás de su cabeza. Cuando el cuerpo impactó contra la vereda, la sangre comenzó a correr en mayor medida. Lincoln lo contempló con los ojos y la boca abierta sin entender.

Las personas a su alrededor quedaron en total shock antes de que alguien comenzara a gritar y a salir corriendo. Pocos curiosos se quedaron para contemplar al asesino.

Mónica tenía el brazo extendido mientras sujetaba fuertemente su arma reglamentaria de la policía. Algunas gotas de sangre habían caído sobre su ropa y unas cuantas manchaban su rostro. No pudo ver nada escrito en sus facciones: ni ira, tristeza o confusión. Mónica sólo había sacado su arma y le había disparado a Sue.

El cuerpo de Lincoln tembló mientras veía a la oficial mirar su brazo y luego a su compañera. Finalmente vio directamente a Lincoln y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo.

Vidrios.

Lincoln vio los vidrios junto a Mónica. No los pequeños vidrios que rasgaban la realidad a su alrededor y se movían de un lado a otro, éste era grane. Al menos tan grande como él. Lincoln vio cómo se movía al lado de Mónica para luego desaparecer mientras los vidrios volvían a reconstruir la realidad.

Los ojos de Mónica se abrieron con horror y su mano comenzó a temblar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Un temor inundó a Lincoln en ese momento.

-No… –Lincoln dijo suavemente. –No lo hagas.

Pero Mónica no escuchó, ya no podía escuchar a nadie.

Dirigió la pistola lentamente hacia su cabeza.

Entonces corrió.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sin mirar atrás. El disparo que resonó detrás de él fue como la señal de inicio de una maratón. Nuevos gritos comenzaron a escucharse a su alrededor mientras huía con desesperación.

* * *

Corrió hasta tropezar y caer de cara entre la tierra del parque. Levantó su cabeza y vio popó de perro justo frente a su cara, un poco más y hubiera terminado por saborear algo que muy poco tienen la desgracia de meter dentro de su boca. Se levantó lentamente y con dificultad mientras las personas comenzaban a correr en dirección contraria. ¿Realmente existían personas que al escuchar un disparo en medio del parque no tenían mejor idea que correr hacia allí? Si querían matarse entonces eran libres de hacerlo, pero esa actitud motivaba a otros a seguirlos.

Lincoln ajustó la capucha sobre su cabeza y limpió la tierra en su ropa.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Habría sido menos impactante ver como ambas caían de un ataque al corazón. ¿Qué demonios les había pasado? De un momento a otro una le había disparado a la otra. ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Las personas no se disparan así porque sí de la nada, ¿Verdad? Y justo cuando Nega terminó su cuenta regresiva.

-Nega.

Aún tenía el celular fuertemente sujeto en su mano. Todos sus miedos sobre Nega habían regresado en el momento en que vio a la primera oficial caer al piso, y recordó que hablaba con un asesino. Lo que no sabía era que clase de asesino era, o como hacia lo que hacía.

Mientras temblaba, se llevó el celular nuevamente al oído.

Nada. Ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea. Como si Nega decidiera darle un descanso de todo. ¿Había llamado sólo para molestarlo? Le habló un poco sobre las actividades sexuales de sus hermanas mayores y finalmente le confesó que mató a Grouse. Eso significaba que había estado ahí… quizás todavía estaba oculto cuando se puso a llorar por la muerte de su vecino.

Lincoln podía imaginarlo perfectamente respirando sobre su nuca mientras lo veía con diversión.

Ignoró esa sensación y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del parque. La policía no tardaría en llegar y no quería estar ahí. ¿Nega mataría a todo un escuadrón de oficiales sólo para que no lo atraparan? No iba a arriesgarse a que más personas murieran por su culpa.

Su culpa.

¿Todas esas muertes habían sido por su culpa? Un vecino que le ofreció seguridad, y dos oficiales que sólo cumplían con su trabajo… y quién sabe cuántos más.

-Tal vez todo estaría mejor si simplemente me desvaneciera. –Si no había niño, quizás no hubiera caso. La policía ya parecía saber lo que hizo, por lo que lo darían como un prófugo y quizás dejarían a su familia en paz.

Sujetó su sien con fuerza. Por ahora sólo quería regresar al Love. Nunca tendría que haber salido. Era mejor quedarse ahí encerrado hasta que se le acabara el dinero o la policía lo encontrara.

Lincoln miró alrededor mientras salía del parque.

Ya podía escuchar las sirenas acercándose a lo lejos.

* * *

 **NA: Y regresamos al tiempo presente. Lincoln ya no sabe que hacer o a quien recurrir, cualquiera podría ser una víctima potencial y las preguntas no dejan de acumularse en su cabeza. Especialmente la razón de ese macabro juego.**

 **Las respuestas llegaran a su debido tiempo, pero hasta entonces, Lincoln tendrá que darse a la fuga mientras trata de controlar sus emociones.**

 **Nos veremos en otro emocionante episodio de Llamadas, a correr Lincoln.**


	58. Chapter 58

.

.

.

 **El escondite**

 **…**

Lincoln caminó con velocidad mientras las patrullas se acercaban por el otro lado del parque. Podía sentir como su corazón seguía bombeando y bobeando sin parar mientras recordaba los ojos de aquella oficial antes de ponerse la pistola en la cabeza. Lo que sea que la hubiera hecho dispara a su compañera en ese momento se había desvanecido, y ella misma había tomado la opción de jalar el gatillo.

¿Por qué?

De no haberlo hecho, le hubiera esperado un juicio, la opinión pública, el encarcelamiento, quizás pensó en las cientos de compañeras reclusas a las que no les daría gracia tener a una policía junto a ellas, o tal vez en lo vieja que sería cuando por fin saliera de entre las rejas, totalmente imposibilitada para tener un empleo decente y recuperar su vida. Lo más seguro es que su familia la marginara y la olvidara. Toda su vida destruida porque mató a alguien. Entonces, una noche de lágrimas y muchas pastillas para dormir, mientras lee los malos comentarios de su cuenta de Facebook, se llevaría una pistola a la cabeza y terminaría con todo.

¿Por qué retrasar lo que vendría? Era mejor terminar ahora que vivir una vida de sufrimiento que se lo recordara eternamente antes de morir. ¿Habría tenido tiempo de pensar en todo eso antes de levantar el arma y llevarla hacia su cabeza? Lincoln no lo creyó, posiblemente fue la única salida que pudo reconocer en ese momento.

Desaparecer del mundo y escapara de todo lo malo que hizo y sufrirá. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Vivir para seguir sufriendo por lo que un demente le hizo hacer? ¿Cómo diablos Nega había hecho que le disparara a su compañera? Sabía que Nega tenía información de casi todo lo que lo rodeaba, que podía matar de formas misteriosas y que estaba loco. ¿Pero esto? Lincoln podía sacar muchas teorías de cómo Nega podía hacer lo que hacía, pero ninguna que explicara lo que acababa de ver en ese parque.

Desde el principio, nada de esto estuvo a su nivel, ni siquiera tendría que estarse enfrentarse a esto. ¿Y ahora? Ahora tenía que regresar al Love, era todo lo que había en su cabeza. El mundo se venía encima de sus pequeños hombros de once años, y Lincoln tenía que encontrar un refugio de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Lincoln miró hacia atrás disimuladamente, ¿Sería extraño ser el único que se aleja de toda la actividad policial en el parque? Muchas personas habían salido por la puerta de sus casas y miraban hacia allá, mientras que otras caminaban hacia el parque.

-Oye niño, ¿Sabes que pasó ahí? –Un hombre le tocó el hombro y le preguntó en voz baja.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. –N-no lo s-sé. ¿Un robo? –Se alejó un poco y siguió caminando.

Eso había sido aterrador. Esperó un minuto antes de volver a mirar hacia atrás y respiró con alivio al ver que ese hombre seguía mirando en aquella dirección.

Otra patrulla pasó junto a él y miró rápidamente al frente esperando que no se detuvieran. Comenzaba a sentir el sudor corriendo por su frente mientras sentía que el estómago se retorcía. Era demasiada presión, ¿Cómo iba a aguantar eso? Había testigos en el parque que le dirían a la policía como se veía, era cuestión de tiempo para que buscaran a un niño de cabello negro y camisa roja. ¡Como odiaba ese cabello y esa maldita camisa! ¿Habría una tienda de ropa cerca de aquí? Tenía que deshacerse de lo que llevaba puesto antes de que la policía tuviera su descripción.

Su cuerpo se detuvo en cuanto chocó contra alguien en medio del camino.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa.

-No hay problema.

Aquella voz era de una chica joven, Lincoln volteó a verla por puro reflejo y se topó con el perfil de la cara de una niña con pecas, cabello largo castaño con un adorno de corazón y que estaba comiendo una galleta. La miró por un segundo antes de desviar la vista, nadie que hubiera visto nunca antes en toda su vida.

La ignoró y siguió caminando.

Aquella galleta le recordó a las galletas que solían ocultar en su casillero junto a notas de amor, un lindo gesto que le daba confianza y miedo por igual, más por Ronnie Anne que por el modo en que podían abrir el candado de su casillero. Aquellos regalos cesaron poco después de empezar a ir a la escuela con un traje de ardilla. Tampoco le importó mucho.

Miró hacia el frente y se encontró con otra patrulla que pasaba junto a él con las sirenas a todo volumen. Podía escuchar muchas sirenas y una ambulancia provenientes del parque.

Sus problemas no hacían más que aumentar a cada paso que daba. ¿Qué seguía ahora? No podía hacer nada más que seguir caminando y esperar a que la policía estuviera demasiado distraída para notar lago.

* * *

-"¡ _¿Hoy no hubo clases?!"_ –El arcade estaba repleto de chicos. Miró el reloj de su celular y se dio cuenta de que hace tiempo habían dejado de ser las tres de la tarde. Levantó una ceja sin poder creerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó en el parque? No recordaba haber perdido tantas horas pensando, o comiendo aquel asqueroso perro caliente. Luego el asunto de las policías… –" _No, Lincoln. No pienses en eso ahora."_ –No podía distraerse con eso. Ellas estaban muertas y él lo lamentaba profundamente, incluso ahora sentía ganas de vomitar y llorar mientras se encogía en posición fetal.

No dudó en que terminaría así una vez regresara al Love.

Pero hasta entonces, tenía que mantenerse cuerdo y no dejar que nadie lo viera a la cara.

Reconoció a algunos chicos de su salón y otros de grados más avanzados mientras se dirigía al centro del arcade. Todos ellos parecían demasiado distraídos como para fijarse en un punk que no hacía contacto visual con nadie. Lincoln sintió un poco de alivio al comprobar que su disfraz no era del todo inútil, pero eso no le quitaba el miedo a ser descubierto.

No vomitó cuando su vecino y aquellas oficiales murieron, pero sin lugar a dudas lo haría si alguien se acercaba a él y decía su nombre completo. Nunca debió comer ese asqueroso perro caliente. Ya podía ver aquella masa de pan y salchicha hinchada por sus jugos gástricos y que sólo esperaba una oportunidad para salir a flote por su garganta hasta cualquier pobre diablo que se le acercara en el reconocimiento.

Se sujetó el estómago con cuidado. Sí, pensar en masas repugnantes de comida procesada dando vueltas por su interior no era precisamente un calmante estomacal.

Miró como algunos niños jugaban en Guerra del Baile. Era algo nostálgico… y a la vez doloroso. Había jugado en aquellas maquinas con Cristina antes de que todo esto sucediera, y antes que ella, había jugado con Ronnie Anne, con Clyde, sus amigos, incluso sus hermanas. Todos ellos se habían divertido mucho dentro del arcade.

Ya no podía ver nada divertido en ese lugar. Sólo un montón de máquinas repletas de mundos imaginarios; mundos que podían ser controlados por el jugador, o cualquiera lo bastante listo para meterse dentro del programa. Agitó la cabeza mientras se dirigía a un lugar para sentarse.

* * *

¿Cuál era el objetivo de Nega? Lincoln había estado tan distraído con todo el asunto que no se había tomado el tiempo para pensarlo. Nega mencionó que su situación no le era conveniente, pero también dijo que le daba igual. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Le dio un sorbo a la soda grande en su mano mientras lo pensaba. No pudo encontrarle sabor mientras aquel líquido frío bajaba por su garganta.

Tomó la barra de chocolate y le dio una mordida. El sabor fue exactamente el mismo que sintió con la salchicha del parque. La comida ya no le sabía a nada que no fuera una combinación de papel mojado con cartones. Luan una vez lo engañó para que probara uno de sus pasteles hecho con crema de afeitar, e incluso eso sabía mejor que la porquería que sostenía ahora.

Dejó el chocolate sobre la banca para cualquier afortunado que le encontrara algún sabor y se concentró en la soda. Tenía mucha sed, y a la vez comenzaba a tener ganas de ir al baño. Eso era bueno, quizás por fin se estaba relajando un poco. Seguía sin estar en un sitio seguro, pero al menos no tenía que pensar en lo que había pasado en el parque, por ahora.

Lo importante era tratar de averiguar cuál era el plan de Nega. Ese misterioso personaje que había entrado en su vida y le había hecho mucho daño, y todo eso porque su situación no le era conveniente, pero a la vez le daba igual. No había necesitado hablar más de dos veces con él para saber que estaba loco, y que lo quería para algo.

Lincoln recordó sus palabras: se encontrarían un mes después del juicio contra sus padres. Nega sonaba decidido a hacer lo que sea para cumplir con esas palabras, aún si tenía que mantenerlo lejos de la policía para eso. ¿Cómo se entregaría si Nega estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquier oficial que lo reconociera? O cualquier persona que pudiera llamar a las autoridades.

¿Una llamada anónima que confesara su crimen y les dijera que se estaba dando a la fuga? Eso podría bastar para librar a sus padres del problema.

-Tal vez todo sea inútil. –Murmuró mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por el interior del arcade. Algunas de esas caras le eran muy familiares, pero ninguno de ellos pareció reconocerlo mientras mantuviera su rostro bajo. –Tal vez la sentencia se dará aunque me condenen por homicidio, violación y hasta pedofilia o zoofilia. –Se rio un poco sin importarle un cuerno las miradas de los chicos que voltearon hacia él con una mirada de asco al pronunciar esas palabras. –¿Por qué no sería así? Soy sólo un pobre niño abusado por aquellos a quienes amaba, mis actos son el reflejo de lo que aquellos monstruos hicieron de mí. –Levantó su mano hacia el techo del arcade y la contempló fijamente. ¿Eso significaba que podría hacer lo que quisiera y sería culpa de sus padres? No, eso significaba que ya estaba perdiendo las pocas tuercas que aún le quedaban en aquella cabecita que había visto más de lo que un niño de once años debería ver en toda su vida.

Sonrió un poco mientras sentía una curiosa sensación de vacío en su interior. Toda la tristeza, culpas, furia y confusiones fueron consumidas por aquel agujero vacío y Lincoln sintió como si flotara mientras caminaba sin rumbo y sin importarle donde terminara. ¿El mundo siempre había sido así de gris? Quizás ese agujero eran las esperanzas de un mejor mañana que se iban por un profundo caño que desembocaba en una montaña de porquería. ¿Estaría la promesa de Lana entre toda esa porquería? Le había prometido tanto y al final no podría darle nada.

Lana.

Pensar en su pequeña hermana hizo que sintiera una pequeña chispa de calor nuevamente en su pecho. Ella era diferente. Cuando estaba jugando al guardia de seguridad frente a su puerta, lo hacía con la risa de una niña que creía estar jugando un juego muy divertido, a diferencia de Lola que parecía disfrutar cada vez que lo golpeaba con aquellas porras improvisadas, como si realmente se lo mereciera.

Tenía que verla.

-¡No! –Gritó sin importarle la atención que estaba llamando. No podía verla, era peligroso. ¡Nega estaba ahí afuera! Nega siempre estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos, ya podía saber que Lana podía contactar con él. ¿Por qué no se había negado a verse? Tendría que haber retirado su promesa aunque eso la hiciera llorar. Lo más humano que podría haber hecho es dejar que la niña lo culpara por todo y continuara con su vida. Al menos podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que Lana estaría bien.

Ahora tenía miedo.

Sacó su celular e hizo algo que no había intentado hacer desde que Nega comenzó a llamarlo. Buscó la última llamada recibida y presionó el botón de devolver llamada. Sólo escuchó dos tonos de llamado antes de que alguien atendiera.

- _Hamburguesas el eructo, llevamos sus hamburguesas con eructos o son gratis. ¿Sabías que los eructos eran vistos como una forma de agradecimiento para el chef? Simbolizaban que la comida había sido totalmente degustada con deleite por los comensales. Uf, la peste que debían dejar en los grandes salones y todas las fiestas que hacían. ¿Cómo crees que era en Francia? Allí nadie tenía tantos modales como en las películas, tienes que ver más documentales sobre eso._

-Quiero que te mantengas lejos de Lana. –Fue lo primero que dijo Lincoln cuando Nega dejó de hablar. –Ella es inocente de todo esto. No tiene nada que ver con… nosotros. –Respiró con irregularidad. Hablar con Nega no era tan fácil ahora que cuando estaba enfadado en el parque. –Sea lo que sea que quieras de mí, Lana no tiene nada que ver. Ella… ella es un apoyo que impide que haga alguna locura.

- _Lo sé. Por eso no le pasará nada. Al menos no de mi parte. Y creo que lo sabes. Creo que sabes que yo no soy el verdadero riesgo para ella. Tienes miedo de volver a caer en aquel estado que tuviste con Cristina, pero esta vez será peor, porque el amor que sentiste en las palabras de Lana fue más fuerte y profundo que el que sentiste de Cristina. ¿Sabes porque? Porque a Cristina le gustaste como un niño que necesita cariño y atención, y más tarde se enamoró de ti por quien eres. Pero Lana es diferente, ella te ama como el hermano amable que siempre estuvo allí para ella cuando más lo necesitaba. Durante sus seis años de vida estuviste junto a ella demostrándole tu cariño y confianza. Ella confía en ti más de lo que Cristina o Ronnie Anne podrían. Ella te ama… Te ama como el buen hermano que eres. Pero en tu interior quieres más, Lincoln. Quieres aún más de ella._

Lincoln tragó saliva mientras escuchaba las palabras de Nega atravesar profundamente su pecho.

- _Lo que tú quieres Lincoln, es sentir amor. Temes que el amor que antes recibías de tu familia podría ser una mentira, es por eso que tus recuerdos felices te causan tanto dolor. Con Lana es diferente, de ellas puedes sentir ese amor como algo real, y lo necesitas. Necesitas aferrarte a algo del pasado que sea real. Necesitas de Lana para sentirte amado. Aquella sensación tan cálida que te confunde y quieres explotar hasta el máximo punto… no es más que los gritos de un niño que quiere sentirse amado de verdad._

-Es mi hermana, Nega. Yo la amo, y quiero que esté a salvo de ti.

- _¡Por supuesto que es tú hermana, maldito enfermo! Y tiene sólo seis años. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso te importa una mierda. Lo que en tú interior quieres es la máxima prueba de amor. Quieres sentir que eres querido y que a la vez puedes querer a alguien._

En lugar de sentirse frustrado y enojado, Lincoln se sintió sumamente cansado. Las palabras de Nega estaban entrando muy profundamente dentro de él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo que dices es verdad? Yo podría simplemente querer abrazar a mi hermanita pequeña. –Eso es lo que quería. Tener a Lana entre sus brazos mientras le da pequeños besos en sus mejillas sucias de tierra y barro, quizás de chocolate y azúcar. Entonces lloraría, y ella lloraría con él. ¿No era eso el amor? Un amor real entre un hermano mayor y su hermana pequeña en uno de los momentos más críticos que se pueda vivir.

- _¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno Lincoln, digamos que hace mucho mucho muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, yo viví algo igual. Estaba tan confundido con todo, y a la vez tan cansado. Terminé por atacar a algunas de las personas más importantes de mi vida, sexualmente por supuesto, para sentir un poco de aquel amor que gritaban sentir por mí. ¿Sabes qué pasó? Descubrí lo fácil que él amor puede volverse odio. Mientras las penetraba ellas no dejaban de llorar, suplicar y maldecir. Aquella a quien más quise juró matarme. ¿Puedes creer eso? Yo las amaba, y ellas dijeron amarme, y sin embargo me gritaron una y mil veces que me matarían. Me sentí traicionado. ¿Dónde estaba el amor que tanto decían sentir por mí? Pero quizás el amor dependa del momento y lugar exactos. Algunas veces me abrazaron mientras lloraban y me dijeron que todo iba a estar bien, que me conseguirían ayuda, pero no pude sentir más amor de ellas… es por eso que las maté en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenían que importarme las vidas de personas que no me amaban?_

-Estás loco. –Lincoln lo dijo con total calma después de escuchar aquella repugnante historia. –Si antes creí que había una mísera parte de ti con la que podía razonar, entonces acabas de confirmarme que estás totalmente loco.

- _¡Por supuesto que estoy loco! ¡¿No te lo dije antes, maldito mocoso de mierda?! La locura me salvó de la… bueno, locura. ¿Tiene algún sentido? Me volví tan loco que me volví cuerdo. ¿Qué tal eso? ¿Soy un loco cuerdo o un cuerdo loco? Pero piensa en esa pregunta después de años y años de una vida de fracasos y perdiendo aquello que tanto creí amar. Pero quizás nunca amé a nada ni a nadie realmente, o tal vez sí, pero se me olvidó lo que era el amor._

-No tiene sentido hablar contigo. –Lincoln suspiró. –Mantente lejos de Lana, no permitiré que la lastimes.

- _No le haré nada a la princesa de la mugre, la suciedad y el barro. Lo que ella tenga que pasar depende de ti, Lincoln. ¿Cómo traicionaras aquella confianza que ella tiene en ti? ¿Cumplirás la promesa o la romperlas en miles de pedazos hasta que no quede nada? Tal vez te reúnas con ella y todo sea juegos y besos de cariño fraternal totalmente normal, entonces se separaran con los mejores deseos. Tal vez recapacites y decidas no volver a verla otra vez para mantenerla a salvo de, bueno, tú mismo._

-No debí llamar. –Hubiera sido mejor no descubrir que podía hablar con Nega con una acción tan simple como devolverle una llamada. –Voy a colgar ahora, Nega.

- _Como quieras, por cierto, sacaron a Lisa anoche, también encontraron el cadáver de Grouse. Eso te libera de unas cuantas cargas, ¿No? Y deberías darte la vuelta ahora, unos policías acaban de entrar por la entrada principal del arcade, si sigues por ese camino te los toparas. ¿Quieres traumar a unos niños mostrándoles como dos policías se pegan un tiro en los genitales? Dudo que el arcade resista esa publicidad._

Lincoln no preguntó cómo lo sabía, sólo se dio la vuelta y bajó todavía más su capucha.

-¿Lincoln?

Aquella voz sonó junto a él. Lincoln no se dio la vuelta o la vio, sólo se detuvo un segundo y siguió caminando. Si no reaccionaba, entonces podría pasar como cualquier punk normal que se hacia el misterioso. Eso era lo normal, un chico que se hacer el misterioso mientras se pasea de un lado a otro en el arcade y se aleja de la policía. No era más que un idiota normal tratando de llamar la atención.

-Espera, ¿Lincoln? ¿Eres Lincoln?

La voz era de una niña, a Lincoln le sonaba de alguna parte. ¿Pero dónde? Hace tiempo que no hablaba con nadie del pasado y no tenía razones para comenzar ahora.

Ya de nada valía ocultarlo. Los pasos se acercaban y aquella niña lo tomaría del hombro y lo daría vuelta.

Por eso se detuvo. Si la policía aparecía y escuchaba a una niña gritando su nombre, entonces las cosas podrían ponerse realmente mal. Como Nega mencionó, no sería una buena publicidad para el arcade. Realmente le gustaba el arcade.

-No digas mi nombre, ¿Quieres que todos se enteren que estoy aquí? –Se dio la vuelta y vio la cara de aquella niña de cabello negro con un mechón purpura y los dientes separados. Tenía puesta la misma ropa que tuvo cuando se conocieron en aquella noche de baile. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Lincoln había olvidado mucho desde aquella noche. –¿Tabby? –Sí, era Tabby.

La niña lo miró con sorpresa antes de sonreír y tomar aire para gritar.

Lincoln le tapó la boca con las manos. –Como dije, nada de decir mi nombre. ¿Quieres que todo el arcade sepa que un niño abusado por su familia está aquí, Tabby? Estoy más que harto de que me reconozcan. –Lo último lo dijo con gran molestia. Esa parte no era mentira, realmente estaba cansado de que lo vieran como el pobre niñito traumado que necesitaba de su lástima.

Cuando la niña asintió le destapó la boca. En ese momento se lanzó sobre él y le dio un gran abrazo. Lincoln se lo devolvió y ocultó su rostro contra su hombro en cuanto vio a los policías pasearse por el arcade.

* * *

 **NA: Saben, creo que los malacostumbre a actualizaciones demasiado rápidas. Es decir, sí, me interesa Llamadas y quiero concentrarme en esto hasta terminarlo, pero no es el único proyecto que tengo, tampoco vivo frente a una computadora escribiendo fics. Venga, tomen eso en cuenta. Una vez que termine Llamadas tengan por seguro que me concentraré más en mis otros proyectos (Como animatronic y Tanto tiempo), no me he olvidado de ninguno de ellos. Pero también tengo otras historias que quiero subir y me interesan.**

 **En fin, el estado de mis fics escritos hasta ahora es el siguiente:**

 **Animatronic Loud: 40 %.**

 **Tanto tiempo: 66 %.**

 **Las Uloud: 29 %.**

 **Consulta: Doce capítulos desechados.**

 **Pesadillas: 20 %. (este lo mantendré en pausa por un tiempo más)**

 **Ya viene: 0 %. (este me interesa un poco más, porque por fin podré tocar ese tema tabú que tanto evitaba hasta ahora, ¿Adivinan cuál?)**

 **Y ese es el estado de los capítulos a subir.**

 **Solo una cosa: no me presionen. ¿Bien? Entonces estamos bien.**


	59. Chapter 59

.

.

.

 **Tabby**

 **…**

Lincoln realmente no sabía mucho sobre la chica junto a él. No se había reunido mucho con Tabby desde que se conocieron la noche del baile, pero le parecía una chica agradable y, bueno, hasta ahora no había tocado temas incomodos. También lo estaba cubriendo de la visión de aquel policía haciendo preguntas, por lo que el encuentro no era tan malo como creyó en un principio. Aun así, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que tocara temas que ya estaba cansado de hablar.

Disimuló una pequeña mirada hacia atras y vio a un segundo oficial que miraba alrededor como si buscara algo. No había que ser un genio para saber que lo buscaban a él, no había muchos niños con su descripción que huían de la escena de un crimen. Especialmente uno que hacia ver la situación tan sospechosa. Lincoln estaba seguro de que todo el parque lo escuchó gritarles a esas dos oficiales que morirían, ¡Pero lo hizo para advertirles! ¿Por qué no le hicieron caso? Lincoln no quería que murieran.

-Hey, bro. ¿Estás bien? –Tabby le dio un ligero golpecito con su codo. –Pareces algo distraído. –Por decirlo de alguna forma, no recordaba la mitad de lo que había estado hablando, y la otra mitad apenas podía entenderla.

-Lo siento, ha pasado un tiempo desde que me encuentro con alguien del pasado. –Se limpió un poco los ojos. –Aparte de Clyde y Ronnie Anne, no he hablado con ninguno de mis compañeros. Ya sabes, es un asunto delicado.

Tabby hizo una mueca. Lincoln suspiró internamente, lo que menos quería era hablar del tema, y él mismo lo había traído. Tendría que cuidar más lo que dice desde ahora, pero tampoco tenía muchas excusas cuando trata de no ser visto por la policía.

-Luna siempre me estuvo contando sobre lo estupenda que era su familia. –Tabby comenzó, y Lincoln sabía como iba a continuar. Siempre era lo mismo. –Ella me habló de todas las cosas que siempre pasaban juntos, algunas eran demasiado increíbles para tomarlas enserio, pero no se podía poner en duda que ella los amaba a todos. Y luego… –Suspiró con molestia. –Ella dijo que los dos tenían una conexión, ¿Sabes?

-¿Una conexión? –Levantó una ceja. No estaba muy seguro a que se refría Tabby, él estaba relacionado de forma cercana a todas sus hermanas, quizás algunas más que otras, pero no creyó que Luna fuera una de ellas.

-Luna mencionó que los dos compartían una unión que las otras no, quizás no tan cercana como la que tenía con Luan, pero era algo que sólo tenían los dos. –Tabby dejó salir una sonrisa, pero parecía una sonrisa molesta. –Dijo que era algo que se formó cuando te tuvo en sus brazos la primera vez, y que no se podía romper por nada. Incluso se atrevió a decir que podría reconocer cuando te sentías mal o algo no estaba bien contigo, ¿Y luego esto? Cuando me confirmó que todo el asunto del abuso… y las razones eran verdad, ni siquiera pude hablar más con ella.

¿Luna se sentía de esa forma hacia él? Una parte de él se sintió extrañamente contento porque su hermana pensara así, pero otra sólo quería reír hasta terminar tendido en el piso con dolor de estomago. ¿No había sido así exactamente como se había sentido con Lynn? Siempre sintió que había una conexión especial con Lynn. –Algo que ninguno de los dos podía describir y jamás admitiría, pero sabíamos que estaba ahí y eso era suficiente. –Murmuró.

-Sí. Eso mismo dijo ella. –Tabby pareció ponerse muy molesta en ese momento. –Una conexión que sólo los dos conocían, y que no era necesario decir con palabras. Estaba ahí y punto. ¿También lo sentías así, Lincoln?

-Llámame Linc. Prefiero no usar mi nombre completo mientras esté en la calle, ya sabes. –Miró de reojo alrededor. Si Tabby lo había reconocido pese a su disfraz, ¿Cómo saber que no estaba siendo gravado por un teléfono celular en estos momentos? –Y sí, yo también me sentí así. –Aunque no precisamente por Luna.

Aquella conexión que sentía por Lynn… quizás fue lo mismo que Luna sentía por él. Tal vez Lynn era tan ajena a sus sentimientos como él lo era a los de Luna. ¿Así se sentía estar del otro lado? Realmente rompía el corazón pensar que Lynn nunca se dio cuenta de nada. Al menos no iba a romper las esperanzas de Luna, ella podía quedarse con sus ideas intactas.

-Eso sólo lo hace peor, Linc. –¿Sería mejor decir que no tenía ni idea de que Luna se sentía así por él? No podía saberlo, pero por ahora se quedaría en el camino seguro. En más de una forma. Se colocó un poco por delante de Tabby cuando el policía comenzó a moverse. –Siento como si todo lo que me dijo hubiera sido una mentira descarada.

-Tabby, ¿Qué tanto admirabas a mi hermana? –No había que ser un genio para saber de la admiración que sentía Tabby por Luna. La chica que recordaba estaba dispuesta a todo para estar junto a su hermana.

-Fue por ella que me interesé en la música en primer lugar. –Confesó. –Ella me mostró un camino totalmente nuevo y me dio esperanzas para seguir un sueño. –Se mordió el labio inferior. –Ella era mi ídolo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

Lincoln le devolvió aquel golpe de codo. –No se dio cuenta. –Le contestó. –Ellos no son malos, Tabby. Todo lo que te dijo Luna era verdad, siempre estábamos superando problemas de todo tipo, algunos que no podrías creer, en familia. –Las cosas que había vivido con esas chicas a veces se salían totalmente de la realidad. –Pero entonces comenzó este asunto de la suerte, y una teoría que lo probaba… Y ellos tomaron una decisión apresurada tras otra, ya sabes. Acababan de descubrir que habían vivido once años con el responsable de todas las desgracias en la casa. –Rodó los ojos. –Así que no perdieron el tiempo en entrar en pánico y sacarme de la casa. –Dirigió a Tabby al puesto de sodas. Estarían lejos de la visión policial ahí. –Sólo digamos que fueron idiotas.

-Hace falta ser más que un idiota para lo que hicieron, Linc. –Estaba de acuerdo, pero su familia era así. Todo siempre se les salía de las manos. –Aun si realmente dabas mala suerte…

-Debieron amarme, apoyarme, tratar de encontrar una solución que no incluyera sacarme al patio, vender mis cosas y obligarme a usar un traje de ardilla que me hacia ver estúpido. Lo sé, Tabby. Yo fui la victima. –Levantó dos dedos señaló dos sodas grandes. La mirada que le dio la mujer detrás de la barra le desagradó un poco, ahí iba alguien más que lo había reconocido. –Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, y hace poco llegué a una conclusión.

-¿Cuál? –Tabby recibió una de las sodas que le tendió y bebió algo.

-No los odio, pero tampoco puedo decir que pueda volver a confiar en ellos. –También bebió algo, pero fue más para refrescar la garganta, aquel líquido le sabía a agua con gas. –De un momento a otro olvidaron todos nuestros buenos momentos porque a ellas no les convenía tenerme cerca…. –Suspiró mientras movía la pajilla entre el hielo de aquel vaso descartable. –Aún los quería en ese tiempo… Todavía quería creer que las cosas mejorarían. Debí saber que todo había ido muy lejos cuando papá puso ese candado al traje. –Se rio un poco. –"Sólo es una medida de seguridad, hijo". Y como un idiota elegí creer en esas palabras y vivir como una ardilla de metro y medio. –¿Cuánto había tardado en darse cuenta de que las cosas habían ido muy lejos? Cuando comenzó a vivir con los Suárez, todavía quería creer que las cosas podrían mejorar y todos podrían reunirse como una familia feliz. Que podrían olvidar todo esto y dejarlo como un mal recuerdo.

Que ingenuo que era en ese entonces.

-Espero que paguen por lo que te hicieron, Linc. –La chica realmente pareció muy afectada por la confirmación de Luna, y apostaría lo que fuera a que también vio los videos. ¿Había alguien en toda Royal Woods que no los hubiera visto ya? Tal vez Nega continuara subiéndolos por redes privadas, o pasándolos como una cadena de videos por todos los celulares y ordenadores del país.

-…Yo espero que no. –Confesó. –Sería la separación definitiva de todas mis hermanas. Mientras que yo terminaría en un orfanato, quizás Lily sea adoptada por una buena familia, pero mis hermanas serían separadas entre nuestros familiares o a quién sabe donde. –Estiró un poco los brazos mientras buscaba una silla donde sentarse. –Un final así para los Loud, ¿Realmente crees que sea el indicado? Y todo por una mala perdedora, un niño que quería tener tiempo para si mismo y una teoría sin fundamentos. Si no fuera real, hasta se podría armar un buen chiste con eso.

-No le vería nada de gracioso, Linc. –Tabby se sentó junto a él mientras bebía más de aquella soda. ¿De que sabor sería? Lincoln solo había pedido dos de lo que sea, y no podía sentirles ningún tipo de sabor.

-Tampoco dije que sería un buen chiste. –La bebida comenzaba a darle dolor de estómago. ¿Había algo malo con él? No creyó que cada pedazo de comida y cada gota de líquido hubieran perdido su sabor sólo para joderle aún más la existencia. –¿Quieres jugar un rato a Guerreros del Rock? Yo invito. –Dejó la bebida sobre el banco y esperó que Tabby no mencionara nada. –Vine disfrazado para dejar de ser el pobre niño abusado de las noticias y los videos y divertirme un poco como en los viejos tiempos. Ya sabes, no pensar en lo que vendrá. –Si no eran ventanas cubiertas de barrotes, serían paredes acolchadas. No podía decir cual era peor.

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías, Linc. –Tabby cambió su expresión decaída por una más animada. Al menos la chica entendía que no quería hablar más sobre ese tema en particular. Parecía tener que tocarlo con cada persona con la que se juntaba, y ya estaba más que harto de eso… Especialmente desde que la última persona con la que se abrió terminó tirado en la cocina con un disparo en la frente.

La policía se dejó ver en ese momento y Lincoln se dio vuelta con demasiada velocidad. La suficiente para que Tabby se diera cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando. La chica punk miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de los dos oficiales que comenzaban a hablar con algunos niños.

-¿Problemas con la ley, Linc? –Entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía.

Lincoln sonrió con nerviosismo. –Bueno… a algunos oficiales no les gustó la idea de que quisiera tener un poco de tiempo a solas por aquí. Ya sabes, estoy cerca de mi antiguo barrio y hay una orden de restricción contra mis hermanas mayores… Así que… Como que tuve que cambiar un poco mi imagen y escaparme. –Esperaba que la mentira fuera creíble, y que Tabby no fuera tan difícil de engañar como lo era Lori. –Es difícil, Tabby. Ahora me quedo en una casa donde no hacen más que recordarme que soy Lincoln Loud, niño abusado por sus padres. Susana no deja de intentar que llore para liberarme de todo lo malo que podría quedar dentro de mí. Es agotador. –Y molesto. Susana no era mala persona, pero tenía que entender que no querer hablar del tema no significa "quiero llorar contigo hasta el anochecer".

-Descuida, Linc. –Tabby le guiñó un ojo. –Entiendo perfectamente. Vamos, no hay que dejar que la policía arruine nuestra pequeña cita.

-¿Cita?

-Todavía me debes la mentira del baile. ¿O lo olvidaste? –Sabía que tarde o temprano ese día volvería para morderle el culo. Era cuestión de tiempo, aunque siempre esperó que fuera alguna de las hermanas involucradas la que lo utilizaría contra él.

-No quiero meterte en líos, Tabby.

Tabby bufó ante eso. –Linc, tenemos once años. ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacernos? ¿Una reprimenda? –Sólo si todo lo que le dijo era verdad. No creyó que una reprimenda fuera el castigo estándar para ayudar a un abusador sexual.

-Creo que mejor no.

-No seas bebé. Esto será divertido. –Lo arrastró con ella antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Una verdadera ayuda sería encontrar una salida segura y un camino al Love, pero como había aprendido hace poco, el universo disfrutaba de sacarle el dedo medio a la vuelta de cada esquina.

* * *

 **NA: Me gustaría corregir algo, los porcentajes que vieron antes son de los capítulos escritos, no de las historias completas.**

 **Ahora, volviendo al fic. Espero no más quejas con eso del tiempo, ya saben que no vivo frente a una computadora y que escribo lo que quiero por gusto a escribir. Nada de apurarme. Continuaré todos mis proyectos, más los que les tengo pendientes a su debido tiempo.**

 **Por cierto, antes de Sueños Rotos, publicaré After Night (a su debido tiempo). After Night será una historia de lo que ocurrió después de aquella trágica purga donde perdieron a otro miembro de la familia: el destino de Lucy y lo que padecerá la gemela superviviente serían un buen ejemplo de eso. En esta historia, Lincoln dejaría de ser el protagonista y podría convertirse en un antagonista.**

 **Bien, ya me vengué.**

 **Ahora sí, ¿Podrá Lincoln mantenerse oculto de la policía? ¿Logrará regresara al Love intacto? ¿Luna sentía el mismo tipo de conexión que él sentía por Lynn? ¿Cómo afectará este encuentro a Lincoln? Todo esto y más en el próximo emocionante capítulo de Llamadas, hasta la próxima.**


	60. Chapter 60

.

.

.

 **Cambiando de imagen**

 **…**

-Tabby, no creo que deba estar aquí. –Su voz sonó muy nerviosa, pero cualquiera lo estaría en su situación.

-No te muevas tanto, Linc. –Tabby sacó la lengua aun lado de la boca mientras tomaba otro de sus mechones negros y le pasaba un pequeño pincel con tintura purpura. –¿Qué marca de tinte usaste con esto? Apesta y se siente pesado. –Sí, él también lo había notado. Debió tomar la marca de permanente más barata sin darse cuenta.

-Tabby, es el baño de niñas. –Tabby lo había arrastrado al baño de las chicas y lo había metido en el último váter contra su voluntad. Sabía que tendría que haberse sujetado de la puerta cuando vio la imagen femenina de rosa en aquel cartel frente a él, pero en lugar de eso dejó que Tabby lo arrastra.

-¿Se te ocurre un mejor lugar para que la policía no entre, Linc? Además, necesitamos agua y privacidad. ¿Qué mejor lugar que este? –Señaló el pequeño espacio donde estaban metidos los dos. Lincoln no podía ir contra esa lógica, y para ser sincero, el baño de niñas era más limpio que el de los niños. Aquí no había cosas raras flotando en el agua… o en el piso. Aunque si había mensajes de índole sexual. ¿No era el arcade un lugar para los niños? Una chica había hasta dado su taya de pechos: plana pero juguetona. –Ahora acércate más y deja que me ocupe de esto.

-¿Siempre cargas tinte para el cabello contigo? –La chica había sacado un pequeño frasco de tinte purpura y un pequeño pote de su chaqueta en cuanto le dijo que la policía podría saber cual era su imagen actual. Él que Tabby se hubiera emocionado cuando mencionó que necesitaba algo para cambiar su imagen no le dio buenas vibras. ¿Por qué las chicas se emocionaban tanto a la hora de cambiar de imagen? O porque se emocionaban justamente con él. –Es un poco raro.

-Te sorprendería saber todo lo que las chicas cargamos, Lincoln. Voltea la cabeza hacia allí… Ahí. –Sujetó su barbilla y un lado de su cabeza mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia la pared del siguiente váter. –Sólo un poco más por aquí, y el disfraz estará completo. –Si teñirse mechones de cabello con purpura podía ser un disfraz creíble…

-Tabby, ¿Por qué hay un agujero en éste lado del baño? –Lincoln no pudo evitar ver el pequeño agujero con la palabra: gloría, escrito en letras grandes y un signo dólar sobre él con un horario encima.

Tabby lo vio por un segundo antes de que sus mejillas enrojecieran. Se acercó al agujero como si no pudiera creer que realmente estuviera ahí, incluso llegó a pasar un dedo por ese lugar antes de tener un pequeño escalofrió. Lincoln no estaba habituado a las cosas que pudiera haber en el baño de las chicas, pero podía ver que ese agujero no era algo normal.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos. –Negó con la cabeza. –Por esto evito los baños públicos, nunca sabes quien hará algo raro en ellos.

-¿Cómo teñirle el pelo a un prófugo de la ley? –No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo dijo, y Tabby le devolvió la broma tirando un poco más fuerte de sus mechones de cabello. –Bien, lo siento. ¿Esto realmente funcionará, Tabby? Sólo estas tiñendo algunos de mis mechones. Todavía queda el asunto de la ropa.

-Tranquilo, nuestras medidas no parecen ser muy diferentes… –Lo dijo con una calma que lo hizo sudar un poco.

-…Te refieres a la chaqueta, ¿Verdad?

-En lo personal, el rojo no es mi color favorito, y esa chaqueta se ve algo sucia, pero bueno… Todo por un amigo. –Esperaba que fuera una broma, no podía imaginarse a si mismo paseándose por ahí con una mini-camisa que dejara al descubierto su ombligo. Podría ocultarlo con la chaqueta, pero eso no amortiguaría el golpe a su virilidad.

-Creo que me quedaré con la camisa, si no hay problema.

-No te muevas, aún me falta la parte de atrás. –Levantó a Lincoln del retrete y comenzó a teñir algunas puntas de su cabello. –Siempre soñé con hacer esto, pero hubiera sido mejor con tu cabello blanco. Ya sabes, es como una pizarra en blanco en la que podrías hacer cualquier cosa con los colores indicados.

-…Sólo trata de no emocionarte demasiado, Tab. –Las palabras posiblemente estaban de más, pero le gustaría pensar que al verse al espejo no encontraría una espiral de negro y purpura. –Esto se trata de no llamar la atención.

Tabby no dijo nada, pero Lincoln pudo imaginarla asintiendo con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción. Aquella tonada se le hizo familiar, no tardó en reconocerla como una de las composiciones de Luna. La melodía fue relajante hasta cierto punto, luego pasó a la parte que le ayudó a componer y recordó todo lo que habían disfrutado al inventar palabras y notas raras mientras lo hacían.

El dolor regresó a su pecho. Nega había mencionado que ese dolor era porque ya no podía saber si todo eso fue real, por lo que ahora buscaba aferrarse a algo que lo hubiera sido. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si todas esas dudas y confusiones lo hacían lastimar a Lana? Ya había lastimado a Cristina, y aquella chica le había dado cariño y confianza.

-Todo listo. –Tabby cantó mientras le daba la vuelta y contemplaba su obra con una sonrisa de dientes. –¿Lincoln quién? Aquí sólo veo a mi buen amigo y compañero de bandas Linc, Linc Mater.

-¿Linc Mater?

-Ya que tienes un nombre, necesitas un apellido. –Tabby se encogió de hombros. –Ahora, quítate la ropa.

-…¿Cómo?

* * *

-Tabby, puedo entender esto de cambiar nuestras chaquetas… incluso puedo entender lo de las camisas. ¡Pero no debería ser yo quien estuviera dentro del váter! –Le gritó mientras estaba en medio del baño de las niñas. Esto ya era tentar a un grupo de policías a que entraran por la puerta con armas en mano después de escuchar los gritos de pobres e indefensas niñas.

-Lo siento, Linc. –Tabby le habló desde el otro lado. Lincoln pudo escuchar como se sacaba la chaqueta. –Pero sería incomodo si alguien me ve sacándome la ropa en medio del baño.

-¿Y no es peor para mí, Tabby? –Él era el prófugo de la ley… en medio de un baño de chicas… y con una sospecha de abuso sexual a una niña de once años. –Olvídalo, me rindo. Éste mundo sencillamente no tiene el menor sentido. Terminemos esto rápido.

-En un segundo, es un poco difícil quitarme esta camisa. No espíes. –Lo dijo mientras reía. Pudo escuchar como se quitaba la camisa desde el otro lado del váter y se sonrojó un poco al imaginarlo. Había visto a sus hermanas desprenderse de ese tipo de ropas antes en medio de la casa, pero ellas eran sus hermanas. Ahora, bueno, estaba en el baño de las chicas con una de ellas a punto de intercambiar la parte superior de su ropa… Era sólo la superior, ¿Verdad?

-Tabby, sólo intercambiaré camisas y chaquetas. –Era mejor asegurarse.

-Okay, bro. Es un alivio en realidad. –Escuchó como un cierre subía. Sí, él mundo se la tenía jurada, y ni siquiera sabía porque.

Tabby colocó su chaqueta color berenjena sobre la puerta del váter y luego tiró su camisa con rayas negras y blancas. Lincoln ya estaba seguro de que éste sería otro momento traumático a agregar a la lista. Se quitó su propia chaqueta y la repasó un poco con su mano, realmente había acumulado mucha tierra mientras dormía en el parque. Al menos no se había llevado el olor de ese baño público con él.

La tiró del otro lado del váter antes de comenzar a quitarse la camisa.

El sonido de algo cayendo lo paralizó en cuanto la levantó de un golpe. Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar en cuanto lo recordó… Aquello que había sujeto a la parte trasera de sus pantalones y que era oculto por la chaqueta. Era demasiado grande para llevarlo en su bolsillo, y aunque no lo fuera, cualquiera podría reconocer su forma.

-¿Sucede algo, Linc? Comienzo a sentir un poco de frío aquí dentro. –Tabby se escuchaba algo temblorosa, y por un segundo Lincoln se la imaginó con su torso totalmente desnudo mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Esa imagen se llevó un poco aquellos sentimientos de miedo y los reemplazó por una mórbida pequeña risa. –No es gracioso…

No. No lo era. Nada de esta situación era graciosa en ninguna forma.

Lincoln levantó aquel pesado pedazo de metal y plástico. Con cuidado lo colocó nuevamente en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Cuando aquél frío metal choco contra su piel sintió como si el mundo entero volviera a congelarse. Le recordó absolutamente todo lo que vivió en aquel momento en casa de Grouse, y la decisión apresurada que tomó mientras salía corriendo sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya la había tocado… No podía dejarla ahí.

-¡Linc!

-Lo siento, se atoró en mi cabeza. –Terminó de sacarse la camisa y la arrojó del otro lado.

-Apesta un poco a sudor. –Tabby murmuró con algo de molestia. –Como dije antes, todo por un amigo. –Suspiró mientras comenzaba a ponerse la camisa.

Lincoln no le hizo mucho caso y sujetó la camisa a cuadros de Tabby. Todavía conservaba parte de su calor corporal y un ligero olor a lilas. No pudo evitar olfatearla un poco mientras recordaba aquella marca de jabón con la imagen de un campo de flores. A él también le gustaba esa marca, nunca antes le había prestado mucha atención, pero ahora esos momentos de calma a la hora de lavar la ropa le parecían algo precioso.

-¿Estas oliendo mi ropa, Linc? –Tabby le gritó del otro lado mientras terminaba de meter su cabeza en la camisa. –Porque la tuya no huele muy bien.

Por supuesto que no olía bien. No se a bañado en casi tres días, y en esos tres días se la pasó sudando en la calle, su casa, un ático, la casa de su vecino, el parque y ahora el arcade. Era increíble que las personas no salieran corriendo cuando él pasaba junto a ellas.

-Lo siento, me recordó un poco al jabón que usaba en casa.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Realmente estabas oliendo mi ropa?! Eso es raro, bro.

-Sí, sí. Podemos hablar sobre fetiches raros luego. Por ahora preocupémonos por salir de… –Terminó de acomodarse la camisa con algo de dificultad. –…Salir de aquí. –Notó que le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo de lo que esperaba. ¿Se había vuelto más alto? Aun estaba en crecimiento, por lo que era algo normal. Aunque eso lo hizo sentir algo triste.

La puerta del baño se abrió mientras se estaba colocando la chaqueta, y Lincoln se encontró cara a cara con una chica de alrededor de quince años. La chica era rubia con ojos verdes y pequeñas pecas por toda la cara. Su forma de vestir era algo reveladora con una falda corta hasta los muslos y una mini camisa roja que dejaba ver un escote decente. Seria realmente linda de no ser por un grupo de tres piercings en su labio inferior y uno que parecía estar en su lengua.

La chica lo miró fijamente y luego lanzó un suspiro molesto. –Otra vez. Mira… –Levantó una mano. –Todos los clientes del Gloria, tienen que esperar dentro del váter y no fuera de él, no se admiten nada más que trabajos de boca y no hay servicios privados. Esas reglas básicas están remarcadas con rojo en la pared. –Suspiró. –De todas formas… –Miró a Lincoln de arriba abajo. –Los homosexuales no obtienen descuento, pero puedes llamarme por el nombre que quieras. –Se acercó al penúltimo váter mientras movía sus caderas de un lado a otro. –Y tienes que tocar tres veces cuando estés por venirte, de otra forma será un recargo extra por tragar. –Se metió en el váter dejando a Lincoln totalmente en blanco.

Tabby abrió la puerta del váter en cuanto esa chica entró y miró a Lincoln con una mirada idéntica antes de lanzar una sonrisa nerviosa y enrojecer. Cuando escucharon dos golpes en la pared del váter, supieron que era hora de irse.

* * *

 **NA: Lincoln tiene un nuevo disfraz, uno que no es muy masculino tomando en cuenta su nueva imagen. Por otro lado, podría ayudarlo a pasar desapercibido si sabe aprovecharlo bien.**

 **¿Lincoln podrá evadir a la policía? ¿Nega hará algún movimiento contra Tabby? ¿Lincoln hará un movimiento con Tabby? ¿Se encontrará con alguien más de su pasado? ¿Ronnie Anne sentirá deseos de olvidar sus preocupaciones jugando un ratito en el arcade y encontrando a Lincoln en su nueva faceta? ¿Por fin regresará al Love sin más incidentes? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de Llamadas, uno no creería todo lo que pasa dentro de los baños públicos.**


	61. Chapter 61

.

.

.

 **El puntaje más alto**

 **...**

-Wow, Linc. Eres realmente bueno en esto. –Lincoln la ignoró. Aún seguía incómodo por las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todos los curiosos a su alrededor.

Odiaba esa sensación.

No la que le provocaba esa curiosa forma de vestir, sino la de ser observado por todos. Podría cerrar la chaqueta, pero eso podría levantarla lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto cierto objeto metálico en su cintura. Lincoln cerró fuertemente los puños alrededor de esa guitarra falsa mientras algunas risas comenzaban a escucharse. Por un segundo se vio a si mismo nuevamente dentro del traje de ardilla siendo observado por docenas de ojos en las cayes, y peor, la escuela. Ni siquiera podía comer en ese infierno de burlas llamado comedor. Cuando por fin podía comer algo, tenía que ser en el patio de la casa para no contaminar nada con mala suerte. Y el baño siempre tenía que ser limpiado a fondo para eliminar cada partícula residual de mala suerte… Como si tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad.

-¡Más despacio Linc! No creo que pueda seguir éste ritmo por mucho tiempo. –Tabby gritó junto a él mientras seguía presionando los botones de aquella guitarra falsa con desesperación. –De haber sabido que eras tan bueno en esto te hubiera invitado más seguido.

Tabby no tenía la culpa.

Lincoln trató de recordar que Tabby no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía con respecto a las miradas. Por lo que ella sabía, se sentía incómodo usando su ropa. Mientras que ella sólo trataba de divertirse. Sí, la emoción de la fuga. Lincoln podía verla sonreír con su lengua hacia afuera mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de aquella canción que cada vez iba más rápido.

Ella no sabía nada.

Sujetó más fuerte la guitarra mientras continuaba presionando los botones cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. El ritmo siguió aumentando mientras las notas pasaban por la línea designada con el color correspondiente. Su cuerpo parecía saber que notas tocar en el momento exacto, por lo que siguió con sus pensamientos mientras los ojos curiosos aumentaban a cada segundo.

Tabby perdió el rimo y su puntuación comenzó a bajar mientras los fanáticos virtuales comenzaban a arrojarle fruta podrida del otro lado de la pantalla.

Lincoln pudo ver como las notas sólo aumentaban a cada segundo dentro de su juego mientras chocaban contra líneas de distintos colores. Antes de que se diera cuenta, los fanáticos fueron totalmente reemplazados por notas que seguían bajando una detrás de otra. Sólo notas amarillas que no dejaban de bajar hasta líneas coloridas.

El sudor comenzó a correr por su frente mientras las ovaciones aumentaban fuera de la pantalla y Tabby lanzaba un pequeño grito de frustración: Su pantalla mostraba a un músico cubierto de fruta podrida y con un gran Game Over sobre él. Pero la suya sólo mostraba notas amarillas que comenzaban a combinarse con notas negras que tenía que evitar para no perder puntos.

-Otra vez. –Tabby puso otra ficha con frustración dentro de su máquina y la música volvió a tocar. –Aquí voy, Linc. –Hubiera sido mejor no usar un nombre tan cercano al suyo, podría traer sospechas por parte de todos. ¿Cómo saber si uno o dos de los curiosos no era un antiguo compañero? Maldición, todos ellos pudieron ver los videos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno lo reconociera.

Cerró con fuerza su mandíbula mientras colores vivos comenzaron a iluminar toda la pantalla y cambiar cada vez que presionaba el botón correcto en el momento indicado. ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría aquella canción? Estaba tentado a soltar aquel instrumento y dejar el juego de una vez.

-¡Ah! ¡No de nuevo! –Tabby gritó exasperada mientras la pantalla volvía a mostrar al mismo músico cubierto de fruta podrida. –¡Aquí voy otra vez, Linc!

No podía detenerse. Era como si todas su preocupaciones salieran entre más botones presionaba. Movió el instrumento de un lado a otro con violencia mientras presionaba los botones y jadeaba con ira. ¿Por qué las cosa tenían que ser de esta forma? Odiaba ser buscado por la policía, y más aún estar en la mira de Nega. ¿Cómo saber que no le apunta a Tabby con sus dedos en forma de pistola en estos momentos? ¿Cómo saber si los policías no habían decidido pegarse un tiro mutuamente? En cualquier momento podría escuchar gritos y flashes de cámaras que no dejaban de iluminar cuerpos desangrándose por un tiro en las pelotas.

-¡Ese es el espirito, Linc! –Tabby gritó mientras sacaba su lengua y comenzaba a mover su propia guitarra con violencia. –¡Dale tan duro como puedas y todavía más!

Pudo sentir algunas gotas de saliva mojando su mejilla mientras Tabby seguía agitando su cabeza y el instrumento. No les prestó mucha atención mientras la pantalla comenzaba a girar y las notas negras y amarillas parecían unirse por milímetros. Un error y el ritmo se perdería hasta que no fuera más que una derrota aplastante por parte de aquella máquina.

Para lo que le importaba.

Gruñó y lanzó un pequeño grito mientras las notas negras aumentaban, ahora había una nota negra por cada nota amarilla, sólo separadas por un centímetro. La pantalla comenzó a parpadear entre negro y amarillo y los giros aumentaron su velocidad mientras cambiaban de lado aleatoriamente. ¿Qué dificultad había escogido Tabby? Aquella máquina parecía enloquecer mientras las líneas coloridas comenzaban a desaparecer y volverse grises.

-Caramba… –Tabby dejó de tocar mientras comenzaba a ver la pantalla y como las notas amarillas seguían desapareciendo entre aquellas líneas incoloras. En su pantalla regresó el abucheo y las frutas podridas comenzaron a acumularse hasta llegar al Game Over. –¡Eso Lo- Mater! ¡No te contengas! ¡Métela hasta el fondo y sin parar! –¿Tabby era consciente de las implicaciones sexuales en sus palabras? Jerga punk, Lincoln no podía entenderla, y no quería hacerlo.

Las notas comenzaron a disminuir mientras los fanáticos volvían a hacerse presentes en la pantalla. Al menos tres chicas virtuales de la última fila se habían levantado la camisa y dejado al descubierto pechos de distintos tamaños, una incluso tenía un piercing en su pezón derecho. Las ovaciones del público real detrás de él aumentaron en cuanto esas chicas comenzaron a manosear sus pechos.

-Eso no me lo esperaba… –Tabby acercó su cabeza a la pantalla y miró a las chicas en la confusión. Lincoln podía compartir ese pensamiento, el juego estaba clasificado para menores de edad, no debería haber desnudos, o una escena lésbica entre dos de esas chicas. –¡Ja! ¡Éste juego está lleno de sorpresas! Ni siquiera Luna había llegado tan lejos.

¿No? Luna siempre se "metió hasta el fondo" en éste tipo de juegos. Ella era la mejor que conocía con la guitarra y no pudo igualarla aunque jugara en la dificultad más fácil de todas. Siempre terminaba en el rango noventa y ocho de cien, mientras que ella alcanzaba a los mejores diez jugadores.

Y siempre le compraba una soda cuando perdía.

Finalmente las notas se desvanecieron y la pantalla mostro a aquel músico que encarnaba en el escenario virtual extendiendo sus manos al cielo oscuro de la noche mientras un millar de fanáticos mantenían encendidas velas y varas luminiscentes. A sus pies había fajos de dinero, ramos de flores, llaves de autos y ropa interior femenina con extrañas manchas de humedad.

Lincoln jadeó mientras bajaba el instrumento.

-¡Así se hace, bro! –Tabby rodeó su cuello con sus brazos desde su espalda y pegó su mejilla contra la suya mientras las ovaciones de su grupo de curiosos aumentaban y los aplausos no dejaban de llegar de todas partes. Quizás las miradas no fueran por él, tal vez sólo veían todas las vueltas y notas de la máquina. –¡Nunca antes había visto nada igual! Luna dijo que tenías potencial para la música, pero esto ya está fuera de serie.

-Hay diferencia entre un instrumento de cuerda… y uno que tiene botones, Tabby. –Le sonrió mientras se soltaba de su abrazo y dejaba el instrumento en el espacio correspondiente de la máquina de juegos. –Apenas recuerdo el sonido de las notas de una guitarra real.

Tabby se rio un poco. –Sólo tienes que saber cuándo ser suave… y cuando duro. –Entrecerró los ojos mientras acariciaba la guitarra de falsa.

-Te estás emocionado de más, Tabby.

-No eres divertido. –Hizo un pequeño puchero detrás de él.

En la pantalla apareció un espacio en blanco y un grupo de letras dispersas. La máquina esperaba el nombre del ganador. ¿Por qué no? Tampoco es como si pudieran relacionarlo con un puntaje tan alto.

 **Linc.**

Suspiró mientras presionaba aceptar y dejaba que su nombre se uniera a la lista de los mejores diez.

-Felicidades número dos. –Tabby pasó su brazo detrás de sus hombros. –Luna nunca pudo superar el quinto puesto, y ahora se quedará estancada en el sexto. –Se rio un poco, aunque la risa parecía carente de humor. –Superada por el hermanito al que tanto lastimó.

A Lincoln le hubiera ofendido el que Tabby volviera a mencionar el pasado de no haber estado tan concentrado en el primer puesto. El puntaje era perfecto: un grupo de nueves que llegaban hacia el final de la pantalla y no dejaban espacio para ningún otro número.

-Sí, ese puntaje apareció un día hace un mes. –Tabby acercó más su rostro a la pantalla. –No se sabe mucho del jugador, sólo que apareció un día con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya le había dado una paliza a la máquina.

-…Ya veo. –Lincoln miró fijamente aquel nombre compuesto por cuatro simples letras, y sintió como sus uñas se clavaban profundamente en su carne mientras trataba de contener el grito dentro de su garganta.

 **NEGA.**

* * *

-Uff. Necesitaba esto. –Tabby colocó el vaso descartable con gaseosa y mucho hielo contra su frente. –Luna no mentía cuando dijo que era divertido salir contigo.

Lincoln no respondió al instante, su mente aún seguía concentrada en el nombre tras el puntaje más alto; con una capucha y bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, posiblemente tapando su boca. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Muy pocas, aunque Nega nunca le sonó como alguien que perdía su tiempo en los videojuegos, más como alguien que disfrutaba de jugar con otros.

-¿Mencionó algo más de mí? –Le dio un sorbo a su gaseosa y tuvo que aguantar la mueca de asco mientras la tragaba. ¿Había algo malo con él? Todo lo que comiera y bebiera ya no le sabía como antes.

Tabby hizo una pequeña mueca antes de responder. –Además de lo bien que los dos se llevaban, mencionó que eras divertido, agradable, alguien fácil de tratar, que tendías a preocuparte demasiado por ellas y que eras un gran hermano menor. –Suspiró. –Mencionó muchos de los planes que creaste para apoyarlas y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. No parecía cansarse de hablar de ti. –Tomó un gran sorbo de su gaseosa. –Y entonces lo tira todo a la basura por algo como la suerte.

-Tabby.

-Lo siento, es difícil pensar en ella sin toda esa mierda que pasan en las noticias y el internet. –Se relamió los labios mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante. –Realmente me sentí engañada. No como el incidente del baile, al menos tú intentaste hacernos felices a todas. ¿Luna? Ella actuó egoístamente. ¿Sabías que te dedicó algunas canciones? Y entonces te transforma en una ardilla sin el menor remordimiento.

-Tab. –Lo dijo con un poco más de fuerza.

Tabby respiró profundo y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de reclinarse contra la silla otra vez. –Disculpa de nuevo, es difícil recordar todos los buenos momentos cuando sabes que tú ídolo maltrató al hermanito que tanto amaba.

-Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado. –Lo más triste, es que realmente estaba acostumbrado. –¿Podemos volver a la parte donde Luna menciona lo buen hermano que era?

-…Bien. –Tabby apoyó sus botas blancas sobre la mesa y comenzó a tomar su gaseosa desde la pajilla. –Cada vez que tu nombre salía, Linc, ella no podía dejar de hablar de ti. A veces mencionaba algo sobre hacerte su futuro representante o trabajar para ella cuando fuera una estrella del rock. No parecía que quisiera separarse de ti.

-Interesante. –Lincoln levantó una ceja mientras pensaba en eso. ¿Luna lo veía de esa forma? Bueno, ella siempre fue muy atenta con él en el pasado, aunque no hasta el punto de ser inseparables. La mayoría de las veces la dejaba colgada por Lynn, o por Lola. –No puedo negar que tuvimos nuestros momentos. –Pensó en voz alta.

-La ayudaste en su concierto, de no ser por ti, quizás todo hubiera terminado en fracaso. –La voz de Tabby cada vez sonaba más irritada, pero también herida. –Dudo que llegue muy lejos con algo como esto detrás de ella, las noticias vuelan rápido Linc, especialmente por internet. Se formó toda una página sobre esto.

-Eso está de más, Tabby. –Lincoln levantó una mano mientras la chica sacaba un pequeño teléfono celular. –No necesito ver esa página, o todo lo referente al juicio de mis padres y lo que pueda pasar con mis hermanas. –Le sonrió. –Como mencionaste, no soy Lincoln, soy Linc Mater. Así que dejemos éste tema de lado.

Tabby guardó el celular mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y bajaba las botas de la mesa. –Otra vez lo siento Linc, ¿Qué tal si te lo compenso con una pequeña competencia de baile? Puedo enseñarte unos buenos pasos. –Levantó una ceja de arriba abajo.

-Suena bien. –Siempre y cuando cierto objeto incriminatorio no quedara al descubierto mientras se movía. ¿Por qué no lo tiró por la primera cloaca que vio? Hubiera sido fácil encontrar alguna envoltura dentro de un bote de basura, envolverla con ella y tirarla por el drenaje. Ahora era tarde. –Sólo por curiosidad… ¿El nombre de Nega aparece en otro juego?

-No que yo sepa, ¿Te sientes intimidado, Linc? No te culpo, jamás creí que alguien pudiera llegar a ese puntaje. El tipo tuvo que hacer un perfec en dificultar "Estrella de rock" para poder conseguirlo. La nuestra estaba en imitador de primera. –Terminó su gaseosa y la arrojó hacia un contenedor de basura cercano, chasqueó la lengua cuando el disparo falló.

-Y aún sigo viendo notas negras y amarillas… –Lincoln murmuró mientras terminaba la suya con unos tragos demasiado forzados y lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos. –Tal vez… me vendría bien moverme un poco. –Arrojó su vaso hacia el contenedor, y dio en el centro.

Tabby se rascó la barbilla un momento mientras veía el contenedor. –¿Te interesa algún juego de deportes, Linc?

-No. –Los odiaba profundamente, y comenzaba a sospechar que su demasiada ruda hermana deportista tenía algo que ver con eso. –¿Aún quieres bailar? Tengo un par de movimientos que te dejarían con la lengua afuera mientras ruegas piedad.

Tabby comenzó a reír sin control cuando terminó. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

-Por fin captas la onda, Linc. Vamos entonces, te enseñaré como mover correctamente las caderas. –Se rio alegremente mientras se levantaban.

-Yo te sigo. –Todavía no lo entendía, pero bueno, mientras ella se divirtiera y la policía lo dejara en paz. ¿Por qué no pasarla bien? Nega tampoco había hecho un movimiento hasta ahora, al menos ninguno que supiera.

* * *

 **NA: Aquí estoy otra vez, un tanto atareado con la vida, pero sigo adelante.**

 **¿Lincoln podrá entender la jerga punk de Tabby? ¿Sabrá moverse tan bien como sabe tocar una guitarra falsa? ¿La policía lo encontrará? ¿Aparecerá alguien que lo reconocerá? ¿Cristina sigue viva o Lily ya se la comió? ¿Ronnie Anne ya se estará dando una vuelta por el arcade? ¿Lisa estará bien? ¿Cómo les irá a las hermanas en su nuevo hogar temporal? ¿Y el cadáver en la morgue? ¿Y la investigación en casa de Grouse y los Loud? ¿Qué tanto sabrá la policía ahora? ¿Simón ya vio el video? Sólo unas pocas de las preguntas que se contestarán en los próximos capítulos de Llamadas, Lincoln resultó ser mejor músico de lo que él mismo sabía.**


	62. Chapter 62

.

.

.

 **Una oportunidad**

 **…**

Una semana. Sólo sería una semana, eso es lo que la policía había dicho. Pero al ver ese pequeño espacio, todas sintieron que sería un mes entero. Se suponía que era la habitación más grande del motel, pero todo lo que tenía eran tres camas, un sofá, un televisor pequeño, un cuarto de baño y un armario. Todas tendrían que convivir juntas en ese espacio mientras la policía continua su investigación.

Albert había mencionado que no le incomodaba dormir en el sofá mientras durara su estadía, y entonces había salido a comprar algo de comer mientras ellas se "ponían cómodas", era imposible estar cómodas en ese tipo de situación. Tendrían que compartir las tres camas entre las cinco, aunque esa parte no fue muy difícil de decidir; todas compartirían cama con su compañera de cuarto, menos Lynn, ella tendría una cama para ella sola.

Leni parecía confundida mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor una y otra vez. Hace rato había mencionado no poder encontrar su canal de modas favorito, y Lori no estaba de humor para explicarle que estaba fuera del límite de canales que ese televisor podría transmitir, por lo que la había dejado cambiando de canal durante dos horas seguidas.

-Éste motel apesta. –Luna dijo en voz alta mientras miraba al techo acostada de espaldas en la cama. –La cama es dura, el espacio pequeño, el ambiente frío… –Miró hacia adelante, Lynn ya se había acostado bajo las cobijas en la cama más alejada. –Y la compañía desagradable. –Le gritó sin contenerse.

Lynn no contestó, sólo se acomodó más bajo las cobijas mientras se mordía el labio inferior reprimiendo su furia.

-Anímate Luna, será sólo una semana. –Luan abrió su maleta y sacó a su viejo compañero Sr. Coconuts. –Será un tiempo de calidad entre muñecas. Ja. ¿Entiendes? –Se rió mientras movía la boca de su confiable muñeco.

Luna regresó su mirada al techo con pena. Casi podía contar el número de telarañas que había en las esquinas de aquella habitación de motel. Luan suspiró mientras volvía a guardar a su pequeño amigo de madera. Como Luna mencionó antes, las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor para todas.

Y toda la culpa era de ellas mismas.

Ellas fueron parte del abuso. Cualquiera de ellas pudo hacer algo para detenerlo, pero ninguna se preocupó tanto por nada que fuera su propia suerte. Luan no entendía como nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba mal. Lincoln podía actuar como siempre, pero al ver los videos de esos días… comenzó a notar que se había vuelto más retraído, casi no hablaba y… y estaba durmiendo en el piso. No había nada en su cuarto que no fueran puras cajas con su ropa y lo poco que le dejaron.

Lincoln siempre hizo lo imposible por ellas, ¿Pero qué habían hecho ellas por él que no fuera marginarlo de la familia por una superstición estúpida? Encerrarlo en un traje ridículo con "poderes" de invertir su mala suerte, y usarlo como un simple objeto. Luna le había mencionado muchas veces eso por las noches mientras no dejaba de maldecir. Algunos de sus insultos iban dirigidos hacia ellas misma, e incluso sus padres.

Lori se sentó junto a Leni y le quitó el control remoto de las manos, al menos quería ver si alguno de estos canales podía contener algo que la mantuviera ocupada por unas horas. Nunca creyó que su primera noche de motel fuera resultado de un allanamiento y homicidio. Suspiró profundamente al recordar eso, el cuerpo de su vecino le traería pesadillas una vez pudiera dormir. Estaba segura de que sería lo mismo para todas. A Leni le habían dado algunas pastillas en el hospital y la chica trataba de convencerse a si misma de que había sido una terrible pesadilla, y que el señor Grouse continuaría quejándose cuando regresaran.

Al menos ahora tenía algo más en que pensar que en su rompimiento con Bobby. Tenía que admitir que el chico la había aguantado por más tiempo de lo que posiblemente se merecía, quizás fue más por la responsabilidad de haberle quitado la virginidad que por cariño, pero le fue de gran apoyo. Pero ambos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo.

Y el tiempo fue una noche antes del asesinato de Grouse.

Sacó su celular esperando encontrar algún mensaje de su ex, pero por ahora no había nada. Habían acordado mantenerse en contacto, pero no sería tan seguido como antes. Tampoco había recibido noticias de Carol. Lori tenía que admitir que jamás creyó que aceptaría la lastima de quien consideraba su peor enemiga, pero ahí estaba, dependiendo de una chica que siempre trató de quitarle a su novio para encontrar a su hermano pequeño.

Si tan sólo pudiera hablar una vez más con Lincoln.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Perdón por interesarme más en mi celular que en ayudarte mientras eras apaleado y traumatizado por tú propia hermana? ¿Disculpa por haberte dejado encerrado dentro de un traje tonto aun cuando sabía que eso de la suerte no era más que una tontería? Y ¿Lamento mucho que vendieran tus cosas y te dejaran en el patio como un perro? Le sonaba a uno de los chistes malos de Luan.

¿Qué pasó con ellos?

* * *

-Tranquilas, ya verán que la semana pasará volando. –Trató de sonar positivo mientras dejaba unas cajas de comida china sobre una pequeña mesa en medio del cuarto. –¿Por qué no tratan de comer algo?

-No tengo hambre pops, y dudo que la tenga en un tiempo. –Luna se llevó los brazos al estómago mientras recordaba el pequeño agujero en la cabeza de su vecino. Ella había sido una de las primeras en verlo… y aquella imagen la acompañará mientras viva.

-Yo igual. –Luan la acompañaba en ese pensamiento, ni siquiera podía formar un solo chiste mientras recordaba los ojos vacíos del Sr. Grouse tirado en la cocina. Aquellos ojos le recordaron un poco a los del Sr. Coconuts, por lo que lo volvió a guardar dentro de la maleta y la puso bajo la cama.

Comprensible, Albert había visto cuerpos en el pasado, pero uno nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a verlos. Y Grouse, realmente le había caído bien ese viejo quejumbroso. Le había explicado un poco mejor todo lo que había pasado desde su punto de vista, y había demostrado arrepentimiento por no hacer nada cuando tuvo oportunidad. Parecía tener en alta estima a su nieto.

-Sólo traten de comer algo más tarde, no será saludable que pasen hambre. –Se sentó en el sofá y tomó el control remoto.

-¿Supiste algo más de Lisa? –Lori se sentó junto a él y esperó a que pusiera algún programa de Tv que le interesara antes de preguntarlo. –¿Ella estará bien?

Albert esperó un poco antes de contestar. –Sufrió de hipotermia severa. –Murmuró. –Llamé al hospital antes de volver. Parece que aún está inconsciente, pero ya está fuera de peligro, Lori.

Lori suspiró con alivio. No era tan cercana a Lisa, quizás ninguna de ellas lo era, pero seguía siendo su hermana menor y estaba preocupada por ella. –Tenía miedo de que pudiéramos… perderla.

-¿Lisa se perdió? Oh, no. –Leni gritó detrás de ellos. –Tenemos que ir a buscarla inmediatamente. ¿Dónde estará? –Pensó por un momento. –Oh, la llamaré y le preguntaré donde se perdió.

-No, Leni. –Lori se levantó y apartó el celular de su mano. –Lisa todavía está en el hospital.

-¿Se perdió en el hospital? No debería perderse ahora, se veía muy mal cuando la vi antes. –Estaba temblando mucho y apenas tenía colores en su rostro, sin mencionar las partículas de hielo que estaban pegadas a su cuerpo.

-No sé perdió, Leni. Ella… Ella está recibiendo la ayuda que necesitas. Así que no te preocupes tanto. –Trató de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo. –Lisa estará bien. Entonces podremos ir todos a verla.

-¿Todos? –El rostro de Leni se iluminó. –¿Cómo toda la familia? ¿También nuestras hermanitas? –Sujetó a Lori de los hombros. –¡¿Linky y Lily también?! Eso es fantástico. Podremos cuidar todos juntos de Lisa, ¿Crees que le dé a Linky esas pistolas de sopa de pollo? Podríamos ayudar a todos los enfermos con eso, ¡Como una familia otra vez! ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Los hombros de Lori temblaron. Aunque Lincoln se enterara del estado de Lisa, no podría ir a verla… al menos no mientras ellas estuvieran cerca. Miró hacia la dirección de Lynn en ese momento, ella seguía acostada bajo las cobijas, pero parecía haberse inclinado un poco hacia su lado mientras Leni hablaba. De no ser por ese ataque…

-No, Leni. –Trató de explicarle de nuevo. –Lincoln y Lily… no podrán venir con nosotras. –Se pasó la mano por el brazo. –Pero estoy segura de que nuestras demás hermanas estarán ahí la próxima vez.

-¿Linky y Lily no vendrán? –Leni perdió todo su estado de ánimo mientras soltaba a Lori y retrocedía hacia la cama del medio. –Lo sabía… Todavía está enojado con nosotras por hacerlo usar ese tonto traje, ¿Verdad? Sabía que algo tan fuera de moda no podría gustarle, quizás debí intentar remodelarlo o hacerle otro mejor. –También podría haberse olvidado todo ese asunto de la mala suerte, ¿Pero cómo podría saber que era algo malo? Todo lo que sabía es que Lincoln había empezado a utilizar un traje que daba poderes de la suerte. ¿A quién no le gusta la suerte? Pero parece que eso causó que sus padres hicieran algo malo y ahora estaban en problemas. –Debí destruir ese traje con mis tijeras cuando tuve oportunidad.

-Nunca debió llevarlo desde el principio, ni debimos sacarlo al patio como si fuera un simple perro. –Luna se removió en la cama antes de mirar hacia la pared. –No, incluso a los perros los dejan entrar a casa de vez en cuando, nosotras estuvimos dispuestas a dejarlo ahí cuanto hiciera falta.

-Chicas, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. –Albert trató de mantener el orden, siempre que comenzaban a hablar sobre lo que pasó, tendían a perder el control y comenzar a discutir entre ellas. –No podemos cambiar lo que pasó… pero quizás puedan arreglarlo.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Luna se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a Albert a los ojos. –¡¿Cómo arreglar esto?! Nos quitaron a dos de nuestros hermanitos y nuestros padres terminarán en la cárcel. ¿Cómo podemos arreglar eso, pops? Lo hemos perdido todo.

Desde la denuncia y después de todos los videos que comenzaron a salir, la reputación de cada una se había perdido y sus sueños parecían estar muy lejos de cumplirse en este punto.

-Todavía pueden hacer un trato. –Albert se reclinó en la silla. No le gustaba tocar un tema en el que su hija estaba involucrada, pero tampoco podía evadirlo. –Contraté a un buen abogado para ambos. Si logran un trato, podrían darles de uno a tres años. Tal vez menos cuando vean que tienen una gran familia que mantener. –Lo pensó mejor. –A lo sumo, Rita regresará con un brazalete en el tobillo.

-Eso no suena nada bien, pops. –Luna masculló.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos. –Cambió de canal hacia las noticias locales. –Pero descuiden, no planeo abandonarlas. Me quedaré con ustedes hasta que todo esto termine, y las cuidaré tanto tiempo como haga falta una vez finalice el juicio. No creo que pueda ocuparme de todas, pero estoy seguro de que Ruth puede ocuparse de algunas de las pequeñas hasta que sus padres salgan.

-¿Y Lincoln y Lily? –Luan se atrevió a preguntar. Una vez que todo esto terminara… ¿Qué sería de ellos?

Albert tembló un poco, esa era una cuestión diferente. –La situación de Lincoln y Lily es… más complicada.

-¿Qué tanto? –Luan no parecía estar de humor para chistes mientras se acercaba con los brazos cruzados. –Casi no sabemos nada de ellos. Entiendo que no crean seguro que nos acerquemos a Lincoln, pero tenemos derecho a saber que ha sido de ellos. –Su cara se volvió triste en un momento. –Por favor, abuelo. ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

Albert sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que tocar ese tema, pero no esperaba que las cosas fueran así. Mucho menos en una situación tan delicada y peligrosa en la que se encontraban todos.

-…Papá y mamá perdieron la custodia de Lincoln. –Lori murmuró mientras subía las piernas al sofá y las abrazaba.

Albert desvió la vista hacia ella con sorpresa. –¿Lo sabías? –En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, pudo sentir como el miedo comenzaba a recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Se dio la vuelta y miró a las chicas de tras de él.

Luna se había levantado de la cama y su boca estaba tan abierta como la de Luan en ese momento. Lynn se había sentado en la cama y lo veía fijamente con los ojos enormemente abiertos, Leni no parecía entender nada, pero parecía saber que se trataba de algo malo.

-La policía me lo dijo mientras me interrogaban. –Lori murmuró con la cara aun enterrada entre sus piernas. –No querían que Lincoln continuara bajo la custodia de… padres así. –Se relamió los labios mientras exhalaba un poco de aliento, las palabras eran difíciles de decir. –No sé cómo es con Lily, pero… legalmente, Lincoln ya no es un Loud.

La única fuente de sonido en la habitación terminó siendo el viejo televisor aún dando las noticias. Ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a decir nada mientras el locutor del programa de noticias comenzaba a hablar.

- _Noticia de último momento, todo parece indicar que ésta tarde dos oficiales de policía murieron en el parque nacional de Royal Woods. Dada la información que hemos podido reunir todo parece indicar un asesinato suicidio._ –Aquel hombre se llevó una mano a la oreja y continuó hablando. – _Según parece, una de las oficiales habría disparado a quemarropa a su propia compañera y luego se habría suicidado en pleno parque._ –Miró directamente a la cámara con una cara que parecía practicar delante del espejo cada mañana. – _Vamos contigo Susi._

-Perfecto. –Luna levantó los brazos y los dejó caer a los lados antes de tirarse contra la cama. –¿Qué más nos puede ocurrir, Luan? ¡Ya no tenemos un hermanito! ¡Perdimos a Lincoln, mierda!

-Luna.

-¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! ¡Puto mundo! ¡La puta maltratadora infantil que me parió y no pudo dejar de engendrar hijos a cada segundo! –Luna gritó totalmente histérica mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Comenzó a rascar furiosamente su cabeza y a moverse de un lado a otro en la cama. –¡Maldición! ¡¿Esto es lo último que puede pasarnos o tendremos más sorpresa?! ¡Nos cagaras algo más fuerte Dios! –Le gritó al techo.

-L-Luna, por favor cálmate. –Luan trató de sujetarla, pero de sus ojos también comenzaban a salir lágrimas y sus movimientos eran temblorosos. –E-esto no puede ser… ¡Mentira! Los policías solo trataban de intimidarte, ¿Verdad, Lori? Tiene que ser eso. Quizás sólo trataban de sacarle información. ¿Verdad pops? –Le sonrió a Albert esperando una respuesta.

Albert desvió la vista con un suspiro sin contestar nada. Luan pudo escuchar sus esperanzas romperse a pedazos mientras su sonrisa se perdía.

Lori presionó más fuerte su cabeza entre sus piernas. No debió haber dado la noticia tan de repente, seguramente Albert estaba esperando un momento para hacerlo, y ella lo había echado todo a perder.

-¡¿Estás feliz, Lynn?! –Luna le gritó con los ojos rojos por el llanto. –¡¿Ya estás jodidamente feliz?! Tienes tú brillante trofeo, ¡Todo lo que costó fue un hermano! ¡Un precio justo! ¿No? –Luna parecía a punto de lanzarse contra su hermana en ese momento, pero finalmente se relajó y se dejó caer sobre la cama en llantos.

-Lo siento. –Lori se disculpó mientras separaba la cabeza de sus piernas. –Lo siento, pop-pop. Debí cerrar la boca.

Albert colocó una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla.

-¿Perdimos a Linky? –Leni miró entre Luna y Lori, las dos parecían muy abatidas. –¿Es por eso que están tan alteradas? ¿Linky desapareció? ¿No podemos llamarlo por teléfono? ¿O llamar a la policía? –Tragó saliva sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ella no era la persona ideal para este tipo de situaciones. –Podemos reunirnos todas juntas y buscarlo, ¿No? Estoy segura de que debe estar en la tienda de comics, o en el centro comercial.

Nadie se dignó a contestarle mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus propios ojos. Algo muy malo acababa de pasar, y ella aún no podía entender que tan malo era realmente.

Lynn sólo se quedó con la vista fija en Luna después de aquel arrebato por parte de su hermana mayor. Las palabras de Lori y Luna aún la golpeaban internamente mientras trataba de entenderlas. Las palabras estaban ahí, pero ella no podía comprenderlas totalmente.

¿Perdieron la custodia? ¿Lincoln ya no es un Loud? ¿Lincoln ya no es su hermano? ¿Lo perdieron? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Por un trofeo?

Presionó las cobijas fuertemente mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar, y antes de poder decir nada se cubrió con ellas y se hizo una bola bajo las cobijas. Podía verse su cuerpo tembloroso debajo de ellas, como un pequeño animal asustado de todo lo que aguardaba fuera de su madriguera.

El celular de Lori comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

No era el momento más adecuado, pero no pudo evitar revisarlo. Se reprendió a si misma mientras lo hacía, tenía que dejar de ver a ese pedazo de plástico y circuitos como algo más importante que su familia.

-¿Carol? –No pudo evitar leer en voz alta el nombre en la pantalla. –Disculpen. –Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño.

Luna la miró con ira mientras se marchaba. Nuevamente parecía poner su estúpido teléfono sobre cualquiera de ellas.

* * *

-Éste no es el momento perfecto para una llamada, Carol. –Lori bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó. El baño no era muy grande, a parte de una regadera y un lavabo no había nada más, y se sentía un viento frío que parecía entrar de una grieta en la pared. Iba a ser muy incómodo bañarse ahí durante una semana. –Estamos en medio de una discusión familiar.

- _Lamento oír eso, Lori. Pero… ¿Recuerdas que me pediste el favor de estar atenta si veía al pequeño Linc?_

Lori abrió enormemente los ojos y se paró del retrete con fuerza mientras sus manos temblaban. Carol había resultado ser más comprensiva que la mayoría de sus compañeros, e incluso la había escuchado, es por eso que le había pedido como favor buscar a Lincoln. Creyó que terminaría pidiéndole algo a cambio, pero Carol Pingrey pareció sentir suficiente lástima para aceptar de inmediato.

-No me digas… –Podía sentir su corazón temblando.

- _Yo… no podría estar muy segura._ –Habló con algo de dudas. – _¿De casualidad nuestro pequeño Loud estaba… oculto en el armario? Ya sabes._

-¿Qué? –Lori no entendió muy bien eso. ¿Lincoln oculto en un armario? –¿De qué hablas, Carol?

- _Aunque está con una chica… Y desde aquí se ven muy cercanos._ –Murmuró sin contestarle. – _…Y su cabello es negro con mechones purpuras._

-¡Carol! –Lori le gritó mientras presionaba el celular, comenzaba a cansarse de todo esto.

- _…Lo siento, es sólo… Mira, estaba pasando por el arcade cuando recordé que te prometí tratar de buscar al pequeño Loud y… bueno, parece que la policía buscaba a alguien similar aquí._ –Parecía dudosa de como continuar, y Lori no terminaba de entender. – _Mira, te mandaré una foto, ¿Está bien? No quiero cometer un error por alguien parecido._

A Lori le gustaría que su compañera fuera un poco más clara con lo que trataba de decirle. Parecía estar mesclando muchas cosas mientras hablaba. ¿Estaba en el arcade? Sí, a Lincoln le gustaba el lugar, pero no creyó que se acercaría tanto a un lugar cerca de casa. Tal vez tuviera miedo de encontrarlas… y no podía culparlo por eso, ella también tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si lo veía otra vez.

Un archivo de imagen no tardó en llegar a su celular y Lori no dudó en abrirlo.

La boca y ojos de Lori se abrieron hasta rivalizar en tamaño.

Lo que la foto mostraba era a un chico con cabello negro y líneas moradas vestido con lo que parecía ser una mini camisa a rayas y una chaqueta color berenjena abierta. Ahora entendía un poco mejor las dudas de Carol sobre la sexualidad de aquel chico. Pero sin importar como se viera, Lori reconocería esas pecas donde fuera. Lori había visto esas pecas durante toda su vida e incluso las limpiaba cada vez que le daba de comer helado.

-Lincoln…

Y si las pecas no eran suficiente prueba, reconoció al instante a la chica con la que estaba. Había visto a esa chica más de una vez junto a Luna, y si no recuerda mal, aquella chica mandó al diablo a su hermana cuando se enteró del abuso. Y ahora parecía estar junto a Lincoln… Más correctamente, se estaba sujetando de sus hombros mientras estaba toda sudorosa y enrojecida. Lincoln parecía llevarla mientras la dejaba apoyarse en su cuerpo, él no se veía mucho mejor… Pero estaba sonriendo.

Lincoln estaba sonriendo… y sin embargo, Lori no lo sentía como una sonrisa. Había visto sonreír a Lincoln muchas veces, antes de que una ridícula máscara de ardilla le arrebatara aquella parte de si mismo. Y sin embargo, la sonrisa que veía en aquella foto era diferente, no podía reconocerla como la sonrisa de su hermanito.

¿Era realmente Lincoln? También podría estar cometiendo un error.

No. Demasiada coincidencia. No creyó que Tabby conociera a un doble exacto de Lincoln, se lo hubiera mencionado a Luna.

Luna.

Ella tenía que ver esto.

- _¿Hola? ¿Lori? ¿Sigues ahí?_ –La voz de Caron se escuchó desde el otro lado de su celular. – _Voy a tratar de acercarme, ¿Está bien? Al menos te daré tiempo si quieres venir._

¿Ir hacía allí? Lori sintió una gran cantidad de mariposas que no dejaban de revolotear dentro de su estómago. Miró nuevamente la foto, ¿Era realmente Lincoln? Sí, lo era. Lori tenía que admitirlo y dejar de estar asustada. ¿Carol quería que lo viera? No podría. Después de todo lo que le hizo pasar… ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla? ¿La abrazaría? ¿Se disculparía con ella por todos los problemas? ¿Querría saber cómo están? No es por ofender a Lincoln, pero a veces actuaba como un perro; sin importar cuanto los golpees, tarde o temprano regresan con el rabo entre las piernas. Y no creyó que su corazón pudiera aguantar eso.

Lincoln no tenía la culpa de nada, pero quizás se culpara por todo lo sucedido. Dios, incluso pudo haber creado uno o dos planes locos para reunirlas a todas y salvar a sus padres de la cárcel. No quería ser ella la que destruyera su burbuja de sueños.

-Yo… No sé qué hacer, Carol. –Volvió a sentarse.

- _Creo que debes verlo, Lori._ –Carol le habló con mucha seriedad desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No es tan fácil…

- _¿Y si ésta fuera la última vez que lo vieras, Lori?_ –Lori se separó un poco del celular cuando Carol dijo aquello. – _Puedo ser rubia, pero no soy tonta. Con todos los videos de la internet y lo que la policía debe tener, no van a necesitar el testimonio de Lincoln, y aún con lo poco que lo conozco puedo decir que Linc no lo hubiera dado de todas formas. Lori, lo que trato de decir, es que ésta podría ser la última vez que veas a tú hermano pequeño._ –Comenzó a hablarle con más fuerza. – _¿Vas a desperdiciar la oportunidad por mariposas y una orden de restricción? ¿Crees que Lincoln no querría verlas? Mira, Lori. Ahora mismo voy con él, y te estaré esperando._

-No, espera. Car-

Carol cortó en ese momento.

Lori se sintió confundida y sin tener idea de que hacer. ¿Carol realmente había encontrado a Lincoln? Sí, lo era. Eso ya quedó claro.

¿Verlo? Lori había querido verlo desde el incidente en la estación de policía donde lo dejó ser golpeado por Lynn en un arranque de rabia. No se había dado cuenta de su error hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, y el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella misma había vuelto a ver el video donde se alejaba con su celular mientras Lynn… Mientras le decía aquellas cosas a Lincoln. Todavía no podía creer lo que Lynn había dicho… Nunca creyó que Lynn pudiera ser capaz de decir algo así.

Sabía la facilidad que Lincoln tenía para perdonar, pero no estaba seguro si eso aplicaría a Lynn. Por otro lado, siempre fueron muy unidos por lo que quizás lo haga. No debería, existen cosas que simplemente no pueden perdonarse, y Lincoln tendría que dejar de ser tan sumiso.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por volver a encontrarse con su hermanito.

Miró nuevamente la foto. Aquella chica sonriente era la ex amiga de Luna… Quizás no tendría que hacer esto sola, y le vendría bien un poco de apoyo en esta situación.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Carol está viva? ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Podrá Lori llegar al arcade y volver a ver a Lincoln? ¿El arcade arderrá en llamas? ¿La policía llegará hasta Lincoln antes que nadie? ¿Los oficiales se pegaran un tiro en las pelotas? ¿Lincoln habrá ganado la competencia de baile? ¿Qué pasará con Tabby? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de Llamadas, es hora de ir por Lincoln.**


	63. Chapter 63

.

.

.

 **Error de cámara**

 **…**

Luan suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de configurar adecuadamente el ordenador de su hermana. Luan no tenía nada más que pura música llenando su disco duro, y todo mesclado con videos y canciones propias. Luna le había dado total acceso a su laptop por lo que pensó en configurarla y mejorar un poco el software, principalmente porque algunos formatos de sus videos no eran compatibles con el sistema de Luna.

El motel carecía de una red libre, por lo que tuvo que utilizar su propio celular para descargar los archivos y pasarlos a la laptop. Después de algunos errores y alertas de virus, aquella laptop decorada con un cráneo parecía por fin ser una maquina decente. Lo malo es que seguía siendo igual de lenta. Luna tendría que cuidarse mejor de los virus, Luan no quería ni imaginarse cuantos encontraría si se pusiera a buscar más detalladamente y sintió un poco de miedo por sus archivos.

Metió la mano dentro de su compañero de madera y despegó un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento. Luan sabía que a algunos de sus hermanos podría incomodarles mucho tener algunos de sus secretos gravados, aun cuando ella hubiera prometido no publicar nada sin permiso todavía había quienes se sentían ofendidos por tener una cámara en sus cuartos todo el tiempo.

Todavía tenía dudas de si debería arriesgar su respaldo con los virus de la computadora de su hermana… pero tenía que arriesgarse. No podría seguir adelante si no lo hacía. Se puso los audífonos antes de mirar alrededor: Albert estaba mirando televisión mientras abrazaba a Leni, quién aún parecía estar llorando por la noticia de Lincoln. Lynn seguía bajo las cobijas, no se había movido ni un centímetro no había comenzado a roncar, por lo que seguramente estaba despierta. Y Luna, ella se había ido con Lori. La comediante no entendió muy bien que había pasado, pero Lori la había llamado al baño. Al principio se había negado gritándole como todavía se preocupaba más por su celular, pero finalmente había terminado aceptando diciéndole que era algo relacionado con su amiga Tabby.

Después de eso las dos se habían ido. Luan quiso preguntarles que había pasado, pero Luna no se molestó en contestarle mientras tomaba un abrigo del montón de ropa y salía por la puerta. Lori mencionó algo de una reunión con Tabby, y no dijo nada más. Las dos se fueron en la Van familiar diciendo que quizás tardaran un poco.

Luan intentó mandarle un mensaje pero nunca respondió. Por lo que había decidido utilizar su laptop mientras no estuviera y relajarse un poco con videos del pasado… Videos que la hacían sentirse horrible.

La mayoría de los videos era de Lincoln siendo humillado y maltratado por ella misma y sus bromas. ¿Sus bromas siempre fueron tan crueles con su hermano menor? Había algunos que mostraban a sus hermanas como víctimas de sus bromas, pero la mayoría y las peores eran para Lincoln. Entre más veía esos videos más terrible se sentía, pero no podía detenerse, no tenía nada más de él.

Respiró de forma pesada mientras cerraba el video y se dirigía hacia los más actuales, aquellos donde Lincoln usaba un traje de ardilla. Se había sentido enferma de sólo ver uno donde Lincoln caminaba por la casa con ese ridículo traje, y los demás la hicieron gritar contra la almohada una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?

Era su hermano menor, él único en una familia compuesta mayormente por chicas. Un hermanito que siempre estuvo ahí para cada una de ellas, ¿Y cómo se lo pagan? Lo obligan a dormir en el piso y lo usan como un amuleto.

El video de ahora mostraba a Lincoln durmiendo en su habitación vacía mientras usaba ese traje como saco de dormir, tampoco podría quitárselo, parece que su padre había olvidado quitarle el candado. Lincoln podía quitarse el traje por la noche si tenía que ir al baño, pero tenía que asegurarse de utilizar mucho desinfectante por donde pasara… Como si fuera una plaga. Luan no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de odio hacia sus padres al recordar eso. Trataron a Lincoln como si su presencia fuera del traje sólo trajera enfermedades. ¿Qué clase de padres hacían eso? Una parte de ella sentía que sus padres estaban exactamente en donde deberían estar. Pero otra no podía evitar extrañarlos, era la parte que aún recordaba todos los buenos momentos antes de que el incidente de la mala suerte empezara.

Ahora todo le parecía tan estúpido. Todo este escándalo por mala suerte.

Debería haber borrado esos videos también. Luan había borrado todos los videos de ardilla de su otra portátil, no podía verlos sin sentirse un monstruo. Y debía hacer lo mismo con el disco de respaldo.

Bajó la pantalla un momento y regresó su vista al cuarto. No creyó que pudiera dormir bien en ese lugar, extrañaba demasiado su casa… a su familia. Ahora mismos tendría que estar escribiendo chistes, o jugando bromas, quizás subiendo videos… pero en lugar de eso estaba compartiendo un cuarto con sus hermanas y su abuelo materno.

Desvió su vista hacia la cama de Lynn, y la descubrió con la cabeza fuera mirando en su dirección. Lynn volvió a ocultarse bajo las cobijas en cuanto la vio y se dio la vuelta. Luan no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que todo el asunto de la estación de policía inició, y volver a ver ese video por la red sólo fortaleció su determinación de no volver a hablarle. Hasta ahora no había podido creer que podría llegar a sentir algún tipo de odio por un miembro de su familia, pero…

Se dio la vuelta y trató de no pensar mucho en eso. La familia ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregar otro más, por lo que era mejor ignorarla desde ahora.

-¿Eh? –Estaba a punto de borrar los videos cuando notó algo importante: Lincoln ya no estaba. No pudo ver a su hermano alvino en ninguna parte de su cuarto, sería imposible que se ocultara en un lugar donde sólo hay cajas repletas de ropa, por lo que tendría que haber salido. Lo que no podía entender es como se había quitado el traje.

El traje de ardilla de la suerte estaba tirado en medio del cuarto como si fuera cualquier cosa. Luan estaba segura de haber visto el candado cerrado mientras Lincoln dormía. Para Lincoln sería imposible quitárselo sin dañar el traje, especialmente con los guantes de ardilla.

Retrocedió el video para ver que se había perdido. Lo que encontró fue desconcertante; Lincoln usando el traje de ardilla. Eso en sí no tendría que ser desconcertante, pero lo que sí lo era es que el video tenía interferencia mientras pasaba de una escena a la otra.

Volvió a reproducirlo unos segundos antes de que Lincoln desapareciera y… ahí estaba. La pantalla se llenaba de líneas de interferencia y entonces Lincoln desaparecía. ¿Cómo se había quitado el traje tan rápido? Aquella interferencia no debía durar más de unos segundos. Volvió a repetirlo, pero esta vez quería estudiar aquellas líneas blancas y negras que cubrían todo la pantalla… eso no era normal.

Aquellas líneas hacían un sonido desagradable mientras se movían de arriba abajo antes de desvanecerse y dejar al descubierto una habitación vacía.

-Posiblemente un error. –Masculló mientras cerraba el video. Tampoco iba a hacer escándalo por un simple error, al menos Lincoln parecía poder quitarse el traje cuando quisiera.

Buscó un video del pasillo con esa misma fecha y hora, realmente le gustaría ver a su hermano sin el traje para variar. La última vez no pudo hacer nada más que llorar y ver cómo era apaleado sin una verdadera razón.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo y lo reprodujo sin muchos ánimos. Odiaba todo lo referente a aquella fecha.

Encontró más interferencia que duró unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que la pantalla regresara a la normalidad y viera un pasillo vacío. Ladeó la cabeza sin entender que había estado mal con sus cámaras en ese momento y comenzó a buscar a Lincoln en los demás videos de aquella fecha. Todo lo que encontró fue más interferencia en la cámara de la entrada y finalmente el pasillo otra vez. Entonces Lincoln había aparecido con una última interferencia totalmente vestido con su traje de ardilla y en la misma posición que había estado antes de desaparecer.

-Raro.

* * *

Lori miró su celular y la entrada al arcade. Ya había oscurecido cuando llegaron, y un mensaje de Carol le indicaba que Lincoln aún estaba adentro junto con aquella chica punk. No había dejado de sentirse nerviosa mientras conducía la Van, y ahora sus piernas se sentían sumamente pesadas. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Había pasado tiempo, y… ¿Y qué garantizaba que Lincoln las recibiría con una sonrisa? Lori creía firmemente que Lincoln no deseaba nada más que reunir a la familia, así era él… Siempre dispuesto a perdonar y olvidar.

El mejor hermano que pudieron tener.

Un hermano mejor del que se merecía.

-Ug. No me siento muy bien. –Se masajeó el estómago con fuerza, hizo bien al no comer esa comida china. Podía sentir como algo le daba patadas desde el interior con mucha fuerza. –Tengo que llamar a Carol- ¡Luna!

Su hermana menor no esperó a salir corriendo y entrar por las puertas. Lori maldijo mientras guardaba el celular y corría tras ella.

-Por favor, Luna. Ya hablamos de esto en la Van, no puedes correr directamente hacia él. –Lori la sujetó de la muñeca y la detuvo. –No sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar, y tú misma me dijiste que tuviste una pelea con Tabby, por lo que-

-¡¿Qué?! –Luna se desprendió de su agarre con violencia. –Nuestro hermanito está ahí adentro, Lori. Tenemos que verlo ahora.

-Sé cómo te sientes, Luna. Pero tenemos que mantener la calma. –La tomó por los hombros. –¿Y si Lincoln te ve corriendo hacia él y se asusta? Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, y él era cercano a Lynn. ¿Cómo crees que reaccione si te ve corriendo hacia él de esa forma?

-¡Yo nunca-

-Lo sé. –Ella tampoco sería capaz de hacerle algo parecido a Lincoln, pero Lincoln pudo haber pensado lo mismo sobre Lynn, y terminó con una orden de restricción y la partida de Lily. –Llamaré a Carol, y le pediré su opinión. Pero diga lo que diga, tenemos que acercarnos con cuidado, ¿Entiendes?

Luna se sujetó el brazo con dudas. Ella realmente quería disculparse con Lincoln, no sólo por no haberlo ayudado cuando Lynn explotó, pero por todo lo que debió haberlo hecho sufrir. Desde que nació, siempre se sintió muy apegada a Lincoln, hasta el punto de poner celosa a Luan por el tiempo que pasaba cargando al pequeño bebé. Había llegado a pensar que incluso estarían juntos en el futuro, quizás Lincoln fuera su manager, su asistente, o su organizador de eventos. Pero ahora… ahora la ley se los quitó… y ni siquiera podía culparlos de ser injustos o desalmados. Era todo lo contrario, la policía había salvado a Lincoln de una verdadera situación de maltrato infantil.

Algo en lo que ella había participado. ¿No se suponía que era la más cercana a su hermanito? Al menos así lo había pensado ella, ¿Cómo no vio que dormía en el piso? ¿O que ese ridículo traje tenía un candado? Lincoln había sido burlado y maltratado en sus conciertos y ella… ella sólo se preocupaba por las cuerdas de su guitarra… Por alguna razón… cada vez que veía como algunos chicos señalaban a Lincoln o le arrojaban soda encima, lo veía como si… como si se estuviera divirtiendo. Era como en esos conciertos donde tus compañeros y amigos te arrojan cosas encima mientras te ríes y diviertes, pero esa banda de idiotas no eran amigos de Lincoln, ni siquiera lo conocían. Sólo eran un grupo de adolescentes precoces repletos hormonas, acné y olor a nachos. El fantástico público por el que sacrificó a su querido hermanito.

-Tengo que verlo, Lori. Yo… Le hice mucho daño.

-Todas lo hicimos, Luna. Yo sabía que estaba mal, pero en lugar de hacer algo sólo me quedé viendo y dejé que todo pasara. –Siempre se repitió que era algo pasajero y dejó que todo llegara hasta este punto. –Una buena hermana se habría dado cuenta de que estaba pasado, y hubiera hecho algo. Podría haber organizado una reunión de hermanas, entonces mencionar como estaba viviendo Lincoln y… y al infierno con la votación, tendría que haber destruido ese candado y quemado ese traje estúpido. Hasta le hubiera dado mi cama.

-Pero tú no eres tan cercana a él… –Luna hizo una mueca después de dejar salir esas palabras. Lori era posiblemente la hermana menos cercana a Lincoln, por lo que no creyó que le afectara tanto todo esto… especialmente después de verla con su celular en la mano durante tanto tiempo. –Quiero decir…

-Está bien. Tienes razón, Luna. Yo no soy la más cercana a Lincoln, pero sigue siendo mi hermanito de once años. –Sus ojos parecieron mirar más allá de Luna en este punto. –Sólo un niño de once años… –¿Qué hermana mayor no se fastidia por un niño de once años que va de acá para allá? Aun así debió haber hecho algo. –¿En qué estábamos penando? –No había dejado de hacerse esa pregunta desde que todo inició. ¿Cómo habían tirado a la basura once años de amor familiar y lecciones de vida sobre la familia por algo como la suerte? No podía darle ningún sentido.

-No pensamos, sólo actuamos. –Luna murmuró. –Y de la peor manera posible. Tendríamos que haberlo apoyado, al menos haberle creído cuando nos dijo que lo inventó todo… pero en lugar de eso le cerramos la puerta en la cara.

Lori miró la entrada del arcade.

Lincoln estaba ahí adentro junto a Tabby. No estaba segura de cómo se lo había tomado todo la chica punk, pero por las palabras de Luna, aquella niña ya no le tenía un gran cariño. Esto podría ser difícil.

Quería imaginarse a un Lincoln que corriera hacia ellas para abrazarlas y besarlas mientras lloraba lo mucho que las extraña, pero no podía… Ni siquiera creyó que lo mereciera.

Pero lo que tuviera que ocurrir ocurriría.

Hoy volverían a ver a Lincoln, y al infierno aquella orden de restricción.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Se separó un poco de Luna mientras comenzaba a leerlo.

- _Lincoln acaba de entrar al baño de niñas… del brazo de aquella chica. (¿?)_

-¡¿Qué?!–Lori no pudo evitar gritar mientras miraba aquel mensaje.

-Wow. Que grito hermana, ¿No te interesa ser vocalista?

-Lo siento pero… –Le mostró el mensaje de Caron a Luna.

-…Bueno, siempre supe que podría haber vibra entre esos dos. –Luna se sujetó la barbilla mientras leía el mensaje. –Pero el baño de niñas… creo que es un paso demasiado grande para Linc… necesitaría instruirle un par de cosas antes de comenzar con eso…

-Voy a ignorar lo que dijiste. Ahora tenemos que llegar hasta él. –Habían pasado por mucho, y no se quedaría quieta compadeciéndose mientras perdía la oportunidad de ver a su hermano menor otra vez. Carol se lo había dicho, ésta podría ser la última vez que pudieran ver a Lincoln. ¡No iba a desperdiciarla por un poco de miedo! –Es hora de ver a Lincoln.

-Sí. –Luna asintió con una nueva decisión. –Vamos a ver a nuestro hermano.

En el momento en que pasaron por las puertas del arcade, todo quedó a oscuras.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Podrán Lori y Luna llegar hasta Lincoln? ¿Lincoln las recibirá con los brazos abiertos? ¿Qué vio, o no vio Luan en sus videos? ¿Es realmente Carol quién envía los mensajes? ¿Lincoln y Tabby regresan al baño de niñas? ¿Todo quedó a oscuras? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Lincoln logrará salir del arcade y escapar de la policía? ¿Luan comenzará a revisar sus videos en busca de más errores similares? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de Llamadas, me encanta dejarlos en suspenso.**


	64. Chapter 64

.

.

.

 **Vagando en la oscuridad**

 **…**

-Esto no está bien, hermana. –Luna pasó la linterna de su celular alrededor del arcade. En cuanto las luces se apagaron pudieron escuchar como todas las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a gritar, quejarse e insultar, debía ser lo típico en ese tipo de situación. Pero entonces todo se había quedado en silencio, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellas en todo el arcade. –¿Qué crees que pasó?

-No puedo conectarme con Carol. –Lori había intentado llamara a Carol mientras Luna alumbraba, pero su antigua rival no contestaba sus mensajes. Intentó llamarla directamente, pero fue exactamente lo mismo. –¿Por qué nadie más está alumbrando el lugar? –A esas horas sólo quedaban adolecentes y algunos adultos en el arcade, y por regla general, todos ellos tendrían que haber tenido un teléfono celular con ellos. –¡¿Hola?! Hay un apagón –Se atrevió a llamar en la oscuridad, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna.

Luna gruñó mientras trataba de distinguir algo más allá de la oscuridad. Estaba acostumbrada a los lugares oscuros por sus conciertos y… algunas visitas al Krakatoa, por lo que pudo distinguir algunas siluetas que se movían lentamente más allá de la luz de la linterna, pero ninguna de ellas parecía hacerles el menor caso mientras se movían hasta un punto donde no pudo ver nada.

Esto no estaba bien.

-Tenemos que ir por nuestro hermano, Lori. –Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente aterradoras a su alrededor. –Algo está pasando aquí, y no puede ser seguro para Lincoln.

-Deberíamos llamar a los bomberos… –Lori podía estar de acuerdo con Luna; las cosas no estaban actuando de forma normal. Tendrían que estar rodeadas de luces y quejas de adolecentes sobre tontos puntajes y premios de peluche mal cosidos y que no durarán una semana antes de tener que reemplazarlos. –Quizás a la policía.

-Oh, no. De eso nada, hermana. –Luna puso su mano sobre el celular de Lori y la detuvo antes de que pudiera llamar alguien. –Toda la ciudad sabe que no deberíamos estar cerca de él. Sí la policía se mete… quizás nos detengan y no podremos verlo. –Era verdad. Desde el incidente en la comisaría, se dictaminó que podría ser peligroso para Lincoln relacionarse con sus hermanas mayores. No sólo por la explosión de Lynn, sino por la clara muestra de negligencia por parte de ellas mismas al no hacer absolutamente nada mientras su hermanito de once años era maltratado. –Tenemos que hace esto solas, Lori. Al demonio con lo que pase aquí. Lo importante sigue siendo dar con Lincoln.

Lori no tenía mucho que decir contra eso. Ella también quería ver a Lincoln. Desde hace algunas noches había estado soñando con aquel infante de cabellos blancos a quien siempre había cuidado. Para cinco hermanas… la llegada de un hermano pequeño fue un gran acontecimiento. Lincoln siempre fue como un tesoro que todas tenían que proteger…

El pensamiento era doloroso, tomando en cuenta como había terminado todo.

-Sí, está bien. –Encendió la linterna de su celular y alumbró un poco alrededor. –Vamos a buscar a Lincoln. –No iba a abandonarlo ahora. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Luna no esperó más para comenzar a caminar mientras alumbraba el camino. El arcade se veía totalmente diferente por la noche, y estando todo tan oscuro. Ni siquiera la luz del exterior parecía poder entrar por las ventanas, de no ser por las linternas estarían caminando a ciegas alrededor de un montón de máquinas totalmente inútiles.

Eso hacía más extraño la ausencia de personas alrededor. ¿Cómo podían orientarse si todo estaba a oscuras? Más de una tendría que haber chocado contra algo o alguien. Pero en lugar de eso, todas las siluetas oscuras que habían visto parecían saber cómo orientarse, y ninguna respondió a sus llamados.

Luna intentó acercarse a lo que le pareció otra persona, pero ésta corrió lejos mientras se acercaba. Todo lo que estaban viendo parecía sacado del guion de alguna película de horror de bajo presupuesto: dos chicas solas en un arcade abandonado, en plena noche y totalmente a oscuras mientras dos luces de baja intensidad alumbran sus caminos. Si fuera una película de terror, una de las dos moriría mientras que la otra quedaría traumada.

Y si seguía las reglas clásicas, sólo la que es virgen iba a sobrevivir.

- _"Así que puedes darte por muerta"._ –Pensó con algo de culpa. No era virgen desde hace dos años y su primera vez, aunque le hubiera gustado, ni siquiera fue con Bobby. No pudo evitar preguntarse si sería algo similar con Luna, al fin y al cabo salía hasta tarde y siempre con grupos de chicos amantes del rock y quien sabe que sustancias. Trataba de no dejarse llevar por el estereotipo de los fanáticos locos, pero a veces era difícil tomando en cuenta la actitud que Luna tomaba. – _"Sí, Lori. Éste es el momento perfecto para preguntarte si tú hermana de quince años amante de la música todavía sigue creyendo en unicornios"._

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Luna la detuvo con una mano mientras miraba a alrededor. –Suena raro… como si alguien estuviera balbuceando y a la vez se estuviera ahogando.

Lori no había escuchado nada, y le sorprendía que Luna pudiera escuchar algo con toda la música rock que escuchaba incluso dormida.

-Suena grotesco, sis. –Luna se adelantó un paso mientras caminaba alrededor de unas máquinas.

En ese momento escucharon un sonido de golpes y gemidos. Se detuvieron y pudieron ver una silueta en la oscuridad que parecía estar golpeando una máquina. No pudieron distinguir que hacía, pero los golpes se repetían a un ritmo continuó y sin detenerse.

Lori y Luna se miraron la una a la otra sin entender que pasaba. Las cosas ya eran muy raras, y ahora parecían tener a un tipo raro dando de golpes a la máquina.

-¿Un buen puntaje antes del apagón? –Luna se encogió de hombros. –Al menos encontramos a alguien.

-No me gusta. –Lori se acercó un poco y trató de alumbrarlo. –Oye, ¿Sabes qué pasó con todos? –Trató de llamar su atención. –¿Es que todos desarrollaron visión nocturna y se dirigieron felizmente a la salida? –Necesitaba una explicación, por pequeña que fuera. Y si no había ninguna, entonces sólo se irían de ahí con Lincoln y, posiblemente, Tabby.

Aquella persona no respondió. Ignoró los llamados de ambas mientras continuaba golpeando la máquina.

Luna se acercó más, y en ese momento el cristal de la pantalla se rompió con un fuerte golpe… de su cabeza. Creyeron que había estado golpeando la pantalla con las manos por la frustración, pero realmente la estaba golpeando con su cabeza. La linterna alumbró la pantalla agrietada en el mismo momento que aquella cabeza la atravesaba y unas gotas rojas caían a los lados.

Ambas hermanas retrocedieron mientras lanzaban un pequeño grito.

-¡Dios! –Lori se tapó la boca mientras veía como aquel loco se quedaba totalmente quieto con la cabeza dentro de la máquina.

Luna se recuperó más rápido que Lori y corrió hacia aquella persona.

-¿Estás bien, bro? Diablos, eso pasa cuando te desquitas tan fuerte con la máquina. –Se puso junto a él y trató de ayudarlo a sacar la cabeza. –Santa. Mierda. –El rostro de aquella persona estaba totalmente cubierto de rojo, su nariz parecía rota y totalmente plana, uno de sus ojos miraba en la dirección opuesta mientras lloraba y podía apreciarse la falta de dientes dentro de su boca.

-L-Lori, creo que va a ser necesario llamara a emergencia-

Aquel chico empujó a Luna y regresó su mirada a la pantalla rota. Entonces se lanzó hacia los cristales afilados de la pantalla hasta que se hundieron en su cuello, sin esperar más, retiró la garganta y una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada. La boca de Luna se abrió y sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras veía como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por la herida. El chico volvió a retirar el cuello mientras se tambaleaba y nuevamente se arrojó contra los cristales.

Fue en ese momento que su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar antes de quedarse totalmente quieto.

El celular de Lori cayó de su mano mientras Luna se mantenía totalmente congelada en el piso. Algunas gotas de sangre parecían haber caído sobre su camisa sin que se diera cuenta, pero eso no podía importarle menos en aquella situación.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos tuviera tiempo de gritar por lo ocurrido, comenzaron a escuchar más sonidos de golpes… muchos de ellos, por todo el arcade.

* * *

-¿Qué mierda era eso? –Lori gritó mientras arrastraba a Luna de la mano. La hermana alfa no había perdido el tiempo después de una buena cesión de gritos y había arrastrado a su hermana menor lejos de aquel demente suicida. –¿Qué les pasa a todos? –Pero no era el único. Mientras corrían, alumbraron algunas siluetas de personas que comenzaban a golpearse contra las máquinas, el piso y hasta entre ellos mismos. Todos estaban totalmente locos. Uno incluso parecía estar estrangulándose a sí mismo.

¿Eran los videojuegos tan importantes que las personas preferían suicidarse antes que perder todo el progreso de unas pocas horas de juego? Todo era totalmente irreal.

Mientras corría, sentía que quería expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago ahí mismo, y Luna parecía estar en medio de eso mientras trataba de seguir su ritmo. Su hermana menor había visto de primera mano lo que había hecho ese loco, y ahora estaba jadeando mientras algo de bilis y los restos de una hamburguesa de hace dos días salían disparadas por su boca.

-Ah… Ha. –Luna se limpió la boca con su brazo libre mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Lori. Había soltado su celular en el mismo momento en que Lori levantaba el suyo y la sacaba arrastrando de allí. –¡Lincoln! –Luna se detuvo y casi hizo que Lori cayera al piso. –Lincoln… ¡Tenemos que ir por Lincoln! Esto es… es… ¡No sé qué carajo sea esto! Mierda. –Estaba totalmente histérica mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Lori notó las manchas de sangre en su camisa, y por la mirada de su hermana, ella también podía verlas.

-Lo sé. Sólo… Tengo que llamar a emergencias. –La orden de restricción parecía importar poco cuando un grupo de locos comenzaba a matarse en pleno apagón. Sus dedos temblaban demasiado y terminó equivocándose tres veces antes de poder marcar el número adecuado… sólo para que su celular perdiera totalmente la señal. –¿Qué? Oh, ¡Vamos! No es momento para esto. –Lo golpeó un poco mientras trataba de volver a conectarse. No tenía sentido, ella siempre lo mantenía con crédito para emergencias.

Su celular nuevamente se resbaló de sus dedos al ver una silueta oscura caer cerca de ellas; era pequeña y rechoncha, comenzó a arrastrase donde estaban las dos. Lori logró levantar su celular con torpeza sin despegar la vista de aquella cosa, al alumbrarla se encontró con el rostro de una niña que no debía ser mayor que Lincoln.

Nuevamente retrocedió mientras tomaba la muñeca de su hermana al ver los cristales que atravesaban el estómago y ojos de la niña. En momentos así tendría que correr directamente a ella y ayudarle, esa sería la respuesta más adecuada. Pero en su lugar, lanzó otro grito y volvió a correr junto a Luna.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Luna! –Lori le gritó mientras los sonidos de golpes y gritos comenzaban a escucharse por todos lados.

-¡No! –Luna nuevamente se detuvo, y esta vez sí pudo tirar a Lori al piso. –¡Tenemos que ir por Lincoln! ¡No podemos dejarlo sólo con un grupo de dementes!

Ninguna de las dos sabía que estaba pasando. Todo había iniciado de repente y sin ninguna explicación. En el momento en que las luces se cortaron, las personas se habían vuelto locas sin razón. Todas menos ellas. Lori jamás deseó tener cerca a Lisa tanto como ahora, pero la niña genio aun estaba internada en el hospital.

-Luna, escucha… Estoy preocupada por Lincoln pero… –Trató de encontrar las palabras indicadas, pero tristemente descubrió que no las había. –Tenemos que salir de aquí y dejarle esto a la policía.

Luna se limpió el vómito de la boca mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ver a Lori con furia. –¿Lo vas abandonar otra vez, Lori?

-Maldición, Luna. ¡No es momento para esto! –Lori la sujetó de los hombros mientras le gritaba a la cara. –¡Tenemos a un grupo de locos que se están matando a nuestro alrededor! Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí y llamar a la policía, ellos podrán hacer algo y-

-¡Lo vas a dejar aquí! –Luna la empujó con fuerza. –¡Es nuestro hermano y lo vas a dejar tirado en el baño de niñas mientras las personas se matan a su alrededor! ¡Sólo tiene once años Lori! ¡El pobre debe de estar muerto de miedo ahora! –Luna retrocedió otro paso. –No sé qué está pasando hermana, pero no voy a perder a mi hermanito.

Luna se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr directamente hacia la oscuridad del arcade.

-¡Luna! –Lori le gritó con fuerza antes de verla desaparecer en la oscuridad. –¡Maldición, Luna! ¡No es momento para perder el control! –Aunque ella lo había perdido hace tiempo. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en salir del arcade. –Luna… yo… –Miró el camino que tomó su hermana y luego miró el camino hacia la salida. –¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –Sus dedos se cerraron sobre sus cabellos con tanta fuerza que terminó perdiendo algunos cabellos. –¡Llamaré por ayuda! ¡Trata de no alejarte mucho! –Comenzó a correr hacia la salida. –¡Y si vez a Lincoln quédate con él! –Eso posiblemente estaba de más. Dudaba que alguien pudiera separar a Luna de Lincoln una vez se volvieran a encontrar.

Se maldijo mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida. Se suponía que no iba a dejar a Lincoln otra vez, a ninguno de sus hermanos, y ahora corría hacía la salida dejando atrás a dos de sus hermanos en el mismo momento que un grupo de personas había decidido que un mundo sin videojuegos no vale la pena.

-¡Oh! ¡AAAAHHH! –Gritó con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía el mismo camino que Luna.

Se había jurado no cometer el mismo error, y planeaba cumplir ese juramento.

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, las cosas comienzan a ponerse feas en el arcade. Perdón si le falta calidad al capítulo, especialmente en las expresiones y emociones de las Loud.**

 **Trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima, y para los que crean que esto se está tomando mucho, entonces les diré que dentro de poco habrá un salto de tiempo. Ya saben, no planeo relatar el día a día de Lincoln. Lincoln simplemente tuvo "mala suerte" de que un montón de cosas pasaran a su alrededor en tan poco tiempo.**

 **¿Podrá Luna llegar hasta Lincoln? ¿Qué encontrará en el baño de niñas? ¿Qué le pasa a todos en el arcade? ¿Por qué se suicidan? ¿Lori llegará hasta su hermana? ¿Fue Carol quien se contactó con Lori? ¿Dónde y qué está haciendo Lincoln en un momento así? Todo esto y más en el próximo Llamadas, no debiste dejar caer tú celular, Luna.**


	65. Chapter 65

.

.

.

 **El purgatorio**

 **…**

-¡Luna! –Lori gritó mientras alumbraba alrededor. Aun podía ver algunas siluetas lastimándose con cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano y trataba de alejarse de ellas, pero no veía rastro alguno de su hermana. Intentó llamarla un par de veces más, pero su hermana menor o no la escuchaba o la ignoraba por completo. –¡Maldición, Luna! ¡Este no es momento para esto! –Ella también tenía miedo por Lincoln, pero arriesgarse a morir no era forma de ayudarlo. Y Lincoln no era idiota, él sabría ocultarse en el baño de niñas a esperar a que todo pasara. –" _A menos que sea parte de la multitud"._ –Ese pensamiento le dio terror. Una imagen de su hermano pequeño destrozando su cara contra el cristal de una máquina de juegos pasó por su cabeza. –No pienses así, Lori.

La mejor explicación a lo que estaba pasando en el arcade era un grupo de suicidas que querían morir de forma brutal para mandar un mensaje al mundo, le daba igual el mensaje mientras se mantuvieran lejos de su familia. Lori podía arriesgarse a enfrentarlos si con eso los mantenía lejos de Luna y Lincoln, era lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio como hermana mayor. Y lo haría si hace falta.

Pero antes tenía que encontrar a sus hermanos.

Los golpes y gemidos comenzaron a disminuir gradualmente mientras caminaba por el arcade a oscuras. ¿El arcade siempre fue tan grande? Ella se había roto la espalda en ese lugar muchas veces en el pasado y siempre le había parecido un grupo de salas unidas y nada más. No creyó que alguien pudiera perderse en ese lugar, a menos que ese alguien fuera Leni.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. –Últimamente había tenido que depender de píldoras para poder dormir, tal vez se había pasado un poco con ellas y ahora se encontrara durmiendo en el baño del motel con la ropa interior abajo y el trasero hasta el fondo del excusado. Casi podía escuchar los golpes de Lynn detrás de la puerta gritándole porque se apresure de una buena vez. Pero lo que realmente escuchaba eran nuevos golpes de un pobre diablo que había decidido romperse el cráneo contra el piso.

Pudo sentir como una sensación grumosa subía por su garganta y comprimía su pecho mientras las imágenes de aquella niña y el chico de antes pasaban por su cabeza. Las alejó con toda la disciplina mental que una adolecente con nueve hermanas y un hermanito amante de pasearse en ropa interior pudiera tener. Pero no fue suficiente para evitar que se sujetara el estómago con fuerza. Si todo resultaba ser un sueño en el inodoro, sin lugar a dudas despertaría para sentir que todas sus tripas fueron vaciadas y la peste pasó al siguiente cuarto. La vergüenza sería un justo precio a pagar para salir de ese lugar.

En eso, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Ah? –Pudo reconocer el tono como el tema de una película de súper héroes que a Lincoln le había gustado mucho. Lo recordó principalmente porque Lincoln le había servido de taburete, lavado toda su ropa y prometido no pasarse en calzoncillos por la casa cuando invitara a Bobby a cambio de verla. No esperaba volverla a oír otra vez, mucho menos en esas circunstancias. –¿Quién es? –El número era de origen desconocido, así que lo ignoró. No tenía tiempo para tratar con desconocidos.

En el mismo momento en que ignoró la llamada, el celular volvió a llamar, pero esta vez fue con un tema diferente de la misma película. Lori volvió a mirar el celular y se encontró con un número totalmente diferente al anterior, pero seguía siendo desconocido. Levantó una ceja y volvió a ignorar la llamada.

Antes de dar otro paso o poder llamar a Luna, el celular volvió a llamar. La música ya no era del tema de aquella película, sino una canción de rock violenta que no dejaba de gritar perra. Volvió a ignorar la llamada y puso el celular en modo avión. Ya se estaba arriesgando a llamar la atención de aquellos dementes con su linterna encendida, no quería que llamadas o música violenta les diera excusas para atacarla. Aquel lugar era un cúmulo de desequilibrados.

Iba a correr un último riesgo de llamar a su hermana en voz alta antes de comenzar una búsqueda que pondría en riesgo su seguridad y sanidad mental, pero el celular volvió a llamar. El rostro de Lori dejó salir confusión al principio, había puesto el celular en modo avión, por lo que nadie debería de poder llamarla, pero luego enrojeció al darse cuenta que la tonada ya no era una tonada. Era…

 _¡Más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Osito dame más fuerte! ¡Más rápido!_

Era ella misma. Recordó aquellas palabras de su último encuentro sexual con Bobby en la casa. Había sido un poco antes de que la policía se llevara a sus padres, los dos nuevamente habían aprovechado el tiempo libre para hacerlo en la cocina. Por alguna razón, Lori no podía dejar de excitarse cuando lo hacía sobre una mesa. Poder hacerlo en un lugar donde todos se reunirían más tarde para compartir una agradable cena y hablar de su día… algo en eso la excitaba de una forma que aún no podía comprender.

Y comprendía mucho menos como esas palabras habían llegado al tono de su celular.

Trató de ignorar la llamada otra vez, pero sólo conseguía que los gritos de placer aumentaran.

 _¡Sí, Roberto! ¡Sobre mí! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tíralo todo sobre mí!_

Con un último acto desesperado aceptó la llamada. Los gritos se desvanecieron.

- _Ya era hora, perra. ¡No sabes que es de mala educación ignorar las llamadas de quienes quieren hablar contigo! Pero no estoy enojado, ya que soy un total desconocido en tú teléfono, por lo que es normal que me ignores. ¿Sabes cuantos mensajes terminan siendo virus que te destrozan la vida en tan pocos segundos que ni te das cuenta? Y la mayoría de las personas los mandan por diversión. Seguramente se parten de risa por imaginar la cara del pobre diablo que abre sus mensajes y se encuentra con un cartel de "puto" y todos sus archivos siendo despedazados: desde los videos familiares, hasta las fotos picantes que le sacaste a la incauta de grandes tetas cuando fingías sacarte una selfie. Da que pensar, ¿Cuántos locos puede haber detrás de un simple teléfono?_

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué era eso? ¿De qué hablas? –Lori estaba confundida. Realmente no había esperado hablar con nadie, sólo quería que sus gemidos desaparecieran. Entonces aquella voz comenzó a… ¡Una voz! Eso significaba que había señal. La esperanza de llamar por ayuda terminó siendo más fuerte que su miedo y confusiones, ya habría tiempo para eso cuando saliera de ahí.

- _Ahora Lori, ¿Qué tal-_

Cortó la llamada y comenzó a marcar a emergencias.

Nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Acabo de hablar con alguien! –Miró su celular con ira mientras gritos de dolor comenzaban a lastimar sus tímpanos. Las personas habían comenzado a gritar y llorar mientras se lastimaban unas a otras. Entonces vio a una silueta que parecía estar golpeando algo en el piso con mucha fuerza. No quiso quedarse a verlo y se alejó rápidamente.

Tenía que encontrar a Luna a Lincoln y salir de ahí antes de que decidieran atacara a alguno de ellos. El que fueran suicidas no significaba que no se volvieran homicidas. Si de todas formas parecían dispuestos a morir, ¿Qué era llevarse a otras tres vidas con ellos?

- _"Y justo en el momento en que nos encontraríamos con Lincoln"._ –Tal vez las palabras de Luna eran verdad. Tal vez eran ellas las que tenían la mala suerte.

 _¡Adentro! ¡Hazlo adentro, Robertooo! ¡Ahhh! Está bien, Bobby bear. Es un día seguro._

Lori volvió a aceptar la llamada en cuanto sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Es increíble como una grabación de ti mismo teniendo sexo puede hacerte olvidar la situación en la que estás.

-¿Qué-

- _¡La próxima vez que me cuelgues subiré tú maldito video de masturbación anal! Ya sabes, ese lindo video que tú misma te sacaste en la cama para que tú osito se lanzara a las pajas en el baño de la pizzería. Así que si no quieres que toda Royal Woods te vea meterte de a dos dedos hasta el fondo, será mejor que olvides que existe un botón rojo, puta._

La voz del otro lado estaba distorsionada, y sonaba totalmente furiosa. Lori tuvo que retroceder por el impacto de aquellas palabras, y no sólo porque parecieran conocer de aquel video. Aquello fue algo de una vez… y que terminó por repetirse fuera de cámara de vez en cuando, pero eso no venía al caso ahora.

-¿C-cómo?

- _Bienvenida al purgatorio. En é_ _ste lugar se reúnen las almas de los pecadores que se han arrepentido y quieren ganarse una segunda oportunidad. Bien, Lori. Te daré la oportunidad de tener una segunda oportunidad. Sé que para este momento debes de sentirte como una mierda total por el trato a Lincoln, ¿Pero eso justifica tanto sufrimiento? Tal vez no fuiste su hermana más cercana, pero sin lugar a dudas no eras la más idiota. Sólo te dejaste llevar por eso de la suerte unos días antes de que el asunto te pareciera tonto, aun así, te importó un bledo que Lincoln siguiera en ese traje. ¿Por qué importarte? Todas se la estaban pasando en grande con el Niño Ardilla, por lo que tenías tiempo que gastar con Bobby osito. ¡Todos ganan! No es como si Lincoln se hubiera quejado de todas formas._

-¿Qué dices? –Los sonidos de llamada regresaron rápidamente a su memoria. –O Dios… ¿Quién ese? ¿Cómo consiguió eso? ¿Es esto una extorción? ¡No es momento para esto! ¡Tiene que llamar a emergencias y-

- _A, la omnipotencia de los adolescentes. No es tú problema, así que no te afecta. Es mejor alejarte y dejar que todo se arregle sólo… Pero cuando es tú problema, será mejor que esa estúpida ardilla realmente tenga buena suerte, eso o que Lincoln saque otro plan de aquella cabecita albina. Tampoco digo que seas mala persona, sólo que últimamente has sido muy cruel con Lincoln. Pero seguramente tú misma ya lo sabes, el momento de las fantasías terminan cuando la policía toca a tú puerta. En cuanto vez los trajes azules y las placas, recuerdas todo lo que es, técnicamente, ilegal, y no sólo los anticonceptivos que te robaste de la farmacia y ocultas en lo más profundo de tú cajón._

Lori tragó saliva. Pudo sentir un frío cuchillo que la atravesaba metafóricamente en el pecho. Aquella voz era distorsionada, pero familiar… muy familiar. Lori sabía que la había escuchado en alguna parte antes, y escucharla ahora de ese modo le traía un gran sentimiento de malestar y pánico que reunía más gotas alrededor de su frente.

Algo no estaba bien.

- _Pero dejemos aún lado tu patética vida delictiva y tus encuentros sexuales. Lo que realmente te importa ahora es el grupo de locos que se está matando a tu alrededor mientras tratas de encontrar a tus hermanos menores y sacarlos de ese lugar. De acuerdo Lori, a lo largo de tu travesía por éste que es mi purgatorio te haré unas preguntas, y dependiendo de tu respuesta podrás salir de ahí, o te quedaras hasta que la policía se dé cuenta de que algo malo está pasando en el arcade. O sea, dentro de dos o tres días cuando mucho._

-¿De qué hablas? –Lori no podía decir otra cosa. Aquella persona había descrito un poco su situación, pero lo hacía de una forma que su mente no podía procesar, ¿Qué era todo lo anterior? –Yo… yo te conozco. –No supo porque lo dijo en voz alta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- _Todos me conocen, Lori. Es tiempo de tú primera pregunta, si la contestas bien se te abrirá una puerta que te acercará más hacia tú objetivo, pero si no… bueno, mira adelante. Fuerza un poco la vista, o acércate más con tu celular. Te aconsejo que fuerces la vista, todavía no eres inmune a los desmayos y eso ya tomaría mucho tiempo._

Lori lo hizo por reflejo, pero seguía sin comprender nada. Su confusión parecía protegerla un poco de los horrores de lo que había a su alrededor, pero no iba a olvidar en que situación estaba. La silueta frente a ella era una prueba de eso. Lori no había visto cuando alguien se había trasladado a unos pies al frente. No pudo ver el rostro de la persona, pero si cuando comenzó a levantar la mano hacia su cabeza y… ¿Tenía sujeto algo? Sus ojos se abrieron de horror al darse cuenta de lo que parecía.

Abrió la boca si saber que decir y se encontró con el sabor salado de su sudor mientras sus ojos se nublaban. ¿Eso era lo que parecía?

El clásico sonido de un arma siendo disparada a quemarropa fue su respuesta. El sonido no era como en las películas, fue mucho más bajo y no causó que la escena cambiara a la de un grupo de patrullas policiales a toda marcha hacia el arcade. El cuerpo cayó al piso y el mundo se hizo más grande… no, era ella la que había caído sentada. Sus piernas no dejaba de temblar mientras su mente llenaba lentamente todos los huecos de lo que había pasado.

- _Cada vez que contestes mal, serás responsable de algo que te perseguirá el resto de tú vida. A menos claro, que fueras un psicópata homicida que disfruta de ver a las personas pegarse tiros en la cabeza, lo que no eres. Aunque conocí a uno así una vez, fue realmente una sorpresa enterarme. Y cuando crees que conoces a alguien, te enteras de algo totalmente nuevo. Fue un buen día. ¿Estás lista para tú primera pregunta Lori? ¡Respóndeme perra!_

El grito trajo a Lori nuevamente al arcade.

-Oh Dios… Dios mío. –Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás. –Tú… él… él se suicidó. Y… tú lo sabias. –Habló con torpeza mientras seguía retrocediendo. –¡Tú lo hiciste! Esto, tú lo estás haciendo.

- _No podría decir que yo lo hice, pero digamos que he aprendido a ser muy influyente con cierto tipo de compañías desagradables a las que estoy obligado a soportar cada día de lo que me quede de existencia. Ahora Lori, ¿Estás lista para la pregunta? Te diré desde ahora que si te niegas a contestar mis preguntas, entonces tendré que jugar un juego diferente con Luna. Así que, ¿Serás una buena hermana mayor y jugaras un rato conmigo? O me voy a molestar a tú hermana bisexual con videos divertidos y chistes verdes._

-¿Cómo hace esto? ¿Qué buscas? Tú-

- _¡¿Jugaras o no?! ¿Qué más tienes que saber? Soy el responsable de que ahora estén en ese arcade repleto de suicidas, me conoces, te separaste de tú hermana y no tienes idea de donde está tú hermanito. Ahora quiero que contestes a mis preguntas, y si lo haces bien, entonces podrás salir de ese lugar con Luna. ¿Me faltó algo? O sí, yo soy el hijo de puta que denunció a tu familia por abuso infantil._

-¿Qué? –Lori preguntó desconcertada ante lo último.

- _¿Amas a Bobby?_

La persona tras el teléfono le preguntó directamente, si comentarios y una voz pausada.

-¿Bobby? ¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto? –Comenzó a pararse del piso mientras alejaba de lo que sabía era un cuerpo. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para sentarse o terminaría cayendo otra vez. –Por favor, no me importa que me pase… pero al menos deja fuera de esto a mis hermanos. –Le suplicó con la voz temblorosa. La persona tras el teléfono podría ser una especie de psicópata de esos que pueden convencer a las personas de hacer lo que sea, y por alguna había escogido torturarlos a ellos. –Haré lo que sea… Cualquier cosa.

- _Entonces contesta la pregunta, Lori. ¿Amas a Bobby?_

Lori suspiró con cansancio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Sí.

- _Quiero una respuesta sincera. Algo que salga directamente del corazón y no de lindos mensajes románticos, cenas, regalos y una húmeda vagina. Lori Loud, ¿Puedes decirme desde lo profundo de tu corazón que amas a Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr._? _¿Estarías dispuesta a renunciar a la universidad para continuar junto a él? ¿Darle tus hijos? Sin lugar a dudas sería un estupendo padre, ¿Pero harías ese sacrificio por él?_

Esto era ridículo.

Habían entrado al arcade con la decisión de encontrar a Lincoln, y terminaban de este modo. Lori sólo quería regresar a ese sucio motel y dormir toda la noche, fingir que todo fue una pesadilla.

- _Responde la pregunta, Lori Marie Loud._

-No. –Fue su respuesta. –Lo amo, pero no hasta el punto de abandonar mis estudios o dejar toda mi vida por él. Yo… nuestra relación posiblemente hubiera terminado cuando tuviera que ir a la universidad. –Lori no quería pensarlo, pero estaba segura de que Bobby no podría seguirla y ella tenía sueños y ambiciones, cosas que el chico Santiago no parecía compartir.

Una maquina se encendió en ese momento.

- _Ve hacia la máquina, Lori. Ya sabes, es un tipo de "sigue el camino amarillo", sólo que en esta ocasión sería un camino de maquinitas de juegos infantiles y eso. Tenía pensado que fuera un camino rojo repleto de tripas pero no había suficientes personas en el arcade para hacerlo y perdí a la mitad cuando todos comenzaron a matarse._

Lori no le respondió mientras se acercaba a la máquina. Todo su instinto le decía que se tirara al piso en posición fetal mientras espera por la ayuda, pero la idea de que sus hermanos estuvieran en peligro por aquel loco fue más fuerte que su temor. Por primera vez sentía que estaba actuando como una hermana mayor adecuada.

- _¿Por qué niegas la realidad?_

-¿Disculpa? Eso no tuvo mucho sentido. –No es como si todo lo que estuviera viviendo ahora pudiera ser considerado "realidad". –¿Puedo pedir más detalles en la pregunta?

- _¿Por qué te niegas a creer que Lincoln no ha cambiado?_

Lori bajó su cabeza mientras se apoyaba en aquella máquina encendida. No negaba absolutamente nada. Ella sabía que Lincoln seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, habían pasado por momentos difíciles en el pasado, pero siempre pudieron contar con él y su apoyo. Esta vez no sería diferente.

-Lincoln es Lincoln.

- _¿Esa es tú respuesta? Me parece un montón de mierda._

Otro disparó cerca de ella la obligó a dar un salto en el lugar y casi dejar caer su celular.

- _Lincoln es Lincoln. ¿Pero quién es Lincoln? ¿Siquiera lo conoces? ¿Puedes estar totalmente segura de que una mente que creció aislada de todo lo malo en el mundo no puede corromperse? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que el niño un día podría ver al pasado y reconocer la injusticia de su trato? ¿Realmente crees que el Lincoln que encuentres podría ser el mismo Lincoln al que le dabas cucharadas de mantecado de vainilla? No, Lori. Lincoln creció. Todavía se está acostumbrando al mundo real, pero va por buen camino._

-No. Lincoln no es así. –Lori le dijo con algo de esfuerzo. –Lincoln es un niño.

- _¿Por qué niegas la realidad? Ya no importa, fallaste la pregunta. Te has alejado otro paso de tú objetivo, Lori. Si fallas dos veces más colgaré y le mandaré tus saludos a Luna._

-Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto, maldito enfermo. –Lori dijo entre dientes mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. El miedo comenzaba a volverse furia por la impotencia de la situación.

- _¿Sabías lo que Lincoln sentía por Lynn?_

-Sí. –Respondió al instante. –Lo vi crecer toda su vida y me era fácil notar ciertas cosas, aun las que él mismo no sabía, pero no era más que una etapa que superaría con el tiempo. Y si no, entonces tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto. –Por suerte, Ronnie Anne había aparecido. Lori no era tan distraída como para no darse cuenta de que era similar a Lynn, pero eso podría ser en parte bueno para Lincoln.

Otra máquina se encendió en ese momento. Lori comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

- _Tienes que saber que esa atracción se debe por haber crecido en una casa donde Lincoln tuvo que adoptar la idea de que el abuso es igual al amor para no romperse. De haber hecho algo desde antes quizás Lincoln podría haber sido algo más que un masoquista con tendencias incestuosas. Pero no te culpo de nada, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste en ese entonces, y supiste mantener la prudencia._

Se sentía cansada. Sólo había tenido tres preguntas y sentía que podría caer rendida al piso mientras gritaba para liberarse de toda la furia en su interior. Entonces caería dormida y se despertaría para encontrarse en el hospital con Luna y Lincoln junto a ella.

- _¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en lo afortunados que eran?_

-¿Podrías aclararme esa pregunta también? –Llegó hasta la máquina y se apoyó en ella.

- _Una familia unida, un hermano y hermanas dispuestas a todo por ti, padres que sudaban hasta deshidratarse para darles hasta el último minuto de su tiempo. Pagar las cuentas era difícil, pero siempre se apoyaron los unos a los otros para pasar todas las adversidades… para mantenerse juntos. ¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar en lo afortunados que fueron al nacer en una familia así?_

-No. Esa era nuestra vida, y nosotros la vivimos. –Esa era la realidad. Nadie decide en que familia nacer, y ellos nacieron en una de las mejores: una familia repleta de amor. –Pero es cierto… fuimos muy afortunados.

Otra máquina se encendió.

- _¿Te gustaría recuperar a tu familia y que todo sea igual que antes?_

Lori lo pensó un poco mientras se acercaba a la máquina. La respuesta correcta tendría que ser un sí, pero ella tenía una idea muy diferente.

-No. Me gustaría que todo fuera mejor que antes. –Respondió con decisión. –Me gustaría poder apreciar más a mi familia… y más que nada a Lincoln. –Suspiró. –Lo vi cuando ya era demasiado tarde, pero Lincoln siempre se esforzó hasta el cansancio por nosotras, aun si lo metíamos en líos y lo forzábamos en nuestras tareas, él siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarnos. Si todo regresara a ser como antes, entonces me gustaría que la familia lo apreciara más… Todo esto se hubiera evitado de ser así. –Su familia no se hubiera separado, su reputación no estaría en lo profundo de un pozo, no habrían perdido la custodia de Lincoln y podrían ver a Lily correteando desnuda por la casa.

Ahora le resultaba sumamente hilarante que todo este asunto hubiera iniciado por algo como la suerte. Pero el final le quitaba toda la gracia.

Una máquina a lo lejos comenzó a emitir música. Lori comenzó a seguir el sonido de aquella canción mientras alumbraba el camino. Hasta ahora, no se había topado con ningún suicida.

- _¿Cómo terminó Lincoln durmiendo en el patio?_

Lori se había hecho esa misma pregunta un millón de veces desde hace semanas. ¿Cómo terminó Lincoln durmiendo en el patio como un perro? Mientras que ella estaba con su cabeza cómodamente colocada contra su almohada, Lincoln podría estar pasando frío y hambre. Y a ella sólo le importó seguir mandando emoticones de corazón a Bobby.

-El juego de Lynn… Entonces Lincoln comenzó a decir que daba mala suerte y… y la teoría de Lisa-

Un disparo a lo lejos evitó que siguiera hablando.

- _Lori, ¿Cómo un niño que les ha entregado amor y felicidad durante once años termina siendo el culpable de todas las cosas malas en tu familia y siendo tratado peor que a un perro por algo tan burdo como dar mala suerte?_

-Creímos que hacíamos lo mejor para la familia-

Otro disparó.

- _¿Lincoln no era parte de la familia? Cualquier cosa podría haberle pasado en el patio, aun con ustedes dentro de la casa. O quizás mientras estuvieran divirtiéndose en la playa con el dinero que obtuvieron por vender sus muebles. Todos estuvieron dispuestos a dejarlo tirado en el jardín mientras la pasaban en grande en la arena y las olas._ _Ninguna de ustedes pensó en él._

-Por favor… basta.

- _Fallaste dos veces, Lori. Pero te daré una tercera oportunidad. Te haré una última pregunta, si la respuesta es acertada regresaré la energía al arcade y nadie más tendrá que morir. Pero si fallas… bueno, creo que puedes darte una idea de lo que podría pasar._

Podía, pero no entendía. Ni siquiera sabía cómo aquella persona podía saber tanto sobre ellas, o sus razones para torturarla de aquella forma.

- _¿Por qué no salvaste a Lincoln?_

Eso la rompió. Ella podría haber salvado a Lincoln. Sólo tenía que usar su autoridad para hacerles ver lo idiota que era todo y que vieran lo que Lincoln había estado sufriendo: ser marginado de la familia, dormir en el patio, vender sus cosas y un traje de ardilla. ¿Cómo ella misma no pudo verlo? Nadie pudo, y pasó frente a las narices de doce personas diferentes.

-No lo sé. –Respondió con dudas. –Sabía que estaba mal… pero no vi que tan mal. Yo… fui estúpida, ¿De acuerdo? Fui una adolecente que se preocupó más por su celular y un montón de textos que por su propio hermano. ¿Estás feliz? Soy una pésima hermana mayor.

No pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos y cayó de rodillas mientras dejaba escapar una gran cantidad de chillidos y sollozos. Ya había tenido suficiente de todo, ahora sólo quería llorar. Parte de ella se sintió nuevamente como una niña que se oculta bajo las sabanas implorando para que lo malo pase.

La voz detrás del teléfono se quedó esperando a que terminara de llorar antes de volver a hablar.

- _Lori, te haré una última pregunta… ésta es opcional. El juicio terminó y he llegado a mi veredicto. Aun así, ¿Estarías dispuesta a contestar una última pregunta de mi parte? Es sobre Lincoln, y es importante._

-Sólo hazlo… Terminemos con esto.

- _¿Amas a Lincoln?_

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que lo amo. –Lori se limpió las lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie. –Lo amo lo suficiente para saber que se merece una familia mejor que nosotras. Si la ley es justa, entonces Lincoln terminará siendo cuidado por una familia que realmente pueda apreciarlo.

No sabía quién era la persona detrás del teléfono, tampoco como había logrado hacer todo esto o que interés tenía con el asunto, pero podía estar segura de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Lincoln por fin podría tener la familia que se merecía, y ella podría estar en paz sabiendo que ya nada volvería a lastimar a su hermanito.

- _…Aburrido. Todas tus respuestas fueron aburridas y comunes, nada que no hubiera deducido desde antes. Pero bien, la palabra es la palabra._

Las luces se encendieron a su alrededor y vio un grupo de cuerpos alineados frente a ella. Todos ellos estaban de pie y con los ojos totalmente idos. Antes de que Lori pudiera sentir miedo por la situación, todos ellos cayeron al piso y se mantuvieron ahí totalmente inmóviles. De no ser por la respiración en cada uno de ellos, Lori diría que estaban muertos.

-¿Se terminó? –Preguntó con dudas. –¿Ya puedo reunirme con mi hermana… con mi hermano pequeño?

- _Luna está en el baño de niñas… Lincoln se fue hace dos hora._

Entonces colgó.

* * *

 **NA: Como ya sospechaban, Lincoln hace rato se fue del arcade.**

 **¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿Qué pasó con Luna al separarse de Lori? ¿Cómo pudo Nega controlar a todas esas personas para matarse de aquellas formas? ¿Qué podía estar buscando de Lori? ¿Lincoln se fue con Tabby? Y si se fue con Tabby, ¿A su casa o al hotel? Lori ya a demostrado lo arrepentida que está y que está dispuesta a cambiar. ¿Qué será de ella ahora?**

 **Todo esto y más en los próximos emocionantes capítulos de Llamadas, comienzo a creer que algunos de ustedes ven como relleno todo lo que no tenga nada que ver con Lana.**


	66. Chapter 66

.

.

.

 **Noche de películas**

 **…**

Un baño.

Batas.

Pizza.

Sodas.

Un sofá y una maratón de películas de horror.

¿Qué mejor forma de terminar una cita? Al menos esas habían sido las palabras de Tabby. La chica estaba sentada a su lado con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá y un pedazo de pizza caliente entre sus manos. Pudo ver como parte del queso derretido caía por su mentón al darle un mordisco, lo limpió con su lengua y le dio un trago a la soda.

Lincoln por su parte estaba con el cuerpo apoyado contra el sofá, los brazos tirados a los lados y la mirada sería mientras trataba de encontrar un sentido a lo que había pasado.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que los policías preferían ganar muñecos rosados y blancos en una máquina de premios, o simplemente disparar con armas falsas como si fueran vaqueros, también había decidido que era momento de cambiar de ropa y largarse de ahí. Había sido el momento de terminar con la falsa cita y volver al Love.

Ese había sido el plan, pero sus planes tenían la costumbre de echarse a perder. Después de que el taxi los dejara, Tabby lo había convencido para darse un baño. Lincoln debió negarse, pero la peste a sudor lo estaba mareando, Tabby había sudado mucho más que el mientras luchaban en Dance Revolution. Y a la promesa de un cambio de ropa se le unió la esperanza de poder perder algo de ese color negro brea del cabello. Por desgracia, todavía tenía esa desagradable masa oscura en la cabeza, pero al menos ahora se sentía más cómodo con aquella bata blanca de Tabby.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de cómo terminó así.

La cabeza de Tabby cayó sobre su hombre mientras miraba directamente a aquel hombre de la máscara de jockey observar a un par de adolecentes tener relaciones sexuales en el césped. Era el encanto de aquellas clásicas de Viernes 13. Las actuales se reservaban mucho de aquel material explicito, hasta el punto de cortarlo todo en una escena totalmente diferente o darle a la protagonista dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que no deberían estar viendo este tipo de películas con contenido sexual combinado con viseras y machetazos, pero cuando se está sólo en casa el libro de reglas sólo sirve para ver quien lo arroja más lejos por la ventana. Tabby no le había explicado mucho de porque no había nadie más que ella, y Lincoln no había querido preguntarle más cuando la vio deprimirse.

-¿Sueles hacer esto a menuda, Tab? –Preguntó sin dejar de ver la pantalla. El hombre de la máscara ya había salido y la chica había empezado a gritar con fuerza mientras trataba de quitarse al incauto chico de encima.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Invitar a prófugos de la ley a comer pizza y mirar películas de terror? Tranquilo, Linc. Eres el primero. –Se rio mientras acomodaba más su cabeza en su hombro.

-Me refería a portarte mal cuando no hay nadie en casa. –La acompañó en la risa. –No creo que a tus padres les gustaría saber que miras este tipo de películas, mucho menos con un prófugo de la ley.

-Definitivamente se molestarían mucho sólo por saber que traje a un chico a casa. –Le dio otra mordida a la pizza y la masticó con cuidado antes de tragar y volver a hablar. –A veces me molesta lo rectos que son. Llegue a temer que trataran de quitarme todo lo referente a la onda punk, pero fue lo contrario. En cuanto vieron que me hacía feliz me apoyaron.

-Suenan como buenas personas. –El hombre de la máscara había terminado de atravesar ambos cuerpos con su machete, entonces levantó el cuerpo del chico por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared antes de cortar la cabeza de la chica. Aquella cabeza rodó un par de veces por el césped y se detuvo con un grito permanente.

Tabby sólo asintió mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco molesto por como las cosas habían terminado. Tendría que estar en el Love, no junto a una chica en bata mientras come pizza caliente y miran clásicas del terror. Y la realidad de su situación comenzaba a avergonzarlo. ¿Tabby no se estaba dando demasiada libertad con él? No es que se quejara ni nada, es decir, lo había ayudado y eran amigos. Así que estaba bien, podían seguir haciendo cosas de amigos, no es como si algo realmente hubiera pasado o fuera a pasar. Sólo eran ellos dos en la casa de Tabby… mirando películas mientras comen pizza de noche… en bata… y solos.

- _"Ronnie Anne va a matarme"._ –El asesino de la Tv se le hacía algo pequeño en comparación a la furia que su novia dejaría salir si algún día se enteraba de esto. Su mente pareció darle un adelanto de lo que le esperaría al poner la imagen de Ronnie Anne en el monstruo de la pantalla, y su cara en la chica de rodillas que se cubría con los brazos como si estos fueran el escudo definitivo contra un machete afilado. – _"Tendré suerte si deja algo para que la policía interrogue cuando me atrapen"._

-Hey, Linc. Relájate un poco… –Tabby le dio un pequeño golpecito cuando se dio cuenta de que temblaba. –Sólo somos dos amigos divirtiéndonos. Tampoco te estoy obligando a nada… aun. –Le dio otro mordisco a su pizza mientras levantaba el volumen de la Tv.

Le gustaría que parara, pero no podía encontrar las palabras indicadas para eso. ¿Cómo siquiera podía seguir sintiéndose de esa forma? Maldición, vio el cuerpo de su vecino en medio de la cocina, sin mencionar un montón de cosas aterradoras y sumamente raras en lo que eran las peores semanas que un niño de once años pudiera vivir. Cualquiera esperaría que ya estuviera en posición fetal mientras reza porque todo se acabe.

Y en cambio estaba ahí, tratando de concentrase en la película en lugar de la comezón que comenzaba a sentir en su entrepierna.

Era un asco.

-¿No vas a comer? Creo que ordenamos demasiada, Linc. –Tabby se estiró hacia la mesa y tomó otro trozo de pizza de la mesa. Había alrededor de quince cajas alineadas. Lincoln había estado seguro de haber ordenado sólo dos cajas, pero el repartidor se había aparecido treinta minutos más tarde con todas las cajas de pizza aun calientes, tres estuches de soda de seis y un rostro de pocos amigos totalmente cubierto de sudor.

Lincoln no tuvo corazón para decirle sobre el error y le dio suficiente propina para que se fuera con una sonrisa. No, lo cierto es que le había dado miedo imaginarse a ese tipo enojado, por lo que le dio un gran fajo de billetes sólo para que se fuera sin causar problemas. Ya con eso podía considerar sus bolsillos vacíos hasta el próximo cajero automático.

-Últimamente no tengo mucha hambre, Tab. –El gruñido de su estómago lo delató fácilmente. Lo cierto es que se había estado muriendo de hambre desde aquella mañana con la horrible salchicha.

-¿Decías, Linc? –Tabby le sonrió, pero no se veía nada feliz. –Vamos, di ah. –Le acercó su trozo de pizza a la boca y Lincoln no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar internamente mientras el olor a queso derretido inundaba cada parte de su ser. Aquel majestuoso olor sólo le dio más hambre y lo obligó a abrir la boca mientras aquel pedazo era introducido con cuidado.

Le dio un mordisco y escuchó la base de la pizza crujir mientras un pequeño pedazo era separado por sus dientes de conejo.

-¿Deliciosa? –Tabby le preguntó mientras ella misma le daba una buena mordida. –Realmente me la estoy pasando en grande con todo esto, Linc.

Al menos ella se divertía. Lincoln sentía que estaba masticando una combinación de papel con pegamento y goma. Ya nada le sabía bien. Tabby volvió a acercarle el pedazo de pizza y le dio otro mordisco por cortesía, pero si seguía así sin lugar a dudas terminaría por devolvérsela.

-¿Te divertiste, Tabby? –Lincoln le preguntó más para escapar del papel con goma disfrazado de pizza que por interés. Ya se estaba poniendo verde de sólo imaginarla dentro de su boca.

-¿Bromeas? –Tabby lo vio como si le hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Quizás ellas se hubiera divertido, pero él estuvo todo el día con los ojos detrás de la nuca, listo para correr ante la más mínima sospecha de que la policía lo hubiera descubierto. –Lincoln, llegaste al segundo puesto en Guerreros del Rock y hasta me superaste en Dance Revolution. Eso sin mencionar lo agradable y divertido que fuiste conmigo. Fue la mejor cita que hubiera tenido en mi vida.

¿Lo hizo tan bien? Creyó que se sentiría ofendida cuando la derrotó dos veces en sus juegos favoritos. Lincoln no había tenido tiempo para misericordia mientras liberaba más de su estrés en la pista de baile, aunque había tenido que sujetarse de las barandillas sólo para no dejar caer cierto objeto de procedencia sospechosa. Aunque es verdad que había llegado aún más lejos que Tabby, y que nuevamente había llamado demasiado la atención. Realmente era malo para esto de mantener un perfil bajo.

En la pantalla apareció otra escena de sexo, pero esta vez se trataba de una orgía de universitarios en la cabaña frente al lago. Tres chicas estaban compartiendo a un chico mientras otros dos estaban atendiendo ambos lados de la chica rubia que tanto molestaba a la protagonista. Desvió un poco la mirada mientras cerraba un poco más las piernas y rogaba mentalmente que el asesino entrara de una vez para darles con el machete a todos.

Tabby pareció notarlo porque bajó un poco los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió peligrosamente grande. –¿Primera experiencia con los clásicos del terror?

-No realmente… –Lincoln bajó la cabeza con las mejillas rojas. –Pero no con éste tipo de clásicos. –Las películas de terror clásico que solía ver a escondidas generalmente carecían de sexo explícito. Suspiró con alivio cuando el asesino entró nuevamente a escena con aquella tonada tan característica. –Por otro lado, comienzo a creer que las versiones clásicas que yo vi tienen cierto contenido cortado. –Eso podría explicar porque siempre que el asesino comenzaba a apuñalar la escena cambiaba a otra o mostraba el trabajo ya terminado.

-Bienvenido al mundo de los clásicos, Linc. –Pasó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros mientras se pegaba más a él. ¿Tenía que ser tan pegajosa? Parecía estar disfrutando de ponerlo nervioso. –Y todavía quedan otras cuatro más por mirar.

* * *

Estaban en su tercera película cuando Lincoln observó el reloj sobre la pared: once de la noche. Su ropa ya debió haberse terminado de lavar y secado, realmente no le importaba si estaba planchada o no, de todas formas iba a tirarla cuando tuviera oportunidad.

En la pantalla mostraban como el asesino salía nuevamente de las profundidades del lago, listo para matar a todos los no-vírgenes y depravados que salían a escena. Parece ser una regla de oro que todos los que no son vírgenes tienen que morir, eso y los personajes de mente sucia. ¿Los directores querían mandar un mensaje a los jóvenes? "No tengas sexo antes del matrimonio o te sacaran las vísceras", "Ten pensamientos puros o te partirán la cabeza de la frente hasta el mentón".

Tabby se había quedado pegada a él mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla. Su sonrisa parecía haberse ido mientras suspiraba un poco.

-Mi abuela está en el hospital. –Murmuró un momento antes de decirle que era hora de que se fuera. –Hace una semana su corazón comenzó a fallar.

Lincoln hizo una mueca mientras Tabby terminaba de contar la historia. No sabía cómo responder a algo tan repentino.

-Por eso no hay nadie en casa, Linc. –Estiró los brazos hacia el techo y los colocó detrás de su nuca. –Mamá y papá decidieron quedarse con ella ésta noche para hacerle compañía. Yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero mis padres me recomendaron que tratara de continuar con mi vida, si algo malo ocurre, ellos me llamarán.

Eso explicaba la casa vacía, o porque Tabby no tenía reparo en quedarse en el arcade hasta tarde. De no haber insistido, seguramente se hubieran quedado ahí hasta la hora de cierre.

-Lo lamento, pero si no fue nada grave ten por seguro que se recuperará. –Trató de sonar positivo. –Mi abuelo también enfermó hace un año, y se tiró en paracaídas esa misma tarde. Las personas mayores son mucho más fuertes de lo que parecen, Tabby. –Siempre que no les disparen.

Tabby le sonrió mientras tomaba otro trozo de pizza. Parecía haberse enfriado hace horas, pero eso no le impidió dar un gran mordisco. –Mi abuela es fuerte, a vivido muchos años y posó por mucho en su juventud. –Tragó con dificultad antes de continuar. –Lo que me preocupa es darme cuenta de que no viviría para siempre. –Dijo con tristeza. –Nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora pero… ¿Y si hubiera muerto? Ya sabes, nunca crees que la tragedia golpeará tu vida hasta que te da un golpe en toda la nariz.

-Y a mí me lo dices. –La muerte le había caído encima más de una vez, pero Tabby no tenía que saberlo. –Se recuperará. –Lo dijo con tono confiado mientras volvía a concentrarse en la película. –Tú misma lo dijiste: tú abuela es fuerte. Las personas suelen subestimar mucho a los mayores, creen que por ser viejos son débiles, están enfermos o son estúpidos. No se dan cuenta de que hablan con alguien con la experiencia de toda una vida. –Le sonrió. –Ten un poco de confianza en ella, Tabby. –Soportó un poco el sabor de la pizza que se metió a la boca y luego metió el resto de la rebanada dentro de la boca de Tabby. –¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de ella?

-¿Quieres que hable de mi abuelita a media noche mientras mirábamos a un hombre con mascara de jockey arrancarle el brazo a un pobre explorador? –Tabby se rio mientras señalaba la pantalla. Lincoln comenzaba a considerar que los directores a veces exageraban un poco con las muertes en estas películas. Estaba seguro que aquel brazo debería perder más sangre. –Eres raro, bro.

-Soy hombre. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa mientras estemos comiendo pizza junto a una linda chica en bata, Tab. –Lincoln levantó una ceja mientras se acercaba más hacia ella. Le dio un poco de gracia el modo en que Tabby se sonrojó ligeramente antes de retroceder un poco. Había llegado su turno de devolverle unas cuantas burlas.

-Ehem. Sí. –Tabby tosió un poco en su mano antes de continuar. –Puedo contarte algunas de las historias que ella me contaba sobre su juventud, algunas te encantaran, Lincoln. –Trató de sonar más calmada mientras tomaba algo.

La sonrisa de Lincoln sólo se volvió más grande.

-Por supuesto, Tabby. Adoro las historias.

* * *

Ya era medianoche cuando Tabby dejó de hablar de su abuela. Se notaba que las dos tenían una relación cercana, ya que no había parado de contarle todo acerca de ella desde que comenzó. En un momento se olvidaron totalmente del maratón de películas y Lincoln se encontró compartiendo algunas de las historias que su abuelo le contaba cuando era más pequeño.

Se sentía bien. Pese a los acercamientos de Tabby, y los suyos propios cuando veía oportunidad, realmente se sentía más tranquilo. Pensar en su abuelo le recordaba que en estos momentos debía de estar muy molesto mientras trataba de averiguar que había pasado en casa, pero a la vez lo calmaba saber que estaba tan cerca.

Lo mismo parecía ser con Tabby, hablar de su abuela y todo lo que había pasado con ella le era relajante. La mujer parecía haber quedado sorda con el paso del tiempo, pero seguía siendo una gran compañía para la chica punk. Aunque era una mujer de la vieja escuela, fue bastante abierta y permisiva con el estilo de vida que Tabby escogió, sin mencionar que comenzó a tejerle gorros y suéteres con una combinación de colores para que fuera con su nuevo estilo. A Lincoln le sonó como una mujer agradable.

Tabby respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente mientras se apoyaba en el sofá. Frente a ellos, la película ya estaba dando los créditos finales. Hasta donde Lincoln sabía, a Tabby sólo le gustaban las cinco primeras antes de considerar que las escenas y la trama habían perdido calidad.

-Creo que se nos pasó nuestra hora de dormir, Lincoln. –Tabby se rio mientras miraba el reloj sobre la pared.

-Soy un prófugo de la ley, Tab. Se supone que me porte mal, y que te arrastre conmigo mientras lo hago. –Se apoyó en el sofá mientras subía los pies a la mesa cerca de una caja de pizza.

Tabby sólo se rio más fuerte mientras parecía considerar las palabras de Lincoln. Era una buena chica. Demasiado animada y muy metida en la onda punk, pero una buena chica. Y es por eso que Lincoln hubiera deseado separarse de ella desde antes. No quería que alguien así se arriesgara a ser lastimada por su culpa.

-Entonces… –Entrecerró los ojos mientras se relamía los labios. –¿Quieres portarte aún más mal, Lincoln Loud? –Se arrodilló sobre el sofá y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

Lincoln sintió como la sangre volvía a acumularse en sus mejillas. Parte de la bata de Tabbye estaba abierta por el pecho, lo que le permitía ver un pequeño montículo. Era pequeño para una niña de once años, pero parecía prometer algo decente dentro de algunos años.

-Mis ojos están aquí arriba, Linc. –Lincoln levantó sus ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Tabby a escasos centímetros del suyo. –Ahora, ¿Qué tan mal quieres portarte?

Lincoln forzó una sonrisa mientras trataba de encontrar un argumento que le permitiera tomar un poco el control de la situación. Tabby se estaba burlando de él, por lo que tendría que encontrar una forma de devolverle la burla y regresarla a su lugar.

-¿Alcohol? –Miró hacia una pequeña despensa cuyas puertas estaban claramente cerradas con llave. –Un poco de vodka no estaría mal. –Se recostó un poco con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Ah ha ha. ¿A eso le llamas portarse mal, Linc? Esperaba más de un prófugo. –Tabby se alejó un poco mientras sujetaba su estómago por la risa. –Papá cierra eso con llave cada noche, y nada de eso tiene una pisca de alcohol. Al verdadero lo guarda en una caja fuerte dentro de su cuarto. –Tabby tomó el control remoto. –Yo me refería a lo único que dos jóvenes pueden ver después de medianoche en una casa sin padres. –Cambió hacia un canal totalmente bloqueado y abrió el menú. –Papá usa la misma contraseña para todo, no importa de que se trate. Aun par el filtro para niños. –Le dio una media sonrisa.

-No hablas enserio… –Lincoln se había quedado sin poder decir más palabras al entender lo que Tabby estaba insinuando. –Oye… Creo que nos estamos pasando un poco con esto, Tabby. –Las cosas ya eran demasiado incomodas para él.

-No te acobardes ahora, Linc. –Tabby gritó mientras comenzaba a colocar un código. –Somos jóvenes, estamos solos y estamos pasando por una mala racha en nuestras vidas. ¡Es la excusa perfecta para ser malos! Hay que escuchar música a todo volumen hasta las tres de la mañana, atiborrarnos de comida chatarra, pizza y soda mientras miramos películas para adultos. –Se rio mientras presionaba aceptar. –¡Hay que tener una gran fiesta entre los dos, Linc!

- _¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Más duro! ¡Dame más duro!_ –La voz de una mujer que era penetrada salvajemente contra la pared de lo que parecía el callejón de un cine porno sonó por toda la sala. – _¡Métela hasta el fondo, maricón! ¡Enséñale a esta puta vagina quien manda! ¡AAH! ¡Sí!_

Ambos niños de once años se quedaron congelados mientras sus rostros se tornaban aún más rojos que antes al ver esa demostración de sexo duro en plena calle. Las cosas parecían sólo volverse más incomodas cuando al dúo de la película se le unió una sexy vagabunda que no parecía tener una preferencia sexual definida.

Tabby cambió de canal.

-Quizás podamos empezar por algo más suave. –Escogió un canal que tenía la imagen de un conejo con traje en la esquina y lo dejó ahí mientras trataba de recuperar la conversación de antes. –Y, como te decía… Mi abuela…

- _AAhh. Sí… Más despacio… ah._

-Esto… mí abuelita…

- _Tan… tan bueno…_

-A… pues… no importa.

-Sabes que si tus padres llegan y te encuentran viendo playboy en bata junto a un chico con una orden de búsqueda y un montón de cajas de pizza se van a enfadar mucho, ¿Verdad? –Lincoln desvió los ojos de la pantalla. Se habían pasado, y ambos lo sabían, lo mejor que podían hacer era encontrar una excusa para retroceder sin que se sintieran como unos tontos.

-No regresaran hasta mañana por la tarde. Tiempo suficiente para limpiar todo y no dejar ni rastro de que estuviste aquí, Linc. –Miró de reojo la pantalla mientras trataba de controlar su sonrojo.

De una buena charla de abuelos a un momento sumamente incomodo mirando playboy, y si lo combinaba con hechos vividos desde esa mañana… Realmente no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo exactamente terminó ahí? Todo esto estaba pasando demasiado rápido, y no era algo en lo que pudiera mantener el control.

Oh, al demonio.

-Bien Tabby, tú ganas. ¿Podríamos regresar a las películas de terror de los años ochenta? –Colocó dos dedos en su entrecejo mientras bajaba la mirada para no tener que ver la pantalla.

-¿D-demasiado para ti, Linc? –Tabby aun parecía esforzarse en sonar superior, pero su rostro totalmente rojo y el temblor de su cuerpo mientras se hundía un poco más en su lugar la delataba. –Bien podríamos escuchar algo de música fuerte… pero los vecinos seguramente se molestarían, no sería la primera vez.

-Sólo miremos algo con menos porno, Tab. –Lincoln suspiró. –Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos un chico y una chica en bata mirando un programa que tiene como objetivo enseñarle a los hombres a masajear pechos.

-No estaría de más comenzar a instruirte desde ahora, Linc. Podrías necesitarlo más tarde… –Se burló mientras parecía comenzar a relajarse.

Lincoln suspiró. Al menos el programa parecía más ligero que el último. Sólo mostraban a una mujer con el torso desnudo parada frente a una cámara y a un hombre que masajeaba sus pechos detrás de ella mientras daba indicaciones de que puntos son los más sensibles.

-Bueno… a portarnos mal toda la noche. –Se rio con fuerza mientras aguataba una mueca de asco al tomar otro trago de soda. Tampoco tenía nada de malo dejar salir un poco de estrés con pornografía mientras continuaban con historias de sus abuelitos.

- _Ahora, damas y caballeros, especialmente las damas. Les enseñaremos la mejor forma de masturbar a su pareja y llevarla al máximo placer._

Lincoln dejó es capar un sonrisa de desafío mientras veía como Tabby se estremecía al ver a aquella mujer bajar los pantalones de aquel hombre y dejar al descubierto toda su virilidad.

-¿Todavía te sientes valiente, Tab? –Se acercó un poco más hacia ella.

-¿B-bromeas? No hay mejor momento en una cita que el momento en que te portas mal. –Tragó saliva mientras se forzaba a mirar la pantalla.

-Sólo avísame cuando quieras regresar a las tripas y pérdidas de sangre. –Lo que esperaba fuera pronto. Aquella bata no le sería muy útil para ocultar cierta parte de su anatomía si esto seguía así.

* * *

 **NA: La vida de Lincoln sólo se complica más a cada paso. Las cosas se están saliendo un poco de la lógica, pero seamos sinceros, mucho en Loud Hosue se sale de la lógica a cada paso.**

 **¿Qué pasará con Lincoln y Tabby? ¿El arcade ya está rodeado de policías y ambulancias? ¿Qué pasó con Luna? ¿Habrá algo de diversión entre dos niños de once años repletos de curiosidad y estrés acumulado (especialmente por parte de Lincoln. Y es mucho)? ¿Cuándo haré el salto de tiempo?**

 **Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de Llamadas, las cosas se están calentando aquí.**


	67. Chapter 67

.

.

.

 **Mildred Thompson**

 **…**

La película era mala. Mildred no tuvo que llegar a la mitad para saber quién era el asesino. El verdadero misterio es como le permitían la entrada a una niña de seis años que era acompañada por su padre. Que ella recordara, en la cartelera indicaba que la película era al menos para mayores de dieciséis, pero aparte de ella había visto a otros niños de distintas edades entre el público; todos ellos pegados a la pantalla y viendo un insulto a la verdadera película.

No iba a quejarse. Su padre entendía sus gustos y por eso la había invitado a algo que creyó podría interesarle, y Mildred no quiso romperle el corazón al decirle que gótico no significa precisamente ver películas de horror de bajo presupuesto con tramas tan simples que hasta un niño de cuatro podría descifrarla antes de que acabe. Además, raramente podía pasar tiempo con él fuera de casa.

El Sr. Thompson trabajaba en la construcción por las mañanas y tardes, el resto de la noche lo pasaba en las oficinas haciendo tiempo extra para poder mantener a su familia. Y su madre… Ella había muerto cundo tenía cuatro años, algo relacionado con una acumulación de sangre en su cabeza, Mildred no entendió mucho sobre ellos, por lo que había comenzado a investigar todo lo relacionado con la muerte desde entonces.

Así fue como nacieron sus intereses.

Mientras su padre trabajaba, Mildred se quedaba en una guardería o con una niñera. Pero ahora podían pasar tiempo a solas los dos juntos.

-Papá… tengo que ir al… –No terminó la frase antes de sentir como sus mejillas enrojecían, era complicado hablar de eso.

Su padre se rio un poco mientras acariciaba su cabello negro y asentía con la cabeza. –Ya que estás por ahí, compra unas cuantas palomitas más, cariño. –Le pasó un billete de diez dólares mientras la despedía.

Mildred asintió mientras guardaba el dinero y salía con cuidado para no llamar mucho la atención. No había tantas personas como se esperaba en un estreno de terror, pero supuso que sólo asistieron quienes no se molestaron en leer las críticas por internet. Una pareja en particular le llamó la atención, la luz de la pantalla le permitió ver unos cuantos mechones blancos de un niño que parecía igual de aburrido que ella, y a una niña de un cabello rizado que no dejaba de ver la película con mucha atención mientras se metía una gran cantidad de palomitas dentro de la boca.

El chico le pareció algo familiar, pero salió de su cabeza cuando dejó de verlo y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

Mildred arregló su cabello con cuidado mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Su cabello era de un negro azabache corto hasta la nuca y estaba arreglado de modo que cubriera su ojo izquierdo; una forma de ocultar una pequeña cicatriz que se hizo ella misma a la edad de cinco años por jugar con los cuchillos. Su padre le gritó mucho ese día. Su forma de vestir era una camisa celeste y una falda azul oscura a cuadros, finalmente unos calcetines blancos y zapatos negros. Volvió a colocar un pequeño broche en su cabello una vez terminado de arreglarse y salió del baño.

-¡Lincoln!

El grito la hice estremecerse un poco. Junto a los baños femeninos se encontraban los baños masculinos, y frente a la puerta pudo ver a la misma chica de cabello rizado de antes golpear esa puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Fue por la película? –Golpeó un poco más la puerta, se le veía asustada mientras parecía decidirse si debería entrar o no. –Por favor, Lincoln, respóndeme. –Pegó la oreja en la puerta tratando de escuchar algo, y fue en ese momento que sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Mildred desvió la cabeza y se fue de ahí a paso rápido.

Eso había sido incómodo, no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención, y solía ponerse nerviosa y ocultar su rostro tras su cabello cuando los desconocidos la miraban directamente, eso y balbucear en lugar de hablar. Era un problema de timidez que le había costado ser excluida de muchos temas en la escuela o la cafetería. Suspiró mientras recordaba todos los momentos en los que había sido pasada por alto. No importa lo linda que podría verse, ser tímida era una pesadilla social.

-¿Lincoln? –Se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a la pequeña fila para comprar palomitas, y recordó donde había visto a aquel chico.

Lincoln Loud.

La víctima de abuso y negligencia infantil. Su caso había estado en todas las noticias, incluso se habían filtrado videos donde se mostraban como sus propios padres culpaban a su mala suerte de todo lo malo que estaban pasando, hasta el haber sido arrestados por la policía. Sus hermanas no lo habían hecho mucho mejor, en la escuela todavía se hablaba sobre la incursión a la oficina del director y el video que fue soltado y donde se mostraba a Lynn Loud golpear a Lincoln mientras decía cosas horribles sobre él.

Mildred no había conocido mucho a Lincoln, que recuerde, sólo lo había visto unas cuantas veces por los pasillos. Siempre le pareció un poco lindo por su cabello blanco, aunque nunca se había acercado mucho a él. Pero a quien si conocía, aunque no directamente, era a sus hermanas menores: Lana y Lola Loud. Mientras que Lana disfrutaba de jugar con los niños y participar en guerras de basura, Lola siempre le pareció la viva imagen de la vanidad. No se acercaba mucho a ella, pese a que sus asientos eran conjuntos.

Miró nuevamente hacia el lugar de los baños, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima. La última vez que vio a Lincoln, ya estaba usando un traje de ardilla y parecía ser amenazado por Lola en medio del pasillo de la escuela. La niña lo había tomado del cuello del traje y le restregaba una hoja sobre los ojos de la máscara mientras le exigía una explicación para sus padres. ¿Realmente iba a culpar a su hermano por una mala nota? ¿Cuál era el problema con esa familia? Mildred trató de alejarse mucho más de Lola desde ese momento.

¿Lincoln Loud estaba en el cine? Mildred había esperado que el chico no saliera jamás de donde sea que se estaba quedando. Al menos eso es lo que ella hubiera hecho de estar en su misma situación. No podría soportar todos los ojos del mundo sobre ella, especialmente después de todos los videos que aún recorren la red.

Las cosas parecían estar lejos de acabar para el caso de Lincoln.

Ella tampoco podía hacer nada que no fuera mirar y guardar silencio. No era asunto suyo, y no iba a meterse donde no la llamaban.

* * *

Se sentó con cuidado en su silla del cine, había tenido esperanzas de que la película mejorara un poco mientras no estaba, pero en lugar de eso pareció empeorar todavía más. El asesino se había revelado, y no en el final de la película como todos podrían haber esperado. Tal vez creyeron que revelar al asesino al final era un cliché, así que lo mostraron mucho antes.

El cuerpo de una chica cayó sobre una mesa de vidrio y la destrozó mientras agonizaba y finalmente exhaló el último suspiro. Esa escena estaba incorrecta, el lugar donde fue apuñalada no era mortal, ella había estudiado mucho de esas cosas en los libros e incluso había buscado casos. Un pasatiempo un poco oscuro para una niña tan joven, pero no iba a dejarlo sólo porque las personas lo vieran como algo malo. Tampoco es que fuera a compartirlo con nadie.

-Con mantequilla como te gustan, papá. –Se puso algunas palomitas en la boca mientras extendía la bolsa hacia su padre. Se mantuvo con el brazo extendido hasta que sintió como hormigueaba. –¿Papá?

Su padre tenía ambos brazos cayendo a los lados, y su mirada directamente al piso con la boca ligeramente abierta. La imagen la puso algo nerviosa mientras se mantenía viéndolo sin decir palabra alguna. Algunas personas comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo mala que era la película, mientras que otros compartían una buena opinión sobre ella, pero ella era totalmente sorda hacia todo y todos. La imagen de su padre le traía un ligero dolor en el pecho y un miedo que nunca antes había sentido.

-¿Papá? –Finalmente se atrevió a llamarlo un poco más fuerte mientras sujetaba su brazo. –¿Papá, estás bien? –Lo agitó más fuerte mientras soltaba las palomitas y estas quedaban desparramadas por todo el piso del cine. Algunas personas a su alrededor sisearon para que guardara silencio. -¡Papá! –Pero eso no la detuvo de gritar mientras lo agitaba más fuerte. El cuerpo del Sr. Thompson cayó al piso, justo sobre las palomitas cubiertas con mantequilla sin decir palabra alguna –¿Papí?

* * *

Los temas oscuros como la muerte y todo lo que podría ser considerado prohibido, fue algo que atrajeron a Mildred desde la muerte de su madre. Ella tenía una colección de libros electrónicos y más de uno a papel que hablaban sobre todos los rostros que la humanidad le había dado a la muerte y las artes oscuras. Todavía solía disfrazarse como una bruja por las noches y fingir que invocaba demonios o platicaba con las almas de los muertos.

Una cosa era jugar con la idea de la muerte, algo tétrico, pero comprensible. Otra cosa era vivirla en persona.

Ataque al corazón.

Tres personas murieron de ataques al corazón simultáneos en aquella sala de cine. Los medios le echaron la culpa a la película y ya había sido retirada de la cartelera.

Eso fue todo.

El mundo pasó a otro tema.

El funeral de Malcolm Thompson fue pequeño y pasó demasiado rápido para que Mildred pudiera darse cuenta de nada. El día siguiente del diagnóstico había sido velado, y al siguiente día lo enterraron en el cementerio de Royal Woods. Tenían pocos familiares en la ciudad, y todo ellos siguieron la misma rutina de saludar, prometer su apoyo y luego irse.

Esa noche Mildred abrazó sus rodillas sobre su cama mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Su habitación era pequeña, sólo tenía una cama y algunos muebles, pero a Mildred le gustaba de esa forma. Era un lugar acogedor y le permitían decorarlo como a ella le gustaba. Sus sabanas y cortinas eran de color negro y rojo, mientras que sus paredes estaban decoradas con algunos dibujos sobre distintos temas oscuros o incluso dibujos de ángeles con un toque infantil. Su padre le permitía pegarlos a la pared siempre y cuando sacara buenas notas y se portara bien.

Pero ya no estaba. Ahora Mildred estaba sola, ¿Qué sería de ella? Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y retiró el poco cambio que le quedó de aquellas palomitas de maíz, cada vez que las veía podía volver a sentir el aroma a palomitas rancias de aquella sala de cine, o ver los flashes de las cámaras cuando se daban cuenta de que algo realmente malo había pasado.

Una frase repetitiva en todos sus libros y películas resonó dentro de su cabeza: "La muerte es inesperada, ineludible, e implacable". Siempre le había gustado esa frase, ahora la odiaba.

* * *

No se atrevió a volver a la escuela. Recordó la forma en que todos hablaban del caso de Lincoln Loud cuando se hizo público, y no dudó en que los maestros le avisarían de antemano a sus compañeros lo que había sufrido recientemente. Mildred no podría resistir tantas miradas sobre ella, o lo consuelos de personas que seguramente nunca habían sufrido nada igual.

Prefería repetir el año a tener que pasar por todo eso.

Quizás no importaría. De todas formas tendría que cambiar de escuela cuando se mudara con su tía al otro lado de la ciudad. Su tía Mónica había sido la única que había aceptado encargarse de ella, y tendría que mudarse a su departamento. Por lo que podía recordar, se encontraba en un lugar muy alejado y que su padre siempre se había quejado por ser peligroso.

-Ese será mi nuevo hogar. –Murmuró mientras miraba más allá del parque.

-¿Te regalo media sonrisa? –Medio rostro apareció frente a ella. Eso fue debido a que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto, pero en ese momento sintió terror y retrocedió mientras se cubría la cara con su cabello. –Media sonrisa, ¿Entiendes? Jajaja. –Una chica con frenos y vestidura chistosa se rió de su propio chiste mientras sujetaba su estómago.

Mildred la miró con miedo mientras retrocedía otra vez.

-Hey, espera. Lo siento, es que… –Se tiró un poco del cuello de la camisa. –Puedo reconocer a un niño deprimido donde sea y es mi trabajo dibujarles una sonrisa. –Puso ambos dedos sobre sus labios y le enseñó una sonrisa repleta de metales mientras se reía.

No pudo evitar ladear un poco la cabeza mientras miraba bien a la chica frente a ella.

-¿Qué tal una ronda de chistes para animarte un poco? Pero antes quiero aclararte que soy buena persona… Cuando me están viendo. –Se rio otra vez. –¿Sabes porque el payaso cruzó el camino? Porque olvidó sus pasteles de crema del otro lado. ¿Entiendes? Como tirará pasteles a la cara si no tiene ninguno?

Mildred la miró de forma desconfiada. Había algo en la chica que se le hacía familiar, pero también ofensivo. La forma en que comenzaba a decirle chiste tras chiste, esperando para que se riera de ellos. ¿Realmente esperaba que comenzara a llorar de la risa en un momento así? Ella no había reído desde que su padre murió, y no creyó que pudiera volver a hacerlo.

-Wow, público difícil. Me recuerdas un poco a Lucy, esa chica es todo un poema, ¿Entiendes? A Lucy le gusta escribir poemas deprimentes. Si tan sólo la conocieras. –Sus ojos dejaron salir un poco de tristeza mientras se reía.

La conocía. Por supuesto que la conocía. ¿Cuántas chicas en su escuela podrían llamarse Lucy y escribir poemas deprimentes en sus días libres? Los ojos de Mildred se estrecharon mientras sus puños se cerraban. ¿Y esta chica se atrevía a tratar de animarla en lo que era el momento más oscuro de toda su vida?

-Mi madre murió hace dos años, mi padre hace menos de una semana. Dentro de poco tendré que mudarme al otro lado de la ciudad con una tía que apenas veo los días festivos y perderé todas las amistades y conocidos que hice aquí. ¿Realmente esperas que me ría en un momento como éste? –Casi le gritó mientras presionaba más fuerte sus puños. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan enfadada como ahora. Toda su timidez había sido reemplazada por esa emoción que la quemaba por dentro.

-B-bueno… no… pero… ug. –Luan no parecía saber que decir en esos momentos, sólo miraba de un lado a otro buscando una forma de escape. –Mira, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió y… y estoy segura de que tú tía cuidará muy bien de ti. Es decir… No hay razón para no volver a sonreír algún día… –Se pasó la mano por la nuca. –Yo… también perdí a mis padres. –Se atrevió a decir. –No de la misma forma, pero mi familia está muy afectada.

-Perdiste a tus padres por ser criminales que maltrataron a su propio hijo, y aunque tú digas que puedes reconocer cuando un niño está sufriendo, no te diste cuenta del sufrimiento de tu propio hermano. –Sonrió con suficiencia al ver el rostro sorprendido, e incluso asustado de Luan. –¿Creíste que una niña de seis años era lo bastante tonta para no reconocerte? Pues te tengo noticias, ¡Toda la ciudad conoce sus caras y sabe lo que hicieron! No quiero que una chica como tú trate de consolarme. –Mildred pasó por su lado sin molestarse en darle una segunda mirada y corrió hacia el otro lado del parque.

Al llegar al final del parque su respiración fallaba y su corazón latía muy rápido. Eso… eso se había sentido bien. Nunca antes había hablado así con nadie, y aquella chica se lo merecía, ¿No? Pero más importante, es la primera vez que podía hablar con alguien desconocido sin sentirse atrapada en una caja que poco a poco se encogía.

Pero mientras la ira se disipaba, comenzó a sentir algunos mareos. ¿Eso realmente estaba bien?

Su padre murió hace tan poco, y sin embargo el mundo sigue exactamente igual. Como si su padre no importara en lo más mínimo, sólo fue otra vida que la muerte reclamó y entonces siguió su curso. Una de tres vidas. Mildred lo había llorado durante dos días y no se había atrevido a salir de casa hasta que su tía le dio el aviso de la mudanza.

Ahora sentía terribles ganas de vomitar mientras sus lágrimas nuevamente se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Mildred se apoyó contra un árbol del parque mientras trataba de controlar su respiración como aquel terapeuta le había recomendado: respiraciones profundas y cortadas, lo suficiente para mantener controladas sus emociones antes de volver a casa y gritar en su almohada hasta el cansancio.

Se mantuvo quieta hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio a una chica con un lindo vestido que corría desesperada por el parque, parecía sujetar con fuerza su pecho mientras lloraba. Algunas personas se desviaron al verla, pero no le hicieron mucho caso si no era para grabarla con su celular.

Miró hacia el cielo mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro.

* * *

Perdió muchas de sus cosas en la mudanza, entre ellas sus muebles y algunos de sus libros y juguetes. El departamento de su tía no era muy grande, y ya había una habitación preparada para ella. Era más pequeña y cuadrada que la anterior, pero lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una cama y un pequeño armario, eso era todo lo que tendría por ahora. Hasta donde sabía, la mayoría de sus cosas serían vendidas por no encontrar un espacio para ellas.

No es que su tía fuera mala persona, al contrario, se preocupaba por ella y trataba de hacerla sentir cómoda. Pero una nueva boca que alimentar sería un gasto extra, y su padre no había dejado dinero alguno al morir, sólo lo que tenía guardado en la casa y no era mucho. La otra noche había escuchado a su tía hablando con alguien de bienes raíces sobre poner en venta su vieja casa.

En su pecho comenzaba a crecer un enorme vacío oscuro al que no podía encontrar forma de llenar, y cada vez que lo intentaba sólo podía pensar en su padre y se encerraba en su cuarto a llorar en silencio. Toda su vida se había perdido por un simple ataque al corazón. ¿Era posible perder tanto por algo así? Tal vez debió decirle a su padre que la película era mala y quería irse, ¿Pero hubiera significado algo? Cuando la muerte te escoge entonces vas a morir sin importar lo que intentes, o eso le enseñaron las películas.

Suspiró mientras veía su plato vacío. Todavía tenía hambre. Hace días que no comía mucho, y cuando por fin sentía que podía comer algo su tía le había dado algo de dinero para comer en el café del frente y no era suficiente. Estaba segura de que si le pedía a su tía un poco más, se lo daría, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no quería ser una carga para ella.

Tendría que aguantar un poco más antes de la hora de cenar, entonces su tía le daría más dinero y podría comer un poco más. Su tía vivía de comer en ese restaurante al menos tres veces al día, ¿Ella se uniría a ese ciclo? Supuso que así sería, en el departamento ni siquiera había un refrigerador.

-…Papá.

Un plato repleto de waffles con chocolate reemplazó al plato vacío.

-¿Eh?

La camarera le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo. –De parte del caballero de la mesa… oh, parece que ya se fue. –Señaló a una mesa vacía del otro lado del café. –Se veía como un chico amable, ¿Algún admirador secreto, pequeña? –Se rio un poco.

Mildred no tenía ni idea de que hablaba, pero la visión de esos waffles le hizo agua a la boca y tuvo que tragar su propia saliva mientras tomaba el tenedor. ¿Debería sentirse desconfiada? En ese momento no le importó realmente, tenía mucha hambre y comida gratis frente a ella. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

* * *

Tendría que compartir un taxi. Podría regresar a casa y retirar más de sus cosas antes de que la casa se pusiera legalmente en venta, pero tendría que hacerlo sola y compartir un taxi. Su tía no podía descuidar su trabajo, y su barrió era lo bastante seguro para que pudiera ir ella misma sin preocuparse de nada, al menos mientras fuera de día. Por eso tenía que compartir un taxi, porque el próximo podría tomar horas antes de recogerla y regresaría demasiado tarde a casa.

Compartir el mismo taxi con un desconocido era la mejor opción.

Mildred se pegó demasiado a la puerta mientras miraba por la ventana. Le incomodaba un poco el chico del otro lado del asiento. Aquel chico apoyaba su codo contra el reposabrazos mientras sujetaba su mentón y miraba fijamente por la ventana. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, y el taxista no parecía querer perder su tiempo hablando con dos niños.

Mildred había esperado a alguien mayor, hablar con chicos y chicas de una edad cercana a la suya siempre la habían puesto más nerviosa que hablar con los mayores. Los jóvenes generalmente no controlaban lo que decían y podían ser realmente crueles. El chico junto a ella no le gustaba, había algo en él que no dejaba de incomodarla cada vez que le robaba una mirada: cabello obviamente teñido de negro, camisa roja, chaqueta negra y pantalones azules. Pero había algo más en él que la hacía sentirse incomoda… quizás era la bolsa de rosquillas que tenía junto a él y no parecía haber tocado, y ella nuevamente no había podido comer mucho en el café. Tendría que acostumbrarse desde ahora.

Su estómago gruñó un poco y se apoyó todavía más contra la puerta mientras se sonrojaba. El sonido había sido demasiado fuerte para que nadie lo escuchara. Suspiró mientras sujetaba su estómago y regresaba su mirada a la ventana. Si esto seguía así, ¿Ella también moriría tarde o temprano? Tal vez muriera de hambre, o en un accidente, o en un robo, había escuchado que el barrió de su tía era peligroso por las noches. Pese a gustarle tocar temas como la muerte, ella nunca había pensado en su propia muerte más de un minuto antes de pasar a otra cosa. ¿Por qué debería? Sólo tenía seis años, no tendría que pensar en su propia muerte o la de sus padres. Sólo tendría que preocuparse por la escuela, sus problemas de timidez, los chicos que se le acercan y mejores formas de ocultar la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo.

Todo esto era demasiado para ella.

Sintió algo golpear su pierna y al mirar otra vez se encontró con la bolsa de rosquillas junto a ella. Miró al chico, y desvió la mirada al ver que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…No tengo mucha hambre. –Se rio un poco. –¿Sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a mi hermana menor, ella también es gótica. Eres gótica, ¿Verdad? O al menos tienes una atracción por el lado oscuro de las cosas. Tal vez no es tan profundo, pero mi hermana también comenzó con cosas pequeñas. –Su voz era tranquila, y sonaba amable.

Mildred se quedó callada mientras trataba de no verlo. La bolsa de rosquillas se veía tentadora, pero se sentía demasiado nerviosa para tomarla.

-Está bien, no tienes que comerlas aquí si no quieres. Al menos llévate la bolsa. –Susurró. –No me gustaría saber que una niña pasó hambre cuando pude haberlo evitado. –Regresó su vista a la ventana.

Mildred lo miró por el rabillo de su único ojo descubierto y, con algo de dudas, tomó la bolsa con cuidado. –…Gracias.

-De nada. –El chico le respondió mientras volvía a verla.

Esa cara se le hacía conocida, pero no podía ubicar donde lo había visto antes.

-M-mi nombre es Mildred. –Se atrevió a decir. Era un poco complicado hablar, mucho más ahora, pero al menos quería ser cortes.

-Mi nombre es Lin… –Hizo una mueca. –Es Linc. –Pasó la lengua por sus labios. –Gusto en conocerte, Mildred. Disculpa que te pregunte esto pero… ¿No eres demasiado joven para viajar sola?

Mildred abrazó un poco más fuerte la bosa de rosquillas y las escuchó crujir en el interior.

-…Estoy regresando a casa. –Fue lo único que pudo decir, tampoco era mentira.

-Ya veo… Yo también regreso a casa, Mildred. –El chico dejó salir una pequeña risa. –Te sorprenderías con sólo ver el lugar: desordenado, repleto de ruido y siempre está pasando algo ahí dentro… o así es como lo recuerdo al menos. –Suspiró. –Las cosas han estado complicadas últimamente. –Murmuró. –Lo siento, quizás no debería estar hablando de esto pero… realmente necesito hablar con alguien ahora.

Mildred entendía, ella también había necesitado hablar con alguien, pero aparte de su terapeuta no había podido hablar con nadie más sobre este tema. No había ido a la escuela, y su tía no tenía mucho tiempo para escucharla.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo mientras compartimos el taxi? –Linc le preguntó un poco más animado. –Tengo cierta experiencia para hablar sobre temas oscuros, es de lo único que mi hermana menor habla, y siempre está escribiendo poemas tétricos de cualquier cosa. Una vez incluso escribió uno sobre las papas fritas, no volví a comerlas por una semanal.

-¿Enserio? –Le preguntó por reflejo, y se ocultó un poco entre su cabello mientras lo hacía.

-Sí. –Linc le sonrió. –Deja que te cuente la historia.

El viaje fue placentero. Hacía tiempo que no podía hablar así con nadie. La sensación que tuvo con Linc antes se desvaneció cuando notó que estaba sonriendo otra vez. Linc parecía saber que decir en qué momento para sacarle una sonrisa, o cuando algo la hacía sentir incómoda. Trató de evitar temas relacionados con la muerte para no asustarlo, pero en el resto, Lincoln parecía tener un conocimiento bastante extenso. Parece que no mentía cuando le dijo que su hermana estaba muy metida en el mundo gótico.

Mildred se sentía bien. Sentía que estaba hablando con un viejo amigo, que su vida no había dado un giro y ahora tenía que vivir en un departamento pequeño junto a su tía, o que su antigua casa junto con muchas de sus cosas tendrían que ser vendidas y su escuela cambiaría. Pero lo había hecho. Hablar con Linc no cambiaba la realidad, y recordar eso nuevamente la deprimió.

¿Debería hablar con Linc sobre eso? Por muy agradable que fuera, no era más que un extraño que conoció en un taxi. Ni siquiera había pasado una hora desde que el viaje comenzó, ¿Y quería hablarle sobre la muerte de su padre y su situación familiar? No, no podía tocar esos temas con cualquier persona.

-¿Uh? –Sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban y entonces algo suave choco contra su rostro.

-Está bien. –Linc la había abrazado y la apretaba contra su pecho. –Sé cómo te sientes, Mildred. Aquel vacío en el pecho, la rabia contenido, la impotencia por no poder hacer nada… Todo eso te carcome lentamente desde lo más profundo de tu interior y sientes que podrías morir. Hay días en los que sólo quieres gritar, otros en los que quieres estar sólo, y muchos otros donde quieres lastimar a alguien. –Linc habló con suavidad. –Últimamente me siento así a diario. –Acarició su cabeza con suavidad. –Lamento ser tan brusco… pero me gustaría que alguien hubiera hecho esto por mí hace mucho tiempo. –Suspiró. –Hubo dos personas que lo hicieron… ambas importantes para mí, y las lastimé.

Mildred levantó la cabeza para ver a Linc, se veía totalmente abatido.

Se separó un poco mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. –No sé lo que estarás sufriendo, Mildred, pero tienes que mantenerte fuerte.

Mildred quiso confesarlo todo en ese momento, pero el taxi se detuvo en una esquina de la calle.

-Eh, tortolitos. Fin del camino. –Les gritó sin educación.

Lincoln separó de Mildred y extendió un billete. –No va a ser fácil, Mildred. Nunca lo es, pero tienes que seguir adelante. –Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente con suavidad.

Mildred tocó su frente con ambas manos mientras su rostro se ponía sumamente rojo. Quiso decir algo sobre el dinero, o cualquier otra cosa, pero Linc sólo se separó mientras le deseaba suerte. Por alguna razón se rio un poco mientras decía la palabra suerte, y mencionó algo sobre no darle mucha importancia.

Mildred vio como al taxi se volteaba en la esquina y perdió de vista a Linc.

Se sentía un poco mejor.

* * *

Se sentía terrible, apenas había podido conservar algunas de las cosas que llevó a casa. Su tía había decidido que algunos de sus libros no eran algo que una niña de su edad debería leer y los había desechado, había podido conservar sus juguetes y videojuegos, pero no podría jugar con éste último al no ser compatible con la vieja Tv de su tía. Lo cierto es que su tía ya tenía problemas de dinero cuando Mildred llegó a su vida, pero se esforzaba por mantenerla y era más de lo que cualquiera de sus familiares había intentado con ella.

Le había dado el dinero de ida para el taxi después de explicarle lo del amable chico que conoció, y ella sólo le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con ese tipo de personas o podrían aprovecharse de ella. Tampoco le agradó cuando le dijo sobre el regalo de las donas y el abrazo, y le advirtió que se alejara de cualquiera que intentara eso.

Su mundo se había vuelto muy injusto y deprimente.

Mientras su tía buscaba una escuela en la cual matricularla, tenía que quedarse sola en el departamento mirando televisión o leyendo los libros que no desechó, ni siquiera podía contactar con los pocos amigos que tenía por no tener conexión a internet. Acostumbrarse a esa vida sería difícil, pero más difícil estaba siendo encontrar un camino de regreso.

Sólo había salido al café a desayunar un poco, y había decidido salir por los alrededores. Era incomodo salir a un lugar nuevo, pero quedarse encerrada en casa le empezaba a ser molesto y le tría muchos malos recuerdos. Necesitaba distraer su mente con otra cosa, y antes de darse cuenta ya había oscurecido.

Al principio el barrió había parecido bueno, incluso llegó a creer que las advertencias de un barrio peligroso eran exageradas. La única diferencia era que aquí las casas y edificios estaban pegados como si fueran uno sólo y separados internamente por muros. Se había mantenido alejada de los callejones como le recomendó su padre hace tiempo si caminaba por lugares así y había intentado no ver a nadie a los ojos mientras se mantenía mirando al frente.

Y antes de darse cuenta había perdido la orientación y había dado una vuelta equivocada en cualquier otro lugar. A veces sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos mientras trataba de encontrar un camino de regreso.

-¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? –La irritación había llegado tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando goleó la pared junto a ella con su mano. –Sólo fuimos al cine… se suponía que era un momento padre e hija… ¡Eso es todo! –Gritó un poco más fuerte. No se había sentido tan molesta desde que se encontró con Luan en el parque.

-¿Una pelea familiar, pequeña?

Mildred miró hacia atrás con molestia y se encontró con dos personas: uno la miraba directamente con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que el otro parecía estar luchando por entender cómo funcionaba un celular.

-¿Te llevamos a casa? ¿Tienes dinero, pibita?–Se rio mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. –Vamos, a las niñas lindas siempre les están dando algo de dinero. –Miró a su compañero. –Y ya deja de andar con ese trasto, debimos haberlo vendido.

-Para, ¿Sabes todo lo que pueden hacer estas cosas? Ese pibe tenía plata. –Mencionó mientras lo guardaba. –Que chiquita, ¿Le hacemos la amenaza del dinero o la violación? Realmente no me atraen las niñas.

-Nah, ni parece que sepa lo que significa. –Le respondió. –Mira nena, no tendrías que salir a estas horas. Así que danos la plata y digamos que esto fue una lección de vida. –Le extendió la mano.

Mildred la golpeó con fuerza sin dudar.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que todos los mocosos son un par de emociones estos días? Y ándale con la falta de chancleta.

-Estoy cansada… ¡¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?! ¡Tengo seis años! –Les gritó. –Todo lo que quería era pasar tiempo con papá, ¿Eso era demasiado pedir? –Todo había llegado demasiado lejos en su vida. Ahora tendría que estar durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, no en medio de una calle oscura a punto de ser robada por dos ladrones de pacotilla. No iba a ocultarse más tras su cabello y fingir que nada estaba pasando, sólo quería gritar. –¡Lárguense ahora y déjenme en paz!

El cuerpo de Mildred cayó al piso de lado. Al principio le costó saber que había pasado, pero luego comenzó a sentir aquella molesta comezón que picaba en su mejilla.

-Te lo dije, por esto tenemos que usar la chancleta cuando son pendejos. ¡Porque te terminan faltando al respeto y se vuelven unas putas al crecer! –El del celular se rio mientras agitaba un poco la mano. –Te apuesto lo que quieras a que terminaría chupándola en algún baño público por cinco dólares de no haberla golpeado ahora.

-Sólo estamos dándole una lección de humildad. –Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

Mildred los miró desde el piso con furia y lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla e ignoró el dolor mientras se levantaba. No iba a dejar que la robaran y que su vida terminara de irse al diablo. ¿Las cosas malas no iban a dejar de pasarle a ella? Retrocedió un paso mientas los miraba fijamente.

-Eh, nenita. Quieta. Sólo danos la plata y te llevamos a casa, ¿Buen trato? –Levantó un dedo. –Todo lo que tengas y ya, ¿Tienes un celular? El último niño tenía un celular bonito, y con lo mal criada que sos seguro que es mejor que el otro.

Linc. No pudo evitar pensar en Linc mientras retrocedía un poco. Aquel chico había sido amable con ella pese a ser un extraño, había hablado con ella, le había dado de comer e incluso un abrazo que la había hecho sentir mucho mejor. ¿Por qué no todos los extraños pueden ser así? ¿Por qué el mundo no puede ser más amable? Todo era tan condenadamente injusto.

-Lina marquita, ¿Jugaste con las tijeras, cariño? –Se rio mientras miraba la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, aquel golpe la había dejado al descubierto.

Mildred la cubrió nuevamente mientras retrocedía sujetando el lugar del golpe.

-Mira, nena. Sólo danos la pasta y…

La espalda de Mildred chocó contra alguien, no vio quien era, pero si vio el brazo que se extendía hacia las dos personas frente a ella. Pero más que el brazo… vio el arma.

-La chica quiere que la deje sola. –Aquella voz suave, pero a la vez s escuchaba molesta.

-Eh, nene. ¿Es de agua o de juguete? –Se rio un poco.

La persona tras ella no dijo nada mientras se mantenía apuntándoles con aquella pistola. Mildred tragó saliva, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar mucho mientras miraba entre el arma y las personas al frente.

Uno de ellos levantó las manos y retrocedió mientras miraba al dueño del arma, entonces susurró algo a su acompañante y los dos comenzaron a retroceder antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a irse. El arma se mantuvo levantada hasta que los dos se perdieron, entonces bajó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Esta no es hora para que una niña esté en la calles. –Aquella voz sonaba cansada, y a la vez familiar.

Mildred tardó un poco en darse la vuelta y ver cara a cara a su salvador.

-¿Linc?

Las luces de la calle le permitieron reconocerlo, pero le fue algo difícil al principio. Su ropa era la misma que la última vez que lo vio, pero se veía húmeda y algo desalineada, sus ojos tenían ojeras y parecían rojos, pero lo más impactante era la marca roja debajo de su cuello. Mildred tragó saliva antes de reconocer esa marca como un corte, y se veía reciente.

-Tú eras… a sí, Mildred. –Linc sonrió, pero ya no se veía como aquella sonrisa amable de antes. –¿Estás bien? No deberías salir a estas horas. Vamos, te acompañaré a casa. –Guardó la pistola en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. –¿Es por aquí? Conozco un poco el lugar, pero no mucho.

-¿Linc? –No pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo. –¿Estás bien? –No le importó mucho que hacía en medio de las calles a esas horas, o que porque tenía un arma. Lo que le importaba era que parecía estar herido y bastante mal.

Linc se rio un poco y volvió a forzar otra sonrisa. –Sólo una mala noche, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse con algo de alcohol, unas vendas, una taza de té y una siesta.

* * *

-Me da… gusto verte otra vez, Linc. –Mildred trató de iniciar una conversación, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo. Linc se veía totalmente opuesto a como era cuando lo conoció: más callado y con la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

-Yo también… Me alegra haberte encontrado cuando lo hice. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez no. Ya no podría saber nada con él. –Nuevamente se rio, y Mildred se encontró un poco nerviosa por esa sonrisa. –Lo siento, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que regresaba a casa? Las cosas no fueron muy bien… y luego tuve una cita con una linda chica del pasado y… bueno, todo terminó peor. –Se pasó la mano por el cuello. –Pero no fue su culpa, sino… No, espera. Esto no es charla para niños.

Mildred se acercó un poco más y tomó su mano.

-Está bien, no preguntaré si no quieres. –Trató de sonreírle. Le gustaría volver a hablar con el mismo chico que había hablado en el taxi, pero si no estaba bien, entonces ella podría tratar de hablarle. –Pero si quieres hablar… yo te escucho.

Linc le sonrió. –Te lo agradezco, pero por ahora hay que llevarte a tu casa. Dijiste que estaba frente a La Fresa, ¿Verdad? Yo también me dirigía hacia allí. –Se pasó la mano nuevamente por el cuello y desprendió algo de sangre seca de su herida.

-Eso se ve mal… –Mildred murmuró. –Deberías ir a un hospital… o al a policía.

-No me llevo muy bien con los policías últimamente. –Linc murmuró mientras acariciaba un poco su cabeza.

El camino fue un poco silencioso en ese momento. A Mildred le hubiera gustado preguntarle un poco sobre el arma y el corte, pero le pareció algo descortés tomando en cuenta la situación.

-Mi padre murió hace poco… –Lo dijo simplemente por decirlo. Era algo que le hubiera gustado contarle mientras estaban en el taxi. –Fue… una de las víctimas de ataque al corazón masivo en el cine hace una semana. –Victimas. Como si hubieran sido asesinados. A Mildred le sorprendía más que hubiera pasado tan poco desde ese momento.

Lincoln la miró con sorpresa antes de hacer una mueca incómoda y desviar la mirada.

-Lo siento.

Mildred suspiró, había esperado un poco más de parte de Linc. Al menos otro abrazo.

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía cuatro años, y desde entonces sólo fuimos mi padre y yo, cuando murió… perdí todo, además de perder al hombre que más quise, perdí mi casa, mis cosas, mi escuela y mi vida entera dio un gran cambio. –Suspiró con pesar. –Ahora tengo que vivir con mi tía, ella no es mala, pero siempre está preocupada por el dinero. No sé si podre acostumbrarme.

Linc se mantuvo callado mientras la dejaba continuar. Esperaba que dijera algo mientras comenzaba a detallarle algunos aspectos de su antigua vida, incluso le dijo sobre sus compañeros de escuela y el caso de Lincoln Loud, o como temía tener que comer en el mismo café todos los días el resto de su vida. Las cosas no parecían muy brillantes para ella, mucho menos en un barrio tan peligroso.

Pero sin importar cuanto dijera, Linc se mantenía callado mientras seguía acompañándola.

-¿Por qué tienes un arma? –Mildred sólo quería que le hablara. Buscar un tema para que aquél chico amable que conoció en el taxi regresara y le diera un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Lo que sea.

-…Porque soy una mala persona, Mildred. –La respuesta fue sencilla.

-¿Qué? –Mildred lo miró como si le hubiera dado la peor respuesta de todas. –¿Mala persona? No eres una mala persona, Linc. No puedes ser una mala persona.

-¿Por qué no? Me paseo a altas horas de la noche con ropa desalineada, un arma de fuego y una herida en el cuello. Y eso es sólo lo que ves ahora, ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he hecho estos días? –Se rio un poco. –Soy una mala persona, Mildred.

Mildred quería negarlo. Linc fue bueno con ella, y no parecía hacerlo por lástima o porque creyera que era lo correcto. Linc había sido amable porque era una buena persona y realmente se preocupó por ella.

-Eso es mentira. –Le gritó.

-¿Por qué? Apenas me conoces, Mildred.

-Porque… fuiste amable.

La respuesta pareció hacerle gracia a Linc.

-¿Y desde cuando una persona amable no puede ser una mala persona? –Le respondió con una sonrisa algo oscura. –En realidad, las personas amables terminamos siendo la peor clase de escoria con las que puedas toparte, Mildred. Nunca sabes que se oculta tras nuestra sonrisa. –Se acercó a ella de una forma algo intimidante. –¿Cómo sabes que te estoy dirigiendo a La Fresa? Podría llevarte a un callejón oscuro para enseñarte cosas que no tendrías que aprender hasta que encontraras la contraseña del filtro de internet. –Empujó un poco su cuerpo hasta tenerla contra un edificio, entonces levantó su barbilla para que lo viera. –¿Qué me impediría lastimarte ahora, Mildred? –Se rio otra vez. Esta vez la risa la aterró. No era el mismo Linc que conoció, se veía como alguien totalmente diferente.

Iba a decir algo, pero Lincoln la empujó contra la pared con más fuerza y dejó escapar un pequeño grito mientras Linc bajaba su cabeza hasta tenerla frente a ella. –¿Tienes idea de lo que acabo de hacer esta noche, Mildred? O quizás… –Mildred tembló al sentir una de las manos de Linc en su pierna. –¿Quieres que te lo muestre? ¿Quieres que te enseñe porque no puedes confiar en las personas amables, Mildred? –La mano de Linc comenzó a ascender lentamente por su pierna temblorosa mientras todo su cuerpo volvía a temblar. No podía quitar la mirada del rostro de Linc mientras el seguía tomándola de la barbilla con su otra mano.

-L-Linc… –Apenas y fue un susurró, pero estaba lleno de miedo y le rogaba que se detuviera. Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

La sonrisa de Linc sólo se hizo más grande mientras retiraba su cabello de su ojo cubierto y la miraba directamente a ambos ojos.

-¿Accidente cuando eras niña? No es muy grande. –La cicatriz era solo un pequeño corte junto a su ojo. Mildred iba a decir algo más, pero calló cuando sintió la mano de Linc meteré bajo su falda y pasar a su muslo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras aquella mano seguía su recorrido. –Eres linda, Mildred. Me recuerdas un poco a mi hermana menor, Lucy. ¿Realmente estás en la onda gótica o eso es lo que crees? Creo que te interesa lo oscuro, pero no lo suficiente para ser considerada gótica. Es sólo un gusto.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó del ojo izquierdo de Mildred y comenzó a recorrer su mejilla. Linc abrió lentamente la boca y pasó su legua por el recorrido de aquella lágrima.

-Salada.

-L-Lincoln Loud. –Mildred se las arregló para decir mientras el miedo invadía todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció al sentir como la mano de Lincoln llegaba a uno de sus glúteos sobre su ropa interior blanca.

-Sí, Lincoln, así era como me llamaban antes. –Se rio un poco mientras volvía a lamer el recorrido que otra lágrima dejaba sobre el rostro de Mildred. –Pero ya no sé si ese chico alguna vez existió.

-¡Ah! –Mildred dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor mientras sentía como la mano de Lincoln presionaba más fuete su glúteo.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Mildred? ¿Seis? ¿Siete? –Presionó su frente contra la suya. –Este mundo está repleto de personas como yo, Mildred. Creerás que puedes confiar en ellas por tener una sonrisa amable, darte apoyo y un abrazo repleto de amor, pero no es así. –Comenzó mover su mano por su glúteo y Mildred volvió a estremecerse mientras sentía los dedos de Lincoln tocando sus zonas más íntimas. –Pero solo eres una niña… no tendrías que pasar por esto… –Dejó de presionar su glúteo y lo acarició un poco antes de retirar la mano y sacarla de su vestido.

Lincoln suspiró mientras se separaba de ella.

Mildred cayó al piso de rodillas mientras presionaba fuertemente su vestido y lo miraba con un terror puro.

-Lo siento. –Lincoln se rio un poco. –Yo… últimamente me pierdo a mí mismo y no puedo controlar lo que hago y… a veces sólo necesito dejar salir mi frustración. –Relamió sus labios mientras se arrodillaba hasta estar frente a frente con el rostro de Mildred. –No se siente tan mal, ¿Sabes? Al principio duele y quieres que se acabe… pero luego… luego se siente bien. Sí, duele, pero se siente muy bien. –Se rio más fuerte. –Puedes dejar ir todos tus problemas por unos cuantos segundos, y todo lo que quieres hacer es repetirlo una y otra vez… yo tenía tanto que dejar salir en ese momento. –Se golpeó la frente. –¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo pudo decirle esto a una niña?! Quizás ya me volví loco.

Mildred no entendía, sólo sabía que algo muy mal acababa de pasarle, y que las cosas podrían volverse peor si no hacía nada. La idea de gritar comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, pero su voz parecía haberse ido mientras miraba al chico que estaba frente a ella. Las noticias lo llamaban una víctima de algo muy malo, alguien que merece más lástima que ella misma, pero… pero le parece más una mala persona.

Tomó la mejilla de Mildred suavemente con su mano y Mildred pudo sentir como el mundo a su alrededor temblaba.

-Ya no siento que pueda distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, Mildred. Quizás es sólo el momento… tal vez mañana despierte y me sienta como una mierda, pero no importa. –Se acercó más a ella. –Ahora no me importa absolutamente nada. –La besó.

Mildred sintió como la lengua de Lincoln invadía su boca y comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro. Ella siempre creyó que en momento así, todo lo que una chica tendría que hacer era morder, pero se encontraba totalmente paralizada mientras Lincoln continuaba forzando ese beso aún más profundo. Mientras la besaba, la mano de Lincoln comenzó a presionar su inexistente pecho.

Entonces se separó con un hilo de baba colgando entre ambos. Lincoln lo atrapó con la boca y lo pasó por sus labios mientras la veía con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Mildred? Yo me sentí mejor cuando… Tampoco fue algo que pudiera controlar, pero tampoco me forzaron… como acabo de hacer contigo. –Se paró y golpeó fuertemente el edificio tras ella. –¡Lo siento! ¡Yo… no debí hacer esto! Después de todo lo que pasaste… y por mi culpa… porque yo… sólo porque quise buscarlo. –Comenzó a murmurar palabras que no podía entender. Sólo podía saber que algo muy malo había pasado, y que Lincoln era peligroso.

Mildred intentó decir algo, pero sus labios temblaron mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. No sabía que hacer ahora, sólo podía continuar con la mirada al frente mientras su cabeza se sentía totalmente paralizada y sus miedos amenazaban con salir en un terrible grito que sentía imposible poder transmitir.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Su corazón latía muy rápido mientras un terror desconocido la invadía. Todo eso por el chico que había sido amable con ella en aquel taxi. Todo por Lincoln Loud.

-Mildred… Sólo… –Se agachó nuevamente y la tomó de los hombros. –Mildred, necesito esto… por favor… yo… lo necesito. –Se pasó la lengua nuevamente por los labios y se limpió una lágrima. –Prometo ser amable… te trataré bien… y… y podría ser bueno para ti también. –Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. –Al principio duele un poco… pero luego se siente bien, es como si tus problemas no existieran y… y no tenemos que llegar tan lejos… Sólo… sólo usaré mis manos y… y tú puedes usar las tuyas… no será doloroso. –Parecía confundido mientras trataba de decir un montón de cosas que no podía entender.

Mildred lo vio con los ojos abiertos mientras trataba de comprender las palabras que salían de su boca. Lentamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza, no podía comprender ni la mitad de lo que dijo, pero sabía que era algo malo. Algo muy malo.

-No. Por supuesto que no. –Lincoln se rio. –Sólo mírame, le estoy rogando por sexo a una niña pequeña en medio de la calle, y todo eso después de abusar de ella. ¿En qué me he convertido?

Lincoln se quedó con ella hasta que pudo reaccionar lo suficiente para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, entonces continuaron el camino hacia el café. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero Mildred caminaba con torpeza mientras mantenía sus ojos pegados a la calle y se mantenía alejada al menos tres pasos de Lincoln.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio de apartamentos. El de su tía estaba en el segundo piso, Mildred sólo tenía que meterse por la reja, subir las escaleras y usar la copia de la llave que le dio su tía para entrar.

-Mildred. –La voz de Lincoln la hizo estremecer, instintivamente sujetó su vestido azul oscuro con fuerza mientras recordaba lo que le había hecho hace pocas calles. –Toma. –Le acercó una pequeña hoja de papel. –Te hice algo terrible, y tengo que pagar por eso… tengo que pagar por muchas cosas. –Tomó con cuidado una de sus manos y la separó de su vestido sin mucha dificultad. –Úsalo como quieras. Si quieres decirle a tú tía lo que pasó y llamar a la policía, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirles quien soy darles éste número, pero si no, si alguna vez estás en problemas o necesitas algo, lo que sea, entonces llámame. Como dije, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. –Respiró hondo mientras se acercaba. –Cerca de aquí hay un edifico de apartamentos abandonado, está frente a un club nocturno llamado Krakatoa… me estoy quedando en la última habitación del tercer piso… por si quieres decirle eso a la policía. –La abrazó. –Quizás sea lo mejor, Mildred.

Ese abrazo… fue el mismo. Nuevamente se sentía en los brazos de Linc, y no en los de Lincoln. El chico amable que había hablado con ella y le había dado fuerzas parecía haber regresado en ese momento. Mildred no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Había pasado algo horrible esa noche, y quería contárselo a Linc, pero en lugar de eso sólo pudo llorar.

Continuó llorando hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a aclararse en las calles.

Había estado despierta toda una noche.

Su tía se iba a enfadar mucho.

* * *

 **NA: Mildred Thompson es un personaje Shy-QT (Sólo pongan Shy-QT en su búsqueda y les saldrá enseguida su imagen).**

 **Capítulo premio de mi juego "A Jugar con Banghg".**

 **El juego se inició en el foro, y las reglas son las siguientes:**

 **Si me mandan un PM con la identidad de Nega, pueden escoger uno de estos premios:**

 **1º: momento traumático con Lana asegurado.**

 **2º: saber más sobre Lily.**

 **3º: capítulos con el personaje que ustedes quieran ver.**

 **Bonus:**

 **Si logran averiguar la identidad de Nega, y lo combinan con la identidad del muerto en el baúl, destrabaran una opción más:**

 **Lynncoln.**

 **Solo tienen una oportunidad.**

 **Antes de que crean que vendo mi historia o algo así, quiero aclarar que ninguna opción influye mucho en la trama de todas formas. Se los explicaré.**

 **1º: Momento traumático con Lana (Seamos sinceros, de un modo u otro la chica sufrirá, esta opción sólo indica cuanto)**

 **2º: Un capitulo con Lily. (No verán mucho más que una bebé medio yandere (por razones que entenderán más adelante))**

 **3º: Opción escogida por el ganador "FlyperTheDolphin". Son capítulos donde mostraré que pasa con algunos personajes mientras se desarrolla Llamadas, podría ser quien ustedes quieran. Podría ser una de las hermanas menores, o un personaje secundario. Eso no influye en la trama, sería más un capítulo de relleno.**

 **4º: Esta opción es interesante y tengo curiosidad de como la metería en el desarrollo, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de que averigüen la verdadera identidad del muerto en el baúl.**

 **Pase lo que pase, la trama no se ve comprometida.**

 **PS: La vida me retrasó, últimamente tengo muchos asuntos que atender aquí (recuerden, sin presiones).**

 **PS2: La personalidad de Mildred puede ser un poco diferente a como se la imaginan, pero esto no es más que el inicio para ella.**

 **Felicidades FlyperTheDolphin**


	68. Chapter 68

.

.

.

 **Lynn Loud**

 **…**

-P-pero no quiero jugar, Lynn. –Lincoln lloriqueó en el piso mientras se cubría en cuerpo con las manos. Había perdido uno de sus dientes delanteros y más de una de sus muelas. Su ojo derecho estaba negro y sumamente inflamado. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro maltrecho y mal herido. Su cabello blanco como la nieve estaba levemente teñido de rojo por toda la sangre que había salido con el último golpe. –Por favor… Lynn… –Parecía ahogarse con sus propias palabras mientras levantaba una mano con dos dedos rotos. –Me duele.

Un fuerte golpe con su bate de baseball destrozo lo que quedaba de esa mano. Lincoln gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras miraba los restos de su mano: su muñeca quedó colgando mientras el resto de sus dedos, menos el pulgar, terminaron en el lugar equivocado.

Lynn sólo lo miró con asco mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con su bate favorito. –Lincoln… –La voz parecía irradiar odio puro mientras veía la forma quebrada de su hermano de tan sólo once años de edad. –Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte quieto en un lugar y dejar que gane el juego. –Le dio una patada directo al estómago para callarlo. –¡Eso es todo! Maldita marica. ¡Deja de llorar! Tendrías que sentirte feliz de poder participar en algo más que no sea leer comics en tú ropa interior. –Gruñó mientras lo veía encogerse en posición fetal. –Esto no me gusta más que tú, Lincoln. Si pudiera, me bastaría con cualquier lisiado que encuentre por la calle. –Volvió a patearlo con furia. –¡Pero en lugar de eso tengo a una marica que no deja de llorar!

Continuó golpeándolo sin piedad por un tiempo que se le hizo eterno. La imagen de su hermano pequeño se había desvanecido mientras continuaba golpeándolo con furia. Le advirtió lo que pasaría si no jugaba en su equipo y aun así le había dicho que no, todo esto era por su culpa, no la de ella. Mientras más lo golpeaba, más asco sentía al ver la imagen desfigurada de su hermano pequeño pasar a tomar formas grotescas. Levantó nuevamente el bate y se relamió una gota de sangre del labio con una sonrisa antes de dejarlo caer una y otra vez sobre su cabeza.

Fue como golpear una sandía en la playa. Aquel juego fue algo que les había recomendado Lincoln, y jamás creyó que llegaría a disfrutarlo tanto. Ella había logrado cortarla en docenas de pedazos mientras la dulce pulpa de aquella jugosa fruta volaban por la playa. Ahora no se sentía muy diferente. La sangre de Lincoln voló por todo el pasillo e incluso sobre su ropa. Lynn no pudo evitar comenzar a reír mientras aquel líquido vital la cubría. La euforia fue tal que no pudo evitar volver a golpearlo una y otra vez.

-Esto… es tú culpa. –Lynn repitió con jadeos y sin dejar de golpear a su hermano. –Te dije lo que iba a pasar… ¡Te lo dije! JAJAJA. –Cada vez lo golpeaba con más fuerza. Al principio fue difícil por el cráneo, pero una vez que este se partía la carne y el cuero cabelludo era algo fácil. Fue en ese momento que notó aquella masa deforme cubierta de rojo. Al verla no pudo evitar pensar en un delicioso pudín bañado con caramelo. Parte de aquella masa salía por la frente e incluso los oídos de Lincoln.

-Eh, creo que ese nuevo estilo te queda, bro-bro. –Se rio al ver el reguero de carne y sesos en los que se había convertido la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermano. –Tranquilo, te perdono y aún puedes ayudarme. Como dije, sólo tienes que estar parado en el campo.

Dejó el bate aun lado y se sentó sobre el cuerpo maltrecho de Lincoln. Pudo sentir las convulsiones en el mismo instante que terminó de acomodarse sobre su torso; se sentía muy bien para tener un cuerpo tal delgado. Los músculos parecían forzarse de sobremanera sólo para temblar. Se rio al imaginar la fricción de todos los músculos de su cuerpo y los tendones partiéndose mientras Lincoln se quejaba por el esfuerzo. Ahora no podía quejarse. Tendría que haber destrozado sus dientes desde mucho antes.

Se tiró sobre él mientras relamía más de la sangre que había caído de sus labios y acarició el rostro destrozado de Lincoln. Sin decir nada más colocó sus labios sobre los de su hermano y no tardó en introducir su lengua dentro de su boca. Respiró con dificultad al sentir el éxtasis que invadía su cuerpo cunado la sangre en la boca de su hermano hizo contacto con su lengua. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas mientras el beso se hizo más profundo. Metió sus dedos dentro de la carne destrozada de la cabeza de Lincoln y sintió algo blando y esponjoso mientras cerraba sus dedos y sujetaba parte del cráneo.

Se separó con jadeos mientras la sangre cubría su boca.

-Ah… sí… ha… –Llevó una mano a su entrepierna sobre su pantaloncillos y sintió la terrible humedad que se había acumulado. –Esto es culpa tuya, Lincoln. Tú culpa. –Se rio más fuerte mientras miraba su obra. –Tú maldita mala suerte.

-Ah.

Volteó su cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al ver a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño y cola de caballo junto a ella. Aquella niña estaba vestida con un uniforme deportivo demasiado grande para ella, y miraba todo con horror y lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-¿L-Lincoln? –Dijo con la voz más rota que una niña podría dejar salir.

-Ahora podemos ser la número uno. –Lynn se rio. –La plaga de mala suerte ya no está… Las demás entenderán, y seguramente se alegraran mucho. Quizás papá nos compre ese guante nuevo que queríamos, o nos dé todo el dinero que sobró de la venta de sus muebles. –Volvió a reírse mientras acariciaba lo que quedaba del rostro de su hermano. –Y todavía podemos darle otros usos.

La niña retrocedió lentamente antes de caer sobre su trasero y comenzar a arrastrarse mientras aquella oscura versión de si misma continuaba golpeando y abusando de Lincoln.

-…No. –Sollozó. –Yo… no quería esto.

* * *

Lynn prácticamente saltó de la cama y su cuerpo cayó al piso. La joven deportista de trece años estaba temblando sin control mientras mantenía su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas mirando directamente al suelo de aquella habitación compartida. Le costó orientarse una vez despertó por completo y se dio cuenta de que había tenido otra pesadilla.

-Maldición.

Se apoyó contra la cama con una mano aun temblorosa y se sentó con dificultad. No se molestó en ver la hora mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara, el tiempo ya no era tan importante para ella mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Se abrazó un poco a si misma mientras un extraño frío la envolvía. Quizás ya era hora de dejar de dormir sólo con una camisa y bragas.

Esa pesadilla había sido la peor de todas. Las primeras fueron fáciles de controlar: ella misma encadenada como un perro en la casa de Charles con un tazón de cereal mientras escuchaba a su familia reír y llenarse el estómago con un festín. O ella atorada dentro de ese traje de ardilla, pero en lugar de tener un simple candado había sido totalmente cosido y sólo tenía tres agujeros: dos para ir al baño y uno para comer. Desde ahí las cosas comenzaron a ir todavía peor…

-¿Esto es… mi culpa? –Dijo en voz alta mientras sujetaba su cabeza. Ella sólo quería ganar un trofeo… ¿Cómo terminó de eso en… en todo esto? Lincoln en el patio, un traje de ardilla… la policía tocando a la puerta de la casa… y finalmente… el reencuentro con Lincoln.

Unos gritos abajo llamaron su atención y se levantó de la cama tratando de borrar su último pensamiento. Miró con algo de nostalgia la cama de su hermana gótica mientras se dirigía a la puerta, aquella chica amante de la oscuridad debía estarlo pasando muy mal con tía Ruth. Otro grito volvió a desviar su atención. Pop-Pop sonaba sumamente enojado.

No le gustaba escuchar a su abuelo enojado, jamás lo había visto de así antes, la imagen de aquel viejo animado y repleto de vitalidad era como… como una ilusión.

-Pero está en su derecho, ¿No? –Murmuró mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

Los gritos fueron más claros en cuanto salió parcialmente al pasillo, no pudo comprender mucho, pero parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. Estuvo tentada a acercarse a las escaleras para escuchar mejor, pero se quedó congelada en el lugar mientras los gritos disminuían.

Todo se sentía tan diferente.

Miró el cuarto de Luna y Luan al otro lado del pasillo. Luna parecía haberse tomado la partida de Lincoln aun peor que la de Lily, la amante de la música no paraba de mandarle miradas e indirectas cada vez que se cruzaban. Hasta ahora parecía haber encontrado una forma de mantener bajo control su lengua, pero los ojos con que la miraban no habían cambiado… ninguno de ellos.

Luna no era la única que la miraba como si fuera la responsable de todo. De vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con Luan y lo que veía en los ojos de la comediante no eran sonrisas y pasteles de crema, hasta Leni parecía evitarla, y Lori… ella la miraba totalmente decepcionada. Esta última la irritó, ¿Por qué ella tenía que mirarla como si hubiera sido la peor decepción de la familia? Lori estuvo ahí, y no hizo nada que no fuera mandar mensajes.

Presionó fuertemente el marco de la puerta mientras recordaba aquello, y sus ojos se desviaron al cuarto que había al final del pasillo. Sólo ver esa puerta traía una gran cantidad de sentimientos dentro de ella, y escuchaba algo que se quebraba y destrozaba las paredes de su estómago por cada respiración. Antes de todo el incidente no se había molestado en entrar a un cuarto que, según todos, era una concentración de mala suerte, y cuando por fin se atrevió a dar un paso… la visión no fue agradable.

Sabía que habían vendido las cosas de Lincoln… demonios, ella misma se quedó con un buen fajo de billetes cuando encontró un comprador para sus comics. Y parte del dinero lo utilizó para comprar desinfectante después de haber tocado esos comics en el intercambio. ¿En que estaba pensando? Vivió con su hermano durante once años, aun si realmente tuviera mala suerte no es como si fuera una enfermedad infecciosa.

Había llorado mucho pensando en eso.

Y todo por un juego de softball.

Un pequeño sonido, apenas perceptible con la discusión de abajo, distrajo su atención. El pasillo estaba vació, pero la cuerda que permitía el acceso al ático se mecía un poco hacia adelante y atrás. Se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.

Su abuelo no tardaría mucho en sacarla.

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía frío. Aun con la manta que los paramédicos habían puesto sobre sus hombros, se sentía como si se congelara. Miró al resto de sus hermanas abrazadas entre sí mientras se consolaban mutuamente y tuvo la tentación de acercarse, pero en lugar de eso se abrazó a si misma con fuerza mientras trataba de olvidar lo que había visto. Tendrían que haberse quedado afuera en lugar de seguir al abuelo.

Su cara se tornó verde mientras recordaba los ojos vacíos de su vecino cuando lo vieron en un enorme charco de sangre. El silencio sólo duro un segundo antes de que… de que ella comenzara a gritar, ese fue el detonante para todas las demás. Leni se desmalló casi al instante y tuvieron que sacarla mientras gritaban.

Nunca en su vida había visto un cadáver… a parte del de su propio hermano en sus pesadillas. Pensar en eso la hizo sentir peor, ya podía saborear los restos del chocolate que se comió en la estación de policía mientras esperaban. Ni siquiera en sus partidos sintió tanta presión como la sufrida en ese pasillo frío mientras todas esperaban por una respuesta. Las miradas de Luna no lo hacían mejor, aunque una parte de ella deseaba que comenzara una pelea y poder desquitar parte de su tención con ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Simón subía por las escaleras. Ese oficial no le agradaba mucho, desde el día en que detuvo su golpe y la amenazó con encerrarla le había guardado un poco de rencor, pero al recordar ese momento supo que había hecho lo correcto. Eso no impedía que no le agradara, y por la mirada en sus ojos en la estación de policía supo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Debería dejar de hacer enemigos. Ya tenía a toda una escuela repleta de ellos. Tuvo que destruir su propio celular por las llamadas y mensajes insultantes, y las redes sociales estaban atestadas de comentarios e imágenes suyas. La peor que había visto era una donde ponían su rostro sobre la imagen de un hombre obeso con un cinturón en la mano y la de Lincoln sobre la de un niño mal nutrido repleto de golpes y sangre seca.

Después del video había perdido el contacto con muchos de sus amigos. Polly le llamó pidiéndole una explicación de lo que había visto y todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse en silencio hasta que escuchó como colgaban del otro lado de la línea. Todo su mundo se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla… a veces sólo quería salir de su cuarto y comenzara destrozar todo lo que tuviera alrededor para dejar salir toda la ira que se había acumulado desde el inicio de todo. Pero entonces pensaba que eso sólo haría las cosas peores. Si es que eso podía ser posible. ¿Qué podría ser peor que su familia separada y su vecino asesinado por un intruso que parecía haber rondado su casa mientras no estaban?

-¡Lisa!

El grito de Albert las distrajo a todas, y rápidamente vieron al oficial que bajaba con algo pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¡Lisa! –Lori fue la primera en reconocer ese pequeño bulto congelado y saltar del sofá mientras las demás la seguían.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado? Lisa estaba temblando frente a la chimenea mientras unos paramédicos le inyectaban algo en la muñeca y procedían a quietarle la ropa mientras la cubrían con cobijas.

Su hermana pequeña casi parecía muerta: todo su cuerpo estaba blanco y cubierto de escarcha, ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos por los lentes totalmente congelados en su rostro. ¿Era realmente Lisa? Lynn se acercó un poco más para distinguir algo de ese pequeño cuerpo helado, y tuvo que retroceder nuevamente.

No pudo aguantar más y salió de la casa mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Se supone que Lisa tendría que estar con tía Ruth y las demás. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba congelado? ¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma? Su cabeza ya se sentía a punto de explotar. Pensó en repetir lo que había soñado esa mañana con ella misma y retirar todo lo que estuviera ejerciendo presión dentro de su cráneo con sus propias manos. Lentamente sujetó sus cabellos y comenzó a tirar de ellos imaginando que era aquella masa suave como el pudín e incluso pudo sentir el olor de aquel postre, al menos hasta que lo relacionó con el horrible pudín de tía Ruth y el olor a desperdicios le trajo una nueva ola de vómitos.

No se contuvo de dejar salir lo poco que tenía en su estómago, aun ante la mirada de policías y doctores se apoyó contra la puerta de la casa y comenzó a vomitar sin importarle donde cayeran los restos.

Una pesadilla.

Esto tenía que ser otra pesadilla.

En cualquier momento aparecería Lincoln con las mismas heridas que ella sufrió en la pelea contra Ronnie Anne, entonces le rogaría misericordia mientras se arrojaba contra él y lo golpeaba con furia y sin tregua alguna. Odiaba esa pesadilla, pero con tal de terminar con todo esto, estaba dispuesta a aguantarla.

Pero Lincoln jamás llegó.

* * *

-¿Quieres comer algo? –Albert le acercó una pequeña charola a la cama. Lynn no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado sentada en la cama de la habitación del motel. –Tienes que comer algo, Junior. –Albert dejó la charola con comida china sobre sus piernas y se alejó.

Lynn no pudo evitar mirar la comida sin recordar el cadáver de Grouse, y nuevamente sintió ganas de vomitar. Desvió la vista y se encontró con Luan sentada en la cama mientras examinaba sus videos, no parecía haberle puesto atención alguna; tenía puestos sus audífonos y el volumen tan alto que incluso ella podía escuchar algo; era un sonido como papel arrugado que aumentaba y disminuía mientras Luan presionaba algunos botones. ¿Estaba mirando distorsiones? Al menos eso es lo que Lynn vio al ver parte de la pantalla.

Leni estaba durmiendo en la cama con el rostro mirando a su lado, se la veía muy mal. Ella podía comprenderla, las palabras de Lori no podían haber sido más claras: sus padres perdieron la custodia de Lincoln. Lincoln ya no es un Loud, ahora es uno de tantos niños bajo el cuidado del Estado. Aquello fue un duro golpe, y las palabras de Luna no lo hicieron mejor. Estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama y darle a la amante de la música una paliza, pero su cuerpo se sintió sumamente fofo y terminó por ocultarse más bajo las sabanas.

-Tenemos que hablar, Junior. –La voz de su abuelo era suave y controlada mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba junto a ella en la cama. –No quiero que creas que trato de torturarte con esto… puedo ver que estás tan afectada como todas, incluso más. Sólo quiero saber que pasó.

Lynn bufó mientras miraba los fideos en su plato.

-¿Cómo terminó Lincoln en el patio, o lo que pasó mientras usaba el traje de la suerte? –No se dio cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca hasta que comenzó a hablar. Albert lo notó y se retiró unos segundos para traerle un vaso de agua. Lynn lo bebió lentamente y se lo devolvió a su abuelo. –Ni siquiera yo lo sé. –Murmuró.

-Ya sé lo que pasó en ese tiempo, Junior. –Albert suspiró. No se escuchaba enojado, pero tampoco podía sentir consuelo en sus palabras. ¿Él también la odiaba? Todas sabían que Lincoln era su nieto favorito, y ahora, por ser una mala perdedora, lo habían perdido. –Quiero saber que ocurrió en la estación de policía… –Desvió la vista un segundo antes de tener fuerzas para continuar. –Entiendo que estuvieras alterada por el asunto de tus padres, aun si la policía les explicó lo ocurrido... pero… –¿Cómo hacer una pregunta así? –¿Por qué lastimaste a Lincoln, Lynn jr.? –Lastimar. No golpear o insultar. Lynn había lastimado a Lincoln de formas que quizás no podría recuperarse. Lincoln podría sufrir traumas por lo que le dijo e hizo, y el que ninguna de las otras pudiera tratar de salvarlo siquiera… eso debía de haberlo alterado mucho. Lynn lo leyó en uno de sus odiados comentarios y no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza.

¿Era necesario que hablara de esto ahora? La rabia comenzaba a acumularse en su interior otra vez, y no tardaría en convertirse en furia. La furia era el único escape que sus sentimientos parecían conocer, y estaba tratando de arreglar eso. Pero era muy difícil, y quizás inútil.

Desvió la mirada hacia el resto de sus hermanas. Recordó haber escuchado a Lori y Luna salir apresuradamente por un asunto urgente que no se molestaron en compartir, luego se había quedado dormida con temor a pesadillas peores después de ver el cadáver de Grouse. Luego despertó y se sentó en la cama tratando de descifrar cuando la vida se fue a la mierda.

-Lynn, esto podría ayudarte a reconciliarte con tus hermanas… –A Lynn le gustaría preguntar cómo diablos iba a ayudarle a recuperar el amor de sus hermanas, si ni siquiera estaba segura de si lo quería. –Todas están afectadas, y en momentos así tienen que estar más unidas que nunca… Lincoln no querría verlas así.

Lincoln jamás regresaría con ellas. Un juez jamás permitiría que un niño como Lincoln se mantuviera cerca de ellas, y mucho menos dejar que una bebé sea criada en un entorno tan caótico y repleto de varias infracciones a la ley. Ya eran criminales antes de que todo esto ocurriera, sólo que ellas no lo sabían.

-…La cagué. –Dijo finalmente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Albert no lo negó, pero tampoco asintió. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y espero a que continuara.

-Cuándo la policía nos dejó en la sala de interrogatorios…–Dijo con dificultad. –Nos dijo que nuestros padres fueron detenidos. –Respiró hondo antes de exhalar. –Cuando terminó, nos explicó que nuestros padres habían cometido maltrato infantil con Lincoln. Al principio fue difícil entenderle, Luan incluso intentó reír como si fuera una broma, pero no lo era… La policía nos explicó absolutamente todo, incluso nos insultó por creer en semejante tontería y hasta alentarla. –Lynn había corrido la voz por la escuela para evitar que alguien le ayudara a quitarse el traje. Un método para estar seguros de que Lincoln no caería en la tentación. –Cuándo nos dimos cuenta de que todo era real… lo que podía pasar con nuestros padres. –Pasó su mano por su brazo. –Nos rompimos y comenzamos a llorar. –Albert podía imaginárselo. –En un día podríamos perder toda nuestra vida… y todo estaba relacionado con Lincoln. –Lynn confesó. –Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar que esta situación tenía a Lincoln de por medio… y luego lo vimos sin el traje, y es como si todo tuviera sentido.

-¿Lo golpeaste porque no usaba un traje de ardilla? –Albert parecía incrédulo ante su propia pregunta.

-¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No lo sé! –Dijo con tal fuerza que Leni se removió en la cama y Luan les dio una segunda mirada antes de que algo oscuro en la pantalla captara su atención. –Sólo podía pensar en la tragedia en que estábamos metidas y luego Lincoln apareció sin el traje que creíamos daba surte y… y lo golpeé. –Miro su puño como si no pudiera creerlo. –Ni yo misma lo entiendo. –Murmuró. –Parte de mí sintió que lo miraba desde afuera, no, ni siquiera eso. Jamás me sentí tan enojada. –Se rascó la cabeza con furia. –Era… no lo sé. No recobré mi conciencia hasta que nos marchamos, e incluso entonces no sentí que hubiera hecho algo malo… hasta sentí que yo era la traicionada por el modo en que me echaban la culpa de todo.

Albert la escuchó en silencio mientras Lynn sentía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Lo quiero… –Confesó. –Realmente lo quiero, pops. Sé que puedo ser dura con él, que me burlo de él… ¡Que soy un simple matón la mayor parte del tiempo! Pero lo quiero mucho. –Jadeó. –En serio, lo hago. –¿Qué cambió? ¿Olvidó que Lincoln era su hermano y no un muñeco de práctica del que podía mofarse cuando quería? –Lincoln es… Siempre sentí que estábamos conectados de alguna forma. –Se rio un poco de sus propias palabras. –Pero quizás sólo fue mi propia imaginación. Es imposible que Lincoln sintiera lo mismo por alguien como yo. –Su hermanito había sido el único chico capaz de soportar su actitud ruda y marimacha, él podía saber cuándo algo estaba mal e incluso la consolaba cuando lloraba en secreto. Lynn no entendió como pudo olvidarlo todo tan fácilmente. ¿Había algo mal con ella? ¿Algo funcionaba mal con su cabeza? No le sorprendería enterarse de que tantos golpes en la cabeza con sus pelotas le causaron problemas mentales que le impidieron ver el trato que le daba a su hermano pequeño.

Albert se acercó más y le dio un abrazo mientras la dejaba llorar un poco. Lynn se sintió parcialmente en los brazos de su hermano otra vez. Lincoln siempre parecía saber cuándo y dónde estaba llorando. Nunca le hacía preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a contestar y siempre tenía una palabra o frases para hacerla sentir mejor mientras la abrazaba.

Y luego lo golpeaba y lo amenazaba con romperle los huesos si decía algo a nadie. Y entonces Lincoln se frotaba el hombro mientras se reía y prometía no decir nada.

La sonrisa de Lincoln, aun en los peores momentos, se había convertido en algo tan común que había llegado a pensar que sin importar lo que pasaran en familia, Lincoln siempre estaría con ellas. Junto a ella. Pero esto era diferente, ya no tienen a Lincoln e incluso perdieron a Lily. Todo porque no pudo controlar sus emociones y cometió la segunda idiotez más grande de su vida. La primera fue poner a todos en contra de Lincoln por algo que obviamente era mentira. ¿Realmente no habían visto que Lincoln se la pasaba en grande después de decir que daba mala suerte? Era tan claro ahora.

Del mismo modo lo ridículo que algo como la suerte podía ser.

-Está bien… –Albert habló de forma tranquila. –No tengas miedo Junior. Al final, todo estará bien. –Lynn no lo creía, y Albert pareció darse cuenta de eso. –Mira, mi hija y tu padre cometieron un error, pero estuve hablando con unos abogados sobre el caso y… bueno, en el mejor de los caso podría conseguir un trato por unos cuantos meses y clases de educación paterna. El resto sería servicio comunitario.

-¿Y qué hay de Lincoln y Lily? –Murmuró con su rostro enterrado sobre el estómago de su abuelo.

Albert dudó en contestar eso. –Eso es más complicado… podríamos recuperar a Lily una vez la condena sea cumplida y tus padres demuestren estar listos para retomar la paternidad. Será complicado, pero sé que lo conseguiremos.

-¿Y Lincoln?

Esta vez Albert guardó silencio. El tema con Lincoln era todavía más complicado. Lincoln era la víctima, y había un centenar de pruebas junto con testimonios que demostraban distintos abusos a lo largo de los años. Muchos policías parecían ofendidos consigo mismos por no haber visto lo que pasaba por debajo de sus narices, y en una familia tan grande y conocida como los Loud.

-Siempre lo arruino todo con él.

-Eso no es cierto, Lynn.

-Lo es. –Ella se separó lentamente. –No sólo por este asunto de la suerte, o en la comisaría. Siempre lo estoy lastimando, me burlo constantemente de él, incluso cuando me permitió dormir con él no paré de molestarlo y casi nunca le agradezco cuando me apoya… sólo lo trato peor. –Era demasiado claro ahora. No se merecía a un hermano como Lincoln, quizás ninguna de ellas lo hacía.

-Puedes disculparte con él cuando lo veas, Lynn. –Sintió la gran mano de su abuelo sobre su cabeza. –La orden de restricción no durará para siempre, y podemos buscarlo. Esté donde esté, no tienen que perder el contacto con él. Lincoln te perdonará, Lynn.

¿Lo haría? Era consciente de la confianza que Lori tenía en que Lincoln las perdonaría, e incluso podría llegar a culparse de todo. ¿Pero lo haría? Después de la primera pesadilla, Lynn había decidido ponerse en los zapatos de su hermano e imaginar cómo se sentiría ser echado a patadas de tu propia casa por tu amada familia y ser tratado como si tuvieras una enfermedad mortal altamente infecciosa. Todo lo que quería hacer una vez terminada su fantasía fue arrancarle el cuello a alguien.

-No lo sé. Realmente no sé si lo hará.

O si se merecía su perdón.

Ella había destrozado a la familia que tanto amaba después de todo.

Guardaron silencio por un tiempo. Nuevamente Albert parecía un poco dudoso de cómo hacer la siguiente pregunta. Lynn lo notó y se preguntó que podría preguntarle ahora.

-Lynn… Lamento preguntarte esto pero… Este arranque de ira, ¿Sueles tener episodios así?

-No estoy loca, pops. –Lynn rodó los ojos.

-No dije que lo estuvieras, pero es mejor prevenir cualquier tipo de problema. –Cualquier problema que ella pudiera causar, eso es lo que entendió Lynn. –Por favor, dime si algo como esto pasó en el pasado. No sólo en la familia.

-No. –Lynn respondió al instante, pero inmediatamente dudó de esa respuesta. –Quizás. No podría saberlo. Estaba enfadada. –Bufó en lo último. –Nunca así. Sé que tengo mi humor, y que me enfado rápidamente, pero nunca así. Eh cometido errores y me eh esforzado por corregirlos cuando me doy cuenta de ello… pero siempre lo hago demasiado tarde. –Recordó a la niña que humilló por burlarse de ella. Esa niña sólo quería llamar un poco la atención, integrarse a un grupo, y terminó por cambiarse de escuela sin que pudiera siquiera disculparse. –Pero lo que pasó en esa sala… No puedo explicarlo. Sólo salté hacia él cuando lo vi y… y el resto ya lo viste.

Todos lo habían visto. Aun hablan de eso en las noticias y seguramente sigue siendo tema de interés en las redes sociales.

Albert asintió. Quizás moverse de casa por un tiempo fue la mejor decisión para ellos.

-Tienes que hacer las paces con tus hermanas, Junior. Este no es tiempo para peleas.

Albert miró a Luan. La comediante les había dado la espalda cuando notó que Lynn estaba hablando y seguía revisando lo que parecían ser viejos videos. Lynn hizo una mueca cuando vio el traje de ardilla caminando por el pasillo. Sólo había dicho un comentario, ¿Qué culpa tenía si se lo tomaban enserio? Por otro lado, ella fue la que más exageró con esa "suerte".

-Dudo que me perdonen. Me odian. –Pensó en la mirada de Luna, y en cómo había sido marginada de la familia. –El karma es una perra. –Pero una perra justa.

-Junior…

-Luna dice groserías, ¿Yo no puedo?

-Uf, jamás tuve problemas así con tu madre cuando tenía tu edad. –Suspiró un poco mientras se hundía en los recuerdos. –Y jamás creí que tendría problemas así con ella.

-Tengo sueño. –Se sentía cansada después de tanto hablar. No había podido hablar tanto con nadie en lo que parecían años.

-Tendrías que comer algo, pero no te forzaré. –Albert tomó la bandeja; la comida estaba fría. –Sé que la imagen de lo que vieron el otro día fue algo horrible, y no duden que tendrán que ir a un terapeuta cuando todo esto pase, pero por ahora intenta dormir un poco y quizás comer algo cuando despiertes.

-¿Un terapeuta? ¿Seguro que no usas la excusa del muerto para mandarme a un doctor de locos por mis problemas de ira?

-Sé que no estás loca, Junior. –Albert se retiró. –Pero no dudes que el doctor se dará cuenta si algo malo pasa.

Lynn sólo volvió a hundirse en sus almohadas. Se sentía un poco mejor después de dejarlo salir todo, pero no por eso fue inconsciente de las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por su rostro.

Miró nuevamente a Luan, y la vio sumamente concentrada en la pantalla. Esta vez, la imagen parecía ser de una de sus cámaras exteriores, y daba directamente al patio. ¿Qué estaba mirando con tanta concentración? Bien, si tenía que ver con el traje de ardilla, entonces no estaba interesada.

* * *

Despertó repleta de dolor y con un yeso cubriendo su brazo y una de sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y le costaba respirar adecuadamente mientras el mundo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse.

¿Qué había pasado?

Un sentimiento de incredulidad y un profundo pesar la inundaron mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo maltrecho. Ni en su deporte más violento había sentido un dolor tan intenso. Una imagen borrosa se acercó a ella y la tomó de su único brazo sano antes de tomar su pulso y clavarle una aguja en la muñeca.

La siguiente vez que despertó lo hizo sin sentir mucho dolor, pero todavía se sentía incomoda.

-Lynn… ¿Estás bien? –La voz de Lori terminó de despertarla.

-¿Qué pasó? –Dijo con una voz hueca y que difícilmente podía identificar como la suya propia.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría preguntarte, Lynn. –Lori estaba sentada en una silla junto a su cama. Se acercó a ella en cuanto se despertó, y le habló de una forma que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo: miedo. –El hospital nos llamó, y dijeron que te involucraste en una pelea en el parque. Lynn, me prometiste que no harías ninguna locura.

-¿Pelea? –Recordaba haber ido a caminar al parque, pero no mucho más. Las cosas se habían puesto muy tensas entre todas cuando el juicio de sus padres terminó y… No quería pensar en eso. Todo lo que quería era alejarse de casa el mayor tiempo posible, aun con los ojos del mundo sobre ella, todo lo que quería era caminar y no detenerse hasta que sus pies sudaran sangre.

Lori acercó más la silla y se sentó junto a ella mientras tomaba su mano sana. –¿Cómo te pasó todo esto? Los doctores dijeron que te rompiste todos los huesos del brazo, la pierna y la mayor parte de las costillas. Y no, no podrás volver a practicar deportes por un buen tiempo. –Se pasó la mano por la frente. –Maldición, Lynn. Después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar… después de Pop-Pop. Sólo maldición.

-No sé… que pasó. –Lynn trató de decir mientras la miseria por lo sucedido con su abuelo volvía a caerle como una tonelada de ladrillos sobre su corazón. –Estaba caminando en el parque y… y… –No podía recordar nada más. Sólo algunas miradas de desaprobación, pero no fueron muchas. Las personas ya no parecían poner tanta atención a un caso pasado, y mucho menos recordar un rostro como el suyo. –No lo recuerdo.

Lori suspiró. –Llevas en cama una semana, Lynn. La policía dice que iniciaste una pelea con un chico en el parque, pero no tienen nada.

-¿Un chico? –¿Un chico la había dejado así? Apenas podía sentir su cuerpo, y lo que sentía era dolor. La ira volvió a ella al pensar en la persona que se había atrevido a lastimarla de tal forma. Una vez estuviera recuperada definitivamente se vengaría.

Lori le dio un golpe pequeño en la frente. –Conozco esa mirada, Lynn, y olvídalo. Es mejor descansar y decirle todo a la policía. Aun si tú iniciaste la pelea, lo que ese chico te hizo fue un crimen. –Murmuró lo último con cansancio. –Un crimen… parece que estamos rodeados de eso. No sabes el miedo que sentí cuando el hospital nos llamó, Lynn. –Podía imaginarlo. Después de todas esas muertes a su alrededor… Ella tampoco se sentía bien al pensar en eso. Pero sin lugar a dudas sería algo que ese psiquiatra querría escuchar cuando fuera su turno de darle una visita.

-Mira Lynn, sé que las cosa no están bien ahora… pero están mejorando. Papá y mamá van a regresar, y cuando lo hagan, esperan vernos a todas juntas… apoyarlos como ellos nos apoyarán a nosotras. Así que si ocultas algo… este no es buen momento para eso.

-…No recuerdo mucho. En serio.

-Está bien, Lynn. Acabas de despertar. –Se levantó de la silla. –Me alegra que despertaras. Los doctores dijeron que querían tenerte bajo observación por dos semanas para no correr riesgos. Por ahora descansa, yo… les diré a las demás que despertaste.

Lynn no dijo nada. Su relación con sus hermanas no había mejorado mucho a lo largo del mes… pero progresaba.

Aunque algunas de ellas habían comenzado a actuar algo extrañas. Especialmente Luan, hace unas noches la vio por la ventana mojando el césped con la manguera, al principio pensó que quería regresar a las viejas bromas para mejorar un poco el ambiente de la casa… pero entonces la vio sacar un pequeño bote de basura y meter varios de sus discos en el, e incluso los restos de su laptop. Recordó la preocupación que sintió cuando la vio vaciar un pote de gasolina dentro y prenderle fuego. Estaba segura de que Luan la había visto por la ventana, pero al otro día ni siquiera cruzaron miradas.

O Lana… Ella… ninguna sabía que ocurría con ella. Quizás el psicólogo infantil pudiera decirles algo, pero por ahora la niña era un enigma.

No tardó en sentirse cansada una vez Lori se marchó.

- _Me odias…_

Pudo recordar caminar por el parque.

- _…Eso está bien…_

Entonces se topó con alguien sentado en el banco en medio del parque. Era… ¿Quién era?

- _…Porque yo…_

Cabello negro con mechones blancos… Camisa roja y pantalones azules.

- _…También te odio, Lynn._

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

- _Gracias por ser mi hermana._ –Sintió algo cálido en su frente… y luego sobre sus labios. – _Lo lamento por todo._

* * *

Cuando Lynn despertó, pudo sentir sus músculos adoloridos. No podía moverse un centímetro sin recordar que su cuerpo estaba totalmente maltrecho. Tenía que respetar al chico que le hizo eso. Ella era muy buena en todos los deportes, eso incluía las artes marciales o distintos estilos de pelea. Y todo lo que podía recordar ahora de ese momento era a ella golpeando el aire mientras alguien se movía de lado a lado sin mucha dificultad.

-Tengo que saber a que gimnasio va. –Trató de sentarse, pero le sería difícil muy difícil por si sola. –Esto será una pesadilla. –Colocó su única mano sana sobre su cabeza. –¿Uh? –Fue cuando notó que tenía algo fuertemente sujeto. Lo puso frente a su rostro y lo miró con confusión. –¿Mi pelota de softball?

* * *

 **NA: Capítulo premio para J. Nagera, felicidades por tu victoria y gracias por jugar con Banghg. (No me hago responsable de los traumas o problemas mentales que se puedan sufrir una vez finalizado el juego (la próxima vez lean la letra pequeña)).**

 **Bien, como ya nadie parece estar jugando, dejaré el juego de lado y volveré a la trama. Nos veremos el próximo capítulo de Llamadas, es hora de regresar al horror.**


	69. Chapter 69

.

.

.

 **Primera vez**

 **...**

Tabby tomó el control remoto frente a ella y apagó la televisión en silencio. La película había terminado más rápido de lo que habían previsto, o quizás se perdieron un poco en la mala trama. Lo cierto es que Lincoln no le veía sentido a un ladrón de diamantes que se acostaba con tantas mujeres podía para lograr sus fines; desde una mesera hasta una alguacil de la policía. Todo eso para robar una joya que le regalaría a una mujer de la calle con la que solo se acostó al final de la película.

Realmente no importaba. El caso era el siguiente: había visto una película pornográfica de principio a fin sin preocuparse por los castigos ni nada por el estilo. El cierta forma se sentía extrañamente bien, como si hubiera logrado algo que ningún otro niño lograría. Por otro… Miró junto a él. Tabby estaba en silencio y con las manos juntas sobre sus piernas cruzadas, se encontraba jugando con ambos dedos pulgares mientras mantenía un rostro totalmente rojo.

Por otro lado, había visto una porno completa en casa de una linda chica mientras ambos estaban usando nada más que batas, y eso después de haber logrado un escape exitoso de la policía. Sin contar todo lo que sufrió antes de eso. ¿Toda esa infiltración y muerte para terminar junto a una chica comiendo pizza que sabe a queso rancio de hace tres años, mirar clásicos de horror y finalizar con algo picante? Si algo aprendió con su familia, es que el mundo no tiene sentido alguno. Puedes dar una vuelta en U y terminar formando una W antes de regresar a la Y y darte cuenta de que siempre estuviste en la I. Así era su vida diaria antes de esta basura.

Sí, quizás antes también era una basura, pero de cierta forma lo hacía funcionar.

-Y-y… –Tabby fue la primera en atreverse a hablar mientras se removía un poco en el sofá y presionaba su bata.

-Sí. –Trató de seguirla un poco pero era complicado tomando en cuenta la situación actual. ¿Debería tratar de decir algo para aliviar toda la tensión en el aire? No se le ocurría que ¡Acababa de ver como un hombre se acostaba con más de una docena de mujeres, algunas al mismo tiempo, muy cerca de Tabby. Literalmente sólo tenía que extender el brazo un poco para poder tocarla.

Y esa presión en sus pantalones no lo hacía todo mejor. Presionó más fuerte sus piernas y notó como los ojos de Tabby se desviaban hacia allí antes de volver la mirada aún más roja. Por supuesto que ella lo sabía, ¿Por qué no saberlo? Era algo de lo más natural. Y eso sólo aumentó la vergüenza.

- _"En momentos así me hubiera gustado que tantos traumas y locura me dejaran impotente. ¿Cómo puedo seguir preocupándome por algo que me hizo un criminal?"_ –De haber sabido que la pubertad precoz era de esta forma, hubiera aceptado esa propuesta de Lisa para volverlo una chica… por un tiempo.

No podría saber cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras los dos continuaban así. Sólo sabía que su compañero del crimen estaba realmente duro y podía sentir el calor entre sus piernas mientras lo presionaba en un vano intento por asfixiar aquella fuente de problemas. Jadeó un poco sin darse cuenta y pudo notar como Tabby se estremecía junto a él.

-Umm. Perdón. –Su disculpa le sonó demasiado bajo y sin sentido, pero el ambiente silencioso era bastante para que cualquiera pudiera escucharlo.

-E-está bien. –Tabby comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras desviaba más la mirada. –Oye Linc… quizás nos pasamos un poco de la raya.

-Eso es te lo dije hace dos horas, Tabby. –¿Por qué nadie lo escuchaba hasta que ya era tarde? Lo mismo con sus hermanas. Posible desastre detectado, no lo escuchan y a él le toca limpiar. Era tan frustrante. –Todavía no entiendo cómo llegamos a esto.

-…Yo tampoco. –Se sujetó parte de la bata del cuello y la abrió un poco para dejar entrar algo de aire. –Quizás deba darme un baño… ¿Quieres ir primero? Los chicos necesitan su tiempo a solas, ¿No, Linc? –Trató de reírse, pero le sonó demasiado forzado.

-Tabby, estoy a cinco minutos de atacarte de formas que no podría controlar, por favor, no me hagas esas bromas. –Había algo dentro de él que no dejaba de molestarle. Era un hormigueo en su estómago que no lo dejaba en paz mientras sentía como la frustración se combinaba con los sentimientos de injusticia e ira. –Tal vez deberías encerrarte en el baño con un teléfono mientras llamas a la policía. O tomar el arma que oculté detrás de la lavadora.

La risa de Tabby sonó un poco más sincera ahora. Tal vez pensó que bromeaba… No lo hacía, y el que ella no se tomara enserio todo lo que decía era todavía más frustrante. ¿Por qué nadie le creía? Siempre trató de advertirles a todos… de cambiar las cosas. Pero nunca pudo. Las cosas siempre siguieron siendo lo que siempre fueron. ¿Qué le pasa a las personas? ¿Lisa tenía razón y los seres humanos eran seres inferiores que no podían ver más allá de su nariz sin que alguien les diera permiso? Él mismo fue así en el pasado.

¿Tenía que lanzarse sobre Tabby para que entendiera que hablaba enserio? No, nada de eso. Sólo estaba sufriendo otro de esos ataques. Ya era hora de hundir su vida en docenas de pastillas y viajes al psiquiatra. ¿El reformatorio juvenil tendría uno? Por supuesto que sí, tenían que tratar con cientos de niños con historias aún más trágicas que él.

Mientras su destino no fuera tener a un imbécil como terapeuta en ésta y todas las realidades existentes del universo, entonces podría soportarlo.

Pero por ahora, tenía que hacer entender a Tabby que su punto de vista era totalmente opuesto al de ella. Por su sonrisa, parecía pensar que la tención ya no existía y que las cosas podrían pasar, pero podía notar el modo en que movía sus piernas, tratando de mantenerlas juntas. ¿Estaba excitada acaso? Trataba de ocultar algo diferente a lo que él mismo estaba ocultando entre una bata y sus escuálidas piernas.

-¿Estás húmeda, Tabby? –Sonrió con sadismo y se deleitó mientras veía a Tabby retroceder un poco.

-¿Cómo? –Lincoln se rio por lo bajo mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto una tienda de campaña de algodón que distrajo a Tabby. –Es lo más natural, ¿No? Somos dos jóvenes repletos de estrés y emoción, acabamos de ver una película para adultos y tenemos curiosidad. ¿No era así? –Se sujetó la cabeza. –Creo que lo leí en alguna parte, pero no me acuerdo donde. Supongo que sólo estoy excitado, y cuando los hombres nos excitamos perdemos la capacidad de pensar con claridad hasta que las chicas gritas y nos sacan a patadas de su casa. –Y era mejor para Tabby hacer esto último.

Tabby pareció mantener sus ojos en el bulto que tenía entre las piernas, entonces pestañó y desvió rápidamente la mirada –¡Lincoln! –Le gritó. –Esto no es como en las películas.

-¿Quieres que me vaya., Tab? –Dijo con algo de alivio. –Sacaré mi ropa de la lavadora me iré cuando quieras. Sería lo mejor. –Suspiró. –Es mejor terminar mal una noche que terminarla en desastre.

Tabby guardó silencio por unos segundos. Lincoln lo tomó como un asentimiento y se preparó para levantarse.

-Quédate. –Susurró. Lincoln la miró con algo de dudas. –Supongo que tampoco puedo pensar correctamente así. –Presionó fuertemente la bata. –Erm, ¿Puedo seguir viendo? –Dijo con dudas.

-¿Viendo?

-Digo. Vamos, tú mismo lo dijiste, Linc. La curiosidad. –Tragó saliva mientras volvía a mirar el bulto entre sus piernas.

Esto no estaba bien. Se supone que tendría que echarlo de casa. A los ojos de cualquiera tendría que ser un pervertido que tratara de aprovecharse de ella en el momento final de la noche. Sólo un pequeño pervertido buscando algo para lo que no estaba listo. ¿No era así como debería verlo? No tenía sentido. Y eso lo molestaba más.

Abrió la parte baja de la bata con lentitud y su pene quedó al descubierto sin dificultad. La carne caliente que lo recubría se enfrió un poco por el aire libre, pero rápidamente la sintió caliente.

-Ug. –Tabby abrió enormemente sus ojos. –No me esperaba que…

-¿Fuera tan pelado? –El del video era más grande y su vello parecía haber sido peinado. Mientras qué él carecía de cualquier tipo de vellos, aunque no podría ser considerado pequeño, aun a su edad.

-Que lo mostrarás tan fácil. –Tabby lo miró un poco más. –Es diferente a lo que imaginé… digo, ya sabes, es natural imaginar estas cosas en momentos así, Lincoln. Es que… bueno, esto es nuevo para mí. –Se tocó un poco el pecho mientras se arrodilló en el sofá y lo vio fijamente. –Es emociónate en cierta forma.

-¿Lo es? –Lincoln le preguntó con dudas. –Sí, por supuesto que lo es. La emoción nos impulsa, la curiosidad nos motiva y la excitación nos ciega. –Se rio otra vez mientras se levantaba y desataba le nudo de su bata.

-¿L-Linc? –Tabby tragó saliva mientras veía como Lincoln se quitaba la bata y dejaba al descubierto un cuerpo delgado, pero con algo de musculatura. –En cierta forma siento que estamos en lugares equivocados, y en otra wow. ¿Puedo ver todo lo que quiera? ¿En serio?

-Sólo si me dejas verte. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía con superioridad.

-¡¿Ah?! –Tabby se cubrió con los brazos mientras se inclinaba un poco. –¿Verme? O sea como… ¿Eso no es un poco atrevido de tu parte, Linc? Luna nunca mencionó esta característica tuya.

-¿Atrevido? Tab, estoy frente a ti en mi traje de cumpleaños. Creo que hace tiempo pasé la línea de atrevido, y Luna no me conocía excitado. –Señaló su bata. –Ábrela. –Inclinó la cabeza.

-No…digo… bueno… es… cielos. –Tabby se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba el cuerpo de Lincoln y el suyo. –Sabes, no hay mucho que ver realmente. No tengo pechos y… bueno… ya sabes.

-Lo sé, pero quiero verlo. –Incictió. En el mejor de los casos lo echaría a patadas, y si no, al menos vería a una niña desnuda y luego podría parar toda esta tontería antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, o que él las forzara a pasar a mayores. La experiencia con Cristina debería haberle enseñado a no quedarse solo con niñas.

-Yo… Bueno. –Tabby tomó el nudo de su bata. –S-supongo que es justo. –Se paró sobre el sofá y comenzó a bajarla lentamente desde sus hombros. Dudó un poco al llegar a los pechos, pero siguió bajando hasta dejar al descubierto dos puntos rosados en pequeños montículos. Las mejillas Tabby se encendieron como nunca mientras continuaba bajando hasta la cintura. –¿V-ves? No son muy grandes… –Murmuró.

-Son lindas. –Lincoln le respondió. –Se acercó un poco más para contemplarlas.

-No digas esas cosas en esta situación, Lincoln.

-¿Y quién nos metió en ella en primer lugar? –En cuanto vio como Tabby volvía a desviar la vista, supo que había ganado. –¿No olvidas algo?

-¿No te vasta con mis pechos, Linc? –Le sonrió con dudas.

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, al demonio con todo. –Soltó la bata y esta cayó sobre el sofá. El cuerpo de Tabby quedó totalmente al descubierto y a sus ojos. La chica se abrazó un poco por el estómago mientras trataba de no verlo. Un ligero temblor invadió su cuerpo, quizás por la corriente de aire, quizás por el modo en que la examinaba detenidamente. –¿E-estás feliz? Te lo dije: nada.

Y era verdad. Tabby carecía de cualquier tipo de bello genital. Era una pista libre que le permitía ver una pequeña raja que intentaba ocultar al juntar fuertemente sus piernas sobre el sofá. Lincoln bajó un poco la cabeza mientras examinaba esa parte con detenimiento.

-¡H-hey! –Tabby se cubrió un poco.

-Tú me estabas examinando con muchos detalles hace un segundo, Tab. ¿No puedo hacer lo mismo? –Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar del sofá.

Tabby la miró sin comprender. Era natural que actuara así, era joven y esta situación era nueva. La duda y confusión sobre sus actos es lo que más podría tener, y dependiendo de que acción tome podría desencadenar un millar de ellas que pongan en marcha algo más. – _"¿Ya habré terminado de enloquecer?"_ –Era una pregunta válida, ya no se sentía incómodo. Sólo molestó y repleto de presiones.

Tabby finalmente suspiró mientras tomaba la mano y la ayudaba a bajar del sofá.

Los dos se quedaron contemplándose mientras seguían tomados de la mano. Ninguno había estado en una stuación así antes, y el modo en que habían llegado hasta ella era totalmente inesperado. Él mismo podría decirse que había forzado las cosas al tratar de llevar la curiosidad de Tabby más lejos cuando se expuso. Parte de él tenía esperanzas de que Tabby se diera cuenta de que era realmente peligroso estar en una misma habitación. Pero la chica simplemente no entendía.

Ambos se quedaron así un minuto más antes de romper en risas.

-Bueno, no esperé que esto se convirtiera en una pijamada nudista, Linc. –Puso las manos en sus caderas mientras habría un poco sus piernas. La vergüenza parecía haberla abandonado demasiado rápido y volvía a ser su yo usual.

-Estamos iguales. Realmente llevamos esto a otro nivel sin darnos cuenta. –Se rascó la cabeza con molestia que ocultó con vergüenza. –Esperaba terminar en la puerta de tu casa mientras me arrojas mi ropa mojada y me dices que me largue.

-Jamás te haría algo así, Linc. A lo sumo te encerraría en el baño hasta que te "bajen" los humos, ¿Entiendes? Jajaja.

-La mejor imitación de Luan que he escuchado. Sí que sabes "levantar" los ánimos, Tab. –El pene de Lincoln subió dos veces para resaltar el detalle. Fuera de cualquier reacción que esperaba, Tabby sólo se rió.

-Lo que me falta en pechos lo compenso con talento, Linc. –Se sujetó ambos pechos mientras los decía. No pudo evitar acompañarla con la risa. Nuevamente las cosas habían cambiado hacia algo que no debía ser. O quizás sí. Jóvenes, y en edad de la curiosidad. Tabby podría estar tan curiosa del cuerpo masculino como un niño lo estaría del cuerpo femenino. –Ahora, ¿Continuamos con la fiesta, Linc? –Tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

-¿Más porno?

-No, vamos con la música. –Puso un done un grupo de jóvenes comenzaban a tocar sus instrumentos fuertemente. –Me gustaría subirlo más, pero los vecinos terminarían tocando a la puerta. ¿Los atenderías por mí, Linc?

-Creo que preferiría ocultarme bajo la cama y fingir que no hay nadie.

-Mi héroe. –Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar más abierto. –Ahora, acompáñame con la música al desnudo. –Comenzó a tocar un instrumento de aire mientras se movía al son de la música.

Se divertía. De la vergüenza pasó a la diversión. ¿Pero era así realmente? Desde hacer rato… Sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Había algo que no podía entender sin importar cuanto lo pensara, y eso mismo podría ser el origen de todo esto.

Los dos continuaron tocando hasta que fue el turno de bailar. Los movimientos de ambos se volvieron erráticos mientras se movía alrededor del otro, finalmente Lincoln la tomó del brazo y comenzaron algo más cercano mientras se reían y disfrutaban de aquella libertad prohibida de después de medianoche. La euforia los rodeaba a ambos mientras sus cuerpos hacían contacto más de una vez. El amiguito de Lincoln hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Tabby más de una vez, pero sólo se ganó un estremecimiento de la chica antes de volver al baile. Todo continuó así hasta el fin de la canción, momento en que Lincoln la estrujó contra él.

Los dos se quedaron pegados de frente, totalmente desnudos y agotados. Lincoln podía sentir como el hormigueo en su interior aumentaba, y el ansia, el ansia de más. ¿Era por la música? ¿La emoción? ¿El miedo? ¿Cómo se sentía ahora? ¿Qué lo motivaba? Ya no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era desprenderse de algo de eso aunque sea por un momento.

-Oye, Linc- Las palabras de Tabby fueron interrumpidas cuando Lincoln la besó fuertemente en la boca.

No se contuvo con el beso. Presionó fuertemente sus labios contra los de Tabby mientras introducía su lengua profundamente en ella y comenzaba a moverla. Pudo sentir los asquerosos restos de la pizza y aguantó lo mejor que pudo los deseos de vomitar al imaginar ese queso rancio pasando de su boca a la de Tabby. Vomitar en la boca de la chica a la que besas no era el mejor modo para mejorar la relación. Tabby trató de retirarse, pero Lincoln la tomó más fuete por la espalda y la llevó hacia si mismo. Tabby no tardó en devolverle un beso igual de salvaje. ¿Eso era pasión? Ciertamente no lo sentía como amor. No tuvo el mismo impulso que con Cristina, pero a la vez quería más. No le interesaba lo que Tabby pudiera tener en su interior… era el exterior lo que ahora quería.

Se despegó de sus labios sin desprender sus labios de su rostro y comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello.

-¡Ah! ¡Lincoln! ¡E-Esper-ah- –La mano de Lincoln había bajado de su espalda hacia sus nalgas y la había presionado con fuerza mientras comenzaba a acariciarla. Metió sus dedeos levemente entre sus langas mientras seguía acariciándolas. –Esto… se siento rar-¡hey!

Esto era todo. Su límite. Trató de evitarlo, pero Tabby no actuó como debería haber actuado. ¿Importaba ahora? No. Podía sentir cada parte de su frustración saliendo de su cuerpo en pequeñas dosis mientras continuaba pasando su lengua hasta llegar a los pechos de Tabby. Presionó el izquierdo con una mano y comenzó a lamer el derecho mientras Tabby sujetaba fuertemente sus cabellos con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza.

No sabía a nada. Era solo una protuberancia carnosa cuya sensibilidad sólo estimulaba a la chica frente a él. ¿Iba a hace todo el trabajo por ella? Esas palabras se borraron cuando sintió como Tabby sujetaba su pene entre sus dedos y lo presionaba un poco.

-Lincoln… no sé si… Ah… cielos… no sé si está- ¡ah! –La mordió levemente.

-Está bien, Tabby. No te detengas. –Lo dijo con suavidad mientras subía su rostro hasta el de ella y le robaba otro beso.

Se separó levemente mientras bajaba la mano de su pecho y lo llevaba entre las piernas de la punk. Tabby trató de cerrarlas un poco, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y la humedad que ya goteaba hacia el piso le permitió un fácil acceso mientras comenzaba a tocarla.

-¡Oh! ¡Aah! –Jadeó mientras comenzaba a masajear aquella zona. Comenzó a acariciar la raja de Tabby con su dedo medio mientras era acompañado lentamente por los otros. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar mientras sus jadeos aumentaban cada vez más. –Yo… ya…

-No me dejes atrás, Tab. –Sonrió mientras retiraba su mano de entre sus nalgas y la usaba para diriguir su mano libre hacia su pene –¿Quieres que continué, Tabby? –Le preguntó mientras se detenía, pero no sintió que su opinión valiera mucho ahora.

Tabby desvió su mirada un poco y la mantuvo en un punto fijo de la habitación. En cuanto Lincoln vio hacia donde miraba, todo encajó, pero en estos momentos ya no importaba.

La respuesta de Tabby fue comenzar a mover su mano arriba y abajo mientras sujetaba su pene con fuerza.

Se sentía bien. En esos momentos era como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Todos sus temores y preocupaciones se desvanecían en el éxtasis. Los jadeos de ambos se perdían en besos cortos y profundos. La mano de Tabby fue ganando velocidad mientras la chica cerraba sus piernas y su interior se volvía apretado. Estaba cerca.

Él también.

-¡Linc! ¡Ya casi!

-Yo… igual.

Tabby fue la primera. Lincoln pudo sentir como algo salía disparado desde su interior y humedecía completamente su mano. Las gotas se convirtieron en chorros que humedecieron el piso. Él la siguió. Pudo sentir algo inexplicable que lo llevó a un estado totalmente vacío. Ya nada existía más que el placer y la paz. Su semilla cubrió todo el estómago de Tabby mientras salía disparada con fuerza y sin detenerse.

Los dos cayeron de rodillas mientras jadeaban con cansancio.

Pocas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por de los ojos de Tabby mientras luchaba por recuperar la respiración. Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse sobre ellas. Eran pequeños diamantes salados que se perdían en su lengua.

-H-hey… Un descanso no estaría mal. ¿Bien? –Tabby se rio un poco mientras trataba de levantarse. Sus piernas fallaron y tuvo que sujetarse de Lincoln para poder ponerse de pie. –Esto fue… otra cosa. Creo que ahora si nos pasamos… un poco, Linc. –Siguió respirando con dificultad.

Lincoln sólo la besó otra vez. Todavía no podían terminar, por un segundo sus frustraciones se habían perdido y pudo volver a tener la mente clara como nunca en su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que para ahora? Necesitaba más… mucho más.

Se separó en ese momento.

-¿Quieres continuar, Tabby? –Lincoln le pregunto con suavidad.

Tabby volvió a desviar la vista durante un segundo antes de contestar con una voz pequeña y que dejaban relucir su edad.

-Quiero.

-¿Quieres ir al baño antes? –Lincoln le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Tabby asintió y fue caminando lentamente hacia el baño. No se veía como la Tabby que había conocido. Esta Tabby se veía como una niña insegura, repleta de dudas e incluso tímida. Cualquier tipo de vitalidad parecía haberse esfumando en cuanto logró hacer que se viniera. ¿Vergüenza? O algo más. Pasó su dedo por su lengua para saborear los jugos de Tabby. Era repugnante, nada comparado al sabor de sus lágrimas.

* * *

-¿Podrías… ser amable, Linc? –Tabby temblaba sobre su cama mientras abría lentamente las piernas. –Antes fuimos demasiado salvajes… no estuvo mal pero… me gustaría que fuera más suave.

Lincoln esperó a que terminara de abrir sus piernas y contempló enteramente las partes más íntimas del cuerpo de una chica. –Está bien, sólo relájate. Yo también soy nuevo en esto, Tabby.

-He, no lo parecía mientras estabas… usando tus manos, Linc. –Dijo con mucha vergüenza.

-La magia Loud, Tab. –Movió sus dedos. –Sólo voy a frotar un poco al principio, ¿Bien? –Tabby asintió lentamente.

El cuerpo de la chica no dejaba de temblar mientras acercaba su pene con lentitud hacia su vagina. Con cuidado comenzó a frotarlo en sus jugos mientras Tabby se estremecía.

-E-está caliente, Linc.

-Tú también. –Sonrió. –Se siente agradable. –Siguió frotándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras terminaba de humedecerlo completamente. –¿Quieres que lo meta ahora, Tabby?

-Yo… espera un poco. –Bajó sus manos y sujetó los lados de sus labios vaginales, entonces los abrió un poco más. –¿No va a doler mucho así, Linc? –Dijo con una voz que parecía rota. –He escuchado a algunas chicas hablar en los baños… y también adolecentes en los grupos de bandas. Ellas dicen que duele al principio, pero no sé cuánto.

-Sí. –Lincoln asintió. –Posiblemente lo haga al principio. –Se agachó y colocó sus manos junto a la cabeza de Tabby. –Seré cuidadoso, esto también podría ser doloroso para mí.

-B-bien. Sí… de acuerdo. –Tabby respiró hondo. –Confío en ti, Lincoln.

-No deberías. –Dijo con tristeza.

No esperó respuesta mientras volvía a levantarse e introducía su pene con cuidado dentro de Tabby. Al principio sólo fue la punta, y tuvo que ayudarse con sus manos mientras continuaba introduciendo hasta encontrar la resistencia por parte del himen de Tabby.

-E-esto comienza a doler un poco, Linc. Quizás deberíamos empezar por aquí y-¡AAAHHHH!

Tabby gritó mientras empujaba fuertemente dentro de ella. Su pene entró por completo mientras algo de sangre salía disparada hacia las sabanas.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por quéeee?! ¡Duele! ¡Me duele Lincoln! –Tabby lloró mientras soltaba sus labios vaginales y se sujetaba de las sabanas.

-Te lo dije… no deberías confiar en mí, Tabby. –Lincoln se mantuvo profundo dentro de ella mientras la veía llorar. Una extraña sensación de placer lo invadió al ver el dolor que su rostro dejaba salir. La chica debajo de él se removió un poco mientras sus piernas salían disparadas hacia cualquier lugar que pudiera permitirle manejar mucho mejor el dolor. –También es doloroso para mí. Espero que eso sirva de algo. –La respuesta de Tabby fueron más de sus lágrimas.

Lincoln comenzó a sacarla lentamente para luego volver a introducirla con más suavidad. Pudo ver la sangre de Tabby en su miembro inferior mientras lo introducía una y otra vez. Realmente era doloroso. Pero a la vez liberador.

-¡Sácalo! Por favor, Lincoln. ¡Sácalo! Me duele mucho. –Tabby continuó llorando mientras se removía de un lado a otro. Tuvo que sujetarle do los hombros para impedirle que siguiera complicando las cosas. –¡Lincoln! –Una pequeña risa escapó de su boca mientras la veía de aquella forma. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ya no podía pensar en nada, y eso era fabuloso.

Ya no sentía miedo.

Otra vez pudo sentirlo, aquellos cosquilleos que acompañaban al final. Su respiración se agitó todavía más mientras aumentaba su velocidad y su violencia dentro de Tabby. Su Dejó de sujetar sus hombros para sujetar sus caderas y poder aumentar aún más su ritmo.

-¡P-por favor, Linc! ¡Ya no puedo! –El interior de Tabby comenzaba a presionarlo aún más. –¡AAAHH! –La espalda de la chica se arqueó mientras se corría sobre él. Lincoln comenzó a reír mientras descargaba todo dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban totalmente sudados al terminar. Tabby parecía haber caído rendido mientras aún estaba dentro de ella, y Lincoln comenzó a retirar su pene lentamente. Su líquido combinado con la sangre de Tabby comenzó a correr desde dentro de su vagina hacia la cama. Era mucha, más de la que Tabby había logrado sacarle con su mano.

Podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos del corazón de la punk debajo de él, y sus ojos enfocados únicamente a la pared mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de jadear y sudar.

-¿Ah? –Sus jadeos fueron interrumpidos cuando volvió a sentirlo. –¿Li… Lincoln? –Los ojos de Tabby se abrieron enormemente mientras lo veían volver a introducir lentamente su pene dentro de ella. –E-espera, ¿Otra vez? Yo no… Ah…

Ya no podía parar. Aun había muchas cosas dentro de él que estaban desesperadas por salir.

* * *

 **NA: Mí primer lemmos, pero descuiden, mejoraré.**

 **¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Si leyeron los capítulos anteriores, sabrán lo que deben esperar, la pregunta sería cómo, o por qué.**

 **¿Lincoln se dará cuenta de que acaba de meterle los cuernos definitivamente a Ronnie Anne? ¿Tabby se dará cuenta de que acaba de entregarle su virginidad a un violador en potencia? ¿Creerán que todo fue un error? ¿Qué le pasó a Lincoln? ¿La pubertad le fue más fuerte que el sentido común?**

 **PS: No tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo, si ven faltas de ortografía señálenlas y yo las corregiré cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **PS2: Quiero agradecer a Julex93 por aceptar hacer una portada para el fic. Realmente lo aprecio y estoy seguro de que será increíble. (Acabo de ver la W.I.P, y sí que es bueno)**


	70. Chapter 70

.

.

.

 **Revelación**

 **…**

Eso había sido agradable. Por un momento pudo olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones y dejar salir todo lo que tenía en su interior, y todo lo que bastó fue perder los últimos restos de su inocencia. No es como si le fuera a servir de mucho en el lugar donde terminaría de todas formas. Ya había cometido errores imperdonables antes, ¿Qué es uno más? Si es que se le puede llamar un error; ambos lo querían. Quizás Tabby terminara por arrepentirse, él mismo podía sentir una terrible culpa por sus acciones, pero era fácil dejar de lado todo eso cuando por fin se sentía libre.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, o cuánto tiempo durmió, pero después de tanto tiempo se sentía totalmente descansado. Desde que empezó todo el problema hace semanas, no había podido dormir correctamente, especialmente en el hospital y en la caza Suárez. Entonces el incidente en el cine… Eso fue todavía peor. Tuvo pesadillas con aquellas personas, las vidas que tuvieron y podrían haber tenido, incluso soñó con sus familiares y la tristeza que sentían mientras lo señalaban con furia culpándolo por todo. Y no había nada injusto en sus acusaciones; si no hubiera seguido investigando, Nega jamás los hubiera matado.

- _"¿Eso era cierto?"_ –Nega no parecía ser alguien que se preocupara mucho por el anonimato. Si la policía no podría encontrarlo, ¿Por qué un niño de once años podría? ¿Por Lisa? Nega ya sabía que jamás recurriría a ella, ¿Por qué entonces hacer todo ese teatro? En lo único que podía pensar es que quería arruinar su cita con Cristina, ¿Pero matar gente sólo para arruinar una cita? Había que ser un verdadero enfermo psicópata para llegar a hacer algo como aquello. – _"Supongo que realmente fue para arruinar mi cita"._

Las sabanas cayeron de la cama en cuanto se sentó y pudo sentir una corriente de frío que recorrió todo su cuerpo desnudo. Las cobijas estaban repletas de fluidos y algo de la sangre de Tabby. Todo había sido real. Realmente acababa de tener sexo con Tabby en su propia cama, pudo ver los restos de sangre seca en su pene y parte de sus piernas. El recuerdo de cuando destruyó su himen había quedado grabado en su memoria, al igual que sus lágrimas de dolor.

Trató de buscarla con la mirada, pero no encontró a nadie en la habitación a parte de él. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía sumamente cansado y algo pesado. ¿Así es como se sentía una persona después del sexo? Era algo molesto, pero un precio justo para desprenderse de sus preocupaciones.

¿Pero qué pensaría Tabby de todo esto? Había estado tan concentrado en él mismo y lo que necesitaba que no había pensado en ella ni una vez. Lo más probable es que ya se arrepintiera, es por eso que no podía verla en ninguna parte de la habitación. La chica posiblemente hubiera tenido una acumulación de hormonas por las películas y su exhibicionismo. Pero hablando a su favor, esperaba que Tabby lo echara a patadas.

Debió estar sentado unos treinta minutos antes de levantarse con un suspiro. La bata estaría en el sofá de la sala y su ropa todavía mojada dentro de una lavadora. La infiltración, las noches durmiendo afuera y la persecución no habían hecho mucho por esas prendas tan desagradables. Parte de su pantalón se había rasgado un poco en la rodilla derecha y su chaqueta no estaba mucho mejor. Para lo que le importaba, sólo la tomó por ser de su medida y lo contrario a lo que generalmente usaba.

-Sí tu vida ya se ha ido al carajo… ¿Qué importa hundirse un poco más? –Lo cierto es que tener sexo con una chica de once años importaba bien poco cuando un asesino con poderes paranormales parecía obsesionado con él.

No comenzó a escuchar los sollozos hasta que llegó a la puerta. Suspiró mentalmente mientras se preparaba para lo que encontraría. La imagen de Tabby totalmente desnuda en una bañera, o en la sala, en la cocina, él sofá, en la esquina de esa misma habitación… todas esas imágenes cruzaron por su mente, y todas ellas se veían reales. Esto no es algo que podría arreglarse con un lo siento, ni siquiera tenía derecho a verla a la cara.

No había sido amable con ella. La había penetrado sin darle tregua ni importarle que pudiera lastimarla, y entonces había continuado hasta que ya no pudo más. Había tirado dentro de ella todas sus presiones y sus miedos, los cuales eran muchos. ¿Tabby podría sentir algo de lo que él mismo sintió? Eso podría ser demasiado para la chica. Lo era incluso para él… No entendía como no se había entregado a la policía todavía.

Quizás por Lana. Aunque ya estaba seguro de que no podría verla otra vez.

Salió por la puerta, dispuesto a hacerle frente a Tabby.

Ella no era la única querría una explicación después de todo.

* * *

Encontró a Tabby como en una de sus tantas fantasías antes de salir; llorando contra una pequeña mesa y un teléfono descolgado. La chica no parecía haberlo notado mientras seguía llorando y lanzando pequeñas maldiciones que no podía entender correctamente. Suspiró una vez más con fuerza.

-Sabes…

Esa simple palabra bastó para que los pequeños llantos de Tabby se silenciaran un poco. El cuerpo de la chica tembló levemente y parecía negarse a darse la vuelta. Sólo presionó un poco más fuerte la bocina del teléfono fijo de su casa.

-Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde que nos encontramos en el arcade… algo que tendría que haber visto desde el principio, pero el miedo me impidió pensar con claridad. –Se apoyó contra el marco de entrada a la sala mientras dejaba que sus ojos viajaran hacia la silenciosa habitación. Todavía quedaban muchas sobras, él apenas y había comido o bebido alto. Incluso ver lo que quedó le traía asco. –¿Cómo pudiste reconocerme? –Parecía algo sencillo de responder, pero era más complicado de lo que realmente era. –Nadie pudo. –Se acercó un poco. –Estuve en el arcade durante horas, incluso me crucé con caras conocidas, pero nadie pudo reconocerme. ¿Por qué tu sí? Apenas nos conocemos, aparte de llevarnos bien, no creo que seamos amigos. –Una pequeña risa que pareció venir de ninguna parte escapó de sus labios. –¿Cómo pudiste reconocerme Tabby?

La chica no respondió. Todo lo que hizo Tabby fue lanzar algunos sollozos mientras se mantenía de espaldas a él. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Furia? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Confusión? Quizás se equivocaba con sus palabras, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Simplemente diría que era un malentendido o una mala forma para tratar de esquivar el tema de las relaciones sexuales entre dos menores precoces.

-Tú abuela está en el hospital, Tab. –Recordó las palabras de Tabby, y la forma en que sonreía al mencionar a su abuela. De la misma forma que su confusión y miedo cada vez que lo miraba entre más avanzara la hora. –Dime Tabby, ¿Si un monstruo puede dar muere también podría dar vida? –Se relamió los labios mientras se acercaba un poco más. –Nega.

El cuerpo de Tabby tembló incontrolablemente ante esas palabras. Lincoln tenía esperanzas de estar equivocado, ¿Pero de que otra forma se llevaría a una chica a la cama si no estuviera muerta de miedo? Sólo por haber tenido un orgasmo no significaba que Tabby lo hubiera disfrutado, o que no estuviera siendo forzada.

-¿La vida de tú abuela a cambio de acostarte conmigo? –Su voz se había teñido con algo de furia. No podía culpar a Tabby, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera hacerle daño.

-…Mintió. –Tabby dijo por fin entre lágrimas. –Yo… lo tomé por un loco. –Podía imaginarlo. –Tantas palabras dichas de tal forma… y luego… luego mi abuela comenzó a enfermar… y finalmente a mejorar. –Se apoyó contra la mesilla y comenzó a levantarse con piernas temblorosas y aun manchadas de sangre. –Así una y otra vez… los doctores estaban desconcertados. Nadie entendía nada… y yo estaba muerta de miedo.

La primera vez que Lincoln vio el extraño poder de Nega también estaba asustado, por lo que podía entender un poco los sentimientos de Tabby. La joven de once años se enfrentaba a algo que no podía entender… y por razones que ni siquiera le concernían a ella o su familia.

-La vida de mi abuela a cambio de entretenerte si la situación lo ameritaba. Así de simple. –Se rio un poco. –Ni siquiera me pidió que me acostara contigo, sólo tenía que mantenerte distraído en el arcade y finalmente traerte a casa. Así de simple. Lo de acostarme contigo fui yo entrando en desesperación y sin saber que más hacer… pero, tengo que admitir que estaba curiosa.

Lincoln no estaba seguro de como responder a las palabras de Tabby, pero estaba seguro de que un simple lo siento no lo arreglaría. Y la chica se merecía uno.

-Luna tenía razón… eres de mala suerte, Lincoln. –Tabby finalmente dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Sus ojos lo miraban de forma penetrante mientras trataba de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. Lucía desecha con las lágrimas aun surcando sus mejillas y la mucosidad saliendo por su nariz.

-¿Luna mencionó algo de mi mala suerte, Tab?

-Oh, sí. Desde la primera vez que Lisa sacó esa tonta teoría, Lincoln. Descubrieron que tenías mala serte y estaban buscando una forma de afrontarlo, al menos eso me dijo. –Suspiró. –Creí que bromeaba… hasta que las noticias mencionaron tu caso. Y cuando crees que conoces a alguien…

-Y ahora resulta que tomaron la decisión correcta. –Lincoln terminó lo que ella seguramente estaba luchando por decir. –Sólo te bastó conocerme para estar en la punta de mira de un loco, amenazarte de muerte, perder la virginidad con alguien que no quieres y… ¿La muerte de tú abuela? –Miró el teléfono en el piso. –Si no hiciste una llamada, supongo que contestaste una. ¿El hospital?

-Hace una hora… un ataque al corazón. –Su sujetó la frente antes de hacer aun lado sus cabellos. –Mintió.

-El hombre está demente, Tabby. Hará lo que se le antoje… También me prometió algo a mí, y no creo que le interese tanto cumplirlo. –Se acercó un poco más. –Vuelve a la cama, Tabby. –Puso su mano sobre su hombro. –Podemos hablar de esto por la mañana, pero por ahora tienes que descansar. –Tenía muchas preguntas sobre Nega, pero no creyó que Tabby quisiera contestar ninguna.

La chica parecía a punto de protestar, pero todo lo que hizo fue dejar salir una expresión abatida mientras se apoyaba sobre él y se dejaba dirigir de nuevo hacia su cuarto. Su cuerpo se sentía liguero y débil, en contraste al a fuerza que había demostrado cuando la mantuvo retenido contra la cama.

-…Fue divertido, Linc. –Tabby murmuró. –Por un segundo llegué a olvidar que lo hacía bajo la amenaza de un monstruo. –Siguió su camino junto a él. –Por cierto, fuiste muy brusco, Lincoln.

-Lo sé. –Le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

* * *

Terminó de acostarla en la cama y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. Finalmente salió de la habitación en silencio y se dirigió al baño.

El baño de la casa de Tabby era más grande que el suyo, lo suficiente para tener una lavadora integrada junto a la pared de la entrada y la tina era lo bastante grande para tres personas. Su familia sin lugar a dudas ganaba buen dinero al mes. Aunque no creyó que fuera lo suficiente para mantener a diez chicas y un niño, ¿Cómo exactamente lo hacían sus padres? Ya no importaba.

Retiró su ropa aun húmeda y la agitó con fuerza antes de contemplarla. Su chaqueta parecía haberse descocido un poco por el frente, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. No le importó mucho la sensación de frío que sintió cuando se puso la ropa interior, ni se molestó en quejarse cuando sintió el frío de la camisa y esos pantalones. Por último fue la chaqueta.

Realmente odiaba esa ropa. En lugar de tirarlas, buscaría algún lugar solitario donde empaparlas con gasolina y quemarlas hasta que no quedara nada más. Entonces se raparía el cabello negro y esperaría pacientemente a que su cabello blanco volviera a crecer.

Se dirigió hacia el inodoro y descargó el poco líquido que aun tenía en su interior. Era un poco doloroso orinar y parecía desviarse un poco mientras lo hacía. Las actividades sexuales realmente traían un dolor a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando terminó, sólo faltaba algo más. Se arrodilló detrás del excusado y retiró la pistola que se había llevado de la casa de Grouse. Había sido un verdadero idiota en tocarla, pero más que nada, lo había sido por no tirarla. No quería dejar que una prueba del asesinato de alguien como el Sr. Grouse pudiera desaparecer así como así, lo haría sentirse como si fuera un cómplice… además de un asesino.

Lo cierto es que Grouse murió porque se cruzó en su camino. Últimamente parecía que todo el que se cruce con él terminaba de formas horribles. Tal vez la teoría de Lisa sobre la mala suerte no fue un montón de mierda después de todo. Tal vez su mala suerte sólo necesitó de una apertura para escapar, y ahora anda por ahí suelta haciendo miserables a otros por medio de un teléfono y ataques cardiacos.

-He visto tantas cosas en mi corta vida, que no me sorprendería si fuera así. –Se dijo a si mismo mientras se reía.

Al regresar a la sala se dirigió al sofá. Dudó que Tabby quisiera más compañía para esta noche. Esto ni siquiera debió ocurrir. El miedo simplemente hizo que las cosas se le salieran de las manos a Tabby. Nega le había ordenado entretenerlo, y ella no sabía que más hacer que pudiera entretener a un chico además de la pizza y una buena porno.

Entonces surgió la idea del sexo y él no actuó precisamente como un caballero.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? –Se sentía como Luna debía sentirse cada mañana después de una noche en el Krakatoa. Totalmente confundida y sin tener ni idea de lo que hizo anoche. –Y ni siquiera me emborraché. –Se rio con fuerza mientras se acomodaba un poco más en el sofá. Esas ropas mojadas le traían mucho frío, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos.

* * *

 **NA: Antes que nada, me gustaría darle las gracias a Julex93 por la nueva portada de Llamadas. Realmente captó todo los cambios de Lincoln en tan poco tiempo.**

 **Ahora sí, no he podido estar conectado durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no he podido actualizar tan seguid como me gustaría.**

 **El fin, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué pasará con Lincoln y Tabby? ¿Cuándo se cruzará Lincoln con Mildred? ¿Qué pasó esa noche que lo cambió todo? ¿Cómo seguirá afectado todo esto a Lincoln? ¿Lincoln sabía que todo podría ser obra de Nega antes de acostarse con Tabby? El próximo capítulo es el final del arco del arcade y entraremos a un nuevo arco.**

 **Nos veremos la próxima.**


	71. Chapter 71

.

.

.

 **Fin de la noche**

 **…**

El silencio de la noche lo rodeaba mientras se mantenía viendo su propio reflejo en la pantalla oscura del televisor. Apenas podía reconocerse a su mismo mientras sus ojos cansados y con los rastros de las primeras ojeras lo veían fijamente. Se sentía algo enfermo al verse, ¿Eso era él? ¿En eso se había convertido? ¿En un agresor sexual que se aprovecha de las chicas, se mente a las casas y escapa de la policía? Muy lejos de sus sueño de ser súper héroe cuando sea grande.

Retiró su celular de su bolsillo y lo contempló con cuidado antes de encenderlo; era de una marca distinta al primer regalo de Nega, pero las funciones eran las mismas. ¿Cuánto había costado? Por el tamaño de la cuenta bancaria posiblemente podría comprar cinco iguales sin problemas, y todavía quedaría cambio para un auto y un departamento amueblado.

Se recostó un poco en el sofá antes de decidirse a hacer la llamada. El tono de llamada pareció durar una eternidad mientras cerraba sus ojos. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era dormir y dejar que todo el problema se escapara de entre sus dedos. Quizás pudiera soñar que todo esto no era más que una pesadilla y despertar en su habitación rodeado de sus hermanas, listas para darle besitos y sopa de pollo mientras calman la fiebre que lo ha tenido en cama durante semanas.

Lisa seguramente querría dispararle un rayo para curarlo, y Luna tocarle una canción de cuna con los altavoces muy altos.

El tono se perdió, nadie parecía dispuesto a contestar del otro lado. Era natural tomando en cuenta la hora, y quizás lo mejor, ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Ni siquiera sabía si quería hablar con él. Tal vez lo insultara y maldijera su nacimiento mientras le grita el error que era en este mundo. Y tal vez tuviera razón.

Comenzó a revisar el historial de llamadas recientes y llamó sin muchos ánimos para hablar. Tal ver era mejor esperar a que él fuera quien rompiera el silencio, o dejarlo hablar tanto como quería. Podía notar la forma en que parecía gustarle el sonido de su voz, la primera vez que hablaron seguramente se había reprimido en soltar un montón de tonterías tomando en cuenta la falta de tiempo.

Finalmente atendieron el teléfono del otro lado.

-Voy a matarte. –Lincoln habló sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su boca casi parecía tener voluntad propia mientras las palabras seguían saliendo de forma natural. –Tarde o temprano estaremos cara a cara, y entonces te mataré. No lo haré por las personas que mataste o el daño que has causado; te mataré porque te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. –Nunca en su vida creyó que realmente pudiera odiar a nadie. Incluso en los tiempos de la mala suerte jamás sintió furia o rencor hacia su familia. –Al principio, cuando me diera cuenta del verdadero daño que sufrí, podría haber terminado estando agradecido contigo por salvarme, pero ahora… Haz destrozado todo en lo que yo creía y destruido el último gramo de inocencia que me quedaba. ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo reconocerme en el espejo! –Su expresión se volvió cansada y decaída. –¿Por qué? Sólo dime porqué lo hiciste, Nega. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

De otro lado no hubo respuesta alguna. ¿Siquiera lo estaba escuchando? Aun si lo hacía podría no responderle, o quizás lo hiciera con una sarta de tonterías que no tuvieran nada que ver con el asunto.

- _Hace mucho mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, existió una gran y amorosa familia feliz. Una hermosa pareja que no creía en los anti-conceptivos tuvo diez hermosas hijas y un niño varón. Todas ellas tenían talentos increíbles, todas menos el niño que no tenía nada especial, pero era esa cualidad la que lo hacía brillar más que nadie. Siempre dispuesto a todo por sus hermanas y sus padres. Y todos lo amaban más que nada y a nadie en el mundo._

-Entonces una de las hermosas y talentosas hijas pierde un juego de softball y culpa al niño por su mala suerte. Conozco la historia, Nega. –Lincoln se sintió tentado a colgar en ese momento. Se sentía un poco mejor después de la amenaza de muerte, y Nega no parecía dispuesto a decirle nada después de todo.

- _La familia no era perfecta, tenía sus momentos buenos y malos. Había veces que los lindos y amorosos padres favorecían más a sus hijas que a su único hijo, y ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta. O tal vez el niño se aprovechara de alguna de sus hermanas por motivos egoístas, ¿Pero no son así todas las familias? Nada es perfecto, ni siquiera en los cuentos de hadas._

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Nega? –Lincoln ya tenía el dedo en el botón de terminar llamada. Tendría que haber sabido que llamar a Nega sería un error. Nada bueno puede salir de hablar con un psicópata como ese. –No me gusta como conviertes mi vida en un cuento de hadas.

- _Sólo relájate, mi pequeño Linky. Disfruta de la historia._

-¡No juegues conmigo! –Gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar la voz de Leni respondiéndole del otro lado de la línea.

- _Era un día típico para aquella familia feliz. Todos ellos se habían reunido para ver como una de aquellas talentosas y hermosas chicas ganaba un juego de futbol. Entonces se murió. Que tragedia. Que tragedia. La hermosa y talentosa hija y hermana fue aplastada; su cuello se torció y su vida poco a poco se apagó. Oh, que tragedia._

-¿Me estás amenazando, Nega? –Lincoln ya estaba dispuesto a responder bien a las amenazas de ningún tipo. –¿Qué parte de esto me garantiza recuperar a mi familia y volver a ser los protagonistas de nuestra propia historia de fantasía?

- _Las risas se convirtieron en lágrimas y las sonrisas se pusieron de cabeza. Todos lloraban y lloraban. Hay de la pobre niña. "Mi hija, mi hija. Déjenme abrazara a mi hija" Gritaba la madre de la hermosa y talentosa niña. Una nube de infelicidad cubrió las cabezas de todos sus integrantes. Y era el deber del hijo inútil y las talentosas hermanas mayores aliviar la tristeza de los mayores, y la suya propia._

El reloj de la pared comenzaba sonar cada vez más fuerte: Tic-Tac Tic-Tac. Lincoln lo escuchó más atento que las palabras de Nega. Su reflejo en la pantalla se veía cada vez más distorsionado mientras forzaba sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos sin atreverse a parpadear. El mundo a su alrededor se rompí y reparaba como vidrios estallando por el golpe de una pelota de futbol mal dirigida.

- _Hay heridas que tardan años en cicatrizar, y era lo mismo para esta familia. Con el tiempo los amorosos padres podrían estar orgullosos de haber tenido una hija así, y sus hermanos recordarían los buenos momentos sin derramar lágrimas. Pero oh, cruel destino que a decidido hundir la espada nuevamente en el núcleo de aquella hermosa familia. ¿Dónde está la felicidad? ¿Los momentos felices fueron sólo una mentira? ¿Alguna clase de poder diabólico quería llevarlos a la cima de la felicidad para tirarlos de cabeza a un balde de pirañas? La tragedia volvió a hacer de las suyas, eso y un mal crítico. Pobre de la hermosa y talentosa hija de la música. Aquella cuya voz era de hermosa sirena que encantaba a los hombres y mujeres. La amante de los tacos y burritos que sólo quería homenajear a su hermana menor. Oh de ella y la lenta y terrible muerte que la atacó en el momento final de su hermosa canción._

-Luna. –Era un poco difícil mencionar a su hermana mayor. Siempre creyó que su hermana era todo lo contrario al estereotipo de las roqueras que se dejan hacer lo que sea por un trago o una dosis de buena calidad… ¿Qué debería pensar ahora que ha visto a su hermana siendo manoseada por hombres y mujeres en un bar cuyo único punto bueno era la música pirateada de internet? No cabían dudas de que estaba decepcionado.

- _Tragedia, tragedia. La comedia de sus vidas ahora era una tragedia sin final. Todo el dolor y las penas aumentaron y no parecían próximas a terminar. Sólo quedaba el final y las noches que pasó el hijo inútil consolando tanto a las menores como las mayores. Al final sólo pudo llorar con sus mejores amigos y su novia. La sonrisa cada vez era más difícil de mantener mientras luchaba por no explotar y volverse loco. ¿Quién podría entender el dolor que era perder a dos hermanas amadas en tan poco tiempo? Miles de personas, pero nadie tenía que tragarse ese dolor sólo para consolara a un montón de niñas lloronas._

-No me hay razón, ¿Verdad? Tú mismo lo dijiste. Te daba igual mi situación, sólo lo hiciste por el simple capricho de hacerlo. ¿Es esto suficientemente divertido para ti, Nega? Me has destrozado. –Los recuerdos del pequeño niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve ahora le parecían los recuerdos de una caricatura de viernes por la tarde. –Abandoné a una de mis queridas hermanas sin pensarlo dos veces y no me arrepiento de nada.¿Eso no es suficiente para ti? ¿Quieres destruirme aún más? ¿Quieres que me vuelva un miserable desperdicio? Sabía que Tabby podría estar obligada a hacer lo que hizo, pero en lugar de buscar una explicación… lo dejé seguir. ¿Estás feliz? Sabía que podrías estar obligándola a tener sexo conmigo, y aun así lo llevé tan lejos. –Se rio con voz cansada y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. –Y quiero hacerlo otra vez. Tabby ahora está dormida en la cama, y estoy tentado a tomarla mientras duerme y no parar. Sólo quiero volver a borrar todo lo malo, y no me importa si termino lastimándola. ¿Es esto lo que querías, Nega?

No mentía. Realmente se vio tentado a hacerlo otra vez con Tabby mientras la veía dormir. Sería fácil, la chica estaba cansada y destrozada. Podría hacerlo ahora y quizás ni se diera cuenta, o lo viera y simplemente esperara a que terminara y la dejara volver a dormir. Incluso podría acceder a hacerlo para olvidar el dolor. Los escenarios volvían a acumularse en su cabeza y todos ellos le daban lo mismo.

- _Ten paciencia, chico. La historia ya casi termina. Ahora sigue la parte de la hermosa hija mayor que no pudo. Esta hija mayor se esforzó por ser más madura y un apoyo para sus hermanitas, pero sobre todo, para su hermanito menor. Ella no era tan ciega y estúpido como toso creían. Bueno, quizás lo era, pero no era su culpa. Y había algo que tenía sobre todas ellas; tenía corazón. Sí, todas tenían un corazón grande, pero el de esta hermosa e inocente hermana mayor era más grande que el de todas ellas juntas. Tenía suficiente corazón para saber cuándo su hermanito sufría y quería apoyarlo… A cualquier costo._

Las últimas palabras parecían un susurro y Nega guardó silencio por un segundo. Por la descripción, Lincoln supo que se trataba de Leni. Le costaba un poco más recordarla a ella que a las demás, no es que no tuvieran una buena relación, sino que sus recuerdos eran de los más dolorosos. Leni había escogido culparlo cada vez que uno de sus diseños tenía una mala puntada, o una mota de polvo se metía en su ojo, maldición, incluso llegó a sospechar que quizás ella no pensaba muy bien porque él estaba cerca. ¿Tenía algún sentido? Siempre creyó que podría contar con ella sin importar nada. Se equivocó.

- _Murió. ¡Ella murió! JA JAJAJAJAJA HAAHA. Murió sin poder hacer nada. Quería ser un apoyo para su hermanito, pero terminó siendo otra herida en su corazón. Ella terminó como mermelada de frambuesa por toda la acera. ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Traigan pan y tostadas, la mermelada hoy es gratis. Sólo ignoren los órganos y restos de cabello por favor. Ha Ha ha._

Lincoln ya ni podía sentirse furioso por ese arranque de delirios en Nega. Sólo lo dejó terminar de reír y balbucear de cualquier cosa mientras lo escuchaba girar por el piso. Debió tardar unos minutos en terminar de reír.

- _Lo siento, no creí que todavía pudiera afectarme un poco. Quizás lo diferente que es todo me esté afectando más de lo que creí ¡Y me encanta! ¿A ti no? Quiero decir, hace unos meses jamás hubieras soñado con ser prófugo de la justicia o tener sexo con la amiga de tu hermana. De nada, compañero._

-Conozco sustancias que podrían derretir tus órganos y sólo te darías cuenta cuando vieras el agujero por donde se caen los restos de tus tripas.

- _Puaj, esas cosas saben a desinfectante para bebes. Por cierto, ya la familia se destroza poco a poco hasta que no queda nada más que el niño y su hermana comediante para tomar las riendas. La muy cobarde de la mayor no aguantó la muerte de su hermana más cercana y se fue a un reino mágico y animado conocido como universidad. Sí, un poco doloroso, pero el niño estaba feliz por ella._

-Debería matarte ahora. –Sintió algo frío bajo su cuello. –Lo escuché todo… Todo… –La voz se rio un poco, se podía notar que había estado llorando. –¿Realmente me hubieras hecho eso? Eso no es cool, Linc.

El reflejo de Tabby en la pantalla oscura la mostraban bastante decaída y sosteniendo un cuchillo en su cuello. Parecía uno de los cuchillos que usó para cortar la pizza antes de comenzar a usar sólo sus manos. Todavía podía sentir los restos de queso en el filo, pero no creyó que eso impidiera que esa cosa rasgara su cuello y comenzara a desangrarse hasta morir.

-Todo esto es por tú culpa… –Comenzó a llorar otra vez. –Yo sólo quería recuperar a mi abuela. Mis padres no entienden mucho de mi estilo de vida, y ella puede estar casi sorda y pasarse el día tejiendo como una abuelita, pero… pero… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es que mi apariencia me hace ver como una chica fácil? Por otro lado, nadie me pidió que lo hiciera contigo… ¿Estuvo bueno? ¿Te gustó tanto para pensar que me puedes tener tanto como quieras? –El cuchillo comenzó a rasgar su carne lentamente. –No quiero nada de esto. Quiero que todo sea como antes, Linc.

- _Una tristeza más grande que cualquier otra cayó sobre la familia. La amorosa madre que había dado luz a esas tres talentosas hijas cayó enferma y tuvo que ser ingresada en el hospital… con un bebé no nacido aun en su vientre. El amoroso padre se esforzó por apoyar a sus hijos, pero él también sufría. Y todo fue a hombros de aquel pobre e inútil niño._

Lentamente, el cuchillo lo rasgaba. La sangre comenzó a caer por su cuello y manchar parte de su camisa roja. Aquel líquido estaba caliente y era algo desagradable. No le gustó ver que su cuerpo podía sacar cosas así. Le dio un poco de asco.

-No quiero hacer esto… Pero ya no sé qué hacer, Linc. Me siento… me siento sucia. –Presionó más fuerte el cuchillo. –¿Crees que me arrepienta? Quizás, pero ahora mismo no siento nada. ¿Tiene sentido? Quizás estoy teniendo un ataque de histeria. –Tabby respiró hondo mientras seguía moviendo el cuchillo por su cuello.

Lincoln suspiró antes de sujetar la muñeca de Tabby con su mano libre y retorcerla. El cuchillo cayó sobre sus piernas mientras escuchaba el grito de dolor de Tabby. Lincoln se paró mientras giraba en el asiento mientras mantenía la muñeca fuertemente sujeta, se paró en el sofá y le dio una patada en la mejilla a Tabby mientras la soltaba. Tabby cayó al piso mientras sollozaba.

- _El pequeño niño se volvió el apoyo de todas sus hermanas. Todas ellas dependían de él… Dos pequeñas gemelas se habían ido, pero eso no liberó mucho de aquel peso en sus hombros…_

Tabby se paró con dificultad y lo miró con furia. Toda la confusión había pasado a la ira en el momento de atacarla. ¿Ahora era el malo? Ella le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello y lo había lastimado. Sólo se defendió. Eso no era ser malo, era no ser estúpido. Pero Tabby no pareció verlo así mientras se ponía de pie. La chica aún estaba desnuda y no parecía importarle mucho que pudiera verla, o el frío que comenzaba a hacer.

- _¿Qué crees que pasó con ese niño, Lincoln? El pequeño comenzaba a perder la sanidad. Sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas mejorarían, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que la tragedia volviera a golpear. Se volvió muy cercano a una de sus hermanas y los dos durmieron juntos muy apretados por las noches. Esa niña era un alivio…_

Tabby se arrojó contra él. Se movió aún lado y le dio un golpe con la rodilla directamente en el vientre. Toda esa pizza que comió antes terminó en el piso tras el sofá. Tabby se sujetó el estómago mientras vomitaba sin poder evitarlo. No creyó haber la golpeado tan fuerte, pero parece que así fue. Esperó a que terminara y la tomó del cabello con fuerza antes de tirarla de espaldas. Le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pecho y otro en el estómago.

- _Entonces la tragedia regresó a aquella familia… En el niño. El pobre e inútil niño. La fuerza que los había mantenido unidos a costa de su propio bienestar se fue. Desapareció. Una estrella brillante que ya no existe. La vida de la familia ya no era una comedia, sino una tragedia. ¿Puedes sentir su dolor, Lincoln? ¿Sientes el dolor de una familia que a perdido a cuatro integrantes amados?_

Lincoln sentía dolor, pero no el dolor que Nega parecía estar balbuceando en su estúpida historia. Era más el dolor de la traición y la decepción. Eso y un dolor quemante en el cuello. Tendría que tratarlo con alcohol para evitar que se infectara.

-M-maldito… –Tabby se dio la vuelta y terminó con su rostro contra el piso mientras se arrastrabas. –Deberías… deberías haberte… quedado en ese traje… para siempre.

Lincoln hizo una mueca y la tomó del cabello. Levantó su cabeza y la estrelló contra el piso con fuerza una y otra vez. Tabby pareció quedar lo bastante atontada para no volver a intentar nada contra él.

-Tabby, por favor, estoy tratando de hablar por teléfono. No me interrumpas. –Se separó un poco de ella. –Bueno, de todas formas la llamada es inútil, por lo que colgaré dentro de poco. Ten paciencia y espera. –La única respuesta de Tabby fueron gemidos de dolor.

- _Supongo que es todo, al menos todo lo que puedo recordar de aquella historia. Me gustaba contarla mucho, pero eso quedó en el pasado. Y sabes, no vale mucho la pena pensar en eso. ¿Cómo seguía luego? Creo que todo volvía a ser felicidad hasta que la tragedia volvía a golpear. ¿No crees que el mundo es un lugar cruel, Linc? Tan, tan cruel._

-Quiero una razón para esto, Nega.

- _¿Una razón? Lincoln, soy un demente enfermo. No tengo una razón para hacer lo que hago más allá de mi propio entretenimiento, o quizás lo hice por hacerlo. Muy pocas cosas me entretienen tanto como antes, y el mundo comienza a ser más repetitivo día a día. ¿No te gustaría cambiar algo de vez en cuando?_

-Voy a colgar ahora, Nega. No quiero seguir escuchándote.

- _Siempre un placer hablar contigo, llámame._

Lincoln colgó la llamada y suspiró. Al final no había logrado saber nada sobre Nega y sus razones.

-Ahora estoy libre Tabby, ¿Quieres hablar de algo? –Miró fijamente el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica desnuda en el piso. Se arrodillo junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas para luego mover sus manos entre sus piernas y acariciar aquella zona sensible de las mujeres. Hablar con Nega sólo lo había deprimido más. –Nega es sólo un enfermo, Tabby. ¡Un enfermo obsesionado conmigo!¿Tú crees que tienes problemas porque tu abuela murió? Yo puedo tener a una docena de personas muertas sólo por sentarse junto a mí en el autobús.

Levantó un poco sus caderas y bajó su rostro hasta tenerlo contra su vagina. Sabía un poco salado, posiblemente los restos de sus fluidos, también tenía un sabor algo metálico por la sangre y un olor muy fuerte. Tabby no parecía haber se limpiado lo suficiente antes de levantarse. Al menos podría haber tomado un baño, no es que se quejara, él tampoco se tomó un baño antes.

Tabby gimió un poco mientras su lengua invadía el interior de su cuerpo, todavía no parecía darse cuenta de mucho mientras su cabeza luchaba con cada gramo de fuerza para recobrar el sentido. Lincoln se separó un poco para respirar y volvió a meter su lengua dentro de Tabby y a moverla por todos lados. Todavía no entendía como algo así podía ser tan excitante. Meter la lengua por lugares probados del cuerpo de otra persona era… Tendría que ser algo desagradable, y en cambio era divertido y liberador.

Desabrochó el cierre de sus pantalones y liberó su pene ya erecto. Lo sentía algo seco así que lo restregó un poco con los restos de su saliva y algunos fluidos en Tabby. La chica volvió a gemir mientras colocaba ambas manos contra el piso, parecía haber recobrado algo del sentido mientras lo miraba con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Lincoln?

No perdió el tiempo para introducir su pene dentro de Tabby con fuerza. Sintió que podría haber sido más delicado, pero quería liberarse de todo ese peso cuanto antes. Entre más había escuchado la historia de Nega, más peso parecía haberse acumulado sin saberlo. Era como tener el peso de todo un mundo sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué había sido esa historia? ¿Por qué la contó? Los protagonistas eran claramente él y su familia. ¿Por qué la relató de esa forma? Nada de eso pasó.

-¡Ah! –Tabby gritó mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Lincoln jadeó mientras sentía esa combinación de dolor y placer al momento de entrar en Tabby. Esta vez penetrar fue mucho más fácil, ya no sentía las barreras de antes mientras salía de ella y volvía a introducirse. –¡L-Linco- Ah! ¡No! ¡Para! –Tabby lloró un poco mientras trataba de mover sus caderas para liberarse. –¡Me lastimas!

-Y tú… trataste de lastimarme antes… ah… Ya no importa. –Sujetó con fuerza sus caderas mientras aumentaba su velocidad. –Sólo deja que termine, Tab. Necesito esto. –Podía sentir como todas sus penas nuevamente quedaban atrás mientras escuchabas los gemidos y ruegos de Tabby. Ella seguía revolviéndose, tratando de escapar de sus manos. –No te muevas tanto… Te soltaré cuando terminé.

Ya sea que lo escuchara o no, Tabby se rindió y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera. No podía decir cuánto tiempo estuvo en la misma posición antes de dejar salir todo dentro de ella una vez más, pero al terminar pudo sentir como todo nuevamente quedaba atrás. Al menos por ahora.

-Uff. Gracias, necesitaba eso. –Se levantó y arregló los pantalones. Se sentía cansado y algo hambriento. Era natural, toda la comida le sabía horrible y le daba nauseas, y desde hace días que tampoco estaba comiendo mucho. Tendría que encontrar algo que no le supiera a mierda si no quería morir de hambre.

Tabby abrazó sus piernas mientras se hacía una pequeña bola en el piso, ella también parecía haber llegado al clímax mientras la penetraba, por otro lado, no pareció ser algo que disfrutara.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para regresar a la habitación, Tab? –Lincoln se agachó junto a ella. –Te perdono por lastimarme, supongo que estabas en tu derecho. –Se pasó la mano por el cuello. –La herida tampoco es muy profunda, aunque me pica mucho. –Se limpió algo de sangre en la chaqueta.

-…ete. –Tabby comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. –Sólo… vete.

Lincoln la vio temblando con restos de semen aun saliendo de su interior mientras trataba de no verlo a la cara. Se veía realmente mal, y no quería dejarla así.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una sábana, Tabby? Hace frío esta noche.

-¡Fuera! –Grito con más fuerza mientras se rompía y dejaba salir un gran llanto de su garganta. Siguió llorando con fuerza mientras ignoraba completamente las palabras de Lincoln. –Por favor… sal de mi casa.

Lincoln suspiró nuevamente mientras se alejaba de Tabby. No quería dejarla así… Pero ya no había remedio. No era bienvenido en su casa. Era un poco injusto que lo echara después de tratar de matarlo, pero está bien… Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera en su hogar. Y seguramente Nega la había trastornado. Ese monstruo parecía tener el poder de enloquecer a las personas, y si no tenía cuidado podría quitarle lo que le queda de cordura.

-Está bien. –Le hubiera gustado al menos colocarle una sábana. –Lamento lo de tu abuela. Y no quiero que te lamentes por lo del cuello, no te encontrabas bien y… Nega puede enloquecer a las personas.

Tabby no respondió, por lo que simplemente salió de su casa sin decir nada más.

Por alguna razón, se sentía enfermo.

-¿Hice algo malo?

* * *

 **NA: Sin mucho que decir, estoy de vacaciones.**

 **Tuve un problema de "Pantalla azul de la muerte" que me obligó a reformatear el ordenador. Por suerte guardé mis borradores de Gravity Falls y Loud House, pero como eran de hace unas semanas perdí mucho del progreso que había hecho. (Eso deprime) Es por eso que me tomo algunas vacaciones en Wattpad.**

 **Sí, es hora de revelarlo. Tengo una cuenta secreta en Wattpad, pero para mantener el anonimato utilizo un seudónimo. En lugar de Banghg, me hago llamar BANGHG (Genio).**

 **Mis trabajos en Wattpad son todos vasados en "No Such luck":**

 **-Odio. (Lincoln deja salir todo el odio que siente hacia su familia por traicionarlo de aquella forma tan horrible)**

 **-El Mecanismo. (La policía interviene por si misma y mete a la familia en algunos problemas, problemas de los que culpan a Lincoln hasta que el sentido común regrese a ellos y se den cuenta de lo que causaron. Por desgracia… lo hacen demasiado tarde.)**

 **-Gravity Loud. (En este incluyo a Linka y Liberty) (Lincoln destruye el traje y su familia lo hecha a patadas hasta que traiga los restos. En las calles, Lincoln es salvado por un estafador que lo lleva con él a un lugar repleto de misterios)**

 **Son esos tres.**

 **PS: Estoy usando un Word portable que no me deja corregir las faltas. Una vez que consiga una versión completa corregiré lo mejor que pueda este capítulo y el anterior.**


	72. Chapter 72

.

.

.

 **Refugio**

 **…**

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –Su cabeza parecía una maldita pelota de pingpong que revota una y otra vez dentro de su propio cráneo, incapaz de detenerse bajo ningún tipo de fuerza. Simplemente sigue revotando sin parar, esperando a que el cráneo reviente desde dentro y poder escapar. Lincoln podía imaginar su cerebro salir desde su frente con una explosión como en las caricaturas de más de medianoche, dando saltitos hasta llamar a un taxi y marcharse a aguas caribeñas. – _La próxima vez que vea a mi cerebro será en la fotografía de una postal donde me estará sacando el dedo medio mientras me babeo en alguna celda acolchada._

La imagen le dio gracia y tuvo que tapar su boca para no reír. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder y su cuello picar sin control mientras seguía caminando por las calles apenas iluminadas por los primeros rayos de Luz. Mildred se había negado a soltarlo mientras le repetía una y otra vez el miedo que tuvo cuando Lincoln la atacó, ¿Pero no era él mismo Lincoln? ¿No la había atacado sin ninguna razón? El recuerdo lo torturaba. No había habida ninguna razón para abusar de aquella forma de Mildred, simplemente se había sentido ofendido por sus palabras y pensó en… usarla.

Golpeó la pared adyacente al callejón que daba al Love. Por fin había llegado, después de una odisea que le tomó dos días había llegado. Sólo dos días. Dos putos días que habían terminado de destrozar toda su vida. ¿La vida podía echarse a perder en tan poco tiempo? No, podía echarse a perder en menos tiempo.

Miró hacia la otra calle y vio a un montón de personas que ya estaban saliendo del Krakatoa. El gordo y el flaco de la entrada le parecían un poco borrachos mientras se despedían de otros chicos con golpes de puños o pellizcos en el trasero a chicas con ropas desalineadas y algo idas. El gordo lo vio y en su borrachera le lanzó un beso que Lincoln pensó en tomar y arrojar al piso mientras lo pisoteaba.

Hizo una mueca mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el callejón, se apoyó por las paredes ignorando la sensación rasposa de los muros y tratando de no ver la concentración de hongos verdes que amenazaba con comerse su mano mientras pasaba de las paredes a un gran contenedor, y de ahí a caminar por si mismo hacia el Love.

¿Por qué no lo habían derrumbado? El lugar difícilmente podría haber querido ser conservado como una antigüedad, mucho menos en un barrio como ese. Pero en lugar de destruirlo, habían optado por construir edificios y callejones a su alrededor, ni siquiera lo habían revisado correctamente o se percatarían de los cables subterráneos que lo unen con el Krakatoa.

Las personas podían ser muy inútiles.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos.**

El felpudo de la entrada había cambiado a uno un poco más colorido y con enromes letras amarillas. Lincoln le dio una patada para revelar la llave de debajo y la tomó con cuidado. ¿Por qué no había vagabundos dispuestos a notar lo extraño de la entrada del lugar? Además del felpudo, había dos masetas con pequeños arboles a los lados de la puerta. ¿Nadie podía verlos acaso?

Lincoln las hubiera destrozado de no ser por lo cansado que se sentía en ese momento. Sólo giró la llave y se metió al motel.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con llave desde el interior y respiró hondo antes de soltar todo el aire comprimido dentro de sus pulmones con un muy largo suspiro. Todo su cuerpo se aflojó en el instante en quedar totalmente sin aire y pudo sentir como su garganta raspaba sus paredes interiores mientras su visión se nublaba y sus ojos se cerraban por un segundo.

Sus rodillas chocaron contra el duro y sucia suelo de losa del motel y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por poder seguir sintiendo siquiera la sensación de sueño. Después de todo lo que había visto y tenido que hacer hasta ahora, había pensado que nunca en la vida podría dormir otra vez. Pero al estar ahora ahí en… su casa. Se sintió cansado.

¿Hace cuánto que no había dormido?

Caminó hacia la recepción con un sobreesfuerzo mayor del que se creía capaz en ese momento.

-Último piso, habitación no-me-acuerdo-una-mierda. –Le dijo al recepcionista invisible frente a él. Era un chico delgado con sobrero gracioso y sonrisa de diente de castor blanqueados. Sintió una pequeña sonrisa escaparse de su boca cuando los vio fijamente, pero la reprimió para no ofenderlo.

-Oh, señorito Lincoln. Que alegría que haya vuelto, habíamos estado tan preocupados de que nuestro mejor inquilino hubiera podido encontrar algo mejor que un motel en ruinas. –Se acercó a la pared y tomó llaves invisibles. –Aquí tiene, ¿Le gustaría tomar algo? ¿Podemos enviarle una tarta de mugre? ¿Pollo descompuesto? ¿Una colección de distintos hongos y moho raspado de las esquinas de una pared húmeda? Tenemos una gran selección de porquerías.

-Gracias Tony. –Lincoln decidió llamarlo Tony. El rostro le sonaba a Tony, y también le recordaba a un personaje cómico de alguna vieja película de vaqueros. –No tengo hambre, y todo me sabe a mierda de todas formas. ¿Por qué no te la metes por el culo para luego vomitarla por ahí? Y ya de paso te la vuelves a comer maldito fragmento de mi imaginación. –Dijo con dureza mientras le arrebataba las llaves invisibles.

-Por supuesto, todo por nuestro mejor y único inquilino en años. –Tony se rio mientras se alejaba con las manos hacia arriba. –Iré a meterme todo por el culo y hasta puedo mandarle una foto cuando termine.

Lincoln lo ignoró y pasó junto a la señora obesa sentada en el banco. ¿Hace cuánto que espera su turno? Sería mejor preguntar hace cuanto que está leyendo ese viejo ejemplar del Royal News.

-¿Puedes creerlo? –La mujer lo miró mientras golpeaba una parte del viejo periódico. –Un maldito niño enloquece y termina por pegarle un tiro a su vecino, y esa misma noche viola a una chica. –Le mostró la imagen de un niño pecoso y sonriente saludando a la cámara. –¿En qué mundo vivimos? ¿Qué mundo le dejaremos a nuestros nietos si los niños de ahora son así?

-Gretel, deja de molestar a los clientes. –Tony le gritó desde la recepción. –Lincoln tuvo días atareados y no le importa el futuro, el suyo podría ya estar decidido de todas formas. –Tony se rio de forma que Lincoln se vio tentado a sacar la pistola y hacer volar esos dientes de castor. –Oh, por cierto Lincoln. Hace una hora recibimos un paquete para usted, lo dejamos sobre su escritorio.

Lincoln sintió el plástico que recubría el mango del arma contra sus dedos. Acarició aquella parte de la pistola que había matado a su vecino y se desprendió de ella mientras dejaba escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se apoyó por la destartalada barandilla y comenzó a subir por las escaleras. –Gracias.

-No hay de qué, por favor disfrute su noche. Esperamos que pueda hacer oídos sordos de todas las prostitutas y comercio de drogas, o y si escucha a un niño llorando por piedad es sólo su vecino del 6-C que tuvo un mal día y quiere desquitarse con su hijo. Disfrute de su noche.

Las escaleras se veían cada vez más altas y difíciles de subir. Sus ojos oscurecieron y tuvo que sentarse en medio de las escaleras entre el segundo y tercer piso. Sabía que nada de lo que había visto abajo era real, como ninguno de los sonidos de charlas y discusiones que comenzaban a inundar el ambiente. Todas las paredes parecían cambiar de viejas y descuidadas paredes oscuras a viejas y descuidadas paredes iluminadas.

Una vieja canción de tocadiscos comenzó a sonar por parlantes en las esquinas de las paredes y el mundo retrocedió en el tiempo mientras los fantasmas del pasado comenzaban sus lamentos en lo que era ahora su hogar. Lo llamaban, lo invitaban a ser parte de su mundo detenido en el tiempo.

 _Ven con nosotros Lincoln._

 _Se miserable con nosotros._

 _¿A dónde más vas a ir chico?_

 _Todas las noches escucharemos la música del Krakatoa y bailaremos. Bailaremos y bailaremos un poco más._

Lincoln las ignoró lo mejor que pudo mientras comenzaba a subir. ¿Cuál era exactamente la historia de ese motel? Nega lo llamó su "refugio". Un lugar solitario al que ni siquiera los drogadictos y borrachos del Krakatoa se acercaban.

Un mundo detenido en el tiempo.

No importaba. Este era ahora su refugio y no quería ver ni oír a nadie; ya sea locura o fantasmas que trataban de arrastrarlo hacia ellos en sus momentos de debilidad, Lincoln prefirió ignorarlos y dejar que la música se arrastraría fuera de su cabeza mientras llegaba al último piso.

El tercer piso era normal, o tan normal como debería ser un piso solitario con sus paredes repletas de mensajes en rojo y negro. Las mismas palabras locas y revueltas en un círculo sin sentido.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba al final, Lincoln pateó algunas tablas y trató de no fijarse en las palabras escritas en las paredes. No quería cansar aún más sus ojos leyendo la basura de Nega.

* * *

El cuarto no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se fue. No pudo ver los envoltorios de comida chatarra o restos de migajas que dejó por el piso, y su cama estaba correctamente hecha y con sabanas nuevas; les sintió un ligero aroma a lavanda desde la entrada. El lugar parecía haber sido limpiado a fondo en su ausencia.

El sol ya entraba completamente por la ventana frente a él y sintió sus rayos lastimar sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza mientras se dirigía a la cama y se tiró sobre ella con las palmas abiertas. Era suave y las cobijas estaban calientes, el calentador inalámbrico hacia su trabajo a la perfección mientras no estaba.

Pudo ver un paquete de envoltorio naranja y un moño rojo sobre la mesa junto a la pared, pero no tenía la energía para volver a levantarse, tampoco le interesaba tanto que podría ser. Ya tenía una idea de quien podría haberlo enviado, y porque lo sabía hasta podría ser una cabeza, o el resto del cuerpo de Bun-Bun.

-¿Bun-Bun? –Palpó el bolsillo de sus pantalones y frunció el ceño al no sentir la esponjosa cabeza de su amigo relleno de algodón. Lo había llevado consigo como un amuleto, pero parecía haberlo perdido en algún momento de su pequeña odisea en las calles. –Ya no importa. –No era más que una cabeza de conejo de felpa de todas formas.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su conciencia lo abandonara.

* * *

¿Le habrían creído? No podía estar segura de nada. Sus propias palabras le sonaron falsas, y ella misma las había vivido. ¿Pero fue real? Lori había visto muchas cosas raras. En una casa con nueve chicas y un chico totalmente diferentes se podían vivir muchas cosas, especialmente si una de esas chicas era una científica capaz de darle vida a un montón de basura.

Abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de Luna en el piso mientras esperaba. Aun si la policía no le hacía caso, tarde o temprano alguna de las personas de allí afuera tenía que despertar y… y no estaba segura de que traería eso. Hace unas horas eran un montón de locos dispuestos al suicidio y a matarse mutuamente, y luego terminaron en el piso como muñecos cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas.

-¿Esto es real? –Lloró mientras apretaba más fuerte a Luna. Las dos sólo habían ido a buscar a su hermanito, totalmente dispuestas a rogar por su perdón. Lori misma deseaba la oportunidad de tenerla en sus brazos aunque fuera una última vez, escuchar como Lincoln las perdonara. Lori estaba seguro de que lo haría, aun si no lo merecían, Lincoln las perdonaría. ¿Pero eso la haría sentir mejor? Lo dudaba. Pero aun así… Le hubiera gustado verlo. –¿Cómo terminó así?

Miró el rostro lastimado de Luna. Alguien la había golpeado muy fuerte en la mejilla, y su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera adolorido en varias partes. Su muñeca derecha tenía una marca roja se veía algo dislocada, Lori no se había atrevido a tratar de hacer nada. Sólo podía esperar a escuchar las sirenas de la policía y rezar porque una ambulancia viniera con ellas. ¿Qué una? Se necesitarían docenas de ambulancias para retirar los cuerpos de antes.

Sólo imaginarlos le traía nuevas arcadas. Había vomitado mucho cuando por fin llegó al baño y vio el cuerpo de Luna tirado.

Miró fijamente la puerta, tenía miedo que la siguiente persona que entrara fuera otro de esos locos dispuestos a arrancarle la garganta con los dientes.

-¿Quién era? –Miró su celular aun sujeto fuertemente en su mano. La voz de aquella persona misteriosa que le habló por celular fue… era familiar, pero a la vez lejana. Todas las locuras que dijo… ¿La persona que denunció a sus padres? ¿Lincoln? ¿El purgatorio? –¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!

Cada vez que mentía costaba una vida. ¿Mentir? ¿Por qué todas esas preguntas? ¿Por qué la sometió a algo como eso? ¿Realmente estaba matando a la gente en alguna parte del arcade o hacia que se suicidaran? ¿Hacer que se suicidaran? Nada podía ser real. Todo era mentira. Nada de eso era real. Todo era falso.

Humo y espejos.

Hologramas.

Una máquina de realidad virtual de Lisa.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido en su loca vida y que explicara esta locura.

- _Quizás yo misma me volví loca._

¿Por qué no estarlo? Había visto a su vecino con un tiro en la cabeza, eso podría haberle traído pesadillas. Eso era, estaba dormida y lo que ahora abrazaba a Leni.

El sonido de las bocinas de la policía comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos.

* * *

 **NA: Tengo una buena y una mala noticia:**

 **La buena: Ya sé que programa causó que la "Pantalla azul de la muerte" destruyera mi vida.**

 **La mala: Volví a sufrir la "Pantalla azul de la muerte" y nuevamente lo perdí todo. (Sólo me quedó lo que ya tenía guardado en el pen) (Cero progreso)**

 **Todavía puedo seguir escribiendo en otro equipo, pero no puedo usarlo tanto como mi equipo. Tardaré, pero trataré no tardar tanto, y de solucionar el problema lo más rápido posible.**

 **Ahora sobre el fic.**

 **Tengo planeado tres finales para el fic: bueno, malo y neutral. Cada uno de los finales tendrá su epílogo, para que ustedes elijan el que más les guste.**

 **Nos veremos.**


	73. Chapter 73

.

.

.

 **El inicio de un nuevo arco**

 **…**

¿Cómo las cosas pueden cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? Se suponía que se trataba de un caso de abuso infantil, no de un caso de asesinatos en masa. Y ahora todo estaba pasando a la escala de terrorismo. Luego del episodio en el arcade no habían parado de llegar las sospechas y teorías conspirativas por parte de todo el departamento de policía.

El F.B.I no tardó en llegar a la escena una vez acordonada toda el área, y parecían estar adueñándose de todo mientras otras agencias de investigación y anti-terrorismo comenzaban a llegar a la zona. No tardaron mucho en llegar a Royal Woods una vez la policía dio aviso de lo que había ocurrido. Al menos de la mitad del relato que Lori Loud había podido decir a los agentes mientras eran trasladadas al hospital general bajo vigilancia policiaca.

Habían encontrado a ambas en el baño, y pese a que Lori Loud había podido mantenerse relativamente estable, la chica se rompió mientras relataba a los agentes que había pasado y tuvo un colapso nervioso mientras comenzaba a hablar sobre el purgatorio y juegos de preguntas. Tuvieron que sedarla antes de que todo pasara a mayores. Ella y su hermana estaban recibiendo el tratamiento necesario, y sus familiares ya habían sido informados de todo.

El hospital al que fueron designadas fue el mismo en el que se encontraba internada su hermana menor: Lisa Loud. La pequeña de cuatro años seguía profundamente dormida, pero su estado ya era estable y se esperaba que eventualmente despertara. Quizás ella podría dar nueva luz a un caso que de por sí ya no tenía sentido alguno.

El F.B.I en particular estaba interesado en la niña. Parecían sospechar que las cosas podrían estar muy relacionadas con ella, tomando en cuenta su genialidad y lo que muchos podrían sacar de ella. Ellos podían quedarse con el caso de asesinatos sin explicación y sospechas de terrorismo si eso querían, a la policía sólo le interesaba una cosa: recuperar a un niño perdido. Eso y averiguar de quien era el cadáver que se encontró en el ático de la familia Loud.

Pensar que una familia tan grande pudo haber pasado días y noches en aquella casa sin siquiera saber que tenían un cadáver pudriéndose en el ático parecía sacado de alguna película de horror. Pero así era el mundo real, y había personas que incluso se iban a dormir con cuerpos mutilados debajo de la almohada, o dentro del mismísimo colchón.

* * *

Luna Loud despertó al día siguiente. Su muñeca estaba torcida y en su mejilla podía verse un gran moretón. Los moretones también estaban en su estómago, pecho y plexo solar. Sus piernas también resultaron heridas y sufrió un ligero traumatismo por el golpe en la nuca que se hizo al caer el piso. Tuvieron que colocarle un pequeño yeso y darle algunos medicamentos para mantenerla controlada. Su estado no era tan grave con el de Lori, pero había tenido su parte del trauma.

-¿Mi hermana está bien? –Eso fue lo primero que preguntó una vez hubo despertado y reconocido a las enfermeras. Se había descontrolado mucho tratando de saber sobre su hermana mayor y si se encontraba en el mismo hospital. –¿Y Lincoln? ¡¿Encontraron a Lincoln?! ¿Lincoln se encuentra bien? –Otro escándalo muy diferente se armó cuando comenzó a preguntar sobre su hermano y si lo habían visto.

Nuevamente tuvo que ser sedada cuando comenzó a mostrar brotes violentos y a exigirles a las enfermeras y oficiales ver a su familia. Nadie podía culparla por actuar así después de lo vivido, pero tampoco se solucionaba nada al dejarse llevar por la ira. Los agentes esperaron a que su estado mejorara antes de continuar haciendo preguntas sobre el suceso hasta llegar a la razón de que ambas estuvieran ahí.

-Todo pasó muy rápido… –Sus palabras eran algo difíciles de entender y ella misma podría atragantarse con ellas si no tenía cuidado. –Queríamos encontrar a Lincoln… Disculparnos… como sea. –Sus ojos estaban algo idos. Le habían dado algunas pastillas bastante fuertes para mantenerla estable y todavía estaban surtiendo efecto dentro de ella. –E-entonces… –Su cuerpo tembló y su visión se volvió negra. Se había cubierto los ojos con su brazo sano sin darse cuenta y el repentino cambió de las luces casi la hizo gritar. –…Se apagaron. –Murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Sólo se apagaron? –La voz de una mujer se escuchó dentro del cuarto de hospital. Su forma de hablar era algo sería, pero educada. –¿Hubo alguna clase de aviso o advertencia? Tal vez algo que pudieron tomar como una broma.

Luna negó lentamente con la cabeza. Miró hacia el frente y sólo pudo ver dos siluetas negras que temblaban en un mundo distorsionado, se sentía perdida y enferma. ¿No se suponía que tendría que tener una aguja unida a un tubo en el brazo? Así era en las películas. Ella había visto muchas películas sobre hospitales… No, era una serie que se dedicaba a tratar enfermos… La doctora era atractiva.

-Sí, la doctora es muy bonita. Pero necesitamos más información.

Luna se sonrojó un poco y sujetó su frente con fuerza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que pudo decir lo anterior en voz alta. ¿Qué había tomado? Se sentía peor que cuando se quemaban los "brownies de inspiración" que solía preparar con Luan. No podía decir que le gustara, pero la hacía sentir más relajada. Era como estar en un sueño, pero sabías que no estabas dormida.

-Sólo quería verlo… –Se rio un poco. –Lincoln será mi manager… Es muy bueno pensando rápido… podrá con el trabajo. –También podía ser su asistente, o salir con Tabby. Comenzaba a creer que Ronnie Anne era demasiado violenta para su hermanito. Lincoln tenía que ser cuidado, no podía dejarlo sólo por ahí. El mundo podía ser peligroso para un niño de once años. –¿Está bien? –Miró a las dos figuras negras frente a ella esperando una respuesta.

Ambas figuras negras parecían volverse nítidas por un momento antes de volver a perderse. Luan terminó acomodar su nuca sobre la suave almohada de plumas y disfrutar de un pequeño espectáculo mientras miraba al techo. Todo daba vueltas, y de un momento a otro sólo quería dormir.

-Nos alegra que piense tan bien de su hermanito menor, Luna. –Esta voz era masculina y de un tono grave. Luna volteó su cabeza levemente y vio como la figura oscura más gruesa se acercaba. –Pero necesitamos más detalles sobre el arcade. –Apoyó ambas manos contra la cama y acercó su cabeza hacia ella. –Su hermana, Lori, nos dijo que recibió un mensaje de Carol Pingrey. En estos momentos la policía trata de localizarla, pero no parece que lleguen a nada muy pronto. –La silueta negra se pasó la mano por los labios mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a Luna. En ese estado podría desviarse fácilmente del tema principal, pero necesitaban respuestas y no estaban dispuestos a esperar. –Revisamos el celular de su hermana, pero no encontramos nada. Literalmente había sido totalmente reformateado, y nos está siendo imposible recuperar la información.

-…Lincoln. –Luna murmuró mirando al techo. –Tengo que cuidarlo. –Trató de sentarse en la cama, pero terminó cayendo nuevamente sobre la almohada. –Está afuera… Lo dejamos afuera otra vez. –Recordó uno de los eventos de aquel incidente que marcó su vida, la de toda la familia. –Lo escuchó golpear la puerta… ¿Por qué nadie… quiere abrirle? –Hacía frío, y nadie quería levantarse de la cama. Lincoln tenía puesto el traje así que no tendría que quejarse tanto del frío. Le daba un poco de lastima… Pero estaba demasiado cómoda para salir de la cama.

Luna comenzó a sollozar al recordar todos los momentos donde reconoció la injusticia y el abuso, pero no hizo nada más que encogerse de hombros. Ella ya sabía que estaba mal, pero todo era tan común… esas cosas eran tan comunes en casa, que simplemente lo ignoró. Además, ¿No era lo mejor? Lincoln era de mala suerte. O así pensaba entonces. Ahora la suerte le importaba tanto como una mierda de perro en medio de la calle.

-Soy… una hermana horrible.

Ambos agentes suspiraron. De nada les servía una confesión que en este punto daría lo mismo. Lo verdaderamente importante era encontrar una respuesta para el atentado en el arcade. Por las muertes alrededor de la familia, la desaparición de Lincoln y el estado de Lisa Loud, se sospechaba que podría estar relacionado con esta última.

Tal vez organizaciones interesadas en Lisa Loud, su mente y su tecnología. Pero esa era todavía una teoría y por como se estaba desarrollando el caso no parecía ser una teoría que ganara fuerzas pronto.

Lo cierto es que nada tenía sentido.

-Lori está bien. –La voz de Luna ganó algo de claridad mientras miraba a la silueta junto a ella. –Nos separamos… Yo me separé. Tenía que encontrar a Lincoln. Todo era demasiado peligroso… No quería… Dejarlo otra vez. ¿Lori está bien?

-Sí. Ella está bien. –La silueta negra respondió algo apresurado. –La encontraron junto a ti en el baño femenino. ¿Recuerdas como llegaste ahí, Luna? Había indicios de que alguien te había arrastrado.

Luna guardaba silencio mientras cerraba sus ojos y subía las sabanas un poco más arriba de sus hombros. Tenía mucho sueño. En momentos así siempre terminaba imaginándose a si misma como una niña otra vez; sonriente y enrollada entre las sabanas. Su pecho subiendo y bajando con su respiración, y sabiendo que al despertar podría tomar algo de leche caliente con chocolate y galletas.

Tal vez Luan la acompañara en su siesta, o tal vez Leni.

-Luna, por favor. No te duermas ahora. –La silueta femenina se acercó a ella. –¿Quién te atacó? Tu estado no pudo hacerlo ningún civil sin experiencia. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Podrías reconocerlo?

Luna no respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por las píldoras. Le era más fácil ignorar el dolo de su cuerpo y el de su alma si se dejaba llevar por aquellas pequeñas píldoras de colores y lo dejaba todo en el mundo real. Tal vez cuando despertara, el mundo sería un lugar más tranquilo y todo hubiera terminado.

-Carajo. –El agente golpeó la cama aun lado y vio la figura de Luna durmiendo plácidamente como si hubiera regresado a su niñez. –No tenemos nada.

-Al contrario, Ramón. –Respondió su compañera. –Sabemos que los responsables de la matanza querían que al menos Lori y Luna Loud estuvieran en la escena, y que ellas no se vieron afectadas por… el suceso que pareció alterar las acciones de las demás personas implicadas.

-¿Te refieres a suicidarse de formas horribles, Alison? –Ramón todavía podía recordar el estado de algunos cuerpos. Ni la academia o la experiencia lo habían preparado para ver a un hombre comerse a si mismo desde los dedos del pie hasta el tobillo, y de ahí el pulgar izquierdo, el derecho, una oreja y el pene antes de morir desangrado. –Todo me pareció a dimensión desconocida, ¿Te acuerdas de esa serie? Yo solía mirarla mucho cuando era más joven. Ahora sólo decir su nombre me recuerda que estoy envejeciendo.

Ramón Douglas Estefano tenía cincuenta y tres años. Su cabello negro hasta la nuca estaba peinado hacia atrás y parecía haberse pasado con el gel de cabello. Su piel estaba algo tostada por el sol y cada mañana recordaba afeitarse al ras. Su cuerpo era robusto y algo obeso, con manos grandes y una altura sobre la media que resultaba un poco intimidante. Ese aspecto de si mismo le había resultado muy útil a la hora de reunir testimonios. Aunque no era de tanta utilidad contra adolecentes drogadas.

Llevaba más de veinte años en el F.B.I y nunca había presenciado a nadie que de un momento a otro decidiera hacer su propio espectáculo caníbal, o una mujer que mete el brazo hasta el fondo dentro de la garganta de otra. En el mundo siempre hay algo que ver, especialmente si se trata de asesinos desquiciados o terroristas con acceso a tecnología que parece sacada de cualquier película de ciencia ficción.

Alison Micaela Derringer tenía cuarenta y tres años y trece de ellos los había pasado en el F.B.I. Era una mujer de cabello castaño claro, que resaltaban el verde oscuro de sus ojos. Su piel caucásica ya comenzaba a resaltar algunas arrugas por la edad y tenía ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba en forma y se podían notar algunos músculos bajo el traje marrón oscuro.

-Tendremos que esperar a que se recupere y dejarle el resto a la ayuda psicológica. –El estado de Luna no será el mejor de todos a la hora de declarar. –Esperemos que sea mejor que Lori. –Alison había intentado interrogar a Lori personalmente antes que a Luna, pero la chica aún seguía balbuceando cosas sobre el purgatorio. Podría tardar un poco más que Luna en estabilizarse. –¿Qué hay de la familia? ¿La policía ya comenzó el interrogatorio?

-Sí, aunque parecen estar un poco complicados con el padre. –Sacó un cigarrillo. Alison lo miró de forma dura y Ramón no tuvo más opción que rodar los ojos y volver a guardarlo. –No paraba de preguntar sobre su hijo, y del tipo que hizo la llamada telefónica. Entonces comenzaba a gritar que no era un hipócrita, y que amaba a su familia. –Mencionó algo de que el denunciante anónimo podría poner en riesgo a su familia, o eso es lo que me informaron.

-Lo único que los pone en riesgo es seguir bajo la custodia de esos dos. –Alison no era una fanática de los Loud. Tenía acceso a mucha información sobre el caso, y a diferencia de las personas que concentran su ira en las niñas de los videos, ella prefería concentrar su odio hacia la fuente de todos los problemas. –Al menos el niño se salvó, pero todavía quedan diez más por cuidar. ¿Crees que pierdan la custodia del bebé?

-Eso es trabajo de los servicios sociales, Alison. –Ramón se alejó del cuerpo dormido de Luna. Todavía tenían que investigar las cámaras del arcade para buscar cualquier elemento sospechoso. –Pasaré por la casa Loud, sigo sospechando que el intruso y el estado de Lisa Loud están relacionados. Y quizás el vecino vio algo que no debía, ¿Vienes?

Alison negó con la cabeza. –Revisaré todo lo que tienen de Lincoln, quizás su desaparición esté relacionada. Si tiene que ver con Lisa, pudieron haberla obligado a cambio de su seguridad.

Cada uno tenía su tarea. Pero no eran sólo ellos dos, una gran cantidad de agentes de distintas ramas del gobierno se estaba interesando por este caso. Después de todo, ¿Cuándo se ha visto que de un momento a otro las personas se suiciden de formas horribles y dolorosas por voluntad propia?

* * *

Lincoln pasó ambos dedos por los bordes del vaso medio lleno, como si esperara que comenzara a dejar salir una aguda tonada pegajosa. Todo lo que escuchó fue la música pirata que salía de las bocinas instaladas en cada esquina del club. El lugar no era como lo imaginó; creyó que vería a un grupo de chicos y chicas bailar del mismo modo que en cualquier baile escolar. Pero en lugar de eso veía a un grupo de chicos y chicas alocados que bebían, bailaban, se peleaban, se manoseaban y besaban. Del otro lado de la barra había una chica sentada en las piernas de un hombre claramente mayor que le daba de beber directamente por la boca y en cada trago le susurraba algo que parecía encender a su acompañante.

Cualquier madre lo llamaría un antro de pecado. ¿Por qué a Luna le interesaba tanto el Krakatoa? Quizás por la misma razón por la que lo dejaron pasar, porque no les importa mientras tenga tetas lindas o dinero suficiente para convertirse en el nuevo jefe. ¿Qué más daba si todavía seguía mojando la cama?

Puso el vaso debajo de su nariz y dejó que el olor directo del vodka lo mareara mientras los gritos y risas perdían cada vez más su sentido. ¿Un niño podía emborracharse sólo por oler alcohol? Apostaría lo que fuera a que lo descubriría al final de la noche.

-¿No eres muy joven para beber? –Una chica se sentó junto a él en la barra. Lincoln no se molestó en verla, pero por su voz parecía muy joven. –Sabes, este no es lugar para pequeños. No me dirás que tus padres están aquí, ¿No? De ser así, creo que es mejor que te olvides de ellos y te page un taxi. –Sonaba amable, ¿Pero no era así como se distinguía a un pederasta? El mismo fue amable con Mildred antes de comenzar a acariciar su trasero bajo el vestido.

Esperaba que el trauma no le hubiera hecho olvidar que podría llamar a la policía cuando quisiera.

Una mano lo tomó del brazo cuando estaba a punto de atreverse a dar el primer trago, y eso lo obligó a mirar a su acompañante indeseada. –Mira, no sé cómo te metiste aquí, pero este no es lugar para niños. –La chica era rubia con un mechón de pelo azul, tenía dos perforaciones en ambas orejas, una chamarra azul sobe una camisa blanca con círculos azul, rojo y blanco y pantalones purpuras rasgados. –Te voy a sacar y luego llevarte a…

-¿La policía? –Lincoln se soltó violentamente. –Ya de paso podrías decirle porque una adolecente frecuenta el Krakatoa. ¿Qué edad tienes? Yo te doy quince años, ¿Dejaste que el guardia te tocara los pechos o le diste un beso directamente? Tal vez un baile en el callejón trasero-

Una fuerte bofetada interrumpió sus palabras. Lincoln tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había sido golpeado. Pero cuando lo hizo respiró hondo y se acomodó nuevamente en la barra mientras hacía aún lado el vaso de vodka. Todo deseo de estar ahí, ahogando sus penas con el olor del vodka se había ido en el momento de recibir el golpe.

¿Por qué no simplemente se olvidaba de todo y ya? Sería más fácil entregarse y dejar que otros se encarguen del problema. Él ya estaba acabado.

La chica se acomodó a su lado y levantó el dedo. El hombre detrás de la barra la vio y comenzó a servirle un vaso de un líquido espeso. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, por lo que la chica tendría que ser un cliente habitual del lugar. ¿Habría sido lo mismo con Luna? Ella sólo tendría que buscar unas piernas en las cual sentarse y luego levantarle el dedo al mismo hombre.

Sería algo tipo "Un ya sabes qué, Jerry", mientras un tipo en la crisis de los cuarenta acaricia su pierna o le mete mano dentro de su camisa mientras una erección caliente empuja su trasero. La chica junto a él no podía ser muy diferente si había logrado meterse en el Krakatoa. Ninguna chica atractiva podía meterse sin pasar por un "cacheo" especial.

¿Cómo se había metido Luna en todo eso? Nunca lo sabría, ni le interesaba preguntarle.

Posiblemente le daría una bofetada idéntica a la que le dio aquella chica antes de hacerle esas preguntas.

La chica junto a él tomó el contenido de aquel vaso de forma rápida. Levantó la cabeza y dejó que el espeso líquido atravesara su garganta, esperó unos segundos y dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

-Soy Samanta, pero puedes llamarme Sam.

-Linc Mater. Puedes llamarme como se te antoje. –No había escogido ese nombre por ser el que Tabby escogió por él, sino porque era el nombre que tenía la identificación falsa en su bolsillo. El pequeño regalo que Nega le dejó en aquel paquete en su pequeña habitación del Love. Posiblemente el nombre también fue escogido por él y transmitido a Tabby.

Tenía toda una identidad falsa dentro de un paquete en el Love.

-Muy bien, Linc. –Pasó su dedo por el vaso, y Lincoln estaba seguro de que hubiera escuchado un tono musical agudo de no ser por el aumento de volumen en la música. –Parece que tienes toda una historia que contar.

No tenía ni la menor idea.

* * *

 **NA: He regresado, y espero poder ponerme al día con todo.**

 **No los aburriré con detalles escasos y repletos de dudas, así que les diré esto. En el próximo capítulo entraremos al Arco de Lana. Sí, así es. Lana entrará en la historia. Ella ya está empacando sus cosas para regresar a Royal Woods y ver a su hermano favorito. Lana va hacia Royal Woods para encontrarse con Lincoln.**

 **¡Lana se meterá en la boca del lobo! ¡Un lobo que podría estar dispuesto a comérsela bocado por bocado! ¡Gozar con cada parte de ella y negarse a dejarla ir mientras devora su carne y bebe sus lágrimas! ¡Lana podría estar en grave peligro!**

 **¡No vayas Lana, es un demente!**

 **PS: Sí, aún sigo con el Word que no me deja corregir faltas ortográficas, pero para cuando lean esto, ya lo habré solucionado.**


	74. Chapter 74

.

.

.

 **El loco**

 **...**

¿Cuántas veces había rodeado el vaso con la punta de sus dos dedos? Quizás una o dos veces por oración. Dejarlo salir todo se había sentido… relajante. No sólo le contó a la chica sobre el incidente de la suerte con su familia, se lo contó todo, absolutamente todo el antes y el después. Había decidido iniciar desde el incidente cuando Lana tuvo que cambiar lugares con Lola, y desde ahí había seguido. Ese recuerdo siempre lo hizo sonreír antes, y había confiado en que ahora no sería la excepción.

Pero lo fue. Todo se veía muy lejano ahora.

Entonces continuó con todo. Le dijo absolutamente todo a Samanta. Describió a cada una de sus hermanas, sus gustos y disgustos, sus pasatiempos. Lo que las hacía ser ellas mismas. Los buenos y malos momentos, sus experiencias e incluso comenzó a hablarle de sus amistades. No sé guardó absolutamente nada mientras lo hacía, y continuó hasta el incidente que inició toda la pesadilla. No se hizo el santo y le dijo como planeó la mentira y lo mucho que se divirtió hasta darse cuenta de que estaba siendo rechazado y aislado por su familia.

Entonces el juego de Lynn, y como ella en todo su genio dedujo que el traje invertía la mala suerte. Su expresión cuando regresó a su cuarto y lo encontró vacío y con un par de cajas de lo que no pudieron vender, y también como solían olvidarlo afuera y dejarlo dormir una vez más en el traje. A Lincoln siempre le extrañó que su familia pudiera seguir actuando como ellos mismos mientras él pasaba por todo eso, pero él mismo trataba de ser él mismo mientras esperaba a que todo terminara.

-Debí hacer algo. No ser tan impotente. –Volvió a formar un círculo con ambos dedos. –Lynn tenía razón, soy débil. –Siempre había sido débil. Necesitaba apoyarse en alguien o algo para seguir adelante: su familia, sus amigos, Bun-Bun. Finalmente Cristina y luego Tabby. ¿Sam sería la siguiente? No, ella sólo era una chica que esperaba que le pagara más tragos mientras asentía como si lo estuviera escuchando.

Le contó sobre la llamada de Nega, como esa persona del otro lado del teléfono había comenzado a llamarlo y a hablar mierda sobre toda su familia. –¿Sabes? De no haber comenzado a matar gente sólo para fastidiarme, seguramente hubiera terminado por sentirme agradecido con él. –Técnicamente lo salvó.

Y finalmente le contó cuando las cosas se fueron al diablo. El tiempo que pasó encerrado junto a Lily por el terrible miedo que sintió en la sala de cine, como terminó por engañar a Ronnie Anne para tener una cita con Cristina. Casi se muerde la lengua cuando el cuenta cada detalle de la cita y el momento en que atacó a la niña que le había dado tantas esperanzas y promesas de un mejor mañana. Incluso le enseñó la fotografía donde aparecían los tres: Cristina, Lily y el mismo Lincoln. Verse a si mismo en esa foto lo hacia sentirse realmente como un desconocido.

Sam vio la foto un momento y regresó a su trago. No había dicho mucho mientras hablaba. Ella sólo seguía tomando de su vaso mientras asentía o murmuraba.

-Entonces terminé en Love. –Le contó sobre la llamada falsa de Nega y como creyó que Lisa estaba en riesgo. Fue un estúpido al penar que Lisa realmente rogaría por ayuda, mucho menos a él. –Pero antes de eso me asaltaron. –Le dieron una buena golpiza y le robaron el celular. ¿Qué habría sido de esos dos tipos? No había pensado en ellos, y posiblemente no volvería a pensar en ellos después de esa noche.

Continuó con el juego de Nega y la cabeza de su mejor amigo de felpa. Una cabeza que sigue sin encontrar, y actualmente le importa un carajo donde esté. Lo más complicado fueron los videos que encontró en la laptop. Lincoln se sintió dudoso de contarle a Sam sobre los videos secretos de sus hermanas, ¿Pero que importaba? Después de las locuras la chica seguramente piense que había estado fumando cualquier mierda barata de las que venden en el club.

Relató cada detalle de los videos. Todas y cada una de sus hermanas. Desde las ingenuas hasta las más despiertas y listas. Cada travesura inocente y robo cualquiera al dinero debajo de su colchón. La actitud de Lynn frente a cualquier crítico, las aventuras de Lori en la mesa de los pequeños, el modo en que Luna se dejaba manosear por los hombres e incluso mujeres por un par de tragos sólo par asentirse estrella del rock alocado. Hasta la página donde suben fotos de bragas de chicas incautas y tienen toda una sección Leni.

La más inocente de todas había demostrado ser Lana y su curiosidad por los lindos vestidos y un poco de maquillaje.

Y la más desagradable había sido Luan y su costumbre por masturbarse en su cama y ni siquiera cambar las sabanas. ¿Desde cuando lo había hecho? No quería saberlo. Se ofendió un poco cuando escuchó una pequeña risa de Sam al relatar las "exploraciones" del Sr. Coconuts, pero lo dejó pasar ya que él también se rio un poco.

Creyó que podría seguir amándolas pese a todo. Confió en eso y se aferró a esa idea con fuerza… Y sin embargo. Sin embargo sólo una parecía merecer su amor.

Sólo una de ellas, a parte de Lily, parecía haberse tomado todo como un simple juego.

Lana.

Ella había crecido acostumbrada a cosas como esas y sabiendo que todo volvería a la normalidad pronto. Nunca le interesó realmente algo como la suerte y sólo fue una niña. Una niña que quería divertirse.

Y lo amaba.

-Lana me ama. –Sonrió de forma torcida al recordar las palabras de su hermana. –Ella me ama. Me lo dijo.

Estuvo a la mitad de la historia en donde comenzaba una pequeña incursión a su hogar cuando la música comenzó a aumentar de volumen y las personas a alocarse un poco mientras tiraban alcohol por los aires y gritaban. Una chica se había quitado la blusa y dejado ver todo su torso desnudo y pechos medianos mientras saltaba de un lado a otro. Otras dos chicas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo mientras unos chicos comenzaban a sujetarlas de la cintura y comenzar un baile algo sensual al ritmo de la música.

Era totalmente insoportable.

Cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro ya estaba por desenfundar la pistola de su cinturón y comenzar una pequeña masacre. Sam había dejado algo de dinero sobre la barra y le hacía una señal con la cabeza para que la siguiera. ¿No quería que él pagara los tragos? Tal vez no supiera que tiene dinero, o tal vez sea una buena persona que quería vigilar a un niño para que no se metiera en líos.

O una pedófila que estuviera esperando su oportunidad para elevarlo a las nueves.

* * *

La idea de una pedófila no le pareció tan descabellada cuando Sam lo atrajo hacia los baños de mujeres. El lugar era un pasillo bastante grande con las puertas pintarrajeadas y otras rotas. Escuchó algunos gemidos y movimientos dentro de algunos cubiles e incluso a una chica que se tocaba un pecho con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba lamía el miembro erecto que salía por un agujero del otro cubil.

Le recordó un poco a lo visto en el arcade, y se preguntó que estaba haciendo la seguridad en un lugar para niños.

 _ **Así es el mundo real.**_

Entonces el mundo era una mierda a la que pintamos como queramos sólo para negarlo.

Sam cubrió sus ojos y lo arrastró hasta el cubil del final. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que Lincoln vio fue un lugar lo bastante grande para dos personas y un inodoro abierto con un zurullo flotando en agua negra. Sam bajó la tap invitó a sentarse mientras ella cerraba la puerta y la bloqueaba un pequeño pestillo.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Quieres que me baje los pantalones o algo, Samanta?

Sam se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta. Lo contempló por un segundo antes de abrir la boca otra vez. –Continúa.

-¿Cómo? –Lincoln levantó una ceja. La voz de Sam sonaba un poco diferente ahora que no tenía que preocuparse mucho por la música. Aunque los gemidos e insultos degradantes hacia la mujer no eran un cambio mucho mejor.

-Quiero que continúes, Linc. –Sam siguió viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos celestes. –Te quedaste en la parte donde despertaste en la cama de tú hermana pequeña con sangre corriendo por tu nariz. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tenías que encontrar el tercer tesoro de Nega.

-…El tercer tesoro. –Lincoln se perdió nuevamente en ese recuerdo. Sí, había sido eso. Tenía que encontrar el tesoro. ¿Por qué otra razón hubiera vuelto? –No debí volver a casa. Tendría que haber escuchado a Clyde. –Extrañaba poder hablar con su amigo, pero era mejor que se mantuviera lejos de esto.

Nuevamente se sintió en la habitación de sus hermanitas con la sangre saliendo por su nariz. Cuando creyó que el olor a hierro era por sus recuerdos, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que nuevamente su nariz estaba sangrando. Creyó que ya había terminado con eso, pero parece que se equivoco. El sangrado nasal regresaba y con ella el sentimiento de que algo dentro de su cabeza había sido partido en dos.

-¿Por qué me estas escuchando, Sam? –Lincoln había esperado que lo tachara de loco y simplemente lo echara del club. No que lo encerrara en el cubil de un baño y lo hiciera sentarse sobre un zurullo.

-Quiero saber como sigue la historia, Linc. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Parece que necesitas que alguien te escuche. –Sam se rio un poco mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su cabeza. –Vamos, dime como sigue la historia.

La historia se sintió un poco forzada desde ese punto. Lincoln no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas y más de una vez se trabó mientras narraba como había caído por la ventilación. Sus ojos se humedecieron y Sam los limpió con un pañuelo blanco mientras narraba la promesa que le hizo a Lana.

-No puedo… No puedo, Lana. –Sollozó. –No puedo cumplir nuestra promesa. –Abrazó el torso de Sam y ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras palmeaba su espalda. –Lo siento… Lo siento hermanita. Tú hermano mayor es un inútil. –Se rio de si mismo. Era patético. Recibiendo compasión de una desconocida mientras lloraba en el baño sentado sobre un montón de mierda fresca.

Con Grouse fue más difícil. Pudo liberar un poco lo que tenía en el pecho… Pero el precio fue la vida de su vecino.

-Nunca en mi vida creí que realmente quisiera matar a alguien hasta ese punto, Sam. –Cuando despertó aquella mañana detrás de los baños del parque sólo quería colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Nega. ¿Ese monstruo siquiera tendrá cuello? De no ser así, sólo tenía que llenarlo de plomo hasta que no se moviera nunca más.

El arcade fue un respiro, y el encuentro con Tabby fue hasta divertido. Se avergonzó al relatarle como tuvieron que cambiar de ropa y el modo en que la policía se interesaba más en juegos de niños en lugar de perseguirlo, pero finalmente pasó hasta la parte del maratón de películas de horror y el momento en que perdió su virginidad y descubrió que Tabby fue enviada por Nega.

Entonces…

-Fue como si todos mis problemas se fueran. Yo… yo tenía el control. –Presionó fuertemente la cintura de Samanta mientras recordaba el momento en que tuvo a Tabby en el piso. –Tenía poder. Finalmente después de ser dirigido y torturado… después de ser un perro durante toda mi vida… Yo tenía poder sobre alguien más. –Y luego había dejado que sus problemas se desprendieran de él por unos segundos. –No estuvo mal. Ella y yo ya lo habíamos hecho… y ella me atacó antes. Me lastimó. Mira. –Le mostro su cuello. Se lo había vendado con algo de alcohol y algunas vendas que venían en aquella caja sobre su mesa. Le costó un poco soltar la venda del cuello, pero finalmente le mostró a Sam una larga herida en el cuello.

Sam tocó la herida, como si quisiera comprobar que es real. Cuando lo hizo volvió a colocar la venda en el cuello de Lincoln. –Tendrías que ir a un hospital por eso, Linc.

Continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Le habló de Mildred, la misma niña con la que se cruzó antes y cuyo padre fue victima de Nega en el cine. Como había deseado hacerle lo mismo que a Tabby, como cayó en la desesperación y le rogó que lo hicieran. Finalmente pudo recuperar el sentido antes de que algo malo realmente pasara.

-Y ahora estoy aquí. En este lugar. –Golpeó el excusado donde estaba sentado. Le costó un poco relatarle la fantasía que tuvo al entrar al Love, pero finalmente terminó de relatarlo todo y sin falta. –¿Qué hora es? –Sentía la boca seca y tenía un poco de sueño.

-Cuatro de la mañana. –Sam le contestó. –A sido una historia… algo larga, interesante.

Un montón de locuras. Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer la mitad de sus palabras. Tal vez toda la historia era una alucinación y él simplemente se volvió loco.

Lincoln llevó la mano detrás de su cintura y sacó el arma que robó de la escena del crimen de su vecino. –Esto prueba que fue real… La muerte del Sr. Grouse… quizás yo lo hice. –Quizás lo único real fueran los ataques y las muertes. Las muertes que él mismo provocó.

Sam sujetó suavemente el brazo de Lincoln y comenzó a mover sus manos con delicadeza hacia su muñeca y finalmente sujetó el arma. La retiró de sus dedos y se la quitó sin resistencia.

-Tengo sueño.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-No quiero ir a casa. –Tenía mucho miedo de volver a ese lugar.

-Entonces al Love. A donde tú quieras, Linc. –Sam le sonrió mientras volvía a acariciar su cabeza con calma.

-El Love está bien. –Se levantó del excusado con algo de dificultad.

Sam retiró el pestillo y lo invitó a salir. Cuando Lincoln salió del cubil, Sam levantó la tapa del baño y colocó el arma con cuidado sobre el zurullo, entonces volvió a cerrar la tapa.

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Querido Lincoln.**

 **Tenías razón. Dentro de poco todas regresaremos a casa. Tía Ruth no nos dijo mucho, sólo que empacáramos. ¡Vamos a volver! Bueno, ella dijo que había pasado algo malo, pero que ahora todo estaba bien. Creí que era por nuestros padres, pero parece ser que Lisa se enfermó.**

 **¡Pero volveremos, Lincoln!**

 **¡Y quiero ir contigo!**

 **Lola ya no se queja tanto de ti como antes, pero se a puesto muy insoportable con los gritos y la ropa que tiene que usar. Con Lucy no he hablado mucho, mucho menos que antes en realidad. Al menos no ha comenzado a hacer preguntas de donde está su celular, je je.**

 **Es tarde, sólo quería decirte que estamos regresando. Y te ayudaré con todo lo que tengo para que podamos volver a ser una familia aun mejor que antes, Linc.**

 **De tu hermana favorita y con mucho amor, Lana.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Querida Lana.**

 **No me hagas preguntas, solo necesito que me mandes una fotografía tuya en ropa interior mientras miras a la cámara y levantas los dedos en el signo de la paz.**

 **Te ama mucho, Lincoln.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **¿Eh?**

* * *

 **D e Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Sin preguntas Lana, por favor. Necesito que confíes en mi y me mandes una fotografía tuyo sobre la cama en ropa interior mientras haces el signo de la paz. Si pudieras lamerte un poco los labios mientras miras a la cámara te lo agradecería. ¿Ese celular tiene función de cámara? Supongo que no. Oh, está bien. Olvídalo, ya perdí el interés de todas formas.**

 **PS: ¿Conoces la ropa interior de encaje? Luna tiene ocultas un buen par, seguramente podrás llevarte una sin que se de cuenta. ¿Crees que podrías usarla la próxima vez que nos veamos? Hay una negra con volantes que te quedaría a la perfección.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **¿Lincoln? Estás escribiendo como las personas desconocidas que mamá dijo que nunca hablara.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Lana, yo no soy un desconocido. Te amo y saber que usas ropa interior de encaje me haría muy feliz la próxima vez que nos veamos… Por favor. Yo… necesito al menos esto.**

 **A sido muy duro aquí… Al saber que regresas me he puesto muy feliz, y me gustaría ser aun más feliz cuando te vea. ¿Tu no serías feliz de verme? Iremos juntos al zoológico, a la tienda de mascotas, te compraré muchos dulces y te haré pasar momentos divertidos. Podremos divertirnos juntos mejor que antes y así… así ser una familia otra vez.**

 **Y al final podremos regresar a casa… junto a todas.**

 **Sólo necesito que uses ropa interior de encaje.**

 **¿Por favoooor?**

 **Te amo, Lincoln.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Está bien… No entiendo mucho sobre esas cosas. Pero creo haber escuchado a Luna decir algo sobre que la ropa de encaje era importante para los chicos. ¿Es el pedazo de tela negra que parece sujeto por tiritas? Se ve algo frío. Pero lo haré. Por ti lo haré.**

 **PS: ya me robé un celular, y no creo que Luna se enfade. Tiene muchas.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **La transparente, Lana. La negra transparente.**

 **No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo. Espero no estarte forzando a nada que no quieras, si te sientes insegura entonces no tienes que hacerlo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y no te veas forzada a nada incómodo. Aun si no la usas podremos divertirnos mucho cuando nos veamos.**

 **No puedo esperar para tenerte entre mis brazos, siento que jamás te dejaré ir.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Yo también. Te hecho mucho de menos Linky.**

 **Y no te preocupes. Usaré esa ropa interior de encaje, lo juro. Escuché a hablar a Luna y Lori más de una vez sobre esas cosas, y las dos dicen que eso hace muy muy feliz a los chicos.**

 **Y yo te haré muy feliz, Lincoln.**

 **Te ama, Lana.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Lo sé, Lana.**

 **Lo sé.**

* * *

-Hahaha. –Se sujetó el estómago con fuerza mientras caía de la silla de plástico y comenzó a girar por el piso mientras se reía sin contenerse. –Hombre, ¿Puede ser más fácil? Viva la ingenuidad infantil y el amor de una niña por su hermano mayor. Alabada sea la ignorancia de Lana y las veces que eso me permitió beber sus lágrimas y ponerle un collar de perro en el cuello. ¿Te cuento la historia? Es interesante, al final Lana terminó con una cola de perro cuya base estaba dentro del recto, en cuatro patas y con un collar que jalaba con una correa. Fue una vida divertida que terminó siendo aburrida. –Se rascó la cabeza. –Luego le tocó a Lola. –Miró hacia el cielo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Entonces ambas.

-Ahora, ¿En que estábamos antes de que mi linda Lana nos interrumpiera? A sí, mira Tabby, no es que tú abuela no me callera bien ni nada, era una mujer increíble y una luchadora nata toda su vida. –Dijo con calma y cuidado. –¡Pero no tuve ganas! ¿Alguna vez te has levantado una mañana sin tener ganas de nada? A mi me pasaba seguido. Últimamente no quiero ni dormir, pero entonces termino tan cansado que pierdo el conocimiento. Y eso mismo me pasó. Perdí el conocimiento y cuando me levanté recordé "mierda, la abuela de Tabby se muere hoy". Pero luego pensé "Nah". Y me volví a dormir. –Se rio un poco más. –¿Puedes culparme?

Tabby no respondió, sólo lo miró con miedo mientras seguía acurrucada contra el rincón. Hubiera gritado pero su boca se mantenía fuertemente cerrada, era como si la estuvieran sujetando con fuerza unas manos invisibles. Sus brazos estaban igual de paralizados mientras una sensación desagradable penetraba dentro de su pecho. Y sus ojos fuertemente calvados hacia la persona frente a ella.

-Wow. ¿Es la versión original? Había olvidado que la tenías, y con comentarios del director. Lastima que las últimas fueran una mierda. –Tiró al piso las últimas películas y comenzó a pisotearlas. –Ahora bien, supongo que tendría que agradecerte de no haber llamado a la policía ni nada, pero lo hubieras hecho. ¡Eres una chica violada! Tuviste sexo antes de ser violada por el mismo tipo, pero fuiste violada al fin y al cabo. Y como está todo ahora… sí, me excedí un poco, pero era taaaan interesante. –Dio un salto sobre la mesa y comenzó a gritar con fuerza. –Me hubieras causado mucho trabajo aburrido. Disculpa el grito, pero no recuerdo si las paredes son o no insonorizadas.

Saltó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos hacia Tabby.

Una mancha negra comenzó a dibujarse bajo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. La sensación desagradable iba en aumento dentro de ella, y en este punto podría llegar incluso a vomitar. Y al estar su boca totalmente sellada, podría ahogarse con su propio vómito.

Se puso de cuclillas y la miró fijamente frente a los ojos. Hizo una señal con la cabeza a algo que Tabby no podía ver y la chica sintió como su boca se relajaba un poco.

-¿Estuvo bueno? –Sonrió mientras la veía con una gran sonrisa y ojos que parecían totalmente vacios.

Una camisa naranja, pantalón café, zapatos blancos. Tabby vio todo eso y más. El cabello blanco como la nieve que siempre lo hacia resaltar, pero más que nada… una bufanda. Una larga bufanda roja envuelta en su cuello. Arregló su bufanda un poco mientras se acercaba más hacia ella.

-Vamos, dile al primo si estuvo bueno o no. La primera vez es más difícil de lo que parece hasta que le encuentras el truco, generalmente tiene que ver con qué parte del cuerpo de la mujer, u hombre, se toque primero y de ahí a continuar.

Los dientes de Tabby castañearon mientras el horror se apoderaba cada vez más de su persona.

-L-Lincoln.

-Por favor Tabby, llámame Nega. –Se sujetó la frente. –Lo sé, no lo menciones, es un nombre de mierda, pero el único que se me pudo ocurrir en tan poco tiempo. ¿Tendrá algo que ver conmigo y…? ¿Eh? –Nega inclinó la cabeza un poco aún lado. –¿Realmente? Je, a veces el mundo va tan deprisa y otras tan lento. –Se levantó de un salto. –Mira nada más, acabo de regresar de un lindo reencuentro en el arcade y ahora tengo que partir otra vez.

Se alejó de Tabby con pasos lentos mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó uno de los restos de pizza y una botella de gaseosa. Sin decir nada más chasqueó los dedos.

Tabby no se dio cuenta cuando su cuello fue retorcido hasta dar una vuelta completa sobre sus hombros, ya estaba muerta antes de entender siquiera como una fuerza monstruosa comenzaba a levantar su cabeza hasta que la carne se rasgó y la sangre salió a grandes chorros. La mitad de su espina dorsal terminó expuesta al aire y su cabeza fue arrojada aun lado mientras su cuerpo perdía toda su fuerza.

Nega sacó volvió a sacar su celular y miró la hora.

-Bueno, aún tengo algo de tiempo. ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿La tres o la cuatro? –Levantó dos cajas con la imagen de un asesino con máscara de jockey. –Oh, todos son un culo. –Tiró la tres y colocó la cuatro en el reproductor. –Ahora vayan a la cocina y tráiganme un buen sándwich. Es lo único que no me sabe a mierda.

* * *

 **NA: Nega es el Lincoln de "Ellos". Pom Pom Poooommm.**

 **Lo revelo ahora porque no quiero caer en el cliché del último capitulo antes de saber quien ese el malo. También quiero bajar un poco a la intriga, tenemos de sobra aquí. Así que un misterio menos, y no es el más grande de todos.**


	75. Chapter 75

.

.

.

 **Motel Carnívoro**

 **…**

Sam miró alrededor con algo de miedo. Tenía a Lincoln fuertemente contra su propio cuerpo mientras sujetaba su hombro izquierdo. –Creo que es mi hora para contarte una historia, Linc. –Murmuró. Ambos llegaron hasta la recepción y Lincoln pareció murmurar algunas cosas mientras miraba al frente y señalaba un lugar al fondo.

-Este lugar es parte de una leyenda urbana. –Miró el candelabro que pendía flojo sobre sus cabezas. –Dicen que el lugar está vivo, que entrar por la puerta es como meterse directamente en la boca de un enrome monstruo. –Lincoln la dirigió hacia las escaleras. –Las paredes respiran y los muebles se mueven como agentes que protegen el enorme cuerpo… o lo ayudan a digerir su comida.

Muchas eran las leyendas que se contaban del Love y el momento en que cerró sus puertas permanentemente. Hay quienes dijeron que la policía por fin se hartó de todos los crímenes que se cometían y cerraron el lugar, otros más exagerados dijeron que el encargado encolquesió; comenzó a hablar con las paredes, los cuadros, incluso las plantas. Finalmente terminó por matar a todos en sus propios cuartos mientras dormían. –Lincoln no dio muchos indicios de responder. Esta vez era su turno de guardar silencio y asentir con la cabeza mientras dirigía la marcha. –Hace un año escuché un nuevo rumor de un monstruo que se ocultaba en el sótano y atraía a las personas adentro para nunca salir. –Se rio de eso. Sólo faltaba que mesclaran el lugar con los monstruos. –Pero la más popular, la más vieja, es la del cuerpo vivo.

Sam tocó la barandilla de las escaleras y las sintió más calientes de lo que deberían estar. Siguió a Lincoln mientras subía cada peldaño con lentitud. No iba a engañarse a si misma, el lugar comenzaba a darle escalofríos. No dejaba de sentir miradas detrás de su nuca, además del sonido del viento que penetraba por las ventanas rotas y podía ser confundido con una respiración.

-El Motel Carnívoro, así lo llaman por el lugar. –Llegaron al segundo piso. El lugar estaba sucio y cada una de las puertas estaba totalmente abierta. Había una pequeña pelota desinflada en medio del pasillo, y Sam juraría que escuchó el pequeño llanto de un niño. Sin querer sujetó demasiado fuerte el hombro de Lincoln, pero él ni siquiera se quejó. –Candelabros que se retuercen y toman la forma de garras, cuadros cuyos ojos te siguen, enormes brazos de piedra que se forman y te arrastran dentro de los muros. Niños y niñas que aparecen por los pasillos y te guían más y más hacia el interior. –Miró detrás de su hombro esperando ver un pequeño niño sujetando la pelota desinflada. –O puertas que se cierran tras de ti y jamás te dejan ir. –Había historias de personas que se quedan encerradas en cuartos del Love y jamás pueden salir. Se quedan atrapados hasta que sus cuerpos se secan finalmente son tragados por el piso como si se hundieran en arenas movedizas.

Llegaron al tercer piso, sólo un poco de luz entraba por las viejas ventanas del lugar, y todo lo que alumbraba estaba cubierto de escrituras extrañas que no pudo leer. Lincoln la dirigió con la mirada en el piso, sin prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba. No se lo veía preocupado o asustado, y la historia que le contaba no tenía ni el más mínimo efecto en él.

Ésta era su "casa", no tenía que temer dentro de su casa.

-Siempre había alguien que decía "Y si eso es verdad, ¿Cómo se sabe? Dudo que ese lugar dejara escapar a nadie. –Se rio un poco. –La respuesta era "Los monstruos tienen que dejar al menos uno con vida. Perpetuar su leyenda y atraer más víctimas."

Lincoln abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

-Ah. –Sólo una pequeña frase que salió por la pura sorpresa. Sam entró en la habitación y dio una última mirada al pasillo antes de volver a mirar dentro del cuarto y finalmente cerró la puerta. –Esto es… acogedor. –El lugar era totalmente lo opuesto a cualquier parte aterradora. Tenía una cama que se veía sumamente cómoda, una mesa con un paquete abierto y algunos instrumentos médicos. No hacía frío, de hecho el lugar estaba a una temperatura agradable. Pudo ver un pequeño calentador inalámbrico en la esquina, sólo eso parecía tener suficiente potencia para calentar el lugar.

Lincoln arrastró los pies hacia la cama, se quitó los zapatos blancos y se tiró sobre ella. Se le veía muy cansado y decaído. Sam se acercó hacia él y lo ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y los calcetines.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? –Lincoln murmuró. –Te advierto que estoy muerto, por lo que tendrías que hacer todo el trabajo por mí. –Bostezó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-Tal vez cuando crezcas, Linc. –Le quitó los pantalones con cuidado y los tiró aún lado de la habitación. –¿Tienes más ropa aparte de esta, Linc? Esta camisa apesta un poco. –La hizo una bola y la arrojó más lejos que los pantalones.

-Cállate. –Lincoln hundió su cabeza en la almohada. –No he podido ir de compras últimamente. –Había estado encerrado en el lugar durante más tiempo del que podía contar y cuando salió lo hizo directamente hacia el Krakatoa. Ese lugar era horrible, pero al menos no tenía problemas en dejar pasar a un niño siempre que levantara un gran fajo de billetes al aire. –Mañana saldré a comprar otra cosa, ¿Quieres acompañarme? Te pagaré por hora.

-Deja las palabras con doble sentido o te golpearé de nuevo, Linc. –Sam lo arropó con cuidado. Realmente se lo veía cansado, aquella historia había acabado con toda su energía. –Duerme un poco, y mañana podemos seguir hablando si quieres, Linc. Parece que tú historia aun no a acabado.

-Sólo quiero que todo termine. –Cerró los ojos y dejó que su conciencia se perdiera.

* * *

Sam se mantuvo sentada con la espalda apoyada en la cama de Lincoln. Había pensado en llamar a la policía desde el momento en que vio a un niño con un vaso de vodka, pero eso podría haber hecho cerrar el lugar, y no había muchos sitios que permitieran el acceso a menores de edad. Luego vino la revelación de quien era realmente, y su… historia.

Lincoln Loud.

El niño abusado por su propia familia.

El hermano menor de Luna.

Luna había sido una de las mejores amigas de Sam desde que eran jóvenes. Las dos tenían un gran amor por la música y habían planeado formar una banda cuando fueran mayores. Una verdadera banda de rock que hiciera volar toda Royal Woods hasta las estrellas. Ya estaban discutiendo el nombre de la banda y sus futuros éxitos cuando el caso de abuso infantil se hizo presente.

Su musa, así lo había descrito Luna. Una musa que le otorgaba grandes ideas y siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla a ella y sus hermanas, es por eso que le había extrañado tanto que la última vez que habló con Luna ella dejó de referirse a Lincoln como una musa, y más como un "amuleto". No le había puesto mucha atención hasta las noticias y los videos que habían comenzado a saltar por el internet.

Y Luna tampoco lo negó.

Samanta suspiró mientras extendía sus piernas. La habitación era cómoda, casi no parecía que detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba una leyenda urbana del horror callejero. Lo cierto es que por los alrededores había desaparecido mucha gente, pero al investigar la policía no había encontrado nada.

-Si quieren estar seguros sólo deberían demolerlo de una vez.

Ya no sabía cómo sentirse con Luna. Lincoln le detalló un montón de historias junto a ella, algunas mucho mejor de lo que ella misma había explicado. Pero… Pero todo eso pareció ser mentira cuando comenzó con la "suerte". Deseó escuchar como Luna se horrorizaba cuando sus padres habían decidido sacarlo al patio y lo impedía, que lo ayudaba a terminar con todo esto. Maldición, incluso esperó una parte que señalaba como Luna amenazaba con ir a la policía si esto no terminaba.

Pero Luna había seguido el mismo ejemplo que sus hermanas y usado a Lincoln como un objeto. Lo había marginado.

Lo había traicionado.

-No tiene sentido, Linc. También lo pensaste, ¿No? –Luna jamás habría hecho algo como eso. Ella amaba a Lincoln, a veces hasta un grado que se le hacía algo escalofriante a Sam. Es decir, la chica estaba dispuesta a llevárselo con ella cuando comenzaran con su banda. Aun si tenía que emparejarlo con Tabby. –¿Cómo Luna no pudo ver que estabas sufriendo? –¿Cómo su familia entera no lo vio? Desde que vio los videos hasta ese momento, Samanta no pudo dejar de hacerse esa pregunta. La familia Loud parecía ser la típica familia que preferiría arrancarse los ojos antes de poner en riesgo a cualquiera de sus integrantes.

La familia lo era todo para los Loud.

¿Qué cambió? No creyó que fuera por una mentira. Según luna podían llegar a ser exagerados, pero esto ya se pasaba de la raya. Todos eran rápido para darse cuenta de sus errores cuando llegaba el momento.

Finalmente estaba la parte de la historia donde todo tomaba un giro oscuro.

Y todo apuntaba a un único lugar…

Nega.

El denunciante anónimo que había estado siguiendo a Lincoln a cada paso que daba. Muchas de las partes de aquella historia le parecieron los delirios de un niño que cometió el error de comprar una bolsa blanca a algún compañero con chamarra roja y bufanda azul, pero otras parecían ser más sólidas.

Al menos la parte del arma lo era. No sabía cómo Lincoln se había hecho de ella, pero si era como lo relató, entonces esperaba haber hecho lo correcto al arrojarla por el inodoro junto con la mierda que flotaba ahí dentro.

Luego llegó la parte de la violación y los abusos. Todo era demasiado detallado para saber que era real y que mentira. Tal vez todos eran puros delirios por el alcohol, pero lo cierto es que Lincoln tenía más problemas de los que las personas podrían saber. No estaba bien, y necesitaba ayuda.

-Uf. En que me metí. –Estaba encerrada en la habitación del Motel Carnívoro junto a un niño al que no le quedaba ni una pisca de inocencia. Y quería ayudarlo. Desde que lo reconoció quiso saber la verdad, y más que nada, quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. –Supongo que por ahora me quedaré junto a ti, Lincoln.

* * *

Alison miró con mucha atención el video que mostraba el suicidio de ambas oficiales. Los rumores sobre ambas eran conocidos, y justo ahora seguramente exagerados. Pero después del incidente del arcade, no podía evitar ver una similitud.

Mónica sólo había levantado su pistola y le había disparado a Sue, y finalmente se había suicidado. Y el niño… Lincoln, había salido corriendo antes de que el cuerpo de Mónica tocara el piso. Un reflejo poco conveniente en alguien sin experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Por lo general las personas se quedan paralizadas.

-No hay sonido alguno. –Simón contestó la respuesta de Alison antes de que la formulara. –El sistema de sonido de la grabadora estaba averiado, y nadie aquí pareció importarle repararlo de ninguna forma. –Simón había estado un poco molesto por el modo en que el F.B.I se había apoderado del caso, pero tenía esperanzas de que con su ayuda podrían encontrar a Lincoln con más facilidad.

-¿Alguna pista de Lincoln Loud? –Alison preguntó con voz dura mientras volvía a reproducir el video. –¿Cualquier señal de un posible paradero? ¿Encontraron alguna pista?

Simón dudó un poco en contestar. –No encontramos nada. Literalmente se desvaneció en el aire… Del mismo modo que muchos de nuestros oficiales. –Los encargados de vigila la casa Loud habían desaparecido. Maldición, Enrique había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Su familia estaba mortalmente preocupada hasta el punto que la esposa de Enrique no dejaba de llamarlo preguntando por cualquier indicio de la búsqueda.

Alison comenzaba a conectar sus propios puntos. Todo había comenzado con la denuncia a la familia Loud, desde ese momento la familia fue separada y los responsables pudieron atacar por separado. Lincoln desapareció, oficiales desaparecieron, personas relacionadas con la familia murieron, y Lisa apareció casi muerta dentro de su cuarto.

Alguien buscaba algo de los Loud, y había aprovechado el maltrato infantil para conseguirlo. Tendría que ser alguien que los hubiera estado vigilando durante meses esperando una oportunidad así, ¿Pero quién? ¿Y qué buscaba?

Miró a Simón. –Si no me equivoco Lynn Loud dijo que una persona anónima amenazaba la seguridad de su hijo, ¿Verdad?

Simón asintió. –Lo tomamos por un simple delirio, o incluso una estrategia para evitar el juicio. –Habían tenido que amenazarlo con cambiarlo a una celda aislada antes de que por fin comenzara a cerrar la boca. –Todavía lo menciona cuando habla con su abogado y algunos oficiales.

-Y ahora el niño se perdió… –Paró el video en el momento que Lincoln veía con horror como Mónica le disparaba a Sue. Al menos no parecía estar siendo retenido por nadie. –Dijo que abusó sexualmente de Cristina Suárez, ¿Verdad?

Simón hizo una mueca. –Es una sospecha, pero no está confirmado. Cristina se niega a decir nada más de lo sucedido, y niega cualquier sospecha de un posible abuso.

-Lo hizo o no, oficial Simón Gallieri.

-…Posiblemente. –No había podido evitar ver las señales en Cristina.

-Entonces pudo haber huido por propia voluntad. –Tal vez no tenía la menor relación con la familia. –De ser así, podría aparecer eventualmente. No creo que el chico tenga suficiente dinero ahorrado en sus zapatos para poder vivir mucho en las calles. ¿Interrogaron a conocidos?

-La mayoría están muertos, otros simplemente se mantienen alejados, no parece que ninguno de ellos sepa nada sobre él. –Habían sido muchas muertes, y ya no se podían mantener ocultas. La información se estaba filtrando, y tendrían que dejarla salir poco a poco. Primero los accidentes y finalmente los asesinatos.

Alison se levantó de la silla. –¿Pudieron identificar el cuerpo que encontraron en el ático de la familia?

Simón negó con la cabeza. –No hay nada que nos indique quien podría ser. Todo lo que sabemos es que es un niño.

-¿Algo más?

-Se suicidó.

Alison abrió los ojos y miró a Simón como si no pudiera creer lo que había dicho.

-¿Disculpa?

Simón suspiró con tristeza. –Según la autopsia, el niño dentro del baúl se suicidó. Los forenses encontraron un pequeño cuchillo fuertemente sujeto en su mano izquierda. –Señaló su muñeca derecha y pasó su dedo índice como si fuera un cuchillo. –Se hizo seis cortes por la muñeca y hasta llegar al brazo. Finalmente se desangró hasta morir dentro del cofre.

-…Otro suicidio. –Otra coincidencia. La persona responsable de todo de alguna forma podía encontrar una forma de que sus víctimas se suicidaran. ¿Pero cómo? En todo lo que podía pensar Alison era en Lisa y sus descubrimientos. –¿Encontraron algo en la residencia Loud? El cuarto de Lisa, ¿Pudieron meterse en su sistemas?

-Sí. No había contraseñas ni defensas de ningún tipo. –Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras trataba de encontrar algo de tacto en sus siguientes palabras, pero no parecía haber ninguno. –Estaba repleto de pornografía de todo tipo.

Alison lo miró con la más pura mirada de "Me estás jodiendo". –Porno.

-Porno. –Hizo una pausa. –De todo los tipos y géneros. También encontramos videos de animales e incluso una serie infantil completa. Todas sus computadoras tenían lo mismo, y sus cámaras no sirvieron para nada.

-Porno. –Alison murmuró otra vez. –Todo esto es una mierda sin sentido.

Simón no podía hacer nada más que asentir.

-Y se nos puso peor. –Guillermo pasó junto a ellos con su uniforme y un chaleco. –Debería estar dormido, no haciendo el trabajo de los bomberos.

-¿Qué pasó? –Algunos oficiales junto a ellos habían comenzado a moverse descontrolados.

Guillermo se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. –¿Recuerdas ese horrible club? Ya sabes, el Krakatoa.

El peor monumento a la decadencia humana. Todos en la policía lo conocían, especialmente por los traficantes que trabajaban ahí dentro. Por eso, y por el "Motel Carnívoro".

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Algún loco le prendió fuego.

* * *

Con paso relajado y siguiendo el son de la música, se acercó hacia la entrada del Krakatoa. Ambos guardias lo vieron y se rieron un poco mientras lo veían mover las caderas y balancear los brazos. Lo recordaban por haberse llevado a una de las chicas más lindas al callejón. Aquella rubia con el mechón azul en el cabello.

La de lindas tetas le decía el gordo.

Esta vez la ropa del niño era una camisa naranja con pantalones café y una bufanda roja.

El niño los miró a todos con una sonrisa y finalmente dijo…

-Adentro. –Señaló la entrada con ambos dedos.

A la orden, cada persona en el lugar comenzó a entrar.

* * *

-¡Fuera música! –Nega gritó y en ese instante la música dejó de tocar. –Oh, que diablos. ¡Pongan la música! –La música volvió a tocar de forma más fuerte. El Krakatoa ya había sido advertido de no pasarse de cierto volumen, pero en ese momento ya nada más podía importar. –Oh, y justo tenía que ser ese tema. ¿Tienen idea de lo que me toma quitármelo de la cabeza? Ni siquiera pegándome un tiro pudo solucionar nada. O, que diablos. –Señaló hacia la barra.

En ese momento la mayoría de las personas en el club comenzó a amontonarse y a tomar cada botella de cualquier cosa que encontraran y estrellarlas contra las paredes y el piso. Muchos las abrieron y comenzaron a vacía el contenido sobre ellos mismos y sus acompañantes. La música rugió con más fuerza mientras todos ellos seguían bañándose en alcohol.

-Alcohol de maíz, no olviden el alcohol de maíz. –Negra gritó mientras se movía al son de la música. –¡A ella le gusta la gasolina! ¡Como le gusta la gasolina! ¡Le gusta la gasolina! Este tema me mantendrá despierto por la noche, pero que diablos. ¡Sólo se vive una vez! ¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha! ¡Ya saben el resto! –Levantó un dedo al aire. –¡Le gusta mucho la gasolina!

Era una locura. Todos se peleaban por cubrirse con distintos tipos de alcohol. Ninguno de ellos estaba bailando o dejaba exhibir ninguna expresión. Sólo cubrían todo el lugar con alcohol de distintas marcas.

-¡Le gusta la gasolina!

Y frente a tanta locura Nega sólo reía y cantaba.

Finalmente estuvo listo. El gordo, la persona de la entrada, se acercó a él mientras vertía una botella de alcohol de maíz por el piso, formando un camino hacia sus pies.

-No me puedo quitar ese tema de la cabeza. Más específicamente esa parte. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras agitaba su cabeza de arriba abajo. –Como sea. –Sacó una cerilla del bolsillo y la encendió con la fricción de sus dedos. –Me gustaría decir una frase increíble, pero las agoté todas hace como mil incendios. Adiós para siempre. –Soltó la cerilla y el alcohol de maíz comenzó a arder al instante.

El cuerpo del gordo se prendió fuego casi instantáneamente y comenzó a correr sin control por el lugar. Por donde pasaba comenzaba un terrible incendio que se expandía por todo el Krakatoa. Las personas a su alrededor eran como hormigas que perdían totalmente el ritmo y se revolvían entre ellos mientras el fuego seguía expandiéndose.

-¡Como le gusta la gasolina! ¡Como le gusta la gasolina! Comienzo a odiar ese tema. –Y Nega salió tranquilamente por la puerta.

Pequeñas explosiones comenzaron a escucharse de las botellas restantes.

El fuego siguió creciendo hasta que cualquiera fuera del club podría verlo a la perfección.

El Krakatoa estaba en llamas.

* * *

 **NA: Para los que sospechaban que el Krakatoa iba a arder, entonces tienen premio (Les entrega una bufanda roja idéntica a la de Nega y una camisa naranja usada por el mismo Lincoln. Todo imaginario)**

 **La policía va para allá.**


	76. Chapter 76

.

.

.

 **Error de sistema**

 **...**

La policía tardó dos días en retirar todos los cuerpos de los restos del Krakatoa. Lo que antes había sido el único club nocturno de aquella parte de la ciudad, ahora eran ruinas y restos carbonizados. El lugar más horrible del barrio y a la vez el refugio de muchos degenerados y adolescentes que querían crecer a pasos agigantados ya no existía.

Del mismo modo que ya no existían sus clientes.

Aquella noche el lugar ardió junto con cincuenta y dos pobres almas atrapadas dentro. Nadie se salvó de las llamas. Los bomberos tardaron lo que resta de la noche y gran parte de la mañana en apagar las llamas y cuidar de que no se expandieran todavía más. Aun así, no pudieron hacer nada por las personas atrapadas dentro.

Nadie sabe que pasó.

Las puertas del Krakatoa estaban abiertas, y sin embargo no había rastros de que la gente se amontonara por salir huyendo del lugar. Al contrario, las personas parecían luchar por quedarse dentro, amontonarse unas con otras como si fueran una gran pila de hojas en el centro de una hoguera. Los cuerpos quedaron en un estado irreconocible, y se tardarían semanas, incluso meses en ser reconocidos.

La mayoría de los oficiales y bomberos tenían mascarillas para protegerse de la peste que el alcohol y los restos carbonizados habían dejado en el lugar. Muchas personas de los alrededores tendían a evitar ese camino sólo para no sentir la peste, es por eso que fue raro ver a una adolecente rubia con un mechón azul del otro lado de la calle.

Aquella chica caminaba con un ritmo normal y una gran bolsa de comestibles colgando de su mano derecha. Ignoraba totalmente a los oficiales, pero lanzó una pequeña mirada al reconocer las siglas de un pequeño camión aparcado en la otra acera: F.B.I (Buró Federal de Investigaciones). Algunos oficiales la vieron contemplando el camión un segundo antes de volver a mirar al frente sin mucho interés.

Así eran gran parte de los adolescentes. Aquella chica seguramente compartiría lo que vio por las redes sociales y se metería en una larga charla con sus amigos y quizás hasta un lindo novio, por lo menos hasta que se aburrieran y pasaran a otra cosa.

Aquella chica volvió a mirar hacia los oficiales y las patrullas con cuidado, y cuando sintió que nadie la estaba mirando se metió por un callejón frente a lo que una vez fue el Krakatoa.

* * *

Sólo una hora.

Había pasado una hora antes de que la luz de las llamas entrara por la ventana de su pequeño cuarto. Al principio creyó que serían los rayos del sol al entrar a su cuarto, pero no se trataba de nada de eso. Vio a Sam parada frente a la ventana mirando el exterior con los ojos abiertos y lo que podría ser temor. Ella tendría mucho que temer, antes de acompañarlo había estado dentro del Krakatoa. Ella había estado ahí una hora antes de que el fuego iniciara.

Entonces los bomberos habían rodeado el lugar y ambos habían visto como luchaban desesperadamente contra el fuego.

Sus sentimientos se sentían totalmente paralizados en ese momento, ni siquiera pudo dejar salir una expresión mientras los gritos de los inocentes y los no tan inocentes se combinaban con la música y el crepitar del fuego. Los de Sam… Ella tuvo miedo, pero fuera de eso no pudo reconocer nada mucho, y ella misma no lo mencionó después.

Cuando las llamas se extinguieron los dos volvieron a la cama y durmieron mientras se abrazaban uno al otro. El cuerpo tembloroso de Samanta lo mantuvo despierto antes de volver a dormir.

-Toc-toc. –La voz de Sam se escuchó fuera del pasilla. –Disculpa la tardanza, la mayoría de los mercados cerraron hasta nuevo aviso por el incendio. Incluso vi una camioneta del F.B.I allá afuera. ¿Crees que el incendio fue provocado, Linc? –Sam dejó la bolsa sobe la mesa y retiró dos barras de cereales. –Ten.

Lincoln la atrapó con una mano y la contempló por un segundo sin saber que hacer. Samanta se había esforzado en ayudarlo a encontrar algo que no le supiera como cualquier hongo que crece en los bordes de una cloaca húmeda, y por ahora el cereal y ciertos tipos de jalea parecían tener un sabor relativamente agradable. O por lo menos lo suficiente para no darle ganas de vomitar.

-Encontré otro tipo de mermelada, aunque es de dieta parece tener más sabor que la última. –Retiró algunas hogazas de pan y comenzó a preparar algunos sándwiches. Sus manos temblaban un poco metras procedían a untar la mermelada con un pequeño cuchillo de plástico descartable.

Todavía estaba afectada. Lincoln podía entenderlo, posiblemente era un miedo similar al que él había sentido cuando tuvo a Nega justo detrás de él en la sala de cine, aunque Samanta parecía estar llevándolo un poco mejor de lo que él lo hizo. Tal vez porque esta vez no se trataba de muertes imposibles e irreales, pero si de algo más común; un incendio.

-No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres Sam. No estás obligada ayudarme. –No había esperado verla otra vez cuando despertó, y sin embargo la encontró fuertemente abrazada a él. Cuando le dijo que regresaría realmente no esperaba que regresara, o que tratara de ayudarla. –Toma todo el dinero del cajón y lárgate. –Había retirado varios miles antes de que el Krakatoa ardiera, en caso de emergencia.

-No comiences con eso otra vez o realmente lo consideraré, Linc. –Sam le tendió el sándwich y Lincoln le dio una mordida un poco forzada. Ya no recordaba como sabía la mermelada, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada como lo que estaba comiendo ahora. –También comete esa barra de cereal, puedo ver que te hacen falta proteínas.

Lincoln no respondió.

Sam sacó un plato descartable de la bolsa y comenzó a colocar una gran cantidad de sándwiches. Miró como Lincoln comía en silencio y suspiró antes de acercarse a él. Se subió a la cama con cuidado y sentó justo detrás de él. La espalda de Lincoln se sentía pequeña contra su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.

-Mi hermana solía hacer lo mismo…

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

-Luna. –Respondió mientras terminaba de comer y comenzaba desenvolver la barra de cereal. –Cuando era más joven, ella solía abrazarme así cuando estaba sentado en la cama. Me leía cuentos o me cantaba una canción. –Luna debió ser su hermana favorita, no Lynn. Pero de haber sido así le hubiera dolido mucho más como terminó todo. –Tendrías que irte… Todo el que se acerca a mí termina mal.

-Creo que puedo tomar el riesgo.

Quizás todos los demás antes que ella también lo creyeron.

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Tardamos un poco, pero mañana regresaremos. Parece que Luna y Lori también se enfermaron. Tía Ruth quería dejarnos un poco más en casa mientras dejaban de ser contagiosas, pero por fin regresaremos. Será mañana Lincoln, mañana regresaremos a casa.**

 **Pude hablar con él abuelo, él está de acuerdo en que regresemos a casa hasta que el juicio de mamá y papá termine. Espero que todo salga bien, ¿Pero qué pienso? Contigo las cosas siempre salen bien. Estoy segura de que lo lograras, hermanito.**

 **PS: Todavía no he olvidado la ropa interior de encaje, ¿Negra transparente? Me aseguraré de encontrarlas. ¿Debería usar un vestido? No me importaría si es por ti, Lincoln.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Lana, ya te lo he dicho antes, eres linda tal y como eres. No importa lo que uses o como te veas, para mí siempre serás la niña más linda de todas. Quiero que te sientas cómoda y no te forzaré a usar nada. Eres libre de ponerte lo que quieras. Te daría un gran abrazo aún si estuvieras cubierta de lodo o incluso tuvieras sobre tú cuerpo cada una de tus serpientes.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Todavía no sé en qué pasó en ese momento… ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta de que te estábamos lastimando? O como no entendíamos que teníamos al mejor hermano que podríamos haber merecido.**

 **Lo siento, Linc.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Lana, ya te perdoné. Eres posiblemente la única que se merece mi perdón en estos momentos. Quizás pueda perdonar a las demás con el tiempo… nuestros padres tardarán un poco más, pero ten por seguro de que volveremos a ser una familia.**

 **Y te necesito a mi lado cuando eso ocurra, Lana.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Y ahí estaré.**

 **El humor de Lola a mejorado desde que se enteró que regresaremos a casa, pero todavía me sigue dando rabia al recordar como te trató antes. A veces siento que quiero devolverle todo ese dolor con intereses, pero entonces siento que no sería mejor que ella y me retiro. Ya no le hago caso cada vez que comenzamos a pelear, si ella lo ve como una victoria entonces que lo haga.**

 **Siento que jamás volveré a verla de la misma forma, Linc.**

 **Y eso me asusta un poco.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Lola puede ser problemática, pero no es mala persona Lana. Ella te ama y tú a ella, pese a lo mucho que discuten. Cometió un error, pero no la condenes por eso. Estoy seguro de que con el tiempo podrán arreglar las cosas, sólo no dejes que esto las separe. Odiaría ver a mis preciosas gemelas odiándose por culpa mía.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Yo tampoco creo que pueda odiarla. Sólo me siento… decepcionada. No sólo de ella, pero de todas también. No puedo dejar de sentirme así, Lincoln. Desde que todo esto pasó no he podido dejar de pensar en el pasado y darme cuenta de que nada de lo vivido era un juego… Parece demasiado claro ahora, pero antes era como si simplemente no pudiéramos verlo.**

 **¿Por qué?**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Eso ya es culpa mía… Yo quería tener un poco de tiempo a solas, es por eso que alimenté el rumor de la mala suerte. Entonces Lisa llegó con su teoría que lo comprobaba, y todos ustedes tuvieron… miedo. Todos se dejaron llevar por la histeria colectiva y no vieron lo que realmente estaba pasando. Y en una familia como la nuestra, donde las cosas extrañas tienden a ser solucionadas de formas más extrañas, esto seguramente les pareció algo normal.**

 **Yo tampoco traté de defenderme mucho.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Eso no nos excusa.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **No, pero es un inicio.**

 **Te perdono, Lana. Quiero que tengas eso siempre presente.**

 **¿Por qué no mejor pensamos en todo lo que haremos una vez nos encontremos? El zoológico ya está al tope en nuestra lista, luego podemos ir al parque de diversiones, quizás al acuario, la tienda de mascotas sería genial también.**

 **¿Algún lugar en especial que te gustaría visitar, Lana? Te llevaré a donde quieras.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **A casa. Juntos.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Regresaremos, Lana.**

 **Volveremos a ser una familia.**

 **Te lo prometí, y cumpliré con esa promesa.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Lo sé.**

 **Y te amo mucho por eso, Lincoln. (Beso)**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Igualmente aquí. (Lamida)**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Ha Ha Ha. Abajo, Lincoln. Abajo.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Esa es la idea, Lana.**

 **Ahora, ¿Por casualidad no viste una pequeña caja aplanada con el nombre de Lisa sobre ella? Posiblemente la dejó bajo su cama. ¿Podrías comprobarlo? Sería útil.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Ahora voy a ver.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Si la vez, dale tres golpes con la palma en el centro del nombre de Lisa.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Wow. Es una portátil. Se abrió inmediatamente después de que le diera esos golpes, Linc. Parece que tiene contraseña, y hay un pequeño reloj de arena en la esquina que se está agotando lentamente.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Esa pantalla es una trampa. Tienes que esperar a que el reloj de vacíe y aparezca un mensaje de "borrado de datos", en cuanto termine cierra el ordenador y vuélvelo a abrir. La pantalla se quedará totalmente negra por dos minutos completos y entonces aparecerá una línea verde en el centro.**

 **Teclea: 4-6-7-23-64. La ciencia es nuestro futuro, y el futuro es lo que la ciencia a hecho de él.**

 **En cuanto lo hagas tendrás total acceso al ordenador de Lisa.**

 **Escríbeme cuando lo logres.**

 **PS: deberías encerrarte en el cuarto de tía Ruth cuando lo hagas, no queremos que nadie te interrumpa.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln.**

 **¡Hecho!**

 **¿Cómo sabias todo esto, Linc? Nunca creí que Lisa compartiera estas cosas con nadie.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Puedo ser muy influyente cuando quiero.**

 **Ahora, mi querida Lana. Quiero que presiones Alt + Control. Luego de eso lo siguiente: 2-6-8. En cuanto lo hagas el sistema se reiniciará y tendrás acceso a todos los datos ocultos de Lisa. Busca una carpeta llamada "armor" y la borres. En cuanto lo hagas el ordenador se convertirá en un ordenador común y corriente.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Ya lo hice… pero no me siento muy bien al hacer esto, Linc.**

…

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Tranquila, la carpeta se encuentra en la papelera. En cuanto la restaures sólo tienes que apagar el sistema y todo será como si nunca hubieras tocado nada.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln.**

 **Ya está. ¿Por qué hacemos esto, Linc? ¿Nos ayudará a ser una familia otra vez? Sé que Lisa tiene muchas cosas raras pero por lo general siempre explotan. ¡¿Este ordenador también va a explotar?!**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Tranquila Lana, Lisa le puso especial cuidado a ese ordenador. No ocurrirá nada malo. Ahora sólo espera.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Acaba de aparecer un mensaje que dice "Invasión detectada", ¿Eso es normal, Linc?**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **No te preocupes por eso.**

 **Lo hiciste bien Lana. Esto va a ser muy importante para solucionar las cosas. Créeme.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Te creo Lincoln, es sólo que no entiendo.**

* * *

 **De Lincoln ara Lana:**

 **No hace falta que te preocupes por eso, Lana. Ahora, hay un ícono con forma de cámara en el escritorio. Es un programa de video y fotografía. ¿Podrías sacarte algunas fotos en ropa interior? Si pudieras hacer un par deposes lindas se agradecería. ¿Recuerdas la que te pedí antes? Esa sería un buen comienzo. También necesito otra totalmente desnuda donde te cubras las partes íntimas con tu gorra.**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln.**

 **Lincoln, ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Esto es algo natural en los chicos o qué?**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Supongo. Todos los hombres podemos llegar a ser así en una parte de nuestras vidas, ¿Te sacarías las fotos, por favor? Vamos, una muestra de amor entre ambos. ¿Te parece bien, Lana?**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **Bien. Pero no me siento cómoda, y en cuanto escuche que tía Ruth o cualquiera de las otras se acerque lo dejo, ¿Está bien, Linc?**

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Te amo. (Muchos besos y lamidos)**

* * *

 **De Lana para Lincoln:**

 **También te amo, Lincoln. De otra forma no haría esto. (Más besos y lamidos)**

* * *

 **NA: Es tiempo de volver a casa.**


	77. Chapter 77

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin de la persecución**

 **…**

-Tengo miedo, Sam. Yo… siento que fracasé. –Lincoln murmuró mientras veía directamente aquella casa. ¿Por qué había decidido volver? Podría ser lo mismo sólo ir directamente a la jefatura de policía y terminar con todo. Tal vez esa fantasía de que lo arrestaran y sus padres salieran libres reamente se haría realidad. Y ya de paso evitaba tener que encontrarse con ella. –No sabes lo que hice, yo… yo realmente… –Desvió la mirada.

Sam no necesitó preguntar que había hecho. Ella lo sabía, en realidad, ya sabía absolutamente todo de Lincoln. El niño junto a ella repitió su historia durante días, e incluso comenzó a contarle mucho más. Le relató con todo detalle todas las aventuras que tuvo con su familia desde que tuvo uso de razón.

Muchas historias lo hicieron reír, otras… lo hicieron llorar.

Eso no impidió que Sam le diera más bofetadas cuando trataba de sobrepasarse con ella y comenzaba a manosearla en lugares no debidos. Sam había notado un peligroso patrón entre esos ataques y un sangrado en su nariz, eso la asustaba. Si el problema de Lincoln era médico, entonces no debería vivir en un motel abandonado sobreviviendo con un montón de dinero de origen peligroso. Tendría que estar siendo atendido en un hospital.

Le tomó días convencer a Lincoln de acompañarla fuera del Love, y sólo pudieron ir a un café cercano en el que el niño apenas tocó comida.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Lincoln. –Sam puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿No pudiste sólo acostarte conmigo y robarme a la mañana siguiente? –Otro cambió de humor. Había tenido muchos cada vez que tocaba el tema de salir del Love, y más aún cuando comenzaba a perderse hablando de su hermana pequeña: Lana. Incluso en sus historias hablaba de ella como si la reverenciara.

 _Ella me ama._

Y aquellas palabras le traían escalofríos a la amante del rock.

Lincoln necesitaba mucha ayuda.

-¿Quieres otro golpe, Linc? –Sam le preguntó amablemente mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo cerca de aquella casa de tejado amarillo. –Comienzo a creer que te gusta ser golpeado por una chica. ¿No fue eso lo que te atrajo de Ronnie Anne?

-…No sé porque te conté todo eso. –Pero sí lo sabía. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. La única persona con la que podía abrirse era Clyde, y no había modo de que lo involucrara en esto. Su amigo no merecía ser miserable porque un demente que lo buscaba a él decidiera que tenía que sufrir. –Sólo terminemos con esto para que la policía me arreste, y tú podrás buscar otro bar donde ignoren tu edad sólo por dejar que te manoseen el pecho, Samanta.

-Veo que sí eres masoquista, Linc.

En realidad no le gustaba escuchar el nombre de Ronnie Anne, había sido difícil hablar de ella cuando no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo. La chica había pasado a ser algo secundario para luego ser un asunto sin importancia dentro de su cabeza. Tenía problemas más graves que una novia brabucona que sólo le daría un ojo morado e insultos antes de dejarlo por engañarlo con otra chica.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea Ronnie Anne la que se asustara de él una vez se enterara de lo que realmente ocurrió.

Sam miró a su alrededor. Había esperado ser detenida por policías o cualquiera otra autoridad que estuviera alrededor de la casa, pero todo lo que veía eran los autos estacionados frente a las cocheras y algunos en la calle. Comenzaba a creer que todo lo que se decía de la policía era verdad, eran unos inútiles. Estuvieron tres días frente al escondite de Lincoln, y ni a uno sólo se les ocurrió investigar, o pusieron atención a la chica que se metía en el callejón justo frente a ellos.

-Lana me odiará. –Lincoln se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza. –Le mentí, ni siquiera puedo devolver sus mensajes, Sam. Apenas pude verlos. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? "Lo siento por ser un inútil".

-Ella es joven, Linc. Tú eres joven, lo entenderá. –Y quizás les vendría bien el estar separados. No era por malicia, sino por curiosidad que había revisado los mensajes en el celular de Lincoln mientras dormía y… bueno, Lincoln no parecía ser el único que necesitara ayuda profesional. Sam nunca entendería donde una niña pudo haber aprendido a posar de aquella forma, o hacer expresiones tan sensuales. –Por ahora tienes que ocuparte de ti mismo. Cuando estés bien… cuando la policía atrape a la persona que te está lastimando, podrás comenzar a reconstruir a tu familia.

Cuando saliera de la cárcel a los veinticinco, y eso sólo si su familia quería verlo. O si él querría verlos a ellos.

-Deja de hablar como si supieras de lo que estás hablando, no eres más que una puta a la que conocí en un bar, Sam. –Apartó el brazo de Sam y continuó caminando por su cuenta. –¿Por qué no sólo me la chupaste en el baño? Eso al menos me hubiera hecho sentir bien por unos segundos, y hasta te hubiera pagado el resto de las copas. –Se rio. –No me negarás que lo has hecho antes.

-Generalmente con mujeres, pero de vez en cuando me siento atraída por algún hombre que me lleva a su apartamento. –Sam se encogió de hombros. –No me voy a defender, Linc. He hecho cosas alocadas, pero no me gusta ser considerada una puta por eso. Me gusta más decir que estoy viviendo la vida de una adolecente que se juntó con las personas equivocadas y terminó como es. –Tampoco diría que no es su culpa, ella podría dejarlo cuando quisiera, pero no podía.

-Así que te gusta lamer alfombras, ¡Ja! Eso explica porque no seguiste mis avances. –Había noches en que Lincoln trataba de forzarla mientras dormía, esos eran sus peores ataques, pero siempre terminaban cuando Sam le aplicaba una llave de lucha libre y lo tiraba semi-inconsciente sobre la cama. –Lo siento, Sam. –Finalmente suspiró. –No puedo dejar de temblar mientras nos acercamos. Sé lo que ocurrirá, y me da mucho miedo.

-Lo sé, Linc. Yo también tengo miedo. –Sam confesó. –Por si no lo notaste, sabía dónde estabas, y en lugar de llamar a la policía te cubrí e incluso te ayudé.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste, Sam? –Lincon había querido preguntarle eso siempre, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. –Y no me digas lastima, yo conozco la lastima, y tú dejaste de sentirla cuando te revelé muchas cosas de mí. Pero tampoco siento que me odies.

-No lo sé. –Sam confesó. –Quizás me siento en deuda. De no ser por ti, posiblemente hubiera terminado como todos los demás en el Krakatoa. –Hasta donde Lincoln sabía, el Krakatoa pudo haber ardido porque él decidió tomarse unas copas. A veces sentía que Nega sólo quería validar la falsa teoría de la mala suerte. –O tal vez me siento nostálgica… –Murmuró. –Tuve una buena amiga antes… alguien con quien quería algo más que una amistad de guitarra y algunos roces cuando estuviéramos seduciendo hombres por tragos. –Se perdió en los recuerdos. –A veces las dos compartíamos las piernas de cualquier idiota que tuviera dinero… y nos manoseábamos la una a la otra sólo para llamar la atención. –Tragó saliva mientras caminaba. –Sí, creo que las dos podríamos haber llevado esa imagen demasiado lejos. Más que estrellas del rock, posiblemente parecíamos un par de cualquieras que usaban sus cuerpos por licor barato.

-¿Te recuerdo a una chica que se dejaba manosear junto contigo? Me siento ofendido… y un poco excitado.

-Nuestra amistad terminó hace un tiempo, Linc. Ella… me mostró un lado suyo que jamás pensé que tendría.

Lincoln se sintió tentado a preguntar si es lado incluía látigos y bolas anales o quizás una esquina oscura cerca de cualquier callejón, pero pudo mantenerlo en la punta de la lengua antes de sacarlo. No era tiempo de ser cruel o dejar salir insultos. Sam podría haber desviado un poco el camino, pero no lo suficiente para que esto no fuera más que un desliz en su vida. Quizás el que el Krakatoa ardiera le enseñarían que las estrellas de rock no se la pasan en las piernas de cualquier gordo aceitoso por un trago de algo que vomitarían más tarde.

El tema murió cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

-¿Estás listos?

-No.

Nadie lo estaría en una situación así. Lincoln sabía que estaba metido en algo más grande que una simple huida y allanamiento de morada. Si Tabby ya había hablado… ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por eso? Ella lo atacó primero, y tenía la herida para probarlo. Y de todas formas ya lo habían hecho antes… No, ese era el tipo de pensamientos del que tenía que liberarse.

No esperó a que Sam dijera nada más cuando él mismo tocó el timbre de la casa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras escuchaba los pasos del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Mirarían por la mirilla? ¿Lo reconocerían? ¿Llamarían a la policía? Quizás sólo sintiera como la mitad de su cabeza sale volando. Escucharía el PLOM de la escopeta y todo acabaría. Un fuerte sonido sería lo último que escuchara en el mundo antes de que la destrucción de su cerebro le permitiera entender absolutamente nada.

Debió guardar esa pistola.

Le hubiera dado una salida de toda la mierda en que se había convertido su vida.

O una forma más segura y rápida de matar a Nega.

-Ya va.

- _No. Ella no._ –Esa pequeña y delicada voz. No podría soportar verla, no ahora. Maldición, ¿Por qué tiene que estar pasando eso?

Sam sujetó su mano con fuerza y Lincoln presionó aún más fuerte. A Samanta no parecía incomodarle, posiblemente no tenía mucha fuerza después de vivir con emparedados de jalea, barras de cereal y agua embotellada.

-¿Sí? –Una pequeña niña se mostró frente a la puerta. No parecía haber mirado por la mirilla, tendría que haberlo hecho, aunque era pleno día, ni siquiera tendría que estar en casa… ¿O sí? ¿Qué día era? Lincoln había perdido los días y no se había molestado en darle una mirada a su celular para comprobarlo.

-Hey. –Lincoln finalmente encontró su voz.

La niña lo miró por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. Parecía haber perdido totalmente la capacidad de hablar.

-¿L-Lincoln? –Finalmente se las arregló para decir su nombre, aunque por la forma de decirlo podría ser solo un susurró.

-Hola Cristina… ¿Cómo está Lily?

* * *

Sabía que esto pasaría.

Samanta estaba segura de que tendría que vérselas con las autoridades, y había creído que estaría preparada para contestar todas sus preguntas, omitiendo ciertas cosas. Pasaría a ser sólo una adolecente preocupada que pasó algunas noches junto a Lincoln convenciéndolo para regresar. Aun así, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creyó.

¿Los interrogatorios no tendrían que ser en la jefatura? Y supuestamente no en frente de toda una familia. Quizás por no ser un interrogatorio real, el oficial frente a ella sólo quería detalles. Ya tendría que dar un informe en la jefatura de policía, junto a Lincoln.

-Así que, ¿Dónde te quedaste, Lincoln? –Simón preguntó nuevamente. Su rostro era totalmente serio mientras repetía la pregunta con la que Lincoln se había atragantado. Ver aquel rostro serio parecía afectarlo mucho mientras trataba de encontrar la modulación adecuada para su voz.

El reencuentro con la familia Suárez había sido más de lo que había esperado. Cristina se había demostrado dudosa de acercarse, incluso parecía incomoda de verlo, pero Susana no había esperado para darle un gran abrazo.

Mejor que la patada en las pelotas que se había esperado, o el puñetazo de un padre furioso que lo dejara sin dientes y totalmente en coma. Aunque es cierto que Carlos se había mantenido al fondo y lo miraba con un rostro sin expresión. Parecía estar teniendo pensamientos complicados.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Lily. Aquella pequeña bebé no había dejado de llamarlo y abrazar su cara mientras le daba un sinfín de besos. Había tenido miedo de que su pequeña hermana no lo reconociera, y así había sido al principio, pero cuando le habló la pequeña Lily no tardó ni un segundo en llorar por su nombre.

Las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas desde ahí.

La historia de Sam era una tergiversación de la verdad. Les indicaba que había estado oculto en un edificio abandonado, pero no detallaba como se conocieron. Sam vivía por los alrededores y ella se había topado con él, lo reconoció por las noticias y los dos comenzaron a hablar. Les contó como Lincoln le contó absolutamente todo y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y como pasó todo este tiempo convenciéndolo de regresar. La historia la hacia quedar como la heroína accidental.

Está bien, a Lincoln no le importaba. No es como si él fuera héroe de nada, a lo sumo sería el típico criminal que hace cosas malas porque tiene daños cerebrales, entonces la corte lo declararía inimputable, pero Lincoln no estaba seguro de si realmente se merecía eso.

Lo realmente complicado vino cuando llegó Simón. La familia Suárez no había perdido ni un segundo en contactarlo para informar que por fin había aparecido. El amable policía no se veía tan amable cuando lo miró a los ojos y esperó una buena explicación. Lincoln casi volvió a sentirse bajo la mirada de su padre cuando el auto no arrancaba y él no tenía puesta la cabeza de ardilla.

Eso también trajo la furia.

Una furia que tenía que mantener controlada, porque a diferencia de aquella vez, y las muchas miradas que la siguieron, aquella mirada estaba justificada. Su desaparición debió haberles causado muchos problemas a la policía.

-En el Love. –Respondió nuevamente. –El incendio de hace unos días me hizo darme cuenta de que no era lugar para mí… así que regresé. –Dijo con torpeza. –Y Sam no tuvo nada que ver, ella me ayudó a decidirme. Se esforzó mucho, no la metan en líos por mi culpa. –Se sentía extraño, y muy cansado. Deseaba regresar al Love y tirarse contra aquella cama a esperar el fin del mundo.

Las preguntas siguieron, y Lincoln sintió que se trababa en más de una. Había sido grabado en el momento en que dos oficiales murieron, e incluso le preguntó si había intentado regresara casa… o si lo había hecho directamente. Lincoln se atragantó ante aquellas preguntas. Simón sabía algo, estaba seguro de que sabía más de lo que decía.

No sería extraño, debió dejar huellas y rastros de sangre por todo el lugar.

-¿Sabes que tu vecino fue asesinado, Lincoln? –Simón continuó, y Lincoln se mordió la lengua dentro de su boca. Había temido que esa pregunta pudiera surgir , aunque no espero que fuera en medio de la sala. –Le dispararon en la cabeza y dejaron su cuerpo como si no fuera nada.

-Oficial, entiendo que tenga que hacer estas preguntas, pero mi hija está presente y no creo que sea correcto hacerlo en medio de la sala de nuestra casa. –Carlos se levantó de la silla y le habló a Simón de forma dura.

Simón suspiró y se aclaró la garganta. –Lo siento, las cosas han estado muy delicadas últimamente. Parece que alguien se metió en la residencia Loud hace poco, y todavía tratamos de determinar quien es.

-Tampoco creerá que Lincoln regresó a casa para vengarse y mató a su vecino, ¿Verdad? –Susana respondió con un bufido mientras tomaba a Cristina de la mano y la sacaba de la cocina. –Vamos Cristina, no es bueno que escuches esto. Regresaré en un minuto. –Dijo sobre su hombro derecho. Se veía demasiado apresurada por dejar a su hija y el bebé en la habitación de arriba y así regresar para seguir escuchando las nuevas noticias.

-Lincoln, la grabación te muestra en el parque un día después de la muerte de tu vecino. ¿Podrías decirme que hacías ahí?

No estaba obligado a responder, pero si no lo hacia sabría que sí sabe algo. ¿Entonces que le diría? ¿Qué un demente capaz de manipular la muerte de las personas lo hizo? Eso sonaría totalmente loco, por otra parte ya ni le importaba que lo consideraran un loco. Posiblemente ya lo era.

Sam lucía un poco nerviosa junto a él. Escuchar la misma historia por boca de un policía tenía que ser más real que escucharla por la boca de un niño desesperado por quitarle las bragas.

Lo máximo que consiguió fue verlas, y eso fue sólo cuando Sam aprisionaba su cabeza entre sus muslos cuando intentaba manosearla mientras dormía.

- _Mierda, me creo que me he vuelto un reincidente._ –Tal vez regresar a la casa de la primera niña que asaltó sexualmente no fue buena idea después de todo.

-Quería regresar… Sé que lo de la orden de restricción pero… tenía que verlos. –Se pasó la lengua por los labios y los sintió secos y agrietados. –Creí que quizás ellos querrían verme… que podríamos reparar un poco lo que se ha roto… empezar desde cero, no lo sé. Sólo tenía que verlos.

-¿Lo hiciste? –Simón preguntó con cuidado. –¿Entraste a la casa, Lincoln?

-No. –Su cuerpo se sintió más suelto. El mundo a su alrededor perdió ciertos tonos de colores, y a la vez se veía algo nebuloso. ¿Estaba dormido o despierto? –Me sentí mal cuando estaba llegando, fue como si hubiera comido demasiado, pero a la vez no había comido nada. Mis piernas temblaron y sentí dudas. ¿Y si no me querían? ¿Y si me culpaban de todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo? ¿Y si la persona que me atendía en la puerta era Lynn? Habría terminado con algo más que un ojo morado. –Así que yo…

-¿Sí? –Simón se acercó un poco a él.

-…Dormí en el parque, detrás de unos baños apestosos. –Hizo una mueca de sólo recordar aquella peste que salía por una pequeña ventana sobre su cabeza. Dudaba que nadie lo usara realmente, ¿Por qué no sólo lo destruyen?

-¿En el parque, Lincoln? Eso fue peligroso, podrían haberte asaltado, o peor. ¿Por qué no recurriste a las autoridades entonces? –Simón suavizó su forma de hablar.

-Tenía miedo. –El mundo comenzó a ganar sus propios colores y pudo sentir el rápido movimiento de la tierra al girar sobre su propio eje. Era más veloz de lo que había creído. –Todavía lo tengo miedo. –Pudo sentir la mano de Sam sobre su hombre. Ella le sonrió con confianza, mucha más de la que realmente tenía en su interior.

-Está bien, Lincoln. No estás en problemas… –Simón se acercó un poco. –Me gustaría que pudiéramos continuar esto en la estación si es posible… ¿Estarían dispuestos a acompañarme los dos?

-No. –La respuesta fue instantánea. Lincoln no supo de donde salió, sólo lo dejó salir. –Estoy cansado, me acabo de enterar que mi vecino murió, y que yo pude haber muerto con él de haber tenido las pelotas suficientes para seguir caminando. No, Simón, no quiero tener que sentarme en una habitación fría mientras una mujer anota todo lo que ya he dicho. Quiero borrar la sensación de aquella pared mugrosa contra mi nuca, quiero liberarme del miedo de poder ser encontrado por todo el mundo, quiero borrar la sensación de los ojos del mundo sobre mí. Y más que nada, quiero dormir un poco. –Estaba muy cansado.

Los ojos de Lincoln ya no se desviaban, su tono era claro y no susurraba, tampoco se trababa con sus propias palabras ni hablaba como si dudara de ellas. Ya no podía saber cuando Lincoln dudara de sus propias palabras.

-¿Atacaste sexualmente a Cristina?

-¡Oficial! –Susana entró a la cocina totalmente furiosa. –Mi hija ya mencionó que fue un mal entendido. Lincoln sólo se… emocionó cuando la besaba, y por lo que me dijo parece que él resultó más afectado que ella. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba desde la puerta.

Carlos sólo miró a Lincoln por un segundo antes de regresar su vista al oficial.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que saberlo. –Volvió a mirar a Lincoln. –Dime Lincoln, tú te… emocionaste un poco con Cristina. No tiene nada de malo, eres joven, los dos son jóvenes, quizás te confundiste con alguna señal o…

-No. –Lincoln respondió al instante. –Y agradecería que no me hablara como si mi culpabilidad ya fuera un hecho, oficial. –El tono de Simón ya no era el de alguien que se preocupara, era más el de un oficial haciendo su trabajo. No le gustaba. Había confiado en Simón porque demostraba preocuparse y su forma de verlo nunca fue la misma que los demás. Él veía a Lincoln Loud, no a un niño abusado ni maltratado.

No le gustaban sus ojos.

-Lo lamento, Lincoln. Realmente no quiero hacer esto, pero las cosas no han sido fáciles desde que desapareciste. Es mejor rellenar todos los huecos. Cristina también mencionó que no la atacaste en el parque, y yo le creo… pero le di mi número en caso de que necesite llamarme. –¿Era su forma de advertirle lo que ocurriría si le hacia algo? Es increíble como la visión que una persona hacia ti puede cambiar, a veces sin que nos demos cuenta. –¿Todavía lo tienes tú, Lincoln?

-Está guardado en mi memoria.

-Llámame si necesitas hablar de algo.

-Lo haré. –La mentira le salió mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. –Quizás debí hacerlo antes.

-La policía está para ayudarte, Lincoln. Sólo recuerda eso.

La policía era inútil. Hizo falta un demente para que supieran que estaba sufriendo en su propia casa, y ni siquiera parecen saber que un demente ha estado haciendo su vida un infierno.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Samanta? –Simón la miró con una sonrisa. –¿No podrías acompañarme a la estación?

-Lo siento, pero creo que pasó oficial. –Samanta rio con torpeza. –Tampoco estoy arrestada, por lo que no puede forzarme, ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que no. –Simón suspiró mientras se levantaba. –¿Tienes experiencia con la policía?

-Veo muchos policiales por Tv.

-Creo que debe retirarse oficial. –A Susana no parecía agradarle mucho Simón, pero sus razones eran suyas.

Lincoln ahora sólo quería acostarse en la cama con la pequeña Lily. Podría ser pequeña, pero había resultado ser un buen Anal-holy más de una- ¡AH!

Se levantó de la silla tan rápido que la hizo caer.

-Maldición, Lincoln. –Sam retiró un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo colocó desesperadamente sobre su nariz. El pañuelo se tiñó de rojo casi al instante. La sangre no dejaba de salir desde el interior de sus fosas nasales a una velocidad y cantidad alarmante. –Llamen a una ambulancia. A estado sangrando así durante toda la semana, pero esta es la peor. –Sam hizo que Lincoln se sentara mientras seguía presionando su nariz.

-Aquí el oficial Sión Gallieri, necesitamos una ambulancia en el…

 _Que aburrido… Oye Lily, ¿Quieres un poco de leche tibia?_

 _Mierda, Lily. Eres es el agujero más apretado en el que he estado… ¿Lily? Ah, nota mental, la próxima vez usar el culo. Aunque supongo que podrías cagarte pero bueno no sería lo peor que he pasado._

 _¿Oye Lily? ¿Quieres un pequeño trío con Lucy? La tengo drogada en el sótano y ya que me voy mañana…_

 _Ya me aburrí de ti._

-¿Qué demonios…? –Murmuró sin entender que estaba viendo dentro de su cabeza. La falta de sangre comenzaba a afectar su visión y los movimientos de su cuerpo. –¿Lily? ¿Está bien, Lily?

-Ssh. Tranquilo, Lincoln. Estarás bien.

No, no lo estaría.

Hizo algo horrible. Más horrible de lo que le hizo a Cristina… ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por ella? No era más que una puta.

-¡Basta! ¡Yo no pienso así! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Nada! –Gritó sin poder controlarse.

-Lincoln, cálmate. Ya viene una ambulancia, ¿Entiendes? Te vamos a ayudar.

-No pueden… –Se rio. –Nadie puede. –Y era más complicado que eso. –Se supone que yo tenía que ayudarlas a ellas… Se supone que tendría que haberlas salvado… Pero ya no vale la pena. Estoy cansado.

-La ambulancia viene en camino, ¿Tienen vendas en la casa o algo por el estilo? –Simón le preguntó a los señores Suárez.

-En la repisa del baño, ahora mismo las traigo. –Susana salió corriendo hacia el baño de la casa.

-Todavía me persiguen…

-Ya nadie te está persiguiendo, Lincoln. Estarás bien.

-No, a mí no. Estoy bien. –Lincoln recupero algo de control y ayudó a Sam a presionar el pañuelo contra su rostro.

Sam acarició su cabeza con calma.

-Esto le sucede muy a menuda, creo que algo no está bien con su salud, oficial.

-No estoy loco.

Simón miró la sangre en el pañuelo y recordó todas las manchas de sangre en la casa Loud. Ni siquiera un novato podría perderse la relación entre ambas manchas rojas.

-Lo atenderán correctamente en el hospital.

* * *

-Aburrido. –Pasó el dedo por cada una de las fotografías de Lana. Algunas ellas eran sobre la cama de Ruth, especialmente esa donde estaba totalmente desnuda con las piernas abiertas y un brazo tapando su inexistente pecho mientras el otro sostenía su gorra roja cubriendo su entrepierna. Se veía bastante avergonzada en ella, pero la niña haría lo que fuera por más esperanzas y la promesa de darle felicidad a su querido hermano mayor. –Bien, supongo que ésta y aquellas servirán, pero las demás son demasiado inocentes y pudorosas, como las fotos de una niña común y corriente que se las saca por pura coincidencia sin saber lo que la imagen simboliza. Oh, ésta también es buena, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? –Le preguntó al espacio vació sobre su hombro. –Sí, opino igual. –La pantalla mostraba una foto de la parte trasera de Lana mientras apoyaba sus rodillas en el piso y su estómago sobre el colchón de la cama. Había intentado cubrirse con sus manos entre las piernas como le indicó, pero no pudo cubrir por completo su ano. –¿A Lincoln le interesará el anal? Yo tardé un tiempo en atreverme… creo. Es un poco difícil recordar todas mis experiencias sexuales cuando ya lo he hecho todo, con todos y de todas las formas posibles. –Murmuró.

-¿N-niño? –Una mesera se le acercó. –Tendré que pedirle que se retire o tendremos que sacarlo.

-Sí, sí. Ya me voy. –Nega se levantó y dejó un fajo de billetes junto a un café sin tocar y unos bollos. –Oye, se me olvidó un poco como es pero… ¿A los niños de once años puede interesarles un poco el sexo anal? Quiero decir, no espero que sean los expertos en la materia, pero quizás no les importe mucho eso de los agujeros mientras puedan meterla dentro de algo. Aunque eso es con cierto tipo de chicos, ¿Qué tipo era yo? O él. Bah, un agujero es un agujero. O esa es la conclusión a la que llegué.

-¡Por favor, niño! ¡Lárgate ahora! –La mesera le gritó muy fuerte y señaló la salida. Una gran cantidad de clientes volteó por el grito, pero volvieron rápidamente a sus propios asuntos.

-Ya va, sólo enviaré esto y… ah, otra vez. Esto sólo lo hará más predecible. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora?! ¡Quiero una expresión nueva! –Gritó fuertemente mientras las imágenes de Lana eran enviadas a gran velocidad. El grito hizo que la mesera retrocediera un paso y volvió a alterar a los clientes. –Como sea, ya dejó de importarme. ¿Debería hacer algo con los agentes frente al hotel? Nah, tampoco se quedaran mucho tiempo.

La mesera pareció hartarse y sujetó el brazo de Nega con toda la intención de sacarlo arrastras del café. Sin embargo, se detuvo en cuando vio una gran cantidad de sangre bajando por la nariz de aquel niño encapuchado y cuya boca estaba cubierta por una bufanda roja. Nega no iba a ser tan idiota de mostrar su rostro cuando era la viva imagen de Lincoln, técnicamente la misma persona, pero eso sólo le daba una razón más fuerte para cubrir su cabeza con la capucha de una chaqueta negra.

-¿Estás bien? –La mesera preguntó con torpeza.

-¿Es que no escuchaste que estuve hablando sobre sexo anal mientras escogía las fotografías más sucias de mi hermana de sólo seis años para mandársela a un colega muy cercano? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien, perra! ¡Soy un maldito monstruo enfermo! Pero no lo sabías y está bien, no tienes que avergonzarte de eso. Puedo explicarlo todo con una historia del "principio" si eso quieres, aunque luego comenzaré a desahogarme con algunos "después". ¿Qué me dices?

La mesera encarnó una ceja sin saber a que responderle después de ese arrebato.

* * *

 **NA: Con esto adelanto como veinte capítulo. No más rellenos, vamos directo al punto.**


	78. Chapter 78

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un verdadero padre**

 **…**

-¿Podríamos guardar el secreto? –Lincoln murmuró en la cama del hospital. –Nadie tiene que saber que casi muerto por hemorragia nasal masiva, ¿De acuerdo? –Todavía tenía dos trozos de algodón dentro de la nariz, por lo que su forma de hablar se escuchaba bastante rara.

La hemorragia había pasado en la ambulancia, pero aun así tuvo que ser tratado de urgencias en el hospital, y tendría que estar ahí hasta que los doctores aberiguaran que estaba mal con él. Las cosas solo empeoraron cuando Sam les reveló a los doctores que su nariz había sangrado constantemente los últimos días. Y el que lo detallara en la historia de su vida como un sentimiento de algo rompiéndose dentro de su cabeza y escurriendo por cada rincón de su cerebro; ahogando sus pensamientos y condenándolo a un estado de letargo del que sentía jamás podría regresar, no le había dejado pocas palabras que decirle a los doctores sobre lo grave que podría ser su estado.

-Tranquilo chico, aquí todo es confidencial. –El doctor le giñó un ojo mientras comprobaba su bolsa de sangre. A Lincoln le gustaría decir que se sumamente incomodo por estar en el hospital después de esa semana en donde lo revisaron en caso de que hubiera sufrido alguna otra clase de abusos, pero estaba demasiado cansado por los acontecimientos como para molestarse.

Las cosas habían dado un giro realmente grande. Logró regresar con los Suárez, pero antes de que pudiera hablar con nadie sin presencia policíaca, abrazar fuertemente a Lily como es debido, y tratar de hablar con Cristina, había acabado en el hospital. Es como si el mundo no quisiera que tuviera algún otro lugar al que regresar que no fuera el Love.

Así lo sentía al menos.

Lincoln recostó su cabeza contra la almohada mientras el doctor se retiraba.

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Lincoln? –Aquella voz le arrebató todo el cansancio que tenía.

-¿Señor Suárez?

Carlos Suárez entró a la habitación de Lincoln con pasos lentos y silenciosos. Lo miraba directamente y le sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba, pero Lincoln vio algo malo en esa sonrisa. No podía decir que era, pero algo en él se sentía incómodo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo? –Se acercó a su cama y puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras lo mencionaba. –Nos diste un buen susto cuando perdiste la conciencia.

-Estoy bien. –Lincoln trató de levantarse, pero la mano del Carlos lo mantenía acostado en la cama. –Me desperté en la ambulancia en el momento en el que el sangrado se detuvo, señor.

-Ya veo… Cristina realmente gritó tu nombre muy fuerte cuando vio cómo los médicos te ataban a la camilla, ¿Sabes? –¿Lo había hecho? Lincoln podía imaginarla gritando su nombre, pero no lo creyó posible tomando en cuenta lo que le había hecho. –Esa niña bajó corriendo por las escaleras en cuando se dio cuenta de que la ambulancia se había detenido frente a nuestra casa, y pudo ver toda la sangre que corría por tu rostro. –Se rio un poco. –Tranquilo, no creo que se hubiera dado cuenta de que era por sangrado nasal.

Lincoln suspiró con calma. Eso hubiera sido de lo más incómodo en el momento de hablar con ella.

-Lamento haberles causado tantos problemas, Señor Suárez. –Murmuró. –Realmente no quería causarle problemas a nadie… Nunca creí que todo terminaría de esta forma. –Trató de levantar un poco los brazos para dar énfasis, pero los encontró muy cansados.

-Nosotros tampoco… –Carlos suspiró mientras lo veía. –¿Sabes que mi esposa y yo no podemos tener más hijos, Lincoln?

-¿Eh?

-Tener a Cristina fue muy difícil en si, y cada mes teníamos más miedo de perder al bebé. –Dijo con tristeza. –Aún recuerdo a aquella pequeña bebé que me miró en los brazos de Susana. –Carlos parecía haber trasladado su mente al pasado. –Pero el cuerpo de Susana ya no podría darnos más hijos. Cristina fue nuestro pequeño milagro.

Un milagro que quizás nunca podría comprender. Lincoln venía de una familia donde la fertilidad no era ningún problema. Literalmente habían creado una tabla de apuestas de cuando su madre quedaría embarazada de otro bebé.

Lincoln sintió como como Carlos comenzaba a presionar su brazo con mucha fuerza. En ese momento la mirada amable del hombre sobre él dejó de ser amable y se convirtió en una mirada de furia, incluso de odio.

-Mira niño, lamento mucho que tu familia resultara ser una mierda y espero por todo lo que es bueno a que realmente seas diferente a ellos. –Carlos acercó su rostro al suyo. –¡Porque si me entero de que le hiciste algo a Cristina, o tratas de lastimarla de cualquier forma…! –Estrechó sus ojos. –¡Juro por Dios y todo lo que es bueno que te mataré!

Lejos de cualquier emoción que Lincoln pudiera haber sentido, sólo sintió una cierta gracia en las palabras de Carlos. No creyó que bromeara, Carlos era un gran padre preocupado por su hija y dispuesto a darlo todo por ese pequeño milagro que había crecido en sus brazos desde que nació. Pero la simple idea de que lo matara en si era divertida.

Logró controlarse lo suficiente para no delatar una sonrisa.

La presión se detuvo y Lincoln volvió a sentir que su brazo era libre.

-No creo que seas malo, Lincoln. –Carlos se alejó un poco de él. –Creo que estás enfermo, y por eso mismo te daré otra oportunidad. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras se alejaba y lo miraba sin ninguna expresión. –Susana está encantada contigo y con Lily, ¿Sabes? Ella quiso volver nuestra casa una casa hogar para poder darle a los niños como tú un lugar donde sentirse seguros… un hogar propio. –Se rio un poco en voz baja. –Yo tenía miedo por nuestra hija… ¿Eso me hace malo o precavido? Da lo mismo. –Agitó la mano como si tratara de retirar sus últimas palabras. –Susana quiere adoptarlos a ambos. Había comenzado a hablarlo con los servicios sociales antes de que desaparecieras.

¿Qué? Lincoln abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miró sin terminar de creer lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que Susana te dejaría en un orfanato o te tiraría por ahí? –Carlos casi le gritó de forma dura. –No podemos tener más hijos, y Susana se niega a ir a los orfanatos. Ella se a plantado esta idea de ayudar a los niños en tus situación. No sé de donde la sacó, pero cuando se mete algo en la cabeza es casi imposible quitárselo.

Lincoln podía creerlo. Había vivido junto a ella, por lo que sabía de lo que era capaz Susana, o eso creyó hasta que escuchó de Carlos que planeaba adoptarlos a él y a Lily. Esa idea no acababa de entrar en su cabeza. ¿Él? ¿Un Suárez?

- _Mucho gusto mundo, soy Lincoln Suárez, es un placer conocerte._ –Más que darle risa, el pensamiento le trajo un extraño sentimiento de abatimiento.

-No sé lo que pasó entre tú y mi hija en su "cita", pero espero que no se repita o tendré que arrancarte las pelotas y hacer que te las comas, ¿Entendiste Lincoln? –Carlos lo miró esperando una respuesta, así que Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. –Bien. Espero que no volvamos a tener una conversación así otra vez, chico. –Se dio la vuelta listo para irse. –Digo esto para porque me importa mi familia y moriría por ellos antes de dejar que nada malo les ocurra… Y espero que entiendas eso.

Lo entendía. Había atacado sexualmente a su hija de once años, era totalmente libre de obligarlo a tragar gasolina y hacerlo tragar un mechero encendido.

-Mi hija quiere verte, pero le pedí que esperara un poco mientras te recuperas, Lincoln. –Lo miró una última vez antes de salir. –Si de mí dependiera sólo adoptaríamos a la pequeña Lily, pero Susana siente mucho apego por ti… Lo mismo con Cristina. Y espero que no te aproveches de eso.

-Jamás podría. –Lincoln respondió con la voz ronca. Le costó mucho decir esas dos palabras.

-Bien. Que sigua así.

Se fue sin hacer mucho ruido y Lincoln volvió a quedarse sólo.

-Je. Así que ese es el amor de un padre… –No tenía muchos recuerdos buenos de su padre. Quizás uno o dos que demostraron ser falsos en el momento en que cerró ese candado entre la cabeza y el cuerpo del traje de mascota. –La mayoría de mis mejores recuerdos son con mis hermanas… Y eso los hacia los más dolorosos.

Pero ahora no eran nada. Había pasado demasiado como para que todo el juicio y los recuerdos le importaran un carajo.

En todo lo que podía pensar, incluso ahora, era en Nega y el daño que le había causado una simple llamada. Literalmente hubiera estado mejor de haber permanecido dentro de ese traje y seguir siendo usado como un amuleto. Ahora tiene que tener miedo cada vez que suene el teléfono y resulte ser un demente con súper poderes para matar gente.

Y todavía estaba el tema de lo que hizo aquella noche… Cualquier deseo que tuviera Susana se volvió de papel en el momento en que los padres de Tabby regresaron a casa y encontraron a su amada hija en el piso con la vagina repleta de semen. O quizás Mildred ya estaba diciéndoles a los oficiales como el malo malo de Lincoln Loud lastimó sus nalguitas. Y que estaba armado.

Su vida había estado marcada desde que aquel demente llamó a la policía.

Nega nunca cumpliría su promesa, pero eso era algo que sabía desde el principio.

* * *

Luna se despertó algo desorientada. Las drogas por fin estaban dejando su sistema, y según los doctores no tenía nada grave a parte de las heridas en su cuerpo. No podía recordar mucho de esas heridas aparte de que le habían dado una terrible paliza sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Lo último que pudo recordar es que encontró a alguien caminando y… ¿Cantando? En medio de la oscuridad mientras insultaba y parecía llamar a alguien por teléfono. Al ser pequeño lo había relacionado con un niño, y al tener un celular creyó que podría llamar por ayuda. Cuando trató de llamarlo la figura se detuvo sin darse la vuelta, ella se acercó a él y… Puso su mano sobre su hombro…

Levantó la mano enyesada sobre su cabeza. Todo lo demás era confuso, sólo recordaba un gran dolor mientras su muñeca era retorcida, luego alguien pateó sus tobillos y su cuerpo pareció girar en el aire mientras comenzaban a darle patadas y golpes antes de siquiera tocar el piso. Difícilmente pudo recordar cómo le daban un golpe en la mejilla un segundo antes de que su cabeza tocara el piso y todo se volviera oscuro, más oscuro de lo que ya estaba.

Algo llamó su atención dentro de su cuarto, y ese encontró bajo la mirada seria de Samanta.

-¿Sam? –Luna dijo con dificultad. –¿Sam? ¿Eres tú? –Trató de sentarse y el dolor en sus costillas la hizo gruñir de dolor.

-Te vez terrible, Lu.

-Deberías ver como quedó el otro. –Logró sentarse difícilmente.

Su relación con Sam se había distanciado mucho en este tiempo después de la denuncia y los videos, especialmente el que se soltó en la cafetería de la escuela. No es como si Sam la hubiera abandonado después de una discusión, su amiga y compañera de copas nocturna había tratado de darle el beneficio de la duda.

Pero ella no sabía que decir a su favor. No había nada que pudiera decir para que todo sonara menos terrible de lo que ya era. Literalmente había permitido y apoyado el abuso de su único hermanito de once años. Las coas habían estado frías entre ellas desde entonces.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sam?

Sam levantó una ceja. –¿Es qué no puedo visitar a una vieja amiga cuando está en el hospital?

-No me refería a eso. –Desvió la vista.

Sam simplemente se encogió de hombros. –Estaba pasando por el pasillo y te vi por casualidad. Así que me metí. –No había mucho que decir. Aunque Luna estaba segura de que debería haber guardias en la puerta a toda hora, tomando en cuenta de que es de las pocas testigos de un supuesto ataque terrorista.

-Guardia impenetrable mi culo. –Murmuró para si misma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le dirás a tu vieja amiga que ocurrió realmente contigo?

-Me metí con la persona equivocada y terminé inconsciente en medio de un centro recreativo. –Mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar a su hermanito menor y no vomitar por las personas que se mataban entre si sin ninguna causa aparente. –¿Y tú? Dudo que mi caso sea haya hecho público todavía.

-Un buen amigo tuvo una emergencia de sangrado nasal. Pero no le digas que te lo dije. –Puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Su secreto está a salvo. –Le costaba un poco hablar. Los doctores habían dicho que aquel golpe le causaría molestias al hablar durante un tiempo. –Y… ¿Qué ocurrió en mi ausencia?

-El Krakatoa se quemó…

El Krakatoa. Luna realmente odiaba ese lugar. Le gustaba la música y los tragos, pero a veces sentía que el precio por ello era muy caro. La primera vez que se había dejado manosear para entrar sintió como si una parte de ella misma fuera desprendida de su interior, y más deseos de abofetear al cerda de la entrada. Pero en lugar de eso se dejó llevar por la música y el sentimiento de ser una verdadera estrella del rock.

Que estúpida había sido en ese momento. ¿Realmente llegó a creer que así actuaban las estrellas juveniles del rock?

Y fue en una de esas noches de estupidez en las que encontró a Sam, y se sorprendió al enterarse de que su amiga frecuentaba el lugar una o dos veces al mes. El lugar de arrastrar a su interés romántico fuera de ahí, había decidido que formaran un dúo de amigas de bar. Eran jóvenes, y el lugar las hacía sentir especiales de alguna forma, como una ventana hacia el futuro. Un futuro donde se dejan manosear por alcohol a la espera de que cualquiera les ofrezca un billete de a diez por cinco minutos tras los contenedores de basura.

-Me alegra. –No se molestó en ocultar más lo que sentía por aquel sitió. –Era un lugar horrible, Sam.

-Ardió junto con cincuenta y dos personas en su interior, Luna.

-Oh. –No sabía precisamente como responder a eso. Muchas de esas personas no podrían haberle agradado, pero también podría haber personas como ella que sólo buscaban un poco de fantasía. –Eso es trágico.

-Pudieron ser cincuenta y tres, pero mi buen amigo de la nariz sangrante me sacó de ahí, Luna. –Se tocó la nariz con una sonrisa y Luna recordó al del problema nasal. –Fue realmente aterrador… Pensar que yo podría formar parte de los periódicos de mañana. –Se dirigió hacia una silla en la esquina de la habitación y la colocó con cuidado junto a la cama de Luna antes de sentare. –¿Sabes que mi amigo es un poco poético al hablar del tema? Por no decir reina del drama. –Se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba. –Como un incendió que seguirá ardiendo en nuestro interior por el simple hecho de salir por una puerta. Dijo mucho más, pero sólo esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza.

-Parece que te llevas bien con él, Sam. –Luna forzó una sonrisa. –Me alegra que estés bien, no sé que haría si me enterara de que algo malo te pasó. –Posiblemente llorar sobre la almohada de forma tan patética como cuando se enteró de que perdieron la custodia de Lincoln.

Sam se encogió de hombros. –¿Suerte? Realmente no creo en esas cosas. –Un comentario algo mordaz para Luna, pero no parecía haber sido dicho con mala intención. –En cuanto a mi amigo… Es agradable, cuando no es un pequeño degenerado que trata de quitarme la ropa o balbucea de como matará a una voz tras el teléfono. El chico está un poco esquizofrénico.

-¿Pequeño degenerado?

-Me contó muchas cosas durante días. Algunas las repitió de diferentes formas, pero todas sus historias tenían el mismo final. –Se rio un poco. –¿Sabes? Al principio creí que estaba delirando. Me contó cosas increíbles y algunas aterradoras… Otras te romperían el corazón. Ahora no estoy segura de que pensar o que debería hacer.

-¿Es peligroso, Sam? –No le gustaría saber que Sam está en compañía de alguien que podría aprovecharse de ella sólo porque la salvó del Krakatoa.

-No estoy segura. Pero de ser así, dudo que sea su culpa. –Se tocó la cabeza con un dedo. –Puede que algo se hubiera desconectado ahí arriba, literalmente, Luna. Los doctores ya están preparando todo para hacerle un examen completo y no dejar rincón en su cerebro sin manosear.

-Ya veo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más después de eso. A Luna le gustaría preguntar sobre la escuela o el resto de la banda.

-Las cosas no han sido fáciles para la familia, Sam. –Fue lo que dijo al final, y se sintió como una idiota desesperada al momento de terminar. ¿Es que buscaba su compasión?

-Eso he oído.

No dijo nada más, y comenzaba asentirse nerviosa por eso.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo más? ¿Cómo bandas de rock?

-No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, Luna.

-Yo tampoco.

¿Debería decirle lo que sentía por ella? Podría no volver a tener otra oportunidad, pero no quería que fuera en una cama de hospital. ¿Y si creía que sólo intentaba ganarse su compasión? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que complicarse todavía más? Definitivamente eran ellas las que tenían la mala suerte.

-Tengo que irme, Luna. –Sam se levantó de la silla. –Pero trataré de volver. ¿Te parece bien? –La forma en que le sonrió le trajo un poco de esperanzas a la amante de la música.

Tenía que decirlo. No era el mejor momento o el lugar para hacerlo, pero tenía que decirle a Samanta lo que sentía por ella. Había estado temerosa de sus propios sentimientos desde mucho antes de descubrir que era bisexual y cuando por fin logró poner su interior en orden le tomó aún más tiempo aceptarlo.

-Sam. –La detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

-¿Sí, Luna?

-…Gracias por venir a verme.

Sam le sonrió nuevamente. –No hay problema, ¿Para qué están las amigas?

Le devolvió la sonrisa. Podría ser una cobarde, pero al menos había logrado saber que Sam aun la consideraba una amiga.

* * *

 **De Lincoln para Lana:**

 **Estoy en el hospital.**

 **Segundo piso habitación B-04.**

 **No es nada serio, sólo algo vergonzosos.**

 **Quiero verte.**

 **Con amor, Lincoln.**

* * *

 **NA: Tengo un bloqueo, por lo que no me gustó mucho el capítulo. Creo que le falta mucho de ya no sé que, pero intentaré que el próximo sea mejor.**

 **PS: No vuelvo a hacer una serie de capítulos cortos ni a desarrollarla tanto como ésta.**


	79. Chapter 79

.

.

.

 **Una reunión no tan feliz**

 **…**

La reunión familiar no fue tan hermosa como cualquiera de ellas hubiera esperado. Leni estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus hermanas menores, pero a parte de ella todo lo demás fue demasiado frío. Mientras Leni trataba de asfixiar lentamente a sus hermanitas con sus abrazos, Luan había estado alejada de ellas, sólo les dio una sonrisa y un pequeño chiste antes de regresar a algo en su laptop. Fue un poco ofensivo que pareciera más interesada en su laptop que en el reencuentro, pero lo dejaron pasar por el momento.

Lynn no pudo evitar reírse por el aspecto de Lucy, la gótica ahora poseía cabellos rubios y su piel mostraba más color del que nunca había mostrado en toda su vida. Parecía intentar mantener sus ojos ocultos con unas gafas de sol, pero su forma de vestir era más llamativa de lo que nunca había sido: falda azul y una camisa con blanca. Fue imposible no reírse de la Dama de la Noche.

-Mi cuerpo puede haber sido corroído por la luz, pero eso sólo servirá para aumentar la oscuridad que acumula lentamente dentro de mi alma. –Su voz profunda ahora estaba muy fuera de lugar con esa nueva imagen.

Albert les dio un fuerte y largo abrazo a todas ellas.

Y eso fue todo. Todas trataron de ponerse al día lo mejor que pudieron, pero ninguna de ellas tuvo mucho que decir. Todas menos Lola, quien no dejaba de quejarse sobre la casa de Ruth y sus gatos. La pequeña princesa Loud había visto todo como una terrible prisión en la que se pudría lentamente de adentro hacia afuera, aunque para Lana, Lola se había podrido por dentro desde hace mucho.

Luego vino la parte sobre Lisa y como se había escapado para regresar a casa antes de enfermar, para que después contagiara a Luna y a Lori y ambas terminaran en el mismo hospital que ella. No mencionaron mucho el tema.

En cuanto a su casa, todo era un desorden. La historia que les dijeron a las menores era que un ladrón se había metido y la policía tuvo que investigar por todo el lugar para poder encontrar algo sobre él. Pero no habían limpiado nada.

-¿Es que la policía nunca limpia cuando investiga? –Lola gritó mientras miraba todos sus vestidos tirados por el piso. –¿Y dónde están mis sabanas?

Lana la ignoró mientras se arrojaba de espaldas contra la cama. A ella realmente no le importaba como estuviera su cuarto, de hecho le gustaban las cosas así. Y sería mucho mejor si supiera donde están todos sus animales. Ni siquiera podía ver a las viejas mascotas familiares, todas ellas habían desaparecido.

-Extraño a Izzy. –Creyó que su pequeño amigo de sangre frío estaría a salvo junto con sus demás mascotas, pero ninguna de sus hermanas mayores parecía saber nada de ellas. En realidad, hasta ahora ninguna de ellas parecía haberse dado cuenta de que faltaban todas las mascotas de la casa, y aunque así fuera, por alguna razón no pasó a ser tema de importancia hasta ahora.

El abuelo estaba buscando en los refugios de animales y las perreras en su búsqueda, pero por ahora no había resultado.

¿Cómo no pudieron darse cuenta de que no tenían mascotas hasta ahora? Supuso que del mismo modo en que no se dieron cuenta de que Lincoln estaba sufriendo.

-Disculpen, sólo necesito una cosa.

-¡No entres sin tocar, Luan! –Lola le gritó a su hermana mientras arrojaba todos los trapos sucios que había usado como ropa y comenzaba a ponerse uno de sus vestidos de princesa guardados en una bolsa plástica. A Lana todos les parecían iguales.

Luan no le respondió, solo tomó una silla y la coloco junto al marco de la ventana antes de pararse en ella y comenzar a revisar su cámara. Lana había olvidado que Luna tenía una cámara ahí, había tenido que sobornar a Lola con dinero y a ella con pasteles de crema quemada para que la dejaran colocar una cámara en su cuarto.

-¿Tan rápido quieres volver a espiarnos Luan? –Lola mencionó en un tono de burla mientras terminaba de arreglar su vestido rosa. Pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos y comenzó a buscar su shampoo entre todas las cosas en el piso.

Luan no le contestó, lo que dejó un poco dudosa a Lana de si todo estaba bien. Para empezar, Luan por lo general entraría con un chiste, pero en lugar de eso había entrado directamente y se había dirigido a su cámara.

-Listo. –Luan retiró su cámara del marco de la ventana y se bajó de un salto de la silla. –Bienvenidas a la casa Loud, donde la limpieza no es un servicio extra. –Eso ni siquiera había sonado como un chiste mientras Luan corría fuera de la habitación con su cámara en brazos.

-Que raro.

Lana podía estar de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

A Luan le había tomado algo de trabajo, pero había logrado retirar todas las cámaras de cada rincón de la casa. La policía parecía más interesada en el contenido de ellas que en las cámaras mismas, por lo que se habían llevado los restos de su vieja laptop. Pero Luan aún tenía la laptop de Luna y los archivos de respaldo, por lo que tenía todo lo necesario para su pequeña investigación personal.

Algunas de sus cámaras habían sido destruidas por lo que parecía ser un terrible apretón, o al menos eso es lo que le preció cuando vio la lente comprimida como si alguien o algo la hubiera estrujado con una terrible fuerza. Otras parecían haber sido simplemente desconectadas con cuidado.

Pero todas compartían algo en común, ninguna de ellas tenía nada extraño. Luan había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche revisando sus cámaras con total cuidado antes de tirar los restos aún lado como si fueran basura. Ninguna de ellas tenía falla alguna. La única explicación es que la falla estuviera en su ordenador al momento de respaldar todo su material, pero cada corte era en momentos demasiado… convenientes.

El primero de ellos vino una semana antes de que toda esa tontería de la suerte estallara en la cara de todas, y sólo era una imagen de Lincoln durmiendo antes de que todo comenzara a distorsionarse y perderse. Las distorsiones en el video sólo duraban treinta y siete segundos, pero en ese tiempo podía notar algunos cambios en el cuarto de su hermanito.

Uno de los más notables era la desaparición de su conejo Bun-Bun, para que dos o tres grabaciones más tarde volviera a aparecer en un lugar totalmente diferente.

Otros cambios eran más perturbadores. Lincoln parado frente a la puerta de cualquiera de ellas por un lapso de nueve a diez segundos antes de que la imagen volviera a cortarse y lo encontrara en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua.

Y otros sencillamente aterradores. Al terminar una de esas distorsiones se encontraba cara a cara con Lincoln. Su hermano de once años miraba directamente una de sus cámaras con una enorme sonrisa, luego el guiñaba el ojo y regresaba a la cama como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Una broma de terror? No creyó que Lincoln fuera responsable de esos cortes solo para vengarse de alguna broma, los problemas habían continuado hasta después de que la policía se lo llevara.

-Luan, ya es hora de cenar. –Leni la llamó desde detrás de la puerta. –¡Vamos a comer todos juntos en la mesa, Luan! ¡Como antes! ¡Vamos!

-Ahora voy… –No estaba segura de si Leni la escuchó, pero no le importó mientras seguía tratando de recuperar las escenas perdidas. –Sólo un poco más. –La imagen distorsionada fue ganando un poco de forma mientras seguía tratando de reajustarla lo suficiente para distinguir algo.

-¡Luan! ¡Por favor! ¡Por fin estamos reunidas! –Leni insistió detrás de la puerta. –¡Y mañana iremos a ver a Lisa, Lori y a Luna! ¡Todos nos estamos reuniendo! ¡Por favor, ven con nosotros!

-¡Ahora no puedo, Leni! –Luan nunca le había gritado a nadie de aquella forma, y se sintió mal en cuanto lo hizo. Leni no tenía la culpa de nada, ella sólo quería verlas a todas reunidas. –Lo siento, Leni. –Pudo decir antes de que su hermana le respondiera. –Iré ahora mismo, sólo… –Miró la pantalla, ya podía distinguir algunas siluetas. Con un suspiro cerró la pantalla y se dirigió a la puerta. –Voy.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sonrisa de Leni del otro lado.

-Pop-Pop, dijo que sacará a nuestros padres de la cárcel.

-¿Qué? –Luan no exclamó con total sorpresa.

-El abuelo estaba muy molesto con ella, pero luego sintió como si nos estuviera quitando el derecho de volver a ver a papá y mamá. –Luna era consciente de ello. Albert se había negado a pagar la fianza, y cuando le preguntaban porque sólo se enojaba y cambiaba el tema.

-Pero el juicio es en cinco días… No tendríamos mucho tiempo, Leni.

El rostro de Leni se volvió serio. -¿Y por eso mamá y papá tienen que seguir en la cárcel, Luan? –La voz de su hermana menos lista fue bastante dura. –Ellos hicieron algo malo, pero nosotros también. No sabíamos que estábamos lastimando a Linky, y por eso nos lo quitaron junto a Lily. –Y eso era lo más duro. ¿Qué había dicho ese comentario en su página? Si realmente les hubiera importado Lincoln, entonces el niño jamás hubiera dormido en el patio.

-Sentí tantos deseos de abrazar a Lincoln en ese tiempo… Algo malo le pasaba, se veía muy triste con ese traje puesto y creí que podría darle mucho calor o comezón, pero no hice nada. –Leni recordó aquellas semanas antes de que todo comenzara. –No sé porque no hice nada entonces… Sólo no lo hice. Quizás por ser tonta y no querer tener "mala suerte", pero Lincoln hizo mucho por nosotras en ese tiempo. –Otra verdad. Ninguna se había preocupado por cómo estaba Lincoln, o si lo que hacían estaba realmente bien. Sólo les importó su "amuleto de la suerte". –Papá y mamá actuaron igual… Pero no son malos, sólo fueron idiotas. ¿No crees?

Luan hubiera asentido de no haber estado tan sorprendida por las palabras de Leni. Leni nunca antes había hablado así de sus padres, o de nadie en realidad. La segunda hermana mayor era muy sensible a las palabras que insultaban la inteligencia de otros, porque ella misma las había sufrido mucho antes.

-Pero podemos arreglarlo… Podemos demostrarle a Lincoln que lo amamos. –Extendió los brazos. –No me importa si la mala suerte es real o no, cuando lo vea lo primero que haré será darle un gran abrazo a mi hermano menor y no lo dejaré ir. Lo abrazaré hasta que sepa que lo siento y que lo amo, y no dejaré de hacerlo hasta que me perdone y podamos ser una familia otra vez. –Cerró sus manos y se abrazó a si misma. –Entonces le daré un abrazó a Lily, y luego todos juntos nos abrazaremos como solíamos hacerlo antes y regresaremos a ser una familia. –La miró directamente a los ojos. –Nos devolverán a Lincoln y a Lily, Luan. Volveremos a ser una familia.

Sí tan sólo Luan pudiera tener las mismas esperanzas inocentes que Leni. Pero ella tenía muchas dudas de lo que podría pasar cuando llegara el juicio. Ironicamente, la filtración de todos los videos podrían darles una oportunidad de que el jurado pudiera ignorarlos como prueba. Pero eso no garantizaba nada, todavía estaban los testigos, que eran toda la escuela y los vecinos. Todos menos el Grouse, quien había sido… Ugh, incluso ahora le daban ganas de vomitar al recordarlo.

Al menos Leni pudo desmallarse, y con suerte su cabeza bloquearía todos los recuerdos de esa noche.

Quería tanto estar de acuerdo con ella en ese momento.

 _ **No es más que una cabeza de chorlito inútil.**_

-¡¿Tienes que ser tan putamente idiota, Leni?! –Luan le gritó con fuerza.

-¿Luan? –Leni retrocedió un paso.

-¿Devolvernos a Lincoln y a Lily? ¡Ha! ¿Quién los devolvería algo después de lo que hemos hecho? –Una extraña furia se apoderó de ella en ese momento. –¡Nuestros padres irán a la cárcel, Leni! ¡No importa si regresan hoy o mañana, se van a ir! ¡Van a separarnos y lo perderemos todo! ¡Todo! –Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

 _ **La verdad es cruda, pero tiene que ser dicha.**_

-¿Algo de eso puede meterse en tu cabeza, hermana? –Se rio un poco. –Pops no puede cuidarnos a todas, las que no regresen con Ruth podrían terminar con otros familiares, ¡O incluso en orfanatos! Algunas podemos tener suerte de seguir juntas, ¡Pero lo perderemos todo! ¡Es como Luna dijo! ¡Tenemos la mala suerte! ¡Somos la mala suerte! ¡Nos echaran de nuestra casa y jamás volveremos a ser una familia! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El resto de la familia se había acercado al escuchar a Luan gritar de aquella forma. Su grito podía ser escuchado por toda la casa.

-Todo. –Luan se cubrió los ojos. –Todo terminó… y por un estúpido error. No, ni siquiera se puede llamar a eso un error. Fue… ¿Cómo la mentira de un niño de once años puede convertirse en esto? ¿Qué clase de familia somos?

-L-Luan… –Leni parecía a punto de llorar, pero Luan ya no podía detenerse. ¿Por qué no debería decirle toda la verdad de una buena vez? Su hermana mayor no podía seguir siendo una ingenua por siempre. –¿Sabes? Nunca creímos que triunfaras en la moda. Para enviarte ahí necesitamos dinero, y no eres tan lista para tener una beca. ¡Sólo serás una carga hasta que Pops te page para que te largue, y eso si quiere soportarte. ¡Entonces vivirás de mesera con tu lindo cuerpo mientras luchando día a día por llegar a fin de mes, estúpida! –Vio como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. –¿Vas a llorar? Eso no servirá de nada cuando te estén manoseando el trasero sobre tu traje de sirvienta. ¿Quieres un chiste para animarte? Toc, toc. ¿Quién es? La dignidad de Leni, ¿Qué dignidad? ¡La que se perdió cuando acepté dar una buena lamida por tres dólares porque no sé cuánto debo cobrar!

-¡LUAN!

El grito molesto de Albert alteró a todas. El viejo de Albert se acercaba a ella totalmente iracundo. Leni ya se había cubierto la boca con las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos y todos los músculos de su rostro temblando ante las palabras de su hermanita. Sin decir mucho más se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. El grito de dolor y todo el llanto no tardó en hacerse presente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Luan? –Albert tenía fuego en los ojos mientras veía a la Loud comediante.

Luan respiraba con dificultad mientras su abuelo materno esperaba una respuesta. ¿Pero que podía decirle? Acababa de lastimar a Leni de la peor manera, y ella sólo quería que bajara a cenar con todos. Y Leni no era la única que parecía próxima a llorar, muchas de sus hermanas menores la habían escuchado, y Lynn ya parecía lista para darle un puñetazo mientras se acercaba detrás de Albert.

-Yo… Necesito estar sola. –Cerró la puerta en la cara de su abuelo y colocó el seguro.

-¡Luan! ¡No me cierres la puerta en la cara señorita! Quiero saber que acaba de pasar. –Albert golpeó la puerta desde afuera con mucha fuerza.

-¡Luan! –Esta vez fue Lynn quien gritó y sintió un golpe mucho más fuerte en su puerta. –¡Sal de ahí ahora!

 _ **¿Qué derecho tiene ella de decir nada? ¿No es esto su culpa?**_

-¡No quiero escucharte a ti, Lynn! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Tú maldito orgullo lo inició! ¡Un partido era más importante que tu hermano menor! ¡Ganar un brillante trofeo valió la pena para ti! –Gritó todavía más fuerte. –¡Luna se equivocó! ¡La mala suerte te persigue a ti! ¡Tú eres la perra de la mala suerte en esta casa Lynn Loud! ¡Desde que naciste sólo nos causas desgracias! ¡No haces nada que no sea quejarte ya arreglar tus problemas con violencia. –Ella siempre quería que todo fuera una competencia, y no le importaba sacrificar a nadie por ganar. –Siempre lastimaste a otros para tener tus amados trofeos brillantes, y ahora la familia estará separada por tu culpa. ¡Y no sabes jugar softball! –Se sintió obligada a gritar eso.

-¡Luan, ya basta! –Albert volvió a golpear la puerta desde afuera.

-¡No! ¡No voy a parar! ¿No viste los videos? Ella siempre fue una perra con Lincoln bajo la excusa de "Esto lo hará más fuerte". ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! Lincoln ya era fuerte antes. ¡Nos soportó toda su corta vida! ¿Y cómo ser golpeado por su hermana favorita y escuchar como deseaban su aborto pueden volverlo más fuerte? ¡Eres una perra Lynn Loud.

-¡Cállate! –Lynn le gritó desde afuera. –¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé esto es mi culpa? –Lynn parecía haber comenzado a llorar. –¡Sé que la cagué, Luan! Siempre la estoy cagando y nunca me disculpo por nada. –Su voz se convirtió casi en un gemido. –Yo inicié esto… yo los dirigí a esto… y seguí culpando a Lincoln por todo. –Respiró pesadamente desde la puerta. –Soy una perra, ¿Estas feliz? Si la familia se separa y perdemos todo ahora será porque soy una perra que no supo cuando detenerse. –Lynn apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta. –Es como si nada más hubiera importado… No puedo explicarlo, simplemente actué. No vi que estaba haciendo sufrir a Lincoln, todo lo que podía pensar era en "Este chico es de mala suerte", sí, lo llamaba "chico" en lugar de hermano… Y creía que estaba bien… Pero no fui la única que lo pensó, ¿Verdad?

No. No lo fue. Luan sabía a que se refería… ¡Lo estaba sintiendo ahora mismo! Ese extraño empuje que parece dirigirla a un solo lugar para luego olvidar que algo la había empujado.

-Yo lo inicié… pero no cargaré con toda la culpa, Luan. –Volvió a golpear la puerta. –Lo siento, por iniciar todo esto. Lo siento por lo que dije en la estación de policía. Lo siento por haberme ocultado bajo un montón de cobijas cuando todo se supo. –Respiro pesadamente. –Luan… Todavía podemos hacer algo, quizás no podamos recuperar la custodia de Lincoln, pero aún podemos recuperar a Lily, y nuestros padres… Quizás la corte sea indulgente por la cantidad de hijos que tienen.

-La corte sólo verá de lo que son capaces por sus hijos… ¡Tirarlos a la basura! –Luan murmuró sin mucha fuerza. –¿Y tan rápido renunciaste a Lincoln? Se nota que no era tú hermano favorito.

-No. –Lynn habló con decisión. –Sabes que jamás renuncio, Luan. Y no voy a renunciar a Lincoln. –Lynn cerró fuertemente sus puños sobre la puerta. –Recuperaremos a Lincoln… Aun si no podemos volver a vivir todos juntos, incluso si pierde nuestro apellido, Lincoln es nuestro hermano. Y aunque sea lo último que haga le pediré perdón, renunciaré al softball, derretiré mis trofeos. ¡Incluso usaré ese ridículo traje de ardilla y dormiré en patio el doble de tiempo!

 _ **Que hipócrita. ¿Recuerdas lo videos?**_

-Tengo cientos de videos que muestran lo hipócrita que eres, Lynn. –Luan se acercó a la laptop. La abrió y se encontró con dos imágenes distorsionadas. Una de ellas tenía que ser la de Lincoln, pero la otra… Estaba muy furiosa para ponerle atención a la otra silueta. –Estos malditos videos. Todo lo que puedo ver aquí es la mentira que es esta familia… No sólo hacia Lincoln, sino hacia nosotras mismas.

 _ **Siempre egoístas. La arrogancia de su talento, la crueldad de sus palabras. Todo está gravado.**_

-Odio todo esto. –Sujetó la laptop con fuerza. –Odio ver estos videos, ¿Por qué lo hago siquiera?

-Luan… Tienes que salir. –Albert volvió a hablar. –Tienes que disculparte con Leni. Mañana traeré a tus padres y podrán hablar con ellos todo lo que quieran. –Golpeó levemente la puerta esperando una respuesta. –Iremos todos juntos al hospital, y nos reuniremos con tus hermanas. Pero antes tienes que salir y decirle a Leni que lo lamentas.

Luan soltó la laptop mientras respiraba hondo. Realmente quería volver a ver a sus padres, ellos siempre fueron atentos hacia todos ellos, pese a tener que hace turnos dobles y regresar a casa tarde sumamente agotados. Todos ellos siempre tuvieron una sonrisa en sus rostros y les dieron tanta atención como pudieron.

 _ **Ah, al demonio. Me aburrí de esto. ¡Destruye la laptop, puta!**_

Luan volvió a sujetar la laptop con fuerza, la levantó sobre su cabeza y la estrelló contra el piso. Sin esperar mucho más comenzó a pisotearla con fuerza. Tomó una de las guitarras de Luna y la usó para seguir golpeando la laptop de su hermana sin parar.

-¿Luan? ¿Luan, qué pasa?

-¡AAAAAAHH! –Luan gritó mientras continuaba golpeando la laptop sin parar.

-Maldición. ¡Atrás chicas! –Albert gritó.

La puerta casi salió disparada a la primera patada, ya sea que los golpes de antes la hubieran debilitado o su abuelo fuera más fuerte de lo que aparentaba su edad.

-Luan, ¿Qué haces?

Luan no contestó. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía que destrozar la laptop de su hermana. Acabar con todos esos videos hasta que no quedara ninguno.

Albert la sujetó desde la espalda mientras Lynn detenía sus brazos. Luan apenas parecía poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera revolverse en los bazos de su abuelo mientras trataba de liberarse y seguir destrozando la laptop de su hermana.

-Diablos, ¿Dónde está Lisa cuando necesitamos sus inventos raros? A sí, el hospital. –Lynn murmuró. Su hermana genio le sería de micha ayuda ahora. No sabía que Luan podía ser tan fuerte, estaba totalmente fuera de control.

El pequeño dispositivo USB salió volando y Luan pareció totalmente loca por destruirlo.

 _ **No tengo más tiempo para juegos, así que supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. Chicooos.**_

Lejos de los ojos de todos, el pequeño dispositivo pareció flotar levemente en el aire, y entonces se aplanó como si hubiera sido fuertemente presionado en una mano.

Luan sintió como si su cuerpo perdiera toda su energía en ese momento y cayó rendida.


	80. Chapter 80

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Encuentro con la locura; encuentro con la felicidad**

 **…**

Un oscuro pensamiento la atrapó en ese momento – _De todas formas me matará_ –. Era ilógico. No tenía ningún sentido. Aun si admitía que estaba equivocada, si confesaba, si se redimía a los ojos de su familia y el mundo mismo. No importa lo que hiciera… Aquella persona la mataría de todas formas. No porque la odiara o creyera que sus esfuerzos fueran insuficientes, la mataría sólo por el hecho de matarla. No tenía que tener ningún sentido.

Sólo la mataría porque sí.

-No te odio… Pero tampoco puedo decir que te ame –. Se rió un poco mientras se acercaba a ella. –El amor es insustancial. Tan difícil como es obtenerlo, es todavía más fácil de perder. Me tardó una eternidad aprender eso, pero tú lo sabías desde el día en que naciste. ¡No digas que no es verdad, pequeña perra! –. Cubrió la pequeña boca de Lisa con su mano. –Tú misma me lo dijiste, Lisa –. Se rió pero algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras lo hacía. –Tomaste mi hombro mientras estaba de rodillas rogándote que me creyeras una semana antes de que Lynn se rompiera el cuello. Entonces me dijiste: "El amor es banal, Lincoln. No me molestes con tus locuras". ¿Y dicen que soy desalmado? –El loco comenzó a reírse sobre ella –. Pero te lo agradezco, desde ese momento me di cuenta de algo muy importante. Ya no importa. ¿Entiendes? En realidad, hace tiempo que ya no me importaba, pero me negaba a reconocerlo –. Soltó la boca de Lisa y se sentó de un salto en la cama del hospital. –¡Lisa! ¡Me da mucho gusto de que hayas despertado! No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma, hermanita –. Lincoln rodeó su cuello con sus brazos con demasiada fuerza.

Lisa quería gritar. Alejarse del demente en el que se había convertido su hermano. Tendría que haberlo sabido en ese momento. La voz era demasiado parecida, y su laboratorio no podría recibir llamadas de ninguna parte que no fuera desde el interior de la casa. Lincoln era el único que estaba en casa en ese momento, ¿Cómo no lo vio? Porque era imposible, incluso ahora se negaba a reconocerlo. La idea de que un ser de inteligencia tan inferior pudiera estar tan delante de ella era inaudito, tenía que haber un error.

Lincoln estaba loco.

¿Doble personalidad? Sabía que el exprimento de la suerte podría tener un efecto negativo en él, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con el tiempo.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de usar tú propio punto de vista, Lisa? –El demente se rio mientras acariciaba su cabello. –Que ni siquiera tuve que "dirigirte", por así decirlo. Te dejé ser tú misma: ¡Dejemos que las Lisa sean Lisas! –Y se rio como si hubiera hecho el mejor chiste del mundo.

- _Bipolaridad, cambios de humor peligrosos, ¿Personalidad múltiple? ¿Complejo de Dios? Delirios sin lugar a dudas –._ Trató de armar un perfil de la nueva personalidad de su hermano, pero le era muy difícil cuando lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella nunca fue creyente de aquel refrán de que el brillo de los ojos era realmente el reflejo de las almas, pero ahora mismo podía dar crédito a aquella frase poética; no podía ver nada de eso en los ojos de Lincoln.

-Me rompió el corazón cuando te vi conectada a esa máquina. El modo en que medía tu ritmo cardiaco mientras le proporcionaba oxígeno a tus pulmones… Me daban ganas de llorar de sólo verlo –. Se limpió una falsa lágrima de los ojos.

El rostro de Lisa tembló cuando sintió los dedos fríos de Lincoln sobre su mejilla. No pudo evitar relacionar su tacto con el de un cadáver, como si todas esas historias de Lucy sobre los muertos vivientes fueran reales. ¿Lincoln murió dentro de ese traje? Su cuerpo se pudrió lentamente y ahora está viendo sólo que su mente quiere mostrarle: una sonrisa que oculta el cadáver descompuesto de algo que va más allá de lo racional.

No, no podía perderse en esos pensamientos tan pueriles. Ella era mejor que eso. Su intelecto y estructura mental superaban cualquier mente científica sin importar su edad o género. Tenía que recobrar el control.

Lincoln era Lincoln, y sin importar lo que su mente le grite ahora, no eran más que miedos infantiles que se desvanecerían en cuanto se recuperara. Y podía probarlo.

-No me asustas, Lincoln –. Deseó que su voz no hubiera temblado tanto al decir esas palabras. Pero sabía que más temprano que tarde se volverían realidad.

-¿Asustarte? –. Lincoln retrocedió como si hubiera recibido un disparo. –Que cosas más terribles dices, Lisa. –Lincoln se metió bajo las sabanas y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos. Lis asintió la suave tela de aquella bufanda roja que cubría el cuello de su hermano y no pudo evitar pensar que había visto ese accesorio de invierno en alguna parte, ¿Pero dónde? Quizás Leni, ella tenía muchos accesorios inútiles. Desvió su mente de esas cosas, tenía mejores cosas de as que preocuparse. –Vine porque estaba preocupado.

-¿Temes que hable, Lincoln? –. Ella tenía el control. Lincoln no la lastimaría jamás… Exageró al dejarla encerrada y ahora se siente culpable. Posiblemente utilizaba todo su auto-control recién descubierto para evitar lloriquear como siempre lo hacía. Si Lynn había acertado en algo sobre su hermano, aunque sea sólo remotamente, era que Lincoln carecía de una espina dorsal. –Podemos llegar a un acuerdo… Si me dices quien te convenció para hacer esto estaremos a mano, Lincoln –. Su hermano jamás podría hacer esto por si mismo. Su mente era demasiado… simplona para idear algo como esto.

-Ssh –. Lincoln colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios. –No arruines el momento, querida hermana –. Lincoln olisqueó su cabello y bajó sus ojos hasta tenerlos sobre los de ella. –Falta tan poco… dentro de poco podré tener ese hermoso final que tanto deseo… si tengo suerte –. Se alejó del rostro de Lisa y comenzó a reír como Loco. ¿Por qué las enfermeras no llegaban? Tendrían que haber escuchado algo de lo que decía su demente hermano mayor. –Suerte. ¿Entiendes? ¡Suerte! –. Sus risas se detuvieron. –La suerte no es real.

- _Ahora me va a matar –._ Aquél pensamiento volvió a golpearla sin que pudiera hacer nada para defenderse.

Lincoln tiró las sabanas al suelo de un salto y dejó al descubierto el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana dentro de la bata de hospital. Lisa no parecía poder moverse, y sus pequeños ojos miraban a su alrededor con toda la confusión de un niño que no sabía que estaba pasando o lo que podría pasar.

- _No quiero morir._

Lincoln se quedó parado junto a ella; mirándola sin pestañear, como si esperara algo o estuviera tomando una decisión cuya respuesta le daba lo mismo.

El loco parado junto a ella tomó las sabanas y volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con cuidado, entonces le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se alejó por la puerta.

-Nos estamos llamado, Lisa –. Formó un pequeño teléfono junto a su oído utilizando su dedo pulgar y su meñique antes de salir por la puerta.

Lisa dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire junto a pequeños gruñidos. Ella realmente había temido por su vida, ¡Y por Lincoln! Nada tenía sentido. Lincoln no podría hacerlo sólo, tuvo que recibir ayuda de alguien más. Más personas. Personas celosas. ¿Pero cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Lo habían vuelto loco? No sería extraño tomando en cuenta su día a día, especialmente en las últimas semanas. Pero a la vez sus acciones continuaban siendo totalmente ilógicas a cualquier escenario fríamente calculado.

Incluso la encerró en su laboratorio sabiendo que podría morir congelada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tenía que salir de ese hospital y llegara su… No, su laboratorio ya no era seguro. Pero aún tenía su ordenador personal, con eso sería suficiente para recobrar el control de su laboratorio e incluso podría encontrar una explicación para todo esto. Sólo eran algunos cálculos y algo de café. Llegaría al final de todo esto.

* * *

¿Debería disculparse? La respuesta era simple para Lincoln. Sí. Él tenía que disculparse. Había lastimado a Cristina, a Ronnie Anne, y sobre todo a Clyde. Su mejor amigo lo había apoyado desde el principio hasta el final, y por eso mismo tuvo que dejarlo ir. No podía arriesgarlo a perder la vida cuando un demente con poderes raros podría matarlo con sólo chasquear los dedos.

Pero ahora estaba de regreso. Pensó que la policía lo arrestaría por violación, pero sólo lo reprendieron por escapar. Incluso esperó a que Cristina hubiera hablado, pero la niña ni siquiera había mencionado el ataque… Como si no fuera obvio lo que le había hecho. Cualquier persona se daría cuenta de lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando lo miraba, y el modo en que sujetaba su vestido azul bajo la mesa era una muestra obvia de que se merecía aquella amenaza por parte de Carlos.

- _Ojala y mi padre hubiera sido así –._ El pensamiento lo hizo sentir como un traidor ante el hombre que lo llevó a pescar, pero lo cierto es que la cantidad de momentos padre e hijo que había pasado con Lynn Loud se podían contar con una sola mano, y todavía sobrarían dedos.

Se sentó en la cama con algo de dificultad, todavía se sentía algo cansado por la pérdida de sangre.

-Tendría que estar muerto –. Aquellas palabras no le sonaron tan tétricas como deberían, aun estando seguro de que realmente debería de estar muerto. Había sangrado demasiado a lo largo de las semanas, y su cuerpo no podría regenerar sangre tan rápido. ¿Por qué seguía con vida? Y todo lo que podía sentir de esa pérdida de sangre eran ligeros mareos. –Supongo que tengo "suerte" ha ha.

La palabra suerte ya ni le molestaba.

Su ropa estaba dentro de un cajón en la mesilla junto a su cama. Los doctores le recomendaron descansar mientras ellos se ocupaban de revisar las radiografías y comprobar las pruebas. Dentro de doce horas sabría si está loco o tiene daño cerebral severo, pero los resultados se los podían dar a la familia Suárez o a la policía si así lo quisieran.

Él se iba a largar.

No le gustaban los hospitales.

* * *

Ni un oficial a la vista. Juraría haber escuchado como dejaban a dos oficiales de policía junto a la puerta para impedir que volviera a escaparse como antes, y ahora se encuentra con que es totalmente libre de marcharse cuando quisiera.

-Hoy en día cualquier idiota puede ser policía –. Lo más terrible de eso es que era la pura verdad. Pasó un dedo bajo su nariz en busca de cualquier rastro de sangre o mucosidad. –Ya estoy sano, me largo de aquí.

Se alegró de haber dejado su identificación falsa en el Love, la policía podría haberle hecho preguntas muy incomodas si la hubieran descubierto entre sus cosas, junto con un fajo de billetes de a cien y quinientos. Buena suerte para cualquier valiente que se atreviera a llegar al último piso del Love en sus pruebas de valor.

Trató de caminar con calma por los pasillos, entre menos nervioso se viera sería mejor. Su celular había acumulado más de trecientos mensajes y llamadas perdidas por parte de Ronnie Anne y muchos más de Clyde. Casi podría haberse vuelto loco por los tonos de llamada de no haber bloqueado sus números.

-Voy para allá, chicos –. Murmuró totalmente deprimido. Era mejor terminar con esto de una vez.

Susana había dicho que hoy iban a ir a visitarlo todos juntos, y posiblemente lo hicieran con un abogado y algunos oficiales de policía para terminar de armar su historia, pero no tenía nada que decirles que no pudieran deducir viendo las cintas de seguridad del arcade, siempre y cuando no comenzaran a presionarlo con el claro allanamiento de morada… o la muerte de su vecino. Lincoln no creyó poder aguantar cualquier tipo de mueca al recordar los ojos vidriosos de Grouse en el momento en que lo vio. Al menos Sam se había desecho del arma en el excusado, donde algún otro pobre diablo la habría encontrado cuando se inclinaba para vomitar.

El resto era historia.

Llegó hasta la entrada del hospital y miró a su alrededor. Si no veía enfermeros listos para clavarle una aguja en el cuello, entonces no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

No sintió una aguja en el cuello al cruzar la puerta del hospital, lo que si sintió fue un pequeño peso chocar contra su estómago a gran velocidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Ten más cuidado! –. La niña recuperó el equilibrio antes de caer y miró fijamente a Lincoln –. ¿No ves que tengo pri…sa? –. La niña perdió totalmente la palabra al momento de verlo.

La mueca en su rostro era algo divertida para Lincoln, y sin lugar a dudas se hubiera reído de no ser por la terrible nostalgia que lo acometía en ese momento. Parecía un encuentro casi irreal dada la naturaleza en que se habían encontrado. Como el mal libreto de alguna comedia familiar, o novela que trataba de imitar la vida con escenas muy poco realistas.

Lo reconoció. Tabby no pudo hacerlo sin la descripción de Nega, pero había vivido junto a aquella niña toda la vida como para que no pudiera reconocerlo sin importar que llevara puesto, y estaba seguro de que su cabello comenzaba a mostrar algunos mechones blancos.

-¿Lincoln? –. La niña preguntó con dudas mientras tragaba saliva y retrocedía otro paso.

Su gorra roja de béisbol al revés, aquellas cintas rojas que utilizaba para atar su cabello en dos coletas hacia atrás, su turbia camisa verde bajo un overol azul y sus zapatillas de deporte blancas con rayas azules. Sonrió un poco ante la imagen. Su forma de vestirse no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Y su rostro idéntico al de su otra mitad no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Lana –. Lincoln suspiró. A diferencia de ella debía de verse horrible después de una noche en el hospital; aun podía sentir el agotamiento por la pérdida de sangre, y su ropa estaba algo arrugada. –Te vez muy bien, hermanita –. Extendió su mano para tratar de tocar su cabeza y no pudo evitar detener su brazo a mitad de camino. ¿Sería adecuado tocarla? Lana misma parecía dudar si acercarse a él, daba lo mismo lo que dijeron por teléfono, la realidad era completamente diferente.

Lana sujetó su muñeca con suavidad antes de que pudiera retirar su brazo y se quitó la gorra. Con cuidado apostó la mano de Lincoln sobre su cabello rubio y dejó que su hermano mayor hiciera el resto. Lincoln no tardó en acariciar su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. No podía creer lo mucho que extrañó sentir el sedoso cabello de una de sus hermanitas… ¿Sedoso?

-Lana… –. –Dijo con cuidado. –¿Te diste un baño antes de venir? –.

-Erm… –. Lana no parecía saber como responder a eso mientras su cuerpo se tensaba un poco.

-Creo que tu cabello quedó muy bonito y brillante, es más fácil acariciarte así –. Siguió acariciando el cabello de su hermana pequeña. –Me alegra tanto verte, Lana.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Lana mientras miraba a Lincoln fijamente. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera hacer nada, Lana ya se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

 _ **Desde aquí, puedes hacer lo que quieras.**_

* * *

 **NA: El tan esperado y temido reencuentro a ocurrido. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Por qué Nega se reveló antes Lisa? ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Siquiera tiene un plan? ¿Lisa cambiara su forma de ver las cosas ahora que ha despertado del coma o hará falta un poco más para que la realidad por fin entre en su cabecita de genio? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**


	81. Chapter 81

.

.

.

 **Intercambios**

 **…**

La pequeña niña pelirroja entró con nerviosismo a la habitación de Lincoln en el hospital. Desde que Lincoln había desaparecido, Cristina había deseado hablar con él sobre lo que pasó, pero después de verlo entrar por la puerta había sentido que ya no era el mismo Lincoln que ella conocía. El que lo reconociera no fue más que una coincidencia.

Y no pudo decir absolutamente nada sin que todo su cuerpo temblara y sintiera la necesidad de sujetarse fuertemente el vestido.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable como cuando Lincoln la dominó en el parque y trató de… eso. Cuando cerraba los ojos aun podía ver la virilidad de Lincoln palpitante dentro de sus pantalones, como si rugiera por salir y contaminar cada rincón de su interior. Sus padres siempre le advirtieron de situaciones así y como afrontarlas, y había hecho exactamente lo que le habían enseñado: correr. También le sugirieron gritar salvajemente la palabra pederasta mientras lloriqueaba por ayuda, pero no es como si Cristina hubiera podido pensar correctamente en esa situación.

¿Qué chica podría? Acababa de pasar de cita a ataque sexual a manos de un niño del que se había enamorado después de considerarlo un acosador loco con tendencias incestuosas… y una novia brabucona.

Sí, tal vez ella tenía parte de la culpa por haber escogido salir con un chico así, pero Lincoln Loud simplemente había tenido algo que ella no pudo evitar considerar irresistible. ¿El cabello blanco como la nieve quizás? No, Cristina no era tan superficial. Tal vez fue el enorme corazón que Lincoln había demostrado tener a lo largo de las semanas que vivió con ella y su familia.

Cristina tragó saliva mientras se acercaba a la cama del chico por el que había sentido un flechazo y que a la vez le había hecho un gran daño. Podía sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar mientras y se detenían a medio camino de la cama, su respiración era algo irregular y los recuerdos del ataque sexual llegaron como un maremoto y sus pequeñas manos sujetaron su vestido azul.

-Me tienes miedo, Cristina –. La voz de Lincoln la trajo nuevamente a la habitación del hospital. Por un momento se había perdido en los recuerdos de aquel día. –Es natural, te hice algo horrible.

Lincoln salió de las sabanas del hospital y se sentó en la cama con cuidado.

 _Escapa._

El subconsciente de Cristina le mandó un mensaje instantáneo directamente a su cerebro, pero este se había quedado tan paralizado que no pudo transmitirlo al resto de su cuerpo. Tampoco creyó que su cuerpo respondería, sentía como si un millar de manos invisibles la estuvieran sujetando con fuerza mientras su cabeza retenida para ver directamente a Lincoln.

El cabello negro era algo un poco fuera de lugar para el niño que siempre fue comparado con un pequeño conejo de las nieves. Cristina había pensado en docenas de preguntas sobre su cabello para romper el hielo, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna.

-Sé que no significa mucho pero…–. Hizo una pequeña pausa. Lincoln parecía tan dudoso de sus palabras como ella incapaz de decir siquiera una sílaba. –Lo siento –. Se rio un poco. –Debe sonar tonto viniendo de alguien que trató de lastimarte y luego huyó como un cobarde –. Miró a Cristina con lágrimas próximas a salir de sus ojos. –Tú familia me ofreció techo, comida y seguridad. ¿Y cómo les pago? Tratando de lastimar a su mayor y más amado tesoro –. Suspiró. –No quiero que creas que me estoy compadeciendo a mí mismo o trato de encontrar tu lástima. Tampoco tiene que aceptar mis disculpas pero… Realmente lo siento, Cristina. Fuiste posiblemente mi única amiga de verdad en mucho tiempo –. Lincoln desvió los ojos de ella. El joven sentado en la cama parecía totalmente incapaz de hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

Lincoln presionó las sabanas con fuerza mientras cerraba la mandíbula con tal intensidad que sólo le haría daño. A Cristina le costaba poner la imagen de aquel Lincoln cuya sangre bajaba por la nariz en grandes cantidades y su sonrisa no le presagiaba nada bueno en su futuro mientras la manoseaba.

Nuevamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda mientras recordaba aquel momento. No había podido dormir bien durante días desde ese momento, bueno, por eso y por cierto bebé del diablo que la vigilaba en cada vuelta de la esquina y parecía ser muy buena para presionar elementos varios en el cuello de la gente.

Se pasó la mano por el cuello al recordar la última vez que despertó y encontró a Lily sosteniendo esos infernales cubos, se alegró de que Lincoln los hubiera limado, ¿Pero cómo demonios Lily logró salir de su cuna, escapar de la habitación de sus padres, abrir la puerta y subirse a su cama para presionar los cubos contra su cuello?

-¿Estás bien? –. Lincoln la miró con una ceja levantada. Parecía algo confundido mientras la miraba retorceré con una mano cubriendo su cuello. –¿Cristina? –. Ladeo la cabeza.

-Oh, estoy bien. Sólo me perdí un poco en… recuerdos incomodos –. Deseo haber encontrado otra forma de decirlo. Lincoln volvió a desviar la mirada. –Lo siento, no quise decirlo así.

-No, está bien. Tienes razón –. Se rio un poco de si mismo. –Fui un demente, Cristina. Fuiste la única que creyó en mí y me dio esperanzas, y al final te traicioné.

-N-no es verdad, Lincoln. –Cristina trató de dar un paso al frente, pero sus piernas aun temblaban. –Lincoln, lo que hiciste estuvo mal… Pero no eras tú… Eras diferente.

-Era yo, Cristina. –Lincoln suspiró. –Te forcé a un beso profundo y comencé a retorcer mi lengua como una serpiente dentro de tu boca. Te sujeté fuertemente contra mi pecho mientras mis manos continuaban un recorrido prohibido alrededor de tu cuerpo. Pude sentir como mi masculinidad se expandía de deseo e impaciencia mientras lo frotaba sobre tu cuerpo a través de mi ropa. –Levantó la cabeza y como cristina se sujetaba el pecho con ambas manos y el rostro totalmente rojo. –Tenía envidia de ti, Cristina. En ese momento tuve mucha envidia de ti. –Remojó sus labios con su lengua un momento mientras su respiración se agitaba un poco. –Sentía como… como si tuvieras algo que te negaras a compartir. Algo cálido que gozas cada día de tu vida y que yo sólo creí tener… Pensé que tenías mucho y no te molestaría darme un poco. ¿Tiene sentido? O quizás en ese momento ya estaba loco.

Cristina tuvo que esperar a relajarse un poco mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta para las palabras de Lincoln. Sin lugar a dudas eran una locura, y algunas demasiado atrevidas para su gusto. Aquellas palabras que utilizó al principio le trajeron un sentimiento desconocido dentro de su pecho mientras las recordaba y comparaba con sus recuerdos… Luego la búsqueda de Lincoln por aquello cálido que tenía en su interior. Se avergonzó todavía más al compararlo con algo sexual y no algo metafórico que Lincoln hubiera confundido con un elemento material capaz de transmitirse.

Respiró hondo y trató de recuperarse nuevamente mientras se arrepentía de haberse escapado de la escuela para visitar a Lincoln. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él tarde o temprano, pero no es el tipo de enfrentamiento que esperaba.

-Puedes irte si quieres, Cristina. –Lincoln pareció leerla como un libro mientras volvía a desviar la mirada. –Estás asustada y confundida, no sabes cómo enfrentarte a tu atacante o que sentir por él. –Cierto. –Te ayudaré un poco con eso, Cristina. –La miró fijamente y una seriedad que Cristina jamás había visto ni siquiera en sus propios padres. –Te ataqué, te manoseé y forcé a que me besaras. Y te juro que de no haber escapado hubiera levantado la falda de aquel hermoso vestido sin ningún tipo de cuidado y hubiera hecho todo lo que mi locura me hubiera rugido. Te habría hecho cosas que no podrías imaginar, Cristina. Cosas que un niño de once años no debería saber. –Levantó una mano sobre su rostro. –Hubiera sujetado tu cabello salvajemente con mi mano y te hubiera obligado a gritar mientras penetraba cada parte de tu interior sin ningún cuidado y…

-¡Basta! –Cristina gritó con fuerzo y totalmente roja mientras se sujetaba la falda. Pero no era por vergüenza, más parecía ser de furia. –¡Lincoln deja de decir esas cosas!

-No bromeo, Cristina.

-¡Lo sé! Nadie podría bromear sobre eso en un momento así. –Con algo de dudas, Cristina se acercó a la cama. Tardó un poco hacerle frente al miedo que sentía, pero logró controlarse un poco hasta colocar sus manos sobre el colchón donde descansaba Lincoln. –Lincoln, no eres una mala persona.

-Creo que más de una que otra persona podría pensar lo mismo, Cristina.

-No lo eres, Lincoln. –Cristina lo miró con más decisión que antes. –Yo… te perdono. –Casi pareció decirlo de forma forzada. –Pero no lo olvidaré. Voy a perdonarte porque sé que no eres malo, Lincoln. También sé que algo se apoderó de ti en ese momento. No te veías como tú y parece que tu salud no se encontraba bien, es por eso que te perdonaré… Pero no puedo olvidarlo, al menos no tan fácilmente, Lincoln.

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo una niña de once años puede olvidar algo como eso?

-De hecho… cumplí doce hace dos días, Lincoln. –Cristina murmuró mientras presionaba un poco las sabanas.

-Oh, feliz cumpleaños, Cristina. Desearía tener un regalo para ti.

-No importa. –Con más cuidado tomó la mano de Lincoln entre la suyas. Pudo sentir la piel de Lincoln frotando el suave tacto de sus dedos mientras cerraba sus manos sobre ella. No era tan desagradable como imaginó que sería, de hecho, no podía sentir el mismo miedo que sintió mientras entraba a la habitación, y era uno más manejable. –Lincoln, me gustas. Por extraño que parezca, eso no a cambiado mucho. Creo que es porque estaba más preocupada por ti de lo que me había asustado. Pero no creo que…

-Lo sé. No puedes tener una relación con un agresor sexual que se da de fuga durante más de una semana y finalmente toca a tu puerta sólo para desangrarse por la nariz y terminar en el hospital. Es la historia más vieja del mundo, Cristina. –Se rio un poco y Cristina compartió esa risa.

Por ahora todo estaba bien. Quizás las cosas realmente pudieran terminar bien para ellos. Tal vez, en algún futuro, podría olvidar lo que Lincoln estuvo a punto de hacerle y volver a verlo como a un gran amigo. Si lo que su madre le dijo era verdad, puede que incluso un hermano. Si Lincoln no podía reparar un poco de lo que había tenido con sus antiguas hermanas, realmente le urgiría tener una.

Aunque no creyó que la idea pudiera entusiasmar mucho a Lily.

Por otro lado, era como dijo Lincoln: Lily es sólo una bebé, no puede ser consciente de lo que hace… ¿Verdad?

Lincoln presionó su mano con cuidado.

-Gracias. Yo… realmente no creo que merezca tu perdona.

-Y no te lo daría si hubieras hecho so siendo tú mismo, Lincoln. –Cristina lo miró seriamente. –De haber sido el mismo tú, no hubiera dudado ni un instante en decirle a la policía.

-Y con bastante razón…

-Me alegra ver que eres el mismo, aunque aún me siento algo incómoda.

-¿Y cómo no sentirte incómoda, Cristina? –Lincoln acarició su mano con cuidado. –Estás tomando la mano del chico que estuvo dispuesto ha hacerte cosas que sólo se han visto en las películas para después de medianoche, Cristina. –Lincoln no pudo evitar reír. Sonrojar a Cristina parecía ser fácil cuando se tocaba ese tema, del mismo modo que enfadarla… Era justo como tenía que ser. –Pero no de las fingidas en donde el hombre es impotente y todo es por computadora, sino de las que la protagonista termina cargando al hijo de a saber quién.

-¡Dije que es suficiente, Lincoln! –Cristina hizo su mano aún lado con un pequeño grito. –¿Tienes que hablar de esas cosas en un momento así?

-Somos jóvenes, estamos entrando en la pubertad. Es natral que tengamos intereses en esos temas, aunque por lo general una poco de internet libre de filtro nos contenta, pero mientras nuestras hormonas siguen perdiendo el control, siempre querremos saber más. ¿Por qué no hablarlo con alguien más, Cristina? –Colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó sobre la almohada. –Solo bromeo, Cristina. Quería aliviar cualquier tipo de tensión, pero terminé empeorándolo todo.

-Está bien… –En este punto, Cristina había vuelto a retroceder hasta estar a medio camino de la cama. –Sam dijo que eras un poco pervertido… Supongo que no me equivoqué mucho al juzgarte cuando publicaste ese video.

-¿Qué video? –Lincoln preguntó algo desconcertado. –¿Han vuelto a subir videos sobre mi familia en la red? Tendrían que dejarlo de una vez, el caso de mi familia es noticia vieja.

-¿Eh? No, me refiero al concurso de video de… No importa. –Negó con la cabeza. Había algo mal con Lincoln, y quizás en el hospital pudieran ayudarlo, pero necesitaría apoyo.

-Oye Cristina… ¿Te mojaste? –Lincoln le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué? –A Cristina no le agradaron aquellas palabras, o la forma en que la miraba.

-Ahora mismo, mientras te relataba lo que te hubiera hecho, pequeña Cristina. –Se rio un poco. –Sentiste cosquillas ahí abajo, ¿Te gustó presionarlo un poco mientras hablábamos, Cristina? ¿Dio gustito? –Se rio un poco más fuerte.

-¡Lincoln! –Cristina lo miró con furia y totalmente roja. –Dije que dejaras eso, no es divertido. Y me hace dudar si realmente debería perdonarte.

Eso pareció causar que Lincoln estallara en carcajadas.

Otra vez. Aquella sensación fría se apoderó de Cristina mientras sentía dedos invisibles que recorrían su cuerpo y se cerraban alrededor de su cuello. Cada vez le era más difícil respirar, como si aquella presión invisible le cortara toda la capacidad para aspirar aire dentro de sus pulmones. El mundo tembló y perdió parte de su color, y a través de todo eso podía seguir escuchando la risa de Lincoln Marie Loud.

-¿Estás bien, Cristina?

Entonces todo regresó a la normalidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? –El cuerpo de Cristina tembló mientras se alejaba de Lincoln, pero ningún lugar sería lo suficientemente lejos.

-Si no te sientes bien deberías de hablar con los doctores, Cristina.

-Yo… Sí, creo que sí, Lincoln. Me siento algo extraña. –¿Lo que Lincoln tenía podría ser contagioso? Cristina había pensado en algo más psicológico o incluso alguna clase de daño, pero no algo que pudiera ser contagioso.

 _ **¿Estás mojada, Cristina? Pedazo de furcia asquerosa.**_

Cristina tembló y saltó hacia atrás.

-Cristina. –Lincoln pareció querer levantarse en ese momento, hizo aún lado las sabanas y la miró con verdadera preocupación. –Creo que será mejor que te veo un doctor.

-No, sólo estoy algo cansada. Lo siento, esto fue más difícil de lo que creí y… no me siento tan bien, Lincoln.

-Yo tampoco di mucho de mí parte para que te sintieras cómoda, tomando en cuenta que soy tu agresor sexual.

-Ya basta de eso, Lincoln. –Cristina nuevamente se sintió irritada. –Sam tiene razón, eres la reina del drama.

-Sí, supongo que me puse un poco demasiado dramático con ella. Realmente tengo que disculparme con muchas personas. –Se recostó nuevamente en la cama. –¿Segura qué estás bien, Cristina? No me gustaría que nada malo te pasara.

Mientras no se desmallara mientras pierde peligrosas cantidades de sangre por la nariz, Cristina alegaría su estado a un simple mareo, y posiblemente las referencias sexuales que Lincoln había utilizado antes, las cuales no venían al caso y sólo habían complicado un poco hablar con él.

-Iré a descansar… Ya sabes, quizás mamá y papá no sean tan estrictos cuando se enteren de que escapé de la escuela si me ven desnuda sobre la cama con mis mejillas rojas, cubierta de sudor y respirando con dificultad mientras el sudor recorre todo mi cuerpo. –Estrechó un poco sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-Ug. –Lincoln tembló un poco mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

-¿Creíste que eras el único que sabía cómo hacer chistes con referencias sexuales, Lincoln? No soy como las niñas que tienen miedo de decir la palabra sexo, vagina o pene.

Ver el rostro de Lincoln en ese momento no tuvo precio. Esperaba que esto le enseñara una pequeña lección.

-Lo recordaré… –Murmuró.

Cristina se despidió antes de salir por la puerta, y cuando lo hizo se apoyó en ella mientras sus piernas perdían toda su fuerza. Ahora podía sentir todo el peso de su reencuentro con Lincoln. El chico del que se había enamorado y la atacó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Incluso había tomado su mano y habían bromeado juntos, ¿Eso era natural? No lo creía, pero tal vez había sido el mejor camino.

Aun así, el peso seguía ahí.

Recordó nuevamente el ataque y no pudo evitar relacionarlo con las palabras de Lincoln. Sujetó su falda sobre su entrepierna con ligeros temblores mientras su respiración volvía a fallar y algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Quizás exageraba un poco sus sentimientos sobre el tema, pero todo había sido tan nuevo y había pasado tan rápido… Se presionó con más fuerza, pero lo dejó ir cuando algunos pacientes voltearon la mirada y se quedaron viéndola fijamente.

Con algo de vergüenza, Cristina se arregló el vestido y comenzó a caminar.

Había logrado recuperar parte de su relación con Lincoln, eso era un inicio. Lincoln no se metería en líos por algo que no pudo controlar y podrían seguir siendo amigos.

Realmente le agradaba Lincoln y no quería perderlo así, pero si iba a sentirse así cada vez que hablara con él… Esperaba que fuera algo temporal.

 _ **Estás goteando, Cristina.**_

Toda espina dorsal de Cristina se tensó totalmente y dejó salir una mueca horrible mientras caía al piso. Sus jadeos aumentaron en gran medida y un par de enfermeras que la vieron caer ya estaban acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien. –Cristina se apoyó en una de ellas y le sonrió. No pudo escuchar mucho de lo que decían, sólo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo. –Sólo fue un mareo, no es nada. –Las hizo aún lado con algo de torpeza mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

 _ **¿Son de las transparentes o las de encaje?**_

Una corriente de aire levantó su falda desde atrás antes de llegar a la puerta. Pero no pudo sentir el aire, ni siquiera tendría que haberlo dentro del edificio. Sus bragas de un blanco puro fueron visibles por un segundo y Cristina estaba segura de que más de una persona las vio.

Salió del edificio y comenzó a correr de nuevo a casa.

Quizás realmente no estaba bien. Tendría que prepararse algo de sopa, tomar un baño caliente y meterse a la cama en cuanto llegara a casa.

* * *

Comenzaba sentiré algo incómodo. No sólo por las miradas que le estaban dando por caminar con una niña fuertemente sujeta a su cintura, sino porque el abrazo de Lana comenzaba a lastimarlo un poco. La niña era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba mientras lo sujetaba cada vez con más presión.

Pero se sentía bien.

Podía sentir aquel calor que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Cada vez que bajaba la cabeza y veía a Lana con la misma sonrisa mientras restregaba su rostro sobre su estómago, se sentía totalmente renovado. Acariciaba su cabeza sobre aquella gorra roja tan característica y continuaban caminando.

¿Hacia dónde? Eso no importaba. Lincoln sólo quería fingir que no había roto su promesa con Lana aunque sea por unas horas y seguir sintiendo aquel amor que la niña le había confesado por teléfono. La sensación que sintió en ese momento no era nada en comparación con tenerla contra su propio cuerpo.

Ver aquella sonrisa sin dientes delanteros.

Escuchar su voz no a kilómetros de distancia, sino centímetros.

Ser capaz de tocarla cuando quisiera.

Se sentía tan bien.

-Lana.

-¿Sí, Linky?

Aquel diminutivo a su propio nombre lo hizo muy feliz.

-Tengo que pasar por un cajero ahora, ¿Qué tal si después vamos a tomar algo? ¿O quizás al parque? Podemos ver una película al final. Tal vez pasar por el zoológico antes de que cierren. –O ir al arcade o donde ella quisiera. Con el dinero en esa cuenta podría pagarle la entrada a cualquier universidad o incluso un pequeño zoológico para ella sola.

-He he. ¿Cómo una cita, Linky? –Lana le dijo con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y sin dejar de restregar su rostro contra su vientre.

¿Una cita? Eso había sonado algo extraño. No creyó que eso fuera lo que saliera de Lana al mencionarlo, pero si ella quería verlo así entonces estaba bien. Todo por ella. La única hermana aparte de Lily que pudo llegar realmente a amarlo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Te interesaría tener una cita con tu hermano mayor, Lana? –Se rio un poco. Nunca creyó que diría palabras así en un momento como ese. –Aunque no lo parezca me hice de mucho dinero hace poco… temas legales. El caso es que tengo suficiente dinero para ir a cualquier parte de Royal Woods. –Colocó su mano nuevamente sobre su cabeza. –¿Qué me dices? Este es un momento especial, ¿Qué tal si olvidamos todo lo que a pasado aunque sea por hoy y nos divertimos solos tu y yo, Lana?

Tenía que decir que sí. Era necesario que aceptara. Si no lo hacía no sabría qué hacer. Lana querrá una explicación, posiblemente saber más sobre ese gran plan para solucionarlo todo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué el plan se cancela? ¿Qué dejaba el destino de sus seres queridos en manos de un demente asesino acosador?

-Me encantaría, Lincoln.

Lincoln la abrazó en el momento de decir esas palabras.

El fuego en su vientre se intensificó mientras sentía la mejilla de Lana contra la suya. El calor de su piel que se transmite a la suya fue algo único. La escuchó olisquear un poco su cabello y dejar salir un pequeño sonido de asco que trató de disimular. Tendría que hacer algo con ese tinte negro, si a Lana le desagradaba entonces tendría que irse aunque tuviera que raparse la cabeza.

-Entonces vamos al banco, y de ahí a donde tú quieras, Lana.

* * *

Leni había partido junto al Albert a la estación de policía. Después de lo de anoche, Leni necesitaría todo el apoyo que pudiera obtener de parte de sus padres. Las cosas no habían estado bien desde que Luan tuvo ese pequeño colapso nervioso. Además de haber destruido una laptop propiedad de su hermana mayor, había gritado todos sus temores mientras todas sus hermanas menores estaban presentes.

Todas habían escuchado las palabras de Luan y los llantos de Leni, del mismo modo que su colapso y pérdida de la conciencia.

Desde se momento la casa Loud quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Hasta ahora había quienes mantenían esperanzas de que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero luego del estallido de Luan, esas esperanzas se transformaron en terror puro. ¿La familia jamás sería reunida? ¿Perderían a sus padres? ¿A Lincoln? ¿Todo esto por la mala suerte?

Sólo había pasado un día dese entonces, y las palabras de Luan todavía resonaban en los oídos de todas.

Pero esa tarde regresarían los señores Loud. La fianza sería pagada y podrían permanecer en casa junto a sus amadas hijas para darles todas las explicaciones y esperanzas que hicieran falta.

Todas ellas esperaban la llegada de sus progenitores con impaciencia.

Todos menos ella.

Ella había estado luchando sin descanso por lo que parecían horas para liberarse. El dolor en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar en nada, pero la capacidad de pensar era inútil cuando se está tan furiosa como se sentía. Todo lo que podía hacer era retorceré en busca de la libertad mientras gruñía incapaz de pedir ayuda.

La puerta del armario donde estaba encerrada se abrió en ese momento y ella cayó al piso de su cuarto. El lugar todavía estaba algo desordenado, no se habían molestado en limpiar mucho en cuanto Luan tuvo su crisis.

-¿Eh?

La imagen de Lucy le miraba con desconcierto. Su hermana gótica había vuelto a vestirse de negro y logrado teñirse el cabello con su tinte de emergencias, pero sus ojos azules aún estaban al descubierto.

Ella comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza mientras trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas que la retenían. Lucy tardó un segundo en reaccionar y comenzar a desatar a su hermana menor. La gótica no parecía tener idea de que estaba ocurriendo, pero su hermana estaba atada frente a ella y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

En cuanto estuvo libre hizo aún lado a Lucy y trató de correr fuera de su habitación, pero terminó cayendo al piso por los mareos.

-Maldición. –Dijo con voz cansada. –Malditas seas, Lola. –Lana gritó mientras luchaba por recuperar un poco de su equilibrio.

* * *

 **NA: El siguiente. Quizás no lo parezcan, pero las cosas avanzan más rápido de lo que lo harían antes.**


	82. Chapter 82

.

.

.

 **La calma antes de la tormenta**

 **…**

Lola Loud no era estúpida. Podía ser una niña egocéntrica y con un terrible problema de narcisismo, pero definitivamente no era el estereotipo de "rubia tonta" que su hermana mayor parecía alentar cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por la hora en la calle. Al contrario, ella se regodeaba de ser más lista que las otras niñas de seis años. Mientras esas niñas estaban lloriqueando por cualquier muñeca en los escaparates o llorando por un simple raspón en la rodilla, Lola estaba siendo coronada como mis princesa infantil sólo por sonreír y decir cualquier cosa que otros quisieran escuchar.

Desde todavía más pequeña había aprendido el impacto que la sonrisa u ojos tristes de una hermosa niña podía tener en los mayores, y había sido lo bastante lista para aprovecharse de ello. Tampoco es que manipulara a otros por malicia, ella sólo quería tener lo que quería, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Las otras niñas de su edad, pero menos listas, hacían exactamente lo mismo con sus lágrimas.

Lola sólo tenía un método más original al de la mayoría de las niñas lindas

Por supuesto, esto no se trataba de sus artimañas. Se trataba de que Lana tendría que aprender que cuando le robas algo a tu hermana mayor, tendrías que saber ocultarlo en otro lugar que no sea tu propio bolsillo; evitar sujetarlo cada vez que metas la mano dentro del bolcillo y mantenerla ahí también sería una buena forma de no ser descubierta.

Al parecer, la inteligencia era otra de infinidad de diferencias que tenía con su gemela. No es que le desagradara Lana, simplemente odiaba que la tomara por tonta en momentos tan críticos como los que estaba enfrentando la familia. Tampoco creyó que la actuación de su hermana gemela mayor engañara a Lucy, pero la gótica no parecía muy interesada en recuperar su pertenencia, y podía culparla, ese celular era horrible. ¿Lori no le había ofrecido el suyo hace medio año? Pero Lucy se perdió en el encanto de los clásicos y molestos teléfonos celulares sin conexión a internet.

Pero la verdadera pregunta que había carcomido a Lola desde que descubrió las pequeñas huidas de su gemela mayor luego de una discusión era simple: ¿Con quién hablaba? Lola no creía que se celular pudiera tener más contactos que los tétricos amigos de Lucy, y no creyó que Lana se llevara con ninguno de ellos. Había otro punto importante para Lola: Cada vez que Lana desaparecía después de una de sus discusiones sin final, volvía a aparecer unas horas después con mucho mejor humor del que se había ido.

Aunque la última vez lo hizo con la cara totalmente roja y se negó a hacer contacto visual con nadie de la casa de tía Ruth mientras mantenía sus manos juntos por el frente.

En circunstancias normales saltaría sobre su gemela y las dos se meterían en una enorme pelea hasta que Lana confesara todo lo que ocultaba, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, y las dos ya peleaban lo suficiente por el tema de Lincoln.

Si quería averiguar lo que Lana ocultaba tenía que ser más discreta, así que la dejó seguir creyendo que no tenía ni idea de que se ocultaba bajo la cama de tía Ruth mientras le gritaba. Ese era un buen escondite, pero Lana tendría que aprender a cambiarse los zapaos después de jugar con el barro.

Sus primeros intentos para hacerse con el celular no fueron muy remuneradores tomando en cuenta de que Lana no se separaba de ese pequeño aparato, tampoco ayudaba el que a Lucy no le interesara en lo más mínimo recuperar su celular y solo hiciera de la vista gorda cuando Lana se encerrara en el baño para cargar la batería fingiendo dolor de estómago.

Luego tía Ruth mencionó que regresarían a casa, y el celular le importó bien poco comparado a regresar a su vida de antes junto a su familia, o eso pensó al principio. Luego se enteró de que algunas de sus hermanas estaban en el hospital, incluyendo a Lisa, quién supuestamente había regresado a casa. Estuvo preocupada, pero Ruth había mencionado que ya estaban estables.

Cuando se enteró de que sus padres regresarían, no le afectó tanto que la casa se hubiera convertido en un desastre. O que sus sabanas hubieran desaparecido. Quizás al ladrón le parecieron lindas y no podría culparlo por querer llevárselas. De todas formas tenía todo un juego de ellas guardadas en el ático.

¿Una señal de que las cosas por fin estarían bien?

El estallido de Luan le mostró lo contrario.

Luan había estado actuando sumamente extraña desde que llegaron. No parecía emocionada o tener ánimos para decir sus tontos chistes como siempre lo hacía, tampoco podía ser diferente después de todo lo que habían estado pasando desde que la policía llegó a su casa. Las cosas parecían haber estado realmente difíciles para sus hermanas mayores, y no sólo porque tres de ellas se hubieran enfermado.

Quizás su hermana mayor había sido cruel con Leni, pero entre sus palabras y las de Lynn… Nada podía estar bien.

Fue poco después del estallido de Luan cuando lo escuchó. Mientras Lana se dirigía al baño para refrescarse un poco y tratar de negar las palabras de su hermana, por primera vez se había olvidado el celular de Lucy en el cuarto. De haber estado en su mejor momento, Lola no hubiera dudado en leer todos sus mensajes, pero ni ella misma podía pensar en esas circunstancias.

El sonido de llamado la regresó a la tierra, y sin darse cuenta ya había abierto el mensaje destinado a su gemela mayor.

Cuando leyó quien era el remitente entendió el porqué de tanto secretismo en Lana.

* * *

-¿Lograron analizar el semen encontrado dentro del cuerpo de Tabby? –Esa fue la primera pregunta que hizo Simón al momento de entrar en el laboratorio. Se le veía algo exaltado mientras se acercaba a ambos forenses sentados frente a sus correspondientes ordenadores. –¿Qué hay del cuerpo?

-Hola para ti también, Simón. –Douglas lo saludó de mala forma. –Todavía no pudimos recibir resultados sobre el cuerpo, pero terminamos de analizar el semen. –Negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero no pertenece a ningún criminal sexual o psicópata asesino registrado.

Habían encontrado restos de semen dentro del cuerpo decapitado de Tabby. Aquella había sido una de las peores escenas que Simón había tenido el desagrado de ver, y la que más le había afectado. La chica no sólo estaba desnuda, sino que presentaba un claro signo de abuso sexual. La imagen que se había hecho de Tabby siendo violado y finalmente asesinada había sido el punto de quiebre definitivo para Simón Gallieri.

-¿Qué hay de la sangre encontrada en la residencia Loud? ¿La pusieron en el sistema?

-¿Por qué? –Douglas respondió. –Dudo que un simple ladrón pudiera asesinar a una chica un día después de robar una casa y matar a un ex-militar.

-No nos pagan para dudar o suponer, Douglas. –Metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y retiró una bolsa plástica común. –Ten. –Se la lanzó a Douglas con demasiada fuerza. –Analiza la sangre de ese pañuelo con la encontrada en la casa Loud… luego compárala con los restos de semen dentro de la víctima.

-¿Tenemos algo? –Douglas ignoró el comportamiento de Simón mientras veía el pañuelo dentro de la bolsa. Simón había estado bajo una gran cantidad de estrés, no sólo por la desaparición de su Enrique, sino también la de Lincoln y la gran ola de muertes de las que había sido testigo, muchos de ellos niños. Podía perdonar un poco de mal humor… mientras no se pasara de la raya. –¿Cómo la conseguiste, Simón? –Retiró unos guantes de goma del cajón de su escritorio, al igual que un pequeño frasco donde meter el pañuelo.

-Por ahora no importa, quiero que la analicen. ¿El F.B.I ya estuvo aquí?

-Un bombón rubio de trasero firme nos estuvo haciendo unas preguntas sobre el cuerpo. –Alberto fue el que contestó. –Analizó el cuerpo unos minutos y finalmente le sacó una foto antes de retirarse. También nos pidió una copia de lo que habíamos descubierto. ¿Este cuerpo tiene algo que ver con todas las cosas raras que han estado ocurriendo últimamente, Simón? –Se levantó del asiento. –Creo que merecemos saberlo antes de que se haga público y pase a ser una de las semanas más oscuras de todo Royal Woods. –Posiblemente todo el mes pase a ser una fecha de luto una vez la historia salga a la luz.

-No lo sé. –Y eso le estaba afectando demasiado. –Ya no puedo estar seguro de nada, Douglas. –Todo esto había empezado como un caso de abuso infantil a un niño de once años, y ahora encontraron un cuerpo totalmente desconocido dentro de un baúl en el ático de aquella particular familia. Y las grandes cantidades de muertes que estaban aconteciendo en la ciudad no eran algo común. –Pero creo que todo tiene algo que ver con Lincoln, sólo que aún no sé como.

-¿Es su sangre? –Douglas sacó el pañuelo con una larga pinza. –Mierda, el chico tiene que estar bastante lastimado para sangrar así.

-De hecho, eso es por un sangrado nasal. –Sonaba ridículo pero Douglas no se rio. –Parece haber estado sufriendo muchos de ellos tan intensos como este la última semana.

-Estaría muerto. –Sacó un pequeño frasco de plástico y colocó el pañuelo dentro de él con cuidado. –No es tan común ver esta cantidad de sangre por algo como un simple sangrado nasal, a menos que alguien le haya partido la nariz, pero lo dudo.

-En el hospital le están efectuando pruebas que revelaran si pasa algo malo dentro de su cabeza, pero hasta entonces, me gustaría que analizaran la sangre… Sólo para descartar cualquier tipo de sospecha.

-Sólo una pérdida de tiempo. –Alberto estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y los dejó caer a su lado con un resoplido. –¿Realmente crees que un niño que ni siquiera a cumplido los doce años puede decapitar a una niña? Como se nota que nunca serás detective, Simón.

-Sólo necesito cerciorarme de esto, Alberto. –Comenzó a retirarse del laboratorio forense. –Llámenme cuando tengan los resultados.

-Claro, tampoco teníamos nada mejor que hacer esta tarde que comparar el semen de un violador con el de un niño que aún debe dormir con ositos de felpa.

Simón no se quedó para discutir. Douglas haría su trabajo y compararía la sangre de Lincoln, hasta entonces, lo mejor era que durmiera un poco y mañana pasara a verlo. El estrés del trabajo y el agotamiento no lo habían dejado comportarse correctamente la última que vio a Lincoln, y eso posiblemente afectó el modo en que el niño lo veía. Tendría que arreglar eso, no podría saber nada si el niño no confiaba en él.

-Maldita sea Enrique. Aparece de una buena vez.

Por ahora tenía que regresar al hospital y tratar de hablar con Lincoln Loud.

* * *

Se sentía extraño. ¿Era fin de semana? Había demasiadas personas en el parque, y se sentía realmente incómodo caminando entre ellas. Por lo menos nadie más lo reconocía, y había convencido a Lana de que lo llamara Linc en lugar de Lincoln para que nadie los interrumpiera. Le costó un poco explicarle lo incomodó que era recibir tantas miradas de pena sin comenzar nuevamente con un drama. Lana incluso le preguntó si se había vuelto emo.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Estaba junto a Lana y los dos lo estaban pasando en grande en el parque de diversiones. O al menos Lana parecía pasarlo en grande, la niña se reía y lo arrastraba a todos los juegos por los que se cruzara sin soltar su mano. Parecía haberse tomado sin problemas la frase "el dinero no es problema", y por fortuna no lo era. Si no contaba el dinero que dejó abandonado en el Love y el que ahora tenía en sus bolsillos, todavía tenía lo suficiente para comprar una pequeña cabaña amueblada y surtida de provisiones en algún terreno olvidado y vivir cómodamente durante meses antes de morir de hambre.

Mientras miraba el algodón de azúcar en su mano no pudo evitar pensar cómo sería morir lentamente por falta de alimento. Su cuerpo se debilitaría, el estrés aumentaría en grandes medidas, perdería la energía para hacer nada que no fuera quedarse acostado en el rincón, entonces su cuerpo comenzaría adelgazaría al ritmo en que su grasa interna es consumida con desesperación.

Se mantuvo con esa imagen de si mismo mientras le daba un mordisco al algodón de azúcar rosa y trataba de no escupirlo del asco. La comida todavía le sabía cómo si la hubieran sumergido en algún inodoro público.

-Uf, estoy satisfecha. –Lana se relajó en el banco del parque mientras tiraba la pequeña barra aun cubierta con restos de algodón rosado y esponjoso.

-Déjame limpiarte un poco, Lana. –Lincoln sacó un pequeño pañuelo rojo y comenzó a limpiarlo los restos de algodón de azúcar de su boca. Había estado esperando un poco de resistencia, pero en lugar de eso Lana sólo levantó su cara y le dejó limpiarla. –Lana, no tienes que forzarte. Si algo de esto te incomoda entonces me detendré, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.

-¿Por qué? El algodón de azúcar en el rostro se siente asqueroso, Lincoln. –Lo dijo de forma demasiado natural, como si el año pasado no hubiera metido su cabeza entera en la máquina de algodón de azúcar. –Quiero decir –saltó como si le hubieran dado un terrible golpe de estómago –deja que yo me encargue, Linky. –Se separó de Lincoln y comenzó a lamer sus mejillas con desesperación mientras retiraba los restos de saliva con sus mangas y las lamía otra vez.

Lincoln la vio un poco desconcertado. Lana parecía estarse forzando por lamer sus propias mangas sin vomitar, pero ya comenzaba a verse algo verde.

-Mejor deja que yo lo haga, Lana. Todavía pareces un poco mareada. –Apartó su muñeca de su rostro y continuó limpiando el algodón de azúcar del rostro de su hermana pequeña. –Te advertí que no comieras esa salchicha antes de subir una tercera vez la montaña rusa.

-Mmh. –Lana no se quejó mucho mientras Lincoln le limpiaba la boca con cuidado.

Lincoln no pudo evitar acariciar un poco esa mejilla cubierta de baba y unir su frente contra la de Lana en ese momento. Se realmente bien. Estaba ante la prueba de que realmente era querido por su familia. Era una prueba de que las palabras de Cristina eran verdad y algún día se reconciliara con su familia.

Lana no hacía preguntas. No le preguntaba sobre su cabello, sobre la herida en el cuello o porque estaba en el hospital. Tampoco tocó el tema de la mala suerte, la policía o el traje de ardilla. Sólo fueron al parque de diversiones y se comportaron como dos hermanos que no tenían nada de que preocuparse en sus vidas.

Pudo sentir los brazos de su hermanita rodeando su cuello en el momento en que se separó y Lana se lanzó a sus brazos. Parece que no era el único que estaba siendo demasiado pegajoso. A Lana no le desagradaban ese tipo de muestras de cariño como había temido en un primer momento, es más, parecía alentarlas y buscarlas ella misma.

No pudo evitar olisquear su cabello y sentir un ligero aroma a flores. La piel de su hermana también era más suave de lo que recordaba, pero era agradable tenerla contra su propia piel. No quería dejarla ir. Entre más la tuviera en sus brazos más de aquel calor desconocido entraba en su pecho. ¿Se lo estaba robando a Lana o Lana lo estaba compartiendo con él? La segunda opción era lo más segura, después de todo, Lana lo quería.

-Te amo, Lana. –Dejó salir un poco de aquel calor a punto de volverse terribles llamas en su corazón.

-También te amo, Lincoln.

Sí. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Nada más importaba.

Pero no iba a durar.

La promesa jamás sería cumplida.

La policía lo atraparía tarde o temprano. Tal vez sería Sam quien terminara hablando, después de todo le había dicho todo. Desde esa noche Samanta se convirtió en alguien que lo conocía mejor de lo que lo conocían sus propios padres. Le repitió las mismas historias del pasado, el presente y todos los planes que pudieran pasar por su cabeza en esos momentos, y ella los escuchó todos.

¿Hablaría?

No le importaba.

Lo que importaba ahora era estar con Lana.

-¿Después quieres que vayamos al zoológico, Lana? –Lincoln colocó una mano suavemente sobre su cabeza. –Podemos hacer todo lo que quieras, el día de hoy estoy totalmente libre para mi hermana favorita.

La sonrisa de Lana casi pareció quebrarse en cuanto dijo esas palabras.

-Lincoln… ¿Realmente soy tu hermana favorita?

-Por supuesto, Lana. –No había dudas en sus palabras.

-…Me siento muy feliz. –Aunque sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al refugio de animales y buscamos todas tus mascotas, Lana? Estoy seguro de que estarán ahí.

-Sí. Me gustaría volver a ver a todos mis amados sapos y lagartijas babosas. –Suspiró mientras lo abrazaba desde el estómago. –Oye Lincoln…

-¿Si, Lana?

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un poco más antes de ir? Me siento cansada, y sólo quiero dormir un poco ahora.

-Todo lo que quieras, hermanita. –Lincoln la abrazó con más suavidad mientras la dejaba apoyare en su pecho. Le importó muy poco las miradas de todos a su alrededor, o que ese guardia de seguridad del parque le haya estado dando una mirada de sospecha mientras los seguía por todo el parque.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear la canción de cuna que Lula le había enseñado. Esa canción fue la única forma de poder hacerlo dormir por las noches, y tuvo el mismo efecto en todas las menores, inclusive en Lisa.

-Mmh. Echaba de menos esto…

-Yo también.

Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Como si nada fuera a cambiar.

* * *

 **NT: Capitulo necesario y el próximo será clave para la historia.**

 **Si tienen alguna sospecha sobre el cadáver en el ático y el modo en que pudo llegar hasta ahí, entonces comiencen a soltarla, porque falta muy poco para que ese misterio se revele.**

 **Nos veremos.**

 **PS: Si, el titulo me salió algo cliché. Pero intenten escribir ochenta y dos capítulos con sus respectivos títulos y que les quede creatividad para algo mejor.**


	83. Chapter 83

.

.

.

 **Revelaciones incomodas**

 **…**

Un abrazo y muchas lágrimas, eso era lo que cualquiera podría esperar en una reunión padre e hija. Rita Loud no perdió tiempo para abrazar a su padre y llorar como si hubiera vuelto a ser una niña que aun necesitara de pañales para no mojar la cama. Hubo grandes disculpas por ambas partes mientras Rita no dejaba de culparse por todo lo ocurrido con su familia y el destino que les depararía después del tan temido juicio.

Del mismo modo, Albert se disculpó por haberse negado a pagar la fianza y costarle tanto tiempo con su familia.

Rita parecía haber perdido mucho peso y su cabello ya mostraba una gran cantidad de canas mientras. Parecía ser al menos diez años más vieja de lo que realmente era. Eso era preocupante, tomando en cuenta que se trataba de una mujer que había dado luz a once hijos y había tenido la paciencia suficiente para criarlos.

Pero su preocupación mayor pasó a ser para su yerno. Era curioso, mientras que estaba seguro que no podría odiar a Rita al ser su hija, Albert había creído que jamás hubiera perdido la oportunidad de darle un gran golpe a su yerno, no sólo por tener la gran idea de vender las cosas de su único hijo, sino por cerrar el candado que condenó a Lincoln a una vida como ardilla.

Sr. Lynn había perdido una gran cantidad de los pocos cabellos que aún conservaba y la mayoría de ellos ya eran tan blancos como los suyos. Si Rita aparentaba diez años más vieja, entonces podría igualarlo en cuestión de edad. Las arrugas bajo sus ojos incluso podrían darle un par de años más.

-Te ves terrible. –Fue lo único que pudo decir Albert.

Lynn sólo le sonrió sin fuerzas.

-No soy un hipócrita.

Albert no podría haber estado más confundido con aquellas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, aquel hombre desecho se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza. El amor no era algo que se hubiera extinguido en el corazón de ambos, tampoco se culparían mutuamente. Los dos eran tan culpables como lo fue el otro, y lo único que podían hacer ahora era compartir parte de la poca fuerza que les quedaba para lo que les esperaría en los próximos días.

No sólo por el juicio, pero si la opinión pública de sus nietas no había mejorado mucho en el último mes, dudaba que fuera mejor con la pareja.

Albert suspiro. No le gustaba tener que interrumpir este enternecedor reencuentro entre la pareja, pero el tiempo era escaso y sus hijas los necesitaban. Además, todavía tenía que hablar con ellos sobre los acontecimientos que habían rodeado a la familia. Ignoraba si la policía los había puesto sobre aviso sobre las tragedias, pero era mejor cerciorarse de camino a casa.

-Tenemos que volver. –Albert colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Últimamente el dolor se había vuelto menos agudo. Antes era como una aguja que era enterrada con fuerza sobre ciertas partes de su corazón, pero ahora era como si una mano invisible atravesara su pecho y lo estrujara como si se tratara de una pequeña pelota aprueba de estrés. –Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar… Muchos cambios.

-¿Nuestras hijas están bien? –Rita preguntó. –Quiero decir… –Cerro los ojos mientras trataba de volver a encontrar las palabras –nuestros hijos. Lincoln y las chicas, ¿Ellos están bien, papá? ¿Han estado comiendo bien? –Rita parecía a punto de romperse nuevamente después de decir esas palabras. –Lo siento, es la costumbre… Me importa Lincoln, papá. Realmente lo hace.

-Lo sé, y descuida, hasta donde sé, él está bien.

-Por supuesto que está bien. Después de todo perdimos su custodia… y la de Lily. ¡Mi Lily! ¡Mis bebés! –Rita volvió a romperse sobre el pecho de su marido.

La policía no había tenido especial tacto a la hora de comunicarle a la pareja que ya no eran custodios de Lincoln y Lily Loud. Ambos hermanos ahora se encontraban bajo los cuidados del Estado, encontrando un refugio en una casa hogar cuya dirección fue mantenida en secreto por los escándalos que habían estado circulando por toda la red.

-Shh, está bien Rita. Solucionaremos esto, de alguna forma… Seguramente el jurado se apiadará de nosotros, tenemos once hijos que mantener después de todo. No querrán que terminen en el orfanato.

-Nueve, Lynn. Perdimos a dos. –Rita murmuró. –Y no creo que se me permita seguir trabajando en odontología después de esto, ¿Qué madre querría que su hijo fuera atendido por una mujer acusada de maltrato infantil?

Posiblemente ninguno de los dos podría conservar sus puestos de trabajo, pero Albert tampoco los dejaría en la calle… Si es que, por milagro, evadían la cárcel.

-Vamos a casa, Rita. Nuestras hijas nos esperan. –Beso la frente de su esposa y limpió algunas de sus lágrimas mientras Rita asentía sin verlo.

La escena rompía el corazón. Nadie diría que aquella pareja estuviera al borde de ser enjuiciada por maltrato infantil a su hijo de once años.

- _Y todo esto pasó por una superstición sobre la buena y la mala suerte._ –Era realmente trágico que una familia así se destrozara por tan poco. Y si el estado de ambos era malo ahora, sería peor cuando se enteraran de lo ocurrido en su propia casa, y el estado de tres de sus hijas. Al menos Lisa había despertado del coma, los doctores le avisaron aquella mañana que ya podía recibir algunas visitas. –Tenemos que ir. Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que se fueron… Pero creo que mejor se los explicaré en la Van.

* * *

Lana estaba sentada en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza. El golpe que le había dado Lola le había dejado un chichón realmente grande. Lana ni siquiera podía recordar con qué la había golpeado Lola, todo lo que recordaba era el intenso dolor cuando algo contundente se estrelló sobre su cabeza al darle la espalda a su gemela.

Habían estado discutiendo por algo, y Lana estaba segura de que era por el celular de Lucy. El pequeño aparato antiguo que su hermana mayor heredó de su madre había desaparecido de sus pertenencias, y no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Lola tenía que haberlo encontrado y leído los mensajes que intercambió con Lincoln.

- _Lola._ –Pensó con rabia. Jamás había estado tan enfadada con su gemela como lo estaba ahora, se sentía muy capaz de estrangularla si la tuviera enfrente en ese mismo momento. ¿Por qué a su hermana gemela tendría que importarle si intercambia mensajes con Lincoln? No era contra la ley que mantuvieran contacto, Lincoln se lo dijo, todavía puede verlas a ellas. ¿Era eso lo que le molestó? ¿Qué Lincoln todavía mantuviera el contacto con al menos una hermana que no lo consideraba el responsable de todo lo malo en sus vidas?

Lola podría haber callado sus críticas hacia su hermano mayor, pero Lana no iba a olvidar todas las horribles cosas que dijo sobre Lincoln tan fácilmente. Y por el modo en que había escapado con el único modo de comunicarse con su hermano, Lola tampoco parecía haber olvidado esa maldita superstición de la suerte.

-Tengo que encontrarla, Lucy. –Murmuró hacia su hermana gótica. Lucy estaba junto a ella, vigilando que su hermana pequeña no haya resultado severamente afectada por el golpe.

Lucy estaba de acuerdo con eso. Lola se había pasado de la raya con aquel golpe. Las peleas entre ambas solían ser salvajes, pero nunca habían resultado ser tan dañinas.

- _¿Y si leyó los mensajes que hablaban sobre reunirnos? ¿Y si encontró los mensajes de las fotos?_ –Posiblemente los leyó todos. Las mejillas de Lana se iluminaron al pensar en su gemela pasando por los mensajes donde describía el tipo de ropa interior que Lincoln quería en su encuentro y como había logrado sacarles un par de esas raras pantis negras de lazos a Luna mientras ella no estaba. – _¿A ella que le importa?_ –Claro, las pantis le parecieron algo incómodas cuando se las probó, especialmente cuando se metían entre sus nalgas cada vez que caminaba, pero si Lincoln era feliz con sólo saber que las estaba usando, a Lola no tendría que importarle en lo absoluto.

Tampoco tenía derecho a golpearla en la cabeza, atarla en el armario y amordazarla con un delicioso calcetín sucio dentro de la boca. Pero lo que más le enfadaba era el robo del celular que le robó a Lucy en casa de tía Ruth. Ese pequeño aparato era lo único que la mantuvo en contacto con su hermano mayor todo este tiempo, e iba a ser el único medio en que ambos se reunieran.

-Cuando la vea… –Tarde o temprano Lola tendría que regresar, y si lo hacía sin ese celular…

Lucy suspiró junto a ella. –Debes mantener esa rabia controlada… Lola regresará. Nuestros padres regresarán estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Era cierto. Ayer el abuelo les había dicho que iría por sus padres. Ellos iban a regresar hoy, y Lola había estado muy emocionada por eso. Para ella era la señal de que todo había terminado… Pero no era así, y Luan se los había recordado anoche.

Miró hacia las escaleras.

Su hermana mayor en estos momentos se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto junto con Lynn y Leni hablando con una mujer que había llegado poco después de que el abuelo se hubiera ido a la jefatura de policía. Lana no sabía quién era, pero le mencionó a Lynn algo sobre el ladrón y el señor Grouse, por lo que Lynn la dejó pasar y casi inmediatamente se encerraron en el cuarto de Luan.

Agradecía que Lucy hubiera sido lo bastante considerada para quedarse con ella en lugar de ir a espiarlas, pero hubiera preferido que las escuchara por los ductos de ventilación para luego compartir lo que hubiera escuchado con ellas.

-¿Cuál fue exactamente la discusión, Lana? Lola no acostumbra a ser tan violenta por nada.

-No te importa. –Lana le respondió con brusquedad. –Lo siento, esto todavía me duele, Lucy. Realmente no me acuerdo de que estábamos discutiendo, solo sé que me golpeó mientras estaba de espaldas y luego desperté mareada y adolorida en el armario. –El resto podría decirlo Lucy, ella fue quien la escuchó mientras recorría los ductos de ventilación.

Desde que estaban con Ruth, Lola parecía estar casi siempre molesta por todo, especialmente por los gatos y la comida. Quizás encontrar los mensajes de Lincoln había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y la llevaron a hacer aquella locura.

Fuera de la casa pudieron escuchar el viejo sonido de la Van familiar.

El abuelo había regresado.

* * *

-¿Fue como si algo te empujar a hacer y decir lo que dijiste, Luan? ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decir? –Alison miró fijamente a la joven Loud frente a ella.

Luan asintió con cuidado. –No al principio. –Presionó sus piernas mientras se mantenía sentada en la cama de su hermana mayor. –Las palabras fueron mías, sentí que eran mías. Dejé salir todo lo que sentía, aun si estaba mal, no pude evitar tener ese ataque. Pero luego… –Su cuerpo tembló un poco. –Luego fue como si algo más me obligara. Recuerdo que comencé a destruir la laptop de Luna, pero no quería hacerlo. Entonces mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme mucho y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera destruir la laptop. –Aquel momento perdió totalmente todo lo que la hacía ser ella misma. Sólo recordaba que destruir la laptop era su propósito en este mundo. –Fue como si algo más estuviera dentro de mí… Me asusté mucho.

-Interesante. –Luan había creído que la mujer frente a ella se burlaría, o adoptaría una actitud más dura y le exigiría la verdad, pero lo que le había dado era la pura verdad.

Alison anotó las palabras de Luan en una pequeña libreta electrónica y no dijo nada más.

-¿Alguna de ustedes se ha sentido así antes?

Leni no dijo nada mientras se mantenía al margen. Quería consolar un poco a Luan, pero le costaba acercarse a ella desde que le dijo esas crueles palabras. Ella podría no ser muy lista, pero podía interpretar las palabras de su hermana menor fácilmente. Había tenido que pasar la secundaria escuchando ese tipo de insultos por parte de los chicos a los que rechazaba, o los que sólo se querían aprovechar de ella.

Lincoln solía animarla mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte cuando eso pasaba, pero él ya no estaba junto a ellas.

En cuanto a Lynn, ella estaba más alejada de Luan, pero eso porque la comediante había dejado en claro que no la quería tener cerca por un tiempo. No podía culparla ni le pidió explicaciones, estaba segura que una charla sobre el tema sólo lograría que comenzaran otra pelea. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue darle más espacio.

-¿Ninguna de ustedes ha sentido como si algo dentro de su cabeza se expandiera? –Formo una bola con su mano y la colocó detrás de su nuca. –Entonces empuja todo lo que tienen ahí dentro y los arrastra actuar de formas más violentas o irracionales.

Lynn tragó saliva y lentamente levantó su mano.

-¿Sí? –Alison miro sus notas. –Lynn Loud, si no me equivoco. ¿Te has sentid así en algún momento las últimas semanas? ¿En qué circunstancias?

-En la jefatura de policía… –Murmuró. –…Cuando… cuando ataqué a mi hermano.

-Cuando golpeaste salvajemente a Lincoln y deseaste que lo abortaran. –Luan le crítico. –Es tan típico de ti, Lynn. Siempre buscas culpar a otros por tus errores, y si no es a Lincoln entonces es a alguna clase de estado imaginario que te obligó a actuar como una perra.

-¡No sé qué pasó! –Lynn gritó. –Mira, estaba enfadada y sí, cupé a Lincoln por todo. Posiblemente lo hubiera atacado… Pero jamás lo hubiera insultado de aquella manera. Sé que nuestro hermano es más sensible de lo que deja ver, y conozco mis límites. –Se mordió la lengua. –Pero los límites se desvanecieron. Cuando lo estaba golpeando… y diciendo aquellas palabras, es como si los límites ya no existieran. Así que lo dejé salir todo.

-Sobre nuestro hermano de once años de edad.

-Sí. –Lynn bajó la cabeza.

-Eres una brabucona.

-Suficiente, necesito más información, chicas. Es importante.

-¿De qué forma? –Luan se cruzó de brazos. –¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el robo o con Lincoln?

Quizás todo.

Quizás nada.

-¿Alguna de ustedes reconoce esto? –Metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina y retiró una pequeña bolsa plástica de evidencias.

-¡Bun-Bun! –Leni gritó. Ese grito y las expresiones de todas daban a entender que si lo reconocían. –¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está dentro de una bolsa y donde está su cuerpo?

Lo que había en la bolsa era la cabeza de un pequeño conejo de peluche.

-¿De dónde sacó eso? –Lynn se adelantó para verlo mejor. –Debería estar en el cuarto de Lincoln.

-Debo suponer que el conejo de peluche de su hermano menor, gracias por confirmarlo. –Volvió a guardar la bolsa dentro de su gabardina y anotó otra cosa en su libreta electrónica.

-No, espere. Puedo repararlo. –Leni gritó desesperada. –Lincoln necesitará de su mejor amigo, sólo necesita un poco de hilo y una aguja.

-Lo siento, pero es evidencia.

-¿Evidencia de qué? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro hermano?

-Hasta donde sé, su hermano menor se encuentra bajo los cuidados de una familia en una casa hogar junto a su hermana menor Lily Loud. –Respondió sin mucho interés.

-¿Y la cabeza de Bun-Bun? ¿Por qué la tiene? –Luan se levantó de la cama y la miró con desafío.

-Esa es información confidencial, pero les diré que el ladrón pudo haberla tomado antes de irse.

-¿Por qué? –Lynn no podía entender porque un ladrón decapitaría un conejo de felpa y la dejaría tirada por ahí.

-No lo sabemos.

Aquella cabeza de conejo fue encontrada por la policía en la residencia de Grouse, se sospecha que el ladrón pudo haberse refrescado un poco en el baño y dejado caer la cabeza de sus bolsillos sin darse cuenta. O tal vez lo dejó como una especie de marca, pero eso lo averiguarían más tarde.

-¿Eso significa que ya saben quién estuvo en nuestra casa e hizo… eso?

El silencio fue absoluto en ese momento. Nadie quería recordar el modo en que encontraron a Grouse dentro de la cocina. Todas ellas aún sufrían de una buena dosis de pesadillas desde aquel momento.

-Esa información es confidencial. –Alison nuevamente lo repitió. –Pero tenemos sospechas. ¿Les molestaría si revisara la habitación de su hermano pequeño?

Lynn frunció el ceño ante la pregunta. –Oh, vamos. No nos dirá que nuestro hermano pequeño fue quien se metió en nuestra casa mientras no estábamos y al no encontrarnos decidió robarse el arma de papá y matar al vecino, ¿Verdad? Lincoln no sería capaz de lastimar a una mosca.

* * *

Lincoln acarició el rostro dormido de su pequeña hermana menor. No pudo evitar sentir una gran paz mientras pasaba sus dedos con cuidado por la suave piel de su hermanita. Hace unas horas no había podido imaginarse a si mismo riendo y jugando en el parque como solía hacerlo de niño… de niño.

¿Ya no se sentía como un niño? Sería más correcto decir que ya no era un niño, al menos no después de lo que hizo con Tabby.

No. No era momento de sumergirse en recuerdos desagradables.

Era el momento en que experimentaría lo que era el verdadero amor. No las sobras de un amor repleto de interés y egoísmo cubiertos con la ignorancia. Lo que sentía ahora era el amor real, aquello que egoístamente era repartido entre todas sus hermanas y se le negaba sin importar cuanto se esforzara en obtener aunque sea una pequeña chispa.

Se trataba de un amor más grande del que trató de arrebatarle a Cristina, y del que nunca sintió realmente por Ronnie Anne Santiago. Y estaba muy lejos de la mentira y la lujuria que tuvo con Tabby.

Este amor era real.

Pasó su dedo índice suavemente por la mejilla de Lana. La pequeña movió su pequeño brazo con algo de fuerza para hacerlo aún lado como si su dedo fuera un mosquito.

-Me gustaría que esto pudiera durar toda la vida.

 _ **Podrías escapar. Tómala contigo y vete muy lejos. Tienes una identificación falsa esperando por ti en el Love, ¿Por qué no le pides una para Lana al demente homicida al que tanto pareces agradarle? Seguramente te la dará si se lo pides.**_

¿No había pensado en escapar hace tiempo? Correr muy lejos y no mirar atrás mientras se despide de los restos de su pasado, pero eso fue cuando tuvo la esperanza de que su huida pudiera solucionar algo. ¿Pero era necesario que solucionara las cosas? Le hizo una promesa a Lana, pero ya nunca podría cumplirla.

¿Por qué no sólo tomarla con él y escapar los dos? Lincoln aun sentía amor por su familia, lo que creyó anteriormente que era amor, sea lo que sea era un sentimiento complicado hacia todos ellos, y se volvía más complicado entre más trataba de explorarlo. Aun así, podía decir que lo que sentía por Lana era más grande en comparación de lo que nunca sintió por toda su familia.

Una pequeña gota de sangre cayó sobre la mejilla de su linda e inocente hermana pequeña. Era poca, por lo que no corría el riesgo de tener otra crisis en medio del parque, y nadie parecía haberse percatado de eso, y aunque lo hicieran estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias vidas como para preocuparse por dos niños en una banca.

Aquella pequeña gota comenzó a arrastrarse por la mejilla de Lana y hasta llegar muy cerca de sus labios. Lincoln se preguntó si el sabor a hierro la despertaría, ¿Sentiría asco de haber probado una gota de la sangre de su nariz? Incluso Lana podía sentir asco por algo, lo había sentido por su sándwich favorito.

Lincoln se separó un poco de Lana teniendo cuidado de no despertarla y acercó más su cara contra ella. Con delicadeza sacó su lengua y lamió suavemente su propia sangre. Como esperaba, tenía un sabor metálico y asqueroso, pero había algo más. Podía sentir un sabor distinto al de la sangre dando vueltas alrededor de su boca.

Le gustaba, aumentaba aún más el calor de su pecho.

Era el sabor de Lana.

Lincoln comenzó a respirar por la boca con un ritmo irregular mientras dejaba que los restos del sabor de su hermana pequeña se perdieran. Remojó su legua entre sus labios y con cuidado volvió a lamer la mejilla de Lana. Fue como una explosión de sabores. ¿Cómo siquiera podía saborear algo tan dulce? La comida le sabía a pura mierda, ¿Pero la sangre y la piel de su hermana eran un manjar?

Sólo faltaría descubrir que había cumplido el sueño de Lucy de convertirse en un vampiro.

Bueno, con dementes omnipresentes capaces de causar ataques al corazón, cualquier cosa era posible.

Reunió una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones y la dejó salir por la boca mientras pasaba su mano nuevamente por la mejilla de Lana. Sólo su sabor era lo único que no había sentido desagradable, ¿Ese era el sabor del amor?

-¿Lincoln? –Lana pasó su mano por su mejilla mientras despertaba con dificultad. –¿Me quedé dormida? ¿Por qué mi mejilla se siente húmeda?

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Te veías tan linda mientras dormía que me fue imposible parar. –Lincoln la acomodó nuevamente junto a él.

-La próxima vez podrías preguntarme antes de comenzar a darme besos mientras duermo, Lincoln. –Lana estiró sus brazos y terminó de despertare. –Debería aprender a tratar correctamente a las damas. –Lana terminó de limpiar su mejilla cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. -¡Quise decir a tú hermana! No me molesta que me des besos pegajosos, pero antes tienes que preguntarme. No es que no me gusten, sólo que no es agradable despertar y encontrar que alguien te ha estado besando mientras duermes. ¡Pero está bien si eres tú! ¡No quise decir lo de antes ni nada! Es sólo que… eh… ¿Quieres jugar en el lodo?

 _ **Risible, ¿No te parece?**_

-Quizás más tarde, Lana. Ahora necesito otro abrazo. –Lincoln la abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro entre su pecho. La idea de volver a lamer su rostro pasó por su cabeza con mucha más fuerza ahora que estaba despierta, ¿Lana lo permitiría? Tal vez si le explicaba detalladamente sus razones lo comprendiera. –Lana, Podría… ¿Darte otro beso en la mejilla?

-Todos los que quieras, Linky. Mis mejillas siempre están abiertas para ti, aunque escuché de Lola que los besos con demasiada saliva son para las princesas, así que ten cuidado de no dejar mucha… No es que la saliva me parezca asquerosa, simplemente… es para princesas mimadas.

-…Lo recordaré.

No podía dar un número exacto a la cantidad de besos que le había dado a su hermana en la mejilla, pero eran suficientes para que aquel guarida que los había estado observando cayera sentado contra uno de los puestas mientras sujetaba su pecho con fuerza. Perdió un poco el ritmo y terminó lamiendo su mejilla más de una vez, pero Lana no pareció presentar queja alguna mientras la estrujaba más contra si mismo.

-L-Lincoln… Me siento incómoda.

Lincoln se separó de ella en ese momento. En algún punto la había sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras le daba pequeños besos al cuello. Había estado tan perdido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Yo… Lo siento, Lana.

Lana no hizo contacto visual con él mientras limpiaba la gran cantidad de saliva en su rostro y cuello. –No importa. –Se separó de Lincoln y se sentó nuevamente junto a él en la banca.

-Desde hace tiempo me había estado preguntando si ustedes realmente me amaban, ¿Sabes? –Confesó. Lana lo miró fijamente. –Pasamos por muchas cosas… armamos una gran cantidad de recuerdos… Pero todo eso pareció importarles muy poco cuando el asunto de la suerte… –Algo se sentía diferente mientras recordaba. –Sé que e cometido errores y que no debí mentir, pero de no haber mentido jamás me hubieran dado tiempo a solas… Quizás leer comics en ropa interior no sea lo más productivo o elegante, pero era lo que me gustaba. –Era. –Aun así… aun si realmente hubiera dado mala suerte, lo mínimo que esperaba de mi familia era comprensión, pero todo lo que obtuve fue rechazo.

-Estábamos asustados, Lincoln.

-Esa no es excusa, Lana. –¿Qué era lo diferente esta vez? –Una verdadera familia me hubiera abrazado sin temor a la mala suerte, me hubiera dicho algo como "Está bien, Lincoln. Aun si tienes mala suerte, esa suerte es parte de ti y te amamos por eso". No encerrarme y finalmente echarme de la casa. –Oh, sí. Ahora le importaba un cuerno lo que pasó. ¿Por qué vivir en el pasado cuando el presente era ahora? Tampoco tenía mucho rencor a un grupo de idiotas egoístas. –Me culparon por once años de mala suerte en la familia… Y sólo un día después fue usado como un amuleto… Y fue todavía peor. –Miró fijamente su mano tratando de recordar cuando había dejado de importarle el pasado. –De un día pasé de ser el paria a ser un objeto que sólo traía suerte a la familia. No les importó mi seguridad o lo que sentía. –Suspiró. Ya que había empezado lo diría todo. –Me sentí como si hubiera sido adoptado, Lana. Y siempre que algo malo pasaba todos me culpaban y me castigaban. Todavía recuerdo la voz de papá cuando gritaba "¡Ponte ese traje!" Realmente se enfadaba cuando no tenía ni una pieza de ese ridículo traje de mascota, pero también veía miedo en su mirada. –Los ojo. –Los ojos eran los peores. De verme como un hermano pasaron a verme como una amenaza con un plan maestro para traer miseria a todos.

Una gran cantidad de lágrimas habían salido de los ojos de Lana mientras Lincoln hablaba. Su hermana pequeño hipó un poco mientras trataba de controlar su llanto, pero le era imposible. –Lo siento Lincoln.

-No llores Lana, sinceramente no sé porque lo dije. –Se relajó contra el banco. –Es realmente ridículo si te pones a pensarlo con cuidado, ellos sólo se dejaron llevar como siempre. De hecho, ya ni siquiera me duele.

-Lo siento mucho, Linky.

-Está bien, Lana. En serio. –Lincoln pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercó nuevamente hacia su pecho. –Ese tema tendría que estar cerrado desde hace tiempo. Vamos, te invito un helado de chocolate o el sabor que tú quieras.

Y era mejor que fuera ahora, porque algunas personas ya comenzaban a acercarse al guardia de seguridad extrañamente dormido.

Lana asintió en silencio.

-Lincoln… ¿Crees que podrías no odiar a Lola? Ella fue egoísta y te trató muy mal, pero te quiere.

-No la odio, Lana. –Eso le trajo un poco de calma a la niña. –Sólo estoy decepcionado de lo fácil que me sacrificaron por su propio bien. –Eso fue un duro golpe para la niña.

-Yo también.

-Vamos, no tenemos que hablar de esto. ¿Por qué no tomamos ese helado y lo pasamos bien el resto del día? Podemos repetirlo mañana si quieres. –Hasta que la policía fuera por él.

-Sí, me gustaría uno de chocolate con chispitas.

 _ **No. Engaña. A nadie.**_

* * *

 **NA: Puede que no lo noten, pero algo en el capítulo fue clave. ¿Pueden adivinar qué?**

 **En fin, ahora al punto, en el próximo capítulo el tan esperado 7w7 (que por alguna extraña razón todos han estado esperando).**


	84. Chapter 84

.

.

.

 **Atrapada**

 **…**

-¿A dónde vamos, Lincoln? –Lana le preguntó con cuidado mientras miraba por la ventanilla del taxi. Lincoln no había dicho mucho desde que salieron del parque, pero había mencionado algo sobre tener que ver a Ronnie Anne y a Clyde, es por eso que pensó que su hermano la llevaría con él mientras se encontraba con sus amigos.

Había esperado tener el resto del día a solas con él, pero por lo visto Lincoln tenía asuntos muy importantes que tratar, lo suficientemente importantes para no responderle aunque le hiciera la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Era más fácil quedarse con la certeza de que la seriedad era por tener que ir a ver a sus amigos que por cualquier asunto complicado.

Suspiró, le hubiera gustado poder visitar otro tipo de lugares con Lincoln, como el centro comercial o las hamburguesas eructo, o al menos poder pasar el día con él como ella misma y no como… su hermana favorita. Tampoco podía enfadarse por preferir más a Lana que a ella; ni culpar a Lana por eso.

-¿Tomará mucho tiempo, Lincoln? Quizás podríamos pasar por el centro comercial más tarde… si tienes problemas para pagar podría usar mi propio dinero y…

Lincoln hizo una mueca mientras miraba por la ventana –El dinero no es un problema, Lana –habló con calma –. Tengo que mostrarte un lugar cerca de las afueras.

-Está bien, Linc –. Lola comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Tal vez tomar el lugar de Lana no había sido la mejor idea, pero en el momento en que vio aquel mensaje no podía pensar correctamente; sintió como si algo creciera dentro de su cuerpo y luego se encogiera, una extraña combinación de emoción y horror, al igual que la traición.

No pudo evitar sentir como si Lana la hubiera traicionado. Podía tener grandes diferencias, y últimamente discusiones, con su gemela, pero nunca creyó que pudiera ocultar algo como esto, especialmente en un momento así.

Entonces la golpeó, le puso un calcetín sucio dentro de la boca, la amordazó y la ató dentro del armario. No iba a negar que se había excedido, ¿Pero cuando tendría una oportunidad como esta otra vez? Lincoln jamás podría estar tan feliz de verla como lo estuvo al creer que era Lana.

Lola quería creer que volver a estar así de cerca con Lincoln valía todo este teatro… pero más que estar feliz se había sentido algo sucia desde antes de llegar al hospital. ¿Qué ella no había sido una de las peores desde el asunto de la suerte? Incluso continuó con ello cuando la policía se llevó a sus padres… ¿Por qué tendría que tomar el lugar que Lana merece?

Pero aun si es por este único día, le gustaría fingir que son una familia feliz otra vez. Incluso si es mentira.

* * *

El taxi estacionó en un café que Lola nunca había visto. Sobre su cabeza se elevaba un cartel con una F torcida; La Fresa, era el nombre del lugar. ¿Lincoln la había llevado a un café? El lugar al menos parecía tener una atmosfera agradable, aunque en estos momentos se sentía un poco llena por toda la comida chatarra del parque. Tal vez un poco de té la ayudaría a aliviar su estómago.

-Vamos Lana, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Lincoln pasó de largo la puerta del café y continuó caminando por la vereda.

-Ah, ¿De acuerdo, Linc? –Lola había querido preguntarle si ocurría algo malo desde que subieron al taxi, pero no se había atrevido. Del mismo modo en que no se había atrevido a preguntarle por absolutamente nada de lo que hubiera pasado en este tiempo, o porque su cabello ahora era negro en lugar de blanco.

Negó con la cabeza, de todas formas este día era para pasarlo con Lincoln, su hermano mayor.

-Sí, iré a donde tú quieras, Linc –trató de tomar su mano, pero Lincoln se apartó antes de lograrlo –¿Linc?

Lincoln volteó y la miró con una sonrisa –Lo siento, estoy un poco apurado. Ven aquí, Lana –la levantó con cuidado y la sentó en su brazo derecho mientras la estabilizaba en el izquierdo –¿Mejor así, Lana?

-En realidad… sí –. Lo se sujetó al cuerpo de Lincoln –. Wow, ¿Te has vuelto más fuerte Lincoln? –Estaba manteniendo su peso con un solo brazo sin problemas, antes había tenido que repartir su peso a sus hombros y por lo general no podía mantenerla por mucho tiempo sin quejarse y dejarla caer.

-¿Eso crees? Últimamente e tenido que moverme mucho, aunque no me e vuelto más atlético. Supongo que sólo estoy creciendo.

Lynn no te dejaría ir si se enterara lo fuerte que te has vuelto, Linc –se rio un poco –. Oye, tu cabello huele algo raro.

-Es el tinte. Me gustaría poder quitármelo, pero parece que no podré hacer nada hasta que se vaya por si sólo. ¿Puedes ver mechones blancos, Lana?

-Apenas unos cabellos, ¿En qué pensabas, Linc?

-…Sí. ¿En qué habré pensado?

Lola había querido saber por ese cabello desde que lo vio, ciertamente no iba con Lincoln. De hecho, lo sentía algo desagradable al tacto, como si algunos de sus cabellos hubieran sido cubiertos con pegamento e incluso había algunos que se sentían como alambres.

-Está bien, Leni me enseñó una formula especial para remover el tinte de cabello, pero no funciona en tintes con base de brea… el cual creo que es el que usaste.

-¿Realmente hacen tinte con brea, Lana? –para Lincoln eso era inesperado, aunque explicaría porque esta cosa es tan pesada y tarda tanto en irse.

-Sí, ¿Me creerías si te dijera que sale más rápido con mayonesa? Ambas tienen una base en aceite, por lo que en lugar de rechazarla te permite arrancarla más fácilmente –jaló un cabello de la cabeza de Lincoln hasta arrancarlo –, aunque quien te haya teñido usó más de lo necesario. Es más seguro si lo dejas irse por si mismo.

-…Sabes mucho de esto, ¿No, Lana? –Lincoln se rascó un poco la cabeza en el lugar donde Lola le había arrancado el cabello.

Lola tembló un poco –Leni y Lola suelen hablar de esas cosas cuando juegan a las estúpidas fiestas de té de niñas, Linc.

-Sí, es verdad. Leni solía pedirme que probara distintos tipos de ropa e incluso teñía mi cabello para saber cuáles combinaban… entonces diluía el tinte con algo que solía fabricar con distintos tipos de removedor y maquillajes varios.

-Así es nuestra Leni… –Oh era, desde que tuvo esa pelea con Luan no la había visto salir del cuarto.

-Ya casi llegamos, sólo tenemos que pasar por aquí, Lana –Lincoln la acomodó más en su brazo –. Tapate la nariz si sientes algún olor desagradable… todavía puedo sentir el aroma de la carne quemada.

-¿Carne quemada? –Lola no tuvo que preguntar más, del otro lado de la calle pudo ver una enorme extensión de cinta amarilla y algunos policías y bomberos todavía rodeando el lugar. –¿Qué pasó ahí?

-Un incendio –Lincoln murmuró –, grande… y terrible incendio. Sucedió alrededor de una semana atrás, todavía están investigando la causa… Lo siento, pero tenemos que pasar por aquí, el lugar del que te hablo está dentro de un callejón al frente de lo que fue el Club Nocturno Krakatoa.

Algo dentro del corazón de Lola tembló en el momento en que Lincoln mencionó un callejón; lugares sucios, fríos, oscuros y repletos de basura maloliente y asquerosa, sus padres siempre le dijeron que se mantuviera alejada de los callejones, especialmente por la noche. Todavía no era de noche pero eso no cambiaba la idea que había sido arraigada dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué vamos a un callejón, Lincoln? –No pudo evitar que su vos temblara. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que algo no estaba bien… pero estaba con Lincoln, su hermano mayor nunca le haría daño.

Lincoln la levantó un poco más con algo de esfuerzo –Hay algo que tienes que ver… algo importante –pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla con suavidad –. Tranquila, puedes confiar en mí, Lana.

-L-lo sé, Lincoln, pero… –Esto lo hacía sentir demasiado mal. Le costaba controlar su respiración para que no temblara, o correr hacia aquellos policías y bomberos. No había razón para eso, Lincoln estaba con ella, y no quería meterlo en líos con nadie más. Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que habían causado en su vida –. ¿Puedes decirme a dónde vamos?

-A un viejo motel de tres piso, podrías ver el tercer piso desde la otra calle… El lugar fue cerrado hace años, pero todavía se mantiene en pie.

-¿Por qué vamos a un motel abandonado, Lincoln? –preguntó en la desconcierto, todo se estaba volviendo demasiado extraño.

Lincoln sólo le sonrió –Es una sorpresa –jugueteó con su gorra –. La verdad es que me escondí ahí por un tiempo hace poco, en el tercer piso hay una pequeña habitación amueblada y con corriente eléctrica bastante acogedora, cualquiera que despertara por las mañanas diría que el motel aún sigue en funcionamiento, como si la habitación se encontrara en algún lugar perdido en el tiempo y abrir la puerta fuera la separación de la realidad y fantasía.

-Eso sonó un poco como Lucy, sólo te faltó la voz profunda y lo tétrico.

-Por las noches las oscuras sombras siempre intentan atraparle; entrar por la rendija de la puerta y estirarse como oscuros brazos que tratan de llegar hasta mí para arrastrarme de los pies hacia ellos… hacia el lugar de donde provienen –sujetó su frente y sonrió –. Su nombre es Love. ¿No te suena a película porno, Lana? No me sorprendería de que hubieran filmado uno o dos videos sucios ahí dentro mientras todavía estaba en funcionamiento.

Lola no podía tener una respuesta para eso. Por lo general podía responder a todas las palabras de Lincoln, aun como Lana, por otro lado, Lincoln nunca había utilizado ese tipo de palabras con ellas.

-¿Está bien que uses la palabra pornografía conmigo, Lincoln? Mamá y papá podrían enfadarse si se enteran.

-Para serte sincero, Lana… Realmente no me importa mucho –se encogió de hombros como si realmente no tuviera la menor importancia –. Mamá y papá rompieron todos los valores que trataron de enseñarnos sobre la familia –entonces se rio un poco –. Además… ¿Qué niño con acceso a internet no sabe sobre pornografía, Lana? Imágenes de tetas y mamadas aparecen en publicidades cada vez que intentamos descargar música ilegalmente por la red.

Lola pestañó un par de veces y se sonrojó un poco al escuchar ese tipo de vocabulario, pero no podía negarlo. Incluso cuando buscaba recopilatorios de su música favorita o incluso imágenes de princesas y castillos de fantasía, tenía que pasar por paginas publicitarias… algunas de ellas con imágenes de penes que parecían alargarse como si trataran de romper la pantalla y llegar del otro lado.

-Eso es asqueroso, Lincoln –sacó la lengua con asco –. Pero bastante cierto, y decirle a papá sería muy incómodo… sin mencionar que el filtro podría bloquear las paginas publicitarias necesarias para llegar al enlace de descarga. ¿Cómo descargaría mis-err ¿Cómo Lola bajaría sus videos de princesa y esas cosas?

-En estos días ya no hay niño que no haya tenido experiencia con la pornografía… Y como no se puede combatir el Internet, no importa cuánto protesten las personas… al final nadie puede hacer nada… Por otro lado, ¿Qué niño curioso de la vida no quiere ver cómo está conformado el cuerpo femenino y masculino? –estrechó los ojos con una sonrisa pequeña mientras se detenía en un pequeño callejón –Admítelo, te quedaste con la duda de hacer click a una o dos imágenes que terminaron llevándote a una página de registro donde las únicas imágenes eran marcas de agua bajo una petición de número de tarjeta de crédito.

-Hey, una señorita no… aunque actúe como un chico, sigo siendo una niña, Linc. No tengo esos intereses –desvió la mirada con la cara enteramente roja –. A diferencia de alguien que le pide cosas malas a su hermana menor –titubeó. Algunos de esos mensajes y peticiones era… no quería pensar mucho en eso.

-Lo siento. Lo siento –Lincoln comenzó a internarse en el callejón. Lola miró hacia atrás esperando que algún policía o bombero los detuviera, o al menos les hiciera preguntas, pero nadie estaba viendo para su lado. Entonces quiso saltar de los brazos de Linc por propia voluntad, pero no lo hizo –¿Cosas malas?

-Sí, ya sabes… eso.

-Oh, la petición –aunque irse con él había sido petición de Lana, no suya –. Aunque fuiste tú quien me lo pidió primero.

-¡¿Eh?! –¿Lana le había pedido que le sacara fotos eróticas y usara lencería robada de Luna? Por los mensajes parecía ser Lincoln quien comentaba sobre ciertas cosas sobre posiciones y ropa interior atrevida. Sabía que había algo malo con su hermana… pero esto se iba a un nivel totalmente distinto para una niña de seis años –Dios.

Lincoln lo desestimó agitando su mano frente a su rostro –El calor del momento, supongo. Aunque ya no es necesario… a menos que todavía te interese, Lana.

-¡No! –Gritó con un poco de fuerza mientras presionaba los hombros de Lincoln –. Quiero decir… sería un poco incómodo… a menos que tú quieras, Lincoln –A Lola realmente le incomodaban esas cosas… Era verdad que a veces su curiosidad podía más que ella hacía uno y otro click con fingido descuido sobre algunas imágenes que no debería en la publicidad, pero nunca se imaginó haciendo algo así… y Lana tampoco debería. Tendría que tener una charla con su hermana cuando volviera a verla… y se disculpara por el golpe, atarla y robarle una tarde divertida con Lincoln – _No me sorprendería que Lana me golpeara cuando volviera a verla._

-La verdad ya no sé lo que quiero, Lana –miro su mano con duda –. Por ahora sólo quiero mostrarte el lugar… y recoger algunas cosas que dejé ahí… un cambio más adecuado de ropa, algo de dinero y el tinte de cabello, me gustaría saber si realmente va a ser necesario que me cubra la cabeza con mayonesa –pasó la mano por su cabello y lo sintió algo despeinado y rasposo.

-Tendrías que haberlo hecho antes de comprarlo, Linc. Aunque no creo que sepas mucho sobre productos para el cabello.

-Verdad. Pero en ese tiempo tenía un poco de prisa, sólo entré y tomé el primero que tuve a la mano… creo que fue el más barato de todos. Bueno, será la próxima.

Lola se esforzó por no cubrirse la nariz, e incluso trató de respirar los aromas fétidos como Lana lo haría… un error. Su cara se tornó verde y lanzó una pequeña arcada que trató de ocultar al apoyares en el hombro de Linc y fingir que miraba el contenedor de basura que dejaron atrás con interés.

-Aguanta la respiración, Lana. Aquí hay cosas que ni te atreverías a oler –Lincoln le dio algunas palmadas a la espalda y pasó su mano por ahí para calmarla.

-…Un poco tarde, Lincoln –. Supuso que ella se lo buscó, ahora sabía lo que Lana debió sentir cuando la forzaron a tomar su lugar para ganar aquel certamen –. Creo que algo murió ahí dentro.

-Probablemente, tranquila ya llegamos.

Frente a Lola se alzaba un gran edificio de tres metros bastante derruido y sin ningún rastro de que alguna vez hubiera sido pintado, la mayor parte de las ventanas parecían rotas, y donde deberían estar las escaleras de incendios sólo había restos de hierro oxidado. A Lola le pareció un lugar típico para celebrar competencias de valor. Era irreal pensar que Lincoln pudiera haber pensado en este sitio como una especie de refugio.

En el piso frente a las puertas dobles había un felpudo de Bienvenidos de un color celeste y dos plantas pequeñas a los lados –¿Trataste de adornar este sitio, Linc?

-O quizás alguien tiene un pésimo sentido del humor a la hora de iniciar desafíos… de vez en cuando escuchaba a algunas personas entrar por la noche, aunque jamás superaban la segunda planta antes de comenzar a gritar –esos momentos eran algo divertidos. A veces le gustaba imaginar que pasaría si lo encontraran en la última panta, como felicitarlos y darles un fajo de billetes por lograr llegar al final del recorrido sin cagarse los calzones. O bloquear la puerta y fingir que no había nadie –, era divertido verlos correr –. Señaló la ventana más alta, la única que parecía estar limpia.

-…¿Puedo esperar aquí, Linc?

-¿Frente a un callejón? ¿En un lugar donde hubo un terrible incendio? Quizás haya policías y bomberos cerca, pero no quiero poner en riesgo a mi hermanita preferida –colocó su mejilla contra la suya y la acarició con suavidad.

-He he, sí… sólo entraremos y saldremos, ¿Verdad?

-Sólo recogeré algunas cosas y pasaremos un buen rato en el centro comercial… ¿Por qué no pasas la noche en casa de los Suárez conmigo y Lily? Ella también estará feliz de verte, Lana.

-¿Lily? –Lola había echado terriblemente de menos a Lily. Desde que se enteró de que se la llevaron poco después que a Lincoln no había querido otra cosa más que volver a verlos a ambos –¿Puedo ver a Lily?

-Sólo tengo que hablar con la familia Suarez. Ellos son muy amables, Lana –abrió la puerta con facilidad. El aire del interior parecía cargado de polvo y suciedad –. No hay orden de restricción contra ustedes, y mientras no le des a nuestros padres la dirección creo que estaremos bien.

-Yo… –la respuesta tendría que haber sido un rotundo sí. Las cosas en casa no estaban yendo tan bien desde que llegaron, y posiblemente Lana necesitara tiempo para calmarse por haberle robado su día con Lincoln. Tal tres días a una emana bastarían para aligerar un poco las cosas, –no lo sé –pero era una decisión bastante complicada en ese momento.

-No quiero forzarte a nada, Lana –Lincoln dio un paso adentro y nuevamente sintió deseos de terminar con esto. El lugar era el clásico motel abandonado de película de horror, sólo faltaba que le saltara el tipo flacucho de ojos saltones detrás de la mesa mientras les extiende las llaves donde no alcanzarían a dormir una hora antes de encontrar los cuerpos dentro del colchón donde dormían.

-Está bien, puedo hacer esto, Linc. No soy una niña miedosa –sus temblores decían lo contrario.

-Mejora en el último piso.

Lola pasó su brazo sobre la cabeza de Lincoln y se sujetó más fuerte mientras Lincoln subía por las escaleras. Por cada escalón el lugar parecía volverse aún más tétrico y llenarse de ruidos extraños, los típicos ruidos que siempre parecen estar en las casas embrujadas o moteles en este caso. Trató de cerrar los ojos y no pensar en eso mientras Lincoln continuaba el recorrido.

Si no se aterró en los dos pisos anteriores, sin lugar a dudas se aterró en el tercero; el piso, las paredes e incluso el techo estaban repletas de palabras y oraciones que parecían ser plagios del cuaderno de Lucy.

-¿Lincoln?

-Ignóralos, es un seguro para que nadie pase del segundo piso –. Pasó su mano por la pared y comenzó a arrastrarla mientras caminaba –. Sólo son palabras en la pared. Si te incomodan no tienes que leerlas.

No lo hizo. Sólo esperaba irse de ahí cuanto antes –¿Todavía no se cansa tu brazo Linc? Me has estado cargando desde que pasamos por el café.

Lincoln le giñó el ojo –. Siempre tengo fuerza extra por ti, Lana –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

La habitación era hermosa. Totalmente diferente a como era el resto del edificio. Lincoln no había mentido al mencionar que el lugar parecía atrapado en el tiempo, lo único moderno era el calentador en la esquina. Lo demás era una mesa junto a la pared y una cama; la cama estaba hecha a la perfección con sabanas anaranjadas y había una pequeña valija sobre ella.

Lincoln la bajó con cuidado y Lola notó que el piso de madera parecía pulido y limpio, seguramente podría caminar por ahí sin calcetines ni miedo a astillarse un dedo.

Lincoln volteó hacia la puerta… y giró una pequeña llave en el pomo.

-¿Linc?

La ignoró y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación.

-Acércate, Lola.

Y Lola lo hizo, no era muy difícil. El lugar debía tener más o menos el mismo tamaño que su antiguo cuarto sin todas sus cosas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta –¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo me llamas-

El golpe llegó de sorpresa. Lincol se dio la vuelta y le dio una terrible bofetada que la llevó hasta el piso. Lola no entendió nada, se mantuvo en el piso con las pupilas dilatadas, el cuerpo tembloroso y un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de su boca. Su cada dolía mucho y le costó levantar la cabeza hasta ver a Lincoln. Su hermano mayor aún tenía la mano extendida y la miraba de una forma que nunca antes había visto.

-¿L-Linc?

-¡¿Crees que soy un estúpido, Lola?! ¿Me crees un idiota? –Se acercó a ella y le arrancó la gorra de la cabeza antes de tomarla de los cabellos y levantarla levemente.

-¡Ah! –Lola trató de liberarse por reflejo, el dolor era demasiado. Más de lo que nunca había sentido antes.

-¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta? –La arrojó al piso con violencia –. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden salir bien por una vez? ¿Cuál es el maldito problema con el mundo, Lola? –le gritó en el piso con furia –¿Por qué ni siquiera puedo ver a mi hermana?

Lola se arrastró un poco cerca de la cama. Todavía le costaba entender que Lincoln la había golpeado y arrojado al piso –L-Lincoln… eso me dolió… –su voz sonó rota y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –. Me dolió mucho.

Lincoln se acercó a ella y le dio un a terrible patada en el estómago que le dio la vuelta. Lola apenas pudo gritar sin atragantarse, sus ojos casi salen disparados de sus orbitas y una pequeña cantidad de bilis no tardó en salir de su estómago. Se hizo una pelota temblante mientras más y más de un líquido trasparente chorreaba desde dentro de su boca hacia el piso de madera.

Lincoln se sentó en la cama junto a ella –Sólo quería estar con alguien que quiero… alguien que no me mienta ni me engañe. Alguien que me ame… ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por todo esto? –se rascó la cabeza con furia.

Lola trató de sujetarse al borde de la cama mientras se esforzaba por no axficiarse por sus propios jugos gástricos –L-lincoo… Linco… –. Jadeó.

-Maldita sea –Lincoln la tomó del overol sin cuidado y la tiró de espaldas sobre la cama –. ¿Realmente creíste que sólo por usar un overol y una gorra roja podrías hacerte pasar por Lana? Lana me ama, Lola. Ella es diferente a todas ustedes.

-T-también… te ama-

-¡Basta! –Lola pudo sentir como las manos de Lincoln se cerraban alrededor de su pequeño cuello –No más mentiras. Estoy harto de mentiras, de ser usado, de ser vapuleado solo porque sí –Lincoln acercó su rostro hacia el de ella –. Realmente quiero creer que todo podrá solucionarse entre nosotros, Lola. Pero siempre que creo que las cosas van a ir bien terminan ir terriblemente mal ¡Y no es mi culpa! Sólo soy la victima de cualquier idiotez universal que ustedes o cualquier demente quieran hacerme.

El rostro de Lola comenzaba a tornarse un poco azul mientras Lincoln presionaba su cuello…

-No lo soporto… murmuró –, con esa ropa te pareces demasiado a Lana –soltó su cuello con suavidad y Lola sintió como el aire volvía a entrar. Su mejilla ya estaba un poco hinchada por aquel golpe y algo de sangre todavía caía junto a los jugos gástricos que salieron disparados, pero por lo menos podía respirar, aunque fuera con dificultad. El dolor era algo indescriptible, tanto que no pudo evitar dejar salir un largo jadeo de dolor en un vano intento de expulsar todo aquello que le hacia daño de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Lincoln sujetaron las tiras de su overol robado –Quítatelo… quítate la ropa de Lana –Lincoln le exigió.

Lola apenas podía entender lo que decía, ni siquiera podía entender lo que estaba pasando. En un momento estaba recibiendo cariño de su hermano mayor, y al otro no podía dejar de temblar de sólo verlo.

-¡Dije que te la quites! –Le bajó los lazos del overol con violencia y entonces comenzó a tirar su ropa hacia abajo. El cuerpo de Lola se levantó levemente mientras aquella pasaba y la niña logró darse la vuelta y sujetar fuertemente las sabanas mientras trataba de alejarse de ahí –Vamos, no soporto verte… así –. Los pantalones del overol se había atorado en sus zapatos, pero lo que logró sacarle una mueca de asco mientras encarnaba una ceja fue la ropa interior que Lola estaba usando –¿Qué es eso?

Lola temblaba de dolor, miedo y vergüenza –L-lincool- Jadeó con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar las arcadas que amenazaban con hacerla vomitar. Aquella patada le había afectado mucho, interiormente aun se negaba a creer que Lincoln fuera el responsable.

-¿Qué diablos estas usando, Lola? –La ropa interior de Lola era una tanga negra con bordes rojos. Era tan transparente que podía ver sus nalgas sin mucho dificultad –¿De donde carajo sacaste eso? ¿Y porqué infiernos lo estas usando? ¡Solo tienes seis años!

-E-es lo que…cof queias… cof… –lloriqueó mientras recuperaba algo del aire perdido.

Lincoln no le respondió, sólo tomó el borde de la tanga y la jaló con fuerza.

-¡AAAH! –Lola gritó mientras su cintura era levantada de la cama. Era como si Lynn le estuviera aplicando un calzón chino similar a los que usaba con Lincoln –. D-detente –. Lincoln tomó la tanga con ambas manos y destrozó las tiras de tela que la unían hasta que pudo arrancarlas de Lola.

Las tiró aun lado de la habitación y continuó desnudando a su hermana pequeña sin mucho tacto. Tomó la camisa blanca y la pasó sobre su cabeza después de forzarla a levantar ambos brazos, y le arrancó los zapatos mientras aun le quitaba el resto del overol. Parecía que aquella humillación quedaría ahí, pero entonces tomó sus coletas y las desató dejando su cabello rubio caer.

Lola se abrazó a si misma mientras se mantenía totalmente desnuda sobre la cama de la habitación. Lincoln se sentía exhausto, aquello parecía haberle llevado horas, pero realmente habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se encerraron en aquella habitación. Respiró hondo mientras sentía como la nostalgia del lugar lo inundaba, no había esperado regresar a aquel pequeño cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Lola y se puso a pensar con cuidado. En el hospital ya podrían haberse dado cuenta de que no está, ¿Debería llamar a Cristina? No, ya no tenía caso. Estaba harto de todo eso, y de todas formas Simón podría sospechar que regresó al Love, y de no ser así lo haría Sam.

Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar por teléfono.

Los sollozos de Lola se volvieron pequeños gritos de dolor mientras comenzaba verdaderamente a llorar. Ya no se contenía, estaba dejando salir dos pequeñas cascadas de lágrimas mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

-Duele… me duele mucho… aaaahh -palabras así salían de su pequeña boca –. Por favor… ayúdame, Lincoln. Duele.

Lincoln volteó a verla un momento. Se veía realmente en el dolor y lo miraba en suplicas. La misma chica con la que había reído, comido buena comida y abrazado hace unas horas –Me sorprende un poco que no vomites, tomando en cuenta toda la basura que comiste en el parque –. Se acercó hasta ella y acarició su hombro desnudo con suavidad –. Calma, tiene que pasar por si mismo, Lola –se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Con suavidad comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus caderas y sus piernas –Hace tiempo que no me sentía así… tan vacío y desesperado. ¿Para que mierda salí del hospital si iba a terminar aquí otra vez? ¿Qué piensas tú, Lola? –Lola no respondió, pero trató de apartarse un poco mientras sollozaba. El dolor había pasado un poco, pero había traído grandes ganas de vomitar con ello.

Lincoln la puso boca arriba mientras se la niña se cubría aún el estómago. Sus inexistentes pechos estaban al descubierto junto a dos pequeños botones rosados, ni siquiera parecía poder cubrir su parte más intima mientras Lincoln la miraba desde arriba. Lincoln bajó la mirada y encontró un campo totalmente abierto sin marcas de pubertad. Era natural, Lola sólo tenía seis años.

-Esto me trae recuerdos… hubo un modo en que me libré de sentimientos como estos, Lola. Una vez… con Tabby. Fue agradable, pero terminó bastante mal –se agachó y lamió una buena parte de las lágrimas de Lola bajo sus ojos.

-¿L-Lincoln? –Lola no podía ocultar el miedo en su voz. Esto ya no podía ser su hermano, Lincoln nunca la lastimaría de aquella forma. Él jamás le haría daño pese a todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo.

Todo parecía demasiado irreal.

Los ojos de Lola se abrieron con terror al ver como Lincoln se abría la bragueta del pantalón. Ya nada importaba, tenía que salir de ahí. Todo pensamiento coherente y sentido de justificación o cualquier excusa para poder tratar de entender o arreglar lo que estaba pasando terminaron importando menos que un centavo.

Lola se dio la vuelta con mucho esfuerzo y se arrastró hasta caer de los pies de la cama. Con el miedo como estimulante pudo ponerse de pie y tambaleó entre jadeos de dolor y tristeza. Las lágrimas no parecían tener un final al salir de sus ojos aterrados.

Nada de lo que estaba viviendo podía ser real, quizás se durmió en los brazos de Lincoln en el taxi y despertaría en cuanto cruzara aquella puerta. Tomó el pomo con fuerza y trató de girarlo, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentara la puerta se mantenía cerrada.

-No… no… esto no puede ser real… –Sonrió con pánico –. Linky nunc-¡AH!

Lincoln sujetó su cabello desde detrás y la jaló hasta tirarla al piso.

-Está bien Lola, creo que ambos lo necesitamos –trató de sonreír –. Al principio es doloroso, pero después es como si todos tus problemas desaparecieran –Se rio con torpeza –. Esto es tú culpa después de todo… se supone que sería a Lana a quien tendría que ver primero, ella me ama y no me lastima. Ella a demostrado merecer mi amor junto con Lily, mientras ustedes sólo pueden pegarse a una teoría que me señala como el responsable de todas las desgracias de once años de vida.

Lola tembló en el piso mientras veía como su hermano se acercaba más a ella sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

* * *

 **NA: Hasta aquí, sé que dije que en este habría 7w7, pero se me hace muy largo los capítulos para ser un simple pasatiempo. Sí, un pasatiempo, eso es lo que era y por alguna razón lo olvidé. Bien, basta de planificar, desde ahora sólo pondré mis manos a trabajar y ya.**

 **No se preocupen, más adelante detallaré que pasará con Lola, y más que nada con Nega, quien ahora tomará el lugar de Lincoln por un tiempo y también como se explicará la ausencia de Lola.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	85. Chapter 85

.

.

.

 **Lado B**

 **…**

-Wow, eres bueno pequeño Loud –Sam no pudo evitar alagar a Lincoln mientras tocaba suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra. Ella había pensado en tocar algo para él mientras recuperaba un poco de estabilidad, nunca había esperado que Lincoln le quitara el instrumento de las manos y comenzara a tocar la cuarta de Beethoven –. ¿Te interesa la música clásica, Lincoln?

Lincoln cerró los ojos y mantuvo el ritmo, sus dedos se movían con facilidad a través del instrumento de madera apoyado en su pierna mientras se encontraba sentado en la cama.

-No particularmente –abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente mientras sus dedos continuaban el trabajo –, creó que pensé que podría ser relajante, y quizás por un tiempo funcionó, Sam –dejó de tocar y colocó el instrumento de lado –. Pero con el paso del tiempo todas las canciones parecen exactamente lo mismo, como si jamás fueran a sacar algo nuevo –se rio un poco.

Sam tomó el instrumento en sus manos y revisó las cuerdas –¿Y si le das otra oportunidad, Linc? Tengo una pequeña banda a la que le hace falta un nuevo guitarrista. Eres un poco joven, pero si puedes hacer la mitad de lo que me mostraste con una verdadera guitarra estoy segura de que llegarías lejos –. Comenzó a tocar algo ligero.

-Creo que es una idea fantástica, Lincoln –Cristina respondió. La pelirroja había estado sentada del otro lado de la cama mientras escuchaba a Lincoln totalmente hipnotizada. Todavía se sentía algo insegura de estar cerca de él, pero poco a poco estaba superando ese miedo. Lincoln estaba demostrando una mejor aptitud de la que recordaba –. Tienes un gran talento para la música, podrías llegar bastante lejos.

-Jamás más lejos de Canadá… –suspiró –, mi vida no duraría tanto, Cristina.

-No seas pesimista, Linc –. Cristina le arrojó la almohada a la cabeza.

-Me alegra que los dos comiencen a llevarse bien otra vez –Sam comenzó a tocar algo un poco más actual. Le hubiera gustado poder traer su guitarra electroacústica, pero en recepción le dijeron que todo instrumento que contenga la palabra electro estaba prohibido –. ¿Cómo lograste afinarla tan bien Linc? Yo apenas lograba encontrar el punto perfecto.

-Experiencia supongo, ¿Saben cuándo podré salir del hospital? Siento que llevo aquí toda una vida, y no son mis lugares preferidos.

-Sólo a pasado un día, Lincoln –Cristina respondió –. Escuché a papá y una doctora hablando, parece que quieren acerté algo como un ¿Cómo era? Electroencefalograma. Lo busqué por internet y parece que no es peligroso.

-Es un fastidio.

-Sé hombre y aguántalo, en cuanto salgamos de aquí tos llevaré a los dos a comer unos helados y luego veré lo bueno que eres con un teclado –. Luna había mencionado que Lincoln tenía un poco de talento para ese instrumento en particular… pero no que era un prodigio de la guitarra. ¿Por qué lo había ocultado? –Tengo que ir a cierto lugar –se levantó de la silla junto a la ama y colocó la guitarra detrás de su hombro –, no hagan nada malo mientras están solos –les guiñó el ojo. Lincoln se rio, mientras que Cristina enrojeció un poco y se alejó un poco más de Lincoln.

-Nos veremos después, Sam. Y espero que sea fuera del hospital.

Sam asintió y salió por la puerta. Era bueno ver que Lincoln se había recuperado de lo que sea que hubiera agarrado. Aunque… era un poco extraño. La mayoría de las cosas que le había dicho parecían ser ciertas, incluso el que abusó de Cristina; esa niña claramente se había sentido aterrada a su lado, incluso ahora parece algo incomoda. ¿Cuánto más era verdad? ¿Y cómo puede actuar tan normal pese a todo?

-Lincoln, realmente eres un caso curioso –y uno al que le debía a vida y se sentía extrañañmente apegada. Tal vez el ser el hermano menor de Luna tuviera algo que ver, o el hecho de que compartiera con ella absolutamente todo sobre su familia. Aquella noche el chico no se había guardado nada a la hora de explicar cada aventura, o cuando le dio diarrea por beber de una caja de leche caduca y confundirla con yogurt –. Tendría que llamar a Tabby –No había escuchado de la punk en días, todo lo que sabía era que su abuela había sido internada y… si lo que Lincoln le dijo era verdad… –espero que sean sólo delirios.

Dio una vuelta por el hospital y entró en el cuarto de Luna. Esperaba que, como Lincoln, tuviera una cura milagrosa de un día para otro.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer, Cristina? –Lincoln le preguntó con una sonrisa. En actualmente pelinegro se acostó en la cama de un golpe y colocó ambas manos detrás de su nuca mientras cruzaba las piernas. Se le veía bastante relajado.

-¿Te tiñeron el cabello? –Cristina no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta mientras se levantaba de la cama y retrocedía un poco. Aún sentía cierta presión en sus entrañas cuando Lincoln la miraba o se acercaba sin que se diera cuenta. Lincoln levantó una ceja sin dejar de sonreírle –. Juraría que tenías algunos mechones blancos cuando regresaste a casa.

Lincoln rascó un poco su cabello y dejó al descubierto algunos cabellos blancos dispersos –. Fue tintura a base de brea, una destilación del alquitrán. No fue mi mejor idea.

-Sí, me gustaba más el cabello blanco.

-A mí también, por cierto, ¿Cómo le va a Lily? Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de ella.

Cristina tembló un poco –. Tan escalofriante como sigues negando que es –se masajeó el cuello mientras abría la boca en una mueca –, todavía puedo sentir sus manitas alrededor de mi cuello… Esa niña será muy fuerte.

Lincoln se rio un poco –¿Qué dices Cristina? Lily es sólo una hermosa y dulce bebé.

-Sólo recuerda lo que mencioné sobre el exorcista, Linc.

Después de eso siguió un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

-Todavía estas molesta, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú que crees, Linc? –Cristina le respondió abrazando un poco su cuerpo –Me aterraste… Sé que no eras tú mismo pero este no es el tipo de cosas que pasan tan fácilmente. Aun me siento un tanto insegura cerca de ti.

-Comprensible –Lincoln asintió con la cabeza –. No te pediré que me perdones tan fácilmente, sólo que me des la oportunidad de enmendarme –extendió su mano de ella –. Déjame probar algo, y si aún me temes dejaré de insistir.

Cristina dudó. Realmente quería tomar la mano de Lincoln en ese momento, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse siendo arrastrada a la cama por él mientras una gran erección hace contacto contra su vientre, entonces volvería a ver a Lincoln sangrando y los enfermeros entrarían listos para atarlo a la cama mientras comienza a balbucear un montón de cosas en latín.

Suspiró –No hagas nada raro, ¿Bien, Linc?

-Palabra de boy scout –hizo una señal con dos dedos en el pecho.

-¿Fuiste boy scout?

-Un par de veces. La receta secreta de las galletas no existe, las compran en la panadería y comparten las ganancias, lo que sobre va para las viudas de guerra.

-Mi abuela es viuda de guerra –murmuró con algo de rencor.

-Sólo dame la mano, Cristina.

Cristina nuevamente dudó, pero terminó por acercar su mano a la de Lincoln. Antes de que pudiera tocarla, Lincoln se acercó y tomó su mano arrastrándola a la cama con él.

-¡Ah! –Cristina gritó en pánico. Los recuerdos del parque llegaron nuevamente a ella, y se sintió nuevamente paralizada. Su corazón latía con el mismo miedo e impotencia… entonces se calmó, sintió como unos dedos aplicaban presión en ciertos puntos de su espalda que se sentían realmente relajantes, entonces Lincoln comenzó a mecerla un poco.

Debió pasar un minuto mientras Lincoln acariciaba su espalda y la mantenía sobre él.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Dijimos nada raro, Lincoln Loud –Cristina estrechó sus ojos.

Lincoln palmeó su espalda –Pero funcionó, ¿Verdad?

-Creí que me daría un ataque, todavía siento que me dará un ataque –fue la respuesta de Cristina –. Ya podía ver cómo arrancabas mi falda y… Dios, ni siquiera quiero seguir hablando.

-Hora de la merienda –una enfermera entró con una charola sobre las manos –. Oh, ¿Interrumpo algo? No es recomendable que los pacientes se esfuercen mientras siguen en tratamiento.

Cristian estuvo a punto de caer de la cama cuando la mujer entró al cuarto, ¿Qué hora era exactamente? –¡No es lo que parece! –una respuesta que podría traerle problemas –. Cielos Lincoln –saltó de la cama mientras Lincoln sólo se sentaba.

-Lo siento, pero admite que ya no te sientes tan incómoda conmigo, Cristina.

No podía negar eso, parte del miedo se había ido como si nunca hubiera estado allí, y todo lo que bastó para Lincoln fue abrazarla mientras presionaba su espalda… eso se había sentido bien. ¿Fue un masaje? Con diez hermanas supuso que tendría que haber aprendido a dar masajes para sobrevivir.

-Podemos repetirlo más tarde si quieras, como amigos.

-Creo que iré a descansar un poco, Linc. Esto es demasiado para mí –pasó junto a la enfermera mientras llegaba a la puerta –. ¿Sándwiches de jalea? –había dos sándwiches sobre la bandeja de comida, y ambos tenían jalea y mantequilla escurriendo de los lados –¿Los pacientes meriendan ese tipo de comidas?

La enfermera se encogió de hombros –Por lo general es un vaso de leche con pan integral, pero nos pidieron preparar esto especialmente para el paciente dentro de este cuarto.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros del mismo modo que la enfermera cuando lo vio.

-Bien. Mañana te traeré chucrut para completar el sándwich entonces, cuídate Linc –abrió la puerta para salir.

-¿Chucrut? ¿Por qué iba a ponerle eso a un sándwich?

La pregunta de Lincoln confundió a Cristina por un minuto segundo. –¿Por qué es tu sándwich favorito, Linc?

-¿Lo era? Debí estar loco desde antes –la enfermera se acercó a él y Lincoln tomó ambos sándwichs en sus manos –. Por ahora creo que me quedaré con los buenos clásicos, nos veremos mañana Cristina.

-Nos veremos.

Cristina cerró la puerta.

-Eso fue raro.


	86. Chapter 86

.

.

.

 **Lola**

 **…**

Fue algo duro, a diferencia de Tabby, el interior de Lola era mucho más estrecho y pequeño, sin mencionar la faltas de secreciones vaginales, lo que lo volvía una tarea dura para Lincoln el llegar a meter nada más que la punta de su pene.

-¡Basta!

Los esfuerzos de Lola por liberarse lo hacían incluso más complicado. Lincoln tenía a su hermana retenida por ambos brazos junto a su cuerpo mientras no dejaba de patalear y tratar de liberarse. Había conseguido que abriera ambas piernas, pero de ahí no había pasado a introducir la punta y Lola siempre lograba desprenderse. ¿Por qué no podía hacer esto más fácil? Su hermana menor hubiera sido una gran peleadora de no haberse dedicado a los certámenes.

-Lola, detente, esto sólo lo hará más complicado –trató de indicarle que hacer –, tienes que relajar tu cuerpo y respirar hondo. No dolerá por mucho tiempo.

-¡P-por favor, Lincoln! Soy tu hermana –lloro. Todavía se veía bastante lastimada por los golpes anteriores y su respiración sonaba algo extraño –. L-lo siento… por favor… no m-me lastimes más… Te lo ruego –. Todo esto parecía ser demasiado para Lola. Era natural, ella sólo tenía seis años. No importa lo madura que aparentara ser para su edad, seguía siendo la misma niña que corría hacia su cama en cuanto tenía una pesadilla.

Lincoln suspiró –¿Demasiado duro para ti? –relajó un poco el agarre de sus brazo –¿Cómo crees que yo me sentí toda mi vida, Lola? –Entonces sujetó su flequillo y golpeó su nuca contra el piso de madera maciza –Lola perdió el sentido de donde estaba por un segundo antes de levantar la mirada y ver los ojos furiosos de Lincoln –. Siempre quise creer que el amor podría con todo… que lograríamos dejar absolutamente todo atrás, pero ¿Para qué? Al final solo repetiríamos lo mismo una y otra vez. Yo al menos aprendo de mis errores, con ustedes tengo que repetirlos una y otra vez en un maldito círculo sin sentido. ¡No lo entiendo!

Lola trató de liberar su flequillo de la mano de Lincoln, pero su hermano mayor sólo volvió a estrellar su nuca contra el piso. El golpe trajo un extraño sumbido, nunca creyó que un golpe contra el piso cuando ya estás en el suelo pudiera doler tanto, o desconcertar de ese modo. La habitación tembló levemente mientras Lincoln la soltaba y se mantenía de rodillas frente a ella. La visión de lo que aún salía de sus pantalones la trajo nuevamente a la realidad y a sus temores con ella.

-Al menos Lana tenía la audacia de disculparse y darme una explicación del porque hizo lo que hizo… A ti ni siquiera te importó lo que había ocurrido hasta que comenzó a alterar tu fácil estilo de vida, ¿No es verdad, Lola? –parecía querer una respuesta por su parte.

-T-te equi-vocas –su boca no podía dejar de temblar, y su rostro estaba tan humedecido por sus lágrimas que apenas podía ver correctamente. Sólo esto la dejaba totalmente desecha por dentro… y si Lincoln continuaba… Tenía que detener esto de alguna forma… cualquiera… –Yo sólo…

-E tenido suficiente de esto Lola… Sólo quiero sentirme bien otra vez –algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos de Lincoln, pero contrario a eso comenzó a reír un poco –. Necesito esto, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Sam no iba a dármelo, aun después de que traté de ser tan bueno con ella no iba a darme lo que necesitaba, y necesito olvidar por un segundo que soy Lincoln Loud y mi vida es un espiral descendente de miseria y dolor.

Antes de que Lola pudiera hacer algo que no fuera temblar y perderse en la maraña de pensamientos dispersos dentro de su cabeza, Lincoln levantó su puño en alto y le dio un terrible golpe en medio de la cara a la reina de belleza.

-¡AAAAH! –Lola gritó y llevó sus manos ahora libres sobre su rostro. El mundo entero se perdió en la oscuridad momentánea antes de poder entender que ocurría con ella o como le costaba cada vez más respirar –¡AAAAAAAHHH! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando la sangre de su nariz comenzó a caer en grandes cantidades a ambos lados de su rostro. Intentó sujetarla, pero terminó por causarle un dolor aún más grande. El dolor era tanto que fijó su mirada a la única persona que podría hacer algo, alguien en quien solía confiarle absolutamente para todo, irónicamente la causa del dolor que jamás en su corta vida creyó ser capaz de sentir.

-Quieres que te perdone –podía saberlo por la forma en que había hablado en el parque –, realmente no sé si podré perdonarte ahora Lola, estoy tan enfadado que no tengo ni idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer… pero puedo tratar –acarició uno de los inexistentes pechos de su hermana menor –, sí me permites olvidarlo todo aunque sea por un momento.

Los ojos de Lola se movieron hacía todas partes entre la confusión y el dolor, incapaz de entender y quizás ni siquiera de escuchar la voz de su hermano. Rasguñó el piso con sus delgadas uñas tratando de alejarse, pero Lincoln la retuvo por la cintura antes de lograr alejarse y con un fuerte tirón la arrastró nuevamente hacia él.

-No te mentiré, esto nos dolerá a ambos. La primera vez que lo hice con Tabby sentí como si me hubieran cortado algo para luego prenderle fuego, es difícil de describir en realidad –no había estado en su mejor momento cuando pasó, todavía se sentía confundido y tenía la fuga en su contra –, pero luego se sintió muy bien. Todo lo que me molestaba ya ni siquiera me importaba.

Lola jadeó mientras sostenía delicadamente su nariz y trataba de seguir alejándose, pero sus fuerzas fallaban. Iba a vomitar, definitivamente iba a vomitar si esto seguía así. Podía sentir como todo lo que comió en el parque hace unas horas, cuando Lincoln aún era Lincoln, se preparaba para salir por donde vino.

-Quizás esto lo haga más fácil –Lincoln abrió los labios vaginales de Lola lo mejor que pudo. Lola sintió como si algo se rompiera en cuanto sintió lo que Lincoln hacía, intentó cerrar las piernas pero el cuerpo de Lincoln estaba entre ellas, y cuando trató de golpearlo apenas y parecía darse cuenta de eso.

Era demasiado.

Tenía miedo.

Demasiado miedo.

-Ah, debiste decirme si tenías que ir al baño, Lola –Lincoln observó como la orina comenzaba a caer desde un pequeño orificio sobre su vagina. Hasta ahora, Lincoln no sabía exactamente como orinaban las chicas, era un tanto asqueroso, pero después de ser testigo de tantas muertes extrañas podía aguantarlo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y colocó su pene contra la orina de Lola –. Se siente raro y es desagradable, el olor tampoco es bueno… pero creo que puede hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos – miró a su hermana a los ojos, aunque Lola sólo podía ver imágenes distorsionadas por el miedo y las lágrimas –. Esto puede ser un poco raro, pero valdrá la pena… Todo quedará atrás, aunque sea por unos minutos –acarició su rostro con suavidad –. Una vez que nos calmemos quizás podamos hablar mejor de esto y… no lo sé, Cristina dijo que tenía que darles una oportunidad, y yo prometí amarlas pese a todo. Y lo haré, pero ahora sólo… sólo necesito olvidar un poco.

Funcionó con Tabby, ¿por qué no podía ser lo mismo con Lola? Incluso masturbarse sirvió para algo, aunque no era lo mismo.

-Voy a entrar, Lola –sujetó con fuerza las caderas de Lola mientras ignorabas sus sollozos y súplicas. Los pequeños puños de Lola lo golpeaban con desesperación, pero la hemorragia y el miedo le impedían respirar correctamente y sentía como si todo pudiera desaparecer en un parpadeo –. Primero la punta –colocó la punta dentro de la pequeña raja de su hermana menor… realmente se sentía estrecho, pero ahora penetró un poco más fácilmente gracias a la orina, pero tenía que apresurarse antes de que se secara y Lola seguía sin hacerlo más fácil con todos sus jadeos y golpes, pero poco a poco parecía cansarse –. No luches Lola, podrías asfixiarte si esto sigue así.

Lola sintió como algo caliente y desagradable se introducía dentro de ella por aquella parte que papá y mamá siempre le dijeron que nadie debería tocar. Ellos siempre decían que si alguien desconocido trataba de tocarla ahí entonces debía gritar y correr muy lejos… pero Lincoln no era un desconocido y aun así la estaba lastimando, y gritar no servía. ¿Era porque Lincoln era su hermano? ¿Cómo terminaron del parque a es lugar aterrador? Eran felices… lo pasaban bien, ¿Y ahora Lincoln le dice que la pasa mal y esto lo ayudará?

Lola abrió los ojos mientras sentía como lentamente algo comenzaba a raspar las paredes de su interior. Su espalda se arqueó demasiado mientras Lincoln lanzaba un pequeño gruñido de dolor al introducir con más fuerza su miembro masculino dentro de ella.

-Ah…aah… -Lola trató de gritar, pero sólo salieron pequeños jadeos.

-Gr-aah –Lincoln jadeó un poco. Era totalmente diferente a Tabby, el interior de Lola era mucho más estrecho y apretado, tal vez no superara ese punto, pero tenía que esforzarse un poco más… tal vez pudiera agrandarlo un poco si lo conseguía –. Voy a tratar de introducirlo un poco más, Lola. Trata de respirar hondo –intentó respirar hondo para enseñarle como, pero era difícil en esa posición.

Lola apenas podía mantenerse consiente mientras trataba de forzar a su hermano a salir de ella. Lo empujaba con fuerza para liberarse, pero era como si aquella parte de la anatomía de Lincoln se hubiera fundido dentro de ella y estuvieran pegados como siameses.

-P-fohabor… –le costaba hablar entre temblores y llantos. Ya no podía saber cómo se sentía, sólo sabía que apenas podía creer que todo fuera real… lo único real parecía el dolor que sentía.

-¡Hiaa! –Lincoln gruñó con fuerza y rompió las paredes uterinas de su hermana y penetrando casi en su totalidad dentro de ella –. ¡AAAH! –era dolorosa, muy doloroso y apretado, pero Lincoln se mantuvo adentro.

-¡AAAAAHH… AAaaah… Haaaa! –Lola lanzó tres gritos cortados con su boca tan abierta como sus ojos mientras su espalda se arqueaba ante aquel invasor del exterior. Lola intentó golpear con más fuerza de la que jamás había tenido, gritar para que la dejara, pero no podía decir nada que no fueran jadeos.

Lincoln la tomó de la espalda mientras se arqueaba y con cuidado la levantó mientras se mantenía de rodillas. El cuerpo de su hermana acabó frente a él mientras ambas piernas pasaban a los lados de su cintura. Con cuidado comenzó a bajar a Lola e introducir aún más su pene en su interior. Sin las paredes del útero y la sangre como lubricante, era un poco más sencillo con el cuerpo de su hermana cayendo lentamente sobre él.

-Tranquila… tranquila…

Pero Lola no estaba tranquila, estaba totalmente histérica mientras sentía como algo amenazaba con partirla por la mitad. Recordó haber escuchado sobre una antigua tortura donde te atraviesan por la mitad con una estaca muy grande que entra desde el recto y sale por la boca… ¿Eso le estaba haciendo Lincoln ahora? Dolía, apenas podía gritar con el poco aire que entraba a su cuerpo, pero le dolía demasiado.

Lincoln la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho mientras su pene terminaba hundirse completamente dentro de ella. Sintió algunas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos mientras presionaba con fuerza a Lola. Era demasiado estrecho y lo estaba lastimando, pero a la vez se sentía bien. Comenzaba a sentir como todo quedaba atrás y sólo quedaba ese momento entre los dos.

-Ya está Lola… ya está bien; está adentro –levantó un poco a Lola y sintió como una pequeña corriente de aire frío chocaba contra la sangre y orina en su pene, entonces volvió a bajarla con cuidado –. Ah, Lola… necesito que… me ayudes un poco aquí –. Pero Lola no lo escuchaba, sólo jadeaba mientras intentaba gritar y veía con horror lo que se introducía en ella para salir y volver a introducirse. Era como una de las serpientes de Lana, pero cubierta de rojo y penetrándola dentro de ella. Podía sentir como su interior era rasgado sin piedad o misericordia alguna.

Lincoln continuó con ese trabajo totalmente sólo mientras los esfuerzos de Lola por liberarse e volvían cada vez más débiles. Lola comenzó a morder su labio inferior con fuerza mientras Lincoln respiraba con dificultad y continuaba levantando su pequeño cuerpo para bajarlo sobre su pene cada vez más rápido.

-Ya casi… lo estoy sintiendo… ya casi es el momento Lola, entonces todo estará bien… todo.

Lola no sabía a qué podía referirse… al menos no hasta que sintió como algo palpitaba dentro de ella y aumentaba su temperatura.

-L-Linky…

-¡AH! –Una gran cantidad de semen salió disparado del pene de Lincoln directamente al pequeño espacio dentro de su hermana. El chorro salió con ferocidad y Lola sintió como aquella sustancia desconocida la quemaba por dentro. Abrió su boca para gritar pero no pudo salir nada que no fuera su lengua mientras sus ojos perdían de foco absolutamente todo.

Lincoln dejó salir tres chorros completos antes de terminar.

-Ya… ha ha… ya está… Todo se fue… –Se rio un poco mientras depositaba a Lola lentamente sobre el piso –. Me siento un… poco mejor. ¿Qué hay de ti, Lola? –Acarició su mejilla con calma –. Tendré que revisar esa herida, creo que hay vendas y algunas otras cosas dentro de esa valija. Déjame ver.

El cuerpo de Lola se mantuvo en el piso mientras Lincoln pasaba a su lado. La niña miraba al techo totalmente presa del shock, su boca aún abierta y sin poder hacer nada más que meter el aire que mantiene a Lola con vida. Bajo su entrepierna comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre y semen mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

¿Eso era… ser violada?

¿Había sido violada, por su hermano?

¿Por Lincoln?

-Déjame que te limpie un poco, Lola –Lincoln tomó una pequeña toallita húmeda y comenzó a pasarla por la mejilla de Lola mientras le sonreía –. Me siento un poco mejor ahora, creo que si realmente lo sientes Lola, ¿Y tú? –no hubo respuesta por parte de su hermana –Sí, lo sé. Cuesta tiempo asimilarlo. Pero tranquila, será más fácil la próxima vez.

Los ojos de Lola reaccionaron y pudo enfocar mejor el cuarto del motel, u su cabeza volteó hacia Lincoln en ese momento.

¿Próxima vez?


	87. Chapter 87

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sustituto**

 **...**

Demente, ¿Qué otra mejor forma habría de describir el modo en que actuaba Lincoln? ¿Cómo podría siquiera seguir siendo el niño que había sido antaño a aquellos sucesos? No era más que un demente que trataba las heridas de Lola mientras la niña se encontraba retenida sobre la cama: sus muñecas estaban sujetas una a la otra detrás de su espalda por cinta aislante, del mismo modo que sus tobillos.

Lincoln había tenido que luchar contra ella en cuanto despertó. Lola había sido salvaje a la hora de lanzarse contra él. La niña pareció bastante confundida en cuanto despertó, pero el dolor fue rápido en devolverla a sus sentidos y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la obligaron a vomitar todo lo que había consumido en el parque. Estuvo a punto de morir de asfixia por culpa de su nariz rota, pero Lincoln entró en acción y pudo salvarla.

Ese fue el momento en que Lola enloqueció y comenzó a atacarlo mientras lloraba y gritaba. No duró mucho, su cuerpo estaba mal herido y apenas podía ponerse de pie sin volver a caer. El desgarro vaginal ocasionado por Lincoln había cobrado caro en ella.

-Te perdono, Lola –Lincoln susurró mientras limpiaba la sangre alrededor de su nariz –, te perdono por hacerte pasar por Lana y burlarte de mí… pero hay cosas que sencillamente no puedo perdonar… -. ¿Cuántas veces Lola lo había desafiado pese a ser el mayor? ¿Cuántas veces le había faltado al respeto y tratado como basura frente a sus hermanas mayores y familiares? Peor aún… frente a la sociedad escolar. ¿Cuántas veces recibió palizas y le robaban el dinero del almuerzo porque una niña color de rosa abusó de él a cada oportunidad? No es como si Lola fuera la única, pero sin lugar a dudas había sido la peor.

-¡Mh! –Lola apenas podía jadear con la cinta aislante sobre la boca. A Lincoln realmente no le gustó tener que taparle la boca, pero no podía negar que se había sentido realmente bien taparle la boca. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado poder hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Había sido muy fácil en verdad.

El problema vino cuando comenzó a asfixiarse otra vez, pero sólo tuvo que volver a colocar su nariz en el lugar adecuado. Ahora estaba colocando algo de ungüento en sus moretones; el del estómago principalmente, mientras que el que tenía en la cara era pequeño y sanaría rápido.

Una vez terminado el trabajo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tendrá que trabajar muy duro para ganarte mi perdón, Lola –le habló en un tono serio –. No digo que sea imposible, pero realmente tendrás que hacer mucho para que logre perdonarte –pasó su mano por su mejilla mientras la veía –. Pero vas por buen camino, tengo demasiado en la cabeza y eso a veces me mata, mi nariz sangra con regularidad y siento como si mi cerebro luchara por salir por mi nariz y oídos… Lo de hace unas horas realmente me ayudo, es por eso que me gustaría que pudiéramos repetirlo de vez en cuando.

El cuerpo de Lola tembló mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. La niña ni siquiera podía responder mientras Lincoln seguía acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Todavía te duele? Mejorará al principio… y entonces se sentiría bien –retiró otro paño de la valija junto a la cama y comenzó a limpiar con cuidado la entrepierna de Lola. La niña tembló mientras el paño seco pasaba por sus piernas -. Tendré que comprar algo de agua y más desinfectante –lamió la punta del trapo y la pasó por el lugar donde se había secado la sangre –. No había puesto mucho en valija, sólo un poco de todo en caso de que tuviera que escapar otra vez… Hablando de eso, realmente no quiero regresar ahora.

Habían pasado horas y ni siquiera había dado el aviso a Cristina.

Sam posiblemente podría encontrarlo y le había dado la información a Simón… No importaba, que vinieran por él. Se relajaría hasta que eso ocurriera.

-No creo que pueda estar libre por mucho tiempo, pero mientras tanto te doy la oportunidad de hacer algo para redimirte conmigo, ¿estás de acuerdo, Lola? –Lincoln retiró la cinta aislante con un fuerte tirón.

Lola dejo escapar un gran sollozo, tenía dificultades para respirar y apenas podía decir nada mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡AYUDA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba. Grita era doloroso, llorar era doloroso, moverse aunque sea un poco era doloroso. Ver a Lincoln era mucho más doloroso.

Lincoln volvió a cubrir su boca –No grites, por favor –se levantó de la cama –. Iré a comprar algunas cosas, espérame hasta que regrese. Tenía que comprar agua, comida, otro kit de primeros auxilios y tal vez alguna cosa que a Lola pudiera gustarle. Le había dado mucho pensando que era Lana, y Lola parecía haberlo aguantado todo… tal vez se merecía una pequeña recompensa, después de todo le ayudó a liberar un poco de sus dudas –te traeré bonito, ¿Está bien, Lola?

Lola sólo luchó más contra sus ataduras en respuesta.

* * *

-¿Puedo irme ahora? –Lincoln se encontraba sentado en una mesa mientras una doctora revisaba una hoja de papel con sus resultados. Habían tenido que sacarle radiografías, encefalogramas e incluso lo metieron a una maquina bastante grande para escanear su cerebro, esa había sido la parte más incómoda –. Confío en que no encontraran nada malo conmigo. Quizás solo sufrí de ataques de pánico, un buen amigo mío suele sufrir de pérdidas de sangre masiva cada vez que mi hermana pasa frente a él.

La doctora lo miró un segundo antes de volver a los resultados. Parecía demasiado concentrada como para prestarle cualquier tipo de atención – **¿Para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo? Tiene que ocuparme de una niña que ni siquiera es suya en casa, un director de manos flojas, la renta atrasada, ¿Y ahora unas pruebas que seguramente salieron mal? Que fastidio sería tener que hacerlas otra vez, ¿Por qué no mejor dice que nada malo pasó y se olvida de todo esto?**

-¿Qué creen que soy? ¿Una maldita borrega? ¡Mi abuelo fue parte de los fundadores del hospital y a mí me tratan como un objeto al cual comerse con la mirada! ¡Putos todos ellos! –la doctora gruñó –. Que repitan ellos las pruebas, yo no te veo nada malo, Lincoln Loud –dejo las hojas aun lado y se fue del pequeño consultorio.

* * *

-¿Qué clase de hospital deja a un niño de once años despierto hasta la media noche sólo para hacerle pruebas? Fue admitido este mismo día y ya me tienen de un lado a otro, ¿las penurias de ser una imagen trágica en toda la ciudad? Maldita Internet y videos virales, tendré que deshacerme de ellos… ya cumplieron su propósito –caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos del hospital mientras extendía las manos como si jugara al avión. Los hospitales eran un lugar relajante para él, quizás el haber vivido tantas veces en uno; observando, aprendiendo, intentando memorizar los tiempos, idas y venidas. ¿Cuántas vidas había pasado de principio a fin dentro de un hospital? Nunca las suficientes.

Movió su cuerpo como mientras sus manos extendidas mientras hacía sonidos de vuelo y pasó al siguiente pasillo, ignorando las miradas de los demás pacientes y enfermeros. Era un niño al que habían desvelado con pruebas que la mayoría de ellos no sabían para que eran realmente, tenía derecho a su diversión… o quizás no les importara en primer lugar.

-Preparando aterrizajeeee –detuvo sus movimientos frente y bajó sus brazos –, aterrizaje exitoso.

* * *

Luna apenas podía dormir correctamente. La visita de Sam la había alterado un poco, pero también el había dado nuevas esperanzas de volver a comenzar lo que se había perdido. Una relación que comenzó con estupideces adolecentes dentro de un bar de mala muerte a las afueras de la ciudad y que quería ir más allá de encuentros con pequeñas bandas de garaje.

Pero entonces la vida se fue al carajo y no pudo confesarse… Ya ni siquiera estaba segura de si merecía estar con Sam después de todo lo que había hecho… lo que había causado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se colocó boca abajo en la cama mientras cubría su cabeza con la almohada, no quería seguir pensando en eso. Resultaba increíble lo rápido que las cosas pueden terminar y en qué formas.

Mientras se encontraba en aquel estado sintió como un pequeño peso se colocaba sobre su cama, Luna tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que alguien se había sentado junto a su cuerpo. ¿Sam? Eso sería esperar demasiado. La hermosa y divertida Sam le hace una visita nocturna en el hospital después de haber vivido lo que podría ser una tragedia terrorista.

Luna miró levemente de reojo… y su corazón dejó de latir durante un segundo entero, o así lo sintió. Se apoyó en la cama y se levantó levemente en caso de que se hubiera quedado dormida, lo que veía ahora sólo podía ser producto de un sueño algo que no debería ser posible por medio de una maldita hoja de papel firmada por un juez.

-Hola Luna –Lincoln le sonrió mientras la miraba inocentemente. El pequeño niño que su familia había traicionado y que sólo pudo ver en una foto entrando al baño de niñas junto a Tabby.

-¿Lincoln? –Luna extendió la mano para comprobar que era real o sólo un sueño.

Lincoln tomó su mano con delicadeza –¿Por qué no te sientes un poco, Luna?

Luna o hizo con calma. Después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que había pasado… Lincoln estaba ahí. No sabía que decir o que hacer. Quería hacerle tantas preguntas de que había pasado hasta ahora, el asunto del arcade y qué hacía en el hospital, pero su garganta se sentía totalmente seca mientras Lincoln sólo la veía en silencio.

-L-Lincoln… ¿eres tú?

-No me diras que no reconoces a tu hermano menor, Luna –pasó su mano por el cabello –. Mi cabello puede ser una combinación de negro con blanco ahora, pero sigo siendo tu pequeño como de nieve.

Era cierto, su cabello parecía haber sido teñido pero Luna ni lo había notado. Haría falta más que un cambio de cabello para no reconocer a su hermano menor.

-¿Realmente?

-Te perdono –Lincoln habló con seriedad mientras la miraba –. Todos cometimos un error: yo por iniciar todo esto, ustedes por exagerarlo. Luna, no tienen que justificar nada, yo te perdono… los perdono a todos –se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabeza del mismo modo en que Luna solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño –. Te amo, Luna. Por eso te perdono.

Luna no sabía que decir.

Todo era real, Lincoln estaba ahí y la perdonaba.

Después de todo esto Lincoln la perdonaba.

-N-no… no puedes Lincoln… –pero no se merecían ese perdona. Aun si Lincoln inició todo, el caso es que ellas pusieron en duda el amor por su hermano y lo traicionaron de la peor manera, arruinando completamente por lo que habían luchado… por una bobería –. Nosotros.

Lincoln se arrojó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya no importa, Luna. Estoy harto de esto… la separación, la lastima del mundo, el juicio y las asistentes sociales… Todo lo que quiero es volver a casa y que seamos una familia otra vez –la sujetó con fuerza –. Estoy totalmente cansado de escuchar "traje de ardilla". Todos sufrimos por esto y sólo quiero terminarlo… Por favor Luna, deja de decir que no mereces mi perdón o de recordarme todo lo que ocurrió… Sólo quiero que todo sea como era antes.

Luna no supo que responder a eso, ella quería seguir diciendo lo estúpida que fue pero después de las palabras de Lincoln se encontraba perdida. Ella también estaba cansada. Comenzó a sollozar en su hombre mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas.

-Olvidemos todo esto de la buena suerte y el traje de ardilla.

-…En la estación de policía… no hice nada.

-Lo que ocurrió nos tomó por sorpresa a todos… Creo que incluso Lynn pudo sentirse muy afectada por eso, ella no es tan perra –se rio un poco –. Disculpa mi vocabulario, últimamente e empezado a utilizar palabras que no tendrías ni idea, seguramente mamá querría volver a los viejos lavados de boca con agua y con jabón.

-No eres el único, bro –Luna le devolvió el abrazo. Era como si un enorme peso hubiera sido retirado desde lo profundo de su pecho. Lincoln estaba ahí, su hermanito la abrazaba y pedía por dejar todo atrás. Ella había estado tan asustada que… -Dios Lincoln, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que a ocurrido hasta ahora… y el arcade… creí que… que… ¿Qué pasó en el arcade? ¿Qué haces en el hospital? ¿Y esa bata?

-Tranquila, Luna –Lincoln le tapó la boca con un dedo antes de que continuara haciendo preguntas –.Te lo diré todo... pero por ahora sólo quiero fingir que nada a ocurrido, ¿te molesta si me quedo a dormir aquí?

Luna se rio un poco, hacía años que Lincoln no le pedía dormir juntos, y no era precisamente el mejor momento o lugar –¿Y la orden de restricción?

-A la mierda la orden de restricción, quiero pasar la noche con mi hermana favorita.

Luna no pudo evitar seguir sollozando, ni siquiera trató de ocultar sus ganas de llorar. Sabía que era la favorita de Lincoln, era normal después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos a lo largo de sus vidas.

-Entonces adentro, bro. Vamos a dormir un poco, y mañana podremos hablar todo lo que quieras, Linc.

-Nada me gustaría más, Luna.

Lincoln se acomodó en la cama junto a su hermana y abrazó su torso mientras Luna abrazaba su cabeza. Luna se sintió nuevamente en los viejos tiempos, como si nada malo pudiera pasarles ahora.

-Por cierto, me gusta esa bufanda.

-Gracias.

* * *

 **NA: En respuesta a la pregunta de Ex-escudodeplata, la cual le debía, sí, esa cosas están basadas en los pequeños monstruos de Dead Like Me pero no son los mismos.**

 **Y no, lo siento, pero realmente no sé como recuperar una cuenta FF sin mail.**

 **Sobre el capítulo, creo que se puede deducir que pasará por el titulo y no tengo que decir más. Nos veremos el próximo capítulo de esta serie que ya quiero terminar para concentrarme en todos los trabajos que debo.**

 **En especial Las Unloud, un fic que realmente quiero continuar por El Legendario, quien se retiró de FF (espero que temporalmente).**

 **Nos veremos.**


	88. Chapter 88

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Usurpación**

 **…**

-Lola, todavía estas herida, no puedes correr muy lejos –Lincoln vio como Lola se esforzaba por arrastrarse por el piso del pasillo del tercer piso. La había desatado para acerarla un poco después de terminar de hacerlo y Lola había escapado lo más rápido que pudo, no es como si pudiera ir muy lejos después de apenas comer algo o los problemas que tenía para caminar correctamente.

-A-¡Atrás! –Lola gritó mientras se arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas –¡Aléjate de mí!

Lincoln suspiró –No puedo, podrías lastimarte. Este lugar es peligroso, especialmente para una niña desnuda.

Lincoln la sujetó con cuidado y la levantó en sus brazos en estilo nupcial. Lola comenzó a golpearlo y rasgarlo, cosa que Lincoln ignoró al entender que el dolor podría molestarla un poco.

-Te compré ese vestido que viste en la tienda una semana antes de separarnos; el rosa con costuras bancas y adornos de flor.

-¡Aaayudaaa! –gritó en respuesta.

-También te traje algo de comer –Lola siguió moviendo sus brazos y piernas de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse –, y una pequeña laptop. Está muy bien configurada, pero sólo te dejaré usarla mientras te vea hacerlo… No quiero que les digas a las otras donde estoy, no estoy listo para verlas.

Las cosas estaban progresando un poco lento con Lola. No podía decir que se llevaran tan bien como antes del asunto de la suerte, y mucho menos que cuando fingía ser Lana. Las cosas parecían ser mucho más delicadas de lo que Lincoln pudiera entender, pero no se echaría para atrás ahora.

-Si te portas bien, Lola. ¿Te compraré una linda mesa de té? ¿Qué te parece? –nunca vio bien el modo en que su padre la consentía para que se portara bien, pero ahora podía entender un poco mejor el porqué lo hacía –Vamos, te leeré algo y hablaremos un poco de los viejos días.

Tal vez con eso podrían arreglar un poco las cosas.

* * *

Tres días, en tres días se celebraría el juicio de los señores Loud. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco en ese tiempo. Mientras que todas le dieron una gran bienvenida a sus padres al pasar por la puerta, ninguno de ellos parecía estar del mejor humor para sonrisas o incluso una fiesta. Las cosas que habían aprendido los llenaban de rabia e incluso impotencia, más que nada furia hacia la policía por mantenerles en secreto algo tan importante como lo que estaba rodeando a su familia.

Las cosas no habían sido las mejores cuando todos se enteraron del ataque que Lana sufrió por Lola, según lada fue una discusión que se les fue de las manos, lo que ahora había causado que Lola escapara de casa. Ruth había llamada un día después indicando que Lola se estaba quedando con ella y que posiblemente se quedaría allí por el resto de la semana. Pese a los intentos de la familia por hablar con ella, Lola se negaba a hablarles por teléfono. Y ya no podían regresar con ella.

-¿No es un poco raro que Lola se quede que Ruth? –Luan preguntó en voz alta –. Ella fue la primera en salir corriendo de ahí.

-Que se quede done está si quiere –. Lana respondió. No había vuelto a recibir llamada alguna de Lincoln después de eso, no quería ni imaginar que podría haber causado Lola para que Lincoln ya no quisiera hablar con ella –. No la voy a perdonar por lo que hizo.

Lisa se encontraba siendo interrogada por agentes del FBI casi todo el tiempo, y cuando podía hablar con la familia nunca tocaba el tema sobre su encierro, sólo les decía que había sido un error en su sistema de seguridad cuando tuvo que meterse por la ventana, pero nada más.

Luna había cambiado un poco en ese tiempo, se la veía más feliz y animada. No era la misma chica que no ocultaba su rencor contra Lynn o la familia entera. Se veía como la Luna que era antes. Se recuperó lo suficiente para regresar a casa junto a su familia al poco tiempo.

Lori había despertado y había sido interrogada meticulosamente por la policía y el FBI, todo lo que dijo tendría que ser absolutamente confidencial, pero les confió que más de uno la tomaron por loca. No dijo nada de lo que vio al resto de la familia, sólo que quería dejar esa horrible experiencia atrás y nunca volver a tocar el tema.

La que más llamaba la atención era Luan, ella estaba constantemente frente al ordenador de Lisa. Desde que Lana le confió la contraseña se la había pasado estudiando cómo funciona algo que podría tomar copiar archivos secretos del Pentágono con sólo presionar una tecla. A veces no pasaba un minuto de presionar una tecla y en la Tv transmitían una noticia de último minuto sobre una horrible explosión en el oriente. Era mejor hacer como si no estuviera relacionado…

Simón hacía constantes visitas al equipo forense por información sobre el cadáver, mientras que esperaba los resultados de ADN. Hasta ahora no habían obtenido resultados, pero dentro de poco tendría la confirmación de sus sospechas. Sólo esperaba estar equivocado y que todo esto no fuera más que el estrés de ver tantas muertes jóvenes y la pérdida de un compañero.

El FBI, en cuanto a ellos, no habían dejado de interrogar a todas las personas relacionadas con las víctimas y muchas veces preguntando acerca de Lisa Loud, pero también sobre su hermano mayor Lincoln. Lo que estuvieran investigando era un misterio, no parecían tener intenciones de compartir sus avances, aunque se les había dado todo el derecho de tomar lo que la policía había reunido en semanas repletas de sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Finalmente esta Lincoln Loud, el niño que se encontraba en el centro de todo esto. Lincoln había sido dado de alta del hospital y regresado a la residencia Suarez. Susana había arreglado una pequeña celebración en familia para festejar el regreso de Lincoln. Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad para la hermosa familia y su relación con Cristina parecía estar recuperando confianza lentamente.

Incluso Lily había mejorado un poco su actitud contra Cristina, lo suficiente para que la castaña ya no tuviera que temer tanto cada vez que las manos de Lily se acercaban a su cuello. Tal vez Lincoln tuviera razón y todo fuera una idea suya, después de todo, Lily era sólo una bebé.

Las cosas parecía que irían muy bien para ellos.

* * *

-A veces me cuesta reconocer lo que está bien o lo que está mal… -Lincoln murmuró –, sé que es raro, pero así lo siento. Es como si algo cambiara dentro de mi cabeza y la línea del bien y el mal se desdibujara. ¿Por qué otra razón lastimaría a Tabby de aquella forma, Lola? Lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no me di cuenta hasta mucho después. Espero que no me odie.

Lola no respondió.

La niña estaba desnuda y de rodillas frente a la cama, Lincoln había unido sus muñecas detrás de su espalda con cinta aislante. En estos momentos Lola se encontraba lamiendo el miembro masculino de su hermano mientras lo metía levemente en su boca.

-Un poco más adentro, Lola –. Lincoln empujó su cabeza y Lola metió el pene de Lincoln más adentro de su boca. Se sentía un poco raro y le costaba respirar, pero Lincoln no la soltó hasta que siguiera el ritmo.

La habitación había cambiado un poco. En medio de ella había una pequeña mesa rosa para el té, sobre ella había un hermoso juego de té de porcelana y una bandeja de bollos, otra de galletas y la última repleta de pequeños caramelos de colores. Una laptop sobre la mesa que daba repeticiones de programas infantiles sobre princesas.

Lincoln incluso había colocado un pequeño aromatizador en la pared que se encargaba de mantener un aroma a lilas por todo el cuarto.

-Tal vez deberíamos movernos a un cuarto más grande, Lola –el lugar se había vuelto algo pequeño para ambos. Toda la ropa que le había comprado a Lola estaba doblada con cuidado dentro de contenedores a los pies de la cama, pero Lola seguramente querría un pequeño armario. El problema sería como meter un armario dentro del Love sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ya se las ingeniaría con algo.

Lola retiró el pene de Lincoln de su boca en busca de un poco de aire, la niña no dejaba de jadear de forma lastimosa y veía a Lincoln con una profunda angustia. Lincoln acarició su mejilla y Lola volvió a lamer su pene con cuidado, no quería ser golpeada otra vez.

Lincoln sintió su celular vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo retiró y encontró un número desconocido.

-¿Qué quieres, Nega?

- _¿Linc?_

-¿Mildred?

Mildred era la niña a la que había conocido hace algún tiempo. Todavía la recordaba, había estado a punto de atacarla antes de regresar a sus sentidos, incluso la acompañó a casa y le dio su número.

- _Sí… Yo… veras…_

Lola se detuvo un segundo mientras escuchaba a su hermano mayor hablar. Lincoln la vio un segundo y Lola entendió que no era seguro parar ahora por lo que volvió a introducir la virilidad de Lincoln dentro de su boca y comenzó a chuparlo otra vez mientras lo masajeaba lentamente con su lengua.

-Adelante, Mildred… me alegra volver a escuchar tu voz.

- _A mí también… tenía miedo de que fueras Lincoln_ –pareció suspirar con calma –. _Linc… yo… Sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero… fuiste muy amable conmigo y… y necesito un lugar donde quedarme_ –del otro lado de la línea se hizo el silencio, Mildred parecía no poder creer lo que había dicho –. _Lo siento, sólo olvídalo. Yo…_

-Mildred, ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –a Lincoln le preocupaba. Mildred le pareció una buena niña y no quería que nada malo le ocurriera, no después de lo que le hizo pasar –Si necesitas dinero o cualquier cosa sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Mildred guardó silencio del otro lado de la línea y Lincoln temió que fuera a colgar –. _Las cosas no van muy bien con mi tía… ella se esfuerza, pero el dinero se está acabando y ahora tiene que sostener tres trabajos… ya no descansa._

-Puedo darte todo el dinero que necesites, Mildred –reprimió una pequeña mueca mientras sentía la lengua de Lola contra su glande –. Sólo dime cuanto le hace falta a tu tía y…

- _No… no quiero parecer tan rastrera. Mi tía preguntó si podía quedarme con una amiga por un tiempo… creo que le hace falta un descanso de tanto trabajar…_

-Y le dijiste que sí –Lincoln podía ver a donde iba esto –. Pero no tienes amigas por los alrededores… sólo yo.

- _Si no quieres…_ -Lincoln dudaba que pudiera terminar esa frase, Mildred posiblemente no conocía a nadie más por aquí. Y lo necesitaba.

Sujetó la nuca de Lola y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, podía sentirse cerca del final.

-Puede quedarte… el lugar no es muy grande, pero estoy pensando en mudarme a otro cuarto… -Jadeó un poco –. Actualmente me estoy quedando… con mi hermana menro uf… estamos tratando de hacer las paces, pero le vendría bien compañía de su edad –forzó su pene muy dentro de la boca de Lola y se corrió hasta su garganta.

Mantuvo la cabeza de Lola bien sujeta mientras descargaba todo en su interior, la niña parecía incomoda y trató de liberarse, pero Lincoln la mantenía fuertemente sujeta. Finalmente fue liberada y cayó al piso mientras tosía rastros de semen y saliva.

- _¿Tú hermana? Creí que no podían acercarse. Si estoy interrumpiendo algo yo-_

-No, está bien, Mildred. Todo está bien ahora –. Se sentía más relajado y libre –. Creo que a Lola le vendría bien otra niña aquí, últimamente la e sentido algo decaída. ¿Qué tal si reúnes tus cosas y te traigo aquí con nosotros? No creo que a Lola le moleste –se desprendió un momento del teléfono –, ¿Verdad Lola?

Lola lo miró con miedo mientras seguía tosiendo. Podía sentir como se asfixiaba con aquella cosa espesa y de olor asqueroso, pero no podía contradecir a Lincoln ahora. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza –S-shí…

-Ella estará feliz de que estés aquí… ¿Cuándo puedo recogerte, Mildred?

* * *

 **NA: Tres días para el juicio, entocnes un salto de tiempo que explique lo que ocurrió y nos vamos al encuentre entre ambos y todo se terminó. Adiós Llamadas, no te haré secuela.**

 **Entonces podré concentrarme enteramente en todo lo que dejé atrás.**


	89. Chapter 89

.

.

.

 **Lamentos nocturnos**

 **…**

Mildred tomó el café con ciertas dudas… Linc le había dicho que pidiera lo que quisiera en La Fresa, que cuando llegara lo pagaría todo. Mildred se había negado para no ser una carga… pero realmente tenía hambre. Los recortes habían sido demasiados en el departamento de su tía, y la venta de la casa no iba realmente bien.

Su tía no era mala persona, lo supo cuando en lugar de golpearla por regresar a casa en la mañana sólo la castigó el resto del año. Incluso había notado como había empezado a ayunar sólo para que ella tuviera un plato de comida adecuado. Realmente era una buena persona, lo suficientemente buena para tratar de darle una vida a su sobrina pese a la pobreza.

Es por eso que Mildred había aceptado pasar algunas semanas en la casa de "amigos" esperando que alguien se decidiera a comprar la casa de su familia, la cual ya había sido rebajada dos veces… era tan obvio que su tía estaba desesperada por venderla, y los compradores sólo tendrían que esperar un poco más para que la casa costara veinte veces menos a su valor real… quizás menos.

Hasta entonces, Mildred realmente no quería ser una caga para ella.

Tomó la taza de café entre sus manos y dio un largo trago, el oscuro líquido sólo se había enfriado un poco pero todavía era bebible. Dejó la taza aun lado y continuó con el bollo. Realmente se sentía extraño comer algo sin tener el dinero para pagarlo, a lo sumo Mildred podría pagar por el café, pero no por el bollo… O para lo que sea que ordenara después si se atrevía.

-¿No quieres algo más ligero que café, señorita? –la mesera le preguntó con una sonrisa, se veía como una mujer ya en sus treinta de cabello castaño y algunas arrugas bajo sus ojos. Se veía amable –. ¿Por qué no tomas un poco de jugo de manzana?

-…Yo… gracias, pero no ordenaré nada más…

La mesera le sonrió y le dejó una nota sobre la mesa: la cuenta. Mildred no tenía ni la mitad de lo que estaba escrito ahí, y eso le preocupaba u poco.

-…Quizás pida un poco de jugo, por favor.

-Enseguida.

Pasó una hora y Linc no llegaba, ¿No se supone que vivía en un motel abandonado cerca de ahí? Tendría que haber llegado para ese entonces. Mildred comenzaba a sentirse un tanto irritada por tener que esperar una hora por alguien que vivía tan cerca, y peor aún por estar comiendo comida que no podía pagar; ya eran tres bollos, dos vasos de jugo y un poco de helado.

¿Cómo Linc podía dejarla esperando de esa forma?

-…Podría traerme un poco más de helado, ¿por favor? –la camarera esta vez la miró sin sonreír y tomó su orden. Mildred comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con ella.

La niña ya era un tanto conocida en el café por pasar sus desayunos y parte de sus cenas ahí dentro, pero eso sólo hacia conocida la pobreza de la niña, ¿Ya se habrían dado cuenta de que no podía pagar por nada? Posiblemente. Mildred se preguntó cuándo vería a la camarera caminando hacia ella con el entrecejo fruncido y diciendo algo como "¿Y el dinero?"

- _¿Dónde estás, Linc?_

-Mildred –Lincoln entró por la puerta del café y la saludó nada más verla –. Lamento la tardanza, tuve que ocuparme de algunas cosas con mi hermana antes de poder salir, ya sabes cómo son las niñas…

-¡Me dejaste esperando una hora! ¿Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que fue? –Mildred murmuró cuando Lincoln se sentó frente a ella.

-Lo siento, te lo compensaré.

-Eso espero –resopló con cansancio.

Linc se veía diferente: su cuello estaba vendado, y su cabello era una combinación de negro con mechones blancos, se le veía más… ¿animado? ¿feliz? Al menos se veía más relajado que la última vez que lo vio.

Los recuerdos de aquel último encuentro fueron algo incómodos. El modo en que… Lincoln la había tocado fue algo desagradable. Estuvo alterada mientras recordaba como había presionado sus nalgas en el momento de embestirla contra la pared… y lo que le pidió, o mejor dicho rogó al final… ¿Realmente esperaba que hiciera "eso" con él?

-Relájate, Mildred… no voy a lastimarte –Lincoln le contestó como si supiera lo que había estado pensando –. Es natural que te ponga nerviosa conmigo, pero tranquila. Todo estará bien.

Mildred no se sentía tan segura, había algo que la molestaba pero no podía saber bien que era.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada.

* * *

El viaje hacia el Love había sido callado. Lincoln cargaba una pequeña maleta repleta de la ropa de Mildred y otros objetos personales. Posiblemente todo lo que le quedaba de su antiguo hogar.

Pasar por los restos del Krakatoa había sido lo más difícil, imaginarse a toda esa gente cubierta de fugo, gritando y retorciéndose hizo que la niña deseara no haber comido tanto en el café, aun recordaba el sonido delas sirenas de los camiones de bomberos al pasar frente al departamento, o la columna de humo que se elevaba a lo lejos fuera de su ventana.

-No lo veas… yo todavía puedo oler la carne quemada cada vez que lo hago.

Mildred dejó de verlo y se concentró en el camino. Ya no quedaban policías o bomberos en el lugar, sólo una cinta amarilla que impedía el paso.

* * *

Mildred no podía creer lo que veía. Le había tomado mucho ganar el valor suficiente para subir al tercer piso, más todavía pasar por el pasillo cubierto de palabras y frases de película de horror, pero nunca creyó que se encontraría con algo así: un pequeño cuarto repleto de posters de princesas, una esa de té, vestidos perfectamente doblados sobre la cama o en pequeños contenedores a los pies de esta. Había un pequeño ordenador sobre una mesa contra la pared; estaba dando La princesa y el sapo.

El lugar parecía como el sueño de cualquier niña rosa… y eso justamente es lo que había sentada en la mesa de té.

-¿Lola? –sabía que Lincoln se estaba quedando con una de sus hermanas pequeñas, pero no creyó que se tratara de Lola Loud, la pequeña pesadilla de seis años y campeona juvenil de los certamen de belleza. Especialmente por el trato que la pequeña parecía haberle dado por el asunto de la buena suerte, todavía recordaba cuando la vio restregándole una mala nota sobre la cabeza de ardilla en medio del pasillo.

Lola por su parte sólo tembló sin levantar la vista.

-Lola, ¿no has tomado tu té? –Lincoln le preguntó mientras dejaba la pequeña valija de Mildred sobre la cama –¿Quieres que prepare un poco más? Ahora tenemos una invitada después de todo –se acercó a una pequeña tetera eléctrica y le colocó un poco de agua de una botella –. ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda, Mildred? –Lincoln señaló una silla frente a Lola.

Mildred se sentó sin despegar la vista de la niña. Se le veía… diferente. Estaba maquillada y olía muy bien, incluso su ropa se veía mucho mejor: un vestido rosa con bordes celestes y una tiara sobre su cabeza. Era casi idéntico a la ropa de todos los días, pero el vestido se veía mucho más fino y la tiara parecía tener un diamante real en la coronilla.

-Lola… Hola, soy Mildred… éramos compañeras en la escuela, ¿Me recuerdas?

Lola la miró por un segundo; sus grandes ojos azules se veían un poco apagados.

-Lola, Mildred te hizo una pregunta, tienes que ser educada y contestarle.

Todo el cuerpo de Lola se tensó y sus labios temblaron. Parecía querer hablar pero no podía, entonces respiró profundamente y volvió a verla.

-M-Mildred, te recuerdo, eras esa chica callada que se ocultaba detrás de su cabello los días de la foto… ¿Cómo has estado? –le respondió con su típica sonrisa sin dos dientes.

-…Bien, pasando algunos momentos difíciles, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? –miró alrededor –, este lugar se ve… acogedor.

-Sí, al principio era difícil acostumbrarse, pero Lincoln lo hizo más llevadero –se acercó un poco para susurrarle –. No a dejado de comprarme regalos, vestidos y cada día hay un peluche nuevo –señaló a un grupo de peluches en una esquina del cuarto.

-¿Hablan de mí, chicas? –Lincoln comenzó a servir el té dentro de una pequeña tetera de vidrio y la llevó en medio de la mesa junto a un plato de galletas –. Actualmente estoy limpiando una habitación en el tercer piso; tiene un armario bastante grande, un baño funcional y una pequeña cocina, sólo necesito de un tanque de gas para que funcione.

Lincoln se sentó junto a ellas y pudo notar como el cuerpo de Lola comenzaba a temblar sin control.

-¿Más té, mi princesa? –Lincoln levantó la tetera y le sonrió a su hermana pequeña.

-…S-sí por favor –. Lola levantó su taza frente a él.

La taza no dejaba de temblar.

* * *

-Limpié el baño del segundo piso, ahora está funcional y tiene un aromatizador que le deja un dulce olor a vainilla. Si quieres que te acompañe sólo dímelo, pero no tienes nada que temer aquí… ya nadie juego a la gallina desde que el Krakatoa se incendió –Lincoln comenzó a desempacar la rompa de Mildred sobre la cama –. Si quieres comer o tomar algo puedes sacar lo que quieras del mini-refrigerador, ¿Quieres ver algo en particular? Podemos poner noticias o cualquier programa en tiempo real en la laptop, es como un pequeño televisor. ¿Quizás un poco de lectura? En la habitación de aquí junto reuní algunos libros y varios comics.

-E-está bien, por ahora sólo quiero llamar a mi tía y decirle que estoy bien –. Mildred retiro su celular del bolsillo de su falda.

Los ojos de Lola brillaron en el momento de ver ese pequeño teléfono en manos de Mildred.

-¿T-tía Saly?... sí, estoy bien… ya llegué con mi… -miró a Lola y notó como remojaba sus labios con su lengua, se le veía muy dudosa –amiga… Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Lola se acercó como si quisiera decir algo, pero se detuvo en el momento en que Lincoln pudo una mano sobre su cabeza y le acercó otra taza de té. Lola la recibió con un pequeño gracias y guardó silencio.

* * *

Compartirían la cama… no los tres, sino ella y Lola. Lincoln dormiría en unas sábanas en el piso mientras ellas compartían un colchón. La cama era demasiado pequeña para los tres, y aunque pudieran entrar estarían muy apretados, y eso sería muy vergonzoso para ella… especialmente después de lo que pasó con Lincoln aquella noche. Mildred no quería despertar sintiendo una mano presionando sus nalgas.

Lincoln le había mostrado todo el lugar, no había sido tan aterrador como había creído al principio. Era sólo un viejo motel abandonado que era usado por Lincoln y Lola como un refugio temporal. No pudo evitar preguntarse sobre los padres de ambos, pero luego Mildred recordó que estaban detenidos en la estación de policía. ¿Entonces sus tutores? Era más fácil no sacar el tema.

-El lugar parece agradable –. La música que salía del ordenador y el olor a lilas le daban un gran ambiente. Casi no parecía la habitación de un motel abandonado, sino una habitación normal, mejor que eso incluso.

Pero…

Mildred no podía dejar de pensar que había algo fuera de lugar, especialmente con Lola. La niña se la pasaba sentada en la silla, a veces se recostaba en la cama o simplemente miraba lo que diera el ordenador. Fuera de eso era mucho más callada de lo que recordaba y sólo hablaba cuando Mildred sacaba los temas.

-¿Qué encuentras bien, Lola? –Mildred se atrevió a preguntarlo.

-Estoy perfecta, señorita Mildred, ¿Quiere un poco más de té?

-Sí… gracias princesa Lola.

La noche llegó muy rápido y Mildred jamás se sintió tan bienvenida en ninguna parte. Lincoln había sido realmente amable y encantador, como la primera vez que lo conoció, incluso la apoyó y abrazó como antes. Se sintió un poco incomoda al estar en sus brazos, pero pasó rápidamente mientras.

Era Linc, el amable extraño que podía ayudar a una niña desconocida.

Todo era tan… perfecto.

¿Lo era realmente?

* * *

-Buenas noches chicas –. Lincoln las metió a la cama a ambas y les dio un peluche a cada una.

-No soy una niña pequeña, Lincoln –Lola murmuró mientras sujetaba un peluche de unicornio.

-Lo siento, a veces lo olvido, es que te ves realmente linda cuando duermes, Lola –. Lincoln le dio un beso en la frente y luego se acercó a ella –. ¿Quieres el panda o el osito?

-…El panda –Mildred se sonrojó al momento de decirlo.

Lincoln sólo le entregó el peluche y le un beso en la frente como a Lola… su padre solía hacer lo mismo.

- _Incluso las sabanas son de castillos y princesas_ –sin lugar a dudas Lincoln consentía a Lola. A Mildred no le gustaban mucho los colores rosas por sus gustos góticos, pero en ese momento no le incomodaban en lo más mínimo.

-Buenas noches, Lincoln –Lola se ocultó bajo las sabanas luego de responder.

-Buenas noches, Linc –Mildred sólo se apoyó en la almohada.

El camisón que estaba usando era una camisa sin mangas y pantaloncillos de algodón, bastante cómodos y abrigados para la noche. Mientras que Lola usaba un camisón blanco de seda.

La música seguía sonando de la laptop… y Mildred lentamente se quedó dormida.

* * *

- _¡Ah!... ¡Mh! ¡Por favor...! …no…_

Mildred se despertó incomoda. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar; se estaba quedando con Lincoln y Lola en el Love. Lincoln no había querido que durmiera en el piso por lo que la había convencido para compartir la cama con Lola…

- _¡Ah!_

-¿Ah? –Mildred terminó de despertarse con un pequeño grito, o eso es lo que le pareció. Parecía más un jadeo o… alguna clase de llamada, no podía estar segura –. ¿Lola? ¿Escuchaste eso? –Trató de llamar la atención de la pequeña diva –, ¿Lola? –pero la cama estaba vacía. Ella era la única bajo las sabanas.

-¡AAH! ¡Es demasiado…!

Nuevamente los gritos, Mildred abrazó el panda en sus brazos mientras se encogía en la cama. ¿Dónde estaban Lincoln y Lola? La habitación parecía vacía. La tenue luz de la media luna apenas alumbraba el lugar, y Mildred no había señales de Lincoln en las cobijas en el piso.

Los sonidos continuaron durante unos minutos, Mildred no podía saber que eran pero la voz le era familiar. Todas las historias sobre fantasmas y espíritus malignos que había leído llegaron a su memoria, a ellos se le unían el conocimiento de lo paranormal que había obtenido de tanto estudiar esos viejos libros de hechicería.

Y nada era bueno.

¿Y si a Lincoln ya Lola se los habían llevado los espíritus y ahora querían atormentarla? Esos pensamientos la llevaron a ocultarse debajo de las cobijas y abrazar al panda hasta sentir que el peluche podría volverse azul si continuaba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y estuvo a punto de gritar del miedo.

-¿Te limpiaste correctamente, Lola?

-…Sí.

Las voces de Lincoln y Lola le llegaron y eso la salvó de hacer una escena. No quería parecer una niña asustada, pese a que realmente estaba asustada.

-Trata de no despertar a Mildred cunado regreses a la cama, ella parece haber pasado por cosas muy difíciles en casa, ¿Quieres tomar algo antes de dormir?

-No… sólo quiero descansar, Lincoln –la voz de Lola se sentía menos animada de lo que Mildred recordaba.

Pudo sentir el cambió de peso sobre la cama y a Lola gateando hasta quedar junto a ella. Mildred cerró los ojos y fingió dormir hasta que sintió a Lola junto a ella.

-Duerme bien, Lola. Me alegra que puedas ayudarme a sentirme mejor, y que realmente puedas tratarme mejor de lo que me tratabas antes… puedes estar segura de que te perdono por todo lo que pasó antes.

-…Gracias, Lincoln… me alegra que podamos llevarnos bien.

Mildred quería abrir los ojos y preguntar que habían sido esos sonidos y donde estaban, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sólo permaneció así hasta confiar en que tanto Lincoln como Lola estaban dormidos.

-…hic…bu…

Pero no era así. Pudo escuchar a Lola junto a ella, la niña parecía estar llorando.

¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

 **NA: capítulo corto, pero Mildred está comenzando a ver en donde se metió.**


	90. Chapter 90

.

.

.

 **Voyeurismo**

 **…**

El parque… ¿por qué todas las reuniones eran siempre en el parque? ¿Por qué no podían ser en otro lado? El arcade seguía fuera de funcionamiento, por lo que realmente no contaba, pero podrían ir a alguna otra parte, cualquiera. Una reunión en el parque siempre le pareció mucho cliché.

Tomó una roca y la arrojó al pequeño estanque frente a él, ni siquiera se molestó en esforzarse para que botara, sólo quería verla hundirse en el agua. La pierda cayó rápidamente hasta el fondo y Lincoln la perdió de vista.

-¿Lincoln? –la pequeña voz de Lana hizo que Lincoln se diera la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lana, me alegra que me reconocieras –. Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su hermana pequeña.

Lana tenía puesto un vestido celeste con dobladillo blanco, incluso se veía más limpia y perfumada, sin lugar a dudas se había preparado para aquel encuentro. Debió ser realmente difícil para la niña ponerse un vestido sólo para verlo, una pena que ya no fuera necesario.

-Lincoln… –Lana se acercó lentamente, como si no pudiera reconocerlo –. ¡Lincoln! –entonces se lanzó a sus brazos. El impacto estuvo a punto de arrojar a ambos al agua, pero Lincoln pudo mantener el equilibrio y sostener a ambos antes de que eso pasara.

-Me alegra de verte Lana, lindo vestido –dejó salir una pequeña risa.

-Cállate, Linc. No sabes lo difícil que fue ponerse esta cosa –Lana dejó salir pequeñas lágrimas de alegría mientras lo decía –. Fue más fácil posar para tus estúpidas fotos que ponerme esto –murmuró.

Ah, sí. Las fotos. Lincoln las había olvidado por completa, ¿También estaría usando la ropa interior de encaje? Probablemente, Lana aún era demasiado inocente para tener cierto tipo de ideas sobre sus familiares, quizás al pasar el tiempo se dé cuenta de algo pero ya habría quedado en el pasado.

Lincoln palmeó su espalda con cuidado –. Siento eso, no sé que me pasó… no me sentía como yo mismo… espero no haberte asustado.

Lana negó con la cabeza –. Nunca podrías, Linc. Pero no esperes que me quede con este tonto vestido puesto.

-No podría esperar otra cosa, Lana.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Lola te atacó y huyó con la tía Ruth? –Lincoln le preguntó mientras sujetaba un sapo con una mano –. Un poco fuera de lugar si me lo preguntas, Lola nunca hubiera huido con la tía Ruth.

Lana se había mentido al estanque y buscaba anfibios con la misma alegría que recordaba –. Sí, por un momento temí que ella pudiera ir a verte, la princesa se ha vuelto realmente insoportable en este tiempo, Linc. No dejaba de quejarse y gritar, ¡Y ahora esto! ¿En que estaba pensando Lola?

-Posiblemente no estaba pensando, ella puede ser lista, pero cuando se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones suele llevar las cosas al extremo.

Lana pasó su mano mojada detrás de su cabeza –. Demasiado en realidad… Me alegra que hicieras las paces con Luna, ella fue la que me dijo dónde encontrarte.

-A mí también, ella es mi segunda hermana preferida… tú ya sabes quién es la primera, Lana –. Le giñó un ojo.

-Heh he.

* * *

-¡Te acostaste con mi mujer, hijo de puta! ¡Con mi mujer! –Alberto mantenía la escopeta apuntando directamente contra el pecho de Douglas mientras gritaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus ojos parecían salir de sus orbitas y las lágrimas caían sin control –. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo como eso hermano, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-Maldita sea, Albert, ¿Por qué me iba a costar con tú mujer? Mierda –. Douglas se mantenía contra la pared del laboratorio mientras mantenía sus manos arriba. De un momento a otro Alberto había sacado una escopeta recortada de su bata de laboratorio y le estaba apuntando. ¿Cómo había logrado meter esa cosa?

-Sólo cálmate, ¿De acuerdo? –Sabrina trató de calmar al forense. Ella era la agente que le FBI había enviado para mantenerse al tanto de las investigaciones forenses. Había entrado justo a tiempo para ver como el cuerpo de un oficial salía disparado por el primer disparo de aquella arma. Parecía ser un calibre 16 de dos tiros. Y ya había usado uno de ellos –. Vamos, no quiero que este sea mi último trabajo para el FBI. ¿Sabes que sólo me usan para estas cosas? Como si fuera una recadera, ellos son los que realmente tendrían que morirse, los muy pendejos.

-¡Cállate! No me vengas con tu mierda empática, no quiero desperdiciar mi último tiro con una perra.

Alberto se acercó más hacia Sabrina mientras le apuntaba directamente contra la cabeza. Sabrina tembló un poco al ver los ojos dilatados y el exceso de sudoración y temblores, Alberto daba todas las señales de estar drogado. El hombre parecía haber consumido algo de muy mala calidad para ser tan errático.

-Lárgate –Albert finalmente le dijo –. Quiero que salgas por esa puerta y no vuelvas, ¿Entendiste? ¡Largo de aquí, perra mal cogida!

Sabrina se vio tentada a aceptar la oferta. Realmente no quería tener nada que ver con algo así, sólo había venido para revisar las muestras. En el laboratorio del FBI quizás podrían hacer una comparación más rápida, pero en el momento de pedirlas Albert había sacado la escopeta y amenazado a Douglas, y cuando Sanchez trató de tomar el arma acabó tendido en el piso. Tendría que salir de ahí ahora que podía y dejar que los come-rosquillas se encargaran de todo.

-¿Por qué no tratamos de hablar de esto, Alberto? Yo también e tenido dudas con mi novio, pero estoy segura de que si llamas a tu esposa-

-¡Le pegué un tiro en los ovarios a la muy desgraciada! –gritó –. Esperé a que se durmiera y le puse la pistola contra la almohada sobre la concha; fue como una pequeña explosión ahogada, es raro. Como cuando tiras un globo de agua medio lleno y este explota sobre tus pies. La perra gritó mucho, así que le puse la almohada manchada de sangre sobre la cara hasta que se calló.

- _Mierda_ –posiblemente un pensamiento compartido entre ella y Douglas.

Lo que más la alteró de eso no fue el asesinato, sino la afirmación de que podría tener una pistola además de una escopeta. Cuando esa cosa se quedara sin balas, y esperaba que no fuera después de darse un corto viaje por lo aires, tendría segundos para sacar su arma y darle un tiro al hijo de puta frente a ella.

Alguien tocó la puerta de madera del laboratorio del otro lado, eso captó la atención de Alberto por un segundo y se vio tentada a sacar su arma, pero Sabrina no era precisamente la agente más rápida.

-Alberto, soy Simón, por favor amigo, déjame pasar.

-Lárgate Simón, no tengo nada contra ti. Es contra la lacra que se cogía a mi mujer cada vez que hacía horas extras –volvió a apuntar el calibre 16 contra Douglas.

Detrás de la puerta se escucharon murmullos y Sabrina vio las cámaras en el techo. La policía debía estar preparando un operativo de mierda mientras ponían al más idiota para ganar tiempo. Este no era su día.

-Voy a pasar, Alberto.

-No pases imbécil –Sabrina murmuró. Con lo inestable que se encontraba el tipo y posiblemente drogado, sólo le daría a Sabrina la posibilidad de matar a Alberto una vez la escopeta se descargara.

Simón entró lentamente con las manos en el aire –. No estoy armado, Alberto.

-No me importa, sal de aquí y déjame terminar con el traidor –. Se acercó más hacia Douglas –. ¿Sabes cuantas veces le invité un trago? ¿La cantidad de veces que compartimos la cuenta de una pizza grande con mozzarella y salchichas? Fuiste mi hermano, Douglas. A veces eras un imbécil, pero un hermano.

-Tranquilo… –Simón se acercó hacia Sabrina –. No tiene que ser así… tu esposa es una buena mujer, estoy seguro de que si hablas con ella…

-La mató esta mañana, Sherlock –. Sabrina le dijo cuándo se acercó lo suficiente. ¿Ni siquiera había revisado eso? No, posiblemente trataron de llamarla por teléfono durante una hora antes de mandar alguien a que tocara el timbre sólo para volver y sin respuestas.

-…Sé que ella jamás te haría eso.

-Siempre supe que había algo mal… cada vez que tenía ganas ella… –se rio un poco –…a ella le dolía la cabeza.

-¡Maldición, Albert! Tu mujer es un mamut de carne negra a la que no le podes decir "¿no estás comiendo demasiados bollos?" sin que se encierre en la alcoba con un litro de helado de yogurt. ¿Para que querría meter mi salchicha dentro de esa cosa?

-¡No la insultes! ¡Ella tenía problemas! ¡Problemas serios! ¿Entiendes? Era una crisálida a punto de ser mariposa… lo sé.

Douglas rodó los ojos y levantó las manos más alto.

-Sólo hablemos, Alberto. ¿Por qué crees que Douglas se acostó con tu esposa?

Alberto respiró hondo un par de veces y volvió a apuntarles mientras se alejaba de Douglas –. Porque lo sé… sé que es así… Siempre lo sospeché. Cada vez que tomaba horas extra y él se iba a casa… a veces le llamaba para que me dijeran que no había llegado cuando se suponía que tendría que haberlo hecho… entonces llamaba a casa y nadie me atendía…Hace poco regresé antes y me encontré con su auto; ese chevy rojo con el rayón en la puerta del conductor… Y luego me fui… quise creer que no era así y traté de llamar, pero nadie me atendió… nadie me atendió…

-¿Crees que voy a regresar a casa para escuchar a mi mujer quejarse de que no gano lo suficiente como forense y que me hubiera ido mejor en una carrera médica? Me voy a un bar a gastar un cuarto de mi sueldo en alcohol y una que otra puta –. Confesó -. Y te tengo noticias, tu mujer no se levantaría del sofá para nada que no fuera rellenar su tazón de galletas, y si fui ese día a tu casa fue para dejarte un memorándum, hijo de puta. Tu mujer me tuvo una hora hablando de cómo sus amigas la llamaban gorda y que hacías horas extra porque ya no querías tocarla –. Douglas respiró con dificultad cuando tuvo la escopeta apuntando nuevamente hacia él –. No me fui antes porque quería ser educado con la orca con la que te casaste, porque eres mi amigo. Pero de haber sabido que estabas tan loco mejor me iba con un portazo mientras le gritaba que dejara los postres.

Simón se acercó un poco cuando vio el dedo de Alberto jalar un poco el gatillo –. ¿No recuerdas el Memorándum? Yo también recibí uno, ¿No lo viste sobre la mesa, Alberto?

Sabrina aprovechó que Simón se colocaba frente a ella para acercar su mano hacia la funda de su pistola.

-…Pudo haberlo dejado mientras… mientras… Dios, ¿Por qué, Douglas? ¿Por qué?

Simón se acercó un poco más. Tenía que encontrar algo para que Alberto entrara en razón, o por lo menos quitarle el arma. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarse un poco más…

-Yo… yo… -Albert pareció temblar un poco –. ¡No te acerques, Simón! ¡Y si crees que no sé que tratas de tomar tu arma, preciosa, entonces estas equivocada –le gritó a Sabrina.

Sabrina chasqueó la legua y alejó su mano de la funda de su pistola.

-Sólo… cálmate… aleja el dedo del gatillo, Alberto. Ya he visto a más muertos de los que me gustaría; muchos de ellos niños y la desaparición de un compañero que sólo sabe Dios si está vivo… no quiero perder a dos más –miró de reojo el cuerpo de Sanchez –, por favor.

-Estoy cansado… ¿Cómo los locos pueden hacer esto durante horas, incluso días? Estoy cansado… No quiero hacer esto, pero no puedo evitarlo –. Lloriqueó un poco –. Dios, es como si algo pasara una lija por mi cerebro… no dejo de sentir dedos que se meten por cada hendidura, la cabeza me hormiguea y no me gusta… no me gusta nada, Simón.

-Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor si dejas esa arma en el piso, Alberto.

-No puedo… quiero, pero no puedo. No dejo de escucharla… mi mujer gimiendo… ¡Mientras grita tu nombre! –le apuntó nuevamente a Douglas, y esta vez se veía ansioso por dispararle.

-¡Alberto! ¡Alberto! ¡Calma! –Simón se atrevió a acercarse más y Alberto le apuntó. Más temprano que tarde terminaría disparando esa única bala y era difícil saber quién la recibiría.

-¡No puedo! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡O le disparo a él… o me disparo a mí! –gimió –. No puedo vivir después de lo que hice… no quiero… Maté a mi mujer… maté a Sanches –miró su cuerpo –. Le gustaba hacer chistes con su panza… gordito pero amoroso… siempre nos pareció un tarado, pero era buena persona.

-Esto no tiene que terminar en tragedia.

Alberto se rio –.Esto ya es una tragedia, Simón. A sido así desde que todo el puto caso de los Loud empezó… Todo a sido así.

Simón lo sabía. Desde el caso Loud las cosas han caído en picada, y no tienen absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un mísero sospechoso y los más probables ya están muertos o desaparecidos… Lo mismo con varios oficiales. No sólo Enrique, él fue el primero pero no el último oficial en desaparecer…

Lo peor de todo es que la noticia de la desaparición de policías ya está comenzando a hacerse pública, no sólo por los familiares y amigos de las víctimas, sino por otros oficiales que no quieren mantener la boca cerrada. Dentro de poco tendrán a todo un equipo de noticias. Y lo peor es que cuando eso pase, todo el asunto de las muertes de familias enteras, niños y prácticamente más de una docena de personas saldrá a la luz, sino antes.

En este punto era imposible mantener el asunto entre las sombras durante más tiempo.

-Lo tengo que matar Simón… lo tengo que matar…

-Oh, mierda –Douglas parecía tratar de fundirse con la pared mientras el arma volvía a apuntarle, esta vez sería la última vez.

-…Lo siento, amigo…

El disparo fue demasiado rápido y el cuerpo cayó al piso. No hubo cámara lenta o el tiempo se congeló, sólo un cuerpo que cae al piso.

La escopeta se disparó al momento de que el cuerpo de Alberto cayera al piso y reventó la pata de una mesa. Alberto comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras llevaba una mano al costado de su cuerpo.

-Me disparaste –. Alberto habló como si no pudiera creer que realmente le hubieran disparado -. Me disparaste, Simón.

-Y uno muy bueno –Sabrina se acercó. La joven agente ya había desenfundado su arma antes de que Alberto cayera al piso, pero indudablemente Simón fue más rápido –. Buen tiro, oficial –. Simón había desenfundado en el momento en que Alberto le apuntaba a Douglas y no dudó en disparar.

Douglas se acercó a Alberto y comenzó a revisar la herida -. Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia, ¡Rápido!

Por la puerta ya estaban entrando oficiales armados, habían reaccionado en cuanto el disparo se escuchó.

-Llamen a una ambulancia… Oficial herido.

-Ha ha ha… Dirás tirador… o asesino sería mejor, Simón –. Alberto se rio un poco en el piso –. Mierda… como duele esto…

* * *

-¡Lincoln! ¿Estás bien? –Lana salió del estanque con velocidad mientras se sujetaba el vestido y se acercó a su hermano.

Lincoln había caído al piso de espaldas y su nariz había comenzado a sangrar con velocidad mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Estoy bien, Lana… sólo un poco agotado –le respondió abriendo un ojo cuando su hermanita se acercó a él –. Así que realmente usaste las de encaje… ¿Luna no se molestó?

Lana bajó su vestido con las mejillas sonrosadas y algunos sapos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Lincoln.

-Cállate Linky, comienzo a creer que debí decírselo a mamá.

-…Eso sería problemático…

Lana se sentó junto a él y sacó un pañuelo celeste de su bolsillo –. Te sangra mucho la nariz, Linky. ¿Realmente estás bien? –colocó el pañuelo debajo de su nariz.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… y estos sangrados son temporales, sólo tengo que descansar –murmuró mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre la cabeza –. E tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, es agotador. ¿Está bien si descanso un poco en el pasto Lana? –si tan sólo tuviera una compresa fría sería mejor –. Lo lamento, quería que pudiéramos divertirnos hoy, pero…

Lana comenzó a retirar los sapos de su cuerpo –. Está bien, Linc. Si no estás bien no te voy a obligar a jugar.

-Gracias Lana, realmente eres la mejor hermana pequeña que existe –. Sujetó el pañuelo de Lana sobre su nariz y comenzó a limpiarla –. En cuanto esté mejor iremos a tomar un helado.

Lana acarició a uno de los sapos, sin lugar a dudas querría llevárselo a casa… tendría que encontrar un reemplazo para todas las mascotas.

* * *

Mildred se tapó la boca con ambas manos con mucha fuerza mientras miraba por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación.

Esa noche habían vuelto los gemidos y los gritos, esta vez un poco más fuertes de lo que recordaba. Esta vez los relacionó con Lincoln y Lola, ellos habían desaparecido ayer y cuando regresaron a la habitación los gritos se habían detenido, y por su conversación ambos parecían tener algo que ver con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente todo había seguido igual que siempre, Lincoln incluso habló sobre llevarla a la escuela pero Mildred lo convenció a esperar a que se asentara un poco mejor. En cuanto a Lola… Ella era el mismo caso que Lincoln, pese a que solía temblar constantemente. Era muy distinta a la niña que estaba acostumbrada a ver en la escuela.

Tardó un poco en decidirse… pero finalmente se había levantado de la cama y salido de la habitación. En el momento de hacerlo, el lugar dejó de parecer salido de un cuento de hadas y regresó a ser un motel abandonado y tétrico. Mildred tuvo que reunir mucho valor para lograr avanzar por los pasillos

Mientras lo hacía, llegó a ver una pequeña luz que salía de la rendija de una puerta mal cerrada. Mildred se acercó más a ella, temiendo lo que podría encontrar, pero nunca se esperó algo como esto… jamás.

La niña con la que había estado tomando el té hace unas horas se encontraba desnuda y en cuatro patas mientras Lincoln, igual de desnuda, estaba detrás de ella… haciéndole algo. Lincoln empujaba a Lola desde atrás mientras la niña jadeaba y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Los movimientos de Lincoln comenzaron a ser más rápidos y duros mientras Lola trataba de no gritar.

-¡Aah!

-¡Ya casi termino, Lola…ah…! ¡Estoy cerca!

Lincoln jadeó y unido su miembro viril dentro de Lola mientras su semilla comenzaba inundar el interior de Lola. Lola dejó caer la parte delantera de su cuerpo mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Mildred no tenía palabras… eso… eso era… "eso". Estaba segura de que era lo mismo que Lincoln trató de hacerle a ella aquella noche… la noche que la tocó y le rogó por… por eso…

Retrocedió lentamente sin despegar la vista de la escena frente a ella.

Lincoln retiró su pene del interior de Lola y le dio la vuelta. Con cuidado levanto su cuerpo llevó su pene frente a su cara, Lola dudó un poco pero lo metió dentro de su boca y comenzó a limpiarlo todo.

-Aaahh… muy bien, Lola. Eres realmente una buena chica… una buena hermana pequeña –. Lincoln acarició su cabeza mientras continuaba.

Lola terminó de limpiarlo y Lincoln la volvió a tirar sobre la cobija.

-…¿Otra vez? –Lola murmuró mientras limpiaba un rastro de semen de su mejilla.

-…Sí… un poco más, Lola –. Lincoln volvió a meter a penetrarla mientras colocaba las piernas de Lola a cada lado de sus caderas –. Sí… se siente… ahm… muy bien… ¿no lo crees, Lola?

Lola desvió la vista mientras cubría su boca para ahogar los jadeos.

-…Te amo… realmente te amo… eres ha una buena hermana pequeña… aaah… Me alegra que podamos… hacer las paces por fin… -Lincoln la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas, el sudor había comenzado a caer por su cuerpo y su rostro estaba rojo –. Te extrañé mucho… Lola… A todas.

Lola se mantuvo con la boca tapada mientras miraba hacia la puerta… hacia ella. Mildred cruzó miradas con Lola. La niña no dijo nada al verla, sólo se quedó callada mientras Lincoln continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Por su lado, Mildred sentía todo su cuerpo paralizado sin poder moverse. La niña quería correr, gritar, las dos cosas a la vez… pero en lugar de eso continuó mirando.

Lincoln cambió la posición de Lola hasta que sólo la mitad de su cuerpo tocara el piso, y finalmente terminó. Pero no se detuvo ahí, Lincoln continuó haciendo ese tipo de cosas con Lola por lo que parecieron horas, o quizás fueran minutos, Mildred no podía saberlo, el tiempo parecía correr a un ritmo distinto mientras veía a Lola siendo abusada por su hermano mayor.

-¡Ya no puedo…! ¡Lincoln! ¡Por favor… suficiente…! –Lola gimió mientras Lincoln la mantenía sobre una mesa.

-…Ya casi, Lola… Estoy cerca ¡Aah!

Lincoln terminó por última vez y pareció caer rendido en el piso. Lola se mantuvo sobre la mesa mientras los restos de semen comenzaban a caer lentamente desde su interior, entonces Lola dejó salir un gemido que preció ser doloso y algo salió disparado de su interior. Entonces sólo comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Mildred continuó viéndolos un poco más antes de recobrar el control de si misma y comenzar a retroceder lentamente hasta que pudo darse la vuelta y regresar al cuarto.

* * *

 **NA: El siguiente capítulo era el juicio, pero tengo que continuar con este… así que el siguiente a este será el juicio de los señores Loud (por fin). No estén esperando algo sorprendente, realmente quiero terminar con esto.**

 **Tengo que admitir que esta historia se a salido mucho del contexto y hubiera sido mejor un Nega diferente, alguien humano que realmente pudiera ser considerado el salvador de Lincoln pese a su forma de hacer las cosas.**

 **Bueno, lo que comienzo lo termino, no importa cuánto me tarde.**

 **A los que todavía les gusta Llamadas, gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado hasta ahora.**

 **A los que no les gusta, no los culpo.**

 **Quiero aclarar que realmente no odio Llamadas, es sólo que creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor. Espero que esto me sirva de lección.**

 **Nos veremos.**

 **PS: Creo que me tomo muy enserio una historia que originalmente era un pasatiempo… desde ahora en adelante no haré pasatiempos tan largos.**

 **PS2: Sí, el titulo fue para divertirme un rato. :)**


	91. Chapter 91

.

.

.

 **Reencuentro doloroso**

 **…**

Un ojo morado y un golpe al hígado. A Lincoln le fue mucho mejor de lo que había esperado al momento de encontrarse con Ronnie Anne, sabía que sería complicado contar su versión de los hechos a la latina, pero con ella siempre era preferible ser sincero que alimentar una mentira que sólo le traería más dolor en el futuro.

Por supuesto, seguramente le hubiera ido mejor de no haber ido a la casa de la familia Santiago en compañía de Cristina Suárez, pero la niña no quería perderlo de vista después de su anterior desaparición, lo que era un pequeño contraste de su actual miedo a quedarse a solas con él después de tratar de abusar de ella en el parque. Lincoln aun podía verla temblar de vez en cuando en el momento en que parecían estar a solas.

-Así que… ¿Arreglaste una cita con ambas, Lincoln? –la niña que hizo la pregunta no fue Ronnie Anne. Su antiguo matón se encontraba sentado en el sofá, su brazo aún seguía enyesado, pero el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar sano, lo suficiente para traerle más dolor si decía algo equivocado –. Con las dos juntas… -Cristina murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lincoln sabía que sería complicado salir de esta.

-Creí que… podríamos pasar la tarde los tres juntos –se rascó la nuca sin encontrar mejor respuesta –, pero finalmente las cosas no sucedieron como creí… como suele pasar, y terminé invitando a ambas a una cita.

-Y en lugar de decirnos la verdad y pasar una buena tarde los tres, elegiste mentirme diciendo que tenías que presentarte ante un abogado, ¿Es eso verdad, perdedor? –Ronnie Anne estrechó los ojos mientras flexionaba sus dedos.

-No fue la mejor de mis ideas.

-Me mentiste Lincoln –Cristina había confiado en que sus creencias sobre Lincoln fueran una mentira, pero en lugar de eso se encuentra con que le miente y luego la ataca con una bestia –. Me cuesta un poco… verte como antes ahora, pero realmente creí que querías salir conmigo.

-Y conmigo –Ronnie Anne se unió a ella.

- _Lo que me faltaba: se están uniendo_ –la animadversión entre ambas era algo con lo que contaba para… Oh, al demonio con eso, estaba bien jodido. Lincoln supo que sólo le esperaría dolor aquella tarde en el momento en que Ronnie Anne abrió la puerta y lo recibió a golpes. ¿Qué más da lo que dijera a continuación? Todo terminaría exactamente en lo mismo –. Sí, les mentí a las dos. En lugar de tratar de corregir mi error decidí mentir, y en ese momento el camino más fácil era engañarte Ronnie para que creyeras que no podría salir contigo y me fui con Cristina.

-¿…Por qué con ella? –murmuró Ronnie Anne mientras miraba a Cristina de reojo.

-¿Tiene algo de malo, Ronnie Anne? –a Cristina no parecía gustarle la mirada que le lanzó en ese momento, porque le devolvió una exactamente idéntica.

-Era más sencillo mentirte a ti que a Cristina, después de todo vivo en su casa y su familia está al tanto de mis asuntos legales, Ronnie Anne –suspiró al notar como ambas miradas regresaban a él –, no te lo tomes a mal.

-Por supuesto que me lo tomaré mal, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba cuando desapareciste, Lincoln? ¿Y cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré de que me mentiste? –se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Lincoln –. ¿Cuántas veces pregunté por ti a la policía o salí a buscarte yo misma a cada maldito de esta asquerosa ciudad? –una pequeña lágrima escapó del ojo derecho de Ronnie Anne mientras se acercaba a él –. Y ahora te apareces en mi puerta como si nada mientras me dices que todo fue por una maldita mentira y que no tenías el valor de regresar… ¿Por qué demonios huiste en primer lugar Lincoln?

Hasta ese punto Cristina pareció estar de lado de Ronnie Anne, al menos hasta que recordó el incidente en el parque y como Lincoln la había besado y aquella tienda de campaña que chocó contra sus piernas. Su cuerpo se estremeció y casi podía sentir nuevamente aquella parte de la anatomía de Lincoln Loud contra su pierna otra vez. Su respiración se agitó un poco mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentaba sobre el sofá tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, ese había sido un buen método para despejar su mente de aquel incidente que no la había dejado dormir tranquilamente durante días.

-Ponte en mi lugar, Ronnie Anne –Lincoln levantó ambas manos tratando de mantenerla en su lugar, o como mínimo para evitar que el siguiente golpe le fracturara las costillas –. Mi familia está destruida, e perdido el contacto con casi todas mis amistades, tengo que vivir en casa totalmente extraña junto a una compañera de escuela y, para hacerlo peor, todos en Royal Woods conocen mi nombre y mi historia… ya no podía más. Tenía que huir.

Ronnie Anne se mordió el labio inferior. Ella podía imaginárselo, ser siempre el centro de atención mientras te recuerdan el evento que destrozó tu vida. No podía culparlo por escapar, o teñirse el cabello, hubo un segundo en que no pudo reconocerlo, al menos hasta que la saludó y vio a Cristina. Después era cuestión de golpearlo y esperar que realmente fuera Lincoln.

Cristina desvió la vista con una pequeña mueca. Quizás Lincoln realmente se sintiera asfixiado por toda la atención y miradas compasivas del mundo… pero sabía muy bien que no había sido su razón de huir.

- _Otra mentira… una de la que soy parte_ –le había mentido a aquel policía que la interrogó después de todo, aunque la niña no estaba segura de que le hubiera creído al final. Todavía guardaba su tarjeta dentro de la cómoda en su alcoba… por si acaso. Eso y unas cuantas botellas de agua bendita, biblias, cruces y por las dudas algo de ajo. Aunque por ahora no habían hecho mucho para evitar que se despertara a las tres de la mañana con el sonido de una sonaja y una muñeca decapitada bajo sus sabanas.

-Aun así debiste llamarme Lincoln… estaba asustada.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decirte –no podía decir nada más, porque no había nada más que decir –. Puedes golpearme si quier-

Ronnie Anne le dio un gran golpe en la mejilla derecha antes de que terminara siquiera de hablar. Lincoln pudo sentir como el mundo temblaba y todo quedaba en silencio por unos segundos mientras veía como la cara de Ronnie Anne pasaba a ser un piso que parecía temblar por algún sismo –. _Sujétense fuerte de todo lo que tengan a la mano, mientras no sea bajo techo. Esto sismo está para tirar casas_ -, ¿Dónde había escuchado eso por primera vez? Agitó la cabeza y decidió que eso importaba bien poco –. ¿Te sientes mejor, Ronnie Anne?

-No –. Respondió en un instante –. Pero es un buen comienzo, patético –. Miró hacia Cristina –. Trae una chuleta del refrigerador antes de que su mejilla se hinche como la izquierda.

El tono de Ronnie Anne no le agradó en nada a Cristina, pero en lugar de protestar solo suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

 **NA: un poco flojo, pero necesito un poco de práctica antes de regresar a un ritmo adecuado. Y no, no me refiero a un ritmo donde actualice cada día, sino a uno normal y pausado.**


	92. Chapter 92

**.**

.

.

 **Duda y miedos**

 **…**

Lo estaban haciendo totalmente pedazos.

Detrás de un gran podio de madera pulida pintada de negro azabache, se encontraba el actual capitán de policía, Mark Randell. El hombre había ganado algunos kilos desde que dejó las calles y se dedicó a mover papeles de un lado a otros, su cabelló castaño corto estaba peinado hacia atrás y parecía brillar por la gran cantidad de gel que se había colocado antes de la entrevista. Era realmente una mejora, tomando en cuenta el brillo grasoso que solía tener cada vez que lo veía en su oficina.

El podio había sido colocado dentro de un espacio destinado a entrevistas y reuniones, era un modo seguro y ordenado para que los medios pudieran comenzar a preparar sus absurdos mientras los casos no fueran resueltos. Todavía recordaba como uno de aquellos medios sensacionalistas había publicado como un oficial confirmaba la presencia de Pie Grande, e incluso había llegado tan lejos al decir que todo parecía indicar que la policía desperdiciaba dinero de impuestos en escuadrones anti-paranormales. Lo más extraño es que muchas personas se lo tomaron en serio, y en lugar de enfadarse, fue el mejor año de reclutamiento en la historia de la academia en más de 60 años.

Pero este no parecía ser uno de esos casos.

Simón veía todo desde detrás de una puerta entre abierto en medio de la pared derecha del gran salón. Las sillas plegables no parecían ser suficientes, calculó que debería haber más de 150 de ellas por todo el salón, y sin embargo, muchos reporteros se mantenían de pie mientras levantaban sus micrófonos y se mantenían atento ante todas las preguntas.

-Capitán Randell, ¿Qué razón podría ser tan importante como para ocultar el homicidio de dos hombres y un niño durante semanas? –preguntó con su micrófono sobre su boca, antes de que pudiera volver a levantarlo esperando su respuesta, volvió a colocarlo frente a su boca –. Especialmente uno tan brutal como este.

- _¿Es realmente necesario agregar que fue brutal?_ –lo era. Entre más brutal y horrible fuera la noticia, más personas pagarían por leerlo todos los lunes por la mañana.

Siempre era entretenido ver como a otro ser humano le va peor que a ti.

Marck se aclaró la garganta y trató de forzar una sonrisa, como si eso pudiera borrar las gotas de sudor que recorrían sus mejillas infladas. Había perdido práctica. Si tan sólo fuera 20 años más joven, estaba seguro de que ya habría terminado todo ese interrogatorio por parte de los medios. No podía dejar de sentir una pelota atorada en su garganta cada vez que abría la boca, eso lo había obligado a repetir sus propias palabras más de una vez para que fueran comprensibles.

-No queríamos causar pánico en la comunidad homosexual –tenía que ser cuidadoso con el tema, ya podía ver el brillo en más de la mitad de los reporteros de la sala al mencionar a los homosexuales –. A lo que me refiero es que… El crimen fue especialmente cruel para el hijo adoptivo de la pareja, por lo que sospechamos que el agresor podría ser alguien con mucha rabia contenida hacia ese grupo de personas en particular… es por eso que decidimos que era mejor guardar silencio.

El reportero no pareció muy satisfecho con la respuesta, y antes de poder formular la siguiente, ya se había escogido a otra mano. Dentro de esa sala se tenían que respetar los turnos y si te pasabas de listo sólo hacía falta un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Mark para que dos oficiales fornidos te sacaran a rastras de ahí.

-¿Eso en que justifica que se ocultaran las muertes de más de 23 personas conocidas hasta ahora? –reconoció a la reportera como la mujer de piel tostada y traje amarillo que aparecía en las noticias de las 9 todas las mañanas –. Todo parece indicar que la policía quería mantener el asunto callado.

Mark tragó saliva con la esperanza de que la pelota en su garganta sólo se deslizara lentamente por su tráquea y se perdiera dentro de su estómago. La necesidad de morderse las uñas se hizo presente mientras trataba de volver a pensar en una respuesta rápida y a la vez ingeniosa. Algo que explicara su comportamiento claramente negligente y protegiera su puesto.

-La mayoría de las víctimas eran niños, niño menores de 14 años –esa era una carta que sentía podría librarlo de todo. Cuando los niños están implicados en el asunto, las cosas suelen aligerarse –. Nuevamente, ocultar la información nunca fue nuestra intención, pero era lo mejor para la ciudad y los familiares de las víctimas.

-¿Está diciendo que la ciudad de Royal Woods no tiene derecho a saber que hay un asesino suelto? –preguntó la misma reportera –. ¿No tenemos derecho a saber que hay alguien peligroso rondando nuestras calles y poniendo en riesgo la vida de los niños? –una ola de murmullos se levantó, cada uno de ellos acompañados por el rasposo sonido de un lápiz contra el papel.

-E-eso no es a lo que-

-¿Y qué hay de los familiares de las víctimas? –Alguien más preguntó –. ¿Ellos fueron forzados a guardar silencio o todavía no saben que sus familiares han muerto? No lo sé, pero si mi tío o sobrina murieran, no me gustaría enterarme porque lo leí en el periódico –. Era una pregunta valida, la policía tenía que encargarse de encontrar a los familiares y dar aviso sobre las muertes y en que circunstancias.

Mark se limpió la frente con un pañuelo que ya estaba totalmente húmedo –. En estos momentos tenemos a todo un equipo de oficiales capacitados ocupándose de dar la noticia, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Al contrario, con un asesino suelto en las calles y toda una estación de policía que parecía más ocupada en desaparecer o dispararse mutuamente, había mucho de que preocuparse. O al menos así lo vio Simón. Si tan sólo Enrique estuviera con él, estaba seguro de que podría manejar mejor todo este asunto.

 _¡¿Dónde estabas cuando desapareció mi marido?!_

El recuerdo de Mariana lo fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente al pensar en su compañero. Había tenido que ser él mismo quien le diera la noticia de su desaparición, y el único consuelo que pudo darle fue dejar que desquitara su furia con él. El sentimiento de amargura que sintió en aquel momento fue peor que cualquier disparo que hubiera recibido en la línea del deber. Lo que dijo era verdad, ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Cuándo había sucedido?

-¡Tenemos todo bajo control, carajo! –Mark gritó con todas sus fuerzas sobre el micrófono. El peor error que un hombre puede cometer cuando se encuentra detrás de un podio rodeado de cámaras –. ¡Nosotros podemos con esto! ¡El hijo de puta va a aparecer tarde o temprano y lo ponderemos tras las rejas! DEJENME UN PUTO SEGUNDO PARA RESPIRAR, MIERDA.

Simón ya no pudo ver más. Cerró la puerta en el momento en que Mark lanzaba una crítica ofensiva hacia las mujeres que salían de la cocina y se dedicaban a lanzar mierda en conferencias para hombres.

No podía perder más tiempo, todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

-¿Más té, Mildred? –Lola sonrió de forma encantadora hacia su pequeña invitada –¿Oh? Vaya, parece que apenas has tocado el tuyo –miró con un poco de decepción la taza de porcelana todavía llena frente a Mildred –. Es una falta de educación no tomar té en una fiesta de té, querida. Recuerdo que Lana solía comerse los bollos y galletas, ni siquiera le daba una oportunidad al té –Lola suspiró con lo que pareció ser nostalgia mientras pensaba en su gemela.

Mildred guardó silencio mientras miraba fijamente el líquido oscuro dentro de su taza. No se había atrevido a mirar a Lola a los ojos desde que despertó. Quería convencerse de que lo que vio anoche no era más que un sueño, ¿Pero que podría haberle hecho tener un sueño como ese? Todavía podía escuchar a Lola gemir, y verla a los ojos sólo traía el recuerdo de Lincoln empujando dentro de ella con violencia.

Tenía problemas para recordar lo que había ocurrido después. De alguna forma logró regresar a la cama y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Cuando Lola volvió a la habitación, casi sintió que sus parpados fueran a fusionarse de la fuerza que ejerció con ellos. Su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió las manos de Lola presionar el colchón al momento de meterse a la cama y arroparse con las sabanas. Casi esperaba que la joven diva susurrara algo en su oído o dijera algo que podría llegar a traumarla el resto de su vida, pero en lugar de eso Lola sólo guardó silencio hasta que Mildred la escuchó dormir.

-Te hice una pregunta, Mildred –Lola inclinó hacia adelante mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y miraba a la niña con ojos entrecerrados –. Sé que los anfitriones deben ser tolerantes hacia las fallas de sus invitados, pero los invitados deberían al menos esforzarse un poco por mantener sus modales y educación.

-L-lo siento… -su propia voz le resultó difícil de escuchar –. Lo siento –lo repitió más fuerte, pero no por eso más claro. Sentía como si hablara manteniendo una bola de chicle dentro de la boca. Podía ver la sombra de Lola acercarse sobre la mesa, por cada centímetro su corazón latía todavía más rápido y sentía ganas de llorar.

Lola tomó la pequeña tetera en medio de la mesa y volvió a sentarse en su lugar –¿Más té, señor osito? –el pequeño oso a un lado de la mesa redonda guardó silencio –gracias, no es una marca a la que esté acostumbrada, pero tiene un agradable sabor –comenzó a verter el té dentro de la taza todavía llena.

Mildred vio como la taza se desbordaba y el té comenzaba a caer por el borde de la mesa, mientras que otra parte a recorrerla. El líquido oscuro casi llega hacia el plato de pasteles cuando la última gota cayó de la tetera. Lola miró el desastre con una mirada decepcionada y ladeó la cabeza un poco antes de regresar la tetera a su lugar.

-Creí que te gustaba mi té, pero no has tomado ni una gota –por un segundo Mildred creyó que se refería a ella y sintió algo frío recorrer todo su cuerpo –, los osos son todos unos mentirosos, si no te gustaba pudiste haberme pedido cualquier otra cosa –suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que hablaba con su osito de peluche, pero no por eso se sintió mejor.

Lola se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al oso con cuidado –. No me gustan los mentirosos, señor osito. Aun si lo hiciste para ser educado conmigo, detesto que me mientan –tomo la pata delantera del oso de felpa sin ningún cuidado y comenzó caminar hacia la única ventana de la habitación.

-Emm… ¿Lola? –Mildred se forzó a si misma para hablar, no le gustaba mucho lo que veía ahora –. C-creo que el señor osito… em… podría sentirse un poco enfermo.

Lola la miró por el rabillo del ojo, entonces sostuvo al osito frente a su rostro –.¿Estás enfermo señor osito? ¿Es por eso que no tomas el té que con tanto esmero preparé? ¿O los pasteles tan deliciosos que pedí especialmente para la fiesta de té? –el oso guardó silencio. De haber podido hacer algo más que quedarse quieto, Mildred estaba segura de que estaría llorando en estos momentos –. ¿Qué asco? ¿Cómo puedes asistir a mi fiesta de té enfermo? ¿Quieres contagiarnos de algo? Me das asco señor osito, le diré a Lincoln que te cambie por uno mejor.

Lola se esforzó un poco para abrir la ventana. En cuanto la ventana estuvo abierta, Mildred sintió una corriente de aire frío entrando al a habitación. Los rubios cabellos de Lola ondearon un poco hacia atrás mientras sacaba la mano que sostenía la pata del pequeño osito de peluche fuera de la ventana.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Lola soltó la pata y el oso de peluche calló desde el tercer piso del Love.

Lola cerró la ventana sin siquiera observar donde cayó –. Que frío hace, esta noche necesitaremos al menos dos cobijas para no congelarnos, Mildred –. Cerró la ventana y abrazó un poco su cuerpo mientras regresaba a la mesa. Sus zapatillas rosas pisaron un pequeño charco de té que se había formado en el piso, Lola ni siquiera pareció notarlo mientras volvía a tomar asiento en la mesa.

-Un dolor de estómago, ¿Puedes creerlo, Mildred? –Lola resopló con fastidio –. Podría habernos contagiado de lo que sea que tuviera, es mejor si se largaba de aquí –miró a la jirafa del otro lado de la mesa –. Espero que esa taza esté vacía cuando vuelva a verte, señorita jirafa.

Mildred presionó su falda azul claro bajo la mesa. Su boca temblaba un poco mientras se concentraba en ver su reflejo en la taza de té frente a ella. Ver a Lola arrojar a un osito de peluche por la ventana había sido algo aterrador. Ya la había visto asustar maestros, y traumar mascotas, pero nunca de aquella forma. ¿Realmente compartía la cama con alguien así? ¿Alguien que arroja peluches por la ventana porque no tomaron de su té y cada noche parece escaparse para hacer… eso… con su propio hermano?

Sentía ganas de vomitar. Pero no era de asco, ya había pasado el límite de eso. Era otra cosa, algo cuya necesidad desesperada de mantenerse alerta la ponía en riesgo de sufrir de un desmallo. No podía desmallarse, no ahora, tenía miedo de lo que vería si despertaba. Si es que despertaba alguna vez.

Desde aquella noche, toda la habitación parecía haberse vuelto aún más aterradora que el hotel.

-Lincoln ya llegó –la mención del nombre de Lincoln trajo la conciencia de Mildred nuevamente a la realidad –. Lo escucho acercarse. En el momento justo, tengo que decir –tomó los últimos restos de su té, antes de que pudiera regresar la taza a la mesa, la puerta se abrió con cuidado.

-Hey chicas, ¿Cómo se encuentran? –Lincoln entró con una sonrisa mientras cargaba una bolsa plástica de compras. En ella parecía haber distintos tipos de comida enlatada, algo de pan y fruta fresca. Quizás hubiera más cosas, pero Mildred no podía verlas bien mientras intentaba mantener la vista en los zapatos de Lincoln en lugar de su cuerpo.

-El señor osito se suicidó –Lola mencionó sin darse la vuelta –. Necesitaré un reemplazo, un osito al que sí le guste el té y coma galletas –pareció pensar algo durante un momento –. Creo que vi uno así una vez en la juguetería de Joy´s, era un osito de felpa gris de este tamaño –extendió su brazo aún lado para señalar la altura; era casi tan grande como ella –. Podías presionar un interruptor en su espalda para decir algo y el osito lo repetía con una voz chillona y bonita, ¿Podrías conseguirlo para mí, Lincoln? –Lola se dio la vuelta y sonrió alegremente hacia su hermano mayor.

-Yo… Seguro, lo haré… de alguna forma –dijo con dudas. No le gustaba acercarse a Joy´s, sentía que se le formaban ulceras internas cada vez que pasaba bajo la mirada de la cajera, aquella mujer había trabajado en Joy´s desde que tenía memoria y podría reconocerlo –. Lo conseguiré para ti, Lola.

-Muchas gracias, Lincoln –dijo con alegría antes de regresar la vista al frente –. El osito también causó un desastre en la mesa, es un poco desagradable jugar de esta forma.

-Lo limpiaré ahora Lola, sólo déjame ordenar esto –dejó la bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la pared –. ¿Cómo estás tú, Mildred? –Lincoln volteó un poco mientras le sonreía.

Mildred lo vio por reflejo al momento de escuchar su nombre, pero su vista se detuvo en el vendaje alrededor de su cuello. Todavía recordaba la enorme cortada que tenía en su garganta la primera vez que lo vio… la primera vez que conoció a Lincoln… El recuerdo de aquel monstruo aprisionando su cuerpo pareció combinarse con el recuerdo de Lola siendo sujetada fuertemente en la cintura por las manos de Lincoln, y el resultado fue realmente desagradable para ella.

-Parece que Mildred no se siente bien, Lincoln –Lola pasó su dedo índice alrededor de la taza mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa –. A estado callada todo el día, y apenas ha comido algo… comienza a preocuparme su estado de salud, quizás sea necesario llevarla a un doctor –la sonrisa de Lola se borró y adquirió una expresión realmente deprimente –. ¿O tal vez tengamos que regresarla a casa? Quizás su familia pueda ocuparse de ella adecuadamente si está enferma, Lincoln.

-Estoy bien –Mildred trató de responder claramente, y quizás hubiera sonado mejor si su cuerpo no siguiera temblando –…Sólo… sólo me siento un poco casada últimamente, creo que necesitaría tomar un poco de aire.

-Podemos ir al parque si quieres, Lincoln no tardó en responder –había terminado de ordenar toda la comida sobre la mesa y comenzado a recoger el juego de té de la mesilla de Lola –. De hecho, hace tiempo que no salimos a tomar algo de aire. No creo que estar todo el tiempo encerrados aquí sea algo sano, ¿Tú qué dices Lola? ¿Te gustaría salir? Hay un parque cerca de aquí, es algo pequeño pero parece tranquilo.

Toda expresión abandonó el rostro de Lola. Su boca se abrió, pero en lugar de hablar sólo dejó salir aire caliente. Tosió un par de veces mientras sus manos sujetaban los bordes de la mesa con fuerza y finalmente cerró los ojos. Era imposible para Mildred saber cómo se sentiría Lola en estos momentos, ni siquiera sabía que había visto anoche, mucho menos conseguiría entender a su vieja compañera de clases.

-…Sería agradable –murmuró.

-Está decidido entonces, preparen sus cosas; todas las botanas y juguetes que quieran, iremos al parque –Lincoln terminó de pasar un paño extra absorbente por toda la mesa. El té frío era chupado por aquel trapo amarillo más rápido de lo que podía extenderse –. Pero antes… Lola, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento a solas en la otra habitación?

Los ojos de Mildred se abrieron como platos al momento de escuchar esas palabras. ¿Iban a… ahora? Maldijo su curiosidad de aquella noche. De poder elegir, hubiera preferido vivir en la ignorancia de sus anfitriones… por otro lado, tampoco era muy normal vivir en un motel destrozado que le roba corriente eléctrica a un club que ahora es cenizas… De hecho, ¿Cómo exactamente seguían teniendo energía si el club ya no existía? ¿Nadie se había molestado en revisar? Quizás era cuestión de tiempo para que la energía gratuita se acabara.

-…Sí, Lincol –Lola habló con resignación mientras se levantaba –. Vamos a hablar –salió de la habitación con la cabeza gacha y sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

-Ve preparando las cosas, Mildred –retiró dos bolsas coloridas de uno de los cajones y las dejó sobre la mesa de té, la cual ahora estaba más limpia que antes –. Podría tardarme un poco, por favor espéranos.

Mildred asintió sin verlo siquiera.

Cuando Lincoln salió de la habitación esperó hasta que no pudo escuchar sus pasos por los pasillos, fue el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control y se abrazó a si misma.

Lincoln Loud.

El nombre del chico que la había atacado… que la había tocado aquella noche y que todavía quería más. ¿Ese era el Lincoln con quien vivía en ese momento? ¿Un monstruo que no dudaría en atacarla? ¿Qué estaba ansioso por sujetar sus pecosas nalgas con sus manos y presionarlas sin cuidado mientras la mantiene contra la pared? Sin lugar a dudas no parecía dudar con Lola.

¿Y qué había de Lola? Las imágenes de la noche anterior seguían nítidas dentro de su cabeza, y Lola no dio la impresión de que le gustara nada de eso. De hecho, parecía que lo sentía tan desagradable como se veía.

Y sí… ¿Y sí Lincoln decidía que no era suficiente lastimar sólo a Lola?

* * *

Lola dejó al descubierto uno de sus hombros mientras se quitaba el vestido, la niña miraba hacia la pared con ojos entrecerrados y tratando de mantener su mente en blanco mientras sentía la suave tela rosada resbalar por su piel.

-Espera Lola, no es necesario –Lincoln colocó una mano sobre la suya y la detuvo de desnudarse. El contacto de la piel de su hermano contra la suya últimamente comenzaba a darle nauseas –. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante… y no olvides que Mildred nos está esperando, no creo que tengamos tiempos para hacerlo ahora.

Lola cerró los ojos mientras volvía a acomodar su vestido. Desde aquella primera noche podía sentir algo que siempre picoteaba el interior de su garganta cada vez que perdía una prenda de ropa, y un sentimiento extraño e indescriptible que la recorría entre más tiempo estuviera así, era algo que generalmente le daba muchos deseos de llorar. No se sintió más calmada hasta que tuvo su vestido nuevamente en su lugar.

-Es mejor esperar a esta noche, Lola –Lincoln acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta como uno de los ojos de Lola temblaba durante menos de un segundo.

-Sí, por supuesto Lincoln… La pequeña ratita podría decidir aparecerse de un momento a otro –se rió levemente –, no me gustaría causarle una trauma.

Lincoln la miró con desaprobación ante aquellas palabras. Le había repetido mucho en privado que no se refiriera a Mildred como una rata, pero Lola parecía no poder comprenderlo. Lincoln creyó que sería bueno para ella tener contacto con una niña de su edad mientras estuviera aquí, pero quizás debió pensarlo mejor.

-Voy a ignorar esa forma de hablar por ahora Lola, pero si vuelves a hacerlo quizás reconsidere comprarte ese osito que tanto quieres.

-Lo siento Lincoln –Lola bajó la cabeza y colocó las manos detrás de su espalda mientras hablaba de forma realmente triste –. No te enojes conmigo, por favor.

Lincoln suspiró mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro –. Muy bien Lola, te lo compraré pero realmente me gustaría que mejoraras tu relación con Mildred.

-Creo que ella tendría que regresar a casa… quizás sea lo mejor para ella, Lincoln –. Por más de una razón.

-Ella no puede regresar a casa Lola, ya te dije sobre los problemas económicos de su familia –a parte de que no lo dejaba ayudarla con eso, siempre rechazaba sus intentos de darle algo de dinero –. No sé cuánto tiempo podre moverme libremente por las calles, pero hasta entonces me gustaría poder cuidar de ella.

-Como quieras –Lola le respondió –, no voy a cambiar de opinión… Ella estaría mejor lejos de… aquí.

-Bien, me rindo, espero que con el tiempo cambies de opinión respecto a Mildred –sacó un pequeño celular de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Lola –. Ten, a pasado tiempo desde que llamas a casa, todas… tienen que estar preocupadas por ti, ¿por qué no las llamas ahora?

La boca de Lola se abrió mientras miraba ese pequeño celular con ojos que brillaban como diamantes. Si mirada pasó al rostro de su carcelero y finalmente regresó al celular. ¿Esto era real?

-¿Eh? –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

* * *

 **NA:**

 **No hay mucho que decir.**

 **¿Alguien se arriesga a adivinar cuanto falta para el juicio que mencioné hace unos 80 capítulos?**


	93. Chapter 93

.

.

.

 **Capitlulo Final**

 **...**

-¿Crees… Crees que esto a terminado solo porque e muerto? –Nega escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. Mantuvo su mano sujeta a su pecho para detener inútilmente su hemorragia –. Todo lo que haré… será iniciar de nuevo. Un nuevo mundo… una nueva familia –. Miró a Lincoln directamente a los ojos y su sonrisa creció –. Tu vida está arruinada –murmuró, casi era imposible entender sus palabras –. Ya no importa… lo que hagas…

Aquel ente, cuya única finalidad parecía haber sido traer el horror a sus vidas, finalmente cerró sus ojos y dejó de respirar.

Nega había muerto.

Lincoln cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Algo había cambiado, lo sintió desde el mismo segundo en que Nega murió. Su mente se volvía más nítida, los colores regresaban a sus ojos, y podía entender mejor en el tipo de situación en el que se encontraba. Lo había arruinado. No podía culpar a Nega por lo que había pasado aquel día en el juzgado… no… no podía culpar a Nega por lo que había hecho los últimos días.

Lincoln se dio la vuelta y miró a todos quienes aún estaban presentes.

Las manos de Rita no dejaban de temblar, la firmeza con la que sujetaba el arma se había perdido en el momento en que la disparó y la bala había dado justo en el pecho de aquel niño que compartía el rostro de su propio hijo. Sr. Lynn se había mantenido bajo la mesa, ahora mirando el mismo cuerpo que su esposa. Lola estaba en la puerta, abrazada fuertemente con Milder, sus labios temblaban, pero su mirada seguía tan vacía como lo había estado los últimos días.

Lola… Ella… lo que le hizo… Lo que obligó a Mildred a ver… Nada podría cambiar eso.

Lincoln abrió la boca esperando que las palabras acudieran a él.

 **Fin de la simulación.**

-Interesante –Lisa se retiró el casco de la cabeza y saltó de la pequeña máquina de realidad virtual que había creado la semana pasada con los restos de la lavadora vieja y algunos artilugios sobrantes.

-Hey, Lisa. Ya terminé tus bocadillos –Lincoln entró por la puerta con una charola de sándwiches de mermelada cortados en triangulo –. ¿Qué es esa cosa? –Señaló la maquina.

-Bueno Lincoln, ¿Recuerdas que preguntaste que hubiera pasado si el incidente de la maña suerte hubiera durado más de un día? Me dio curiosidad, así que utilicé mi máquina de realidad virtual para crear un posible escenario –tomó uno de los sándwiches y le dio una pequeña mordida –. Tengo que decir que el resultado fue curioso.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que viste? ¿Cómo hubiera terminado todo eso? –A Lincoln realmente le daba curiosidad, sus padres casi enfrentaron problemas legales cuando una vecina llamó para informar que un niño estaba durmiendo en el patio de la casa –.

Lisa se encogió de hombros –. Nada que valga la pena mencionar. No era más que una simulación sin sentido.

-O sea, ¿Algo que pudo haber ocurrido?

-No Lincoln, una simulación –. Lisa repitió –. Nada importante.

-Entonces… ¿Todo lo que viste allí es algo que pudo haber ocurrido realmente, Lisa?

-No, era uno de tantos escenarios. Las posibilidades son casi nulas. No valió el tiempo que mi conciencia vivió allí dentro.

Lincoln dejó la charola sobre la mesa y se acercó a la máquina –. Cielos, ¿Te imaginas que alguien lo hubiera visto todo de principio a fin sin saber que era una simulación? –sonrió un poco.

-Nadie más que yo tuvo acceso a ella, Lincoln. Y es dudoso que se repita el mismo escenario.

-Quiero decir, si alguien viera todo lo que ocurrió de principio a final para terminar así. Bueno, ¿No crees que sería como un enorme dedo medio para todos?

-Piensas demasiados, Lincoln. Y por desgracia lo haces de la forma equivocada.

-Solo decía.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NA: Feliz 1º de abril para todos xD.**

 **Ya en serio, este fic está bien muerto.**


End file.
